Show No Mercy: The 104th Hunger Games(SYOT)
by ZJB3
Summary: Another less than satisfying Hunger Games has come and gone and one thing has become perfectly clear to President Tyranna Vale, it's time for a change. This year she'll accept nothing less than the merciless carnage the Capitol audience demands and her Gamemakers intend to deliver. The question is will any of the tributes be able to survive? SYOT CLOSED!
1. Expectations(Prologue)

**Tyranna Vale(President of Panem)**

It never ceases to amaze me how much The Hunger Games have changed just in the few years I've been president. In four years we've celebrated a milestone that would have seemed unfathomable to the founders of Panem, the men, and women who designed the games as a punishment for the rebellious districts could only have dreamed that the institution they created would actually deliver to everyone the peace they so desperately sought. But it did and Panem was saved and we were able to enjoy a centennial celebration of epic proportions and the games delivered to everyone the spectacle they deserved and Verity was the perfect victor to ring in the second century of the games.

I would never have thought that my first games would be my high water mark but somehow despite the best efforts of my Gamemakers we've never been able to surpass our first results. The second games under my watch were plagued by the amoral actions of a slut who used her body to slip through the games without having to try to a maniac that flayed another tribute alive, despite all that at the very least we ended up with a legitimate victor. Joyce may not be perfect but she's a hell of a lot better than the two victors that followed.

The One Hundred and Second Games started out promising but not even the breathtaking beauty of the arena or the creativity and destructive power of the mutts are enough to erase the black eye that resulted from those games. I mean it's hard to forget that the Gamemakers were forced to get directly involved to prevent a freaking rapist from walking out as victor and even though no one in Panem seems to care that they did it the blemish is still there. Add in a weak and pathetic victor like Kimma and it's no wonder that's all anyone remembers about those games.

Last year was a bit better and the moratorium on volunteering made the game's incredibly unpredictable, unfortunately my decision to restrict the reapable age groups to just twelve and thirteen drowned any benefit it may have given us out in a sea of incompetence and reluctance. The games had its moments to be sure and we did end up with an almost perfect victor in Quanta especially considering the limited pool of talent but it's impossible for me to view last year as anything but a wasted opportunity. Fortunately today I get to rectify that mistake and I fully intend to deliver to Panem the games they should have gotten last year, as long as Celine can deliver the kind of scale her plans call for that is.

"Are you sure you can make all of this work? I can't afford to greenlight a project of this magnitude if you can't deliver the promised results."

"Madam President I've never let you down before and I don't intend to start now."

"That wasn't what I asked you, Celine. I asked you if you were sure you could do everything you're saying you can. I absolutely love the arena design and the mutts are perfect but I need to know you and your team can actually take what's on these plans and make it a reality."

"I understand your concerns and my team and I share them with you. We need an arena that's as dangerous as last years but as beautiful as the one before. We need mutts that capture the imagination of the people but without rehashing or just altering ones we've already used. We need to deliver a game on par with the greatest games in history and that all starts with the right arena, and this is the right arena. My team will deliver you everything we say we will and more, all we need is your ok."

"Very well you've got it but you need to understand something first."

"What do I need to understand Madam President?"

"You need to understand that delivering on the arena and the mutts is only half the battle, these games need to be bloody and spectacular. They need to be on a completely different level than anything you or I have ever done and failure is not an option. We've forced the people to suffer three consecutive years of disappointingly mundane games and two consecutive years of disappointing victors and while I understand that tributes like Kimma and Quanta are going to win from time to time the games they won weren't overly entertaining or memorable."

"Ma'am, are you ordering me to ensure these games produce a specific kind of victor or is this more of a general everything needs to be amazing kind of talk?"

"Ok, first off you've known me long enough to know I'd never explicitly order you to do anything like that and as long as the tributes don't break any rules written or otherwise I'm fully content to let the game play itself out. That being said I and the citizens of the Capitol have certain expectations of what a victor should be and the only way for us to get the victor we want and deserve is for the games themselves to be memorable. Does that answer your question?"

"I….I think it does ma'am."

"If it's not clear or you're unsure just say so."

"No ma'am I understand exactly what you want and what you expect. My team and I will deliver to you and to all of Panem a Hunger Games worthy of remembrance."

"I'd expect nothing less Celine."

I offer her a smile and a curt nod of dismissal and she quickly gathers up her notes and disks before quietly slipping out of the room and leaving me alone with my thoughts. Honestly, this design may be the best her best one yet and with my niece designing the mutts I'm fully confident that everything will turn out great, but I'm not going to tell her that. Right now it's better if she thinks her life depends on these games being the best of all time because it very well might. After all the people are only going to tolerate mundane games for so long and if heads have to roll hers has to be the first one to go even if she is my oldest and closest friend.

* * *

 **A/N: Welcome everyone to my 5th SYOT** **Show no Mercy: The 104th Hunger Games. Now this is a direct continuation of my previous 4 stories but having read them isn't necessary as I'll explain everything important over the next couple of chapters. However they're pretty good stories so you should read them anyway :D**

 **However please take into account that the volunteer moratorium from the last story is still in effect so there will be no volunteer careers or any other kind of volunteers in the games. Every tribute will be reaped but that doesn't mean that the tributes from career districts can't be trained or 18 but that there's just as good a chance of it being a completely untrained 18 year old too so don't be afraid to submit the non typical district 1, 2 and 4 tributes.**

 **The tribute submission form is on my profile along with a couple of other guidelines for submitting but I'll cover the big ones here too. First off and this is a big one I'll ONLY be taking tributes submitted through PM and absolutely no review submission will be accepted. Also this is not a first come first serve story I'll be picking the submissions based on the tribute submitted not how fast you got it in. Because of this there will also be no reservations.**

 **Please do not recycle tributes from other stories. This isn't a second chance or all stars story so if you've sent a tribute into another story and they've been accepted don't send it to me too. That being said if the your tribute submission was rejected by another story please feel free to send it in but please tell me what story it was rejected from too.**

 **Other than that I'm looking forward to getting started on this story and taking this amazing journey with all of you. :D**


	2. Hard Truths(Day Before the Reapings)

**Verity Sangster(District 1 Mentor and Victor of the 100th Hunger Games)**

I don't remember the last time I saw the training center as busy and active as it's been this year, for the first time in my life everyone in the district is making a concerted effort to not only prepare their children for the games but to take them seriously as well. For all the bluster and bravado that accompanied last year's unexpected announcement that volunteering was being placed on a dozen year moratorium, it seems like everybody has finally adapted to and accepted the new order of things, at least in District One anyway.

Today I get to watch as my little group of twelve and thirteen-year-old girls do their best to manipulate knives and other small weapons for the last time before tomorrow's reaping. Part of me thoroughly enjoys watching the unease and fear in their bright little eyes slowly melt away as they gain more confidence and comfort in using them and while it's obvious that none of the students in this group would ever have been selected to volunteer the fact is that each and every one of them is in danger of being chosen so every little bit of confidence and training can go a long way should that horrible fate befall one of these precious little treasures.

As I move around the room watching and observing the progress or lack thereof that my students are making one of the little girls in the back of the room lets out a frustrated groan before angrily throwing her knife to the ground with an angry sigh. Her movement quickly catches my attention and while one of the girls standing next to her does her best to scoot the discarded weapon out of sight before I can see it it's a futile effort as I'm forced to motion for the now red faced and terrified looking little girl to come talk to me.

She hesitates for a moment in a surprisingly amusing effort to pretend like she didn't see me motioning and trying to catch her attention. It takes every ounce of restraint and self-control I have not to break down and laugh so rather than give my composure a chance to break in front of all of my students I'll just have to send them away and hope I can hide my amusement while trying to 'punish' Jade for her little outburst.

"Ok I think that's enough practice for today, I want each of you to remember the basic movements and stances we worked on today and make sure you go over your hold technique sheets during the Hunger Games break, does anyone have any questions for me….? Ok please return your weapons to their proper places and enjoy the rest of your day. Except you Jade, grab your knife and come talk to me before you go please."

A soft smattering of giggles rises up from the others as they quickly return their weapons and scamper out of the room leaving a visibly worried and upset Jade staring down at her feet as I close the door behind them. I quickly clear off a small area on one of the counters along the wall and motion for her to join me as I gracefully jump up and sit on the recently cleared counter. It takes her a couple of tries to hoist herself up next to me and once again I'm forced to stifle a giggle at her cute and comical attempt to emulate my action. Once she's finally seated on the counter, however, I put my most professional face on and try to get through this talking too before I lose my composure.

"Would you like to tell me what that little outburst earlier was all about?"

"I….You see what happened was…..Can I say no?"

"You can but I can't help you fix your problem if you don't tell me what it is."

"I just….I think I broke my knife, the little butterfly one at least."

"What makes you think it's broken?"

"It won't open and I tried everything I could think of, see for yourself."

She hands me the knife and it only takes me half a second to spot the problem but I force myself to spend a full minute studying the knife in an attempt not to embarrass her and to give myself a chance to stifle and control the laughter that would almost certainly come rolling out if I speak too soon. Finally, after I manage to get myself under control I quickly and discreetly slide my thumb over the lock before opening the blade up with a showy flourish.

"See it wasn't broken there was just something caught in the little hinge on the bottom."

"I never would have thought to look down there. I guess I'm as helpless as everyone says I am aren't I?"

"Now why would you think something like that?"

"Because everyone in school and in the training group tells me I am it at least once a day. They all say I'll never make it past the bloodbath and that if I'm reaped tomorrow I'd be better off killing myself then making the district suffer through another year with a pathetic tribute."

"First off they shouldn't be talking like that to anyone and if you tell me who they are I'll take care of them."

"I'm not a tattletale Ms. Sangster, I'm not going to run and cry to an adult just because someone hurt my feelings."

"That's very brave of you Jade, and for the record, I think you'd do just fine if you ended up being our female tribute this year."

"Do you really think I could do it?"

"Of course, I do. You're smart and you've developed a well-rounded and complete skill set that makes the one I had when I won look laughable."

"I can't use a weapon, though. How do you survive the games if you can't fight and kill?"

"Not every winner has to be a killer or a fighter. The last two winners played to their strengths and it worked out well for them. Kimma played it safe and picked off wounded and solitary tributes while preserving her health and her supplies. Quanta used her brains and her opponent's reckless attitudes against them and only had to use her crossbow a couple of times at the very end. Being a victor takes more than just brute force and strength, it takes sound thinking and an analytical mind and you've got both of those in abundance. Trust me when I say you'd do just fine if you're reaped tomorrow."

She offers me a bright and happy smile as I quickly shoo her out of the room just moments before my mom and dad come barging in with my brothers and a slew of other victors right behind them. I quickly and politely offer my mom and brothers a warm smile and a hug as before turning around and offering the same to my friend and one-time mentoring partner Velvet who spent two years helping me adjust to life as a mentor before she was rudely and unceremoniously booted to the curb by my dad in what ended up being a futile attempt to whip our young and malleable tributes into fighting shape last year.

It takes a few minutes for me to greet everyone in the room and once I finish I take a couple extra seconds to close the door and lock it before finally returning my attention to one of the most impressive if not the most impressive collection of surviving victors Panem has to offer. The only problem is I'm not entirely sure what they're doing here, I mean it's nice to see Velvet and my family, outside of my dad who I still haven't spoken too since we got home from the Capitol last year but I've probably said two dozen or so words combined to the likes of Cashmere and Gloss and not a one of those has come since I won my games.

"While it's certainly a treat to be surrounded by some many distinguished individuals would someone mind telling me what exactly it is that brought all of you here today?"

"This is the Career Academy Verity, and seeing as how each of us is a victor as well as a current or former instructor we all have a right to be here whenever we want."

"I didn't mean that offensive dad, I was just curious as to why all of you were here at the same time. After all, this is the first time outside of the reapings that I can remember seeing all of us in one place at one time."

"Well, we obviously have questions about the preparedness and ability level of the potential tributes you've been training ahead of tomorrow's reaping and seeing as how you can't seem to be bothered to come to the daily training meetings or submit your paperwork we have to come down here ourselves to get some answers."

"Well then what would you like to know?"

"For starters what percentage of your tributes would you say are ready to compete as a career as of right now?"

"More than three-fifths of my students are twelve years old and all of them just started training this year. None of them would meet the slandered you're trying to hold them too."

"So in a year you've managed to accomplish next to nothing with your class?"

"No I've accomplished a great many things, the problem is you're not asking me to chart marginal growth and confidence bumps but survivability against a standard crop of tributes for a normal year. With those parameters, none of my tributes are up to the level you're expecting. That said each and every one of them is skilled in their own way and I'm confident that if one of them were to be reaped tomorrow I'd be able to help them shore up some of their weaknesses during training in the Capitol and that they'd be more then capable of making a deep run in this year's games."

"That's good to hear, we can't afford another poor showing like we had last year, Audrie and Topaz did a lot of damage to our reputation and only a strong showing from this year's tributes can undo the damage those two did."

I'm never going to understand how my dad could view last year's results so coldly and with such indifference. I understand that he was extremely upset that his handpicked tributes got pushed aside for two extremely young and unproven ones but it's not like either of them was any happier about it then he was. Still it's not going to do me any good to argue with him on this anymore as we went over a great deal of this on the train ride back after the last games and the result of it was that we haven't spoken outside of work since. No at this point it's better that I just let the matter rest and hope that we end up with older and better-trained tributes this year without the age restrictions in place.

"Can I assume that means you'll be accompanying me to the Capitol again this year father?"

"Not this time. The other mentors and I have talked it over and we're going to let Velvet go again this year. The two of you can pull strings and open sponsor doors with your youth and good looks that I can't anymore, not to mention that after the debacle that was last year I'm not interested in letting my name and reputation suffer under the failures of another batch of crap tributes."

Well I have to say I'm a little surprised that my dad's not interested in mentoring again this year and while I'm certain that a lot of what he's saying about his reputation and image is true I'm willing to bet that my mom and brothers played a pretty big role in talking him out of mentoring again and honestly that's probably the best thing for everyone.

The fact is my dad is a great mentor and one hell of a competitor but he doesn't have the patience and practicality to deal with untrained or under trained tributes and last year proved it. At least with Velvet I'm getting a partner that's willing and able to work with me to provide a solid and united front for both tributes instead of casting one aside before they even have a chance to prove themselves like he did with Topaz last year.

"Well then I look forward to working with you again Velvet, I think we'll make an excellent team."

"We did before and we will again Verity. Now if the rest of you will excuse us we need to discuss a few things before the reaping tomorrow."

My mom and brothers quickly wrap me in a succession of tight and surprisingly warm hugs and while Cashmere and Gloss don't partake of the hugging they do offer up a pair of stern but approving nods. After that everyone quickly exits the room until Velvet and I are left alone in the uncomfortably awkward silence with my incredibly frustrated looking father glaring at us both. For a couple of moments, no one says or does anything and it's not until I let out a small sneeze that anything at all really happens, once I shatter the tension though everything comes spilling out and my dad quickly reminds me why he's such a difficult person to get along with.

"Both of you need to understand that none of us is willing to accept another showing like we've had the last few years. It's unacceptable that we've gone three years without a tribute even making it into the top five and the only reason the two of you were chosen to mentor this year is because Cashmere and Gloss teamed up with your mom and Velvet to outvote me. However regardless of that fact the two of you need to bring the same ruthless aggression and fight you had in your own games and instill it in your tributes this year if you can't then this will be the last year either of you mentors."

He lets his threat hang in the air and really sink in as he quickly makes his way out of the room and leaves the two of us to contemplate our approach for this year with a whole new level of stress hanging over us. I just hope we end up with tributes that are willing to be as ruthless and aggressive as Velvet and I were, because if we end up with timid tributes like last year there's no chance we're going to live up to the expectations being heaped on us for this year, and with an ultimatum like that from my dad there's no way I can fail. I guess it's time to dig up the merciless Verity I tried to bury after I won my games a few years ago; I just hope I've still got the ability to be such a ruthless and uncaring monster.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello everyone I just wanted to say thank you to everyone that has submitted a tribute so far and to give everyone an update on where we stand while giving you all a sneak peek into the mind of my very first SYOT Victor Verity. Now before we jump into everything though I wanted to address a question that's come up in a few of the submissions with regards to number of reviews leading to increased survival, I'm not going to decide on a winner or anything of the sort based on the frequency that the submitter reviews so there's no need to worry about that. If you're submission is the best one they'll win out regardless of whether you review every chapter or once in a great while. I hope that answers any questions anyone has about that subject.**

 **Now on the subject of where we're at I have at least 1 submission for every spot with the exception of the D11 Male and a great many of them have 2 and a couple have more than that and every tribute I've gotten so far has been amazing. Honestly I'm not sure how I'm going to narrow down the list with so many amazing tributes to choose from but that's part of the fun of doing this is you get to create an original entry into such a rich and amazing world while adding so many unique and amazing faces and voices to the tapestry. However I'm starting to ramble so I'll stop and get back to the task at hand.**

 **Anyway I'm still on the short end for younger tributes and again I'm empty on the D11 Male spot but other than that everything's going good and I hope to have another update and a tribute list posted for everyone by Monday the 23 with an eye on starting the Pre-Reaping chapter and story proper by the middle of next week.**

 **Also I fully intend to continue the same format I've always used with the one pre-reaping chapter, the one reaping, the one justice center, the one train ride and the Capitol arrival/Remake Center chapter with 2 districts per chapter with 3 in the reapings and the train rides. The Arrival/Remake Center Chapter will also have the parade in it again and it'll be set up the same way as the last story with the Master of Ceremonies providing our POV for it.**

 **After that we'll be diving into the training, sessions and scores chapters. Each of the training chapter will have three tributes with 2 chapters per day and the individual sessions and scores will also have three tributes each grouped together in a random but connected way. Finally I'll be trying something different with three interview chapters that'll cover all the tributes submitted.**

 **I hope all of that is ok with everyone and I look forward to taking this amazing and fun filled journey with all of you. As always please review and let me know what you think and I'll be looking for all of you on Monday for the next update :D**


	3. A Part to Play(Night Before the Reaping)

**Joyce Davidson** **(District 4 Mentor and Victor of the 101st Hunger Games)**

Compared to the unmitigated disaster of last year this year's final day before the official start of the Games has been relatively pleasant. That's not to say that there haven't been a fair share of small-scale problems and angst associated with tomorrow's reaping, but compared to last year all the problems we've had to deal with have been almost pleasant. After having to explain to half the District that there's nothing we or they can do overnight to prepare their child for the games was a nightmare and having to listen to disgruntled parents and our incredibly infuriated volunteers vented their anger at the injustice of having their one chance to compete in the games torn away from them was an incredibly difficult event.

No this year has already been much smoother and easier than last year was and it's starting to look like Allure and I might actually get to enjoy our traditional pre-reaping fish stew this year instead of watching it get cold like we did last year.

"Babe, can you put the carrots in the stew for me please?"

I scoop up the finely chopped pile of carrots I've been chopping and softly drop them in the gently boiling pot of rich white cream sauce and fish filets before gently string it up with a large wooden spoon while Allure watches intently over my shoulder trying to suppress a laugh. I can't for the life of me figure out what's so funny, after all, I may not be the best cook of all times but this isn't the first time she's seen me do it either. I mean sure I have a tendency to get a little carried away with the stirring but it's not my fault that I'm so enchanted by the whirlpool like beauty that my stirring creates.

"What's so funny?"

"You forgot to peel the carrots before you chopped them up, Joyce."

I quickly scoop one of the carrot pieces out of the pot and to my utter disbelief and extreme embarrassment she's right. Clear as day the dull, cracked, and weather worn skin of the carrot is visible through the buttery sauce that clings to the skin's imperfections in a vain attempt to hide my mistake. I find myself letting out a small but audible sigh as I let the carrot slip back into the sauce below as I quickly find myself worrying that my mistake might have ruined the dinner that Allure spent so much time working on. Between deboning and cooking the fish to getting the cream sauce just the right amount of creamy and thick she's been working on this for the better part of the day and I might have just screwed it up.

"I'm….I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking I guess I just got distracted thinking about tomorrow and wasn't paying attention to the fact that I didn't peel them before I starting chopping…."

As I look into her deep green eyes it takes all my strength and composure not to burst out in laughter as she looks back at me with a mix of concern and amusement. Finally after a couple of quiet seconds pass she takes my face in her hands and plants a soft but loving kiss on me as my façade melts away and my face quickly slips into a wide smile. I let myself linger close for a few seconds after she ends the kiss as I break out in a small fit of laughter even as she attempts to look hurt at my deception.

"You know one day you're really going to be upset and I'm not going to take it seriously because of this."

"Yes you will, and besides you know full well I wasn't even close to upset about this."

"You're a real pain in my ass sometimes Joyce, but I love you too much to care."

"Of course, you do babe, after all, everyone loves me."

"Don't make me regret telling you that. Now come and help me peel and chop the potatoes if we don't get them in soon we won't be eating the stew until tomorrow."

She tosses me a peeler and the two of us set to work on the small pile of red skinned potatoes she bought for specifically for this and within a few minutes, we have a dozen perfectly peeled potatoes sitting where the previously un-peeled pile had been. A few minutes and what seems like a zillion chops later she's gently stirring them into the sauce with the rest of the ingredients as I quickly collect a bottle of wine and a pair of glasses before motioning for her to join me in the other room once she's done.

I slip into my chair next to the window and quickly find myself getting lost in the beauty and mystique of the sea visible just beyond the edge of the yard. I watch as the waves crash against the small retaining wall set up around the little island that serves as the site of our districts Victor's Village and I'm so engrossed in the power and beauty on display that I don't even notice that Allure has joined me and even managed to pour the two of us some wine without my noticing.

"You've got that distant look in your eyes again babe. Do you feel like talking about it?"

"It's nothing, just thinking about things again is all."

"About tomorrow and the games, or is something else bothering you?"

"Nothing's bothering me, and I guess it's a bit of both."

"Ok then, do you want to talk about it or are you going to try to deal with everything yourself like you have since you won?"

"I'm not trying to exclude you from anything; I just don't want to burden you with all my crap on top of all the stuff we already have to take care of."

"Joyce I love you, that means your problems are mine and mine are yours. As to the pressure of being a mentor you've got to do it too so we're already sharing those problems as it is. So stop trying to shelter me from your problems and just tell me what's on your mind."

"I was just thinking about the sea, about how much I loved it and how all I ever wanted in life was the freedom to be out on it enjoying all the power and beauty the open water has to offer. I was thinking about how no matter what I do now I'll never have the chance to be that free, how no matter what I do or how hard I try I'll never escape the future the Capitol has planned for me."

"I know what you mean, it's hard to think of what life could have been and not get sad. You're the only good thing that's happened to me since I won my own Games Joyce, and I'm not trying to be cute about that either. The only reason I'm still able to play the part the Capitol demands of me is because of you."

I feel the first string of tears starting to run down my face as I pull her close and plant a soft kiss on her forehead as my sorrow breaks through my defenses and the tears start to flow free and uninterrupted down my face only to drop off onto her cheek. Within a few seconds, I'm openly sobbing into her shoulder as she runs a reassuring hand along my back while fighting back tears of her own.

The two of us just sit there for a while and hold each other as the sun slowly slips below the horizon and the beauty of twilight slips into the sweet embrace of night. Finally after what feels like an eternity of legitimate peace and happiness Allure slips out of my arms and makes her way into the kitchen where a quick burst of noise is followed by a long and eerie silence that's only broken by her return with two steaming bowls of soup and some bread and butter on a silver tray.

She passes me a bowl before setting the tray with the bread and butter on the little table between the two of us and quickly collects her own stew and shoveling a heaping spoon full into her mouth. I'm a little more reserved in how I eat and while the stew is every bit as amazing as it always is I manage to suppress the urge to scarf it down too quickly and it takes me almost a full five more minutes to finish my first bowl then it does Allure. However, she insists on waiting for me to finish before going back to get a second helping and by the time I finally finish she almost runs into the kitchen in her haste to dish up a second helping for the both of us.

This time, she eats much slower than before and in the silence created by her slower eating we're forced to turn our attention towards the uncomfortable discussion of what our plan for tomorrow and the days ahead should be.

"So Joyce have you given any thought to how you want to play things tomorrow?"

"Well it's hard to decide anything until we know what kind of tributes we're going to be dealing with and since volunteering isn't allowed again this year we're going to have to wait like everyone else to see who we end up with for tributes."

"Ok but what about after that? How do you want to play everything else, do you want to train them separately or together, what about sponsor money and the pool we pull it from?"

"We really can't decide any of that until we find out if our tributes want to work together and we won't know that until after we have a chance to talk to them on the train at the earliest. For now all we can really do is decide on what we're going to wear tomorrow and wonder how hideously amusing Inala's going to look tomorrow."

"Well that's one thing that never changes no matter the circumstances; our escort will always look like a sequent train wreck with ridiculously oversized eyes."

Her outburst leaves me holding back a laugh and despite my best effort, it manages to slip out as a loud snort that immediately sends Allure into a tear-filled laughing fit. The two of us trade stories about some of the most memorable outfits Inala has worn since becoming our escort and with each and every exchange I feel my tension and apprehension melting away until finally it's gone completely.

"Well there's that smile that lights up a room, your smile is the most intoxicating site in the world babe."

I find myself blushing at her compliment even as I try to deflect the attention back onto her with a lame and half-assed compliment about her enchantingly perfect eyes. My pathetic attempt at redirection goes about as well as I'd expected it too as she simply brushes it aside before delving back into complimenting me and before long my face is as red as it's ever been and as hot as the sand on a hot summer day and I can't take anymore and I'm forced to give in to her superior skills.

"Fine you win, my smile is perfect and I'll never try to stop you from doting on me again. Is that what you want to hear?"

"There are a few other things I'd like to hear from you, but those can wait until later. For though I guess I'm satiated and willing to let the matter rest, as long as you're going to help me clean up and do the dishes that is."

"How did I know that was what this was leading up to?"

"Because you're as smart as you are beautiful. So are you going to help me or not?"

"Fine, but next time you're on your own."

I offer her a childish grin as I quickly dart my tongue out of my mouth and retract it and sprint off into the kitchen before she has a chance to react. I quickly pull out a large bowl and scoop the remains of the stew into it before covering it with foil and placing it in the refrigerator and turning my attention to the cream crusted mess that is the pot. I start to run some hot water and place a small dollop of soap in the water once it rises past the one-fifth line I etched into the porcelain as a guide.

Once the sink is full of hot and soapy water I dip the pot in and fill it up halfway before setting it aside to soak and turning my attention to the bowls and silverware that Allure brought in with her from the other room. I let the warm water swirl around my hands as I scrub the last vestiges of food off the silver surfaces while Allure takes my finished dishes and rinses them off before drying and returning them to their proper places.

It only takes us a few more minutes to finish up but by the time we do the clock on the wall is going crazy as the small cuckoo bird sings out in a somber tone that alerts us to the fact that it's midnight. We exchange questioning glances as if to ask one another how it is we let ourselves goof off so long on the one night of the year when we kind of need to get some sleep. Regardless of how it happened we both quickly finish straightening up the kitchen before making our way upstairs and getting ready for bed.

I quickly slip into my sleep clothes and crawl into the warm embrace of the bed a few seconds ahead of Allure who joins me a few seconds later. As I try my best to suppress my worries and fears about tomorrow I feel her wrap her arms around me and pull me close mere seconds before she drifts off to sleep. As her slow and rhythmic breathing helps me calm my frazzled nerves I find myself wondering how I managed to get so lucky to find someone who cares about me as much as she does.

For better or worse she's accepted me with all my insecurities and flaws that came along with my survival in my games and while I know I'm just as important to her as she is to me can't help but marvel at just how fortunate I am to have her. Being a victor is hard and being a mentor is harder still and if it wasn't for her I'm not sure I'd have been able to make it through the last two years without going crazy. I just hope we'll finally be able to bring one of the unfortunate children from our district that is destined to have his or her life torn to shreds tomorrow home. If I can do that then maybe I'll finally feel worthy of all the fortunate breaks that I've been on the receiving end of, and maybe, just maybe I'll finally be able to accept the role I'm destined to play in this twisted game.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello all, I hope everyone enjoyed this second little peek into the life of my second ever Victor and one of my favorite current mentors Joyce. Now this is more of a way for me to continue to introduce you to the previous winners while also being able to show everyone the tribute list without being one of those writers that post a short and mostly pointless tidbit to justify posting the list.**

 **Now before I post the list I wanted to thank everyone for sending in so many amazing and detailed tributes, I was amazing to see so many people interested in submitting to my story and it was an incredibly difficult process to narrow down the list to the 24 that I ended up accepting. Also if anyone has any questions at all about why I moved your tribute or why I didn't accept your tribute please feel free to PM me and I'll do my best to explain my thinking behind the picks I made, also I hope everyone continues to read the story even if your submission wasn't taken and I truly do look forward to taking this amazing adventure with all of you wonderful people. Now without further ado, I present the tributes for this the 104th Annual Hunger Games!**

 **Show No Mercy Tribute List:**

D1F-Kerensa Oddette-18(IVolunteerAsAuthor)

D1M-Claro Alabaster-18(VeneratedArt)

D2F-Cassia Decima Maximus-16(Mistycharming)

D2M-Augustus Rowkin-15(dreams and desperation)

D3F-Paxx Carthage-15(TheHungerGames19)

D3M-William "Will" Java III-17(Platrium)

D4F-Deverin Aldous-16(Jabber Blabber Ink)

D4M-Docker Henderson-18(Ares the War God)

D5F-Tesla Brite-15(SilverAshes13)

D5M-Barrett Martinez-13(starrymidnight16)

D6F-Keyna Rane-18(chocolate chip homicide)

D6M-Perriwood "Perry" Coltrove-15(Platrium)

D7F-Larkin Lindell-15(Mystical Pine Forest)

D7M-Bryden Maier-18(LokiThisIsMadness)

D8F-Twyla Monroe-14(ezmonee6)

D8M-Inigo Cambric-16(heavydirtysoul)

D9F-Briar Sycamore-12(starrymidnight16)

D9M-Hudson Levanten-15(We're All Okay)

D10F-Mazie Vernon-14(Minna5)

D10M-James Wild-18(TranscendentElvenRanger)

D11F-Tepary Plantae-17(AaronIris34)

D11M-Javon Lykes-18(betttyy)

D12F-Ruby Magnus-18(Red Roses1000)

D12M-Frazier Von Haren-17(Bluffs)


	4. Opposites Attract(D1 and D12 Reapings)

**Ruby Magnus-18(D12F)**

I can't believe how unfair all of this is, I mean the chances of me getting reaped are so remote I can't for the life of me figure out why I have to wear this stupid dress. I mean I understand that it's important to look presentable in the highly unimaginable event that I do end up getting reaped but I know for a fact that I can do that without having to wear this obscenely uncomfortable thing for the next few hours.

"Mom do I really have to go out in this, why can't I wear the same nice pants and blouse I did last year?"

"Last year you weren't eligible to be chosen, this year you are."

"Right but that doesn't mean I have to wear something that's going to make me sweat to death. Besides, I'm such a long shot to get reaped it shouldn't matter what I look like. I could go covered in mud wearing a bed sheet and it wouldn't make any bit of difference."

"Ruby we're not going to argue about this again so just stop. Wear the dress this year and next year you wear whatever you want. If you want to go covered in mud and wearing a bed sheet then be my guest, but this year you're going to wear the dress and that's final."

"I can't get reaped next year so it doesn't matter. I'll be able to stand back in the shade with you, dad and the other adults instead of out in the square with the sun beating down on me."

"Well, you don't have time to change anyway so it doesn't matter. Now go grab your dad out of his study so we can go, you don't want to be late to your last reaping do you?"

It's not like it really matters at this point but I'm not going to get anywhere arguing with my mom, for someone who's so polite and soft-spoken about everything else she's got a real stern streak about stuff like this. I quickly slip out of the living room and dart down the hall to the oversized closet my dad uses as a private study. I find him crammed inside amongst the mess of books and other random things he's gotten into the habit of collecting.

"Dad, mom says we need to leave."

"Well don't you look beautiful darling? For a second, I thought I was looking at the little princess that stole my heart eighteen years ago."

"Dad we don't have time for this. Mom says we need to hurry or we're going to be late."

"There's always time for happy memories and family Ruby, never forget that."

I roll my eyes at his overly soppy remarks even as I force myself to smile as he wraps me in a hug while my mom shouts down the hall for us to hurry up. He breaks the hug and offers me a big smile as he shoos me along back towards the front door where my mom waits impatiently with a bright red shawl in her hands.

"Mom I'm not wearing that, it's too hot for this dress as it is and there's no way I'm adding that on top of it."

"Ruby it goes with the dress, it's not going to look right if you don't wear it."

I scrunch my face up into a frown and stare back into her eyes and after a few seconds of silent combat between her will and mine, she sighs and tosses the shawl over the back of a chair and motions for me to get moving. I allow myself a brief smile in my moment of triumph but I quickly stifle it as my dad opens the front door and we're quickly swept up in the mass of people moving towards the reaping.

The traffic starts out relatively light but once we get closer to the square the influx of Seam people mixing in with those of us from the Merchant side creates a bit of a jam that takes the peacekeepers a few seconds to sort out but otherwise the walk is relatively enjoyable. Once we get to the square itself my parents are directed towards the back where the other adults and younger children have already started to file in to watch while I'm sent towards the registration tables where seven separate lines have been set up to process the different ages.

I quickly slip into the eighteen-year-old line and halfway up I'm forced to divert myself left to the girl's side but the whole process runs surprisingly smoothly compared to how it was two years ago. Once I'm checked in and back in my section with the other girls I try my hardest to find my friend Sasha but it's a fruitless endeavor as I've only just started looking when the anthem blares out of the hastily set up loudspeakers and our district escort Valora strolls out on stage in an absolutely hideous lime green dress that clashes something fierce with her hot pink hair and makeup.

"Welcome everyone welcome to the District Twelve Reaping for this the One Hundred and Fourth Annual Hunger Games. I'm Valora Peak and it's my extreme honor and privilege to be your Capitol Escort again this year. Now I'm sure all of you are as anxious as I am to get started so let's get to it shall we? As always we'll be starting with the ladies."

She struts over to the bright pink ball that holds the names of every eligible girl in the district inside and delicately slips her claw-like hand into the mass of papers. She twirls and swirls them about for a bit before finally deciding on a paper and majestically plucking it out before prancing back to the podium with a wide smile on her face.

"Our female tribute this year will be….Ruby Magnus!"

* * *

 **Frazier Von Haren-17(D12M)**

A hush falls over the crowded square as Valora calls out the name Ruby Magnus a second and then a third time and while part of me is breathing a massive sigh of relief at the fact that my twin sister Maya and my friend Aliana are safe for another year my mind is racing at the thought of just who this Ruby girl is. Finally, after repeating herself for the fourth time Valora signals for the peacekeeper commander to go and find her female tribute.

The commander motions to two of his officers in the back and they quickly slip into the mass of eighteen-year-old girls kitty corner from where I'm standing with the seventeen-year-old boys and within a couple of seconds of searching a massive ring has been created around a very frightened looking girl with beautiful blond hair. The peacekeepers take a hold of her by both arms and start to slowly but forcefully drag her towards the stage and while she attempts to squirm out a couple of times she's never able to break away from their iron grip. Eventually, they get her to the stage where they deposit her next to Valora before silently making their way back to their previous positions patrolling the area between the tributes and the general population.

"Well you sure made us work to get you up here Ruby but it was worth the wait. Now, why don't you tell us a little bit about your fabulous self so the people of Panem can get to know you a bit better?"

She pushes the microphone into her face but she just stands there with a terrified look in her eyes and an almost indescribably passive look on her face. Finally after half a minute or so of dead air without a Ruby so much as pretending she's going to say or do something Valora pulls back and turns her attention towards the cameras and the crowd.

"Well it looks like District Twelve's newest tribute isn't in a talkative mood but that's ok, after all, the sexy and mysterious tributes are always the most fun and she's got that down pat. So let's turn our attention towards picking her a partner instead."

She glides over to the baby blue bowl that holds the boys names and quickly snatches a slip of paper off the top without even pretending to mix it up like she did before and instead of the show-offish flourish and prancing she'd done before she simply walks back to the podium and unfolds the paper with a calm and determined demeanor before calling out the name that shatters my world in a loud and clear voice.

"The male tribute from District Twelve this year will be…. Frazier Von Haren!"

My name hasn't even fully left her lips before my stomach jumps into my throat even as my mind starts racing with plans and ideas for how I'm going to make it through this alive. By the time the fact that she'd really called my name finally sinks in the area around me that moments ago had been jam-packed with my peers is now as empty as a ghost town as each of them does everything they can think of to get away from me as if I've just been struck with a terrible disease.

I try to brush off the mild hurt that seeing so many people I know acting like this causes me and put on a confident grin as I slowly make my way into the aisle. Once I get out of the crowd I catch sight of my sister and my friend standing next to the rope opposite me as my sister does everything she can not to burst into tears while Aliana tries to comfort her despite the tears streaming down her beautiful cheeks. I offer them a confident nod before turning away and strolling up on stage as confidently and as surely as I can manage. Once I'm finally up there Valora plants a very disingenuous kiss on my cheek before snatching up the microphone and shoving it in my face.

"Well this is certainly a rare treat, it looks like District Twelve is going to be sending us two heartthrobs this year for the Capitol to swoon over. So tell us a little bit about yourself Frazier, what do you want the people of Panem to know about you?"

"Well, there's not a whole lot to say really. I'm thankful for the chance to represent my district in the games and I'm looking forward to working with my district partner Ruby, our future mentor Onyx and of course with you Valora."

"Well, you are a real treat Frazier, handsome and well-mannered the ladies are just going to eat you up. Well, District Twelve let's hear it for your tributes the lovely Ruby Magnus and the dapper Frazier Von Haren!"

* * *

 **Ruby Magnus-18(D12F)**

"It's just not fair, why are they doing this to my baby?"

"Mom I'm sure it wasn't intentional, after all, you've always sad there was still a chance even though my name only went in once a year."

"Yes but I never thought you'd be unlucky enough to actually get reaped. There are twelve-year-olds with the same number of slips as you if not more, how in the world did one of your seven slips get chosen over all the others?"

"I don't know, bad luck, chance, in the end, does it really matter how it happened, mom?"

"Ruby don't be short with your mother, she's just worried about you, and frankly so am I. It's going to be impossible for us to watch our princess fighting for her life and not be able to help."

He doesn't have to tell me that, after all, I'm the one that has to fight. After all, it's been fourteen years since Onyx won the eighty-ninth games and he hasn't exactly powered a tribute very far as a mentor. Honestly, I'm not sure if he's ever mentored a tribute into the top ten and he's just become my one and only hope of getting ready to fight for my life, well him and my district partner.

"Do either of you know anything about this Frazier kid? Have you ever met his parents or anything?"

"He's been in the store a couple of times with his sister and a couple other kids buying things but other than that I've never seen him."

"What about you dad?"

"His father and I went to school together but after he started working in the mines I never really saw him much. I do recall hearing him being referred to as smart by some of the people that work at the school. Maybe the two of you will make a good team."

"I'm not sure I want to work with him and I'm almost positive that he'll never want to work with me."

"Dear no one really cares about how you react to the reaping; it's all about what you do in the Capitol that matters."

"That's a load of crap and you know it, mom. After freezing up and having to be dragged on stage just short of kicking and screaming no one in their right mind would ever want to ally with me."

I can tell my attitude is upsetting my mom but at this point, I don't really care. It's me that's going to be marked as an outcast and a pariah before I even set foot in the training center and it's me that's going to probably die. Having such a calm and collected district partner just makes it that much clearer what's in store for me, if I'd gotten stuck with a really young partner or someone who threw up I might have a chance at looking decent but unless Frazier loses his mind and allies with me or someone else completely melts down during their reaping I'm screwed.

"Look Ruby your mom and I love you and we know everyone in the Capitol will too, you've just got to believe in yourself and let your personality shine through."

I'm not as confident as my dad is that my personality is going to win people over but I can't leave my parents an emotional wreck before going into the games so if it makes them feel better I guess it wouldn't hurt to try, at least until I'm sure no one wants to work with me anyway.

I nod my head in confirmation and my parents wrap me in a joint hug that's so tight and emotional I never want it to end. However, I know it has to eventually but there love and support does help me purge my mind of the doubt and uncertainty that's been filling it. I may not have started off on the best foot with my reaction but I can damn sure guarantee that will be the last time I slip up like that. From here on out I'm going to have to be completely and totally focused on winning the games and getting back home to my family and no one is going to stand in my way, no one.

* * *

 **Frazier Von Haren-17(D12M)**

"I'm not even sure what to say, I mean thank you for coming to see me off doesn't feel appropriate for a situation like this but I'm not sure what does."

"Well, son just know that your mother, sister and I will be cheering for you every step of the way. Remember that we'll always be in your corner and no matter what happens or….Or what you have to do we'll always love you."

My dad pulls me into a tight hug and after a few seconds, I feel the sobbing body of my mom close in behind me as the two of them attempt to envelop me in a protective cocoon of love and support. After a couple of minutes like this, the two of them pry themselves away and quietly leave the room as my sister Maya and my friends Marshall and Alina are ushered in to replace them.

"I can't believe they reaped my baby brother, it's just so…..Unfair."

"Come on you're like three minutes older than I am does that really qualify me as a 'baby brother'?"

"In my eyes it does, now stop arguing and give me a hug before I burst into tears."

She pulls me in for a hug and holds me tightly as her composer breaks and tears start to stream down her face and within a few seconds she's sobbing uncontrollably into my shoulder. I try to think of something, anything to say that will help her get through this but I can't for the life of me think of anything and that's the hardest part of this. I'm smart enough to understand complexed problems and to thrive doing the impossible but consoling my distraught sister is beyond even my abilities and for some reason that little fact infuriates me more than being reaped for the games ever could.

After a few minutes, my discomfort becomes obvious and I'm forced to concede defeat in my attempt to console her and motion for Alina and Marshall to help. Alina takes Maya by the hand and leads her away for me before wrapping her arms around her and letting her unload her frustration and fear as a series of ear-shattering scream into her shoulder while Marshall takes the opportunity to pull me into the opposite corner of the room to talk strategy.

"So do you know what you're going to do?"

"Of course, I do….Well, kind of….Not really."

"Well you're obviously smart enough to figure this out and you sure as hell don't need me adding pressure by reminding you what you've got riding on a win."

"Yet you're doing it anyway."

"Well, you know me I'm all about giving you what I need not what you need."

"You can be a real ass sometimes."

"True, and for some reason, I'm still your best friend."

"That you are and as my best friend, I have a favor to ask."

"Anything you need."

"Can you look after my family while I'm gone, especially Maya, we've never really been apart since birth and this is going to be harder for her to deal with than anyone else."

"Of course, I'll look after them, but you have to promise me you'll win this thing and come back to us. Promise me Frazier."

"I….I promise I'll come back, Marshall."

"Goodman. Well, I guess it's my turn to console Maya so Alina can say her goodbyes. You take care of yourself in there."

He clasps his hand on my shoulder and gives it an affectionate squeeze before heading over and leading my still sobbing sister out of the room and leaving Alina and me alone. For a moment, the two of us just stare at one another in awkward silence until finally she shatters the tension by throwing her arms around me and letting the slightest of groans escape her lips.

"You have to be careful in there Frazier; none of us will be able to survive losing you."

"Come on Alina it's me, you know I'm always going to be thinking three steps ahead of the others. As long as I stay on task nothing's going to stand in my way."

"You're going to need more than bravado and confidence to survive this Frazier, you're going to need to play smart and take risks. You need to be flexible and unbending, cautious and bold, you need to be yourself but you'll also need to be like Marshall but I know you can do it."

"That means a lot coming from you."

My eyes dart to the clock and my stomach drops once I realize that we have less than a minute left and in my irrational haste I decide to tell her something I never thought I'd be brave enough to tell her.

"Look before I leave there's some…..There's something I need to tell you."

"Don't, just hold onto it and tell me when you come home."

"I might not make it home."

"Well if what you're going to tell me is really important to you you'll just have to find a way."

She quickly wraps me in another hug seconds before a rather disgruntled looking peacekeeper throws open the door and tears her out of my arms before roughly dragging her out of the room. As the door slams shut between us I'm forced to stifle the urge to cry as the last sight I see of my friend is her beautiful green eyes full of tears. As silence quickly settles back over my world and the little room that seems to be the extent of my life right now I make a promise to myself that I'll find a way to make it through the games and make it back to the people I love no matter what it takes. I just hope my loved ones will still recognize the me that comes out the other side.

* * *

 **Claro Alabaster-18(D1M)**

The reaping isn't fun anymore. Two years ago everyone was alive and happy, hell the square was practically a party zone as everyone mingled and interacted with one another while preparing for the fun to start but now everyone is somber and sullen, it's like not having the ability for the best of us to volunteer has sucked the life out of the district.

Then again I guess I understand the unease and pressure everyone has to be feeling because no one can volunteer. It's easy to have fun and relax when everyone knows days in advance which boy and girl are going to be representing the district, hell the reaping was more a burdensome formality until the President pulled the rug out from under us with her little announcement last year. With nine little words she took the culture and soul of our district and shattered it into a million tiny pieces, now we have completely unprepared twelve-year-olds with as good a chance of getting picked as the incredibly trained eighteen-year-olds and once you throw the woefully unprepared older kids into the mix you've got a recipe for disaster.

At least we haven't let this unfortunate turn of events completely ruin our district, we even managed to have a little fun last year after the reaping. Despite the fact that we ended up getting stuck with a bawling twelve-year-old as a tribute the district still managed to come together and celebrate the spirit of the event just like we always do, I just hope this year we end up with better tributes so the party isn't so dull.

I've been standing out here in the sun for the better part of the last hour because my parents insisted on making sure we were one of the first families to arrive as if that really matters at this point. I mean I understand the desire to make a strong impression on the rest of the district but getting here as early as we did is just unnecessary. However there is one perk to getting here as early as we did and that's the chance to hang out with my friends Bastion and Tilver and I know just the question to get everyone in the reaping spirit.

"So what color do you think our escort will be this year?"

"Is that really what's on your mind right now Claro?"

"Would I have asked if it wasn't Bastion?"

"Probably, you do tend to spout off random things without a real reason."

"Lighten up Bastion he's just having fun. To answer your question I'm betting on gold. She showed up bronzed two years ago and silver last year so logically gold would be the next step."

"Ok so we have one for gold, do you want to guess Bastion or are you going to be a party pooper?"

"I guess I'll play. If I had to guess I'd say she'll throw us for a loop this year and come out as something really wild and imaginative, and with that in mind, I'm going to go with sapphire blue."

"Why sapphire blue?"

"Well, she's done ruby-red and emerald-green in the last six years so that would sit in with her pattern. Ruby followed by two years of platinum then emerald followed by bronze and silver. Savera is a very meticulous person according to the victors so I can see her planning a rotation like that out years in advance."

"Well you both make excellent points, in fact, they're so good I'm going to steel and combine them for my answer. I'm betting she comes out in like golden clothes with sapphire skin. Kind of like a sapphire gem set inside a piece of golden jeweler."

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard, but I'll bet you ten bucks that's not what she's wearing."

"You really want to lose money to me again Tilver?"

"What's the matter, scared?"

"Not even a little, Bastion you want in on this too?"

"No way, I'd much rather keep my money and be right than be wrong and lose it."

"Suite yourself, so do we have a deal Tilver?"

He offers me his hand and I shake it firmly just a few seconds in front of the first note of the anthem blaring out from the hastily erected loudspeakers hanging over the square. The three of us watch closely as the mayor walks out on stage holding the arm of our oldest living female victor Cashmere while her brother Gloss follows a few steps behind. After him, the Sangster family makes their way out on stage with the youngest Verity walking out last with her friend and fellow victor Velvet to the announcement that they'll be mentoring our district's tributes this year. The mayor takes his place at the podium and casually waits for the applause to die down before introducing our Districts Capitol Escort Savera Spottiswoode who seems to glide out of the Justice Center's front door like some kind of man-sized hovercraft.

However despite her seemingly unnatural ability to levitate I can't help but feel a little excited as she's dressed almost exactly how I predicted she would be. A magnificent golden dress with an elaborately adorned headpiece stands in beautiful contrast to her deep azure skin that seems to sparkle in the sun as she gracefully makes her way to the podium to replace the mayor.

"Don't worry about it Tilver, I'll just add this ten to the fifteen you already owed me."

His only response is a disgruntled grown as does his best to avoid looking at me while Savera takes her place on the podium and immediately launches into her speech about how honored and privileged she feels to be here again to escort our tributes to the Capitol. I half listen to her as she drones on for the better part of five minutes before finally dispensing with the pleasantries and getting to the good part.

"Now let's see which lucky young woman will have the honor of representing District One is this year's Hunger Games."

She moves over and dips her slender blue-tinted hand into the massive reaping ball filled with pink slips of paper before delicately sifting through them in an attempt to find the lucky one that will deliver us our next victor. After almost a minute of this, she finally picks one and heads back to the podium with a massive smile on her golden lips.

"Our female tribute this year will be…. Kerensa Oddette!"

* * *

 **Kerensa Oddette-18(D1F)**

At first I'm not sure I really heard her call my name, after all, the odds of me being picked are so astronomically small that I never even bothered to think about the possibility but after she repeats it a few more times the reality finally starts to sink in and I find myself rooted in place where I stand. I've spent my whole life preparing for every possible outcome and eventuality I could possibly think of happening to me and this is the only one I ignored. I mean at first it was because I knew I'd never get picked to volunteer and even when they banned volunteering my chances of being the one reaped were so low I didn't think I needed to waste my time planning for it, and now that possibility has become a reality and I don't know how to act.

"Ms. Oddette if you don't come up here on your own we'll have to send someone out to find you and we don't want that now do we…? Very well then, commander would you be so kind as to please find Ms. Oddette for me?"

The next few seconds pass in a blur and while I'm not sure exactly how it happened I'm fairly confident in saying that the peacekeeper posted next to my age group carried me up on stage in a stupor and while I'm pretty sure I didn't embarrass myself all that much in the process the damage might already be done. After all, who's going to want to support and sponsor a tribute from District One that can't even walk up on stage?

"Welcome, Kerensa welcome. I have to say you were well worth the wait to see my dear but I do have a question to ask if you don't mind."

My brain is still trying to catch up with everything that's going on and because of that, I can't think of the appropriate response to her question so I decide to simply nod in the hopes that she'll take the hint and move on.

"Where did you get those shoes?"

"My….My what?"

"Your shoes dear, they're absolutely breathtaking and I must know where you got them so I can get myself a pair."

"I….I got them from a store here in town that sells high-quality dress shoes for special occasions. I….I wore them today because I hoped they'd bring me good luck."

"Well, I'd say they worked just fine. After all how many chances do you get to represent your district in the Hunger Games?"

I try to respond but my brain won't let me because I haven't thought through what I'm going to say fully so instead I simply plaster on as confident and happy a smile as I can manage given the situation as Savera turns her attention away from me and back to the crowd.

"Well we got off to a little bit of a rocky start but it looks like Kerensa is going to be a hell of a competitor for all of you this year, but let's see who she'll be paired up with shall we?"

She quickly makes her way over to the boys reaping ball where she plunges her hand into the mass of papers and rummages around before snatching one up and quickly scampering back to the podium with the same mesmerizing smile she had when she called out my name a few minutes earlier.

"The male tribute for this year will be…. Claro Alabaster!"

After she finishes reading the name my eyes immediately start scanning for my new district partner and after a few seconds a small path starts to materialize out in the back and I release a breath I didn't know I was holding in when I realize that it's back in the eighteen-year-old boys section. I don't know anything about my new partner but at the very least he's not a little kid so maybe the two of us will be able to work well enough together that I'll have a chance to sit down and plan some of this out.

Once he makes his way into the aisle and starts to stroll up to the stage I immediately notice how confident and sure he looks. How someone can be that confident in a situation as unpredictable and unnerving as this is beyond me but at the very least he looks like he'll know what to do. I quickly find myself trying to think of how Claro and his confidence can fit into the overall strategy I'm trying to map out that I'm completely oblivious to what's going on until a small spattering of laughter from the audience snaps me back to the here and now and I see him trying to pick himself up off the ground.

"Well Claro that was quite a tumble there, are you ok?"

Savera's question is innocent enough and judging by the deep shade of crimson his face is currently colored all that's hurt is his pride but given the current situation that can be just as deadly as a physical injury.

"I'm ok but someone might want to check on the step, I think my head did a real number on it."

His joke is incredibly lame and juvenile but it does ease the tension and within a few seconds he's slid himself into a more comfortable role as he playfully banters with Savera about his cloths and how if he'd known he'd be meeting such a charming and attractive woman he'd have dressed up a little more.

"Well, I guess I'll let it slide this time, as long as you promise to dress to impress me going forward."

"You're as kind as you are beautiful Savera."

"Well thank you dear but we are on a schedule so the rest of your compliments will have to wait for later. Now District One let's hear a warm round of applause for your tributes for this year's Hunger Games, Claro Alabaster, and Kerensa Oddette!"

* * *

 **Claro Alabaster-18(D1M)**

"I can't believe I tripped! My one chance to make a great first impression of the Capitol and I fell flat on my face like a klutz. Can this day possibly get any worse?"

"Calm down son it's really not that big a deal."

"How is it not a big deal dad? I only get one chance to make a first impression and I blew it with an epic face plant. Now whenever the Capitol talks about me I'll be the face planter from One, I'd say that's about as bad as it can get."

"Look you don't know how the other eleven reapings are going to turn out until you see them and a strong training score and a good interview can erase any early blunders. Just listen to your mentors; train hard and latch on with a strong alliance and none of this will matter."

"What kind of serious alliance would want someone who can't keep his feet under him while walking?"

"The kind that's made up of serious competitors and wants to have the best shot at winning the games, and you have a lot to offer an alliance like that son."

"Well I guess it could have been worse, at least I recovered pretty well."

"Well I'm not sure joking is the way to prove you're an asset to anyone but at least you showed you can turn a disadvantage into an advantage if you have too. Now all you have to do is avoid screwing up again and letting your talents do the talking instead of your mouth."

"What's wrong with my mouth?"

"You have a tendency to mouth off and make light when the situation calls for seriousness. If you pull something like that in the Capitol it'll paint a target on your back that other tributes will be all too happy to shoot at."

"I don't think I make light of anything, rather I look at it as trying to liven up dreary and unnecessarily somber situations."

"That right there is a prime example of what not to do son. You can't talk your way out of every tense situation you're going to find yourself in so you shouldn't try. Use your brain and a little situational awareness to read the room and respond accordingly. If you don't then this face plant will be the least of your problems."

My dad can be a real buzz kill but he's not wrong about this, at least not completely. I'm going to have to think and act more appropriately in the Capitol if I want to cultivate the image and appearance that I'm a winner, especially in the first few days. Once I do that I can let my more laid back and fun-loving side shine through, I mean being fun and playful during my interview is a sure-fire way to sin support so I can't bury it completely.

After all, I'm not me if I'm not trying to have a little fun and trying to be something I'm not is a sure-fire way to come across as fake and disingenuous to the masses and that's the last thing I can afford to do after my little accident today. In the end, I'm going to need to take my dad's advice but only to a certain point, besides after I win he won't care how I did it or how I behaved. All he and my mom really care about is having a victor in the family and that's why I intend to give them, I may be a funny and playful victor but I'll still be a victor.

* * *

 **Kerensa Oddette-18(D1F)**

"Dad, how do I plan and prepare for something that by its very nature is supposed to be unpredictable? How in the world am I expected to map out a winning strategy when any little alteration to what I invasion the arena will be or the other tributes will do can completely tear it t shreds?"

"That's a good question honey and unfortunately, I don't have an answer for it either."

"I mean everything about this is just….Nutz. First, there's the haphazard and random way training will be with other tributes trying to learn weapons and skills they don't have the aptitude for, that'll slow me down and force me to constantly re-prioritize my regiment for that day. Then I have to take into account allies and their strengths and weaknesses not to mention having to worry about the purity of their motives and the strength of their resolve. None of that even comes close to the general disorder and chaos of the games themselves. How can I formulate plans and backups if I don't know the topography or the climate?"

"You don't need to be deeply specific about any of that right now. What you can control right now is which mentor you get and the direction any alliance and training talks with your district partner take. The rest you'll have to plan for generally and adjust accordingly."

"But what if I can't? What happens if I can't re-calibrate my daily training regimen on the fly and I end up missing out on shoring up my first aid or combat skills? What happens if I end up allied with someone that doesn't think about how an action will affect them and the rest of us? What happens if I'm racing another tribute for a weapon during the bloodbath but they get a better jump than me or the weapon is closer to them?"

"Kerensa you need to calm down and breathe, there's nothing you can do about any of this right now anyway and fretting over it is only going to make you sick."

"But I have to worry about it. If I don't know one else will and that's a recipe for chaos and disaster and once those settle in my chances of winning go down to about zero."

"Look I agree that you need to be through and prepared for this but you have to do so in manageable chunks. If you get too wrapped up in everything you're going to make mistakes and you know as well as anyone that mistakes are deadly."

"That's easy for you to say especially when you're not the one who has to come up with the plan. It easy to sit back and point things out when you're not the one whose feet are to the fire, if I don't come up with a solid, full proof plan I don't have a snowball's chance in hell of surviving let alone winning the games."

"You're the only thing I have in the world Kerensa and if you died it would absolutely kill me so don't think for a second that this is any easier on me then it is on you. All I'm saying is beating yourself up and obsessing over something you can't control isn't going to help you win, if anything it's more likely to help you into an early grave."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this. You've spent my whole life, my whole life dad telling me to prepare for the worst. Now when I'm sitting here and the worst has happened you're telling me to calm down and relax? How did you go from telling me to have backup plans to my backup plans to this?"

"In a normal situation you do need to have plans and backup plans but this isn't a normal situation. You said it yourself that the games by their very nature are supposed to be chaotic and unpredictable so that the tributes can't plan for them. All you can do is take the advice of your mentors and outline a plan that can be fine-tuned and implemented after you get into the arena."

I can't for the life of me figure out where this go with the flow attitude my dad has right now is coming from but we don't have all that much time left before I have to go and I'd rather not spend it arguing with him. No, I'll just sit here and talk about better times with him like he seems to want and I'll worry about the rest later. After all, I'm going to be under the tutelage of our district's most recent winners in Verity and Velvet and I'm sure they'll be able to help me come up with a plan. I mean I'm positive they'll have an idea of how to plan for the unpredictability of the games; I mean how else could they have won?

* * *

 **A/N: First off I'd like to give a super special thanks to Red Roses1000, Bluffs, VeneratedArt, and IVolunteerAsAuthor for sending in Ruby, Frazier, Claro and Kerensa.**

 **Well, this wraps up our first introduction chapter and as readers from my previous stories will realize I decided to change the format a little this time. Instead of how I normally do the story, I'm going to do 6 chapter like this which is a mashup of the reapings and justice center. After that everyone will get a train ride POV followed by the parade from the Master of Ceremonies. After that, we'll have 3 training chapters with 5 tributes each and the individual sessions with 5 and the scores with 4. Then everyone gets an interview before we start the games. By going this way I'm hoping to give everyone a chance to get better fleshed out before the games start so I hope everyone is ok with the new format.**

 **So what did everyone think about our first batch of tributes and the new format? Please review and let me know what you think of the chapter and the tributes and I'll see you all early next week for Districts 2 and 11 :D Also to answer the question from the last chapter about Joyce and Allure yes both of them are girls and they are in a relationship lol :)**


	5. Crossroads(D2 and D11 Reapings)

**Cassia Decima Maximus-16(D2F)**

"Romulus hurry up already, the reapings starts soon and if I'm late because of you I'll kick the snot out of you when we get home."

"We're only running late because it took you nearly an hour and three tries to get your hair 'just right'."

"No we're running late because you refuse to hurry, now shut your mouth and keep up or I'll leave you behind."

"No, you won't, if mom and dad found out you left me behind they'd tear you a new one. Besides it's not like it matters if we're the first or last ones to arrive, the reaping is going to be just as stupid as it always is."

I'll never understand my little brother's attitude about all this, maybe he's just too young and immature to understand just how important the games really are but this little 'phase' of his is starting to annoy me. He's got to understand that he's just as likely to be reaped as anyone else and no one can volunteer and save him from it, not with the new restriction against it. Then again maybe he just doesn't have the stomach for it, after all not everyone is born to be a champion like I was, that might explain his lackluster effort in training and his devil-may-care attitude towards the games in general.

"Just shut up and try to keep up. You may not care if we're first or last but some of us care about 'silly' things like appearance and promptness."

"Would you chill out for once in your high strung life, because if you'd take a second and relax you might have realized that we're already here."

I make a quick scan of the area and sure enough we are in fact standing just a few feet outside of the main square, and just as I'd feared no one else is in line to check in and a trio of rather angry-looking peacekeepers are stomping towards us with the check in books and a blood scanner. I let out a nearly silent curse as they quickly close in on us and while I'd love nothing more than to unload on my brother for making us late I manage to control myself and instead I simply offer up my hand and allow the guards to prick my finger and check me in. Romulus isn't as cooperative but a sharp elbow from me to his gut manages to shake enough sense lose that he finally extends his hand which one of the peacekeepers quickly grabs a hold of so his associate can prick his finger and check him in.

A few seconds later one of the guards is walking towards the commander while the other two lead us to our respective age group areas and despite my extreme embarrassment at the situation I manage to keep a calm and confident smirk on my face the entire time. Unfortunately, Romulus isn't as controlled and he's not nearly as well-mannered as I am so it's hardly a surprise to me that he all but throws a fit when the peacekeeper escorting him pushes him into his proper place.

Fortunately, the other boys around him are able to stop him from doing something stupid and the peacekeeper departs without incident with a satisfied smirk on his face. Deciding to ignore the obvious spectacle my little brother is about to create I quickly melt into the crowd and begin to scan the faces around me for my friend Tatiana. It takes me a few seconds to find her standing amongst a mass of giggling girls that make up our training group.

I've never really gotten along with the other girls all that well as they've always been fond of stupid and frivolous things like makeup and what everyone else is doing with their lives that I've just never enjoyed, but Tatiana's tried to get me to open up and socialize with them more. However after the embarrassment I've just been subjected to today's, not the day to try and force me to get along with these hyenas so instead of forcing myself to play nice I motion for her to join me. She nods towards me in affirmation before quickly excusing herself from the group and joining me with a big grin on her face.

"Decided to make a big entrance today huh?"

"Believe me, it wasn't my choice, I swear it's almost like Romulus wants to get in trouble."

"Well, he's never been the sharpest knife in the drawer, not like you or your older brother Octavian."

"Well if he doesn't pull his head out of his ass and start trying a little harder my parents are going to tear him a new one, and if they don't I sure as hell will."

"Don't let him get to you Cass, he's an idiot and everyone knows it."

"Yeah but I'm getting tired of getting dragged down with him. It's so frustrating being known as the sister of the rebellious fool instead of for my own ability and accomplishments."

"He'll get what's coming to him and so will you, remember karma's a real bitch."

I offer her a thankful smile as the anthem starts to blare out over the loudspeakers while our pathetically dilapidated excuse for a Mayor struts out on stage and attempts to welcome everyone to the reaping in an incredibly boring monotone voice. He drones on for a few minutes about what an honor it is for everyone in Two to be here today before launching into his traditional speech about the greatness of the Capitol and how important a partner our District is in ensuring the stability and prosperity of that nation. By the time he's finally done I'm all but asleep but the sudden burst of excitement that accompanies his introduction of our past victors snaps me back to reality before I start drooling.

The list is a who's who of impressive names ranging from our oldest Victor Brutus to our most recent Victor Claudius who won the Ninety-Eight games in spectacularly bloody fashion. As he takes his place center stage and offers a semi-interested wave to the cheering crowd Tatiana urgently taps me on the shoulder before whispering softly in my ear.

"Is it just me or has he gotten a lot hotter since last year?"

It's not just her, honestly, Claudius has really filled out his once lanky and gangly body surprisingly well since the last time I saw him. However considering how big a mouth she has and her tendency to let our girl talk sessions slip out when I'm with my boyfriend I'm not going to tell her that, at least not without covering my own ass too.

"He's definitely done a fair bit of growing up since last year, but he's still not half the man my Julius already is."

She offers me a sarcastic smirk and a wink as Claudius takes his seat and the mayor quickly introduces our District Escort Magnus, a small blob of a man in a ridiculously atrocious hot pink suit and tie combo that makes me want to hurl. He beams out at all of us before scurrying up to the podium at a brisk waddle, each step he takes sends a ripple through his already too tight outfit as his immense girth is shifted too and fro with every little shift of his body, it's a small miracle that he's able to make it to the podium without his outfit splitting at the seams.

"Thank you Mr. Mayor and hello to all of the lovely citizens of District Two. As the mayor said my name is Magnus Ballantynn and it's my extreme pleasure to once again have the privilege of being your Escort to the Capitol for the Hunger Games. Now I know all of you are excited to get started so let's see which lucky young lady will be given the privilege of trying to join the legends up here on stage as a champion of Panem and of District Two."

He waddles over to the reaping ball stuffed to the brim with girls names and sinks his fat sausage like fingers into the mass of papers with a delighted glint in his eyes. As he swirls the papers around in an effort to mix them up despite the fact that they've already been thoroughly mixed up I'm struck by the very real realization that this is the first real reaping I've ever been a part of. I was too old for the special games they held last year and the three previous reapings had been conducted with everyone in the district knowing who was going into the arena weeks in advance but this time the name he pulls out of that stupid bowl actually has to go into the arena and for the first time in my life I feel the air being sucked out of the square as he pulls out a slip and waddles back to the podium.

"District Two's female tribute for the One Hundred and Fourth Hunger Games will be….Cassia Maximus!"

For the first few seconds, I'm too stunned to move while my brain tries to catch up and process what just happened. It's just not fair, I mean how in the world did I end up getting reaped? This is all Romulus's fault if he hadn't been so slow getting ready this morning if he hadn't taken his sweet time walking here we'd never have been late and if we'd been on time someone who deserves to be in the arena would have ended up getting reaped instead of me…..Hold on a second, maybe I do deserve this. After all, this is my chance to reach for the greatness that rightfully belongs to me, this is my chance to become something greater than I ever could have imagined, my chance to rise above the common dredges of society and prove just how superior I really am.

"Ms. Maximus are you out there?! Come on dear there's no reason to be shy, I promise I don't bite, well not hard anyway."

I have to force myself not to react to his awful attempt at humor as I slowly but confidently make my way out into the aisle and head towards the stage. I do my best to look as confident and focused as I can but inside my stomach is doing flips even as my mind races with excitement at the possibilities rolling out before me, now all I have to do is take advantage of them.

* * *

 **Augustus Rowkin-15(D2M)**

It took all of about five seconds from the time Magnus called out her name before Romulus started to cry at the thought of his sister going into the arena and from there it took about ten seconds for me to find the opening I needed to jump in and bash him for being such a little cry baby.

"Well would you look at that, it looks like little Romulus is a little sad that his big sister is about to be mincemeat."

My lame joke elicits a few chuckles from the boys in my immediate vicinity and more than a few angry glares as a few of the gentler and weaker boys move to comfort him even as Cassia strides up on stage looking every bit the happy and confident career. I do my best to split my attention between what's being said on stage and watching the reactions on Romulus's face as Magnus and Cassia delve into the nitty-gritty of the carnage she hopes to unleash on her unsuspecting opponents. My favorite one is the face he makes that appears to be a cross between stomach-churning revulsion and concern when she talks about how far she's willing to go if it means winning the games. Finally, they finish up and he congratulates her on receiving this wonderful opportunity by wrapping her in an incredibly uncomfortable looking hug before waddling back to the podium as quickly as his stubby little legs can carry him.

"Well it looks like District Two is in incredibly good hands already and we're only half done with the festivities. So why don't we go find out which lucky lad will be enjoying the privilege of working with this lovely little spitfire shall we?"

He quickly scurries over to the male reaping bowl and in his uncontrollable excitement he actually knocks the bowl off the stand while attempting to reach inside. It's only thanks to the lighting fast reflexes of one of our oldest victors Enobaria that what could have been an incredibly embarrassing incident is averted and a noticeably shaken but visibly relieved Magnus is able to complete his task with only a minor delay. Once the bowl is safely back on its stand he quickly snatches the first slip of paper he touches before quickly retreating back to the safety of his podium.

"Well that was certainly exciting wasn't it? I don't think my heart has ever beaten as fast as it was when that bowl was sailing through the air, outside of the four times I was waiting backstage to be introduced at a post games victor's interview that is, but I digress. The male tribute for this year's Hunger Games will be….Augustus Rowkin!"

If it was physically possible for a person's jaw to literally hit the floor in shock I'm almost positive mine would be in a small hole of its own making right now. The sheer shock of hearing my name slip out of that stubby little man's make-up caked mouth is literally the most gut-wrenching experience of my life, and after the attention I called to Romulus's little episode after his sister got reaped I'm not likely to find any sympathy amongst my peers. Instead, I do everything I can to bury the bubbling cauldron of terror that is my insides as I try to look half as confident and sure of myself as Cassia did just a few minutes earlier.

Plastering on my most confident and cocky grin I stroll out into the aisle but not before taking a couple of seconds to have a little last-minute fun at Romulus's expense.

"Hey look at it this way punk, at least you'll personally know the guy that's going to put your sister down like the rabid dog she is."

My remark catches him unprepared and all he can do is stare back in stunned disbelief as I blow him a playful kiss before strutting up on stage with a swagger born of a confidence I don't really possess. Once I'm on stage Magnus quickly drags me over to the center of the stage and stands me a few feet away from Cassia before shoving the second microphone in my face with a delighted squeal.

"Welcome Augustus welcome, it's an honor to make your acquaintance."

"Of course it is, after all, it's not every day that you're lucky enough to meet a future Hunger Games Victor in person is it?"

"I guess not, but then again you'll have to back that bold statement up before I'll be able to truly have that privilege."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that Magnus because I fully intend to back up every word I just uttered tenfold once the games start."

"Well, I certainly look forward to seeing you do just that, and between you and Cassia I'm confident we have District Two's next victor up on this stage."

"You definitely do, and it's going to be me. I want everyone watching at home and everyone here in the District Two square to feel honored because today each of you gets to bear witness to my first step on the road to glory, come with me to greatness!"

I'm not sure where I pulled that speech out of but I'm fairly certain it was the most desperate and terrified part of my ass and while I was hoping it would at the very least earn me a little respect from the crowd I never imagined it would elicit a reaction like this.

Everyone is clapping for me, not just the kids who didn't get picked and a few adults but everyone in the square is clapping for me, even Cassia is clapping but if the death stare she's got locked on me is any indication her reaction is entirely fake but most of the others might be genuine. Regardless I'm not going to get the chance to sort this out because just a few seconds after I stop talking Magnus grabs my wrist in one hand while gently taking Cassia's in the other and raises our hands to the heavens as the victor starved people of two erupts in a fresh round of raucous applause. As I let their support wash over me I can't help but feel woefully inadequate for the monumental task laid before me and while on the outside my face is ever the picture of a confident District Two tribute inside I'm screaming in terror.

* * *

 **Cassia Decima Maximus-16(D2F)**

"Why didn't mom and dad come say goodbye?"

"Romulus refused to enter the building and neither of them thought he was in a state to be left alone so they took him home instead."

"Of course, it was his fault, he's always been a pain in the ass but this is a whole new level of low. How could he be so selfish as to deny them the chance to say goodbye, never mind that the last conversation the two of us had been an argument because I didn't expect his selfish ass to apologize to me anyway…."

"That's enough Cassia, the two of you might not get along as well as you and I do but I'm not going to sit here while you bash him like this."

"You're taking his side, really? It's his fault that we were late today and I'm almost certain that's why I ended up getting reaped. How can you expect me to shoulder the burden of cleaning up his mistakes with a smile on my face?"

"First off blaming him for this isn't fair Cassia and you know it if there was a way for him to trade places with you I'm sure he'd do it in a heartbeat and not think twice."

"You give him more credit than I do, but as his big brother, I guess I should expect nothing less."

"It's not blind support but it is the truth. This is a completely new and uncharted frontier for our district to chart and it's going to come with some bumps along the way. Before last years reaping the last time District Two sent a tribute into the games that didn't volunteer to go was the Twenty-Fifth games. An entire generation of people have been born, lived, and died without ever seeing what we're seeing now and it's going to take some getting used too."

"So that excuses Romulus's actions how exactly?"

"It doesn't and honestly I'm not trying to excuse them, he's going to have to answer for his own actions in his own time, but you getting reaped isn't his fault. You need to come to terms with that and move on or it'll destroy you, and I can't stand the thought of my baby sister spending what might be her last few days brooding over an imagined slight from her little brother."

"Did you come here just to lecture me or are you going to comfort me and say goodbye too?"

"You don't need me to comfort you your boyfriend will do enough of that, what you need me for is to tell you what you need to hear and that's what I'm going to do."

"Fantastic, so are you finished with this 'what I need to hear' crap?"

"Almost, I do have one more thing I think you should hear before you go."

"Well, it's not like I could stop you from telling me, so what is it that I absolutely need to hear before I ride off into the great unknown?"

"Nothing big, just that Valentina and I have decided to postpone the wedding until you come back from the Capitol."

"You….You're going to what?"

"She's pretty insistent that her favorite member of my family be at the wedding and I'm not one to argue with her on stuff like this. So do us both a favor and wrap this up quick so we can celebrate our love and your victory in a lavish ceremony befitting my status as the older brother and favorite sibling of a victor."

"You're an ass Octavian, and once the two of you tie the knot she automatically becomes my favorite sibling."

"I'll still be married to her so that's ok….Just be careful in there Cassia, I'm not ready to lose you and neither is anyone else."

I feel the first string of tears starting to well up in my eyes and in an attempt to look strong in front of my big brother I quickly throw my arms around his neck and wrap him in a surprisingly tight hug. For a few seconds he just holds me in his arms and I feel like a little kid crying over a skinned knee and looking to him for comfort instead of a Hunger Games tribute who might never see him again. A part of me wants to linger in this warm and safe place for ever but I know that's impossible and before I can even blink he's pulling away and walking out of the room with tear-stained cheeks and red eyes.

"We're all rooting for you Cassia, even Romulus. Now go out there and show the Panem what the Maximus's are made of."

* * *

 **Augustus Rowkin-15(D2M)**

"I really liked the speech, I thought it really helped you come across as confident and prepared despite your youth and the situation."

"Well at least you liked it, my mom thought it was over the top and my dad zeroed in on and ranted about how my voice didn't sound as tough as the situation called for."

"Have your parents ever been approving or supportive of anything you've done in your life?"

"There was that time I broke that kids nose during a sparring session but other than that no."

"So why would this be any different? They've never supported you before so doing so now would be impossible for them to reconcile with their past actions, so screw them."

I don't think Fiora knows how many times I've tried to tell myself to do exactly that, but it's just not as simple as deciding to do it and just doing it like she thinks it is. I've spent my whole life yearning to be the son they've always wanted and through all the beatings and emotional torture I've started to understand that if I can't be who they want me to be I can at least I can pretend to. The problem with that is it's easy to pretend to be someone or something when there's nothing on the line beside my parent's approval, but that's not all there is anymore.

"What am I going to do in the Capitol? How do I sell the people and potential allies on the me that made that speech without letting them see the me sitting here now pulling his hair out in terror?"

"Well that depends on the type of allies you want to target, if you're trying to rope people like that uptight bitch Cassia in as an ally you absolutely can't show weakness or fear, but if you decide to team up with competent outer district tributes showing them you have a soft side and a conscience wouldn't be a bad thing to do. In the end, you need to decide what kind of people you want to work with and tailor your approach to them specifically."

"You make it sound so easy, maybe you should see if Claudius and whoever draws the short straw as his partner will let you tag along as my unofficial mentor."

"I'm not a good enough actor to help you in the Capitol, I'd probably offend anyone and everyone I met out there within the first five minutes of meeting them. Unfortunately, you'll have to find a way to get by without my amazing insight and impactful tutelage."

"Oh say it ain't so!"

"Cute, it wasn't funny but it was cute and that's what you need to be in the Capitol too."

"Cute?"

"Yourself, now all you need to do is decide which you is the right one to be."

"What if I pick the wrong me? What happens if I completely and totally screw up and embarrass myself and my family?"

"Don't worry about what your mom and dad think of anything, because their opinions ceased to matter the second you were reaped. All that matters now is what you think because yours is the only opinion in the Capitol that should matter to you."

"But my parents…?"

"If you win you'll never have to so much as look at them again if you don't want to, and if you don't it's not going to matter how they remember you anyway."

"Well, when you put it that way…."

"Just remember that I'll be rooting for you, the real you and not the facade you wear for your parents."

She wraps me in a hug and as her arms envelop me I feel the first string of tears crash through my defensive and start to stream down my face and within a few seconds, the little trickle has become an unstoppable torrent. As she sits there hugging me in the caring and supportive way I've always dreamed my mother would I try to make sense of everything she said and of the situation I currently find myself in but every path I follow ends up looping back to the same ending as before, be the me I want to be. I just hope I choose the right me to play in the Capitol because if I don't I'll be dead before I even have the chance to realize I picked the wrong one.

* * *

 **Tepary Plantae-17(D11F)**

I can't stand how timid and stupid today makes people act, I mean it's not like this is the first or the last time we're going to be subjected to a reaping and it's just foolish to act like meek little cowards just because today happens to be the day of the reaping. Then again not everyone is as able to differentiate between necessary and frivolous fear as I am so it's not surprising that they'd be afraid of something that they have absolutely no control whatsoever over.

"Tepary dear, are you almost ready?"

"Yeah, I'm just tying my shoes."

"Well hurry up a little or we're going to be late."

Like I really care, what's it to me if the dancing monkey from the Capitol and our oaf of a Mayor have to wait an extra couple of minutes start the dog and pony show? I mean it's not like me being late would cause them some great catastrophe or anything like that, then again if they're forced to stall for time the Mayor might tell everyone that stupid story about when he met Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark during their Victory Tour. I might not like anyone that I'm going to have to suffer through being near today but even I'm not cruel enough to make them suffer through that story, not again anyways.

I quickly finish tying my laces and tuck the excessive slack into the sides of my shoes before giving myself a quick one over in the mirror. I look like crap and I'm pretty sure everyone I run into will think the same thing and while they might not have the guts to say it to my face I'm sure more than a few will do that stuck up nose scrunch while raising their brows in surprise that makes me what to knock their teeth out. Biting down on my already chapped and sore lips until I taste blood in my mouth I take a couple of deep breaths to calm myself before finally slipping out of the small wash closet and into the cluttered mess of a shack that my mom and I call home.

"You look, wonderful baby, I can't tell you how much I love that dress on you."

"Mom I look stupid."

"No, you don't."

"Yes I do, the dress is still too tight and the extension I sewed onto the bottom to make it long enough for me to wear is the wrong color. Not to mention it's obvious that I screwed up my measurements as there's more new material in the back then in the front."

"You took a heavily used, moth-eaten green blanket and managed to weave it seamlessly into your favorite dress. Yes, you made a couple of small miscalculations here and there but the overall effect is amazing and you should be proud of that."

"That's easy for you to say, you're not the one that has to bite her tongue to keep from punching everyone who laughs or looks at you funny in the face."

"Look I wasn't going to offer to do this because I'm pretty sure I already know what you're going to say but I'll do it anyway. I've saved a little extra money from my night job at the juice plant for a special occasion and I'm pretty sure you making it through another reaping safely is a sufficiently good reason to celebrate."

"What are you talking about mom?"

"After the reaping, you and I are going to go the tailor shop and getting you a new dress made. It's high time you had a new one anyway, you're figure is filling out to the point that we can't just keep altering your old ones and calling it good."

"We can't afford to do that mom, and I'm not going to let you waste money on something that stupid anyway."

"It's not stupid it's an investment and I've already paid her for the dress so not getting isn't an option."

"Why'd you do that?"

"Because occasionally I like to feel like a decent mother and get my daughter a gift. Now we're running late as it is so just save the argument for after we get home tonight."

I want to protest her flippant decision to waste money on me when we have so many other problems to address but I can tell that right now it'll just fall on deaf ears so I file my rebuttal away in the back of my brain and quickly lock up the house before taking off down the street after her at a jog.

A few minutes later I'm standing in line to check in for the reaping with a fine coat of sweat covering my face and a very pleased looking mom standing in the shade a few feet away with a wide smile on her face. Despite my still present anger at her spending money on me like that without talking to me first I let my mind wander a little bit at the wonderful patterns and colors I can design my new dress in and for the first time in a long time I feel a genuine smile start to creep across my cracked, wind chapped lips.

The check in process that normally annoys me with its time-consuming stupidity seems to flash by in a blur as within a few minutes I'm standing on the edge of the seventeen-year-old girls area next to the aisle with a surprisingly content feeling, I even manage to offer up a small but genuine clap when our oaf of a Mayor takes the stage and a few more as he introduces our only surviving victor Violetta and celebrates the life and accomplishments of our most recently deceased victor Chaff from who passed from 'natural causes' a few weeks back.

"But enough about the past, today is a day to look towards the future and to help guide our two lucky tributes on the road to glory is our esteemed Capitol escort the ever dapper Honorius Odain!"

The Mayor points towards the Justice Center and out of the ornate mahogany doors comes the hobbled figure of the withered shell of a man that's spent the last fifty years escorting the tributes of District Eleven off to their deaths in the Capitol, and to no one's great surprise it looks like he spent another small fortune on youthful rejuvenation treatments once again. I'll never understand the Capitol's fascination with eternal youth and virility especially for someone as old and decrepit as Honorius, but there's a lot I don't understand about the Capitol as it is so maybe this is just another one of those cultural disconnects between the barbarians that populate the districts and the shining beacons of civilization and culture that rule over us from the Capitol.

"Thank you Mr. Mayor for that wonderfully heartfelt and tear-jerking introduction, and hello to all of you wonderful citizens of District Eleven. Now I'm sure all of you are just as raring to get this show on the road as I am so let's get right to it shall we? Now as is the tradition we'll select one of the many lovely young ladies to be the female tribute for this year's games."

He hobbles over to the reaping bowl and without any of the pomp or ceremony he normally displays simply snatches up the first slip he touches before hobbling back to the podium and announcing which poor soul he's chosen to die for the Capitol's entertainment this year.

"The female tribute this year will be….Tepary Plantae!"

The second my name escapes his lips I'm fighting an impossible battle with my inner rage at the audacity of the situation I currently find myself in. I mean really how in the hell can the Capitol and my District justify reaping me for this pathetic excuse for a competition? I mean I've spent my entire life fighting against the cruelty and injustice of the world I was born into and now as if my terrible life scraping along on the bottom rung of the ladder of life hasn't been bad enough I'm being thrust into the most dishonest and evil invention man has ever concocted.

"I say again the female tribute is Tepary Plantae!"

The already noticeable gap between me and the other girls in my area suddenly widens considerably and within a few seconds, I'm a lone speck in a sea of nothing as everyone tries their hardest to get as far away from me as they can. I take a few deep breaths in an effort to calm my raging emotions but I'm stopped short of completing it as a peacekeeper grabs me by the forearm and rips me out into the aisle with a disgusted grunt. Once I'm out he throws me forward before pulling out and deploying his collapsible baton and jamming it into the small of my back in an effort to get me moving. I force myself to swallow my anger and instead of turning on him and trying to beat the crap out of him I simply lower my head and walk up on stage as fast as I can.

"Well you're certainly a wiry and lanky little lady aren't you, and if you're half as spirited as you look I'm betting you'll take the Capitol by storm. So why don't you tell us a little about yourself, my dear?"

"I….I'd rather not if it's all the same to you."

"The silent and mysterious type huh, well welcome, all the same, my dear. Let's have a big round of applause for District Eleven's female tribute, the feisty Tepary Plantae!"

* * *

 **Javon Lykes-18(D11M)**

A part of me is a little sad to see someone as downtrodden and beaten down as Tepary, I might not know her all that well personally but her story isn't exactly a well-kept secret either and I've spent enough time around people who like to talk about it to know the basics. I mean I've never needed or really wanted for anything in my life outside of a little attention and maybe a pair of pants that didn't belong to my dad or my older brother first. I can't imagine what she's got to be going through right now but I do wish I could help.

"Well now that we know who are female representative will be let's find out which lucky young man will be joining her on this adventure to the Capitol."

I feel myself sucking in a deep breath as Honorius dips his skeletal fingers into the mass of papers in the bowl before gently starting to sift through them as if looking for the perfect paper to choose. This is honestly the only time I'm ever truly afraid of anything because my name is in there a few more times than I'd care to realize, after years of taking upwards of seven or eight extra slips a year for the better part of my eligible years my name's in the bowl somewhere up around fifty or so extra times on top of the normal seven I get just for existing. However my luck's held up so far and I'm counting on it to pull me through one last time after all, my mom and dad need me here to help with the crops and the family.

"The male tribute who will be joining Ms. Plantae in the Capitol this year will be….Javon Lykes!"

It feels like someone dropped a mountain on my gut and for the first time in my life, I genuinely feel like crying as my name continues to echo through my head in Honorius's drawling voice. After a few seconds, though he repeats himself in a much more agitated and angry tone, it's almost as if the fact that I didn't scream out in happiness and dash up on stage the second my name slipped past his lips was insulting to him. Regardless I'm not exactly keen on the idea of being drug out into the aisle by a peacekeeper like Tepary was so I force myself to calm down and focus long enough that I'm able to force myself through the mass of boys that seem all too willing to get out of my way as it is and out into the relative freedom of the aisle. Once I'm there though my body tries to lock up and stop me from going up on stage and it takes all the strength and willpower I possess not to let it happen, instead I stop long enough to take a couple more deep breaths and clear my head before slapping on the fakest smile of my life and walking up in stage as confidently as I can.

"Now take a look at this folks, it looks like District Eleven's been blessed with a small giant as its male tribute. Get on up her son and tell us a little about yourself, that is unless you're the silent type like your partner is."

I offer up an interested smile as I walk up the stairs onto the stage proper and while I try to be polite and offer my new partner a handshake before anything else Honorius manages to get to me and steer me towards the podium before I have a real chance to do so. Instead, I quickly find myself standing to the side of the podium as he quickly peppers me with questions. The only problem is he's going entirely too fast for me to follow him and most of the questions are so off the wall out there or personal that I don't really know how to answer them.

"Slow down Honorius, I promise I'll answer any question you have for me if you'll just ask them clearly and only ask one at a time, sound fair?"

"Well, I suppose I could be persuaded to ask just one question at a time if you're sure that's what you want."

"Was that a question or just a statement?"

"Listen to him, five minutes on stage and he's already a natural comedian. The Capitol is going to love you to death, my boy."

"Phew, for a second I was worried that they'd hate my quirky nature and lame jokes."

"I can assure you they won't. Now I'm not going to ask anything too personal or invasive, I'll leave that to our Master of Ceremonies at the interview, but if you'd be so kind tell everyone how you're feeling at this moment. What's going through the mind of District Eleven's newest male tribute Javon Lykes?"

"Well honestly I'm a little overwhelmed at the moment, everything's moving so fast right now that it's going to take me a little time to sort through all of this and make sense of the last few minutes. I will say that I'm honored to be one of the two standard-bearers for District Eleven and I'll try my hardest to make my family and everyone else proud of me in the games."

"I don't think I could have said it any better myself son, well everyone let's have a big round of applause for Mr. Lykes and his district partner Ms. Plantae!"

* * *

 **Tepary Plantae-17(D11F)**

"For the last time, I'm not going to ask him to be my ally in the arena."

"Tepary you're going to have to work with someone if you want to survive the games and Javon is the perfect kind of person for you to ally with."

"I've never needed to rely on anyone but you before mom and I'm not about to start now."

"But I won't be able to help you in the arena like he can."

"It's a non-starter mom so just drop it, please."

"Why are you being so stubborn about this? Can't you see that this isn't the time or the place for you to buck up and go it alone?"

"My entire life has been a time to 'buck up and go it alone', why should this be any different?"

"Because you don't have to. In the past, it's been necessary for the two of us to lean on each other and no one else, but right now you're about to face something that can't be overcome by strong will and determination. This is one of those moments when you have to be willing to work with someone else despite not wanting to, this is the time to suck it up, bite the bullet and do what you have to do to survive."

"I agree, but I'm not convinced that allying with Javon, or anyone for that matter, is the best way for me to survive this."

"That's your pride and your ego talking sweetheart, not your brain."

"Believe it or not mom this is my brain talking, and in the time between my reaping and now the only thing I've thought about is whether or not it's a good idea for me to have an ally and I've come to the conclusion that it's not."

"Well since you've had so much time to think about it I can see how you came to such a monumentally important decision."

"Mom, can you please just try and look at this from my perspective instead of mocking me?"

"I'm not mocking you I'm just trying to understand how you came to such an important decision in twenty minutes time. You haven't even seen what Javon can do let alone what skills the other twenty-two tributes possess and you've already decided that you have to go it alone."

"You make it seem like it's some kind of monumental leap of faith for me to think I'd be better off going it alone than in a group."

"Just give me one good reason why then."

"I've already given you at least a dozen."

"You've given me plenty of reasons but they haven't been good ones. Give me one good and legitimate reason why you can't at least try to work with someone and I'll drop it."

"Ok, fine. It's a bad idea for me to be allied with anybody regardless of how they improve my chances of winning the games because the Hunger Games, by its very nature makes alliances more of a hindrance than a benefit. From the second the games start any ally or friend I make during training immediately becomes competition as well as an ally. The danger in me getting complacent around someone whose very survival is predicated on my death is a monumental folly that I can't afford to get caught up in. Last year the girl from Eight murdered two of her own allies in cold blood because they got complacent and comfortable around her and they paid for that with their lives."

"I….I guess I didn't think about it that way until you laid it out like that for me."

"Mom I want to win, I mean I really want to win this, but I can't do it if I get caught up in how everyone else wants me to play the game. That's not a road I'm willing to go down."

"I….I'm sorry. I guess I just got caught up in all the hysteria of what's happening to you and how I feel about it that I….I forgot to think about what it was doing to you."

"I've always been able to count on you and you on me, that's why we've never need to rely on anyone else before. Right now I need you to believe in me and in my strategy because I know no one else will. Can you be there for me again mom, this one last time?"

"Of course, I believe in you. Just promise me you'll be getting off that train with Violetta at the end of the games, please."

"I promise mom. I promise I'll be the one coming home alive at the end, and I'm going to bring the life you deserve to live home with me."

* * *

 **Javon Lykes-18(D11M)**

"Mom and dad wanted me to apologize for them not coming to say goodbye. They didn't think this would be a good time to drag six screaming kids into the Justice Center considering the emotional state all of them are in."

"It's not a big deal, honestly, I didn't expect them to come anyway. I'm just glad you came to say goodbye."

"Of course, I did, what kind of big sister would I be if I hadn't?"

"The kind that didn't want to see her little brother cry like a baby before being shipped off to die for the Capitol's entertainment I'd imagine."

"Don't you start talking like that, don't you dare give up on me now Javon."

"I'm not giving up Jaylen I'm just….Trying to be realistic about my chances is all."

"Your chance of winning is great you hear me, you're going to go in there and charm all the sponsors and woo all the ladies before you march into the arena and brush your competition aside like it's nothing."

"I'm not so sure I can do that, though."

"Of course, you can."

"Can I? Can I really just march in there and climb to victory on the backs of twenty-three other people, other children that don't want to or deserve to die any more than I do?"

"No one ever said winning the Hunger Games was going to be easy Javon if it was it wouldn't be much of a punishment would it?"

"So how do I do it? How do I decide that my life, my survival is more important than anyone else's?"

"Honestly, I don't have an answer to that, and I don't envy you or the decisions you're going to have to make in the slightest. All I can say is that all of us are going to be in your corner, all of us are going to be missing you like crazy while you're gone. All of us are going to be rooting for you to come home alive, and all of us will always love you, no matter what you have to do to survive."

"That's easy to say now but what if….What if none of you recognize the monster that comes out the other end? What happens if I have to do unspeakable things, unimaginable things to survive? Are you still going to love the monster I have to turn myself into in order to survive?"

"You're my baby brother, no matter what happens, no matter what you have to do I will always love you. All of us will always love you."

I don't know what to say, honestly, for the first time in my life I'm truly speechless. Seeing as I can't think of anything to say right now I decide to go with the next best thing and wrap her in as tight and loving a hug as I can manage. Regardless of whether I win or lose the games this will be the last time the Javon I am right now will have the chance to hug his sister, so I'm going to make the most of it.

* * *

 **A/N: First a super special thanks to Mistycharming, dreams and desperation, AaronIris34, and betttyy for submitting Cassia, Augustus, Tepary, and Javon to the story. I'm looking forward to bringing each of them to life for all of us to enjoy just like all the other amazing tributes I received so thank you to all four of you for providing me with these amazing tributes to bring to life.**

 **Second I'd like to apologize to everyone for the delay in posting this chapter, for some reason my Wifi doesn't reach me in the canyon where I went camping so my little getaway delayed the posting of this chapter a bit more than I would have liked. In the future I'll strive for my normal 2 updates a week but with the summer I can't promise that I'll constantly be able to hit the twice a week goal, but I guarantee that short of a major crisis I'll still be able to update at least once a week.**

 **So what did everyone think of the newest batch of tributes? Did you all love them, did you hate them or do they fall somewhere in between? Other than that as always please review and let me know what you think and I'll be looking for all of your smiling faces early next week for the next update :D**


	6. My Time to Shine(D3 and D10 Reapings)

**Mazie Vernon-14(D10F)**

I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do with all this free time I've got today. Normally I'd be getting ready to head over to the nice part of town for work but today I have the entire day to do whatever I want, if I only knew what it was I wanted to do then I'd be in business. I mean I'm sure the Mayor would be more than happy to let me work a half shift after the Reapings and even though I know we could use the money I'm a little hesitant to ask and risk throwing away my one work free day of the year.

Then again there's not really a reason for me to worry about how to spend my day because the better part of the next few hours has already been planned out for me with the Reaping. I can't stand that my one little respite from the soul-crushing grind of my daily life has to come with the caveat of knowing that while I relax and unwind two families are being torn apart by the unforgiving madness and evil of the Hunger Games. At least this year I'm a little bit safer, last year was torture because being a thirteen year old with a large family that I've been forced to max out my tesserae count every year so I was in the unenviable position of having my name in the bowl an excessive number of times with a much smaller number of tributes to draw from and while I made it through last year without being chosen the fact that I was in as much danger as I was still unnerves me to this day.

"Mazie you've got about thirty seconds to get down here and eat before I turn your little brother loose on your breakfast."

"I'm coming mom, I just need to finish braiding my hair."

"Fine two minutes, but after that, it's fair game."

I let out a small sigh as I quickly turn my attention away from my thoughts and fears and back to the task that I should have finished before I let myself slip into a daydream. Fortunately, I've already got my left side braid done and I'm pretty close to being done with the right one if I could just get my hair to cooperate that is. However seeing as this has just become a race against time I don't have the luxury of getting my right one as perfectly done as my left one is so I'm just going to have to do the best I can and hope I don't butcher it too bad.

I put my brain on autopilot and let my slender little fingers work their magic and in no time at all I'm twisting and tucking the last of my chocolate colored locks into place as I let the completed braid slip from my hands and into place on the side of my head. I give myself a quick once over in the mirror and to my utter surprise, my right braid looks almost as good if not slightly better than the left one, maybe I should let my mind zero in on braiding more often instead of fretting over every little twist and weave like I normally do. However, I know I don't have a lot of time to spend admiring my work as I'm fairly sure that the reprieve my mom game my breakfast is almost at an end and if I know my little brother my food will be gone less than a second after it ends.

With that in mind I quickly stuff my braiding supplies back in my drawer before darting downstairs with a nimbleness I didn't know I possessed. I slide into the kitchen and snatch my bowl up off the table mere seconds before the little alarm clock on the stove unleashes an ear-splitting ring that's almost loud enough to wake the dead. Giving my brother a little smirk of satisfaction I plop down in the seat across from him and scoop up the last roll sitting on the table before tearing the roll in half and using it to scoop up the meager helping of oats that serves as my breakfast. The first half scoops up most of it while the other one serves to sop up the milky remnants while also giving me a little something extra to tide me over until mom tonight when mom makes our special family dinner. Tossing my empty bowl into the sink I give my brother an affectionate little peck on the cheek that he immediately wipes off in mock disgust before I wrap my mom in an appreciative hug.

"Thank you for not letting Lowell steal my breakfast, the reaping would have been miserable on an empty stomach especially with how hot it is."

"Well, I couldn't let my favorite child suffer through that, at least not without giving her a chance to avoid it."

She offers me a surprisingly coy and playful little smile before planting a loving kiss on my forehead and pulling me into a quick but extremely warm and loving second hug. A few seconds later she pulls away and gives my cheek an affectionate stroke before turning her attention back to Lowell who's currently struggling to get his two sizes too small boots over the massive blob of flesh he calls feet.

"Will you please help your brother get his shoes on while I go check on your father and sisters?"

I offer her a playfully forced nod as she smiles down at me before tossing her dirty rag into the sink and disappearing up the stairs in a flash that leaves me alone with my increasingly frustrated brother and his ridiculously small shoes. I move behind him and grab a hold of the top of the shoe he's currently trying to stuff his foot into and pull with all my might while he tries to scrunch up his foot and push it past the tongue and into the shoe proper. A few tense minutes and one small miracle latter we've got his shoes on his feet just as our parents turn the corner with Merle and Tabitha in tow.

"My I can't feel my toes in these, I think they might have passed the point of uncomfortable but wearable to being flat-out too small."

"We'll go through your dad's old shoes when we get home and see if anything that fits is still useable but right now we need to get a move on, we're already running late and I don't want any of you being latter then you already are."

With that, my mom quickly rushes us out the door and through the little gap in the front yard that runs the small pen that houses the family's pig and the chicken coop. Lowell stops for a second to pet the pig that he's affectionately named Mordecai and by the time he finishes up he has to sprint to catch up to our surprisingly fast-moving family. About five or so minutes later we make it to the square and to my mother's evident relief the check in lines are still relatively long. She gives each of us a kiss and a hug while my dad offers up a handshake and a pat on the back before my siblings and I slip into the mass of people moving towards the rows of peacekeepers currently checking kids in for the reaping.

The check in process moves along surprisingly quickly and within a couple of minutes, I'm at the front of the line where an agitated looking gray haired peacekeeper sits with a book of names and a few other tools.

"Name?!"

"Mazie Vernon."

He flips through the book until he comes to a page with a giant letter V on it. He scans down the page until he finds my name before scooping up a little needle and motioning for me to give him my hand. I place my left one in his outstretched one and he quickly pricks my finger and squeezes a little blob of blood out of the hole before pressing my finger into the little box next to my name. He smears my blood into the box before handing me a small pad to soak up the remaining blood while he levels a little machine at the bloody smear that quickly scans the blood before flashing my name across a little screen at the top. He checks the name on the screen against the one on the paper before nodding and motioning for a waiting peacekeeper to escort me to my age groups area.

A few minutes later a soft ringing sound starts to emanate from the speakers surrounding the square and as a few people start to raise their voices to be heard over the ringing the sound intensifies. Eventually, the ringing gets so loud that everyone stops talking and a few seconds later the Mayor strolls out on stage with our grotesquely hideous Capitol Escort Sparkle in tow.

"Welcome citizens of District Ten, it is my extreme honor and privilege to announce to you all that the enchanting lovely Sparkle Freezen has once again been assigned to escort our tributes to the Capitol for this year's games. Now I'm sure everyone is anxious to get the festivities started so I'll turn you over to her, Ms. Freezen."

"Please Charles this is my fifth year I've escorting for this district, just Sparkle will do. Now as the mayor said this is an honor for him to introduce me but it's an even bigger honor for me to have the privilege of escorting the wonderful tributes that District Ten always seems to provide. It's also my privilege to work with your current victors and mentors the lovely Paige Scott and the fiery Wren Roxen because without them none of what I do would be possible."

The audience offers up a smattering of applause as she turns towards the Justice Center and our districts only living victors come walking out side by side in matching mauve dresses. Part of me wonders if the matching dresses are a coincidence or if the Capitol decided to have them match for some reason or another. In the end, it doesn't really matter as the two of them are more of a prop than anything else during the reaping and within seconds of them taking their seats the applause disappears and Sparkle turns her attention back to destroying two innocent lives.

"Now that that's out of the way it's time for us to find out which lucky young man and woman will have the honor of trying to join these two lovely ladies in the pantheon of victors. As always we'll start with the ladies."

She saunters over to the bright pink bowl that holds all the girls names and quickly darts her hand into the mass of papers before snatching the paper she wants up and pulling her hand free with a surprisingly showy flourish. She quickly makes her way back to the podium with a bright smile on her vermillion colored face before unfolding the paper and letting a string of world shattering words slip out of her bright orange lips.

"Mazie Vernon!"

* * *

 **James Wild-18(D10M)**

A hush falls over the square as Sparkle calls out the name Mazie Vernon a few more times. After a few incredibly tense seconds a small yelp escapes from the front part of the square as someone pushes Mazie out into the aisle. For a few seconds, she just stands there and frantically looks around as her big brown eyes start to fill with tears with a look of pure terror on her face until a peacekeeper starts moving her way. Once she catches sight of the white-clad guard she quickly straightens her back and starts to slowly but surely make her way down the aisle towards the stage where a beaming Sparkle waits patiently next to the stairs.

"Come on up Mazie this is your moment in the sun and all of us want you to enjoy it."

I'm not sure how anyone can be expected to enjoy something like this, I mean maybe I'm a little bit of a sycophant but I find it hard to believe that anyone could ever truly enjoy themselves at a moment like this. Then again despite how bad I feel for Mazie I can't help but breathe a sigh of relief at the fact that my twin sister Addie has finally managed to clear the hurdles of the Hunger Games without being tripped up and dragged into the carnage, now if I could just make it through the boys reaping the two of us will both finally be free of the games grasp.

"Mazie dear I hope you don't mind me saying but I absolutely love the way your hair looks, did someone help you with braiding or did you do it yourself?"

"My….My mom and my older sister taught me how to do it but I did it myself today."

"Well I think it looks lovely dear, and the rich brown color really compliments your face quite nicely and don't even get me started on your eyes. I could on all day about those two stunning little chocolate pools of mystery and wonder, the boys in the Capitol are like to swoon over you little one."

"I….I'm…..Thank you?"

"Look at her everyone, isn't she even cuter when she's flustered? Well, Mazie let me be the first citizen of the Capitol to thank you for your bravery and selflessness in being a tribute and I wish you luck in the trials ahead."

"Th….Thank you, thank you for your kindness."

"Ladies and gentlemen let's have a big round of applause for your female tribute Mazie Vernon!"

The crowd offers up a smattering of applause but all of it is obviously forced, outside of the girls section that is. Some of the applause from them, especially the older girls that are now free and clear of the threat of being reaped for the games might be genuine but the rest is painfully faked.

"Well now that we know who are lucky lady is let's find out which dapper young gentleman will be accompanying her to the Capitol."

I watch as she slips away to the boys bowl with mock interest as my eyes are somehow still being drawn to the incredibly terrified and pain filled eyes of the frightened little girl standing alone in the center of the stage. I don't Mazie from any other little girl in the district but it's still hard for me to watch someone so young and afraid being forced to do this when it's so obvious that they don't deserve it. I mean no one deserves this but the younger children are especially undeserving of the fear inducing horror that the games forces them to endure and to see another exceedingly young child reaped after the horrors of last year's twelve and thirteen-year-old only reaping is a real gut punch.

I quickly find myself lost in thoughts of how unfair all of this seems only to have Sparkle return to the podium with a blue strip of paper sitting in the center of her well-manicured vermillion hand. She offers all of us a playful smirk before unfolding the paper and calling out in a clear and confident voice the name written on the brightly colored slip of paper.

"The male tribute this year will be…. James Wild!"

The second my name passes her lips I feel my stomach drop into the soles of my feet as the life-shattering ramifications of what she just said drives the air from my lungs. For the first few seconds I'm too stunned to move and it's only with the gentle encouragement of a mighty shove from one of the boys next to me that I'm able to force my mind to start working again as I'm able to stop myself from falling on my face before straightening my shirt and calmly making my way into the aisle.

The walk from the back row to the stage is the single longest one of my life as every eye in the district is zeroed in on me as the boys I pass try their hardest not to seem as happy and relieved as the girls must have been when Mazie walked by a few minutes earlier. Regardless I'm able to keep my emotions is check long enough to mount the stage where an incredibly impressed looking Sparkle stands waiting with a flirty grin and a microphone.

"Well now look at this handsome slab of man meat, forget the girls in the Capitol because I'm about swoon myself."

I'm not sure how I'm supposed to react to that, I mean how in the world does someone say something like that to a person that they've literally just seen for the first time and don't know a thing about outside of their name and what they look like? Then again the people from the Capitol have always struck me as a little off-kilter so maybe they don't have the same sense of awkwardness that I do, I mean I would never be caught dead with green skin and orange makeup and I can't think of a girl I know who would either.

"You're not the strong, silent type are you James?"

"No, not really. I'm just….A little new to being complimented on my appearance so I'm not really sure how to respond is all."

"I find it hard to believe a strapping young man like you doesn't have a whole flock of girls chasing after you."

"Well if I do they must do a really good job of keeping themselves hidden because I've never seen them."

"Handsome and a sense of humor, dear I'm already swooning and if you try any harder I'm like to turn into a blubbering mess. You should save that for when the two of us have some alone time on the train."

She offers me a suggestive smirk and a wink and unsure of exactly how to respond I decide to smile back.

"Well everyone let's have a big round of applause for the tributes of District Ten, Mazie Vernon, and James Wild!"

* * *

 **Mazie Vernon-14(D10F)**

I don't think my mom has stopped crying since she entered the room. I mean I'm almost certain that she was crying a little bit before that but as soon as the door opened and she saw me sitting in the chair her crying ramped up to a level I've never seen before. My dad for his part has managed not to cry but this is the first time in my life I ever remember seeing a look like this on his face, it's not necessarily a sad look but it's definitely a very upset and concerned one. My little brother and older sisters are here too but outside of a couple of incredibly hollow sounding words of encouragement neither of them has said a thing.

"Well, this is the last time we're going to be together for a while so someone better say something before I have to go."

For a few seconds, no one moves a muscle except my mom who takes the opportunity that I spoke to renew her crying at an even higher level than before. Fortunately, my sister is there to comfort her because my dad takes the opening I provided to stand up and speak for the first time.

"There's not a whole lot any of us can say that you don't already know Mazie. I don't have some keen insight into how someone is supposed to fight for their life and I don't think anyone else does either."

"I….I didn't mean it like that dad. I just didn't want the last time all of us are together to pass without having the chance to say the things we need to say."

"This isn't the last time we'll be together, you're far too stubborn and creative for that to be the case."

"Dad I don't think any of that is going to make that big a difference in the arena, stubbornness and creativity aren't on the same level as weapon skills and sponsor support."

"Maybe not for fighting but they definitely play a role in securing sponsors. Everyone wants to root for an underdog and if you can show them that you can seriously contend for the title they'll line up to support you. All you have to do is make the right impressions on the right people and that starts the second you leave this room."

"After the scene, I made with the crying after reaped I'm not sure I'll be able to attract a sponsor let alone a lot of them."

"No one will remember that if you make the right impression at the parade and in training. Every year someone that slips up like that manages to go deep into the games while a completely confident tribute dies in the blood bath. What matters is that you show everyone what you can do and how well you can do it. You find a strong and capable ally or two and you do whatever it takes to get back home. It's that simple."

I'm not really sure it's nearly as easy as my dad is trying to make it seem and I know for a fact that no matter how hard I try in training there are going to be more than a few sponsors who won't even considering sponsoring me because of how I reacted earlier. Then again this was never going to be easy anyway so maybe my dad has a point, after all, confidence in yourself can carry you a long way and if I can find a couple people to work with that can help rehabilitate my image with the Capitol masses I just might have a chance to pull this off. It's not a great chance but it's enough to hang my hat on and that has to count for something, at least I hope it does.

* * *

 **James Wild-18(D10M)**

"I think I've got a real good shot of making it through this. If Sparkle is any indication I can definitely play to that strength with the girls in the Capitol so once everyone sees how hard I work and what I can do I should be in a pretty good place. Shouldn't I?"

"You've got just as good a chance as anyone else does, as long as you make the right choices you can definitely win."

"Mom and dad said the same thing but I have no idea what you guys mean by 'the right choices'. Is that like code or something?"

"It means that you have to make sure that the people you decide to work with and place your trust in have your best interests at heart. That's not an easy thing to do in an arena where everyone will eventually be your enemy, even your district partner Mazie with her sad eyes and fear filled voice will eventually be your enemy."

"That's a little melodramatic isn't it?"

"No it's not and that's what we mean when we say make the right choices. Eventually, you're going to have to go it alone and most likely kill someone in order to win and when that time comes you can't hesitate to do it. If you do, if you hold back at the wrong time because of loyalty or friendship you're going to get yourself killed."

"Well, when you put it that way why even try? Wouldn't it be easier for me to just give up and die?"

"That wasn't what I meant and you know it so don't even start that crap."

"I'm sorry, but it's a little frustrating to know that my family doesn't believe in me. If you guys aren't behind me where's my incentive to try in the games?"

"We do believe in you, we just don't want to see your better qualities get you killed."

"So I should try to go it alone, just ignore the help everyone else can offer me and hope everyone ignores me?"

"That's not what I meant either. If you find people you like and can work with then by all means ally with them but if you can't don't try and force alliance and just go it alone. The key is to understand when your alliance is no longer beneficial and when it isn't you have to be willing and able to move on from it. Caring about your allies is an important trait and so is trust, just not at the expense of survival."

I know she's right and that's the most frustrating part, in the past I've let myself get into more than a few hairy situations because I wasn't willing or able to tell a friend no and while most of those ended with a stern talking to and a couple scrapes and bruises they can and probably will be deadly in the games. I just hope I'll have the strength of will to be able to look someone in the eye and tell them that when the time comes. If I can't I run the risk of drawing unwanted attention to myself and once that happens all bets are off, once you have the attention things start to get much more difficult and that's the last thing I can afford to have happen. Winning was never going to be easy but that doesn't mean I should make it harder than it already is, not unless I have to.

* * *

 **William "Will" Java III-17(D3M)**

"I just don't understand why I even have to go, I have a few dozen lines of code to add to the program before I can I can submit it for initial testing and this is going to chew up valuable work time."

"Will there are a whole list of things you can get away with not doing but not showing up for the reaping just isn't on that list, especially when you're eligible to be reaped."

"I understand that mom but why do we have to cancel an entire day of work for something that takes a grand total of maybe an hour to do? Furthermore, why do they have to host it at such an inconvenient time of day?"

"Look the no work thing isn't my rule or your dad's, hell it's not even the Mayor's rule it's the President's and when the President tells you not to do something then you just don't do it. Second they hold the Reapings at mid-day in every district because it allows the Capitol audience to spend the full day watching them while still having time to digest and analyze the tributes without having to worry about missing something important from another reaping."

"But couldn't they just do it early in the morning and record it. Then the audience could watch them all at their leisure and they wouldn't have to crap all over a full day of work like they do now."

"That….That's just not how it works dear, I know it would be easier if it did but it….It just doesn't."

I'll never understand that about how Panem works, when I'm coding a new level or a boss fight for one of the games I constantly have to remove codes that don't work and replace it with ones that do and most of my real life has run along that same principle,everything except for the Capitol. I'm not sure why it's so difficult for them to be flexible and work with us in the districts on things like this but it's a little frustrating to have my entire schedule thrown out the window just because its convenient for them.

"That's how it should work, though, it should work smoothly and efficiently and if there's a way to do something that more efficiently without sacrificing results then that's how it should be done."

"I agree with you, but unfortunately, people aren't as easy to convince as machines. It's a little cynical to say but most people would rather inconvenience others to convince themselves than the other way around and when the people whose opinions matter most prescribe to that school of thought you end up with a situation like this. But that's enough about things we can't control for one day, right now you need to finish getting ready and be quick about it. Your aunt and uncle will be arriving shortly and we need to leave as soon as they get here."

"Well, that would go a lot faster if you'd just let me…."

"There is absolutely no way you're going to the Reaping in your work clothes. This is the one day of the year that I ask you to break out something nice from your closet and you're going to do it."

"All of my dress clothes are too small, though."

"There's a difference between snug and small Will."

"And most of my dress clothes are firmly on the side of small."

"We bought you a brand new pair of slacks and a dress shirt last month, just wear those."

"It's too small mom."

"If it's too small then you've put on an excessive amount of weight in the last month."

"I wouldn't call six or seven pounds excessive."

"It is if you insist on buying your clothes as small as you do. Now I don't care if it's a little tight you're just going to have to suck it up and make it work for today and tomorrow I'll take it to the tailors and have it let out a bit. Now go hurry up and go get dressed."

I'd love nothing more than to argue this with her right now but when my mom gets a bug up her butt like this it's a futile gesture so I guess I'll just have to make the best of it. I offer up a resigned nod before quickly slipping upstairs into my room and pulling the clothes she insists that I wear and trying to squeeze myself into them.

The pants take a little bit of work but I manage to finagle my way into them without much of a fuss but the shirt is a completely different story. I can't do the bottom buttons up if I do the tops ones because my sternum is excessively wide in that particular area and the fabric is pulled to tight across my chest but when I do it from the bottom I run into the same lack of material problem once I get about half-way up. I'm just about to give up and look for a different shirt when it dawns on me that I can wear the stupid clothes my mom wants me to wear if I use my work jacket as an accessory.

I quickly pull one of my cleaner jackets out of my closet and slip it on before zipping it up about three-quarters of the way and adjusting my dress shirt so that the part that's visible to the people around me is done up properly while not having to risk me tearing the stupid thing open in the back every time I move. Once I get everything situated appropriately I give myself a quick once over before darting downstairs just seconds ahead of my aunt and uncle's arrival. As soon as my mom sees what I'm wearing her face turns an incredibly frightening shade of crimson that I've never seen on a human face before quickly reverting back to her normal self while mouthing a silent 'we'll talk about this later' to me as she ushers my sister and I out the door.

The walk to the square is surprisingly quiet and uneventful and before I can even begin to take in the refreshing beauty of the day I'm being ushered into one of the male check-in lines with my cousin hot on my heels. I take a quick glance over my shoulder and find my little sister Willianna talking with two of my friends Heidi and Iris while the three of them do everything they can to stay as far back in the check in line as they can. My natural instinct is to do the same but I don't really have a chance to as the line moves so quickly that before I know it I'm checked in and being herded into the little area near the back of the square that's been roped off for the seventeen-year-old boys.

I spend the next few minutes scanning the area for any sign of my best friend Ben or my cousin Walker but the immediate area has become far too congested in the last few minutes for me to find them so I simply resign myself to suffering through this year's 'festivities' alone. Fortunately, I'm not kept waiting long as within a few short minutes of my arriving the Mayor glides out on stage with her husband and newborn baby in tow.

"Welcome proud denizens of District Three to this the District Three Reapings for the One Hundred and Fourth Annual Hunger Games. Now I'm sure everyone is anxious to find out which lucky tributes will be selected this year as our district strives to produce our first set of back-to-back winners in our history. So without further ado let me introduce to everyone our Capitol escort the lovely Sagitarria Keys who's being accompanied to the stage by District Three's only living victors and this year's mentors Zapp Coulter and the pride of District Three and Reigning Hunger Games Champion Quanta Bomm!"

A small shower of sparks erupts over the scaffolding erected in front of the Justice Center and while I'm sure the intended effect had been to create a dazzling display for us to marvel at, unfortunately, the results are far from amazing and all it manages to do is send a spark down the front of Sagitarria's excessively ornate looking dress while looking as tacky as possible. Don't get me wrong it's a little funny to watch Sagitarria hop around and screech like an insane banshee but once the mild enjoyment of that site fades the rest of it ends up coming off as incredibly unnecessary.

"Sagitarria I apologize for that little incident. I hope you're ok."

"Well I wasn't expecting to put on a show for everyone, if I had I'd have worn something a little easier to hop around in. No everything is just fine Ms. Mayor, after all, the only downside is now everyone else will have to try harder to make their Reaping as entertaining as this one."

I'm pretty sure that was meant to be a joke, I didn't find it funny in the slightest but a few other people are giggling so it must have been at least mildly entertaining to someone. I mean I'm sure the people watching in the Capitol found it incredibly funny and after the talk, I had with my mom earlier I'm starting to think that's all everyone in this backward country really cares about.

"Hello people of District Three and thank you for your patience while I changed clothes. I promise that the incident was not a preplanned excuse for me to get to show off two different outfits, that was just an unexpected bonus."

It's only after she mentions it that I realize that she has in fact changed out of her ridiculously poofy and ornate sapphire blue ball gown and into a much sleeker and excessively more revealing purple outfit that looks like it's being held in place through sheer force of will and magic. I mean she looks amazing and her body is fantastic through what I assume is a mixture of in utero genetic engineering that the Capitol is famous for and plastic surgery that seems to be its biggest business outside of unimaginably terrible clothes.

"So I'm sure all of you are as excited as I am to get today's festivities started so let's get to it. People of District Three it is my extreme pleasure and singular honor to declare the Reaping for this the One Hundred and Fourth Hunger Games officially open!"

* * *

 **Paxx Carthage-15(D3F)**

I can't believe how gorgeous and refined Sagitarria is. I'd give anything to look half as amazing as she looks in that dress right now, I mean at the very least being that beautiful would force my parents to acknowledge me very existence. I guess that's not fair, my dad is a very caring and compassionate person but my step-dad is about as far from that as possible and the fact that since they got married my mom seems to like my stepsister more than me just magnifies the problem. I mean how many times can I be expected to hear how perfect and wonderful Halsey is or how much better and prettier she is than me without exploding?

"So I'm sure all of you are as excited as I am to get today's festivities started so let's get to it. People of District Three it is my extreme pleasure and singular honor to declare the Reaping for this the One Hundred and Fourth Hunger Games officially open!"

The announcement catches me a little off-guard, I guess I let my emotions cloud my mind again but it was a nice distraction from this unmitigated disaster that seems to make up the majority of my life. Sagitarria prattles on for a few more seconds before gracefully gliding across the stage and dipping her finely manicured sapphire blue nailed hand into the soft yellow colored bowl filled to the brim with the names of every reaping eligible girl in the District. Somewhere in that mess of paper are four little slips of paper with my name on them, four little mines in a sea of names that have the power to destroy my life in an instant and Halsey has almost double my number with seven. I mean she's almost single-handedly destroying my life by being so insufferable perfect but even so I'd never wish the horrors of the games on her, well maybe once or twice in my dreams but never in reality.

I quickly find myself getting lost in my own thoughts only to be rudely pulled back to reality as Sagitarria returns to the podium with a little slip of paper clutched triumphantly in her fingers.

"The female tribute chosen to represent District Three in this year's Hunger Games is….Paxx Carthage!"

At first, I'm almost too stunned to even think let alone react to what I just heard not to mention that part of me is screaming as loud as it can that she couldn't possibly have said my name. I mean there are a couple of girls in school that have names that sound a little like mine, I mean they're different enough that it's not all that hard to tell them apart when I'm close to the person saying it but over a microphone and a loudspeaker system I think it might be possible to mistake one of their names for mine especially in such a tense and nerve-racking situation.

"Paxx darling are you out there? It's ok you can come up, I promise I don't bite."

Hearing my name a second time causes my stomach to jump up into my throat and it takes all the self-control in my body not to throw up all over the girls in front of me. I take a couple of deep breaths in an entirely futile effort to calm myself down and focus but all I manage to do is force a bit of the vomit I'd been holding down to slip out and as soon as it hits the taste buds on my tongue my self-control shatters and I send a stream of brightly colored vomit sailing into the back of the girl in front of me.

Almost as soon as the vomit leaves my mouth I realize that if cameras managed to catch that I'll be skewered alive on the Capitol news after the Reapings so in an act of panicked desperation I quickly dart out of the mass of girls trying to get as far away from girl and the area I recently covered in vomit and out into the aisle. Once I'm safely away from the embarrassing scene my knees lock up as a whole new level of terror grips my body as I stare straight ahead to Sagitarria and the stage.

"Is that Paxx?"

I offer up a slight nod of affirmation but otherwise remain firmly rooted in place in the aisle way until a peacekeeper walks up behind me and grabs me by the arm. Initially, I'm hoping that he's just going to give me a little push to get me started but instead, he drags me up to the stairs and then up onto the stage proper before releasing his hold on my arm and returning to his assigned area in the aisle.

"See everyone I told you our Reaping was going to be the most entertaining of the year, not only did we have a small pyrotechnic mishap and my two amazing outfits but now we've got one of the most stunning tributes I've seen in a long time."

I manage to smile weakly at her compliment and while she's eager to get my reactions to being reaped I'm still too shell-shocked to give her more anything more than a yes or no answer. Finally after the sixth or seventh question she decides that she's had enough of me and turns her attention back to the audience and the selection of my district partner. She prattles on for a few seconds about how she hopes he's as handsome as I am beautiful but I start to tune her out as my mind starts to zip to and fro with the thoughts of just how much trouble I'm about to be in.

I mean this is the single worst thing that's ever happened or could ever happen to me and despite my constant fears and attempted mental preparations for what I feared this moment would be like none of it prepared me for the truly horrific reality I'm currently caught in. I try my best to push these thoughts from my mind and focus on Sagitarria's words but every time I try her words quickly end up being drowned out by my internal screaming as a new and more horrific way to die swoops in and surpasses the pain and gore of the previous mental image. The only time I'm able to break through and truly focus is when she announces the name of my new partner.

"The male tribute this year will be….William Java the Third!"

My eyes immediately begin to dart up and down the mass of boys looking for any sign of my new partner and while I know it's a longshot at best a part of me is praying for some kind of fairy tale hero to emerge from the masses and be my district partner. Unfortunately, for my childish dream, the boy that emerges from the crowd is anything but the hero I'd hoped for. The boy is of relatively average height with pale skin that while not nearly as white as mine definitely show that he's not one for outside activities. The only other noteworthy feature on his stocky but otherwise average body is the pair of glasses that currently appear to be trying to slip off his face.

I feel my heart break into a million little pieces as he mounts the stage and starts to talk with Sagitarria as his voice while sounding intelligent and confident isn't exactly the voice of a person who's likely to strike fear into the hearts of the more dangerous and bloodthirsty tributes we're likely to run into in the arena. All in all, it looks like my partner is an intelligent but none too threatening boy that's going to leave me wanting in the physically capable department not to mention the hero department.

I do my best to look engaged and interested in the things he's telling Sagitarria about himself and his family but the vast majority of it is so far over my head that I quickly lose interest and have to force myself to keep looking on least I fall asleep. Fortunately, most of it seems to be beyond Sagitarria too and within a few minutes, she's politely cutting him off and wrapping the reapings up.

"Thank you, William, that was certainly an intriguing discussion and I look forward to participating in a few more in the days to come. Now District Three let's have a big round of applause for your tributes, Paxx Carthage and William Java the Third!"

* * *

 **William "Will" Java III-17(D3M)**

I always expected that if I ever got reaped like this I'd be a nervous wreck but I'm not. I mean sure I'm afraid and anyone in their right mind would be but the fear I feel is more about the uncontrollable nature of facing the unknown over the next few days than anything more substantial. It's almost as if the Games themselves are less frightening than leaving home and not having anyone I know with me is. It's almost surreal but in a slightly confusing kind of way.

"So what's your plan Will, how are you planning on doing this?"

"Honestly mom I have a plan but I'm not really sure how to explain it."

"How can you have and understand a plan if you don't know how to explain it?"

"I don't really know how to explain it it's just kind of, there. Like a painting or an encounter from one of the games I can see what I need to do clear as day, now all I need to do is push the right buttons or input the right 'codes' to make it happen."

"This isn't a game Will, this is real life and you're going to be in real danger. You need to understand that if you're going to survive this."

"I am taking it seriously mom. Believe me, when I say I know what I need to do."

"I don't think you really….I give up. Bill, will you please try and talk some sense into your son so he doesn't get himself killed."

"Your mother's right son. It's ok to look at this through an analytical lens like you do when you're programming but you have to be able to switch gears once you're in the arena. Screwing up in the Games isn't like screwing up inside one of our games. In there you can delete bad code while programming or try a boss fight again if you lose, but in the arena, you don't get a second chance."

"I know that dad because in a very real way it's just like playing an adventure game. It's all about surviving and surrounding yourself with people who can do the things you can't. What I have to do is work on the weaknesses I can fix and find someone capable of covering the ones I can't. It's like in the new game we're designing, if you decide to play the protector you need to recruit a good fighter and a good healer to kill the enemies and keep you alive. The kind of alliance I need to build for the Games will be much the same."

"Son I know that seems like it makes sense and in a perfect world that would be the perfect plan but this a perfect or manipulatable world. You not only need to think about skills but compatibility and trust, things that don't really factor into a game in a meaningful way are going to be just as important if not more so than anything else."

"Dad I understand what you're saying and believe me I know that stuff like that will have to play a factor in my alliance. Now I need you to trust me when I say I know what I'm doing."

I can tell he's not convinced but he nods his head in consent all the same and while my mom wants to press the point as quick shake of the head from my dad is enough to stop her rebuke dead in its tracks. Instead of arguing we spend the last few minutes we have talking about the past and all the little things we remember about each other and the rest of the family until our time is up and a peacekeeper escorts them out of the room with tear-filled goodbyes and hugs so tight I fear I'll be broken in half.

Once I'm finally alone my plan starts to take shape and I can finally put actions and words to pictures and thoughts. Despite what my parents might think I know this plan will work and I'm confident that my mentors and allies will see the brilliance that my family's grief caused them to overlook. Now I just need to find the right allies and this will be as easy as beating a game on beginner, almost.

* * *

 **Paxx Carthage-15(D3F)**

I can't believe my mom didn't come to see me off. I mean I don't have any friends so not getting a visit from them isn't a surprise but I thought at the very least my mom would come to say goodbye. Then again given the extreme lack of attention, she's given me since she got remarried maybe I should be as surprised as I am, after all now that she's got Troy and his perfect little daughter Halsey I've always been more of an inconvenience on their perfect little family than an actual part. At this point, she's probably more relieved that Halsey wasn't the one reaped that she probably forgot that I existed let alone was the one chosen.

After a few more minutes of brooding it becomes apparent to me that I'm not going to be getting a visitor so I throw myself on the massive couch in the middle of the room and bury my face in the plush cushions before letting out a blood curling scream of frustration that's only partially as muffled as I'd intended. I scream for what feels like the better part of an eternity until my scream starts to grow hoarse and my voice finally gives and even then I don't really stop so much as I transition into a silent scream. I continue to alternate between voicelessly screaming at the door and truly screaming into the couch for a couple of minutes until the door flies open and a heavily armed peacekeeper ushers someone into the room.

"You've got three minutes."

I'm shocked to find my dad standing there with a tear soaked face and a look of sadness and anger etched on his face.

"I figured your mom would want to talk to you first so I ran home to get you this to serve as your token, did I miss her or something."

"You didn't miss her dad, she and Troy never came so you couldn't have missed them."

"I….What do you mean they never came?"

"I assume that he had something to take care of at the factory and she's probably so busy getting everything ready for Halsey's safety from the Hunger Games celebration party that she probably doesn't even realize that I got reaped. I mean she was so preoccupied with it this morning that she forgot to cook me breakfast and that was back when she still had to worry about her being reaped. The second she heard anyone's name but Halsey's come out of the escorts mouth she probably immediately moved into party preparation mode."

"I'm so sorry baby….If I'd known I would have sent my neighbor to get this and I would have spent the entire hour with you."

"It's not a big deal dad. I'm just happy that you decide to come at all."

I look up into his eyes as the first string of tears starts to roll down his cheeks and as he pulls me into a massive hug I can feel the soft patter of the tears falling into the part of my hair and onto the soft flesh of my head. For a while he just holds me and sobs and while I'm able to control myself well enough that I don't completely break down I'm not able to prevent a soft misting of tears from falling down my cheeks either.

"Look, sweetie, I promise once all this is over you can come stay with me and you'll only have to see your mom when you want to, ok."

"Dad if I make it through this alive I'll be living in a mansion in Victors Village."

"Perfect I'll live with you then, but I do the cooking."

"Not a chance. Last time you tried cooking you almost burnt your house down so why would I take that chance with my mansion?"

"Because I'm your dad and I said so."

"Fair enough. So what was it you ran home to get?"

"Oh right. Now I know it's not a lot but I wanted to give you this to take with you as your token."

He pulls a small sack out from behind his back and hands it to me and wrapped inside the paper is the little stuffed dog he and my mom got for me when I turned eight. The sight of the little dog staring up at me reminds me of better times and happier places and as I wrap my dad in a grateful hug I can't help but cry. As long as I hold onto this a small part of the man who loves me and the woman my mother used to be will be with me and with their strength I know I can see myself through.

* * *

 **A/N: First I'd like to give a super special thanks to Minna5, TranscendentElvenRanger, Platrium and TheHungerGames19 for submitting Mazie, James, William and Paxx to the story.**

 **Before I go on though I'd like to apologise for not being as descriptive as I could be when it comes to the tributes appearance, I fully intended to go over all of that in great detail during the tribute Parade when I could do it from the perspective of someone else instead of from an individual perspective. However I can and will make an effort to get more into the preceding chapters to give everyone at least a general idea of how the tributes look, I hope that's ok. BUt enough housekeeping it's time for the important stuff :)**

 **This chapter officially takes us through the third introductions and that means we're at the halfway point as we've now met 12 of the 24 tributes and as you can tell we've got quite an impressive and interesting crop and it's been a real joy to bring the 12 I have to life and I can't wait to bring the other 12 to life as well.**

 **Other than that as always please review and let me know what you think and I'll be looking for all of your smiling faces at the next update later this week :D**


	7. Fate Unbound(D4 and D9 Reapings)

**Deverin Aldous-16(D4F)**

"I just hate that I have to rely on luck to be a tribute. I mean I've spent the last eight years training for the honor of being a Hunger Games volunteer and now that's not possible. It's just so unfair that someone that doesn't want the honor or the responsibility of representing our district is going to receive it while someone like me is denied it."

I honestly can't count how many times in the last week Costa has led us down this same well-beaten path but it has to be in the mid hundreds at the lowest. I mean I understand that she upset and even though I don't share her infatuation with the Games and the honor they supposedly bring I still understand how frustrating it's got to be to work so hard for something only to have it taken away. I've spent my whole life wanting something that I can call my own and while I was never able to find the solace and happiness in the idea of the Games that she did I kind of understand how unfair it must seem to her that after all the hard work she's put in and all the money her parents sunk into her training she'll never have the chance to volunteer like she's always dreamed.

"You still have three chances to be selected the normal way, and there's no guarantee that the President will keep the volunteering moratorium in place after this year anyway."

"That's easy for you to say considering you never wanted to volunteer in the first place. It's a completely different story to have the one thing you've worked towards all your life taken away just as you get close to attaining it."

"You're being a little overdramatic, you still have a chance to compete in the Hunger Games and become a victor just like you've always wanted Costa. You're just going to need a little more luck than you'd originally planned."

"I shouldn't need luck, though, I'm the best fighter in my age group on top of being one of the fastest and smartest and if the rules hadn't been unfairly changed for whatever stupid reason the President used to justify it I'd be a shoo-in to be selected to volunteer in the next couple of years."

This is one of the things I really love about Costa; she's always up for a friendly argument. A part of me would love nothing more than to sit here and hash this out with her until she finally comes around and sees this from my point of view but I'm not sure we have the time. After all the majority of the points I can make she's already brushed aside as insignificant and the harder I push them the more likely it is that this ends up as a real argument instead of a friendly one or a legitimate fight and that's something I don't necessarily feel like doing right now. The only problem is I'm not exactly in the mood to concede the point either.

Fortunately I'm saved from having to make a decision on way or the other as a loud banging on Costa's front door forces her to get up and by the time she comes back with our friends Auster and Ula following behind the tension and angst that had filled the room just a few seconds earlier has largely dissipated.

"See Deverin I told you I'd be able to get Ula ready and up here before you could Costa. Now, what was it we were playing for again?"

Leave it to Auster to find a way to make a joke like that despite the obvious fact that I gave him the easier task by far. I mean Costa has been on one lately about the Games so anyone with a brain would have expected it to be easier to get Ula, who talked for the better part of the last week has been focused almost exclusively on the cave diving trip we've got planned for later today up and moving with a purpose than Costa.

"I don't recall betting anything on it. I do recall you talking about how easy it is for someone with as much 'life experience' as you have to accomplish things quickly and with little disruption but that's about it."

"For crying out loud we don't have time for this nonsense. Costa hurry and finish getting ready so we can get this stupid reaping over with and get down to more enjoyable business. Deverin you and your future husband can go make out or whatever it is you do until she's ready to go and save the bickering about age and wisdom for when the two of you are alone."

"For the last time, Auster is not my future husband. He's a very good friend and that's the end of it."

"Auster you've got a lot of work ahead of you to turn this one into a respectable wife. My condolences."

"Ula, shouldn't you be helping Costa finish getting ready or something?"

"Aww now I get it, you want me to leave the room so you can put the moves on your girlfriend without having to perform in front of an audience."

"Maybe, or it could be that if we're late to the reaping we can kiss our plan to go cave diving goodbye. After all, it's going to be hard to do it if we're stuck listening to the mayor's lecture about the importance of being on time to a Capitol event. Last years was pretty boring and I can't imagine he'd be pleased to see us returning for a second straight year."

"You're probably right…..Fine, I'll go light a fire under her but that doesn't mean the two of you are off the hook. Eventually, we're going to need to have a serious talk about your guy's wedding plans."

She offers the two of us a playfully suggestive smirk before darting up the stairs towards Costa's bedroom stopping just long enough to offer me a kissy face and a wink before disappearing around the corner and out of sight. That leaves just Auster and me waiting in a surprisingly awkward silence while the two of them argue about the importance of appearance and color coordination. After a few seconds the tension starts to get unbearable and despite my best effort not to I quickly find myself fidgeting with the frayed corner of the blanket on Costa's couch.

At first I'm just trying to clean up the edge so that all the frayed pieces are the same length but after successfully snapping the first few strands at roughly the appropriate length I tug a little too hard on one and before I realize what I've done A huge string of thread maybe a foot or so in length is hanging in midair between my fingers and the blanket.

"Oh boy, you're in trouble now."

"Shut up, it's not that big a deal."

"Maybe not to you but once you mature as much as Costa, Ula and I have you start to appreciate the value of old things like this blanket."

"You're nine months older than me Auster and Costa's a week younger."

"Maybe so but maturity and wisdom strike everybody at different times and in different ways. Just because you're still using your youth to cling to childhood doesn't mean she is."

Sometimes I wonder how and why I'm so willing to put up with his crap all the time. I mean sometimes he can be such an annoying pest that I want to punch him and then in the blink of an eye be the same carefree little troublemaker that's lived next door and been my friend for six years. I'm not sure how he does it but it's really frustrating, or fun and challenging depending on his mood and mine.

Fortunately I'm saved from having to think of an appropriate comeback to his last taunt as a loud bang and a string of surprisingly advanced curse words signal the return of Ula and Costa, however I neglect to remember that I'm holding what now seems like half a blanket worth of string in my hand until a gentle nudge and a nod from Auster reminds me. Luckily I'm able to snap the string off and shove it in my pocket and replace the blanket on the couch in a way that hides my handwork mere moments before the two of them bound down the stairs and out the door with a yell for us to keep up.

Auster offers me a crooked grin and a wink before taking off after them at a sprint with me hot on his heels. As the four of us race off towards the town square and the gloom of the reaping being held there I can't help but let my mind wander towards the fun and adventure that awaits us after it's done and as a gust of wind pushes the smell of the sea into my face I can't help but smile.

* * *

 **Docker Henderson-18(D4M)**

I can't stand being around all these stupid people. I mean who honestly cares how dapper your little boy looks or how pretty your princess is with yellow flowers in her hair? The pain of having to listen to so many people fawning and bawling over these little twerps is the single worst thing about the reapings. It's only saving grace is kind of funny when one of the sweet and precious little shits gets reaped; the look of pure terror in their eyes and the way they shake is delicious. Unfortunately, there's always someone waiting in the wings to swoop in and volunteer to save them from the horrors of the arena and deprive me of the chance to watch them get mutilated on t.v.

That's one good thing about this rule the President decided to carry over from last year that prevents volunteering. Now I get the exquisite pleasure of listening to all the whiny little shits that are distraught over losing their chance to volunteer and 'bring glory to their district' and I get the enjoyment of possibly seeing one of these self-riotous little squirts having their head split open in the arena. Now if they could just find a way to make these moronic peacekeepers move faster when checking us in everything would be perfect.

"Can I get your name please son?"

The question honestly takes me by surprise partially because I was lost I thought and partially because I didn't think I was anywhere near the front of the line let alone the next person. Still I can't afford to look timid or even the slightest bit thrown off by anyone least of all a puny little peacekeeper with more hair jetting out of his ears than on top of his massive head.

"What did you say to me, old man?"

Part of me expects him to cower in fear or at the very least for his wispy old voice to notch up a couple of levels but to my extreme surprise he simply lays his blood scanner on top of his book in the center of the table and looks up at me with a calm eyes and a passive demeanor.

"Look I don't have time for you to sit here and play the macho card and we both know you're not nearly stupid enough to actually lay hands on me so why don't you just cut the shit and give me your name."

"What makes you think I won't lay you out right here in front of everyone?"

"The fact that if you were going to you'd have done it instead of talking about it; now give me your damn name."

I have to hand it to this guy he's a brave one, not all that smart but definitely brave. He didn't even go for the normal peacekeeper cliché of 'you'll be dead before you hit the floor' or anything like that, I guess the man's earned a modicum of my respect, for now at least.

"Docker Henderson, my name is Docker Henderson."

I watch with mild interest as he quickly flips through the pages of his book before stopping on the page with a large H at the top and row after row of names printed below. His eyes dart back and forth across the page for a couple of seconds until he finds my name, once the hard part's done he quickly scoops up a small needle and a tiny square of gauze before sticking out his hand and motioning for me to do the same.

"Give me your hand."

I stick my hand out and he grabs it and holds it in a surprisingly firm grip as he carefully lines the needle up with the meaty portion of my right index finger before pressing the small plunger in and sending a delightful little sting shooting into my body. He quickly tosses the needle into a small red bin before squeezing the prick site just hard enough to force a little dollop of blood to seep out and start to run down my finger. He quickly presses my finger into the empty box next to my name and allows the blood to soak into the page for a few seconds before pulling it away and releasing my hand in one smooth motion.

He hands me the little gauze pad before scooping up his scanner and pressing a few buttons and leveling it at the blood smear he just took from me. A few seconds later a quiet pinging sound emanates from the machine and he waves me through before turning his attention to the petrified twelve-year-old girl behind me.

I slowly make my way through the mass of kids standing in variously sized groups talking amongst themselves and towards the back of the square where the other eighteen-year-olds are being corralled into place by the peacekeepers. One particularly touchy one is pushing kids left and right out of the aisle way but he gives me a surprisingly wide berth as I shoulder through a group of well-dressed career types and plant myself firmly in place leaning against the marble bust of one of our previous victors.

I've just got myself positioned and relatively comfortable leaning against the statue when the first notes of the anthem start to ring out from the speakers as the Mayor struts out on stage in an ungodly looking sea green dress. As she approaches the podium I direct half my attention towards her and settle in for a long and boring afternoon. At least I'll have the fun of watching some squealing little punk gets reaped, then at least my day won't be a total loss.

* * *

 **Inala Ivory(District 4 Escort)**

I can't wait to get out of this….barbaric excuse for a place and back to the Capitol. I mean really how can an entire district smell like rotten fish and damp animals, I mean do they even have animals that live outside of the water let alone inside every nook and cranny of the entire town? Then again maybe I shouldn't complain after all I could be stuck escorting for that soot filled pit dwellers in Twelve or the sewer rats in Nine. At least the District Four know how to clean themselves and their city up in a presentable way and even if they can't hide the smell I guess they deserve some credit for managing that much.

"Now it's my pleasure to introduce the Capitol escort for District Four the ravishing Inala Ivory!"

On the first letter of my last name, the guards throw open the doors to the Justice Center and I flutter out with as big a smile as I can manage even as the smell that I've come to associate with the district assaults my nostrils and causes my eyes to water. I quickly blink the tears out of my eyes as I cross the stage in a few long but elegant strides before shaking the Mayor's hand and offering her a small peck on each cheek. Once the formalities are out-of-the-way I take my place at the podium and stare out at the assembled gaggle of children stretching out before me.

"Welcome everyone welcome, as the mayor said my name is Inala Ivory and it is my honor to once again be assigned to act as the official Capitol Escort for the tributes of District Four to the One Hundred and Fourth Annual Hunger Games. Now I'm sure all of you are as anxious as I am to get the festivities started so let's get right to it, as always we'll start with the girls."

I offer up a jovial smile in the general direction of one of the cameras as I quickly saunter over to the bright pink bowl that's filled almost to the top with bright pink slips of paper. Dipping my hand inside I run my fingers over a total of six slips before snatching up the seventh and hurrying back to the podium. Once I'm back in front of the microphone I quickly unfold the paper and read the name a couple of times to myself to ensure I don't butcher it to terrible before leaning down and announcing the name in as clear and excited a voice as I can manage.

"The female tribute will be….Deverin Aldous!"

I quickly turn my attention to the center of the mass of girls standing to my left as the soft murmur that accompanied my announcement starts to grow in volume as every girl in the square not named Deverin starts to look around anxiously for the lucky girl that's been selected to compete. However as the seconds tick by I start to worry that I might have ended up picking a little coward instead of the mighty lion I was hoping for but before I can call out the name a second time a small pathway starts to appear and out of that appears Ms. Aldous.

My initial impression of her is that I'm not all that impressed; I mean she's attractive enough I suppose but she's not nearly the goddess type I've come to expect from the girls out here and her shoulder length blonde hair is an absolute train wreck. Her slender build and slightly above average height help draw some of the focus away from it but not nearly enough for my liking.

However, my first impressions have been off before so I try to get a read on her as she walks up on stage and while for the most part she seems confident I do manage to catch sight of a momentary scowl on her face that serves to dampen my spirit a little. It seems like she's a little upset to have been selected and while her surprisingly gorgeous grey-green eyes seems to scream confidence that ever so brief scowl is the one thing I'm focused on.

"Welcome, Ms. Aldous it's a pleasure to meet you."

"The feeling is mutual and I'd just like to say it's a real honor to be up here and to be the one selected to shoulder the burden of representing District Four before the rest of the nation."

"Well you certainly are a dutiful and lovely young lady but you won't have to shoulder that burden alone, let's find out which lucky young man will have the privilege of sharing the spotlight with you."

I quickly saunter my way over to the light blue bowl filled with boys names and repeat my selection process from earlier but a nagging little voice in the back of my head convinces me to go one more so I bypass the seventh slip and snatch up the eighth before returning to the podium as quickly as I can while remaining regal and dignified. I quickly unfold the slip and study the name diligently just like last time before reading it into the microphone.

"The male tribute will be….Docker Henderson!"

This time, I'm not left wondering where my new tribute is hiding because before I even finish reading the name a massive brute of a man starts walking towards the stage with a calm demeanor and a sense of purpose. I give him a quick once over as he walks up and I'm immediately taken aback by just how tall he is, I mean I've seen my share of tall tributes before but this Docker looks to be maybe half a head or more taller than any of them and while his lightly bronzed skin and neatly trimmed brownish-blonde hair looks incredibly appealing his cold grey eyes seem to be stuck in a perpetual scowl that does a lot to detract from his appeal.

"Well it looks like we struck gold everyone, Mr. Henderson here is the very picture of intimidating and just exudes confidence and power. I'd wager that if you're not the man to beat in the games this year you'll absolutely be a favorite."

"Thank you."

"Is….Is that it?"

He doesn't even bother to answer my question verbally opting instead to offer up a simple nod before quietly moving to take his place next to his new district partner in the center of the stage leaving me standing there holding the microphone out like a fool.

"Well there you have it Docker is the strong and silent type while Deverin is the cute and dutiful little spitfire. I don't think the other tributes are going to know what hit them so let's have a big round of applause for District Four's newest champions Deverin Aldous and Docker Henderson!"

* * *

 **Deverin Aldous-16(D4F)**

"I can't believe this, it's just…..It's just so…..Stupid. I'm the one who's always wanted this and now you get to live my dream while I'm stuck back here."

"Believe me, Costa if I could trade places with you I wouldn't have to think twice about it. But unfortunately I'm stuck so I guess I'll just have to make the best of a bad situation and hope for the best."

"Hoping for the best is so not how you operate and you know it. Now what I would do is find a way to hook up with that ass of a district partner you've got and a couple of other powerhouses and just let them run the table while you sit back and reap the benefits of your association with them."

"That'll only work for so long, though, what happens when my allies get tired of me not pulling my own weight and decide to cut me loose or just outright kill me?"

"The key to that is learning how to always place yourself in the action without having to actually risk anything. The appearance of your usefulness and ruthlessness is what's going to insulate you against attack, at least until the alliance has run its course and you have to move on that is."

"You see that's the thing, I'm not sure when that is or if I have it in me to do any of that. I stopped training and sought a different path in life because the games never interested me and I didn't want to be responsible for shouldering the expectations of the entire district."

"Well news flash you're kind of screwed there so you better get right with what you have to do real fast or this is going to turn out badly for you."

I know she's right hell Ula and Auster said basically the same thing in a more roundabout way, but I'm still not sure I can handle all this. I've never wanted the responsibility of representing Four in the Capitol and I sure as hell don't want to be in a fight for my life with other people who do or who might need to win the games for other reasons. I don't have those ulterior motives or underlying problems to grapple with and that puts me at a distinct disadvantage among the other people like me that don't want to be there while my lack of refined training and marketable or flashy skills might with the careers.

She rambles on for a little while longer and while I do her the courtesy of listing I never responded or offer my own input and after a few minutes of being the only active participant in the conversation she wraps me in a big hug and slips out of the room to let me think. That goes pretty well for all of about two minutes before the door opens and my dad comes in pushing my little brothers over the shag carpet in his wheelchair.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Your brother and I came to say goodbye sweetheart."

"That's not what I meant I was asking why you were here instead of at Kielan's physical therapy session?"

"Going to therapy isn't going to help me grow my leg back so it's not worth going and not seeing you before you leave."

I feel tears start to seep out of the corner of my eyes as I stare down into the eyes of my little brother and for a brief moment I can almost see the mischievous little boy he was before the ocean claimed his leg. I push myself up off the couch I'd been sitting on and start across the room towards them when the door suddenly slips open and the one person I never expected to see walks in with sweat pouring down her face.

"Mom what the….What are you doing here?"

The look in my mom's eyes says she's just as surprised to be here as I am to see her and after the less than cordial terms that she parted with us on that shouldn't be a surprise. After all, it's not every day someone who's supposed to love their children unconditionally like a mom decides she can't take the pressure or challenges of having a crippled son and up and leaves her whole family.

"I….I figured your dad and brother would have already been done saying goodbye and I wanted to see my little girl before she left so I…."

She never finishes as the words get stuck in her throat so instead she simply darts across the room and wraps me in a tight hug. She holds me like this for almost a minute before breaking it and pressing something small and slightly warm into my hand. Once she's done she quickly slips out of the room without another word.

My knees turn to jello and I quickly fall to the ground as they prove to be unable to support my weight. As my dad rushes to my side and my brother looks on with worry I stare down at the little trinket my mom gave me and I can't help but smile. The little bottle is filled with sandy water and a couple of small sea shells with a string on top so I can wear it as a necklace. Looking down at the little snapshot of beauty my mom gave me and basking in the warmth of the love of my family I finally find that little thing that gives me an edge, the thing that gives me a reason to fight, home.

* * *

 **Docker Henderson-18(D4M)**

No one has stopped by to say goodbye to me and considering I don't have any family or friends that's probably a good thing. After all the more alone time I have the further my head start is on the planning and preparation stage and while all the other tributes are crying and blubbering about how unfair all of this is and wasting their time trying to reassure their families that they'll be alright I get to start planning for the real test.

That's proven to be the most constructive thing on my mind anyway and while I'd probably have more fun thinking about just about anything other than game strategy it's probably a good thing to do. I mean I have a fairly good idea of what I need to do as it is but it's trying to decide on allies that's giving me the most trouble. I may not be the smartest individual around but I do know that despite how intimidating I can be there's no way I'm going to win without allies but I'm not interested in carrying other tributes along either.

In a normal year this would be easy as I'd just use my strength and intimidating appearance to catch on with the careers and that would be the end of it but with the stupid rule twist our bitch of a President instituted I have just as much chance of finding capable and well-trained allies coming out of District Eleven as I do One or Two and the only thing I can be completely sure of right now is my partner Deverin.

In reality, she's more of a wildcard than a legitimately solid ally but with the level of uncertainty surrounding all the other tributes, it's probably a good idea for me to lock in an alliance with her sooner rather than later. At the very least she can serve as an attraction for the sponsors that always seem to flock towards the career girls and if she happens to prove useful in other ways then that's a bonus. In the end all she and any other ally I might end up with is going to end up as a sacrificial lamb so as long as they bring something of worth to the table I'll be in a good place.

With my mind firmly set on what I need to do going forward, I settle in and decide to spend my last few minutes in Four relaxing. After all, there's no rule against enjoying what the Capitol has to offer so I might as well get a head start on that too.

* * *

 **Hudson Levanten-15(D9M)**

Days like this are always the hardest for me to get through, I mean everyone is already so uptight and on edge that any little thing sets them off. If my big brother Brayden was still here he'd know how to loosen everyone up and it wouldn't be so bad, but he's not. I think that's the other thing that makes days like today especially hard to get through and despite having five years to get over his death and adjust to life without him I still haven't quite figured everything out. I mean I've gotten pretty good at knowing what to do most of the time but I still haven't mastered how to make everyone smile and be happy during the troubling times and no matter how hard I try I just can't seem to figure out why.

Then again today is an exceptionally nice looking day and while the brightness of the sun suggests that we're in for an extremely hot and muggy afternoon and evening right now the temperature is just about perfect. The sun is shining the birds are singing and despite the general gloominess, Reaping Day brings I can't help but feel that today might just end up being a pretty good day.

However in order for me to enjoy said good day I need to get up and while the fact that I can hear the sweet sizzle of meat being cooked downstairs plays a relatively large part in my desire to get up I also know that the longer I lay in bed the more likely I am to be late for the reaping and while I've always enjoyed the thrill of being the last one to show for most things this isn't one of them, not after what happened a couple of years ago. I mean they held the reaping during a brief window in the middle of a torrential downpour did they honestly expect thirteen year old me to swim across the small river that divided the center of town from the rest of the district?

I quickly bury the terrible memories of that day and slip out of bed and bound across the surprisingly cool floor to my dresser where I scoop up a clean pair of gray slacks that once belonged to Brayden and a dark green button up shirt. I quickly slip into my oversized clothes and slip on my best pair of shoes before running my fingers through the knotted mess that my hair seems to turn into every night in a mostly futile effort to tussle it in a way that gives the impression that I did something with it other than rolling out of bed. After that, I give myself a quick once-over in the mirror before slipping out of my room and sliding down the ladder into the main room of the little shack I share with my mom.

"I was wondering if you were planning on getting up yourself or if you were going to force me to wake you up myself. I'm pleased to see you chose to do it yourself."

"For your information, I woke up precisely when I planned to."

"Well in the future try planning to wake up a little earlier on Reaping Day."

"I feel like this is the perfect time to be getting up, though."

"Trust me waking up at five till ten when the Reaping starts at eleven isn't a good idea. Especially not when you know we have a twenty-minute walk to the square ahead of us. Now eat your breakfast so we can get a move on."

She pushes a plate of potato cakes and some kind of meat in front of me and motions for me to sit as she does so herself as she takes a small nibble off the corner of a piece of thoroughly burnt toast. As my eyes dart back and forth between the small feast she's prepared for me and the scorched piece of bread she's eating I can't help but feel a little guilty that she's not eating as well as I am but my ravenous hunger quickly gets the better of me and before I can stop myself I've scarfed down all but the fat trimmings that moments ago surrounded my meat. As I stare down at my now empty plate and back at her I feel my heart sink at the fact that I couldn't control myself long enough to share my food with her, after all, that's exactly the kind of thing Brayden would have done for either of us and now that he's gone it's my job to look out for her like he did for me.

Wiping the grease and potato remnants off my face with a rag I smile up at her as I place my plate in the little tub next to the sink and move to start running water to wash it when she places a loving hand on my shoulder and gives it a gentle squeeze before pulling me away and towards the door.

"I appreciate the offer dear but we don't have time to do the dishes right now. If you're still up to help out later though I could use a little help clearing out some of this clutter and cleaning up the house."

I offer her an affirmative smile as she wraps me in a warm and loving hug while planting a series of soft kisses on my forehead. As she stands there holding and kissing me I feel the distinctive pitter patter of tears falling on the top of my head but by the time she ends the hug and I get a clear look at her face the crying has stopped and the only sign that it had happened at all is the puffy redness it left behind under her eyes. As the two of us exit our little home and start towards the center of town I decide to sneak back home after the reaping before she can get there so I can get a head start on cleaning, I mean it may not be much but it's something small that I know I can do that will make her smile and in the end making my mom smile on a day when it's a struggle for me to smile is the best way I can think of to spend a day.

* * *

 **Briar Sycamore-12(D9F)**

I absolutely love getting to spend time at my friend's' houses; it's just so nice to get to experience the finer things life has to offer like hot running water, plentiful food, and beautiful clothes. I think the clothes are probably my favorite part of having such well-off friends, I mean the clothes in Shay's closet probably cost more than everything my family owns, granted that's not saying much when you're part of one of the poorest if not the poorest family in an incredibly impoverished place like District Nine but the truth of it all is just as valid regardless.

Being poor has always been a major embarrassment for me and while my mom and dad have always said that it's better to be grateful and content with what you have instead of pining and longing for what you don't but I don't think either of them realize how hard it is to be accepted socially when your worth is literally lower than that of an animal. I mean how is it fair that despite being twelve I already have to work a five-hour shift just so I can afford to dress myself with a modicum of respect and class?

Then again it's really not my parent's fault that we're poor, I mean they already work thirteen to fourteen hour days six days a week with a half shift on Sunday. One of them is always out of the house and more often than not both of them are gone and it's all in an effort to make sure my little brothers and I have enough to survive. I mean they obviously care about all of us and it's kind of upsetting to me at times that I'm so negative and unappreciative of all that they do.

"So what do you think Briar should I go with the faux emerald or the faux ruby?"

"Huh?"

"My neckless, I asked you which stone you think goes better with my dress. Have you not been listening?"

"Sorry, Shae I guess my mind was wandering again. So which dress are you asking about?"

"The same tan one we've been talking about for over an hour. Did your daydreaming include a stop at a place where you get your memory erased too?"

"No, I was just giving you a chance to change your mind and pick something a little less hideous."

"This coming from the girl who wears the same three outfits all the time. Honestly if I didn't know you better I'd think you were poor in addition to your terrible taste in clothes."

See it's things like this that make it hard for me to really feel sorry for my parents. I mean it's bad enough that they don't seem to care how Rhode and Talon dress and that they take such little pride in their own appearance but when their lack of ability to provide me with an adequate amount of decent and semi-stylish clothing is just going too far. I mean I have to buy my own clothes and with how little I make as a harvester all I can afford is the 'high class' stuff off the discount racks and while I've done a fairly decent job of making what I buy look good it's an uphill battle that I'm consistently losing as the already thoroughly used fabric can't stand up to the level of alteration required for me to pass it off as expensive.

"Hello, Briar! Are you off in la la land again or were you trying to think of some justification as to why your fashion sense is as atrocious as it is?"

"Neither, I was just trying to stop myself from hurting your incredibly sensitive and tender feelings by pointing out how often the clothing you wear makes Andromeda and I barf or how every time Melanie and I see your atrocious hairstyles we have to force ourselves not to laugh in your face."

That was uncalled for, I mean she can be an ass sometimes but maybe I took it a little too far. What I said was pretty uncalled for given the circumstances and…..No, she definitely deserved it. I mean where does she get off calling my fashion sense into question when she's too stupid to realize that her ruby necklace is far too richly colored to go with her tan dress? I mean really how hard is it to look at the brightness and hue of the emerald and realize that it compliments her appearance and the color of the dress a thousand times better than that blood-red ruby?

"Also to answer your earlier question wear the emerald, the ruby's too dark it'll clash with your skin and the soft color of the dress. Now hurry up and get ready so we can meet the others and get to the Reaping."

"Ok, first off we're going to have a serious talk later about what you just said. Secondly, there's no need to get anxious about leaving. My daddy hasn't left yet and I know for a fact that they're not going to start the stupid Reaping without the Mayor so there's no need to rush."

"I don't know about that. Wouldn't it look better for the Mayor's only child to show up early for the Reaping than to slid in at the last-minute? I mean I'm obviously not the 'social expert' you are but wouldn't being one of the last to arrive at such an important event make you look….Bad?"

She still looks skeptical but I can tell that at the very least I've planted the seeds of doubt in her head that not being early to the Reaping is a bad thing and while it might very well be making her seem like the one that's excited and slightly flustered about it can only play to my advantage in the future.

"I don't think my not arriving exceedingly early will be looked at one way or another."

Crap….

"However, it might be a good idea to at least start heading that way. In case my dad takes the direct route instead of the scenic one he prefers on normal days."

Hmm well, this certainly didn't turn out exactly like I was hoping but it might have gone as well as I should expect. I mean at the very least she's concerned enough about her image that she wants to be seen as trying to at least be on time and with a little prodding and a few whispers it won't be hard to plant the idea in everyone's minds that she's in love with the games secretly hoping to get reaped and in a place as hard hit by and disdainful of the Games as Nine that's as good as a death knell to her popularity. I just have to get through today and the seeds of my continued ascent towards the top of the social ladder will be sown. I just wish Melanie and Andromeda were half as easy to manipulate as Shay is.

* * *

 **Hyperia Harrowmont(District 9 Escort)**

Being an Escort is so much more fun when you're the talk of the town and not just the unfortunate sod that got saddled with the most pathetic district in Panem. I've been doing this for twenty years and I've been stuck in District Nine that entire time and so far I've escorted forty tributes to the Capitol and a grand total of three have made it into the top ten and only two have finished in the top three. I mean I was fortunate enough to have Kimma win the year before last but any hopes I had of escorting an outer district dynasty was obliterated almost as easily as the two pathetic tributes I got saddled with last year.

I'd like to have high hopes for today but if I've learned one thing as an escort it's that every time you hope and let your expectations rise just a modicum above what they should be the universe has a habit of slapping you back down and laughing while it does. Fortunately, I can usually tell if there's a reason to be optimistic about three seconds after I see my tributes and with the obvious exception of Kimma who I wrote off as a blood bath death only to have her surge to the crown I've been right more often than not.

Taking a deep breath and trying to look as excited to be here as I can I walk towards the massive rosewood doors that swing open at my approach and out onto the stage just as Kimma and Oatis are taking their seats. I offer both of them a small smile which they return in kind before gliding over to the mayor and receiving a rather awkward and slightly too touchy hug. I'm able to keep myself focused however and as soon as he back away and takes his seat next to the victors I'm free to approach the podium and get this painfully dull and often disappointing charade started.

"Thank you Mr. Mayor for that wonderful and heartfelt welcome, hello Kimma, hello Oatis and most importantly hello citizens of District Nine; as you all know I'm Hyperia Harrowmont and it's my honor to be back here once again to serve as the Capitol Escort for this great district as we embark on yet another Hunger Games. Now I'm sure all of you are looking forward to finding out which courageous young man and woman will be representing you in this year's Games so let's get right to it shall we."

I quickly make my way over to the bright pink bowl of girls names and after posing for a couple pictures for the Capitol papers I dip my hand inside and swirl it and the papers around for a bit. In reality, this is all for show as I scooped up the first paper I touched but it's apparently imperative that the Capitol audience gets a good aerial view of the 'happy' children gathered and 'hoping' to be 'honored' and 'lucky' enough to have their name drawn by me. After about twenty or so seconds of swirling the papers about I pull my hand with the slip clutched in my fingers in a triumphant manner before quickly retaking my place at the podium and announcing the name, I've picked.

"The female tribute from District Nine will be….Briar Sycamore!"

It takes all of about half a second for the first murmurs of wonder to rise up but in addition to those which are a fairly normal occurrence a small course of giggling rises up from the front of the crowd. I quickly scan the area to see what's causing it and to my general horror I see an obviously malnourished olive-skinned little girl with long black hair crying her eyes out while three other girls point and laugh at her.

Part of me is hoping that this girl is friends with or related to Briar but deep down I'm almost sure that she is, in fact, Briar and sure enough a few seconds later she shoulders past the giggling girls and out into the aisle way. Seeing as she's already right next to the stage it only takes a few seconds for her to be standing beside me and despite my disappointment at getting saddled with a crying twelve-year-old I slap on a smile and dive right into the questions.

"Welcome, Briar, now before we get started I'd like to be the first to thank you for your selflessness and courage. Being a tribute is one of the noblest and selfless things a person can be and I'm sure you'll do me your mentors and your district proud."

I offer her the microphone but she simply stands there and stares off into the crowd as tears continue to stream down her face. I give her foot a little nudge with mine in an effort to get her to talk but it's no use so I guess I'll just have to improvise.

"The poor girl is so excited she's speechless. Well don't worry Briar I can seem a bit overwhelming at first but after you've had time to process everything you'll see just how much fun all of this can be. Now let's have a big round of applause for our female tribute Briar Sycamore!"

The crowd offers up an extremely uninspired smattering of applause that's almost drowned out by the continued laughter of the girls in the front row. Regardless I still have a job to so I might as well do it and get the hard part over with.

"Now for the boys."

I head to the opposite side of the stage and quickly dip my hand into the bright blue reaping bowl before repeating the same pointless charade as before of swirling my hand and the papers about a bit despite already having picked one out before returning to the podium to reveal who's been chosen as Briar's partner.

"The male tribute from District Nine will be….Hudson Levanten!"

This time, there's no giggling or otherwise noticeable reaction to the name outside of the normal inquisitive murmuring and after a few seconds, the children in the middle of the square start to shift around and open a path for a relatively short ebony skinned boy to walk out of. Outside of his skin, the first thing I notice about him is that much like his female counterpart he's obviously underfed and while his curly brown hair and beautiful brown eyes compliment his amazingly infectious smile pretty well I can't shake the feeling that he's not going to last long.

"Well now look at this handsome young man. Hudson you're going to have the Capitol women eating out of the palm of your hand mark my words."

"Thank you Hyperia and I'm looking forward to seeing all the wonders and beautiful sights the Capitol has to offer. Thank you for giving me this chance to see it and the honor of representing my district."

"Well, you're very welcome my dear. Now District Nine let's have a big hand for your tributes Briar Sycamore and Hudson Levanten!"

* * *

 **Hudson Levanten-15(D9M)**

"Just keep your head down and stay out of trouble and you'll be ok."

"Mom I….I don't think that's how you're supposed to do it."

"Listen to me Hudson the only people and I mean literally the only people who care how you play the game are watching on tv in the Capitol and I don't care what they think about you. I'd rather have a living victor son that's branded a coward in the Capitol than another dead son. I already lost your brother and I refuse to lose you."

"This is a little different than what happened to Brayden mom."

"You're right, I wasn't able to see that he was fighting the demons inside his soul and because of that I wasn't able to help him. I will live the rest of my days carrying the pain of that failure around with me and that's what I deserve, but this is a different time, a different place and I'd never be able to live with myself if I didn't at least try to save you."

I'm not entirely sure what to say right now let alone what to do. I mean this far too serious a time to be funny but at the same time, I've never been good at offering real comfort either and considering the situation I'm almost positive that anything I say would fall far short of doing any good anyway.

"I wish Brayden was here."

"I know sweetie, I do too. Not a day goes by that I don't wish that he was still here, that I could see his smile or hear his laugh again….But he's not gone as long as the two of us are together. As long as we keep his memory and spirit alive in our hearts he'll always be with us. That's why you need to survive, that's why you have to survive."

"Mom I…."

"Promise me, Hudson. Promise me you'll work hard, promise me you'll look for people you can trust and rely on to help you get through this. Promise me you won't do anything reckless or foolhardy just to impress someone or prove you belong. Promise me you'll play smart and think things through before making a choice, promise me, please."

I still don't think that's how you're supposed to play the game. I mean no one remembers the people who won the games by playing it safe and laying low but everyone remembers those who didn't. If I want to have a real chance of winning this I need to prove to everyone in the Capitol, sponsor and tribute alike that I'm a force to be reckoned with, that I'm cut from the same cloth as victors like Finnick, Brutus, and Gloss, not Oatis and Kimma and deep down my mom knows that just as well as I do and that's why I won't promise her that I'll do those things.

Instead, I simply throw my arms around her and wrap her in a massive hug and that's how we spend the last of our time together, holding each other as if we're the only thing either of us has in this whole world. This is the only way I can do what I have to do without having the guilt of lying to my mom, and even though she'll probably be a little mad at first once I win she'll understand that I did the right thing.

* * *

 **Briar Sycamore-12(D9F)**

I can't believe this is how it's going to end. After all the awful things I've thought and said about my family, I'm going to be marched off to the Capitol to die without ever having a chance to take any of it back, I'm going to die without having the chance to undue the damage I've done.

"Sweetheart I know this must seem scary but your father and me, we want you to know we love you very much. We're behind you one hundred percent and so are Talon and Rhode."

She turns her gaze towards the corner of the room where my dad is doing everything he can to keep my little brothers occupied in an effort to keep them from tearing the room apart. As I look at their childish faces and bask in the warmth of their naive and perfect little laughs as my dad tries to keep them contained to the area I feel the first hints of a smile trying to crack through the gloomy facade that's currently etched on my face. However even the purity and happiness of my brothers isn't enough to draw me back and mask the pain and guilt I feel for how I've treated my family and even though I don't have a whole lot of time left to make it up to them I do know one thing I can do to ease the burden of losing me just a little bit.

"Mom I….I need to tell you something. Something that's not exactly easy for me to say."

"What is it, my darling girl?"

"I….I have a little money stashed away in my room that I….That I want you to have."

"That's, very thoughtful of you dear. But where did it come from?"

"I….It's from my hobby. The matching bracelets that I made us for your birthday. I've been looking for more little stones and when I find some I….I make more bracelets in different designs and patterns to sell for extra money. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you."

"Dear I don't care that you were doing it, and I'm touched that you're willing to share it with us."

She wraps me in a tender and loving hug and within a few seconds, she's crying softly into my hair. Her sobbing attracts the attention of my dad and brothers and within a few seconds the three of them join in and the five of us sit there enjoying the strength we're able to draw from one another's presence. However despite this moment of love and acceptance I can't help but hate myself for not telling my mom the whole truth, I mean it's not like it's going to matter in a couple of days that I was working as a harvester in addition to selling the chintzy jewelry but I still couldn't bring myself to admit it to her. I guess I can add apologizing for that to the list of things I'm going to have to survive the games and make it back home in order to truly make it right. I just hope my reasons to live and fight prove to be enough to overcome my disadvantages because if they're not I'm going to die one incredibly unfulfilled little girl and I don't think I'll be able to tolerate that.

* * *

 **A/N: First I'd like to extend my gratitude to Jabber Blabber Ink, Ares the War God, We're All Okay, and starrymidnight16 for sending in Deverin, Docker, Hudson and Briar.**

 **So I've noticed in the reviews a couple requests to be more descriptive of how the tributes look and to flesh out their personalities a little bit more so I decided to toy with the format a little and introduce the Escort POV to describe both tributes a bit better and doing so allowed me to change up a little more and delve into the personalities of the tributes because I wasn't dedicating huge swaths of one or more of their POV's to the reapings themselves. So in addition to asking what you think of the 4 amazing tributes we just met I'm curious as to what you think of the adjusted format and whether you prefer it or the other one?**

 **Other than that please review and let me know what you think and I'll be looking for all of your smiling faces this weekend for the next update :D**


	8. From Bad to Worse(D5 and D8 Reapings)

**Twyla Monroe-14(D8F)**

I can't believe they're already fighting again; it's only been like maybe ten minutes since they woke up so what in the world could they possibly have to argue about already? Then again maybe this shouldn't surprise me as much as it does, my siblings are pretty good at creating things to fight about out of nothing just because it's the only way most of them know how to interact with one another so I guess as long as it doesn't get physical I'll just have to grit my teeth and bear it, It's not like today was going to be a good or even half-way decent day anyway.

To be fair I haven't exactly had a lot of good days in the last year as it is but with what today is and the fact that despite how long it's been Connor's death is still as raw to me now as it was when Quanta ended her life just a little under a year ago. Today's made all the more painful and distasteful when I stop and realize that while Connor didn't physically die until Quanta killed her she was just as good as dead from the second her name was read and that none of my cheering and hoping that she'd be ok made a difference.

I quickly find myself getting lost in my fonder memories of Connor and for a brief time, I almost feel happy as I slowly drift away from my problems and into the relative peace of my mind. However my happiness is short lived as a loud series of unintelligible shouts invades my sanctum and all to quickly my fond memories of times well spent with my friend dissolve only to be replaced by the memory of her death. I see her kneeling over the boy from Ten her face bloodied and unrecognizable as she prepares to deliver the killing blow that would have ushered her to the doorstep of freedom and I can still remember how happy I felt as she prepared to strike. I knew it was terrible to be happy that my friend was about to kill someone but I couldn't help myself, I was too relieved at the thought that she was going to be coming home to care how she did it.

Then in the blink of an eye everything changed and my life was blown into a billion tiny little pieces. I see Quanta force herself back onto her feet and yank one of her crossbow bolts out of the girl from Twelves lifeless corpse. I scream out a terrified warning that Connor never hears as Quanta takes a few steps towards her and levels her weapon with Connor's head. Everything moves in slow motion from there, I see Connor spring back to her feet and lock eyes with Quanta who simply squeezes the trigger and sends her bolt whizzing into the middle of Connors' head without a moment's hesitation and splits her skull in half.

I bolt upright in my bed but the image is still seared into my mind, as a new wave of pain and loss washes over me leaving me paralyzed and numb even as the door to my room is violently flung open. I swing my head around to catch sight of my visibly intoxicated mom stumbles inside while my older brother Bunting and my older sister Saxony engage in a barely intelligible screaming match with one another even as they lob angry barbs and obscene gestures towards our mother.

I slip out of bed and quickly slam my door shut and lock it just a couple seconds before my mom tumbles face first onto the part of the bed I'd just vacated. I let out an exasperated sigh as she starts to snore softly and despite my anger at the situation I decide that maybe this is a sign that it's time for me to stop dwelling on the past at least for a little while and start focusing on today.

I gently roll my mom over on her side and throw my blanket over her before turning my attention towards my closet and trying to decide what to wear for the reaping today. Unfortunately or perhaps fortunately given my indecisive nature when it comes to picking out clothes the vast majority of the lace clothes that once filled my closet are now shredded beyond repair, a constant reminder of my anguish in the aftermath of Connor's death. I push aside the ruined clothing and dig into the back where a simple yellow sundress hangs surrounded by destruction on a little hanger next to the purple one I wore to last year's reaping. I snatch up the yellow dress before quickly burying the purple dress back in the mess of torn lace.

I slip the dress over my head and toss my night clothes into the basket at the foot of my bed before slipping out of my room and into the little wash closet across the hall before anyone notices me. Once I'm safely inside the room I quickly run a small bowl of hot water and begin to wash the grime and dust off my face with a small washcloth. Once my face is clean I try to do something with the tangled mess of knots that is my hair but after a god five minutes of fighting I've only managed to turn my bed head into a slightly less possessed looking version of what it already was.

It takes me another twenty minutes and at least a half a hundred curse words to finally untangle my hair and style my horrendously self-given pixie cut into something half-way decent looking but I manage to do so and clean up my mess just seconds before Bunting slides the door open and starts in on me.

"You need to hurry the hell up so Saxony and I can get ready for the reaping too. Just because you're the youngest one going today doesn't mean you get to hog the only room in the house with hot running water ya little shit."

I feel my anger bubbling up again but I manage to control it despite the fact that every fiber of my being is screaming for me to yell at him. Instead, I offer him a curt nod and a sarcastically apologetic smile before slipping past him and out of the house before he has a chance to respond.

As I venture out into a district being rapidly warmed by the unrelenting heat of a bright mid-morning sun I breathe a small sigh of relief at the fact that I'm wearing a sundress instead of one of the lace things I use to prefer. Today may be one of my least favorite days of the year in a calendar filled with more days I'd rather skip than not but that doesn't mean have to me hot and miserable while I'm sad, mad, and board, even I can only handle so much awful in my life.

* * *

 **Inigo Cambric-16(D8M)**

I always love it when my mom makes omelets for breakfast, I mean what other kinds of food can take a three or more part meal and mix it together in a cheese covered fluffy crescent of awesomeness? I honestly can't think of a more enjoyable and tasty meal in the entire world.

"Son hurry up and finish eating so you can get ready for the reaping. Your mom is laying out your clothes so if you want a chance to change anything she picked you'll need to pick up the pace a little."

"Ok, dad."

I had almost forgotten that today was the day the really nice person was supposed to come from the Capitol and pick two of us to go back with him for the Games. Last year I didn't have to worry about it because I was too old for the special age rule the President announced but this year it's not there so I'm back in the running to get picked. I'm not sure how I feel about this honestly, on the one hand I think it would be kind of neat to go to the Capitol and see all of the amazing sights and meet the amazing people who live there and get to learn about them and the city, the only problem with that is my mom and dad got a little upset when I mentioned that getting reaped might be fun.

The only responses I managed to get out of them ended up being 'it wouldn't be as fun as it sounds' and 'don't let me hear you say you'd liked to be reaped again' and they've refused to tell me why they reacted that way. I mean maybe if they'd let me watch the Hunger Games once in a while I'd have a better understanding of why they feel the way they do but every kid is going to be a little curious and inquisitive about things they're not allowed to do or see.

Regardless I quickly scarf down the last couple bites of my food before putting my plate in the sink and heading upstairs to see what my mom picked for me to wear today. As I round the corner and enter my room I see a bright blue button-down shirt and a pair of dark blue slacks laid out neatly on the corner of my bed next to a pair of white socks and the brand new dress shoes my mom bought me last week.

I quickly get out of my sleep clothes hang them on the hook on the back of my bedroom door before quickly getting dressed and putting on my shoes. A few minutes later I walk back downstairs to find my parents sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee and talking quietly amongst themselves. Not wanting to be rude I wait patiently at the bottom of the stairs for them to finish up before making my grand entrance.

"So, how do I look?"

"You look sharp son; it looks like your mom picked a real nice look for you this year."

"Well it's easy to put an outfit together when your son looks good in anything and everything he wears, he gets that from his father."

"He may get that from me but he gets his fashion sense from his mother."

"Well with my sense and your ability to look good no matter what is it any wonder our son turned out to be so handsome?"

This isn't the first time my parents have talked about me like this and while I don't necessarily see the good looks they're always talking about I've learned that it's best not to argue with them about it. I mean I do enjoy being told that I'm a good-looking young man but I'm not quite sure I'm nearly as amazing looking as they seem to think I am.

Regardless I just stand there and smile politely while they continue to heap the praise on top of me but after a little while it starts to get to be a little much and I decide to use a small opening in the conversation to remind them that we have something more important to do than talking about me.

"Shouldn't we get going? I wouldn't want to miss the Capitol lady's speech or anything else important."

"He's right Silas we should probably head out."

"I guess so, it's not like our present can't wait until after the reaping anyway."

"Hold on, what was that about a present?"

"Nothing important son, your mom and I just got you a little something as a late sixteenth birthday slash start of summer gift."

"What is it?"

"You'll find out after the reaping."

My parents exchange playful grins with each other and me before ushering me out of the house and into the front yard of our surprisingly big home. As we walk down the little tree-lined street on what I'm told in school is the 'nice side of town' I can't help but wonder what it is my parents got me. I can't think of anything that I'd really need so it's probably something that I wanted but didn't get for my birthday that I can also use in the summer. As my mind races with the possibilities of what they've got waiting at home for me, I can't help but feel lucky, I mean life's pretty good all-around in District Eight but I've got the best of the best and I couldn't ask for more.

* * *

 **Flux Allardyce(District 8 Escort)**

I can't believe how nervous I am right now, I mean I expected to be a little excited with today being my first official day as a District Escort but I never imagined I'd be this giddy. Then again maybe I should have, after all, this is the culmination of a lifelong dream for me that I'm about to fulfill at the tender age of twenty. I mean that's a full two years ahead of schedule and it makes me one of the youngest individuals in history to complete the Capitol's Escort Training Program.

"Mr. Allardyce the Mayor is about to introduce you. Once she does you'll have about ten seconds before the doors open. We'll give you a signal at five and one so you'll know where the count is."

I offer a silent nod and an appreciative smile to the young man in charge of the live broadcast beck to the Capitol as he quickly takes his place near one of the monitors and slips on a headset. He stares down at the screen for a few seconds before holding up a hand and flashing five fingers before slowly taking them away until the massive oak doors in front of me fly open as I slowly make my way out into the blinding mid-day sun of District Eight.

"Ladies and gentleman please give our new Capitol Escort Flux Allardyce a warm District Eight welcome!"

I slap a big smile on my face before trotting out on stage where I'm greeted by the surprisingly attractive smiling face of the middle-aged female Mayor and a very uninterested crowd that seems to be struggling to deliver a woefully underwhelming smattering of half-hearted applause at my arrival. The districts only living victor and sole mentor Thomas Wright is currently more interested in the watching the clouds to offer up anything in the way of a greeting himself and while I manage not to let my displeasure show at the terrible way District Eight has welcomed me I do let my once radiant and happy smile morph into a very frustrated sneer.

"Thank you Madam Mayor for that delightful introduction and for inviting me into your wonderful little district and I'd also like to thank the people of District Eight for having me as well. Now as you all just heard I'm new to all this excitement and fun but I'm looking forward to experiencing it all with Mr. Wright and the two lucky tributes I'm about to select to participate in this year's Hunger Games. So I know I'm excited and ready to get things going so let's find out which lucky young man and woman will have the privilege of being selected as your district's representatives and my first ever tributes. As always we'll begin with the districts fairer sex, the ladies."

I take a deep breath before striding as confidently and happily as I can over to the bright pink bowl filled with little pink slips of paper and carefully dipping my hand inside. My hand makes a slow but steady dance to the bottom of the bowl before I snake it out and carefully grab a hold of a slip before gingerly retracing my steps and emerging from the mass of papers with a playful flourish. I quickly turn my gaze towards the audience before hurrying back to the podium and unfolding the paper as quickly as I can.

"Our female tribute will be…. Twyla Monroe!"

I hear a couple of shocked cries from the back of the audience but otherwise, nothing happens and for a brief moment, I'm a little concerned that I've been saddled with a terrified child for my first ever tribute instead of someone who recognizes the amazing opportunity they've been given. I'm just about to repeat the name when a flourish of movement in the third row from the stage catches my eye and convinces me to hold off on rereading the name for another couple of seconds.

My patience pays off in the forum of a tiny little thing of a girl with excessively short blonde hair and massive brown eyes. The determined glint in her eyes is almost enough to convince me that she's more than she appears to be but her diminutive height makes me question that judgment. I mean short tributes can and have won before but it's a rare feat for someone under five feet to seriously compete in an average year and despite the moratorium on volunteering this is probably going to be just that. However her little frame does have a mild amount of what I assume is muscle and definition so maybe she's not as hopeless as I feared, I guess only time will tell but I hope my male tribute is at least marginally more intimidating and fearsome than she is.

"Welcome Twyla, it's a true pleasure to meet you. As my first tribute this is a special moment for me and while I'd hate to steal your thunder I can't help but feel a special bond between us and was wondering if I could get your reaction to being my first ever tribute?"

"Honestly, I care less if I'm your first tribute because it really doesn't matter. What matters is that I fully intend on being your first victor as an escort and that's where my focus is."

"Well you're certainly a determined little thing aren't you? So is there anything you want to tell your District and all the people watching in the Capitol about yourself?"

"I prefer to let my actions speak for themselves Flux."

"Well, I can tell we're going to get along swimmingly my dear. So District Eight let's hear it for your lovely female tribute Twyla Monroe!"

I'm pretty sure that at least sixty percent of the applause comes from me with the lion share of the rest coming from the Mayor and a few other people sitting on stage with her as all the crowd manages to muster up is a pathetic sham that makes the uninspired showing they gave during my introduction look spirited by comparison.

"So we know who our lucky lady is so I think it's time to for us find out who her partner is."

I quickly make my way over to the male reaping bowl and jam my hand inside without any of the pomp or showmanship from earlier. If the audience can't be bothered to put a little effort into all of this I'm sure as hell not going to break my back to give them a decent show, I mean really how hard is it to get excited and applauded your own tributes?

I quickly snatch up a slip of paper and return to the podium where I call out the name on the paper in as clear and interested a voice as I can muster given my less than happy mood.

"The male tribute is…. Inigo Cambric!"

My announcement elicits a much stronger response this time but that might be because the woman sitting next to the Mayor let out an anguished scream before being quickly led off stage by another one of the Mayors aids. Part of me is a little curious as to what exactly it was that set the aid off but my curiosity is quickly quashed as a slender young man makes his way into the aisle and slowly starts towards the stage. It takes all of about five seconds for my hopes of having one decently compelling looking tribute to be dashes as the only positive thing I can see about the way Inigo looks is that he's a head and a half or so taller than Twyla, other than that his neatly trimmed reddish-brown hair and green eyes are about as unremarkable and average as can be and while he is taller than his district partner I'm fairly certain that the two of them roughly the same mass and muscle if he's lucky. All in all, it looks like I'm stuck with the determined pipsqueak girl and a boy that's more forgettable than anything else, lucky me.

"Welcome Inigo welcome, come on up son I promise I don't bite. Well unless you want me to that is."

My joke falls as flat as everything else has today but it does manage to elicit a small smile from Inigo so I'm not too upset. I stretch out my hand and offer it to him as he slowly climbs the stairs and he takes it with a thankful nod about half way up. Once he's on stage he begins to tremble ever so slightly as his face turns a sickly green color while beads of sweat start to run unabated down his face.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Inigo and I must say you cut quite an impressive figure for such a young man."

That's an outright lie and everyone should know it but I have to say something to fill what would otherwise be dead air and if his face is any indication I'm not going to get a whole lot of anything out of him so I have to improvise and unfortunately that's all I could think of to say at the moment. I offer him the mike to give him the chance to respond but he simply smiles meekly and dismisses it with a gentle wave and a shake of the head.

Well, this has gone about as bad as I'd feared it would and if Inigo isn't going to answer my questions or do anything for that matter I might as well call it good and get the hell out of the sun.

"Well, ladies and gentleman let's hear it one more time for your champions Twyla Monroe and Inigo Cambric!"

* * *

 **Inigo Cambric-16(D8M)**

"I don't want to go mom….Please don't make me go."

"Don't worry dear, I promise everything is going to be ok. Your dad and I will think…."

"Don't lie to him Harper."

"I'm not….I'm not lying to him Silas."

"Then what do you call it?"

"Encouragement, support, hope, take your pick."

"He needs to be told the truth not coddled with fantasy and placated with lies."

I don't think I've ever seen either of my parents this upset and scared before in my life. I mean I've never heard my dad talk to my mom like he is right now and I know for a fact that my mom's voice has never been this shaky and fear filled.

I….I don't know what to do let alone how to act or respond to any of this. For the first time in my life, I'm truly and completely terrified of what's going on around me and there's apparently nothing I or anyone else can do about any of it. I just wish I knew more about what it is I'm facing but despite the fact that I'm about to be an apparently important part of the Hunger Games my parents still refuse to tell me anything about them or what to expect and that's probably the most unnerving thing of all, the fact that despite how unhinged and upset both of them are right now they still won't tell me a thing about what I'm going to be facing.

All of this is getting to be too much for me to process and despite my best efforts I can feel that scared stomach shaking from earlier starting to come back. The unease, the fear, the emotion, all of it is rushing back at me like an unstoppable wave and I'm powerless to stop it, everyone is powerless to stop it and to protect me from it and that's just not something I'm used to. My mom and dad have always been able to do or say the right thing to make any situation better but right now it sounds like they're more interested in playing the blame game and fretting than actually making things better like they've always told me parents are supposed to.

I force myself out of the massive chair I've been sitting in but as soon as I do I regret I as the room seems to have taken on a life of its own. The floor starts to tilt and sway in unison with my unease steps as my mind races and my heart starts to thump so loudly that I'm afraid it's going to burst through my chest as that sound quickly becomes the only one I can hear.

THUMP….THUMP…..THUMP….Goes my heart as my walking cease to be hard and transitions into the impossible as the simple act of standing becomes a chore.

THUMP….THUMP…..THUMP….

THUMP….THUMP…..THUMP….

THUMP….THUMP…..THUMP….

Finally, it all comes crashing down as my head starts to spin even as my heart continues to beat out of control. As the first wisps of darkness start to creep into my vision I try to force myself to focus on something, anything to make it all go away but it's far too late to prevent what's about to happen. Finally, I just stop fighting it and my fear and apprehension quickly consume me as my legs give put and I go tumbling into the soft embrace of the carpet below.

* * *

 **Twyla Monroe-14(D8F)**

"I'm surprised I'm the only one that's here to see you off."

"You're not the only one that came, just the only one that's not dragging mom home right now."

"I take it she had a little bit too much last night?"

Leave it to my oldest brother to state the obvious, I mean, of course, she had too much to drink last night. She tried to set a personal record for most shots before passing out of fifteen and while she managed to 'break the record' all she really did was reinforce the reasoning why my siblings and I are basically raising ourselves. Dad sends money and keeps the house full of food and what not but for the most part he all but lives in his tailoring shop so he's never around to reign mom in and now that Gannex has his own place there's no one with the force of will to keep her from going overboard on a daily basis.

Still though I shouldn't blame Gannex, I mean if I could get the hell out of there I'd do it in a heartbeat and I'd never look back. At least he's willing to pop in at least once a day and make sure we're not killing one another for fun or burning down the house while in the throes of a tantrum, not that Bunting doesn't make me want to do so at least half a hundred times a day.

"I wish you'd let me move in with you, at least then everyone in the house would like me."

"Well make it back from the Capitol and you can."

"If I make it back I'll have my own house and I won't need to move in with you."

"Well, then I'll move in with you. After all, my place is nice but it's a complete and total dump compared to the luxury places they put the victors up in over in the village. But I'm not necessarily here to talk about the future, not yet at least."

"I figured that was why you really came."

"I came to see my little sister off and to tell her I love her. However, Spencer brought up a couple of things when I talked to him on my way in that I feel we need to discuss before you go."

"If Spencer wants to talk about it then why isn't he here?"

"Because someone has to get mom home before she embarrasses herself in the middle of town and in her current emotionally distraught and highly inebriated state only Spencer and Bunting are big enough to do it."

"So Bunting's being an ass again I take it."

"He's just dealing with his grief the only way he knows how to."

"Grief?! He seemed like his usual asshole self when he was listing; by the degree of awfulness, I might add every problem and fault I have that would make me a crap ally in the arena."

"He's always been an ass and that's just how he acts. But in a way you did put yourself in this situation to begin with and your attitude isn't going to help you woo sponsors."

"How is any of this my fault? It's not like I volunteered for this or something."

"No, but taking tesserae, especially when between what mom and dad make is just stupid. I know you miss Connor but getting yourself killed isn't going to bring her back."

"This isn't just about Connor."

"Then what is it? What in the world possessed you to risk your life for oil and grain we didn't need?"

"Maybe I finally realized that Connor was the only real friend I had and now she's dead. Maybe I realized that despite having a great friend in Ottoman and two older brothers I love in addition to the two sisters I deeply cherish and an ass hole of a brother that despite everything I still care about my life still sucks."

"It's not as bad as you're making it seem."

"It's not, well then maybe we should look at some of the highlights. I have a mom that's so drunk she doesn't know what day it is more often than not, a dad that I've seen a grand total of a dozen times in the last year, not spoken to butt seen. I have five siblings living at home with me and mom and one that doesn't. Of the five that do live at home one has never let a chance to criticize and put down slip past, one that doesn't talk at all, the youngest screams constantly and Spenser is trying to keep everything in order and everyone alive. My life is a complete mess and the Games are my chance to get revenge for Connor while giving myself a chance to escape the spiral of uncertainty that's taken control of my life."

"I….I didn't realize you felt this way. You should have said something Twyla, Spencer or I could have sat down and helped you through this."

"Well there's nothing to help me through now, it's just me and the Games that murdered my best friend and destroyed my life."

I watch as he tries to find the right words to say whatever it is he's hoping to say, but he never finds them and a few seconds later the guard throws the door open and pulls him out of the room. His regret filled eyes boring into my soul over the peacekeepers shoulder are the last image of home I see before the door slams shut and tears me away from my old life for good.

* * *

 **Barrett Martinez-13(D5M)**

I don't understand why my mom insisted on having me show up so early for the reaping. I mean it's not like I'm going to go out and talk to and socialize with the other kids or anything so all having me show up this early is going to accomplish is making me uncomfortable. Seriously there's only so many times I can be made fun of for being tubby before the novelty wears off and it becomes downright hurtful. I mean it's hard enough to be short and chubby without the constant ridicule of my 'peers' and a couple of choice adults that I go out of my way to avoid for that specific reason.

Then again I guess I can kind of understand why my mom wants me to socialize and attempt to expand my social circle beyond Kiara and Parker. However it is kind of her fault that I don't get as much 'socializing' time as other kids do, after all, it was her decision to homeschool me even if it was with the intent of making sure I actually learned instead of being taught to be a power supplier like everyone else.

Unfortunately, that's left me with a distinct lack of social time with kids my own age outside of Parker, who my mom schools along side me as a favor to his mom and our next door neighbor Kiara. Kiara is my polar opposite, I mean as a girl she's already pretty different than me but where I'm quiet and reserved she happy and outgoing, and she has the prettiest eyes I've ever seen.

I quickly lose myself in thought despite being smack dab in the middle of the noisiest place in the entire district and while I'm fairly happy to live in the comfort of my fantasy I'm not allowed too. A sharp push from my left sends me tumbling to the ground with a thud and elicits a raucous chorus of laughter from the people surrounding me as lay embarrassed on the cold ground below.

"Holy shit did you hurt the ground when you fell fatty?"

I push myself back to my feet with an infuriated huff only to come face to face with the sneering grin of a boy half my size. I try to turn away and ignore him, after all, I've been asked if the ground cries when I fall on it enough to know that this is only going to end badly and I'd rather not attract any undue attention my way on a day when the peacekeepers are actually doing their job. Unfortunately, he has other ideas and a couple of seconds after I turn my back to him he barrels into me as hard as he can and sends me sprawling back to the ground with a thud.

"I figured you weren't paying attention the first time so I decided to see if you'd have better luck with a second trip. Now I'll ask you again, did you hurt the ground when you fell fat ass?"

I ignore him once again as I push myself up on all fours before taking a knee and taking a couple of deep breaths in an effort to calm myself down. Once I'm sure I'm calm and relatively centered I retake my feet and start to move towards the far side of the area as my assailant lets out an infuriated snarl. I wait until I hear him start running before coming to a dead stop and squaring my back towards his charge. He barrels into me with a thud but because I'm firmly planted and he's not the momentum carries doesn't transfer on contact and instead of sending me to the ground for the third time it's him that ends up sprawled out on the cold concrete below.

I allow myself a small but very satisfying grin as I quickly disappear into the crowd and make my way towards the rapidly filling far side of the area. About half way through my trip I finally catch sight of Parker's head jetting out over the mass of smaller kids our age. I quickly make my way over to him and offer a surprisingly happy grin even as the Capitol anthem blares out and stops any potential conversation we might have had dead in its tracks.

Instead, the two of us simply stand there in silence as the mayor delivers his pre-approved, memorized welcome speech and introduces our only living victor in the personage of the highly eccentric but exceedingly brilliant Nikolai Watt. After Nikolai takes his seat the Mayor goes through a few more unnecessary but mandated rituals like reciting the names of our deceased victors and the annual reading of The Treaty of the Treason before he finally gets around to introducing our Capitol Escort Atlas Rhodes.

Atlas is a boulder of a man who use to train tributes in wrestling and hand to hand combat during the pre-game training that for some stupid reason took up escorting after he retired. I vaguely remember him mentioning why he did so a few years back but I was ten or eleven at the time and had even less interest in any of this than I do now.

"Thank you, Mr. Mayor and a big hello to all of the wonderful people of District Five. Now I'm sure all of you know who I am by now and if you didn't that wonderful introduction by the Mayor took care of it. Now I'm excited and deeply honored to be back for another year as your escort to the Capitol and I look forward to another amazing year. Now as all of you should know there's still a block on volunteering so even though I'm sure a whole slew of you would love to be the lucky boy or girl chosen to compete this year please refrain from attempting to volunteer."

I don't know what in the world makes these Capitol people think everyone is as crazy as the loons in the career districts that actually compete for the honor of having a one in twenty-four chance of surviving a battle to the death but not all of us are like that.

"Now that we've got that out-of-the-way let's get down to business shall we? It's time to select our tributes for this year's games and as always we'll start with the ladies."

He quickly thunders over to the girls reaping bowl where a mass of soft yellow slips of paper sit in a pink and green bowl waiting for him to select one to 'honor' with the chance to compete in the games. One thing I appreciate about Atlas is that he's a very direct and action oriented individual in that while most of the other escorts take their time selecting a slip of paper he just goes over and snatches one up before returning to the podium and reading it. No pomp, no-show just a quick and efficient job that doesn't need to take to long so it doesn't force it too.

"Our female tribute will be….Tesla Brite!"

As soon as he reads the name I let out a subconscious sigh of relief at the fact that he didn't reap Kiara. I mean her chances of being reaped we're relatively low with only two slips in the bowl but it's still a refreshingly liberating feeling to know that one of my two friends and the only girl who I'm comfortable talking too that I"m not related to is safe for another year. However my relief quickly fades as the crestfallen but otherwise impassive face of the girl who was reaped appears on the screen above Atlas's head.

Tesla's an incredibly tiny looking girl with short light brown hair and very sad and tired looking grayish eyes. She's smaller than just about anyone I think I've ever seen including a lot of the twelve-year-olds from last year's Games. Outside of that about the only other thing I really notice about her is that she's extremely pale, like just a hair darker than cloud white and while she's not nearly as pretty to me as Kiara I can't help but think that she's pretty in her own way. I just wonder what's going through her mind at a time like this?

* * *

 **Tesla Brite-15(D5F)**

Just when I was about to give up hope and accept that while life might suck at least it couldn't get any worse than it already is it had to go and remind me that there's always somewhere lower for me to fall. I mean I never thought there was a place lower than trying to end it all and being stopped short only to have the 'help' provided to make me feel better only succeed in making it so much worse. However despite how low and despondent I felt at that moment and in the aftermath I think I've finally found something lower. I wasn't looking for it mind you but now at least I know it's there.

The walk down the aisle to the stage feels like it takes an eternity and with every eye in the district fixed on me it's one of the most nerve-racking moments of my life. However, I manage to make it through and before I know it I find myself standing on stage next to Atlas as he shoves the microphone in my face.

"Welcome Tesla, it's a rare privilege for me to meet such a beautiful young woman so thank you for gracing me with your presence."

"I….You're welcome, I think."

"Well everyone it looks like we've got a modest and shy one. Well, take it from me, Tesla, I've seen my fair share of tributes and the cute ones that know how to be modest tend to attract a boatload of sponsors in the Capitol."

"Umm….Thank you, Atlas. I'll try my best to make everyone proud….And to live up to the incredibly generous praise you've bestowed upon me."

"I could tell I was going to like you from the beginning and you've proved me right. Now District Five let's have a big round of applause for your female tribute the lovely Tesla Brite!"

As soon as he pulls the microphone out of my face I immediately zone back out and pick a spot on the far side of the square where a bird sits perched on a statue to stare at. Immediately my mind starts to race with thoughts of my impending doom and while I'm ready to get it over with I find myself shivering at the thought of how painful it's going to be. I mean the pain is what caused me to hesitate before and that brief pause is the only reason I'm standing here today.

I quickly find myself getting lost in thought as a series of incredibly brutal and painful looking deaths from past Hunger Games force their way into my mind and play out in a continuous reel of torment and suffering. A few of them from more recent Games are still fresh enough that it's hard for me to think about it and the more gruesome ones from last year, like the boy who got his heart ripped out by some kind of person headed lion mutt that proceeded to eat it in front of his rapidly expiring body are so bad I feel like vomiting.

Fortunately, I'm spared the spirit shattering indignity of doing so on stage as a loud scream from the audience cuts through my frightful daydream and drags me back to the relatively peaceful and bloodless safety of reality. My eyes quickly dart around the area in search of whoever it is that's screaming and to my surprise and utter horror I see a white-clad peacekeeper strutting out of the center of a mass of boys with a relatively short and rather plump looking boy with short light brown hair styled in the spiked up do that's become a mainstay for a huge number of boys in the district thrown over his shoulder.

"Well this is certainly a bit embarrassing and I'd like to apologize to everyone watching in the Capitol and to the people here in attendance. In all my years as an escort, I've never seen a 'man' react to being chosen for the honor of representing his district in the games the way Barrett Martinez has."

It takes me a little longer than I'd care to admit to absorb the fact that the boy is my district partner but I manage to do it before Atlas announces it so I feel slightly vindicated that even with missing a fairly large and important swath of information I'm still able to deduce things relatively quickly and effectively. The fact that I'm going to be stuck with one of the few people in the district that's going to make me look like a contender is a little troubling but I'll have to address that at a late time, like once I get the chance to talk to him in person. I mean right now I'm not all that sure about my new District Partner has the stomach to survive this and that's probably a bad thing, I never expected him to be as detached and unfeeling as I was about being reaped but if you want to have even the slightest chance of surviving the games the last thing you can afford to do is force a peacekeeper to haul you kicking and screaming up on stage. I mean I don't really care if I win or not but even I know that acting like that is a sure-fire way to end up dead in a hurry.

Once the peacekeeper drops him off on stage it doesn't get much better for him as he just stares out into the crowd and whimpers every time Atlas asks him a question. Finally after a couple of tries at getting him to calm down and open up without success Atlas gives up and decides to wrap up the show before he loses his temper and goes crazy on Barrett.

"Well District Five this is your last chance to let your tributes know how much you appreciate them before they head off to the Capitol so let's have one more big round of applause for Tesla Brite and Barrett Martinez!"

* * *

 **Barrett Martinez-13(D5M)**

"How am I supposed to survive this mom?"

"The first thing you need to do is calm down and relax."

"How can I relax when I just destroyed any chance I might have had of surviving the Games? A thirty-second meltdown has all but marked me as an easy kill on top of a major source of support from Capitol sponsors."

"No, it didn't now stop talking like that Barrett."

I don't know how she can sit there and lie to me like that with a straight face. I mean I know for a fact that I'm as good as dead so her pretending that I'm not is only going to make it hurt more later. Let's be real my winning was a long shot from the beginning but I took that minute possibility and blew it into a zillion tiny pieces when I lost my shit out there. No one has ever been drug up on stage by a peacekeeper and came out on top, in the end, the Capitol would never allow it not to mention that anyone that's ever acted like that has immediately shot up to the top of almost everyone's kill list.

"Look mom I….I don't want to say this any more than you want to hear it but it needs to be said. Chances are I'm going to die in the arena so you and dad need to come to terms with that before it happens."

"That's not going to happen Barrett."

"Mom, it….It probably is. Don't get me wrong I'm going to try, I'm going to do everything I can to make it out of there alive. But there's a very good chance that I won't win and everyone, myself included needs to realize that. I understand that it's not something anyone wants to look at but it is there and it needs to be taken into consideration going forward."

I can tell my new-found sense of clarity and acceptance isn't going over extremely well for her and honestly, I can't say I blame her. In reality, I'm just as terrified as she is and I sure don't want this to be the last time I see her and dad again on this side of eternity. Still though my parents have always taught me to look at all the angles and possibilities and right now I just don't see all that many that end with me coming home as a Hunger Games victor, sure there are a few out there but most of them are as outlandish and unlikely as me being elected President of Panem so my chances don't look too good.

Then again I can't control any of it anyway so I might as well accept that for the next little while my fate is completely and totally out of my hands and focus on what I can control. Learning as much as I can in training and about the Capitol in an effort to prepare myself for the games to come while enjoying a once most likely going to be a once in a lifetime, one way trip to the most beautiful and advanced place on Earth. I'm probably never going to get a second chance to see any of this so I might as well soak up everything I can before the end.

* * *

 **Tesla Brite-15(D5F)**

For the first time in my life, I truly feel free, not the kind of free I felt before I tried to end it all but the kind of free I never thought I'd feel. For the first time in my life, I don't have to worry about the burdens and obligations that come with being alive or trying to overcome and explain my dyslexia to people who genuinely don't care about it or me. Where I'm headed it doesn't matter how well I read or understand what I do manage to read because none of it matters, it's kill or be killed and that simplicity is liberating.

"Just remember that your sister and I are always rooting for you. You'll always have a pair of fans back home in Five sweetheart."

My mom's words catch me a little off guard as I'd honestly forgotten that she and Laney were even in the room. I mean that's probably the first thing she's said in the ten or so minutes we've been together and while I know she means well and just doesn't know what to say or how to say it but I almost wish they would go. I mean I love both of them more than anything in the world and easily more than I do myself and that's what makes all of this so hard.

Without them the games are an easy enjoy my time in the Capitol before a probably painful death that I can only hope will at least be memorable enough that I'm not immediately forgotten, but when I add in my mom and sister everything changes. With them, it becomes a battle within myself over whether or not I should try to win and if so how hard. I don't want them to know I've all but given up already and I definitely don't want them to feel any more upset about my death when it comes than they already will be so that requires me to maintain a balance that I'm not sure I can do in the Capitol around so many new and different people.

Back home it's easy, I know what works and what doesn't on specific people and I've learned to adjust my attitude and hide my feelings appropriately but now everything I know has been thrown out the window. I'm about to be surrounded by twenty-three other tributes with different and unpredictable personalities not to mention mentors and gamemakers that bring a whole new level of ability to read and dissect a situation that I'm not confident I can handle.

Then again maybe I'm worried for nothing, after all, they are just people like everyone else and people tend to believe what they want to believe especially when it suits them. After all how else could the Capitol talk themselves into believing that the District's love the Hunger Games as much as they do or that the games are really about honor and district or national pride? As long as I play my cards right I'm pretty sure I can get everyone in the Capitol to believe that I'm just as desperate to win as anyone else and that should assuage my mom and sisters consciences when I inevitably do fall. I just hope all of this ends up being half as easy as I'm making it seem in my head.

* * *

 **A/N: First I'd like to give a special thanks to ezmonee6, heavydirtysoul, starrymidnight16, and SilverAshes13 for submitting Twyla, Inigo, Barrett, and Tesla to the story.**

 **Well that takes us through the fifth reaping and it means we only have one more batch of tributes to meet before we'll have finally met them all and we can finally get to the good stuff :) Also I did get a lot of feedback on the little change to the format I did last chapter and seeing as how I'd already written the District 8 POV's I decided to leave them alone and do the District 5's from the other to see which one everybody likes more. In the end it's not going to make much of a difference for this story but it will help me going forward so I appreciate any and all feedback on it.**

 **So what did everyone think of Twyla, Inigo, Barrett, and Tesla? Did they stand out more or less than the tributes that came before. Do you see a Victor hiding amongst them, are they strong contenders or just future faces for the night sky? Tell me ;) lol**

 **As always please review and I look forward to seeing everyone back here at the end of the week for the last batch of reapings as we finally meet the tributes of District 6 and 7 :D**


	9. Torn Asunder(D6 and D7 Reapings)

**Larkin Lindell-15(D7F)**

"Since we have the rest of the day after the Reaping to ourselves I was thinking we could go do something fun once it's over. With that in mind is there anything special you'd like to do today?"

I look down into the childlike face my little sister Hazel as her blue eyes fill with wonder even as a mischievous grin spreads across her cute little face. I can't help but smile at the cute sight and within a couple of seconds, I feel my own mock serious look morph into an impish grin as the two of us bust up laughing. I mean nothing about my question or anything around us is necessarily funny but when the two of us are together like this everything seems to be funnier than it really is and it's impossible for the two of us not to laugh at least a little bit.

"But seriously think of a couple of things we've never done that you've always wanted to and we'll go do them after the Reaping."

"But….What if….:

"For the last time Hazel you're not going to get reaped, hell I'm not going to either and I have four times as many slips in as you."

"If that's true then why are mom and dad so worried about today?"

"It's part of being an adult, I'm pretty sure there's a 'grumpy and scared about everything' starter pack that everyone is issued once you hit a certain age. It's just part of growing up."

"Are we going to end up like that too?"

"Maybe, but not for a good long while squirt. I mean I've got two more fifteen-year spurts until I'm close to their age, that's like two complete lives I get to live before I get old and with you being twelve you've got two and a half ahead of you."

"That doesn't answer my question, like not even a little. You know that right?"

"I do indeed. But once you get to be as old and wise as I am you start to realize that simply answering a question doesn't have the same effect as leading someone to the answer themselves. It's about the journey to the answer and not just the answer itself."

"That has got to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Granted I'm still only twelve but considering that I once sat there and listened while you 'interpreted' a story being told by an 'owl' that's a big accomplishment."

"You loved that story and you know it."

The two of us share a good laugh about this as the memories of that day come flooding back to me in a torrent that quickly sweeps me up and carries me away to better times. I'm so lost in the warmth and fun of that day that I don't even realize that we've covered the last quarter of a mile or so between us and the roped off area that separates the viewing area from the town square where today's reaping is being held.

As soon as she sees the peacekeepers checking kids in Hazel stops dead in her tracks and starts to shake as the first dusting of tears start to well up in her big blue eyes. I stop a few paces in front of her and turn back to look her in the eyes and offer up my most reassuring and happy-go-lucky smile in an effort to comfort her and assuage her fears. The truth is I'm just as nervous as she is, I always am when anything to do with the Hunger Games is involved but especially the reaping. I mean I have absolutely zero control over anything that's about to happen and that's incredibly unnerving for me, but I can't let her know that.

"Hey, do you remember what I told you earlier?"

"Yes, but I'm still a little….A little nervous about doing this for the first time."

"There's nothing wrong with being nervous, but that's not the thing I was talking about. I was talking about our plans for after all of this is over, have you thought of anything you'd like to do yet?"

"Well, I've got a couple of ideas but….Most of them are pretty silly."

"Silly's great and you know it, besides it'll probably work better for what I'm about to tell you to do anyway."

She looks up at me with inquisitive eyes and the faintest outline of a grin on her face but behind that grin is the unmistakable outline of fear and I can't let my best friend and baby sister go through this without at least trying to make it a little easier. I mean odds are this isn't going to work and if it does it'll only work this one time and it may not get her completely through but it's the best idea I have and it's the one thing that seems to work for me so maybe it'll be ok for her too.

"Ok so first off the two of us have to check in. I'll go first so you can see that there's nothing to worry about and after that I'll walk you to your row. Now I'll have to go stand in my row which is a couple back from yours so if you start to get scared or nervous just think about the zany adventure we're going on after we get done with this and push the bad thoughts away. Ok?"

She hesitates for a couple of seconds before offering me a surprisingly sure nod of the head and wrapping me in a surprisingly tight hug. As soon as she pulls back I take her hand in mine and move into the shortest check-in line I can find before turning my attention towards the people around us in a most futile attempt to find my friend Nadia. I scan the faces in the immediate area and come up empty and while a couple of girls that have already been checked in could be her I'm too far away to tell for sure so I decide to turn my attention towards my own ideas for our post reaping adventures instead.

I quickly find myself so deeply lost in my thoughts that I don't even notice that Hazel and I have been checked in and I only notice that I've dropped her off with the rest of the twelve-year-old girls because she wraps me in another sparingly tight and loving hug before I kiss her on the cheek and make my way back to my own peer group with images of a late night game of tag and watching the stars come out fresh in my mind.

All too quickly I find myself getting lost in the simple joys and fun of my plans and before I even know what's happening the Mayor is strutting out on stage with the anthem blaring out into every corner of the square as the reaping finally gets underway. I just hope no one makes a scene that causes this thing to run any longer than it absolutely needs to, after all, my baby sister and I have much more entertaining things to do today.

* * *

 **Bryden Maier-18(D7M)**

Part of me still can't believe that this is my last year being eligible for the reapings. It seems like it was just yesterday that I was a terrified little twelve-year-old walking into the square for my first reaping and now in the blink of an eye, all of that's behind me. In just a little while I'll never have to live with the constant fear of being reaped hanging over my head and the head of my amazing fiancé Brennan. After today, we can finally start our life together and I couldn't be happier to do so, it's finally time for me to start running my life instead of the games and in just a little bit I will. As long as the world doesn't decide to screw me over and reap me or Brennan into the games that is.

The unnecessarily loud rumbling that I assume is supposed to be the Anthem of Panem blares out of every corner of the square as our illustrious Mayor wobbles his way out on stage with a small drizzle of sweat wetting the stage in his wake. Once he finally reaches the podium he immediately launches into a hardly audible version of his normal welcome speech before being forced to stop about mid-way through in order to catch his breath. This takes significantly longer than it should and by the time he finally manages to get his breathing under control a logjam of people has formed in front of the Justice Building as our victors Blight, Johanna, James, and Orchid all headed out on cue only to run into a mayor that hasn't even finished his speech let alone started introductions.

It's at this moment that they Mayor's face turns a shade of bright pinkish-red as he stumbles and bumbles his way forward in an attempt to finish his speech, save face and introduce the four rapidly angering victors before the Capitol Escort's assigned introduction time all to hilarious results. I mean I know that this has to be extremely embarrassing for him on a personal level but I can't help but find it amusing how much this flustered middle-aged man looks like my little nephew Julian right now. I mean the chubby rose-colored cheeks, the nonsensical and obviously made up words being spewed out as quickly as he can think of them just for the sake of making noise, it's all just too cute and hilariously entertaining.

However after a certain point, the novelty of it all starts to wear off and the humor becomes anger as I start to realize just how long this highly embarrassing situation has already sun and how much longer it might continue. Fortunately, we have a singularly impatient victor in Johanna Mason and she quickly rushes up and snatches the microphone away from the Mayor with an icy glare before getting us back on the right track.

"I'm too impatient for this so let's get things rolling. All of you know who I am and you should know Blight, James, and Orchid. James and I will be accompanying the tributes and the escort to the Capitol to serve as mentors for this year while Orchid recovers from the birth of her twins. Now without further delay here's your escort to all things Capitol the insufferably cheerful Zipporah Cronin."

A flurry of noise and a small bird release accompanies the arrival of our escort Zipporah who's apparently trying to channel his inner bird if the suite of white feathers he's currently wearing is any indication. Honestly, I don't think I've ever seen a more ridiculously stupid looking outfit in my entire life but I've felt that way almost every year after seeing him and every year he manages to top his level of atrocious taste with something else. Outside of the bird feather suit he's got on the most shockingly bright and unseemly forest green eyeliner and lipstick that I assume is meant to tie him to our district in some way but just looks awful when combined with the rest of his outfit. A set of deep green colored talon-like nails jetting off the tips of his fingers complete the look and while they serve absolutely no sensible purpose at all they do manage to distract from the train wreck that is his outfit and makeup a little bit so they're not all bad.

Regardless he quickly makes his way to the podium with only a brief stop to console our despondent looking Mayor before snatching up the microphone and getting the show on the road.

"Well, that was easily the most entertaining and memorable introduction of my career, and thank you, Johanna, for saying those kind words about me."

He swings around to give Johanna an appreciative bow and while her trademark scowl never leaves her face her eyes do soften ever so slightly as she inclines her head in a show of acceptance and respect before he spins around and gets right back to the moment he's been waiting for all year.

"Now I'm sure everyone here is just as excited as I am to see which lucky young man and lovely young lady are going to be blessed with the privilege of representing this amazing district and its legendary victors in this year's Hunger Games, and with Johanna's well know and recently proclaimed impatience in mind let's get right to the selecting. As always we'll start with the ladies."

He quickly walks over to the girl's light green reaping bowl trying to create the illusion of attempting to take flight as he goes. He quickly dips his talon-clawed left hand into the bowl while placing his right one on the side to steady it as he swirls the papers around before settling on one and snatching it up before quickly retaking his place at the podium.

"Our female tribute for this year will be….Larkin Lindell!"

I don't recognize the name but considering how much the district has grown over the last few years as new logging sites are opened up and the support structures like lodging and stuff go up with them it's not all that surprising. However the fact that this Larkin still hasn't shown herself almost a full ten seconds after having her name called is a little unusual for our district but before Zipporah can call the name a second time a timid little girl slips out into the aisle way and slowly makes her way towards the stage.

The first thing I notice about her is how small she is, I mean not only is she short height wise but she's also incredibly thin and if my judgment on size is any good I'd almost be willing to guarantee that her clothes make up a good portion of her body weight. Outside of that, she's relatively cute for a girl that looks to be about fourteen or fifteen years old, her green eyes are stunning but with the steady stream of tears flowing out of them right now a great deal of that appeal is shrouded in the puffy redness that's quickly swallowing them up. Her long blonde hair is tied in what I'd assume is supposed to be a braid and at this moment, she almost looks like the little fairy tale elf from the bedtime story I read my nephew every once in a while.

"Welcome Ms. Lindell and thank you ever so much for gracing us with your presence."

"I….You're most welcome."

"Well, you certainly are a very well-mannered young lady if I do say so. Now tell us a little about yourself, let the people of District Seven and the Capitol really get to know Larkin Lindell."

He shoves the microphone in her face and smiles down at her as she stares off into the crowd with a look of pure terror in her eyes. For a couple of seconds, they just stand there in an awkward silence as Zipporah is too stubborn to withdraw his question and Larkin is too stunned to answer. Finally, his better judgment wins out and Zipporah pulls the microphone away from Larkin and turns his attention back towards the crowd.

"Well it looks like she's been stunned silent, or maybe she's just modest in addition to being polite. Well, it's no matter I'm sure I'll get to know you very well over the next few days, so let's have a big round of applause for the well-mannered little lady called Larkin!"

A smattering of applause rises up from the crowd as Zipporah holds her hand up in the air as if she'd just done something spectacular that she should be proud of instead of being selected to die for sport in some far-flung hell hole of an arena in the Capitol. After a few seconds, the applause dies down and he ushers her aside before returning to the podium with a massive smile on his face and an almost childlike sense of wonder in his surgically altered bright pink eyes.

"Now it's time to see who'll be joining her in the Capitol."

He makes his way over to the forest green bowl on the other side of the stage that's currently filled with boys names and repeats the same pointlessly long and drawn out mixing ritual before finally deciding on a slip and quickly fluttering back to the podium with an almost childlike grin of glee on his face.

"The male tribute selected to represent District Seven in this year's Hunger Games is….Bryden Maier!"

The moment my name slips out of his excessively made up mouth I feel my entire world shatter into a million tiny pieces as every vision and dream I had for my future is obliterated by the Games. The man I was going to spend the rest of my days with, the life and home we could have had, the children I'll never get to raise, seeing my nephew grow into a strong young man alongside his cousins, all of it is torn asunder by two little words I never dreamed I'd hear in this setting, my name.

For a brief second, I feel the overwhelming urge to cry, to lash out at how unfair all of this is and to make sure everyone knows that my life, my fiancé's life, and so many others have been destroyed by this. However, I don't let my emotions get the better of me, not yet at least. I know full well that if I want to have any chance at all of surviving this and getting back to the people I care about I can't afford to look weak not even now when my whole world is crashing down around me. Instead, I close my eyes and count to ten while taking a series of deep breaths on every even number until most of the anxiety has dissipated and I can walk up on stage in a confident manner befitting someone who desperately wants to win.

I shoulder my way around a couple of people and into the aisle and within seconds every eye and camera in the district immediately zeros in on me as I stride as confidently as I can towards the stage where a very eager looking Zipporah waits with a slightly unnerving smile and a series of incredibly difficult questions that I'm not sure I can answer and personal ones that I'm not really in the mood to.

"Welcome Bryden, it's a pleasure to meet you, young man."

"Thank you, it's a real pleasure to be here too."

"You certainly are a well-mannered young man; it must be my lucky day. I ended up with two exceedingly polite tributes this year and both of them certainly look the part of competitor too. So tell us a little bit about yourself Bryden, let us get to really know you."

"There's really not much to tell. I'm just a simple young man trying to make my way through this crazy thing we call life without embarrassing myself along the way."

"Well you'll never have to worry about that again I can assure you. So is there anything you'd like to say to your district and the people watching across this great nation before we wrap things up?"

"Just that I hope to do my district proud and that I look forward to getting to know and working with Johanna and James as well as Larkin; if she'll have me of course."

"Well, I and everyone else eagerly look forward to finding that out with you. Now District Seven let's have a big round of applause for your tributes the lovely Larkin Lindell and the charming Bryden Maier!"

He motions for the two of us to shake hands and as we do so he places his own on top of and below ours and holds them tightly as he smiles into the camera. As I stand there and stare into the wide, unblinking fear filled green eyes of my new district partner I can't help but feel a little sad. In order for me to survive and come home to the life I've always dreamed of living this cute, elfish little girl is going to have to die and despite how terrible knowing that makes me feel I can't escape the conclusion that I can live with it. Twenty-three people are going to have to die regardless and if her future death can help bring me back to the woman I love then that's just how it has to be. I may not like it but I sure as hell can't change it so I'm going to have to play along and hope I can live with the pain and guilt of doing what I have to do.

* * *

 **Larkin Lindell-15(D7F)**

"At least your district partner seems normal. I mean he seems polite and amicable enough that the two of you might make fairly decent allies."

I know my mom is just trying to help and get me focused on what's ahead instead of what's already happened but I still can't bring myself to focus on the present or future in the aftermath of the single worst moment of my young life. I mean in the span of a second I went from trying to think of what kind of adventure and mischief Hazel and I could get into to being a sacrificial lamb being sent express from home to die in the Capitol. The last thing on my mind right now is what kind of ally Bryden might or might not be in the arena.

"Mom I….What kind of ally Brayden, or anyone for that matter might be isn't exactly the most pressing thing on my mind at the moment."

"Well I hate to say this sweetheart but it needs to be."

"I'm in the middle of the most terrifying and frankly unnerving crisis imaginable and you want me to focus on allies?"

"I want you to be ready for what's about to happen and I want you to have a chance to make an informed and logical decision instead of an emotional one. Organization and logic haven't always been your strong suites but right now they're the only emotion and thought pattern you can afford to use."

She's….She's right. I'm not the most level headed or organized individual in the world and I'll be the first to admit that and despite how…..Upsetting all of this is right now I know that she's just as scared and sad as I am, but she's still doing everything she can to help and protect me just like she always has. I just have to be willing to sit down and listen.

"You're right mom, so let's see if we can make heads or tails of all this in the brief time we have left. That is if you're still willing to help me?"

"Of course, I am baby. Now first things first, Bryden is your district partner so you're going to need to decide what you think of and want to do with him and go from there. So what do you think of him?"

What do I think of him; a better question would be what do I even really know about him? Outside of his name all I really have to judge him on is his appearance and while most girls my age would be enchanted with the idea of working with a tall, wiry, slightly muscular, giant with untamable windblown brown hair and stormy gray eyes but I'm not most girls. Right now I kind of need to know more about him personally and emotionally before I can say one way or another if he'd be a good ally because as strong and ruggedly handsome as he looks I'd need to be able to trust him in order to work with him. At least for the first little while anyway.

"I don't know what to think, but I'm wary enough not to rush to judgment one way or another."

"That's good; honestly, that's probably right where you should be."

"What do you mean?"

"This was more about seeing if you'd be able to think objectively given the situation and the uncertainty that comes with it than deciding on Bryden as an ally right now, and you did perfectly."

"What the hell mom?"

"Language young lady."

"Seriously, what in the world are you trying to pull?"

"Larkin you and Hazel have put me through hell in your short lives with the stunts you've pulled and all of them happened because you were too headstrong and emotional to think things through before doing them. Unfortunately, that's a recipe for disaster when it comes to the Games and I will not watch you die because of it. I want my baby to come home and keep making my life interesting and yes even hellish and in order for you to do that you have to do something you've never done before. Accept your limitations and think things through instead of flying by the seat of your pants and hoping for the best. This isn't climbing the tallest tree in the district or sneaking away from work to swim in the creek, or even playing tag in the lumber yard. This is one strike and your dead, life and death struggle that I need you to win."

I didn't realize how invested in my survival my mom really was. Sure I knew she'd be hoping for me to make it back like any other parent would but to hear her talk about it like this, it's a lot more serious than I thought it was. I just hope I can do the right things and make it back, for her sake as well as mine.

* * *

 **Bryden Maier-18(D7M)**

This is the most unnerved I've been in my entire life. I mean proposing to Brennan was supposed to be the hardest thing I'd ever do in my life but right now I'd rather propose a thousand times with a ring I made out of wood than face what I'm about to face. My entire life I've managed to avoid the spotlight and live a life I'm relatively proud of but now, now all of that goes out the window.

"You have to come back to me baby…I….I won't be able to live without you."

That's only adding to the pressure and while I know he means well the fact that I truly believe that Brennan wouldn't be able to go on if I die makes everything that much more important and vital. I mean I know I couldn't live without him and I'd do anything to be by his side, I'm just not sure killing kids is something that he'll be able to remain by my side after.

Standing there shaking Larkin's hand it all seemed so clear, so easy. I'd kill anyone and everyone that stood between me and getting back to Brennan and starting the life with him we've dreamed of, but after having some time to think about it and seeing the joyous beauty of life in the form Julian and his oblivious, unconditional happiness and love I don't know if I have a right to kill the other tributes just so I can survive.

I mean each and every one of them started out just like he did, sweet, innocent and unconditionally loving of anyone and everyone. How can I snuff that light out of them without snuffing out mine as well, and is life even worth living if I have to do it?

I feel a heavy weight settle in on my chest and press down as I continue to grapple with this and it's only when Brennan pulls me up and into a deep and passion filled kiss that the weight of expectation ebbs. As the two of us stand there locked in the most passion filled and loving embrace of our lives I feel the warmth and certainty of our love wash over me as his fire and love for me washes away the shadows of doubt and unease from my mind and leaves me with what I know is a truly clear and lasting purpose, survive for him. Everything else is still as muddled and murky as ever but with my heart full of the kind of love and fire only he can provide my task and purpose are clear, I just hope that it ends up being a just enough cause to assuage my conscience and his.

* * *

 **Perriwood "Perry" Coltrove-15(D6M)**

I can't believe how many ease marks there are in this district. I mean I'm not exactly an expert on a lot of this but the sheer number of people who enjoy flaunting what little wealth they have while not even trying to hide their vices makes taking whatever I want from them almost too easy.

I mean take the little twelve-year-old boy standing a few people in front of me in the check-in line. The little bolo tie he's wearing is probably worth more than the rest of his outfit and it wouldn't be all that hard to fleece him out of it. A couple of little card tricks to gain his trust then I take the tie and 'transform' it into a ribbon or a beautiful scarf that I'm 'unable' to turn back into his tie. BY the time he tells his parents and they realize that I've taken it I'm long gone and the stupid tie is being used as a bore punch on an engine and the little jade dragon pendant is sitting on some other well off ass holes mantle while I count to profits of my sale.

The only problem is the peacekeepers are all over the place and the last thing I can afford is for them to see me trying to pull a fast one. I mean most of them are more than willing to turn the other cheek most of the time but on a day like Reaping Day, all of them are actually willing to do their job, at least until the Capitol Escort leaves and takes her throng of cameras with her.

No, unfortunately, I'll just have to settle for dreaming about a major score like that little punks' bolo tie, I mean just because I'm not stupid enough to try something right under the peacekeepers nose doesn't mean I can't fantasize about it. I quickly find myself lost in thought about just how many amazing and incredibly valuable little trinkets and baubles there really are in this crowd when a gentle shove from behind snaps me out of my fantasy and back to the real world. A world where I'm next to check in but too busy daydreaming about big scores and massive payoffs to pay enough attention to realize it so a peacekeeper has to physically remind me.

I shrug off the push and offer the individual peacekeeper that pushed me a scowl before trotting forward and pulling off the gloves I'm wearing and offer up my hand to the individual checking us in without a fuss.

"Name?"

"Perry Coltrove."

He flips through the pages of his book and after a minute or so of looking he darts his eyes back up and studies me with his beady little eyes like I'm some sort of monster disguised as a person. After a few seconds, he waves his hand and within a couple of seconds the same peacekeeper that had pushed me before is standing next to me with his hand on the butt of his pistol.

"I don't have a 'Perry' Coltrove on the books. Now I do have a Perriwood Coltrove, that wouldn't happen to be you would it?"

"Yes, sir it is. I so rarely go by my full first name that I don't think about it when someone asks me for my name Perriwood doesn't even come to mind."

"You understand how important it is for us to make sure everyone is properly accounted for when it comes to things like the reaping right?"

"I do and I apologize for not being more vigilant with regards to where I am and how 'important' it is for me to give my full and proper birth name."

The peacekeeper stares up at me for a few more seconds before motioning for his associate to go and taking my blood. A few seconds later I'm all checked in and the man waves me into the mass of other children moving from the check-in tables to their age appropriate spots out in the town square proper. I offer him a smugly amused grin as I slip into the fast-moving crowd and he quickly melts away as I allow myself to be carried in the general direction of the boy's side of the square.

Within a couple of minutes, I'm planted firmly in place near the absolute center of the fifteen-year-old boys area where I quickly fish a deck of cards out of my pocket and start to practice a few of my more easily remembered and performed tricks in an effort to help pass the time. Before I know it I'm lost in the freewheeling motions of my hands and the flicks of the wrist that make most of my tricks work as my mind races through more and more of the simple ones in an effort to see how fast I can go without making a mistake. I'm so engrossed in my own work that I completely miss the Mayors arrival and his pointless speech as well as the introduction of our crotchety old grouch of a victor and mentor Zefram Cartwright. The sound of the anthem blaring does manage to catch my attention though and I quickly stuff the cards back in their box and into my pocket as the Justice Center doors fly open as the picture of loveliness that is our District Escort Zenobia Spectral glides out to grace us with her incredibly refined and sophisticated presence.

I mean in reality I could really care less about her or any of this stupid pomp and splendor surrounding the yearly festival of dragging two kids out of the district as cannon fodder for the more powerful and competitive districts isn't exactly my favorite thing to think about, the sheer opulence of the clothes and accessories Zenobia wears however are. I mean some of the tertiary jewelry she's got on is worth more than anything and I mean anything in this district outside of the luxury yacht being built for the President and that's only valuable because some of the marble and precious metal coverings have already been installed. I mean it literally hurts my brain trying to figure out how much I could make off of just a few of the less important and showy pieces she's got let alone the more opulent and gaudy ones.

"Welcome good people of District Six, as the mayor said I'm Zenobia Spectral and it is my pleasure to once again have the honor of acting as the escort for District Six for the Hunger Games. Now I know it's hot and everyone wants to get this show on the road so without further ado let's find out which lovely young lady will have the privilege of representing District Six this year."

She almost seems to glide across the stage as she quickly but gracefully makes her way over to the light purple reaping bowl for the girls on the left side of the stage where she quickly and delicately dips her jewel covered arm into the mass of papers before snatching one up and returning to announce the name.

"That lucky will be….Keyna Rane!"

A soft murmur of suspires shoots up from every corner of the square as the shock of who she'd just named as our female tribute starts to sink in. I mean Keyna isn't necessarily a very highly thought of individual in the district but someone who deals in the kind of things she does usually never is. Regardless though it's still damn impressive that she's got control of the illicit supply of morphling to the district despite a half-dozen attempts by the peacekeepers to shut it down and regain control of the drug. I mean I don't know for sure that she's in charge and I've never really cared enough to ask anyone who might know but I do know that any place she frequents is a place I don't even think about trying to lift from.

As she makes her way down the aisle towards the stage I'm struck by just how beautiful she really is when she's wearing dressy clothes instead of comfortable ones. I mean anyone in their right mind would think that a thin, light brown beauty with full lips and long wavy brown hair is beautiful but for District Six she's almost too beautiful and even when she's mad like she is now her dark brown eyes are the most enchanting thing I've ever seen.

As she mounts the stage I see the distinctive glint of determination in her eyes that reminds me a little of myself when I'm showing off or wowing people for an easy score, it's not the same flashy determination I have but the quiet and deadly kind that makes me feel sorry for however makes the mistake of getting in her way in the arena, and for the poor fool that ends up as her district partner.

* * *

 **Keyna Rane-18(D6F)**

This stupid, brain-dead idiot of a woman may have reaped me for the games but I'll be damned if I'm going to play the part of the dancing fool in this show. I've come too far and overcome too much in my life to let it all end with me playing the part of scared and fragile little flower in the Capitol. No, if they want me they're going to get the real me and they're going to have to deal with it.

"Welcome Keyna and I hope you'll excuse me for saying this but goodness gracious you're a stunning little number, my dear, a perfect little gem in the metal monster that is your district."

"I'm so much more than just a pretty face Zenobia and I promise you everyone is going to see just what I can do when I get into that arena."

"Beautiful and fiery, that's a winning combination and one every sponsor is sure to love. Do you want to say anything else to your district or to the people watching at home?"

"Just that I know where I came from and what it took me to get where I am right now, and if life couldn't stop me nothing can."

"Well, you're beautiful, fiery, determined, and charismatic as all hell so I'm not going to argue with anything you just said. With any luck, you'll be standing here again in a few weeks' time as the Victor of the One Hundred and Fourth Hunger Games."

"Luck will have nothing to do with it."

She shakes my hand and offers me up the stupidest and most pointless smile I've ever seen and despite my anger at everything that's going on around me I manage to restrain myself from socking her square on the obviously surgically perfect nose as she ushers me into place behind the girls reaping bowl before turning her attention to picking my 'partner' for the games.

I completely zone out as she rambles on and heads over to pick a name, I have much more important things to worry about than which future corpse she picks to be my partner, like which of the three stooges I call my lieutenants I'm going to leave in charge while I'm gone.

Ragen, Gareth, and Floyd all have their strengths but I'm not sure how well anyone of them would do having to contend with the problems and responsibilities that come with overseeing the entire operation. Gareth is good at keeping people in line and making sure that my 'merchandise' is respected and handled with the appropriate care but I'm not sure he has the brains and the wit to handle the money side of things. Floyd could easily do that and he knows how to keep the morphling supply flowing but I'm not sure he's got the balls to stand up to Gareth on the tough matters let alone handle the peacekeepers when they come nosing around. I guess that leaves Ragen as the only real option I have, she might be the youngest and the only other female in the top of the crew but her charming and flirtatious attitude coupled with her keen mind and sharp wit will help her keep the other two in line, at least I hope it will.

A loud crash snaps my attention back to the here and now as I catch sight of a peacekeeper rushing to collect an overhead speaker that somehow came loose and fell smack dab in the middle of the aisle way. After he collects the completely destroyed pile of scrap and scurries back out of sight a visibly shaken Zenobia carefully makes her way back to the podium from her hiding place behind the stage scaffolding and a trip of armed and now visibly alert peacekeepers.

"Well that was a little shocking, to say the least, but the show must go on and it shall. Now as I was saying the male tribute selected to join the lovely Ms. Rane will be….Perriwood Coltrove!"

I hear a slightly audible but unmistakably angry sounding curse quickly followed by a parting of the sea style exodus by the boys in the path of my partner as he slowly makes his way out of what appears to be the middle of the fifteen-year-old boys section and into the aisle way just a few feet in front of the last remnants of the fallen speaker. This Perriwood tries to stroll up on stage as confidently and carefree as he can and with his shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes he's starkly out-of-place in District Six. The fact that he's of average height and leaner than most girls his age I've seen around doesn't exactly speak well for his potential as an ally but as I've learned with Ragen looks can be deceiving so I'll have to get to know him better before I pass judgment.

"Welcome Perriwood and I must say that's an incredibly unique and intriguing name."

"Thank you Zenobia, most people have a tendency to pronounce it wrong but you did an excellent job and I must say I'm a little surprised that you did. After all, I didn't think you could even read such big and confusing words."

His joke doesn't go over well with Zenobia at all and while the crowd does offer up a smattering of laughter most of it is concentrated amongst the younger kids near the front of the stage. I mean I didn't find it funny in the slightest but at the very least his willingness to say it shows he's not a spineless little shit. He might not make such a bad ally, after all, provided he doesn't have a problem respecting authority that is.

"Well with that…..Ringing endorsement of your future prospects in mind I think we're done here. S District Six please give a big round of applause for this year's tributes, Keyna Rane, and Perriwood Coltrove!"

* * *

 **Perriwood "Perry" Coltrove-15(D6M)**

"You need to be careful in how you approach and interact with her little brother. She's not like the 'brain surgeons' you fleece around here."

"I told you, Paul, I've got this under control."

"This isn't a game anymore Perry if you cross her she's going to gut you without a second thought as soon as you get in the arena."

"Not if I take care of her first."

"You honestly think you can take Keyna in a fight?"

"I didn't say anything about fighting, but to answer your question, no. Not a fair fight anyway."

"You couldn't win a rigged fight against her and you know it."

"Have a little faith big bro."

"This isn't about having faith in you, it's about respecting how dangerous your opponents are."

"I know all about danger."

"You know all about cheap thrills and minor risk, you know how to use sleight of hand and misdirection to mislead people. You've never faced anything like what you're about to face and you've never been up against these kinds of odds before."

"It almost sounds like you're already preparing my obituary. If you are make sure you find room to fit in my immense talents and how I was always denied the greatness I could easily have reached by a jealous, overbearing brother and parents that never wanted me to have more than I needed."

"First, off I'm not writing your obituary I'm trying to give you advice, and even if I was I'd never include half of the crap you just listed anyway. Second you know damn good and well that all mom and dad have ever done is look out for your best interests, just like they did with me and I'm trying to do now with you. The problem is you refuse to listen."

"No, the problem is you think I'm an idiot. I mean come on Paul do you really think I'm stupid enough to try to pull anything on Keyna? I'm not even stupid enough to go around her let alone try and pull a fast one on her, I mean seriously that would be stupid."

"Then what the hell is with all this 'get her before she gets me' bullshit?"

"Smart strategy? Look we both know she's the most dangerous person I'm facing at the moment and will most likely remain so going forward as most of the other tributes won't be able to get past her good looks and charisma. The only chance I have to beat her is to find someone who can help me do it or to fight her on my terms. Both would be better but one or the other is a must. The only way I can do that though is if I start laying the groundwork for it right now and I can't do that with you or anyone else questioning and second guessing my every move."

"I….You're right and I'm sorry. It's just, you're my baby brother and I….I don't know what I'll do if you don't make it back."

"You go on, you live for all the people I would have made laugh and couldn't. You go on fleecing all these gullible fools out of what they don't deserve and flaunt because they're foolish."

"I can do the first one no problem, the second one however…."

"Ok then promise me you'll make the world as happy and magical for everyone else as you did for me. If I don't come back, you keep the magic alive for the rest of the world to enjoy."

* * *

 **Keyna Rane-18(D6F)**

"I'm going to make this is simple and straightforward as I can, don't screw anything up. The three of you have one job while I'm in the Capitol and that's to keep the trains running on time and the people happy."

"Ok, but someone has to call the shots. We need a shot caller or most of the crew is going to fall apart and run wild without you here. Someone has to speak with your voice and authority for as long as you're still alive."

"First of all, Floyd, I have zero intention of dying so don't start planning your takeover yet. Second you're absolutely right about the crew needing a shot caller and that's why I'm leaving Ragen in charge while I'm gone."

"I won't let you down, ma'am."

"I wouldn't be leaving you in charge if I thought you were. Now there's one more thing to cover before I leave and we don't have a lot of time so pay attention. Now seeing as the only other person I'd ever consider naming as my successor is still far too young to be involved with the higher level day-to-day of things I want you all to consider my appointing of Ragen as interim boss as the same thing as me designating her my successor. If by some miracle I don't come back she's the new boss and I expect the both of you to do for her exactly the same job you've done for me. Have I made myself clear?"

None of them say a word in confirmation of my question but they don't offer up a protest either and considering the very pissed off looks I'm getting from Floyd and Gareth and the smug grin on Ragen's face I'd say they know exactly what I meant.

"Good, now get out of here and get back to work. I'm still in charge until I leave and we have customers expecting deliveries and a community home in the southeast hub that has a second floor that isn't going to finish renovating itself."

The three of them get up without saying another word and quickly file out into the hall one by one until I'm left alone in the surprisingly silent room with my thoughts. Almost immediately my mind shifts into planning mode as I try and imagine what kinds of other kinds of tributes I'll be dealing with and just how to best apply my particular skill set and abilities in a setting where trust will be even harder to come by then it is in my everyday life. I mean I've never been one to shy away from uncomfortable or unknown situations but this is a whole new ballgame even I'm not ready to play, but I guess that really doesn't matter. After all, I wasn't really 'ready' to take over the gang and I did it anyway and now we're more influential and powerful than we ever were before. I just hope the Games prove to be as easy to conquer as life has been.

* * *

 **A/N: First I'd like to give a special thanks to Mystical Pine Forest, LokiThisIsMadness, Platrium, and chocolate chip homicide for sending in Larkin, Bryden, Perriwood, and Keyna respectively.**

 **Well we've finally gotten through all the reapings and introductions and I'm super excited to start putting everyone together and interacting as we push through the train rides, parade and then into training and I hope all of you are too :D**

 **The first train ride should be up this weekend to early next week depending on how quickly I get it finished and how often I get distracted by things like Game of Thrones and being outside. However it will be up by Tuesday at the latest so get ready because before any of us knows it will be starting the Games :D**

 **So what did everyone think of the last batch of tributes? Which tribute is your favorite overall? Who do you think is destined to be left stading at the end of it all?**

 **As always please review and let me know what you think and I look forward to seeing everyone in a few days for the first train ride :D**


	10. Uncharted Waters(Train Ride 1)

**William "Will" Java III-17(D3M)**

I haven't seen Paxx or Zapp since we boarded the train. I mean we got on the train and in the thirty or so seconds, it took me to really absorb the opulence and splendor of the first car she'd darted off towards her sleeping compartment and hasn't come back out. A few seconds later after a spattering of hushed whispering and a concerned look Zapp had gone after her and left me alone with Sagitarria and a very flustered looking Quanta who doesn't seem to have even the slightest idea what she's supposed to be doing.

In the end, I understand how overwhelming this has been for me so far and I can only imagine what Paxx is going through not to mention the added layer of pressure and expectations that Quanta has to be under with this being her first year as a mentor despite only having just turned fourteen a few weeks ago. Then again that doesn't excuse her total lack of focus or general inability to think on her feet and adapt to the changing landscape that is her life. I mean my life is in her hands and if the look of shocked confusion on her face is any indication of how she's going to perform under pressure during the Games I'm going to be relying a whole lot more on Zapp than I really want to.

"Quanta; why don't you and William go watch the Reaping Recaps and get to know each other a little bit while I go check on Paxx and Zapp?"

I can't believe it, the first intelligent and semi-responsible mentor like thing I've heard today and it came from my escort instead of my mentor. I mean it's a great idea for us to scope out the competition a little bit and see who and what I'm up against but the sheer fact that it was Sagitarria that had the idea and not Quanta doesn't exactly make me feel all that good about my mentor's ability to do her job. Then again maybe she'll grow into her role over the next couple of days and end up being an asset instead of a hindrance; at least I hope she does.

Regardless Sagitarria quickly ushers us into what she calls the sitting room where she turns on the vid viewer and summons an avox to provide us with 'refreshments' before quickly excusing herself and heading in the general direction of the sleeping car. The avox returns a few seconds after she leaves pushing a large silver cart stacked to the absolute limit with sweets and exotic looking fruits that smell almost as amazing as they look while a second female avox follows close behind with a cart filled with different kinds of drinks both alcoholic and not for us to enjoy.'

They put the carts in the corner of the room and quickly withdraw leaving Quanta and me to sit in the strangely silent little room as the national seal spins and flutters across the wall-sized screen in front of us. After a few seconds the silence starts to get awkward even for me so I get up and head over to the carts and pick out a bowl of mixed fruit and pour myself a glass of something called peach-mango juice before returning to my seat just as the seal dissolves and is replaced by the smiling face of the Master of Ceremonies Lanteia Cintas.

"Good evening Panem and welcome to Hunger Games tonight. Today was a big day as we got our first look at the twenty-four lucky young men and women that will be competing for the honor of joining the pantheon of greats that make up our illustrious victors. So we'll start in District One with Kerensa and Claro."

I have no illusions that I'd ever fit in with the career's or that any of them would ever be adaptable and open enough to work with me or my system but I have zero doubt that in the end they'll be the most challenging and difficult group to get through and at some point I'll have to go through them to win so I might as well get as good a read on them as I can while I'm able to do so in relative safety.

Kerensa is incredibly beautiful but seems a little out-of-place compared to most people from One I've seen in the Games with long dark hair and a kind of deep but natural looking tannish complexion with rich brown eyes and a perfectly shaped face. She's obviously still beautiful but it's a more exotic and unusual beauty than normal and that might not bode well for me if I end up competing with her for sponsors. The fact that he was hesitant and had to be led up on stage by a peacekeeper isn't me a little hope but her unafraid and calm demeanor makes me feel like this was more of a shocked aberration than a normal personality trend.

Her partner Claro is more of the traditional tribute with his perfectly styled blonde hair and athletic but tall and imposing frame that One is famous for. He's practically oozing confidence and assurance as he walks up on stage until he trips and falls flat on his face that is. After he regains his feet he tries to play it off but I can see the seething rage hiding underneath his calm and playful exterior as he answers his escort's questions.

I take a long swig of my juice as a small smile starts to crack through my attempt at an impassive facade. I may not be half as attractive or anywhere near as physically imposing as Kerensa or Claro but I do see the chinks in the armor that can give me an advantage against them and it all starts with their ability to react to adversity and the unexpected. It's not the greatest weakness I could ask for but I'll take anything I can get at this point, now I just need to find some good and malleable allies and I'll be golden. My plan just might end up working better than even I expected.

* * *

 **Kerensa Oddette-18(D1F)**

Now that I've had a chance to see my 'freak out' and Claro's face-plant from a different angle maybe it's not as bad as it seems. I mean being drug up on stage is as far from an ideal start as almost any I can think of and I'm almost positive that falling flat on your face with the entire world watching has got to be incredibly embarrassing if not mortifying but with the way he recovered and the simple fact that I didn't wig out and make a scene might give us a chance to spin this to our advantage. Provided Claro isn't too upset at his mistake to take advantage of it that is.

He's been glaring at the screen and grinding his teeth furiously since his name was called and while I'd like to pretend I understand how he feels about what happened I know I really don't so I'm not going to try to convince him I do. I just hope he's able to work through this before it becomes a hindrance to our chances of winning. I don't really know when it became 'us' instead of him and me but a part of me seems to think that our alliance is a forgone conclusion and given how much Verity and Velvet have harped on 'district unity' and 'career loyalty' in the few brief conversations we've had without him objecting leads me to believe that he's probably not opposed to the idea of us allying.

I turn my attention back to the screen as the District Two Seal flashes on the screen and the names Cassia Decima Maximus and Augustus Rowkin flash across the bottom of the screen. Cassia looks every bit the confident and dangerous career as she all but smirks as she walks up on stage with her steel-colored eyes burning with desire and her pale skin and wavy caramel colored hair flowing behind her. I can tell Claro is impressed with what he sees and I can't help but be too, I mean she's every bit the confident and self-assured looking tribute that's a lynchpin of any successful alliance. Her partner Augustus is just as confident and cocky as she was and despite being a full three years younger than Claro is he looks like he's almost as tall and is much more defined and 'filled in' than Claro and every bit as attractive with his shoulder length light brown hair and beautiful blue eyes.

The District Three tributes Paxx and William aren't anything special to look at but William appears to be significantly more comfortable and while he's far from cocky he has a certain confidence that I've seen in people that have an idea of what to do and how to play things going forward. I file his name in the back of my head as a 'maybe we can think about recruiting him if we need extra help' as the scene shifts from the gleaming skyline of Three to the sandy beaches of Four.

The names Deverin Aldous and Docker Henderson flash on the screen before fading away and allowing us a panoramic view of the people packed square before zooming in on the hard but determined face of who I assume is Deverin as she pushes her long dirty-blonde hair out of her eyes before walking up on stage with a determined glint in her pale green eyes. The one other thing I notice about her is that it's painfully obvious that I'm going to be one of the shorter female careers this year as Deverin is tall enough to give both boys a run for their money and despite her diminutive height Cassia is still somehow taller than me. However everyone is short compared to the massive brute that is Docker and at a full head and then some taller than his partner and a completely emotionless face it's clear almost immediately that he's coming to the Capitol with one thing on his mind and I just hope we can focus him on the other tributes, at least for a little while.

The rest of the districts fly by without anyone really standing out, I mean the girl from Six Keyna has a serious and stern look about her and the boys from Seven and Ten are sights to behold with their size but outside of that nothing really sticks out to me that I didn't already expect given the districts they came from. After the duo of Ruby and Frazier fade off the screen and Lanteia's face fades back in Verity quickly switches off the screen before turning her attention towards the couch that Claro and I share on the opposite side of the room.

"So what do you guys think?"

I'm at a loss for words at this point as I'm still trying to digest everything I just saw but Claro is either a quicker study than me or just blurting out whatever happens to be on his mind as he's got an answer loaded up and ready to deliver before she even finishes asking the question.

"Well for starters I don't see much of a reason to expand our ally search outside of the traditional power base. As long as we can get the other four on board with us it shouldn't be that hard for the six of us to run the table."

"Can I assume that means you've decided to work with Kerensa then?"

"If she'll have me then I don't see a reason not to."

I offer up a slightly overly enthusiastic nod of confirmation before quickly getting up off the couch and heading towards the bounty of amazing looking food spread out across the three small tables along the far wall. I grab a bowl and fill it with a delicious smelling soup before pouring myself a glass of milk and returning to my seat as Verity and Claro continue their discussion while Velvet takes my place dishing herself up a snack.

"So outside of Cassia, Augustus, Deverin and Docker who else are you thinking about for allies?"

"If we can get those four then I don't think we should extend it any further, I've seen enough of the Hunger Games to realize that the bigger the alliance the less stable and productive it is."

"Good insight, but let's say you can't get all of the others to join up. Where do you go to fill in the gaps caused by uninterested tributes?"

"If we need muscle or 'cannon fodder' I'd say the Seven, Ten, and Eleven boys and if we need looks or 'sex appeal' maybe the girl from Twelve."

"Do you have anything to add Kerensa?"

"Well if we need brains and the appeal of working with someone who can pull reigning victor sponsor money into the pot we might want to look at William from District Three."

I can tell my suggestion shocks all three of them but where Verity and Velvet have the experience and aptitude to quickly replace the look of shock with one of impassive inquisitiveness Claro doesn't and it takes him all of maybe six seconds to shift from stunned to questioning my reasoning and intelligence for making such a bold statement.

"Why would we want to work with someone who looks like they have zero skill and no physical talents what so ever? What could he possibly bring to the table that would make him worth allying with?"

"I don't know, but it's foolish to count him out without at least taking a look at him. After all, if the last two years have proven anything it's that you can't write anyone off, neither Kimma or Quanta was expected to go far let alone win but in the end they were still standing while more 'appealing' or 'capable' tributes were dead. Not to mention that Quanta is an extremely popular victor who can and probably will pull in a lot of sponsor money for her tributes and anyone allied with them."

"She's got a point. I know when Verity won her Games it helped that I had won the year before and was able to supply her with extra supplies that might not have otherwise been available."

"Fine, we'll 'consider him' as long as we can agree that he's a second-tier option at best and one we'll completely ignore if we can get the other four traditional careers on board with an alliance; deal?"

"Deal…."

* * *

 **Javon Lykes-18(D11M)**

"I'm not saying we have to agree to anything right now but I don't understand why the very idea of being my ally is such a non-starter for you."

"It's not just you Javon it's everybody. I have neither desire nor any intent on having an ally at all let alone my own district partner."

I don't think I've ever seen a more determined look in a set of eyes in my entire life. Her eyes are almost as dark as her skin but the look of cold determination and rage in them makes them look eve darker than they already are, add in her frizzy mop of black hair and it's not hard to see why I was smitten almost as soon as I saw her. I mean she's as physically appealing as anyone I've ever seen in my life and with her naturally athletic and lanky frame paired up with my size and strength we'd be an amazing team, maybe even the team to beat. If I could just get her to see it that way I'm sure she'd come around and at least entertain the idea of an alliance.

"Isn't it a little foolish to make such a monumentally important decision before seeing how everything else starts to shake out? What happens if the careers or some other alliance starts to look like they might run the table and make it impossible for a solo tribute to go far? Isn't it worth not burning the alliance bridge until you know for certain that you don't need an alliance?"

"I can't afford to carry anyone through the games Javon, it's not in my best interest to have an ally that I'm going to have to drag along in the hopes that I can score some sponsor help if I end up in a tight spot."

"You wouldn't have to 'drag me' Tepary. I'm more than capable of carrying my own weight in any alliance I end up in."

"You're right, but having a competent and able ally, especially one that's as memorable and talented as you are is just as bad if not worse than having a completely and totally incompetent one."

"Ok Tepary that makes zero sense and Violetta will tell you the same thing."

"I don't care what our 'mentor' thinks because she's obviously not very good at her job. If she was then maybe she'd have brought home at least one freaking tribute in the nearly thirty years she's been mentoring!"

"So that's it? You're just going to forge ahead without an ally or a mentor and hope everything falls into place for you?"

"Nothing has ever just 'fallen into place' for me. I've had to struggle my entire life to keep my head above water and I'm not afraid to do it in the arena."

"It wouldn't have to be that way if you'd just stop being stubborn and accept help when someone offers it to you. This is going to be hard as it is but you're going out of your way to make it harder than it has to be Tepary."

"I've never needed anyone to help me before and I sure as hell don't need it now."

With that, she spins on her heels and storms out of the room and down the hall towards the door that divides this car from the next and throws the slowly opening door ajar and slips into the next room before slamming it shut in a rage. A few seconds later I hear another door being flung open and slammed shut farther up the train as our escort Honorius lets loose a slew of curse words at the 'impudence' and 'disrespect' she's showing for the train. I slide back into the oversized armchair I've been occupying since I boarded the train just as Violetta makes her way into the room with a half empty bottle of wine and two empty glasses.

"You look like you could use a drink almost as much as me. Care to share the last half with me?"

"I've never really partaken. Wine isn't exactly something that's readily or abundantly available to most people back home."

"That's why I picked a weak vintage."

She splits the last of the bottles contents as evenly as she can between the two glasses before sliding the less full of the two across the highly polished table top and into my waiting hand before slipping into the seat directly across from mine and taking a deep drink from her glass and motioning for me to do the same. I take a tepid sip at first but once I realize that it's not nearly as disgusting as I'd feared I fill my mouth with it and slowly swallow it down as Violetta turns her attention towards the argument Tepary and I just finished having.

"You did a noble and honorable thing; to offer your district partner an alliance even when she's so vehemently set against it takes guts. But there are some battles you're just not going to win and it's foolish to try."

"I just don't understand why she won't even consider the idea. If she finds someone better or the board starts to tilt in favor of the solo runners than that's one thing. But she's not even willing to keep the door open on the prospect of an alliance despite the fact that we haven't even arrived in the Capitol yet."

"I understand where she's coming from; I don't support it mind you but I understand it. In the end, everyone has to decide whether having allies is a good or a bad idea and while I'm of the opinion that it's better to have someone to rely on in the early going not everyone agrees. For someone like Tepary who's obviously got issues with teamwork and relying on others the strain of finding an ally or allies she can work with and trust isn't worth the hassle, she'd rather go it alone and not have to constantly watch her back for the inevitable betrayal that comes with all Hunger Games alliances."

I didn't think about it like that. I was so focused on the benefits of having an ally I never stopped to think about the fact that everyone, including any and all allies I might have, will also be an opponent. In the end, there's only one winner and twenty-three losers and the closer I get to anyone, including Tepary, has the potential to make things that much harder for me when that inevitable moment of truth finally comes.

"So what do I do?"

* * *

 **Tesla Brite-15(D5F)**

Well, I guess the one good thing that's come out of this so far is the fact that Nikolai and Barrett have taken the hint that I'm not interested in discussing strategy or alliances. At first, they were going out of their way to try and include me in the process but after the sixth time they asked me for input and I refused to give any they finally picked up and went into the adjacent car to talk and left me in peace.

I mean I appreciate the thought but I don't see the point in getting myself invested in all of this when I fully expect to be dead by this time next week. In reality, I've been living on unwanted borrowed time for the last two years and it's finally about to run out and a part of me is relieved that it is and that the Games have given me the escape I so desperately want. I mean with the way I've been watched and monitored since my failed attempt two years ago I'd started to accept that I was destined to spend a few lonely, unloved and unwanted decades living with the pain and pity of the people around me.

In reality, the only thing that's really kept me from trying again is the fact that my little sister Laney took it upon herself to keep my spirits up and to do the lion share of the watching over me. She's the one thing in my life that's truly worth fighting to hold onto and make the world better for but all I've ever really been able to do is drag her down with me. That's why I couldn't bear to put the extra guilt of my actually dying on her shoulders too; she's bared the brunt of my failures and guilt for long enough without my adding any more to it than I already have.

The Games, however, offer me the chance to end the suffering and worthless torment that is my life and to do so in a way that absolves Laney of any guilt in doing so. As long as I 'try' to fight and win she'll never have to live with the burden of my inability to keep going hanging over her head, and then maybe she'll finally be able to flourish outside my shadow and away from the rot that my toxic presence has forced on her life and my mom's. Once I'm finally gone they'll be able to move on with their lives and live them in the way they've always deserved and I'll finally be at peace.

In the end, all I can really hope is that it's a quick and inglorious end and comes at the hands of anyone other than the eventual winner. That way they'll be spared the agony of reliving it as a highlight or during the Victory Tour. After all, the sooner I'm gone and they can move on from me and my death the better off they'll be. I just hope I can keep up the charade of scared but trying long enough to make it to the finish line without slipping up.

* * *

 **Briar Sycamore-12(D9F)**

"This would be a whole lot easier if Oatis and Hudson were involved. I mean I kind of know what I'm doing but he's got a wealth of experience and wisdom I don't possess."

"How many times are you going to say the same thing with a different twist Kimma?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Would I have asked if it wasn't?"

"Fair enough, but I still think you could benefit from working alongside Hudson at least for the time being."

"If I have no interest or intention of working with him now or in the future what could I possibly gain from letting him see and gauge my strengths and weaknesses? How does it help me to give him any insight on me or my abilities if I know for a fact that the two of us are completely incompatible as partners?"

"Well, I guess….I guess there is no benefit, not a good one anyway."

"Exactly so can we just focus on me and what I need to do instead of worrying about Oatis and Hudson, please?"

"Ok, let's start with your strengths then. Tell me what it is you do well, what are the highlights and special skills I need to focus on when selling you to sponsors?"

I was hoping that she'd start somewhere else and work up to this because I really don't have any idea how to answer this question. I mean I can kind of use a hand scythe and I'm kind of good at getting people to believe things about me that just aren't true or might be a little 'embellished' but I don't really think that's what she means. I mean she'll look stupid and so will I if she tries to sell me as a fighter only for me to implode during training or my session and end up with a terrible score. Conversely, if I tell her the truth and admit that I'm a garbage fighter and that my only real talents are manipulating people and lying to them I'm probably not going to get all that much support from the outside even if I need it.

"Is it really that hard to decide what your strengths are Briar?"

"Well, I'm sorry that I'm not as talented as you are Kimma but I'm still relatively young and don't quite know what my true strengths and weaknesses are. Besides isn't this YOUR JOB AND NOT MINE! What kind of shitty mentor are you that you seem to be incapable of doing this without me? How can you need my help to do your one and only freaking job in the world?!"

Almost as soon as those words come out of my mouth I regret saying them and if the hurt look in Kimma's eyes is any indication of how she took them I might have just pushed away one of the two people in the world that can keep me alive. I mean I know she's trying and that most of this is still just as new and overwhelming to her as it is to me and that I'm not helping anyone least of all myself by lashing out and getting mad at someone that's genuinely trying to help me.

Then again maybe this is what I deserve for living the life of a fraud for as long as I have. I mean from the working and hoarding the money behind my struggling family's back so I could afford nice clothes to the lying about being rich and avoiding my family in public at all costs I've done some incredibly selfish and awful things in my life. Maybe this is just one more little shovel of dirt for me to shovel on the mountain of terrible things that is my life.

"I'm sorry if it that came across as if I was scolding you Briar. I'm still trying to get used to all of this and sometimes I forget….I forget just how awful it is to be on the other side of these questions. I didn't have an easy time listing my strengths for Oatis during my games either, but we were able to work together to find a strategy that worked for me and that he could sell to the sponsors as legitimate and doable."

"Apology accepted. By the way, that doesn't sound like such a bad idea either."

"What doesn't?

"The way you and Oatis prepared and sold you for your games. Maybe we could try that and see if we can find something that works for the both of us."

"I think that's a great idea."

"Fantastic. So what should I focus on in training to make this easier for the both of us?"

* * *

 **Bryden Maier-18(D7M)**

"For the last time, I'm not going to use my family or my fiance as a prop."

"It's not using them as a prop so much as putting exactly what it is you're fighting for front and center in the minds of the audience."

"Johanna I'm not nor will I ever be willing to trot my personal life out there like that to be judged and dissected by the Capitol in the hope of it striking a chord with sponsors."

"Maybe I haven't made this clear enough but this wouldn't just help you attract a few sponsors it would help you corner the market. You would immediately jump to the front of every non-career donor's list of tributes to support and stay there. This is your one shot chance to make yourself the sentimental favorite without having to 'invent' an image or 'cultivate' an angel. I can saturate the market with your heart-wrenching family and love story just like they did with Katniss and Peeta thirty years ago and no one will have a chance to stop it."

"I don't think my personal or family life is nearly as unique or interesting as you're making it seem."

"You're not listening to me, I mean every other tribute out there outside of the careers would kill, absolutely kill to have a back story as perfect for the drama of the Games as you. I mean with this story out there in the front of people's minds you can do almost anything and the crowd will love you for it. As long as you don't rape or eat someone everything you do will be perfect, this is the ultimate card and not playing it would be a colossal mistake on your part and mine."

Maybe she's right, I mean all that matters to me is making it back to Brennan and my family alive and this might be the best way to do it. In the end me coming back is what's supposed to matter and I know that everyone would forgive me for using them as a prop, and I know Brennan would love the fact that everyone in the Capitol was following our story with the same interest and zeal of Katniss and Peeta or Finnick and Annie, but I'm not sure I could forgive myself for doing it.

I mean I have absolutely no desire to die and even less to put my family through the pain of seeing me do so in such a public and violent manner. But I just can't shake the feeling deep down inside my soul that doing this would make me just as low and sleazy a person as everyone else that's tried to do the same thing over the last three decades. How would me using Brennan like that any different from what that girl from Six did a couple of years ago with that poor boy from Four? I mean I wouldn't be leading him on only to slice him open and watch as he bleeds out like she did but if I do this and end up dying the results would be the same.

"How do I stop this from becoming a sideshow, though? How do I stop my family, my fiance from becoming the object of national pity if I go this route and end up dead?"

"You can't. I'd love to tell you that you otherwise but there's really only one way to play this and that's full tilt. If we're going to sell it convincingly you'd have to leave them exposed and twisting in the wind to make this work."

"So those are my options, risk turning my family into a sideshow if I die or don't?"

"Well those aren't your only options obviously, I mean there are other ways we could look to package you to the audience but this is the easiest and the one that involves the least amount of…."

"Least amount of what?"

"The least amount of lying. Don't take this the wrong way but you don't exactly strike me as the 'bending the truth' kind of person."

"That's because I'm not Johanna."

"Exactly and that means I can't create a persona for you to play because you'll never be able to pull it off and considering the competition you have for the 'brute' card with that monster from Four and the giant from Eleven you'd never be able to play that role either. This is the only thing that's going to set you apart from the others and make you worth it for sponsors to invest in and I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do to help you if you're not willing to take advantage of the one trait I can actually sell."

"Can I….Can I have the night to think about it?"

"Knock yourself out kid, if you decide to go ahead with it, you know where to find me."

She quickly slips out of her chair and disappears through the door in the general direction of the bar car and I'm left alone and with an impossible decision to make and almost no time to really make it. I just hope whatever decision I end up making is one that I and the rest of my family can spend the rest of our lives living with. I just hope I live long enough to have to face the consequences.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello everyone, here's the first of our four train ride chapters and while I know it was slightly delayed I hope you'll all forgive me for getting engrossed in Game of Thrones and not posting it over the weekend. I expect to have the second one out by the end of the week and then with a full two weeks off from work and everything else I should be able to knock out the last two and the parade by the end of next week so hold on tight and enjoy the ride :)**

 **Also thank you for everyone catching me slightly embarrassing mistake in the note on the last chapter. The one time I don't catch my Grammarly changing it and I post it like a fool. Thank you all for catching it for me and letting me know that I did mess it up big time.**

 **As always please review and let me know what you think of the chapter and I'll be looking forward to seeing everyone later this week at the next update. :D**


	11. The Struggle Within(Train Ride 2)

**Deverin Aldous-16(D4F)**

I'm pretty sure this whole planning thing would go a hell of a lot smoother if Docker was willing to offer up more than the occasional nod or grunt when the mentors or I ask him a question. I mean I understand that the silent, brooding monster angel is probably his best bet as he seems to have the personality of a rock and an intelligence level to match but he's got to offer up something because if all he brings to the table is size his intimidation factor I'm not sure how useful he's going to be as an ally. Then again if the other four careers are their normal, tactical and incredibly well-trained and prepared selves maybe Docker won't need to be anything other than what he is, a big stupid battering ram.

I mean we were able to come to an agreement, or at least the implication of an agreement to work together and within the traditional career alliance but other than that he really didn't have all that much that he was willing to contribute. After a half hour of a majorly one-sided discussion between the two of us where I would throw out ideas and strategies only to be met with a grunt and a nod or a grunt and a shake and no explanation of why he did or didn't like it.

Finally I lost my patience and threw up my hands in frustration and while that normally wouldn't be that bad the fact that I sent the recently filled glass of wine in Allure's hands sailing across the compartment to shatter against the far wall drew a look of stern disapproval from Inala and of near panic from the avox that quickly rushed over to try to clean up the mess before the rich red liquid stained the cream-colored carpet.

"I guess that means I'm done drinking and that we're done with the team building for today too. So now we're going to break off one of you with Joyce and one of you with me so we can start preparing a training regimen that will help you hone your strengths and shore up your weaknesses. Would you prefer to work with Docker or Deverinbabe?"

"I guess I'll take Docker."

"Fantastic, Deverin if you'll follow me I need to change into something that isn't saturated with wine."

I feel my cheeks turn an embarrassingly hot shade of crimson as she leads me out of the room and through a pair of amazingly lavish and stunningly ornate cars before finally making it to the surprisingly plain and unassuming sleeper car. All the doors have hand-carved stonework shaped in the image of our district seal with a small placard written in a flowing gold colored script nestled snuggly below the amazingly intricate carving. I watch as Allure disappears into the one with her name on it before taking a second to scan the hall to find mine.

I finally find it directly across from Inala's and kitty corner from Dockers about half-way down the hall and despite my better judgment I decide to slip in and take a peak and end up with my jaw on the floor at the sheer beauty and size of the room. Part of me can't believe that they could fit a full-size shower and a canopied bed inside a train and before I know it I'm lost in the sheer elegance and majesty of everything.

"If you think this is overdone wait until you see our Capitol suite, it makes the train look as shabby as the train makes the Justice Center look."

I spin around to find a very amused looking Allure smiling back at me with a drink clutched in one hand and a pad of paper in the other. Her sea green dress replaced by a pair of comfortable looking dark gray pants and a t-shirt she looks like a completely different person as she slips into the massively oversized velvet armchair next to my bed and sets her glass on the little table next to it. She quickly makes herself comfortable before carefully laying out the pad of paper on her lap and turning her attention back to where I stand dumbstruck in the middle of the room.

"If you'd like to get comfortable before we start there's an assortment of clothes in the dresser and hanging in the closet for you to choose from and most of them should be pretty close to your size."

"Thank you but I think I'll stick with this for now."

"Suite yourself; so let's start with the basics then and we'll work our way out from there."

"OK."

"Alright then….Question one, have you ever trained and if so for how long?"

"I have and it was from the age of eight to just after my tenth birthday."

"So nothing in the last six or so years?"

"No."

"OK….Question two, what would you say your greatest strength is?"

"Are you asking if I…."

"I'm asking if you're the stand and fight type or if you're more of the fast and nimble type? What is it that you specifically bring to the table as a tribute?"

"Well I'm a good swimmer and I'm incredibly comfortable in and around water and with water or fishing based weapons and traps."

"Ok, that's a good start. Now are we talking about tridents and spears or more flaying knives, nets and hooks?"

"I'm pretty comfortable with everything except the trident; it's too big and unruly for someone my size to manipulate effectively."

"That's probably a good thing because you don't have the size to be wading into the fray with the bigger tributes. I mean you're incredibly tall for your age and I can see a lot of the functional muscle on your arms and legs but I wouldn't advise you to get into a fist fight with someone if you can avoid it."

"I'm actually not that bad with hand to hand combat. It's not necessarily one of my strengths but it's definitely not a weakness."

"I didn't mean to imply that it was, just that you'd be better off avoiding that kind of fighting if you can. After all, let Docker and the other brutes beat themselves bloody with their fists while you eliminate targets from a safe distance. Then when the time comes for you and Docker to fight each other, and that time will come you'll be rested and healthy while he's worn down and battered."

I can't decide what's worse the fact that Allure is comfortable referring to one of her tributes as some sort of cannon fodder or the fact that I agree with everything she's said. I mean I hate myself for it but I can't find a real flaw in her logic, at least not from an objective standpoint and while I might hate to admit it I'm going to have to find a way to get comfortable with thinking of the other tributes as obstacles to overcome instead of people if I want to survive the Games.

"OK, what's next?"

* * *

 **Perriwood "Perry" Coltrove-15(D6M)**

It took all of about six seconds for me to decide that Keyna and I are completely and totally incompatible as allies and while Zefram was more than a little upset at the prospect of having to mentor us separately from the get go I can't help but feel like it was the right decision for everyone. After all, there's no point in pretending that the two of us were ever going to be able to work together, she was never going to fall for my charm and wit and I was never going to let her control and dictate my every move. In the end, I have to look out for me and my interests and not worry about making things easy for my mentor, not when it comes to things like this anyway.

So with his frustration on full display Zefram took Keyna into the aptly named 'bar car' to talk strategy and left me in peace to re-watch the other reapings. I wasn't really give a chance to watch them all that carefully the first time as because Zefram couldn't stop himself from talking about how good or bad an ally they'd make based on his interpretations of their body language and when he wasn't doing that or hadn't formed an opinion yet Zenobia was right there to fill the dead air with a snide remark or two about how 'dreadfully uninspired' the other escorts outfits were.

Fortunately, I can do this in peace now and while I'm not completely sure which if any of the other tributes fit the mold I'm looking for in an ally I can safely eliminate a large number of the ones that I know for a fact do not. Like I don't have to re-watch the career reapings because I have zero interest in working with a boy as it is and none of the girls came off as gullible enough to be tempted away from a significantly stronger and more sponsor appealing alliance to join up with a smooth talker that knows a few tricks. That means I have to zero in on the outer district girls and after removing the ones that are simply too young to play the part I'm looking for, or in the case of the girl from Elven just flat out scare the crap out of me I ended up with my lucky winner, District Twelves Ruby Magnus.

I mean she's attractive enough to be a benefit as my 'girlfriend' but not so beautiful that she'd turn her nose up at me on principle. Add in her minor incident of trying to squirm away from the peacekeeper that had to drag her up on stage and she's probably going to be in the market for an ally that's brave or 'smitten' enough to overlook that potential hindrance to early game sponsor support. In the end, all I have to do is convince her that her shoulder length blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes are as enchanting as I'm sure she believes they are and that I'm willing to risk my own safety to be in the company of such a stunningly perfect woman as her.

As long as I can get her to buy that I'm golden and I'll be able to sit back and reap the rewards of my 'unconditional love' and 'devotion' to her in the eyes of the Capitol and stay put of the way while the mindless horde wipes each other out. Then I position her to die at the hands of one of those 'evil brutes' so I can play the sympathy card and remove her from the board without having to do it myself, after all, I can't have it come down to the two of us in the end, the audience might not like it if I pushed her off a cliff or slit her throat after playing up the love angel the entire time.

Then again I do have to be careful that this comes across as legitimate and not just as the ploy it really is. I mean she could always reject me which leads me to bearing my soul to the entire world during my interview. I'd have to spend the rest of the games playing the role of the jilted, love-sick puppy and while I'm pretty sure I could pull that off I'd rather not have to go that route. After all as previous incarnations of this story have proven there's a fine line between the Katniss and Peeta love story and creepy stalker status that I'd rather not have to toe in the middle of the games.

Then again I can't imagine she'll be all that difficult to convince, I mean she's from District Twelve after all. I mean there's always that one thing everyone in Panem knows about each district and Twelve sure as hell isn't known for its intelligence and with how good-looking she is, especially when compared to the sea of less than attractive girls she was pulled out of during the reaping I can't imagine she's had to worry all that much about her 'intelligence'. I mean a girl as hot as her wouldn't have to try in Six and we're not nearly as lean on beauty as Twelve is. I just hope my charm doesn't end up being too sophisticated for her underdeveloped District Twelve mind to understand.

* * *

 **Frazier Von Haren-17(D12M)**

"Ok, Frazier what are your strengths? What about you should I highlight when trying to convince sponsors to support you?"

This has got to be the third time Onyx has asked me this very same question and I still have the same answer I had the first two times, I have no idea. I mean I know that I'm far from stupid and while for most people it would be a no-brainer to say 'highlight my intelligence' I'm not sure that's necessarily a winning position for me to take. After all District Twelve isn't the first place that comes to mind when you're thinking about intelligence and innovative ideas, honestly it's probably the last or at best next to the last place you'd think of.

That undeserved but unassailably irremovable stigma makes me feel like trying to highlight my smarts would just lead to the Capitol writing me off as 'smart for where he comes from' but dumb when compared to someone from a 'smart' district like Three or Five. I mean even if I end up proving to everyone that I'm smarter than any of the Three or Five tributes I'd still have to overcome the stigma that this was more a result of those districts sending 'abnormally stupid' tributes than me actually being intelligent.

Then again I really don't have anything else to lean on outside of being smart. I mean I'm a far cry from intimidating and I'm about as un-athletic as anyone can be while still having full control over each and every part of my body. Hell, I can't even sell the attractive card like Ruby is based solely on the fact that outside of my slightly overly long nose I'm as average looking and forgettable as anyone can be. I mean there are so many dark-haired, green-eyed people in this world that I have a habit of blending in when I'd rather stick out. The only thing impressive about me physically is that I'm slightly tall for my age, I mean I assume being just a hair under six and a half feet tall is above the normal range for my height at least, is completely negated by the fact that I'm at best the third tallest tribute. How can I stand out from the crowd when Docker and Javon are both taller than me and significantly more imposing and a hell of a lot more memorable than I could ever dream of being? I guess I'll have to go with intelligent and hope Onyx can find a way to sell me as legitimately smart and not just District Twelve smart.

"I guess I'm kind of smart."

"Are you kind of smart or smart?"

"Is there really a difference?"

"From a practical standpoint maybe not, but from a selling you to sponsor standpoint, it's a monumental difference. The gap between kind of smart and smart is the difference between a sword and a knife; it's the difference between getting specialized medication or getting ointment and a roll of gauze. The Games are won and lost by the minutest of distinctions and it's always better to be the one that sets the distinction instead of rolling with the one the Capitol saddles you with."

I never thought of it like that, I mean it's kind of unnerving to think that with my life hanging in the balance the difference between kind of and fully anything could make such a big difference. Then again the very nature of my situation is unconscionable and ludicrous so maybe I shouldn't be so surprised by the fickle nature of all of this. I mean this is a fight to the death between me and twenty-three other kids and when I look at it like that it's not as far-fetched an idea that the people who enjoy watching such an awful form of entertainment would be willing to withhold support for someone they judge as just kind of something as opposed to completely it.

"Ok, then I'm smart, like significantly smarter than anyone and everyone I was around in Twelve."

"Now we're getting somewhere, would you care to elaborate on just what it is that sets your intelligence apart from your peers back home?"

"I'm really not sure how to describe it. I mean it's not just book smarts but that's a big part of it but not any more so than the analytical or reasoning side of things."

"So would you say it's a combination of practical and intellectual smarts or is it something else?

"I think it's probably a little more complicated than that but the general thrust of 'practical and intellectual' is sound."

"Ok things are starting to take shape, now comes the hard part."

"Is there really a way for this to get any harder than it already is?"

"Honestly, kid what you've already been through is hell but it's a much nicer hell then the Games will ever be."

I'm not sure if that was supposed to be a warning or just the kind of brutal honesty Onyx has become known for handing down regardless of whether people want to hear it or not but I guess it really doesn't matter. In the end, I'm going to have to go through it anyway and at least I have a mentor that's trying to prepare me for it instead of coddling me. I just hope my intelligence and different way of looking at and approaching problems can help me mitigate and lessen the severity of some of the blows still to come.

"Ok then now I know for a fact I'm going to regret this at some point so I might as well get to it sooner rather than later. What's my next step and how exactly is it worse than the preceding ones?"

* * *

 **Twyla Monroe-14(D8F)**

I can't decide what's worse, the fact that Inigo is acting so childish and downright naïve or the fact the Thomas seems to be comfortable coddling him. I mean it's one thing to be upset and unsettled by all of this but quite another to be so….sheltered. I mean part of me understands the desire he must have to revel in the comfort and security of his little fantasy world but that's all it is, a fantasy and if he doesn't realize that soon he's going to get himself killed and anyone stupid enough to work with him is going to end up getting dragged down with him.

"So you've been to the Capitol before Thomas?"

"I have."

"What's it like there? I've always imagined it would be a splendid sight to see but I never dreamed I'd have the chance to see it myself."

"Well you're not going to get to see it now either so you can keep dreaming."

"What do you mean? Thomas, what does she mean?"

"Twyla this isn't the time or the place to be having this discussion."

"Yes it is, and the sooner he gets it the better off he'll be and you know it."

"Ok, what's going on? Is there something I'm missing or is this just some kind of inside joke I'm not meant to get?"

"You're not going to see the Capitol outside of the areas directly related to the Hunger Games. The Capitol proper is closed off to us because we're not guests we're tributes and our only purpose is to fight and die for the Capitol's entertainment."

"That's enough Twyla!"

"Is it really, though? How in the hell do you expect him to prepare himself for what he's about to go through if he doesn't start coming to terms with it now? He could be dead in a week and while he and to a certain extent you may be willing to ignore that fact I'm not going to. If the two of you want to talk about the beauty of the sunrise cresting over the edge of the city or the majesty of the crystal pyramid that serves as the Presidential Palace then do it during his individual training time and not when you're supposed to be doing your FRACKING JOB!"

I didn't mean for the last part of that to come out as a scream but considering that this is the first time since we boarded the train that I've truly gotten Thomas's attention maybe it's not such a bad thing that I did. For a second he just sits there and stares back at me with a look somewhere between mild annoyance and disdain while Inigo's eyes dart back and forth between me and him at an almost comically fast pace.

"Inigo, will you give Twyla and I a few minutes alone, please?"

He doesn't offer up a verbal response but he does quickly slip out of his chair and out of the room before all but running down the hall and slamming his hand against the door control panel a couple of times in an effort to make the door move faster. Finally, the opening is big enough that he can slip through and into the next car before the door zips closed behind him leaving Thomas and me alone in the sitting car.

"What the hell was that Twyla?"

"Well it depends on which 'that you're talking about, is it the part about him or the one about you?"

"This really isn't a good time for you to be a smartass kid."

"Better a smart ass that knows what's coming then a naïve dumbass that doesn't."

"Is that really what this is about? I mean are you really this upset at the fact that I haven't crushed his spirit and destroyed his already fragile morale by forcing him to face the stark realization that he's probably about to die?"

"How is letting him live in a fantasy world where everything's happy and we're guests of the Capitol instead of meat for the grinder any better?"

"Maybe it's not but is it really so wrong for me to let him enjoy the experience? Is it wrong for me to want to let him get as much enjoyment out of what might be his last few days of life as he can?"

"Yes, it's a terrible thing to do. Regardless of how painful it might be for him, he needs to be made to understand that he's one of twenty-four people going into an arena that only one person can come out of. You're not doing anything except setting him farther back because eventually, he's going to find out the truth. Isn't it better for him to find out now instead of in the arena when his life will truly be on the line?"

"It would, and if he had even the slightest chance in hell of actually winning I'd probably be going about this a different way. But the truth is we both know he hasn't got a snowball's chance in hell of making it out of the arena so why make him dwell on his own mortality? Why should I force him to think about a fate he's got almost no chance of avoiding, does it really make me a better mentor if I do that?"

"It's your job Thomas."

"My job Twyla is to prepare tributes for the games in the most efficient manner I can, and with Inigo, that would mean preparing him to be some brute's first kill or a mutt's snack. I've spent the better part of the last two decades trying to convince tributes like him that have no chance of winning that if they work hard they can do it, and each and every one of the died. Then I have to turn around and swallow another little piece of my soul and do it all over again the next year with two more tributes. Eventually, you get to a point where you just have to step back and accept that someone I going to die and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Is that what happened to Connor last year? Did you just get to 'tired' of doing your job that you couldn't help her survive and come home?"

"Connor made it a hell of a lot farther than she had any real business making it."

"IT WASN'T FAR ENOUGH! How can you sit there and complain about how hard this is for you when you can't even be bothered to do your job the right way? Is it really so hard to have anything and everything you could ever want to be handed to you on the condition that you at least TRY to bring a tribute home like you got to? Every time you write a tribute like Inigo off as not having a chance a little piece of you dies and I get that, a little piece of me died when I watched my best friend take her last breath with a bolt sticking out of the middle of her head. But the reason a piece of you dies isn't because you tried and failed, it's because you didn't try and you'll always have to wonder how things would have turned out if you had."

I leave my last few words hanging out there for him to consider as I push myself out of the push and welcoming confines of my chair and take off in the general direction Inigo went as he continues to stare through the blackened vid screen and into the depths of the void he's made for himself. As I slam my hand down on the door control I almost feel sorry for him, but the words 'Connor made it a hell of a lot farther than she had any real business making it' continue to bounce around angrily in my mind and I shake it off before slipping into the next car and leaving him alone with his thoughts.

* * *

 **James Wild-18(D10M)**

"I just don't know if I'm comfortable with that Wren. I've never been one to make things about me and this seems like the ultimate vanity exercise but somehow more excessive."

"You're absolutely right but if you want to get sponsors you need to stand out and the only way to do that in a field as diverse and topsy-turvy as this one is to toot your own horn a little bit."

"I'm not saying you're wrong, but I don't know if I'm the guy you want trying to do that. Like I said I've never been one to do these kinds of things myself."

"You don't have to, you just have to give me the ok and I'll be the one that sells you as the good-looking, hardworking, fun-loving and determined young man who you already are."

I don't know about any of this, I mean I was uncomfortable enough with the way Sparkle was talking about me during the reaping and I'm not sure it's all that good an idea to highlight any of that with a larger crowd. What if the Capitol takes my modesty and genuine dislike of being in the spotlight as a sign that I think I'm too good for them and their praise and admiration? Then again it's not like I have a slew of other options to turn to and with the fuss Sparkle made during the reaping, it's not like I'm going to be able to completely avoid getting stuck with the tag anyway so I might as well embrace it instead of fighting it.

"I guess I really don't have a choice do I?"

"You always have a choice hun, but I can't really see one that's going to put you in a better position to contend and win than this will."

"Ok, but can we try to downplay the me side of things a little bit and focus on my family or my allies instead of solely on me?"

"We can try; I'm not going to guarantee that it'll work but if that's what you want I'll see what I can do to make it happen. However you need to have actual allies for me to tailor a message around your combined strengths instead of just yours."

"What about Mazie? The two if us hit it off relatively well and neither of us seems to have a problem with the other. I think she'd make a pretty good ally."

"The district loyalty card is always a pretty safe card to play and it would certainly make mine and Paige's job a hell of a lot easier to do, but I'm not sure how much Mazie really helps you in the long run."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that outside of the fact that both of you are from the same district and you're willing to tolerate each other's existence she doesn't bring anything to the table you don't already bring yourself. Compatibility and trust are important factors to consider when picking allies, but the skills they bring with them are just as important."

"So you're saying I shouldn't ally with Mazie?"

"I'm saying you need to consider all your options before committing to any of them. Don't get so stuck on the idea of having an ally that you forget to look for the ones that can help you instead of just being carried by you. Do you understand what I mean?"

I completely understand what she means; I just don't happen to like what it is she's saying. Back home I never ignored one of the dogs or one of the sheep because they couldn't keep up with the rest of the pack or the flock and in a roundabout way, that's what she's telling me to do. She's not specifically telling me to ignore and shut out Mazie but she's doing everything she can to lead me to that point short of saying so directly and while I know she's just looking out for my best interests I'm not sure this is something I can honestly do.

Then again I'm not really helping myself or anyone else by offering to shield and carry other tributes through the games. Doing so might make me feel better about myself and some of the things I'm undoubtedly going to have to do in order to survive but in the end doing so it more likely to hurt me than to help, heck it'll probably end up getting me killed.

"Ok, but what happens if my only options are talented people I can't trust or a small group made up of Mazie type tributes? What do I do if I can't find an ally or allies that are both capable and trustworthy?"

"In that situation, it's going to come down to your best judgment, and for the record, I'm not leery of Mazie because I don't think she's capable, I'm leery because I don't think she has any skills that you don't already possess at a much more refined level."

"So what you're saying is I need to find trustworthy allies that are not only capable but capable in areas that I'm not? How in the world am I supposed to do that and in so short a time?"

"No one said this was going to be easy James, it's not supposed to be."

She's got that right, this is easily the most difficult and stressful thing I've ever experienced and I'm still almost a week away from the arena. If it's going to be this hard to do simple things like finding an ally how in the world am I going to survive the actual games and more importantly is it even worth doing so if I have to abandon the morals and convictions that make me the man I am?

* * *

 **Cassia Decima Maximus-16(D2F)**

"Augustus as long as you and the other careers are willing to fall in line and do what you're told when they're told I don't think we'll have any problem running the table against the rest of these pathetic fools."

"That's all well and good Cass, but what happens if I or one of the others doesn't want to do something 'your way'?"

"I don't see that happening, but if it does I'll 'advise' them to reconsider and we'll go with my plan and direction."

"Ok forgetting the monumental leap of faith you're taking in assuming the others will just accept you as the leader without question, what makes you believe for a second that I'm not going to fight you for leadership?"

"Because we both know that you can't beat me, that's a fact and knowing that and that the career alliance is your best shot at surviving and going deep into the games you'll fall in line. You may be young but you're far from stupid Augustus."

"Ok for the sake of seeing where this goes let's say you're right and I do decide to defer to your 'superior leadership', how can you be sure the others will?"

"Because it's tradition."

"You want to run that by me again?"

"Would it help if I used smaller words?"

"It couldn't hurt."

He's a real smart ass, I might have to keep a closer eye on him than I thought I would. After all, if I learned anything during my time at the academy it's that the 'funny ones' tend to be the most dangerous and unpredictable. I can count on one hand the number of times someone out-and-out told me they were going to surprise me and they actually did it but that number explodes when I add in the ones that tried to humor me into a sense of security only to spring the unexpected on me. I mean I absolutely hate surprises and the last thing I can afford is to have one sprung on me in the middle of the Games. He may not realize it now but Augustus just placed himself squarely in the middle of my watch list and on the fringes of my kill list.

"The leader or leaders of the career pack almost always come from District Two with a couple of very rare exceptions and almost every one of those involved the presence of less than desirable tributes representing our district and abnormally talented and charismatic ones from another district. With me here I don't see why any of the others would feel the need to even attempt to step up and fill a void that's not going to be there to fill."

"I think you're taking a serious amount of crap for granted and this could and probably will blow up in your face."

"What makes you think I'm not capable of leading the career alliance?"

"I didn't say you weren't capable of leading it I said you were making an awful lot of assumptions. Now I know you may not realize it but there is a difference between saying you can't do something and saying you might not get to do something."

"You have no idea what you're talking about and even less about what it takes to be a leader. Why should I listen to a single thing you say?"

"I might not know as much as you do and I know I don't know half as much as you think you do, but we both know the others are going to be asking the same questions and you need to be able to answer them a hell of a lot better than you are with me."

I can't believe he's got the nerve to think this let alone say any of it to my face. I mean seriously how can this snot nosed little punk sit there and talk to me like this knowing full well that I could and now probably will end his life with a flick of my wrist? He has to have a death wish otherwise, he'd never be stupid enough to talk like this otherwise.

I'm about to ask him how he'd like me to kill him when the pointlessly cheerful voice of our escort Magnus rings out from the tiny speaker in the far corner of the compartment to let us know that dinner is about to be served. Almost as soon as the intercom clicks off Augustus has already vacated his chair and is halfway out the door as he all but sprints off at the very mention of food. I take a couple extra seconds to compose myself before getting up myself and calmly making my way back towards the door that divides this car from the dining car with a surprisingly warm smile on my face.

Despite the gal and stupidity I just sat through Augustus did make one legitimately good point even though I'm almost positive he did so unintentionally. In the end I'm going to have to find a way to keep him and the other careers in line because if my initial impression of all of them from the reapings prove to be as accurate as my initial one of Augustus was they're going to need my instinct and guidance if they hope to be anything other than a pack of mindless animals killing anything that moves. I mean that's exactly what I intend to turn them into in the end anyway but if the four of them are going to be savage killing machines they might as well be my machines, and when I finally turn them loose on Augustus's smart ass I'm going to thoroughly enjoy watching the life fade from his smug eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: Well there it is the highly anticipated second train ride is in the books and that means we continue to move ever closer to the parade and the start of training where we'll get the chance to see all of these amazing tributes in action. I hope all of you are as excited as I am for all the fun to start and for the action to ramp up even more than it already has :)**

 **I hope to have the third train ride out by the end of the weekend and considering I don't work for the rest of the week I should be able to do so without much problem as long as I can get it done before the season finale of Game of Thrones on Sunday but seeing as I'm a major procrastinator and awful at sticking to a schedule most of the time I'm also going to take this opportunity to apologise in advance on the off chance I don't get it done ;)**

 **As always please review and let me know what you think of the chapter and I'll be looking forward to seeing everyone later this week at the next update. :D**


	12. Misdirection(Train Ride 3)

**Barrett Martinez-13(D5M)**

I really wish I could figure out what's wrong with Tesla, I mean I'm not exactly in the best place right now either but at least I'm trying to make the best of things and try to be ready for the Games. Unfortunately, she doesn't seem to have the slightest interest at all in talking about anything Game related let alone working with Nikolai and me to come up with some sort of plan. I mean I guess that's her decision to make but I can't help but feel that it's kind of a foolishly bad one to be making especially when I'm going out of my way to work with and ally with her. I mean if she doesn't want to work with me that's fine but the least she could do is just come out and tell me as much.

In the end, what I really want to know is if I'm wasting my time trying to recruit her as an ally or if she just needs some time to come to terms with everything that's happened today. Then again it might be time for me to start planning for a future and an alliance without Tesla, after all, the one thing I absolutely can't afford to do is let myself get so focused on trying to woo her into an alliance that I completely ignore everything else. I mean my chances of winning are already bad enough without the added misfortune of not having an ally which I'd assume is why Nikolai decided to move our conversation to another room.

"So I can't say for sure but I'm leaning towards the idea that Tesla might not want to be in the mix as a potential ally. She might come around but for the time being, I'm going to plan on training the two of you separately from this point forward."

"Ok, but how will this affect things if she does come around?"

"It shouldn't, until you make it through at least the first day of training I'd rather keep things simple and fluid so we don't end up wasting time on a plan that doesn't work with your skills or allies."

"Alright, what's our first step in the 'general planning' stage then?"

"Well let's get the basics out of the way and see where that leaves us. What skills do you have that you think would make you a good ally or would help you get through the Games?"

"Is being funny a marketable skill?"

"Outside of the games it's a very marketable skill, the problem is no one is looking for an ally with good non-game related talents. Now if it's a piece of a greater whole that's a different story but as a stand-alone trait it's as close to the bottom of most lists as you can get while still being on the list."

"Ok since you're the expert on this maybe it would work better if you tell me what skills other tributes normally look for in an ally and I'll see if I have any experience in those areas."

"Well, considering we're from a primarily non-physical urban district no one is going to be expecting you to be great with weapons, physical labor or more advanced survival skills. You're going to have to highlight any ability you have with nonlinear thinking, ingenuity, intelligence, problem-solving and anything else that's generally left to the more 'technically savvy' districts like ours."

"Ok, so where does a relatively intelligent but slightly overweight and mildly forgetful young man like me who sometimes lets his emotions get the better of him fit into that spectrum?"

"Would you like an honest answer to that question or would you rather I lie to you?"

"Is it….Is it really that bad?"

"Well it's certainly not good but it's not as bad as it could be but everything's going to depend on your ability to convince potential allies to overlook your drawbacks in favor of your strengths. The sad reality of it is you're not going to get into the more impactful and powerful alliances unless you can prove that what you bring to the table in intelligence far outstrips what you take away in physical ability and the weaker alliances might avoid you in the interest of keeping their numbers down."

"So I need to look for or start an alliance that's focused on having as many people as possible. That way I'm in a group that can make use of my strengths while covering for my weaknesses."

"That's not a bad idea but you have to be careful with big alliances, sometimes they're more trouble than they're worth."

"How can having more allies be a bad thing?"

"Not everyone has the same has the same expectations of what an alliance should be or how much effort they personally should put into making it work. Alliances only work if everyone is moving towards the same goal and the more people you have in an alliance the harder it is to make sure that's the case. I've seen my share of tributes get dragged down by bad alliances when they could have done better or even won in the right alliance not to mention the bigger the alliance the bigger the target on them is."

"So if major alliances and big alliances aren't the answer then what is?"

"That depends on the rest of the tributes and what they do. For now, I'd advise you to watch and listen as you try to navigate through the treacherous waters that make up the early part of the Games. Look for tributes that aren't interested in drawing attention to themselves or the ones that work alone or in small groups and look to work with them. Try to highlight your strengths but don't lie about your weaknesses either and above all try to build up a rapport and a comfort level with your potential allies."

"I….I think I can do that. Is there anything else I need to focus on?"

"Not for the first day, not unless Tesla decides to join the alliance or something unexpected happens between now and then. But we've talked about this enough for one day; let's go see if we can pry Tesla out of her hidey hole with the promise of food."

* * *

 **Mazie Vernon-14(D10F)**

I don't think I've ever seen this much food in my entire life, I mean there's enough food on just one of these platters to feed my entire family for a week. I can only imagine how shocked they'd be to see just how much of everything there is not to mention how amazing all of it smells. The sweet smell of charred meats intertwined with the rich and buttery smells wafting up from the potatoes and rich assortments of brightly colored and steaming hot vegetables that I couldn't identify even if I wanted to draws me into a trance-like state as I continue to stare down at the bounty with tears in my eyes.

"Ok, now I know this is going to be hard if not downright impossible but the two of you need to try to control yourselves. Most of this food is prepared, seasoned and obviously cooked in ways your bodies aren't going to be used to and it can make you sick. The last thing Paige and I want to see happen is either of you lose training time or even worse embarrass yourselves because of something you ate."

I hear every word Wren says but for some reason I can't get my brain and my stomach on the same page about this. My brain is calmly advising me to take it slow and make sure I can hold down the food before I eat it but my gut is screaming at me at near banshee levels to stuff as much as I can in my face as quickly as possible before anyone can take it away from me. The sad part is I know for a fact no one is going to stop me from eating my fill as that was one of the first things Sparkle told James and me when he asked about the cookies that had been waiting for us when we boarded. However it's hard for me to make my gut listen to reason when there's more food sitting right in front of me than even the richest person in Ten will ever see and all of it just begging to be eaten.

Eventually, it becomes too much for me to bear and in a flash, I snatch a relatively large piece of meat off the nearest tray and sink my teeth into it before anyone can stop me. I tear into the moist white meat with a fervor I didn't know I possessed and as the meat practically melts in my mouth I feel the first string of tears start to roll down my face. Unfortunately my less than dignified actions seem to have displeased Sparkle considerably if the disgusted huff she let out is any indication and despite the joy I fell as the warm food slides into my belly I can feel the cold and stern disapproval of her gaze as she does everything short of yelling at me to stop to get me to do so.

"My goodness, where are your manners, young lady? Is this just a one-time slip-up or a sign of how you'll be behaving in the Capitol as well?"

I'm entire to focused on my food to really pay attention to whatever it is she's saying but the simple fact that I know she's talking to me forces me to stop stuffing my face just long enough for my brain to catch up with and regain control of my actions from my stomach. However, that's not necessarily a good thing given my current situation because as soon as my brain regains control I'm immediately floored by just how bad the last few minutes have made me look.

Here I am standing in the middle of the train tearing into a piece of meat with the same animalistic attitude and self-control of a feral dog. I've got a thin coating of juice on my chin and meat fragments covering my face as the others stare at me with varying degrees of humor and disgust. I slowly place the tattered remnants of the food I'd been eating back on the plate I got in from and try to back away from the table as quickly as I can while maintaining the minuscule amount of dignity I still have as Sparkle continues to shake her head in disgust.

"Who taught you to put the food you've already eaten off of back with the rest of it? Do they not teach basic table etiquette in District Ten or are you just too barbaric to practice them?"

I don't know why her question is so offensive and hurtful, I guess it could be the tone she asked it in or the look of disgusted disapproval on her face or the fact that neither of my mentors has seen fit to defend me from her scolding or some combination of the three but I don't think I've ever felt more worthless than I do right now. My face turns a shade of red I didn't know people could turn as I begin to scan the area in a desperate attempt to get away from Sparkles scorn filled gaze.

After a few seconds of looking, I finally find a small opening in the wall of servants and avox that have gathered to watch my escort bring me to heel for my actions when a small but audible series of grunts starts to rise from just outside the semi-circle of onlookers. The grunts continue to rise in volume as everyone starts to look around for the source which ends up being a very playful looking, James, as he scarfs down a rather large looking piece of bread with a massive grin on his face.

"James I just got through chastizing Mazie for acting like that so why on earth are you doing it too?"

"Well I….I didn't want….The food was getting cold."

"I can't put up with this so I'll be taking my supper in my room tonight. Wren, I expect you and Paige to control your tributes and make sure they understand that proper table manners are a must in the Capitol."

With the half threat half statement hanging in the air she spins around and storms out of the dining car with an avox pushing a cart full of food hot on her heels. After the door between this car and the next shuts, the rest of the onlookers quickly disperse as Wren motions for everyone to sit even as she tries to fight off an amused smile. However as soon as the last of the audience finally leaves the area she cracks a smile and lets out a cheerful giggle as she stares directly at James and me.

"That was funny guys but try not to do it again. Sparkle has connections with sponsors in the Capitol Paige and I don't so we're going to need her help to keep the two of you alive once the Games start."

The two of us offer up apologetic nods even as Wren's composure starts to crack and Paige bursts into a nearly hysterical fit of laughter. Within a few seconds, James and I are laughing too as the tension of the previous few minutes melts away as the four of us share a good laugh before settling in and eating the most amazing meal I've ever had.

* * *

 **Augustus Rowkin-15(D2M)**

I didn't think dinner could get any more uncomfortable than it was with Cassia glaring at me like some sort of hunter stalking its prey but as soon as Claudius and Julia shifted their focus from the quality of the food to arena strategy and alliance shelf life I realized just how foolish I'd been to assume that things were already as bad as they could get. I mean a part of me understands why they feel the need to bring the topic up but that doesn't make it any less awkward and uncomfortable to discuss, especially when they insist on zeroing in on how we were trained to approach these particular subjects instead of how we think we should handle them.

I mean it's not like I didn't pay attention when they covered this stuff at the academy, I just happened to let most of it go in one ear and out the other without even trying to retain it. After all, I never had any intention of volunteering even if I had the talent to do it and seeing as how I didn't what was my incentive to pay attention to something I was never going to use? Obviously, I regret doing so now and I really wish I'd done more than just pay lip service to my non-combat training but at the time destroying crap with a sword was the only thing that made training every day worth it to me.

Fortunately, Cassia seems to be more than willing to talk enough for the both of us which means all I have to do is pick a spot or two to insert a jab or a normal 'career' type comment or observation and I should make it through this without having to embarrass myself. After all, I'm not exactly keen on anyone knowing how little attention I actually paid to the majority of my lessons in the academy, I mean the absolute last thing I can afford is to give Cassia any more reason to off me in the early going than I already did during our little 'strategy session'. However, she seems to be so engrossed in showing off and proving just how prepared and ready she is for all of this I might be able to make it through this meal without having to say anything at all.

"That's an excellent way of looking at it Cassia. I know when I competed back in Ninety-Eight that Claudius made it a point to emphasize just how important it is to be able to identify when an alliance has ceased being useful and started being a hindrance and my knowing how to identify that point is what helped me win my games."

"That's what my instructors taught us at the academy, they said it's all about being able to separate your personal feelings for your allies from the professional need to do what has to be done. It's ok to like someone but when it's time to kill them you need to be able to do it without your emotions getting in the way."

"That's exactly right, we believe that the good of the whole has to come before the good of the self and the Games are a microcosm of that point of view. I hope you're paying attention to all of this Augustus, just because you're not contributing doesn't mean you don't need to know and understand what we're talking about."

Well, I should have known that this was too good to last. I finish chewing the bite of food I currently have in my mouth before setting my fork down and raising my gaze towards the other side of the table where Julia and Claudius sit staring at me expectantly while Cassia smirks and giggles quietly under her breath in the seat next to me. I pick up my napkin and wipe the food remnants from the corners of my mouth before neatly refolding it and placing it back under the corner of my plate in what's probably a painfully obvious delaying tactic as I try to shift my mind back into cocky career mode and come up with an appropriate career like answer to Julia's very pointed statement.

"Of course, I've been listening. I just didn't feel the need to rehash every little thing Cassia has said over the past little while and seeing as she feels compelled to show off just how much she knows I decided to let her do so. In the end, we both got the same tactical decision-making training and while my interpretation of said training might differ slightly from hers the general thrust is identical."

As soon as I finish talking I offer up a matter of fact shrug before returning my attention to my plate in the most likely futile hope that doing so will bring an end to the conversation. Unfortunately, I'm not nearly that lucky and given my recent track record I probably shouldn't have expected to be as no sooner have I cut off and popped another slice of what Savera called roast duck into my mouth than Julia fires back at me with another difficult to answer question.

"OK, then this question is just for you. If the career alliance suffers from pre-game attrition due to incompatibility with or incompetency by the other districts where do you go to find suitable replacements?"

"Well, I don't honestly know how to answer that."

"Then maybe you should pay a little more attention to Cassia when she 'shows off' so you can stay up to speed with the…."

"Can I finish? I was trying to say I can't answer that without knowing for sure who fell out of the alliance and what skills the others members that didn't fall out bring to the table. Obviously, we have to look in a different place for survival skills or nature related weaknesses then we would for brute force and cannon fodder types. At this stage limiting myself or my alliance to specific districts when searching for replacements or extra bodies is a mistake."

For a few seconds, everyone just sits there as a mildly stunned silence quickly engulfs the once relatively lively dining area. It takes just shy of a full minute for someone to finally say something and to my immense surprise but great pleasure it's Claudius that finally speaks up and disarms the rapidly tensing situation.

"I told you he'd be fine Julia. You always worry about the quiet ones but they're usually the most prepared and Augustus is no different. You're going to do just fine kid; you'll probably even do great."

With that ringing endorsement burning in my ears and the joy of seeing Julia and Cassia thoroughly put in their place, I quickly finish up the last of my food before retreating to the comfort of my room. It's still relatively early but I'd rather end the day on a confident high note rather than press my luck and end up embarrassed. After all, I've still got a long way to go so I'd better save what luck I can for when I really need it.

* * *

 **Paxx Carthage-15(D3F)**

Dinner has been fairly uneventful outside of the fact that Will still refuses to talk to anyone, I didn't really expect him to talk to me but the fact that he's refused to say a word to Zapp and Quanta is a little surprising. I mean I got the distinct impression that he didn't like me to begin with and considering how much the condescending way he talks to me reminds me of my mom and step-dad that's probably a good thing. After all the last thing I need to have happen is for me to feel the constant need to impress him the way I try to impress my parents and end up screwing up my already miniscule chances of winning.

"May I be excused please Zapp? I'm finished with my meal and I'm not in the mood for dessert."

"If you're done eating than I don't see a problem with you leaving Will. One of the avox will show you to your room and Quanta and I will be along to brief you on tomorrow's schedule after we finish up here and with Paxx."

"Don't bother, I'm pretty tired and I'll most likely be asleep long before you get around to seeing me."

"In that case maybe, you should stay here and listen to what Zapp and I have to say. This is kind of important information for you to have."

"Honestly, I don't think either of you is going to be giving me any unknown insight into how to handle being dressed up like a fool or how to wave appropriately so I'm not sure this is really as important as you think it is."

I can tell the blatant way he disregarded Quanta has upset her and to a much greater extent Zapp who seems to be on the verge of an emotional outburst. I mean I don't think I've seen anything that shade of red in my life let alone a person's face and it seems almost alien on a face that's normally so calm and indifferent. Zapp is one of those people whose face looked the same when Quanta won last year as it did just a couple of hours ago when he ordered coffee but for some reason this is different. Fortunately, Quanta seems to see his building fury too and she's quick to jump in and send Will on his way before Zapp explodes on him.

"If that's how you feel then so be it. Just so you know your wake-up-call is scheduled for seven-thirty tomorrow morning and you'll need to be up and ready by eight if you want to have the chance to eat before we arrive in the Capitol."

He offers up a slightly sarcastic looking nod before pushing away from the table and quietly exiting the room even as Zapp's face continues to contort in anger. Finally, after Will is safely out of the room he unloads with a fury I didn't think a kind looking old man like him could possibly possess.

"That disrespectful, ungrateful little shit. If he thinks he's got everything figured out that's fine, he's in for a rude awakening once he gets into the arena and if this is how he's going to treat his mentors he's going to find himself short of help when he needs it most."

"Just give him time Zapp. I wasn't all that appreciative of your help last year either but I came around and look how it turned out."

"That was different, you may not have wanted help but you didn't scoff at it either."

"Regardless he'll come around in his own time or he won't, but we still have a tribute to take care of and she doesn't need to see or hear this."

"Well look at that, you're going to be a hell of a mentor one day despite my influence."

"Or because of it but we're getting into semantics now. So Paxx besides the rundown for tomorrow is there anything else you'd like to cover for tomorrow?"

I honestly thought they'd forgotten I was here and then all of the sudden I'm on the spot after being a moderately interested but excessively passive spectator for the better part of the evening. I mean in truth I still have a million and one questions I'd love to have answers to but I'm not sure I can properly articulate them with the spotlight firmly on me and both my mentors waiting for me to do so. I guess I could just ask one of the questions I asked Zapp earlier during our one-on-one and hope Quanta can clear up some of the hazier parts of his answer. Then again I don't want to give Zapp the impression that I wasn't listening to him earlier or that I don't like or trust his answer.

"It's ok if you don't, I didn't have a serious question to ask until after the second day of training and even then it wasn't all that well thought out. The important thing is that you understand that if you do have questions both Zapp and I are ready and willing to answer them for you."

"Th….Thank you. I do have questions but I'm….I'm not really sure how to ask them honestly."

"Honestly, that's not surprising, no one is ever sure what to ask or how to ask it and considering everything you've been through today your mind is going to be even less organized and responsive than normal. Go ahead and sleep on it and we'll talk again in the morning."

I offer the two of them a weak but thankful smile before pushing myself away from the table and allowing a small but very gentle female avox to take me by the hand and lead me to my room. In reality, I'm far too nervous and wound up to actually sleep but having a little alone time in the quiet and hopefully more comfortable confines of my room will give me time to think and organize my thoughts.

After all, I've got a limited amount of time to spend with my mentors and I'd like to learn and absorb as much of their teachings as I can before the Games start. However in order to do so and be effective at it, I need to have a clear mind and a set purpose and the only way I can get those is to come to terms with my inner demons. I just hope slaying them ends up being as easy for me as Will's decision that he didn't need help seemed to be.

* * *

 **Larkin Lindell-15(D7F)**

I've never seen such a massive bed in my entire life, I mean my entire family could sleep in this thing and there'd still be enough room that none of us would have to sleep anywhere near someone else. Then again considering how big the room I'm standing in, the train I'm riding on and pretty much everything else associated with the Capitol seems to be I probably should be as surprised as I am. Still, I can only imagine how much fun Hazel and I could have had with a bed this big, I mean the size of the forts we could build with the bedding alone would be unimaginable if I wasn't staring at the massive sheets and blankets with my own two eyes.

The massive bed isn't the only impressive thing about the room I get to stay in tonight, just the only one I can think of fun things to do with. I mean I have a shower with hot and cold running water, for the first time in my life I'm going to be able to clean myself up without having to warm the water up and finish before it gets cold and I still can't believe that the people in the Capitol don't use wash tubs like we do back home.

I mean everything about this train is so amazing and magical I almost feel like I could spend the rest of my life here and still discover something new and amazing every day. I mean there's enough in this room alone to keep me busy and learning for a good long while and if the other rooms are anywhere near as big and full of wonders I could easily spend a lifetime exploring it.

However despite all of that, I know that this place isn't really magical, or if it is it's the kind of dark magic from the stories my dad use to tell Hazel and me, the ones where evil forest spirits kidnap kids and eat them to stay young and live forever. I mean I'm old enough to know that most of them were made up or at the very least severely exaggerated but I still can't shake the eerie feeling I get from my ability to connect the stories to my current situation.

I mean almost all of the stories started out with a kid, usually a girl like me or Hazel getting drawn into and trapped in a wonderful place like this only to have it be the death of her. Once she was tricked into letting her guard down and stepping into the perfect world the spirit would spin a web of lies and tricks while sucking the life out of her victim's soul. By the time the girl notices what's really going on it's too late and the spirit leaves her there as a withered, soulless husk that my dad says transforms into a hollow tree, or so the legends say.

I mean I don't take any of that seriously as he told us that story after Hazel and I had gotten in trouble for trying to build a treehouse in the rotted out husk of a tree on the outskirts of town that apparently belonged to the Mayor, but the similarities between the story and where I am now are almost too creepy for me to ignore. After all, I was chosen for a special honor and even if Zipporah isn't exactly a perpetually youthful demon he still offered me a perfect life as long as I'm willing to give something up to earn it. In the story, it was a soul and considering the way most of the victors in my district act I might have to pay the same price. I just hope I don't end up as a husk like in the story.

* * *

 **Docker Henderson-18(D4M)**

I can't believe that I'm too tall for the bed, I mean with all the wealth and power of the Capitol how can they not have a bed long enough for me to lay in without my feet hanging off the end? I mean it's been close to six years since I've slept on a bed in the first place but the simple fact that even in the Capitol I'm going to be denied the chance to sleep on a bed and forced to lay on the floor is slightly upsetting and a little bit infuriating. However when I win this thing I'll be able to afford everything I've ever been denied, a bed, a boat of my own, hell I might even work for one of the training academies.

I mean where else am I going to get the chance to beat the hell out of people with fear of reprisal and punishment? After all the standards for how you prepare a potential tribute for the arena are pretty lax as long as you don't disfigure or kill them the how of your method is pretty much left up to the individual academies and your individual discretion.

As long as I get results no one will give a shit if I beat them the same way I got beat on the docks or the fishing boats I've spent the better part of my life working on, hell if it ends up being an even halfway effective training method it might end up as the new normal for the district. After all despite all the prattling on about 'honor' and 'integrity' all anyone really cares about is winning, no matter how much they may try to convince you otherwise.

I feel myself getting angry thinking about all of this and considering that I'd rather not tear my nice little sleeping accommodations to shreds in my anger I decide to focus on preparing myself a place to sleep since I can't use the bed. I quickly strip all of the coverings and blankets off the mattress before rearranging them and laying them on the floor in layers, I may not get to sleep on the bed tonight but I'm sure as hell not sleeping on the cold floor like I do back home. This is my first official night a tribute in the Hunger Games so I should at least be somewhat comfortable when I sleep. After all, I'll have plenty of time to be miserable when I'm in the arena where I'll have to sleep on the cold, hard ground. I may be covered in blood for most of it but I'll still be on the ground so I see no reason why I should have to sleep on it now too.

After a few minutes of work, I finally have a semi decent little blanket bed made up and I throw myself down into the warm and silky embrace of the top layer where I nestle down in and fall into a deep and surprisingly dreamless slumber.

* * *

 **A/N: Well that takes care of the third train ride and it means we've only got two chapters between us and the start of training :) I hope you're all as excited as I am to get that started and to get to the GAmes themselves :D**

 **I hope to have the last train ride up by about Thursday or Friday so I can have the tribute parade out before the 4th of July holiday next Monday and since Game of Thrones is over until next year I fully expect to be able to keep to that schedule. After all it's much easier to write when I'm not being distracted by exploding buildings or new kings and queens being crowned :)**

 **As always please review and let me know what you think of the chapter and I'll be looking forward to seeing everyone later this week at the next update :D**


	13. Arrival(Train Ride 4)

**Tepary Plantae-17(D11F)**

I don't understand how anyone could ever get comfortable on a bed as soft as mine. I mean every time I think I've finally got myself situated in a semi-supported and relatively comfortable way I sink back into the infuriatingly soft and oppressive grasp of the mattress. Eventually, it got to be too much and I had to get out of the bed altogether and move to the chair just to avoid losing my temper and while the chair's not all that much better it's still got more support than the bed. I mean it's still to soft and plush for someone like me, after all before today, or I guess it's yesterday now, I'd never even seen a non wooden chair let alone a bed. My mom and I had slept in hammocks back home and even then they'd been purely to keep us off the ground and away from the vermin that infested the little shack we called home.

I think that's another reason I've had so much trouble getting comfortable, there's almost no sound in here. Back home if it was this quiet it meant one of two things and neither of them were good but according to Honorius and Violetta the train is supposed to be this quiet and the Capitol will be even quieter. Part of me is worried that means I'm destined not to sleep again until the Games start or I collapse from exhaustion whichever happens to come first, but considering how horrible the Capitol and everyone involved with it is maybe that shouldn't surprise me. After all, I'm sure I don't cut the impressive figure they're looking for in a victor so leaving me a tired wreck heading into the arena is the easiest way to make sure I go down without them having to take an active role in making it happen.

Then again I might just be paranoid, after all, I highly doubt that anyone of even moderate importance in the Capitol even knows who I am let alone how awfully my mom and I have been treated by anyone and everyone with even a modicum of power in this world. I mean how could some low-level toadies in the Capitol have even the faintest idea how truly awful it is for all of us out in the districts? After all, why think about how terrible someone else might have it when you've got anything and everything you could ever dream of having at your beck and call, as long as you're doing well why bother with anything else?

Thinking about this is making my blood boil and I can feel my face starting to flush with anger as I continue to brood over how blissfully unaware and sheepish these people are and my feelings on and about them raises another major problem for me to confront. I'm going to have to find a way to interact with these people without losing my cool and I'm not sure how I'm supposed to do that. Back home I went out of my way to avoid most people but especially people who reminded me of just how insignificant I am in their eyes, but that's not an option this time. No, this time, I'm not only going to have to tolerate but even work with people who seem to be insulted by my continued survival despite their best efforts to stop me from doing so.

This line of thinking has me at the breaking point and despite my desire not to make things more difficult than they already are I don't think I'm going to be able to keep my cool this time. No, instead I lash out and release my frustration in the only way I know how, by destroying something. I let out a bloodcurdling screech before picking up the large lamp sitting on the table next to me and throwing it as hard as I can against the wall where it explodes in a shower of sparks and splinters.

The lamp is followed by the little table it had been sitting on and then everything on my bed before I zero in on a small vase filled with bright flowers sitting on the dresser. I dart across the room and scoop it up as the door to my room slides open to reveal a very distraught and panicked looking Javon with Violetta and a pair of peacekeepers behind him.

"Calm down Tepary, everything's going to be ok. Just put the vase down and everything will be ok."

He's got no idea what's going on, no idea why I'm upset or why I'm acting this way. He's just as bad as everyone else, hell he might be worse. I mean he's lived in the same district I have under the same deplorable conditions how can he be content to play this game, to smile and act happy and proud of all of this instead of being upset and angry at how unfair all of this really is.

In a moment of pure anger, I send the vase sailing towards him and the others and it's only due to my overcompensating for my angle that it misses them as it sails into the door frame a few inches from his head and covers everyone in a thin layer of crystal fragments and water. The next few seconds pass in a blur as the peacekeepers force their way around Javon and Violetta and towards me before driving their stunners into my sides. The energy course through me for a few seconds as they press the talons of their stunners through my clothes and into the flesh below before my muscles give put and I fall to the floor in a heap. As the darkness envelops me I hear what I think is Violetta pleading with them not to hurt me or leave marks before the parade but I'm not completely sure as the strain of trying to make out what she's saying causes me to collapse and embrace the comfort of the darkness.

* * *

 **Hudson Levanten-15(D9M)**

I've spent the better part of my night trying to understand what most of the gizmos and gadgets on the control panel in my shower actually do. I mean I know I should at least try to get a little bit of sleep but after dinner I walked into my room fully intending to do so after taking a shower but the sheer number of knobs and buttons to choose from had me so confused and turned around that I never actually got around to doing so. Instead, I simply stared at and studied the panel for the better part of an hour before I started experimenting with different combinations in an effort to find one I could use to clean up.

However the shower isn't the only thing causing my restlessness, it just happens to be the only one capable of occupying my attention at the present moment. After all, it's probably better for me to spend time gawking at and trying to decipher the shower controls then it is for me to fret over the unpredictable storm I'm about to walk into. I mean how am I supposed to navigate the uncharted waters of a world where everyone has the same destination that only one of us can ever reach? Then there's the whole question of whom to trust and for how long not to mention trying to decipher other people's motives without giving away your own, it's just a heaping pile of uncertainty and discontent I'd rather not have to contend with.

I mean I know I'm going to have to do it eventually but if life has taught me anything it's that big problems like this are best left for a better time and place when they can be addressed without feelings and emotions getting in the way. I mean that's what Brayden always told me anyway, I can almost hear him telling me to do the 'smart thing, not the emotional one', and while I've always tried to live by that advice I don't think I really knew what he meant until I got reaped. After all, it would have been easy for me to break down completely, just shut down and wait for the end and honestly that's almost what I did.

In the immediate aftermath of my reaping I didn't know what to think let alone what I was supposed to do and it was only through sheer force of will and a couple of kind words from Kimma when we first met on the train that I managed to force myself to keep going, well that and the knowledge that my mom is counting on me to survive. The only problem is that the mental part of this is still only a third of what I have to overcome and I have no clue how I'm going to contend with the physical and social parts. I mean I've already proven that I can't understand the underlying ebbs and flows of Briar's personality and if I can't understand my twelve-year-old district partner how am I supposed to understand anyone else?

I guess the one good thing about all of this is I still have plenty of time to try to figure everything out. I mean it's not great that Briar seems to already know what she wants to do and how to do it while I'm still trying to come to terms with everything that's happened but at least I'm making progress, it might be slow but I'm moving forward all the same. I just hope I'm able to figure all of this out before I really need to have a plan in place, or at the very least find an ally or allies like with the same intelligence as Briar who like me, or at the very least are willing to tolerate me and my questions.

As I grapple with the internal questions about allies and everything else surrounding the Games the first rays of sunlight start to filter through the small opening between the curtains leaving a brightly illuminated trail streaking across the room from the window to the door. Realizing that it's morning and that I've wasted my chance to rest up for today I let out a small sigh before slipping out of my night clothes and into the outfit Hyperia told me to wear today before slipping out into the hall and making my way towards the dining car. Regardless of whether I'm ready for this or not it's here so I might as well square up and push through it, and even though I know full well today is going to be ten times busier than yesterday was part of me hopes the increased movement means an increase in interesting things to do. After all I'm not sure I can make it through another day like yesterday that while being busy left me with plenty of time to dwell on things I really shouldn't be dwelling on given my current situation.

* * *

 **Keyna Rane-18(D6F)**

I can safely say this is the first time in a long time I've felt truly rested after a night of sleep. Back home I never get a really good or restful sleep because I'm constantly on call to put out one fire or another with the operation but for the first time in years last night I didn't have to worry about any of that, and the results are amazing. For the first time in what seems like forever I don't have a kink in my neck or pain in my legs and back, not to mention that as soon as my alarm went off I was up and out of bed instead of fighting myself over whether the five extra minutes of sleep I wanted was worth a damn. No this is the kind of rested I've only experienced in the afterglow of turning a trick and I absolutely love it.

Unfortunately, my good mood doesn't seem destined to last very long as I've been up for maybe two of three minutes before Zenobia is barging into my room and screaming for me to get up. The fact that I'm already up and mostly dressed doesn't seem to register with her as she mutters something about breakfast being on the table and how I need to hurry before slamming the door shut and leaving me in silence.

"Did she even open her eyes or is this just a reflex for her now?"

Regardless of how attentive Zenobia is I decide to ignore her stupidity and finish getting ready before giving myself a quick once over in the full-length mirror in the corner of the room before slipping out the door and into the hall. As soon as I step out the door I slam right into Perry who's playing around with a deck of cards instead of paying attention to where he's going and what's going on around him.

"Watch where you're going, you fucking dumbass."

"Excuse me, your majesty, I didn't realize that my being in the hall was so offensive."

"Being in the hall isn't a problem, the fact that you're too busy playing around with cards instead of watching where you're going however is."

"Well, I was here first so maybe YOU should watch where you're going instead of expecting everyone else to look out for you."

"I was watching where I was going, but there's only so much room in a hall this size to avoid the aimless meandering of a fool like you."

"Are you always this bitchy or is it just me you have a problem with?"

"I have a problem with stupid people. I have a problem with people who have their heads too far up their ass to pay attention to what's going on around them. If you weren't so busy playing around with your stupid toys to pay attention then none of this would have happened in the first place."

"Maybe if you weren't so busy looking for something to bitch about or criticize maybe YOU could have avoided bumping into ME!"

I haven't been talked down to like this by anyone in so long I honestly don't quite know how to react to it. I mean I'm important enough and feared enough back home that no one, not even the peacekeepers talk to me so bluntly and disrespectfully. Then again none of that matters in the arena I guess, I mean how often does the early favorite or the high scorer go on to win the Games themselves. I guess I'm going to have to get used to working my way back up the totem pole like I did when I took over the gang, and there's no time like the present to get started.

"You're right Perry this was my fault, are you ok? I hope I didn't hurt you or damage your cards."

My response surprises him so much that he stops mid-insult and just stares at me with a slightly uncomfortable and untrusting look on his face. Fortunately, I quickly clear up any confusion he might have over the absolute sincerity of my statement by punching him in the jaw as hard as I can while he stands there trying to decide how to respond. As soon as my fist connects with his jaw I feel him go limp before the force of my strike sends him tumbling into the wall before he crumbles to the floor in a heap.

"Next time I promise I'll remember to lay you out before trying to talk sense into your thick skull."

After saying my piece I turn my attention towards the smell of food wafting through the train from the dining car. Stepping around Perry's prone form on the floor I quickly make my way away from the scene of the fight and towards the amazing breakfast that awaits me. I wonder if Perry will recover in time to eat or if he'll have to go hungry instead?

* * *

 **Inigo Cambric-16(D8M)**

I'm almost too excited to eat my omelet and considering how much I love them that's a pretty rare and amazing feat. I mean it's not that the food isn't amazing, in fact, it's somehow better than anything I had back home, but the earth-shattering excitement of seeing the Capitol for the first time is overshadowing everything else right now. I don't know what I want to see first, the Presidential Palace Complex, the Hall of Victors, the President Snow Memorial Gardens. The possibilities are endless and I just can't believe that I'm finally getting to see all of it.

"How much longer until we get to the Capitol Thomas?"

"The Capitol proper I'm not sure, but you should be able to see the outer defense grid and the wall shortly."

"I can't wait. My mom says the buildings are some of the most beautiful in the entire country."

"There's no place quite like it in all of Panem."

"I hope I have enough time to see everything. After all, who knows when I'll be lucky enough to make it this way again."

"You're an idiot Inigo, a total and complete idiot."

The response takes me by surprise not because of what was said but who it was that said it. Honestly, I was hoping I'd be able to make it through today without having to talk to Twyla but it looks like she's going to insist on raining on my parade. I mean I can't understand why she's so negative and mean-spirited and I know for a fact I haven't done a thing to deserve the way she talks to and treats me but I've had just about all of the crap from her I'm willing to take.

"Why do you feel the need to be so mean to me Twyla?"

"Because you're a hopeless idiot and anyone that's half as stupid as you deserve to be treated this way."

"Just because you're bitter and miserable all the time doesn't mean everyone else has to be too. I mean I'm not asking you to be as excited about seeing the Capitol as I am and I'm definitely not treating you any differently because you're not as excited as I am."

"Are you serious right now? Thomas is he being serious or this some kind of colossal joke that I'm just not in on or getting?"

"Twyla I told you yesterday to drop this and let me take care of it. Now I'm going to ask you again to please just let it go and trust that I'll take care of it."

"I can't just 'let it go' Thomas, not with so much on the line. His wide-eyed optimism and blatant stupidity and naïvety make him and our entire district look bad."

"Twyla I don't even understand what you're talking about let alone how to fix it or please you."

"That's the freaking point Inigo, you don't understand what's going on and I can't understand how you made it to sixteen without having some sort of idea about what's happening right now. Does it really not register with you that the two of us are about to be thrust into a life or death battle with twenty-two other tributes from the other eleven districts? Do you really not understand that on the off-chance a miracle happens and one, ONE of us makes it out alive that the other one will be dead DEAD! We're not going to the Capitol to sight see, we're going there to die and the brief time between our arrival and the start of the Games is for us to train, not explore. The fact is in just over a week you're going to be bleeding out in the arena and you're too stupid to realize it."

"THAT'S ENOUGH TWYLA! Captain, would you please take her back to her room until we arrive in the Capitol?"

I watch in shock and confusion as a peacekeeper grabs her by the arm and escorts her out of the room even as she continues to scream at me and anyone else she can direct her rage at. However as soon as she leaves the car and the door between this car and the next snaps shut the sound dies away until the only audible noise is the sound of eggs and meat sizzling on the grill.

After a few minutes of uncertainty, Thomas turns his attention towards me but I'm too busy scarfing down the last bits of food on my plate to talk. For a moment or two, I think he might say something to me about what just happened but he never does, instead, he picks up his cup and takes a long drink of his coffee before an announcement from the conductor belts out the words I was longing to hear just a few seconds ago.

"Ladies and gentlemen we've arrived on the outskirts of the Capitol."

* * *

 **Ruby Magnus-18(D12F)**

I don't think I've ever seen anything quite as amazing as the towers and the damn surrounding the Capitol's water supply. I mean the water itself is a sight to see, I mean it's so blue and clear I feel like I'd be able to see all the way to the bottom without any issue, but the wall itself and the defenses towers are just as impressive if not more so. I mean I've never seen marble in person before and the way the light glints off of it and the water is just breathtaking, and my fascination with it seems to be thoroughly entertaining to my mentor Onyx.

"If you think that's impressive just wait until you see the Presidential Palace. The way the crystal interacts with the sunlight is even more spectacular than this."

I offer up a slight nod but it's as sarcastic a nod as I can deliver with my attention so thoroughly enthralled with the sight currently in front of me. I don't know how anything in the world could be half as impressive as what I'm looking at right now but I look forward to seeing them try. After all the Capitol is the pride of Panem and is supposed to be the most beautiful city in the history of the world, so everything should be impressive. Then again considering how run down and dilapidated everything else in Panem is the Capitol wouldn't have to be anything truly spectacular to outshine them.

I take one last longing look at the water and the damn as the disappear from sight as we zip into a tunnel where we're quickly immersed in a sickly looking darkness that's only broken by the occasional light on the tunnel wall. The anticipation is so thick I couldn't cut it with anything short of a sword, I mean I want to see the Capitol but this stupid tunnel seems to go on forever.

"Calm down kid, we're almost through. Valora would you mind going and getting Frazier out of his room for me?"

"Certainly dear, after all, I wouldn't dream of coming between you and Ruby's reaction to seeing the Capitol."

Valora slips out of the car just as the train explodes out of the darkness and back into the intense glare of the early morning sun. For the first couple of seconds my eyes are too unfocused from the sudden influx of light to clearly see the city, but once they adjust I'm absolutely floored by the sight I see. Towering pillars and obelisks made of the same marble as the damn line the streets as far as the eye can see with a towering colossus of the late President Coriolanus Snow straddling the entrance to the aptly named Snow Memorial Gardens. Off in the distance, I catch the glint off the top of the crystal pyramid in the center of the city that Onyx mention earlier, and despite my initial disbelief I have to admit he was right, it's a thousand times more impressive than the reservoir and the damn could ever be.

"It's enough to take your breath away isn't it kid?"

"That is such an understatement. How did they ever build something this, amazing?"

"With the best and brightest minds in Panem get together to work on something, anything is possible."

"I guess so, I just never thought it would be this….Breathtaking."

"Well get used to it, because if I have anything to say about it I can guarantee you're going to be making this trip with me once a year for the rest of my life and a long time after that."

"First, off you're like twenty-six so you've got more than your fair share of these trips ahead of you. Second isn't it a little, premature to be talking about next year already?"

"It might be, but it could also be a sign of how confident I am that your, unique mix of skills and talents positions you to win this thing."

I'm pretty sure that's just bravado talking, if not an outright lie to garner my affection. I mean I've put up with more than my fair share of cheesy pickup lines and clumsy come on's back home so I've gotten pretty good at sniffing them out, but that doesn't make them any less desirable to hear. I just hope his confidence in me is as strong and genuine as he'd like me to believe it is because I could definitely get used to making this trip over and over again. Provided I manage to survive my first trip that is.

* * *

 **Claro Alabaster-18(D1M)**

I don't think I've ever seen so many people in one place in my entire life. I mean there has to be at least a thousand people in the immediate vicinity of the train and they seem to stretch on into the horizon significantly farther than I can clearly see. I mean I'd assume the splotches of neon green and other luminescent colors in the distance are people, after all, the ones I can see are so bright and outlandish that I'm surprised I couldn't see them glowing from a few miles away.

"Ok children here are the ground rules for getting off the train. First and foremost stay inside the peacekeeper escort and under no circumstances try to extend any part of your body outside of it."

"We're just walking to the subway Savera."

"I know that Verity but the rules are the rules. Now the subway will take us to the central area where your mentors and I will leave you in the capable hands of your remake teams. It's their job to wash away the grime and smell of your district and turn you into something presentable for the Capitol audience so try not to be a pain. Other than that the three of us will be overseeing the setup of our suite in the training center and looking forward to seeing you in the parade later tonight."

She offers Kerensa and I a gleaming smile before wrapping us in a small but surprisingly tight group hug. Once she lets go the peacekeepers have assembled around the main entrance to the train and cleared a makeshift path through the cheering crowd a hundred or so yards to a set of stairs being guarded by another half dozen heavily armed guards.

"Ok children from this point forward anything and everything you do will play a crucial role in your ability to garner sponsor support and ultimately win the games. So put on your best and brightest smiles and let's go give the people of Panem their first look at the next Hunger Games victor."

I'm sure her words were supposed to be encouraging and inspiring but to me, they feel a little insensitive, after all, there's no reason to rub Kerensa's impending death in her face like that. I mean sure I'm obviously going to win this thing but at the very least Savera could pretend that she has a fighting chance. After all, this should be the most wonderful and joyous moment of her life and mine, there's no reason to ruin it by reminding her she's not going to make it out alive. Then again she does have a point, the people surrounding the train are going to be able to brag that they were front and center when Claro Alabaster, victor of the One Hundred and Fourth Hunger Games arrived in the Capitol for the first time. I just hope the photographers and holo-recorders get my good side for the history books, after all, it would be a travesty if they ended up catching my bad side.

* * *

 **A/N: Well this took significantly longer than I'd been expecting but it's finally done and now we can get to the fun parts, those being the parade and training obviously :)**

 **If all goes according to plan and I keep posting my minimum of 2 chapters a week we should be hitting the arena for the bloodbath no later than the second week of August. So get ready for fun. Also if you happen to see an alliance you think would be cool for a tribute or another alliance feel free to drop me a PM and let me know what you're thinking. I've also put up a poll on my profile asking who your favorite tribute is so go ahead and vote :)**

 **As always please review and let me know what you think and I'll see all of you early next week (After the 4th of July holiday) for the Parade :D**


	14. In the Spotlight(Tribute Parade)

**Lanteia Cintas(Master of Ceremonies)**

I hope the stylists put a little more effort into this year's outfits than they did last year's. I mean we had three, three naked groups last year and almost twice as many trying to pull off sexy with mostly malnourished prepubescent teens and it worked about as well as anyone with half a brain would have expected it too. I mean selling sexy is easy if you have the tributes to do it but they knew beforehand they wouldn't have anything close to the right tributes to pull it off and they tried to do it anyway and everyone knows that naked and covered in anything means the stylists were either too lazy or too incompetent to come up with an actual outfit. Then again considering that all but three of the stylists for this year are the same as last year maybe I should prepare for another atrocious parade filled with god-awful outfits and overly timid tributes. I really need a drink if I'm going to make it through this.

"Ms. Cintas, this is your two-minute warning before we go live."

"Thank you Majoran. Before you go is there anything to drink back there?"

"Of course ma'am. Were you looking for something specific or just a general drink?"

"Grab me whatever has the highest alcohol content with a fruity flavor to it and keep them coming."

"Are you sure it's a good idea to drink before going live ma'am?"

Why do I have to have responsible people working for me? I mean of course it's not a good idea for me to drink excessively, or really at all for that matter while trying to broadcast live to the entire country but it would sure as hell be easier if I was. I mean this is the absolute worst part of my job and it's easily the most pointless too. After all, I've never heard about how a good tribute parade was the saving grace for a victor, even for the ones that go well the parade is only a small part of the total package that delivered them to victory. Hell more often than not it's easier to survive and win if you have a bad parade than it is if you have an outstanding one.

"You're probably right, but have one ready for me as soon as I'm done and in addition to three shots. I want to unwind from this as quickly as I can."

He offers me a slight bow and a smile before retreating back behind the set and barking out a couple of instructions to the assembled crew as the little light above the cameras in front of me flashes from white to green and begins to blink steadily as I enter the final ten seconds before the start of the broadcast. I take a couple of deep breaths and shuffle through my papers in an effort to find the one with the tributes names on it and for a change, I manage to luck out and find it just before the light flashes from green to red.

"Good evening Panem and welcome to the opening ceremonies and tribute parade for this, the One Hundred and Fourth Annual Hunger Games! I'm Lanteia Cintas and it's my pleasure to return as you Master of Ceremonies for another year. Now I'm sure you're all as eager and excited as I am to get your first good look at this year's batch of tributes so let's get to the good part shall we?"

The screen in front of me switches from a full view of me to a split screen with me on the right and a picture of the fan lined causeway the tributes will be traveling down in a few short seconds. After a few seconds of anticipation building nothingness the doors to the remake center swings open and the snowy white horses pulling the District One chariot surge out into the crisp night air.

For the first few seconds, I can't quite make out what the tributes are supposed to be dressed as I mean I can make out the brightly colored feathers and the jewel-studded headdresses just fine and while it's certainly an impressive sight I can't shake the feeling that they look more comical than luxurious.

"First, we have Kerensa Oddette and Claro Alabaster of District One and as you can see their stylists have gone to great lengths to weave us a beautiful tapestry that exemplifies the heart and soul of the district. Their outfits appear to be made entirely of brightly colored and highly glossy feathers and if I'm not mistaken their headdresses appear to be made of precious metals. Claro's looks to be made of silver while Kerensa's appears to be gold and both are dotted with brightly colored gems. It looks like District One has set the bar high and will be daring the others to live up to their lofty stature."

These outfits are truly awful, or at least they would be if the tributes weren't finding some way to make them work. It could be that the soft colors of the feathers covering Kerensa accentuate her black hair and rich skin tone or how the bold coloring plays to Claro's much paler skin. Or it may be the confident way the two of them are acting right now, I mean both of them are smiling and waving in a way that practically oozes confidence and moxie.

Regardless they quickly surge ahead and are replaced in the main screen by the midnight black horses pulling the marble white chariot of District Two. District Two is always one of my favorite districts, there's just something about their outfits that I've always loved and this year is no different as the gleaming beauty of the tributes comes into focus.

"Next, up we have District Two being represented by the lovely Cassia Maximus and her partner the ever dapper Augustus Rowkin. Now we've all seen District Two ride out as gladiators, gods and even a couple of times as peacekeepers but I have to say this may well be one of my all-time favorite looks for them, that of the chivalrous knights. As we all know knights are the heroes and protectors of old and it looks like the stylists have chosen to represent District Two's unique place as the heart of our peacekeeper training academies by showing us the correlation between the bulwarks of old and new. Not to mention I love the way the steel of the plate mail makes Cassia's light-blue eyes pop."

I can't think of a more amazing way to have dressed District Two this year. After all they managed to reinvent themselves while staying true to the idea that the majority of our benevolent protectors come from that district and while they weren't nearly as flash or eye-catching as District One I think they did an amazing job considering how much less impressive physically Cassia and Augustus are compared to the brutes they normally have.

"Now it's time to take a little jaunt to the home of our reigning champion Quanta Bomm and District Three."

I can't tell what color the horses pulling the chariot actually are because they're covered with some kind of metallic looking material that I assume is meant to make them look robotic, which would seem to go well with the robot costumes they tributes are wearing. I mean the outfits are outlandishly comical, to say the least, the bodies are too big and boxy for both tributes, a surprising feat considering how stocky the boy is and everything is so outlandish and childlike.

"Just a reminder that the tributes from Three this year are Paxx Carthage and William Java the Third, and I was explicitly told to remember the third part when introducing him. Now outside of their names, I can say this is exactly the right level of playfulness for a district dedicated to technology. After all, what better way to remind all of us of the contributions from Three in robotics than by dressing the tributes as robots and while they may be more characters of robots than actual robots they're still impressive."

I don't believe for a second that anyone in their right mind is going to believe for a second that those outfits are good let alone great but it's not my job to eviscerate the quality and image of the outfits it's to explain them to the brain-dead masses. At least District Four is next, they usually show up well and produce quality costumes.

"Now if you'll turn your attention to the sea-green horses pulling the ship shaped chariot you'll see the seductive Deverin Aldous and the monstrous Docker Henderson. Now if I'm not mistaken it looks like Deverin is supposed to be some kind of beautiful sea monster and Docker is the fisherman caught in her seductive spell. I love the way the stylists have created Deverin's headdress, it looks like an elegant cross between tentacles and waves and I love the little gems suspended between them and the fins on her arms. They create the effect of water droplets suspended around her that makes this outfit look that much more amazing. Now Docker for his part is doing an amazing job of playing the shirtless sailor or fisherman that's too enchanted by the monsters beauty to do anything but stare at her, a truly amazing setup and execution by District Four."

Well, that takes care of the majority good and imaginative outfits, at least it normally is. I mean occasionally one of the lesser districts will surprise everyone and have a decent or even spectacular outfit for their tributes but those are oftentimes few and very far in between. No most likely this is the time when we start to get rehashed outfits and completely unimaginative fall backs like coal miners from Twelve or trees from Seven, and sure enough, it looks like Five is going to live down to my stereotype of their district.

"Well it looks like District Five's chariot is shaped like a lightning bolt this year and unfortunately, that may be the most impressive part of their presentation this year. It looks like the tributes Tesla Brite and Barrett Martinez are wrapped up in clear tubing of some kind and while the way the tubes are shaped is certainly nice it doesn't make them stick out more than any of the preceding tributes did. I….Oh my!"

In the middle of my thought the lights on the causeway all flicker out at the same time and the tubes twisted around the tributes and their chariot suddenly explode in a beautiful and mesmerizing display of beautiful blue light that seems to dance with the movement of the chariot. It's a sight to behold and even though the blackout only last for maybe ten or so seconds the impact is amazing and incredibly memorable, to say the least.

"Now that is how you make an entrance, bravo Tesla and Barrett, bravo. Now we turn our attention from those who power our world to those that drive it forward with Keyna Rane and Perriwood Coltrove of District Six."

To their credit District, Six did a decent job this year too but it's hard for what I assume are supposed to be astronauts to follow up the amazingness of District Five but at least Keyna and Perriwood are trying. I mean the scowl on her face could curdle milk but she's actively engaged and trying to look semi-interested in what's going on and Mr. Coltrove is smiling and friendly enough for the both of them anyway.

"Well it looks like District Six is ready to spread the glory of Panem to the stars and I can't think of better representatives of our people and triumphant culture than the two of them."

As they lurch out of the picture I catch my first glimpse of District Seven and I can almost hear Johanna Mason screaming about the costumes. I mean it's about as open a secret as any in the Capitol that she absolutely hates the idea of her tributes dressing as trees but once again it looks like the stylists have decided to fall back on a well-worn and uninspired outfit for this year.

"Next, up we have District Seven's Larkin Lindell and Bryden Maier dressed as trees and I have to say I love the way they did this. With such an obvious and inescapable height difference between the two of them, I think the idea of dressing Larkin as a sapling and Bryden as a full grown tree complete with lush foliage was quite an inspired decision."

I mean it's about as inspired and memorable a way you can do a thoroughly unimpressive and frankly overdone outfit like a tree. I mean I give the stylists props for trying to reinvent the outfit but all they really did was underscore how short Larkin is which puts her farther behind the eight ball then she already was.

"Now let's take a little trip to the heart of our fashion and textile industry in the fashionable and ever inspiring District Eight which is represented by Twyla Monroe and Inigo Cambric. Now it seems like the stylists are aiming for a dignified and regal look this year as they've decided to dress their tributes in brightly colored masquerade ball outfits complete with masks. I especially like how the deep shade of crimson on Twyla's lips contrasts with the paleness of her face and the dusting of freckles that seem to be twice as noticeable now than they were before."

Surprisingly nothing so far has been overly disappointing, I mean it's a hell of a good day when the least memorable and impressive outfit, outside of District Seven that is, was District One. I just hope the bottom third of the districts can keep up with the high level set by the top two-thirds.

"Next up we head to the bread basket of Panem and the hardworking people of District Nine who are represented this year by Briar Sycamore and Hudson Levanten."

Unfortunately, it looks like District Nine is going to throw in the towel and try to outdo Seven for the most uninspiring outfit so far, I mean how else do you justify dressing your tributes as loaves of bread?! I mean really how in the world can you justify trotting your tributes out dressed like this? How in the hell am I supposed to sell this as even passable let alone acceptable?

"In a direct correlation to its position as our bread basket, it looks like the stylists have decided to go with hearty loaves of bread and I have to say the choice is…..Interesting to say the least. I do like the way the creases of the loaves are designed and the way they seem to contour so effortlessly with the tributes bodies and individual curves."

Well, that's about as good as I can do with the crap I've been given to work with, I mean I don't think even the great Caesar Flickerman could have found a way to make this seem any less awful than I tried to. The only hope they have of not being singled out as the worst outfits of the night is for Ten, Eleven, or Twelve to completely and totally blow it out their asses and trot out a completely garbage outfit.

"Next, up we have Mazie Vernon and James Wild of District Ten and it looks like they've decided to hit us with a blast from the past in their outfits this year with James as a bull and little Mazie as a matador."

I don't normally like it when a district recycles an outfit two years in a row like this but I have to say it works for these two on a pretty amazing level. I mean James is a solidly believable looking bull and the way it contrasts with the tiny stature and downright cuteness of Mazie spinning around the chariot with a red towel is just adorable. It might not be the most impressive outfit off all times but it plays well to the tributes individual strengths.

As the two of them roll off into the night the mismatched horses of Eleven strut out into the spotlight and reveal the rather underwhelming outfits their stylists have chosen for them to wear.

"Now we have Tepary Plantae and Javon Lykes of District Eleven and I have to say these two may be the most impressive looking pair of all and their amazing outfits, which appear to be ears of corn look spectacular and really make the two of them stick out in a sea of amazing tributes and I especially like the way both tributes rich skin tones seem to accentuate the amazing color of the corn and the green of the shell and stem."

I'm not sure if these are as bad as Seven or Ten was or if the novelty and ingenuity of it all is enough to overshadow the fact that it's just, bad. I mean it's better than loaves of bread in my book but I'm not sure how the rest of the Capitol is going to react especially considering how fresh Eleven is going to be in their minds compared to Nine and especially Seven. Then again we still have to get through Twelve and if there's a district that's going to flop hard enough to overshadow the others it's District Twelve.

"Now last but certainly not least we have the spunky tributes of District Twelve the ravishing Ruby Magnus and the dapper Frazier Von Haren and if I'm not mistaken their stylists have decided to resurrect an old favorite in the naked and covered in coal dust. Now I'm not normally a fan of this kind of outfits but with the more filled out and curvaceous forum of the lovely Ruby I think this is just the right combination of revealing and alluring while staying true to the district's primary export to our country, coal."

I can't understand what has to be going through a stylist's mind that makes a naked tribute covered in something stupid like coal dust. I mean how anyone in their right mind can think that something so lazy and frankly unnecessary can ever have a decent response, not to mention the fact that this is the third time in the last decade they've gone to this particular look and each time it fell flat and fell hard. It's also a real shame that two tributes as competent and potentially strong as Ruby and Frazier have been saddled with such an unfortunate look that only adds more hoops for them to jump through to actually be competitive.

"Well this year's parade has been just as amazing and memorable as I'd hoped and I know all of you are just as excited about this year's Games and it's my pleasure to turn you over to our illustrious president the lovely and passionate Tyranna Vale."

I offer up as warm and happy a smile as I can until the little red light winks out and the camera zooms in on Tyranna as she ascends to the podium with a regal look on her face and a smile that can light up a room, at least that's how she's trying to carry herself at this particular moment. As soon as she starts her speech I immediately spin my chair around and reach for the ice filled drink Majoran had on a tray ready for me just like I'd instructed. I take a long drink and feel the warmth and happiness of the drink washing over me as Tyranna declares the games officially open before ordering the tributes chariots back to the launch area to a massively impressive roaring ovation from the people of the Capitol and despite my utter disdain for this dog and pony show I can't help but smile. At least we're finally getting to the good part.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello everyone, I got done with this a little earlier than I'd been expecting so I decided to post it early for all of you to enjoy, I hope that's ok. So what did you all think of the parade and the outfits each of the districts ended up with?**

 **Don't forget to vote in the poll on my profile for your favorite tribute is you already haven't and I'll post the results during the next chapter so vote while you can :) As always please review and let me know what you think and I'll be looking for all of your smiling faces later this week for the first day of training :D**


	15. Into the Fire(Training Day 1)

**Larkin Lindell-15(D7F)**

I don't think I've ever been as antsy and nervous in my entire life. I mean I know this is just training and no one is going to hurt me, not yet anyway, but it's still a little nerve-racking to be going through this. After all, this is going to be my first and probably only chance to make a decent first impression on the other tributes and after the way, Johanna went off about our parade costumes it doesn't sound like I can afford to let this opportunity slip through my fingers. I mean if she's even half right about how the impression our outfits left on the crowd then my chances of winning hinge almost entirely on my ability to attract competent and powerful allies because I'm not getting sponsors on my own.

With all of this running through my mind and the general unease of the situation have left me unable to sleep outside of half-hour to forty minute spurts interrupted by mild panic attack and cold sweat drenched dread, and while I have been able to do a little bit of planning when I'm not sleeping or paralyzed by fear those moments have been few and far between and certainly not worth the lack of sleep. I mean yesterday took a lot out of me and I was still recovering from the reaping the day before and now I'm a good two days behind on sleep on top of having to train and try to find allies. It's all just so overwhelming and stressful I don't know how I'm supposed to handle everything that's being thrown at me in such a short and compact time frame….

I feel myself starting to shake again as my mind does everything it can to shut down and retreat into the little safe zone it has where none of this is real and I'm just having an awful nightmare that refuses to end, but I can't let myself shut down and hide, not again. No, right now I need to be strong, I need to be brave or I'm going to destroy any chance I might have of doing anything of worth or note in the games and that's not something I can afford to do, not with everything that's at stake.

Instead, I force myself out of bed and into the one piece training outfit one of the avox laid out during one of my cat naps. The outfit is kind of stretchy and form fitting but surprisingly cool and lightweight and despite my fear that its tightness would make it restrictive the opposite ends up being true and it's almost like I'm not wearing anything at all. I quickly tie my wildly uncooperative hair into a messy bun before slipping into my shoes and cracking the door to my room only to find a very pensive looking Bryden standing outside with his hand raised as if preparing to knock on it.

"Crap, I didn't wake you up did I Larkin?"

"No. I've been up and down for most of the night I just decided to stop forcing the issue and get up instead of staring at the ceiling fan. What are you doing up though and more importantly why are you standing in front of my room like this?"

"Well, you see….The truth is….I really don't have a good reason I guess, at least not one that couldn't legitimately have waited until later anyway."

"I don't know if it's reassuring that you have a semi-legitimate reason or creepy that you decided to talk about something that can wait for later at quarter to six in the morning."

"The truth is I wanted to talk to you without Johanna and James interjecting and offering their two cents and the middle of the training center just seems to, crowded for my question."

Ok, I'm still not sure if this is a good or bad thing but I don't see any harm in talking. It's not like hearing what he has to say is going to hurt me or anything, and it might help the time pass a little faster to do something other than sitting in silence waiting for everyone else to wake up will so I might as well see what's on his mind that he's so against our mentors hearing.

"Well if this is private we might want to move away from everyone else's rooms and talk about it down stairs."

He offers up a consenting nod and motions for me to lead the way as a relieved smile spreads across his formerly pensive face. We head down stairs and into the darkened main room where a pair of formerly hidden avox step out of the shadows causing me to let out a small yelp even as Bryden shots his hand over my mouth in a vain attempt to stop me from doing so.

"Calm down Larkin, they're just checking to see if we need anything."

I silently admonish myself for being childish and naive enough to have been frightened by an avox and more so for not expecting at least one of them to have been down here in the first place. I mean why wouldn't at least a couple of the avox be on duty in the middle of the night just in case someone needed something? After all, it's not like the Capitol is going to let the tributes try and cook something for themselves let alone risk them getting hurt doing so. No, I should have anticipated this and the fact that I couldn't or wouldn't isn't exactly a good thing.

Regardless I can't let this already embarrassing situation get any worse than it already is so I shake myself free of Bryden's grip before ordering a cup of something called hot chocolate and making my way into the sitting room with Bryden hot on my heels. Once we're safely in the room he turns on a couple of the lamps as I take a seat on one of the overstuffed chairs and wait patiently for my drink to arrive. It takes maybe a minute or two for it to do so and another three or so for the avox to present it to me and vacate the room but once she does Bryden wastes precious little time before diving right into whatever it is he's so desperate to talk about.

"I don't know what James told you with respect to allies but I was wondering if you'd….If you'd be interested in allying with me in the games?"

I was wondering if that's what this was about and honestly as soon as he said he didn't want to talk about this in front of James and Johanna I was pretty sure it was, but that's about the only part of this I'm remotely sure about. I mean James made it pretty clear that he wasn't in favor of making an alliance with my district partner or anyone else for that matter before training starts and from what he said to me Johanna felt the same way. Then again it might make things a whole lot easier to enter training with an ally already in hand so I can focus solely on training instead of dividing my attention between the two. After all, James also made a point of telling me that his advice was just that, advice and that in the end, I'm the one that has to make the decision, not him. Maybe this is what he meant about taking his advice and making an informed decision that works for me, but I guess the only way to know is to ask.

"I have to admit it would be nice to have someone to work with and lean on during training but I do have one kind of important question. Why would you want me as an ally?"

"Honestly, I want you as an ally because I know I can trust you. I know that must sound a bit naive considering the situation but having seen you at your lowest point during and after the reaping I know that how you're acting and carrying yourself is genuine and not an act. For me being able to trust my allies is a big deal and while the others have had time to plan out how they want to act and present themselves during training you and I didn't have the chance to do that with each other."

Well when he lays it out like that I guess I can see the advantage of him allying with me and me with him, and while I may not trust him as much as he seems to trust me I do know I can rely on him not to turn on me, not in the beginning at least. I mean any alliance even one between two people with total trust and faith in one another can only last for so long, but I might as well go into the games with at least one person I can genuinely count on.

"Alright Bryden, I'm in."

* * *

 **James Wild-18(D10M)**

I'm already out of my element and training hasn't even really started, not officially anyway. I mean there are a couple of careers playing around with some of the spears and the like but they seem to be testing the weight and balance more than anything else and outside of them, no one seems to know what to do. I knew it was a bad idea to be early to training especially on the first day but Wren insisted that Mazie and I get here early and while it probably made the uncomfortable elevator ride here and the walk into the center itself a little easier it's only making the awkwardness of being here with absolutely no idea what to do worse.

"Hey Mazie, do you get the feeling where a little out-of-place here?"

"No more than I did at the reaping, or when Sparkle scolded me on the train, or when Wren and Paige were talking about heavy weapon tactics at breakfast. Honestly, the only time I haven't felt out-of-place was during the parade and that's because it was kind of fun to play around while people cheered."

"That it was, I mean I was hoping to be the matador but I guess playing the bull was fun too."

She offers a little chuckle and a small but very guarded smile at my lame joke and for a few seconds, she reminds me of my sister. It was always a challenge to bring Addie out of her shell and in a slew of ways Mazie is so much like her it's almost comical, or it would be if she didn't have to die for me to see the real Addie again. That's why this has been so hard for me, I mean it would be far too easy for me to slip into the same role and routine I had with Addie back home and that's not something I can afford to let happen, even with someone as nice and sweet as Mazie.

"So I was thinking, Paige and Wren told us to spend today working on unfamiliar things we think we might be good at while trying to find allies. Now I understand if you don't want to be my ally or anything, but Paige seems to think the two of us have a natural charisma and a rapport that could attract sponsors by the truckload if we were to team up."

"Mazie I'm sorry but I….I just can't be your ally."

The look of pain and despair on her face now stands in stark contrast to the one of playful happiness that she had a few seconds ago and just looking at it makes me sick to my stomach. In reality, there's nothing I'd like more than to be her ally, I mean she's one of the few people I know for a fact I can trust but in the end, that's what the problem really is. After all, I can't afford to get attached to anyone let alone someone who so easily reminds me of my own sister.

"I'm more than happy to help with anything you might need from me during training but I don't think the two of us would be good as allies. I'm sorry but I don't."

I can tell she's not convinced by or even remotely happy with my answer but before she can press me further an ear-splitting whistle from the center of the room cuts her off and draws our attention to a tall white man with blonde hair standing in the center of the room. He motions with one heavily muscled and tattoo covered arm for everyone to move to him and after a few seconds of hesitation everyone starts to comply and I'm able to postpone an incredibly awkward conversation with Mazie for a little while.

"Good morning everyone, my name is Tal'shia Rennes but you can all call me Tal. Now as I'm sure you guessed I'll be serving as your head instructor for the duration of the training period. As you can see we have a vast assortment of stations ranging from combat to survival and everything in between for each of you to use over the next three days. In addition to the stations, we also have three compulsory activities that you'll be required to complete at the start of each training day. After that, the rest of the day is yours to use as you see fit with the exception of the thirty minutes in the middle of the day for lunch.

Now I'd advise each of you to spend an equal amount of time on the survival stations as well as the combat ones. It's easy to forget that the vast majority of tributes die either directly or indirectly from environmental factors and not combat ones. Don't ignore the combat stations but don't focus on them at the expense of everything else.

Now your first compulsory exercise in the rock wall and obstacle course and will start as soon as I finish up here. Each of you will run the course twice once forward and once in reverse, the forward run will start with climbing the wall and the reverse will end climbing down it. Are there any questions before we get started?"

No one moves or says anything and after a few seconds of silence he motions for us to make our way over to the starting point before hopping down off the box he was standing on and jogging over to the line himself. I try to take this small opening to talk to Mazie about my refusal to ally with her but the look on her face when I put my hand on her shoulder makes it abundantly clear that this isn't the time or place for it. Instead, I swallow my question and head over with everyone else as Tal explains the basics of finding holds and maintaining three points of contact throughout the climbing process before stepping aside and motioning for the pair from District One to begin the exercise.

As the two of them take off and start up the face of the wall I try to catch a glimpse of Mazie but she's going out of her way to avoid looking in my direction so my effort is in vain and within a few minutes my line has moved so much that I can't even see her. I feel bad that she's upset that I turned her down but a part of me can't help but feel that her reaction to it made doing so the right decision.

After all, if she's this hurt about it and I feel this crappy about doing it now it would have been all but impossible for me to break off an alliance with her during the actual Games. For better or worse I've burned the alliance bridge with my district partner and I'm going to have to live with that. I just hope I end up finding an ally that's half as trustworthy as she was.

* * *

 **Cassia Decima Maximus-16(D2F)**

If the ease I and the other career tributes ran the obstacle course is any indication the Games are going to be even easier than I'd expected. The only one of us to have even a modicum of trouble was Augustus and considering how often he runs his mouth that's not necessarily a bad thing. After all the sooner he comes to terms with just where he sits in the pecking order the better things will be for him and everyone else in our alliance. Speaking of which I've spent the last three or so minutes since Tal released all of us to our individual training waiting for the other five to make their way to where I'm standing and it looks like they've finally realized that and started to do so.

"Hello everyone, I'm Cassia and this little piss ant that fell climbing down the wall is my district partner Augustus."

"I'm Claro, the quiet, thoughtful looking one is my partner Kerensa."

"It's a….It's a pleasure to meet you Cassia, and you as well Augustus."

"It's nice to meet you both. We're just waiting for the pair from Four to get here and we'll be able to get started."

"The pair from Four is already here and if you had a modicum of situational awareness you'd know that."

"Forgive me, you must have blended in with the other walking corpses so well I didn't notice you. Would you or your partner care to introduce yourselves or should we just call you the bitch and him the brute?"

"If I were you I'd watch how I talk about someone who could kill you without breaking a sweat and don't even get me started on what he'd do to your scrawny ass."

Well, this isn't going well at all and this bitch is quickly threatening to overtake Augustus at the top of me, people, to kill list. Fortunately, what Augustus lacks in useful skills he makes up for be speaking the same snide, childish language this bitch seems to speak and he's quickly able to interject himself in an attempt to defuse the situation.

"You'll have to excuse Cassia, she's not very good at making friends and interacting with normal people. That will happen when you spend all your time around stuck up snots that worship the ground you walk on like she does."

"No harm done, as long as she minds how she talks to us we won't have a problem."

"She'll learn, I guarantee it."

"Good enough. This angry, brooding monster's name is Docker and you can call me Deverin."

Everyone exchanges hellos and handshakes quickly, well everyone except Docker who just stands there and glares at the rest of us with a look somewhere between amusement and contempt on his angry-looking face and a cold look in his steel colored eyes. I make a mental note to keep a close eye on him over the next few days with a special focus on looking for his weaknesses and shortcomings just in case we have to take him down early on while the others finish saying their hellos. Once everyone is finished I interject myself back into the conversation in an effort to make it clear to everyone that I'm willing and ready to lead the alliance.

"So I was thinking we should take the rest of the morning to work on combat skills and after lunch, we could work on first aid, traps, and poisons. That way we make a strong first impression on the others and the game makers before rounding out our day with some survival and underhanded combat skills."

Augustus nods along with everything I said in as sarcastic a way as he can manage and even though Claro seems to notice it and cracks a small smile in response he doesn't offer any resistance and neither does his partner. Docker doesn't so much as blink and I'm guessing his silence is consent or at the very least an indication that he's inclined to acquiesce to my request, which is more than I can say for his loudmouth partner Deverin.

"I'm sorry princess but who died and made you queen of the career's?"

"First off it's Cassia, not princess. Second, no one made me queen but someone has to lead the alliance and act as its voice and face. Traditionally that leader is from District Two so I decided to rise up and fill the role knowing full well Augustus isn't capable of doing so."

For a few seconds, it looks like my answer might cause her to walk away and abandon the alliance and nothing would make me happier than to get rid of the one and only 'ally' that seems interested in challenging me for leadership. I mean if she walks it might cause Docker to walk too and while I don't exactly relish the idea of fighting him without having the chance to get the drop on him but if that's the price we have to pay for a strong and unified alliance then it's one I'll gladly pay.

Fortunately, for her someone speaks up and stops things from escalating further. Surprisingly it's not Augustus who speaks up this time or either of the District One tributes but Docker that steps up and defuses the situation in a surprisingly efficient if not slightly intimidating way.

"Both of you need to shut up and stop talking. Neither of you has to like the other and for the record, I don't give a shit about any of you. We all know this alliance is one of convenience and as soon as we stop being useful to one another we're going to split up or kill each other so save this shit for then. Right now we need each other to ensure it's one of the six of us that walks out of the arena alive and not one of the other eighteen shits who've talked themselves into thinking they can actually win."

"I didn't say anything about not needing the princess Docker, I asked who put her in charge."

"If you want to be in charge Deverin then just say so, but remember what comes with the responsibility of being the one 'in charge'. The leader of our alliance has the biggest target on their back and inevitably ends up being the one that shoulders the blame for anything and everything that goes wrong while all the success is shared. If Cassia want's to lead I say we let her, after all, if it doesn't work out we can always kill her once we get into the arena and pick someone else. Can you handle leading the alliance under those terms Cassia or would you like to let someone else captain this alliance?"

I'm honestly a little-taken aback by how blunt and matter of factly Docker said all of that and judging by the looks on everyone else's faces they are too. I mean we all know what he said is true but no one ever says it so harshly and openly especially not at the on the first freaking day of training. However, there is a certain kind of freedom to having the dirty truth bared now and being able to do away with the facade that any of us actually care about what happens to the others because none of us actually do. In the end, the only thing any of us really care about is being the last one left standing when the final cannon goes off and we stand a significantly better chance of that happening if someone with my smarts and abilities is leading the pack. The fact that I can use said position to position that bitch Deverin and Docker to handle the most dangerous and deadly things that need to be done is just a bonus.

"Sounds fine to me Docker. Honestly, I'd expect nothing less from a true career."

"Fantastic. Now that we've got that settled let's go play with the weapons. Listening to the two of you bitch has put me in the mood to beat the hell out of something."

* * *

 **Inigo Cambric-16(D8M)**

Everything today has been happening so fast and every time I think I've got a handle on what's going on everything changes direction and I'm left just as disoriented and turned around as before. I mean I've probably spent the better part of two hours since we finished up with the obstacle course wandering around aimlessly in a mostly vain attempt to get my bearings and figure out what I need to do next.

Unfortunately, I haven't been able to come up with anything even remotely solid so far so I decide to slow down and try something new. I scan the room until I finally find the one station no one else seems to be using and make a beeline towards it with the intention of practicing something that might end up being useful later before lunch starts and considering that I can see a flurry of activity on the far side of the room I'm guessing I don't have long to do so. Not to mention I'm almost positive that the ability to 'read game trails', whatever that is will come in handy at some point.

At first the trainer, a nice older lady with cotton candy colored hair seemed surprised if not downright shocked that I was interested in learning how to identify trails and track things but after three or four assurance that I was indeed interested in what she had to teach she finally warmed up to me before pulling out a massive book of often seen human and animal tracks and trails for me to study while she set up a small area for me to practice what I learn.

I set the book on the edge of a metal table before taking a seat on the attached bench and flipping through the first third of the book which is filled with pictures of animals and the prints they leave until I finally get to the good part, the game trails. The first few pages are filled with pictures of fairly obvious and easy to spot tracks and one that even has what looks to be a trail of blood to follow but some of the pages farther in are a little more challenging and a couple are downright impossible.

"Do you need help finding that one?"

The question causes me to jump in surprise and despite my best efforts not to I send the book sailing through the air to land on the far side of the table where it lands with a surprisingly loud thud. Silently admonishing myself for what my mom would call an unnecessary and undignified outburst and I can almost hear her telling me how embarrassing it was. Regardless I quickly collect myself before spinning around on the bench only to find myself eye to eye with the smiling face of the slightly chubby boy from Three.

"Sorry about that friend, I hope I didn't startle you too much."

"It's ok. It's was probably my fault anyway, I should have been paying attention to what's going on around me instead of focusing so intently on the book."

"Well considering the lack of anyone or anything around you I can understand letting your guard down a little. And honestly, the fact that you were back here alone at the tracking station was what made me want to talk to you in the first place."

"Wh….Why did that make you want to talk to me?"

"Well for starters I think this is an underrated but significantly important skill to have in the arena and considering that you were the first and so far only other tribute that seems to agree with that assessment I wanted to snatch you up before someone else did."

"What do you mean 'snatch me up'?"

"Did that really go over your head or are you being funny?"

I offer up a shrug and a weak smile in answer to his question and for a few seconds it looks like I might have scared him off with my cluelessness but instead he simply offers up a muffled chuckle before plopping down on the bench next to me and pulling the book back and placing it between the two of us.

"Ok let's try this again, shall we? Hi, my name is William but you can call me Will. If you've got time I'd like to talk to you about a potentially mutually beneficial opportunity for the both of us."

"Nice to meet you Will, I'm Inigo and I'd be happy to discuss this opportunity with you. I've got some time to kill while the instructor sets up my station anyway."

"Excellent. So I'm currently in the market for intelligent, grounded and well-rounded people to join an alliance I'm setting up and I'd like to extend an invitation for you to join up."

At first, I'm too shocked to even respond, I mean I've spent the better part of the last two days being told by Twyla that I don't have a snowball's chance in hell of finding anyone willing to be my ally and here I've gone and found one on the first day. I mean how lucky is that?

"Well, I suppose that would be ok. As long as you're sure you'd be happy allying with me that is."

I don't know why I gave him that out but something tells me that it was the right thing to do despite the fact that I'm not likely to find anyone else with even a remote desire to ally with me if he decides to rescind his offer. Then again it probably wouldn't do me any good to have an ally that resents me or wants out of the alliance so by offering I get to find out if he's truly interested in and committed to the idea of an alliance with me. At least I hope that's what I'm doing anyway.

"I wouldn't have asked you if I wasn't sure I could work with you."

"Well, in that case, I'd be happy to accept your most generous offer of an alliance Will."

"Fantastic, what say we hammer out the finer points of our alliance and decide on what we need to look for in our other allies over lunch? I'm pretty sure I heard the signal a couple of seconds ago and I'd like to get there early enough that we have a choice in what we eat instead of getting stuck with whatever's left."

* * *

 **Claro Alabaster-18(D1M)**

Things seem to be going surprisingly well considering how rocky they started out, I mean Cassia and Deverin still refuse to say a word to each other but otherwise everything has been going great. We managed to get through the weapon training without any major hiccups and in the process each of us was able to prove our competence with a variety of weapons, except for Docker that is who refused to use anything other than a massive war hammer but considering how fine a pulp he mashed his dummies into I'm not going to press the issue. I mean the simple fact that he was forbidden from using the holo training room and forced to use easily replaceable dummies instead is more than enough reason for me to let him do pretty much whatever the hell he wants.

The rest of us worked with everything from spears and swords to maces and knives and while none of us were anywhere close to perfect we all did well enough to assuage any fears any of us might have had about the others competence with weapons. The only real complaint I have is that outside of Cassia's very limited and underdeveloped ability to throw spears and to a lesser extent knives, none of us have a good or even adequate grasp on ranged weapons. Now normally that wouldn't be much of a problem but considering the size and strength of a few of the other tributes like the boy from Ten who's spent the majority of the day working with a sword and shield combo and both tributes from Eleven who seem monstrously oversized and extremely competent even though they're from a district that does not normally produce high-caliber tributes. The fact that any of those three appear to have the ability to overpower anyone outside of Docker in a straight up fight the ability to kill them from a safe distance might come in handy. Then again it might not be worth pushing the subject with the already fragile state of the alliance, at least not with asking Verity or Velvet for advice first.

Instead, I focus on the rather complex looking net trap Deverin has spent the better part of our post-lunch training trying to teach me, and despite having spent the better part of an hour trying to learn it I'm no closer to doing so than I was when we started.

"You've got those ropes crossed in the wrong place."

"What?"

"The central ropes are crossed left over right when they should be right over left. The way you've got them right now makes the net to weak in the middle."

"I'm sorry, can you show me how to do it again please?"

"Sure, after all, it's better to do it a dozen times and get it right then to be satisfied with an imperfect first try."

"True, but this is somewhere around try thirty and I still haven't come close to doing it right."

"Some people pick things like this up easy and some take a lot of work. I've got a friend back home in Four named Costa who picked this up just by listening to my other friend Ula and I talk about doing it while my other friend Auster spent the better part of a month trying to make one before finally giving up."

"Well, I can safely say that he probably had the right idea with the whole 'giving up' thing. At this rate, I'd have to spend every second of every day between now and the end of time practicing this to have any hope of getting this right."

"That's not true, I mean none of the ones you've made so far are good but you've got the basics down well enough that with a little practice and concentration you could do it pretty easily."

"You forgot the insane amount of luck I'd need but I appreciate the compliment all the same. However I think I'd be better suited sticking to simple traps that don't rely so heavily on my ability to weave things together."

"Ok, well we could work on the snares if you'd like?"

"Sounds good, anything to get away from the silent mocking of this impossible to master net weaving."

My statement elicits a small laugh from her as she collects the materials we've been using and returns them to the trainer before returning with some small pieces of rope and a spool of wire along with the instruction sheet for a series of supposedly simple snares for us to work on. My first few tries go about as badly as my attempt to make the net went but eventually I start to get the hang of it and before I know it I've managed to make each of the beginner level snares, hell I even managed to get an intermediate one done and while it didn't work the way the paper said it should it still managed to do its job so I'm not complaining.

"See I told you, all it took was some practice and a little patience and look at you now. You big show-off."

"Again you're glossing over the obscene amount of luck it took for me to get these right."

"I think you're just pretending to need luck when really you're a secret trap master trying to test how good a teacher I can be."

"I promise I'm not nearly that good."

"We'll see, but know that I'm keeping my eye on you."

She offers me a mock glare that quickly melts into a playful grin and a giggle before bending down to collect the remnants of the stuff we'd used to trigger our traps and snares while leaving me to unwind and collect the traps themselves.

"We've still got a little time left so I'll leave the rest of the day up to you. Would you rather move on to more advanced traps and snares or try the one that didn't quite work right again?"

"Oh, we're doing that stubborn one again. I'm not letting it get the better of me twice."

"Sounds like a plan to me Mr. determined. I'll go get us fresh supplies while you study the plan and see if you can identify where we went wrong."

* * *

 **Perriwood "Perry" Coltrove-15(D6M)**

I've spent the entire day looking for the right time to swoop in and try to wow Ruby with my knowledge but she refuses to give it to me. She spent the entire morning doing plant and bug stuff I'm completely clueless on and since lunch ended she's been working with just about every weapon in the center outside of the knife which is the only one I know how to use. It's almost like she's hell bent on spending the entire day trying and failing to do things I already know I can't do so in an effort to deprive me of the chance to show-off and win her affection, it's just not fair.

I'm about to give up the chase and just ask her to be my ally the old-fashioned way when she tosses a spear aside in a huff before moving next door to the knife training area which causes me to let out a surprisingly audible self-satisfied whoop. I mean I've only got a little bit of time to make this happen before training ends for the day but considering that I've already wasted a day of training trying to find the right time to swoop in and lay the groundwork for our eventual alliance I can't afford to let it pass me by. Instead, I take a couple of deep breaths and try to straighten my training outfit up enough that I look somewhat presentable before slapping on my most charming smile and heading over to her with as much confidence as I can muster up.

"Hey, do you mind if I work on this station with you?"

My question must catch he a little off guard or the fact that for the first time since we ran the obstacle course someone other than a trainer is speaking to her because she jumps a little bit and almost knocks the small table she's got her knives setting on over. She spins around and stares at me with a look somewhere between anger and embarrassment in her big beautiful blue eyes.

"I don't see why not. Seems like it's a little late in the day to be starting a new station but you're more than welcome to share."

I offer her a thankful smile before scooping up a few of the smaller knives and starting to work on some basic holds and handling while she sorts through hers in an effort to find something she feels comfortable handling. Finally, after what seems like an eternity she finds the one knife out of the two or so dozen she has that she wants before turning her attention to the little sheet the trainer gave her with the basics of holding and controlling the knife.

Her initial confidence and form has me worried that she'll be a natural with the knife and all my patience and planning will be for not but within a few seconds she letting out a barely audible string of cuss words fly as the knife continues to slip around in her overly loose grip and proves uncooperative and almost uncontrollable when she tightens it up. It looks like I finally found my opening, now I just have to seize it.

"You're grip is wrong."

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry I didn't mean to intrude but the way you're gripping the knife is wrong. That's why it's not doing what you're trying to get it to do."

"What do you mean?"

I set my knife down next to the pile of extras she brought over before politely extending my hand and motioning for her to hand me the knife so I can show her what I mean. She hesitates for a fraction of a second before offering up a small shrug and passing me the knife blade first. I gently move my hand around the blade and wrap my index finger and thumb around the small gap between her fingers and the top of the hilt before she finally releases her hold and I'm able to adjust my grip.

"First, just a heads up, never pass a weapon of any kind to someone blade first. Second, you were holding the knife like this and it was moving around so you changed your grip to this but it didn't have enough leeway to do what it's supposed to do. If you hold it like this though you'll be able to do a lot more with it without having to worry about it flying out of your hand."

I show her the way I'm talking about before showing her a few slashes and thrusts she can execute from almost any angle if she holds it like I'm showing her and within a few seconds I've sufficiently impressed her enough that she's practically standing on top of me as I show her different ways to hold her knife and how to strike effectively with them without over exposing herself or losing her grip on the weapon. Finally after almost five or so minutes of demonstrating and outright showing off I spin the blade around and palm it before offering it back to her with a big smile on my face.

"Well, those are the basics at least. If we had more time I could show you a few more tricks but it looks like it's about time to call it a day."

"Well thank you for helping me with this…."

"Perry, my name is Perry."

"Well thank you for your help Perry, I'm Ruby by the way."

"Well, you're very welcome Ruby. Considering how the instructor glared at me when I went to get my knives I knew he wouldn't be too eager to help so I figured I might as well."

"Well, I really do appreciate it. Would you be winning to work with me on this a little more tomorrow? If you're not busy that is."

"I'm pretty sure I can squeeze some practice time with my weapon of choice into my otherwise frustratingly infuriating day and if I can help a pretty lady while I'm at it that's even better."

"Great, so I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"I'm looking forward to it."

She offers me a surprisingly radiant smile before quickly returning her knives and almost running over to join the mass exodus of tributes trying to squeeze out the training center door only to attempt to squeeze inside the overly stuffed and entirely too small elevator leaving me alone with my thoughts in the rapidly emptying center.

As far as plans go this one seems to have worked out better than even I expected or dared to hope it would. Now all I have to do is close the deal tomorrow and I'll have the most beautiful girl in the games on my arm and the Capitol eating out of the palm of my hand. This has been a damn near perfect first day of training and if the next two go half as well as today I'll have the games sewn up so nice and tight I'll be able to spend my interview time putting a little bow on top.

* * *

 **A/N: Well that takes care of our first training chapter and things are finally starting to pick up. Getting to write the interactions between the tributes before the real fighting starts has always been one of my favorite parts of writing a SYOT and I hope all of you like it as much as I did.**

 **Now as was stated in one of the comments on the last chapter the results of the poll I had on my profile were visible to everyone after they voted but I'm still going to announce the top vote getters because I'm strange like that and I want to :) Kerensa finished first with 6 votes and Will was second with 4 while Augustus, Docker and Tepary finished tied for third with 3 each. I'll be putting up another poll with the next update and I'll let you guys know more about it that chapter's authors note but for now congratulations to our most popular pre-game tributes :)**

 **Again thank you all for reading and as always please review and let me know what you think and I'll be looking for all of you at the beginning of next week for Training Day 2 :D**


	16. Sink or Swim(Training Day 2)

**Keyna Rane-18(D6F)**

I can't believe I didn't find anyone worth allying with yesterday. I mean I did find a couple of kids worth filing away as potential fallbacks but none of them honestly fit the game changing, adaptive, and self-sufficient mold I'm looking for. Hell, the one tribute I found that even came close got snatched right out from under me by my half-wit shit of a district partner Perry. That idiot spent the majority of the day wandering around like a lost puppy with no idea what was going on and the one time he did anything of any substance and value he falls right into Ruby's lap and steals the one half-way decent non-career away from me.

Then again it's my own damn fault that it happened anyway, after all, if I'd just walked up to her and extended an invitation to ally with me none of this would have happened. If I hadn't been so concerned with finding the tribute or tributes that fit all my criteria and recruited the one tribute that fit most of them in Ruby I'd have a competent and dangerous ally and Perry would be right where he deserves to be, one step closer to a bloody end in the bloodbath.

However, there's really no point in crying over this so I might as well just forget about it and move on. In the end all this does is make my path to victory easier by saddling a potentially deadly and competent tribute in Ruby with a completely and totally incompetent and worthless ally while freeing me from the burden of having to remove her from the game as an ally and allowing me to do so with her as an enemy. Hell, maybe I should even thank Perry and his dumb luck for making everything that much easier for me, even if it was an accident.

Then again it's still completely and utterly infuriating to think that all the time I spent studying her strengths and personality over the last few days ended up being wasted. Now I might have to kill her and Perry in the bloodbath just to save internal face instead of focusing on the more dangerous and worthy targets. I mean I was always planning on killing Perry if I got the chance but I never intended to go out of my way to do it, until now that is. I mean considering how easily he's been able to manipulate and charm almost anyone he comes in contact with I might have to kill him just to make sure he and his pretty little ally don't poach any of the sponsor support that would otherwise be mine.

I quickly find myself getting extremely and violently frustrated and angry at the very thought of Perry and Ruby working together and while I'm sure it would do wonders for me personally to vent my frustration and anger at those who've caused it I know I can't afford it. I mean this isn't the streets of District Six and the last thing I can afford to do is start thinking and acting like it is, not if I want to have a snowball's chance in hell of surviving the Games anyway. I mean punching Perry in his smug face while we were alone on the train and with no one to see me do it was one thing, but lashing out when all of the other tributes and the game makers are watching is probably a bad idea.

Instead, I force myself to swallow my anger and focus on the task at hand as I slap on my most determined but friendly look as I stride slightly confidently through the doors onto the training center floor where a small spattering of tributes are already hard at work on various stations. My first instinct is to head to the weapons stations and try to learn something there but the careers seem to be intent on monopolizing that area and I'm not in the mood to fight them for it, not today anyway. My backup plan is to work on things I don't already know or don't understand and considering my upbringing in an extremely industrialized and urban district I guess that means I should focus on outdoor survival skills.

Initially I'm torn between trying the edible plants and berries station and herbal first aid one but before I can make my decision Perry enters the room with a cocksure grin on his face before making a beeline for the plant and berry station where Ruby joins him a few seconds later after returning the rope she'd been practicing knots on with the girl from Ten.

I feel a scowl trying to creep out and spread across my face as I watch the two of them pull up a chair and start to go over whatever it is that's on the screen they're sharing but I'm able to stop myself short of actually scowling and instead I'm left with a look on my face that I imagine looks like a cross between confused and stupid even as I tromp angrily towards the herbal first aid station knocking the girl from Ten on her ass as I go.

She lets out an upset and slightly hurt sounding huff as she tumbles to the floor and for a brief second I consider helping her up and apologizing for knocking her down. However, I quickly realize how bad an idea that really is and I quickly discard it in favor of one a little more representative of my current mood and demeanor. After all, it's her fault for putting herself in a position to be the recipient of a little of my pent-up anger and frustration in the first place.

"Watch where you're going, you stupid little shit."

I glare down at her and to my surprise instead of backing down or cowering the way I expected her to she quickly regains her feet before squaring up and glaring right back at me with a surprisingly confident and fierce look in her eyes.

"This area is for all of us to walk and since I was here first it's you that needs to watch where she's going. Even my older sisters' pigs understand how to share an area with someone else. So are you dumber than a pig or just dense enough to believe the world revolves around you?"

I'm honestly shocked by the candid way she's talking to me, in fact, I'm so shocked that I can't even respond to her question before she slips away and melts into the mass of late arriving tributes rushing to one station or another. Finally, after taking a few minutes to compose myself I'm able to process everything and start moving to my original destination which appears, quite luckily I might add to be the only station not currently occupied by another tribute.

As I make my way towards the station I can't help but marvel at how wired and new my current situation is for me. I mean back in Six I'm important enough that everyone knows who I am and no one dares to cross me for fear of what might happen if they do, but here even the little pipsqueak from Ten stands up to me without hesitation or even the slightest hint of reservation, and maybe that's why I'm having so much trouble with all of this. After all back in Six, all it takes is a hint, no matter how subtle, for me to declare my intentions and to scare people away from interfering but here the opposite seems to be true.

I mean it was fairly obvious from how I was watching Ruby yesterday that I was interested in allying with her but that didn't stop Perry from swooping in and stealing her or her from letting it happen and if my interaction with the girl from Ten is any indication I don't have the same aura of respectability and dread that I do back home despite continuing to act like I should and I do, and therein lies the problem. Commanding and demanding is the only way I know how to act and if it's not working for me now I can't imagine a scenario where it's going to work as we draw closer to the start of the games. Considering I don't have an ally or any real prospects outside of a couple of long shot maybes all acting confident and in control is going to do is make me a target for an alliance or solo tribute that needs the reputation boost of killing someone like that to cement their status as contenders. With all of that hanging out there for anyone with half a brain to see it might be a good idea for me to pull back a little and play it safe, just like I did during the initial power vacuum that accompanied my gang leading predecessors' death.

If I can avoid drawing attention to myself, good or bad, until after the Games start while positioning myself as a safe but unassuming leader type I can move in and absorb the remnants of some of the lesser alliances as they fall apart while saving my strength to fight the actual contenders. It's either that or keep trying to play the game their way when I'm clearly not cut out to do so. I just hope I have enough time to lay the groundwork for this before I end up getting stuck with the label of impossible to work with.

* * *

 **Ruby Magnus-18(D12F)**

I'm glad I was able to find something I can help Perry understand like he helped me my knife yesterday. I mean I'm not nearly as well versed or trained in edible plants, berries and roots as the tributes from District Twelve normally are but I do know considerably more than he does so it can't hurt for me to share what little I do know with my ally. The word ally still seems a little funny for me think let alone say but I can't deny that it looks like that's what the two of us have become despite my initial repulsion at the very idea. After all, I went into yesterday's training session fully intending to come out the same ally less young woman I was when I walked in but I guess fate, and to a lesser extent, Perry had other plans.

"So I can't tell is this one is edible or not and it's the only one I'm not sure about. What do you think?"

I set the blueberries I'm currently working with back on my sorting table before gently spinning around on the little stool that's serving as my seat to look at whatever it is that's got him confused only to come face to face with what I'm pretty sure is American Pokeweed.

"Those are toxic Perry; in fact, they're extremely toxic."

"How can you tell? They look just like half the ones you told me were safe and a bunch you said were mostly safe."

"Well for starters the root is about as white as you can get and when you couple that with the red stem and blue-black berries it's pretty simple to identify it as bad."

"They look like blueberries to me; I mean they could and probably are significantly overly ripened but that doesn't make them any less a blueberry."

"Trust me that's not a blueberry. In fact, if you eat it you're more likely to think your mouth is on fire than you are that you ate what's supposed to be a juice filled berry."

"Is it….Is it really that bad?"

"It is, and while the berry is significantly less poisonous now than it was before it ripened it's still not nearly safe enough to eat."

"Is it one we could eat in an emergency? Like I know it's bad for you but if it was that or starve could we eat it and be uncomfortable but still alive?"

"That depends on where you rate convulsions and blood filled stool on your uncomfortable but livable scale."

"Ok, so these are resoundingly bad. Alright, I think I've got them all sorted correctly; now it's time to see if the computer agrees with me."

He offers me a confident smile before closing the lid on the sorter and pressing the start button to start the evaluation process with a surprising vigor before joining me by the result screen. It takes all of about three seconds for me to spot one that I know for a fact he got wrong but after that most of them appear to be correct or as correct as two tributes with a marginal knowledge of poisonous berries should expect to get on their first try and to my relief the one I caught ends up being the only one he got wrong.

"Crap, I thought I had this easy. I guess this isn't as easy as I thought it would be when we started."

"I guess not, but if it makes you feel better I'm pretty sure I know which one it is you got wrong."

"Was it that berry you swore was bad? Because if it is I think you owe me an apology and maybe even a little more."

"No, I know for a fact you got that one right but I'm a little curious as to what it is you think I'd 'owe you' exactly?"

"Well let's see if you're right about what the problem is and if that's not it then I'll fill in what it is you'd owe me."

Well, I'll say this for Perry his attitude is a little on the eccentric side but he's got a kind of infectious confidence that makes me almost believe it could be me that's wrong. I mean I know for a fact that I'm not wrong about this or the American Pokeweed from earlier but there's something about his confidence that makes me doubt. Not believe I'm wrong but doubt that I'm as right as I know I am.

"So are you going to tell me which one is wrong or do you want me to start guessing?"

"Huh?"

"Which one did I sort into the wrong pile?"

"The one with the white berries with the little black spot on them, that's the one that's sorted wrong."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. They're called Doll's Eyes and they're about as poisonous as Nightlock with the opposite effect."

"What do you mean opposite effect?"

"Well, Nightlock makes your cardiac muscles seize up while Doll's Eyes make them relax and stop working. One kills you in pain while the other relaxes you to death."

He offers up a casual shrug before tossing them into the internal bin marked bad before closing the lid and jamming the start button again with slightly more vigor than before. I watch the machine turn and scan the contents while he quickly and vigorously washes his hands in an effort to make sure none of the berry juice seeped out while he was handling them. After a few seconds, the machine lets out a little ringing sound as the screen flashes green to signal that everything was sorted correctly as I turn towards him with an extremely cocky and self-satisfied grin on my face.

"Ok, I don't say this often so you might want to record it for posterity reasons. You were right Ruby and I was wrong, the Doll's Eyes were the incorrectly sorted berry and not the American Pokeweed like I was hoping."

I can't tell if that's supposed to be a genuine apology or another one of his half-assed attempts at making light of the situation and the playful grin on his face isn't making it easier for me to tell one way or the other. Then again his more playful and laid back tendencies are what makes him such an intriguing and valuable ally so I guess I shouldn't complain when they get in the way of my reading him effectively. In the end, it doesn't matter if I can read and decipher his intent so much as I can trust him to work with me and as long as our interests don't overlap I don't see that being a problem. At least I don't think it will anyway.

"Apology accepted smart guy. So what do you think we should work on next, partner?"

* * *

 **Augustus Rowkin-15(D2M)**

I'm starting to wonder how long a shelf life this alliance really has. I mean Deverin and Cassia still refuse to speak to one another and despite his initial role as the voice of reason, it doesn't look like Docker intends to continue in that role or any role outside of the alliances mussel. Add in the fact that Claro and Kerensa seem to have picked specific sides in the conflict and I'm starting to have serious doubts about the alliance's ability to make it into the arena let alone control the flow of the games once we're there.

I was hoping today would be better or at the very least slightly more cordial than yesterday and for the first five minutes or so it looked like it might. As soon as everyone got here we had a little get-together and discussed what we did yesterday and reviewed what worked and what didn't and while there was still tension it was considerably less intense and hostile than it was yesterday. Unfortunately, that looks like it's going to be the high point of our cooperation for today and within thirty seconds of the meetings end we've split off into three little groups with Claro and Deverin heading for the fishing station while Cassia and Kerensa head to the opposite side of the room to work on first aid. This leaves me in the unenviable position of having to plan the rest of my day around the very vague instructions of 'work on shoring up your deficiencies' with the least talkative and helpful member of the alliance as my partner.

Unfortunately for me, Docker hasn't been the most cooperative or talkative person and he seems to be utterly opposed to the idea of working within the confines of a group which makes the chances of the two of us working on anything even remotely mutually beneficial almost non-existent. But he's still my ally even if it's only in name so I guess I have to at least try to work with him.

"Ok those instructions were about as vague as possible so I guess it's up to us to decide the specifics; would you rather focus on my stuff first or yours?"

"What makes you think I have any intention of working with or helping you prepare for the games?"

"Well for starters we're part of the same alliance. Now as of about five minutes ago you were still a part of the career alliance, did that recently change and I missed it or are you still a part of the alliance?"

"Oh I'm still part of the alliance; not that being in the alliance seems to mean a damn thing to anyone but you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I know you're not nearly stupid enough to genuinely need me to explain this to you. Are you?"

"No, but if it's all the same to you I'd prefer that you humor me and explain it anyway."

"Suite yourself but I'm not going to sugar coat any of this so don't get all upset and pissy if you hear something you don't like."

"I'm a little harder to upset than you give me credit for."

"We'll see. Now what I meant by you're the only one that thinks being part of the 'traditional' career alliance means anything is that you're the only one that actually needs the alliance because, without it, you haven't got a snowball's chance in hell of making it out of the arena in one piece let alone alive. Now for me and to a lesser extent the other four this is more an alliance of convenience and tradition than necessity and it's one that I highly doubt survives the bloodbath if it even makes it that far."

"If you don't think the alliance has a chance to succeed then why stay in it? Isn't it just a waste of your time and talents to latch on with an alliance that's destined to fail?"

"Because once the games start there's a slim chance that Cassia and Deverin will pull their heads out of their asses long enough to realize that they stand a better chance of winning if they work together which causes them to set aside their differences long enough to be decently effective allies. However there's a much better chance that once they get into the arena and away from the watchful eyes of the peacekeepers and trainers that they simply tear each other's throats out and considering how many times Deverin called Cassia a stuck up, self-righteous bitch last night over dinner I'm leaning towards the latter rather than the former."

"That doesn't make any sense. If you're so sure the alliance is going to blow up in our faces then why in the world would you stick with it? I mean just about anyone would kill to have you as an ally and I refuse to believe that tradition and convenience are enough of a reason for you to saddle yourself with an obviously unstable and highly volatile alliance."

"Honestly, I just want to be there when everything goes sideways. I want to see the two of them tear into each other like animals while the rest of us watch and cheer them on. I want to see if Claro can overcome his puppy love feelings for Deverin and support Cassia if she wins or if Kerensa can adapt to being led and commanded by Deverin as easily as she did to Cassia. I want to be there when it all….goes….splat."

He lets the word splat hang in the air for a couple of seconds as he smiles down at me with a look of utter enjoyment and anticipation in his cold, unfeeling eyes as his mouth twists into an incredibly unnerving but supremely satisfied and confident grin. After a few seconds of this, his face slips back into a mask of impassive disinterest as he simply turns around and heads off in the direction of the combat training stations and leaves me standing there slack-jawed and completely unbalanced.

It takes me the better part of a minute to finally collect myself and make sense of everything Docker just said and when I do I realize for the first time just how bad the situation really is. Obviously, I've never been comfortable with the direction the alliance was headed but I don't think I thought it was nearly this bad. Then again Docker is a bit of an ass so he could just be trying to get under my skin and screw with me for his own twisted amusement. Or he might have just wanted me to leave him alone so he could train by himself like he did yesterday in which case it worked like a charm. I just hope everything ends up working out for the best and all of his doom and gloom prediction blow up in his face the same way he's hoping the alliance blows up in all of ours.

* * *

 **Tepary Plantae-17(D11F)**

I think I'm finally starting to understand how this stupid spear works and while I'm nowhere near as proficient with it as I'd like to be at least I'm making progress. When I started this morning I barely knew how to hold it much less how to use it as a weapon but with a little determination and luck and an insane amount of practice I've managed to learn enough that I'm not tearing my clothes or cutting myself every time I try to hit something.

"Very good Ms. Plantae but you're still putting too much weight on your front foot. Your weight needs to be evenly distributed or centered on your back foot to fight effectively."

"I feel like I'm generating more power though if I explode out and through the target like this."

"You might be, but it's leaving you off-balance and that's never a good thing in a fight."

"I don't feel any more off balanced than I do with all my weight on my back foot."

"Would you like me to demonstrate the issue you're creating for yourself?"

Before I have the chance to respond one way or the other the trainer, a lithe young woman who's maybe a head shorter than I am with bright burgundy hair is collecting a spear from the rack and motioning for me to follow her to the padded sparing area adjacent to the target area we're currently working. I honestly can't stand the idea of wasting any of my precious training time on this stupid lesson of hers but I suppress an annoyed groan and follow her anyway.

She leads me into the center of the padded area before gently and impressively twirling the spear around her body and through the air as if it were weightless and made of cloth before assuming the basic stance she taught me and leveling her weapon at the center of my chest.

"So I told you earlier that when you're in a defensive or pre-offensive mode you need to keep your feet shoulder width apart and your weight evenly distributed between both feet."

"Right, you said it was important to attack or defend from a natural position."

"Correct and while the defensive nature is obvious the offensive benefit is that it allows you to block and parry as needed while still being able to generate power for a strike. Now, what did I tell you about thrusting and striking?"

"You told me to transfer the weight from my lead foot to my back foot and to explode out and through your opponent instead of out and into them."

"Why did I tell you that?"

"You told me it's because you generate more power for the thrust from your legs and hips than you can your arms."

"Partial answers aren't worth anything Ms. Plantae. What's the whole reason you're supposed to explode from the hips instead of just using your arms?"

"I don't…."

"It's because generating the power with your hips and stepping into the thrust leaves you balanced on the other end. If you explode out like you have been it's going to leave you unbalanced and dangerously exposed and if you make that mistake against anyone with even the slightest bit of combat ability they're going to exploit that opportunity and split you open like a ripe melon."

"Ok, I get the point. How do I correct it then?"

"I've already told you how to correct it, balance. You need to maintain balanced footing and positioning at all times to avoid opening yourself up to attack."

She drops back into the ready stance before coiling up and exploding out with a thrust so powerful it slices through the air with an audible snap before she quickly retracts it and assumes the ready stance once again.

"Did you see how my back foot never left the ground and how I ended up level and balanced instead of leaning forward like you do after your strikes?"

"Yes."

"A spear is just like any other weapon with the added drawback of being longer and lighter which can make it harder to control. With heavier weapons the risk of overextending or ending up unbalanced is mitigated by the weapon's weight, you can only over muscle something so far before the weight catches up with you lose control of the weapon, but a spear is different. The lightweight materials that make up the shaft and the almost non-existent weight of the tip means that you're far more likely to lose control of yourself if you overextend then you are the weapon."

I can't believe how stupid I must look right now, after spending the better part of half a day on this and I'm just now starting to understand the importance of what she told me at the very beginning. I mean I listened to and filed away everything she taught me but I assumed most of it would be for the more advanced techniques she was using to show-off and wouldn't be relevant to someone like me who's only looking to master the basics and not the more complex and artful stuff she was showing me at the time.

I mean how could I have been expected to know that all of the crap she was using to show off would be just as important to me as it was to her without her coming out and telling me as much? I guess I could chalk it up to a miscommunication but it's more likely that I was just too stubborn and sure of my ability to quickly pick up and master a concept that looked so easy on paper that I forgot to listen as closely as I should have. In the end, I guess I've still got a lot more to learn about this than I'd like to admit, and considering how quickly the day is going by I don't have all that much time to do it in.

I'm about to ask if we can go over everything again when a soft chime stops me in my track just as the velvety smooth voice of our head trainer rings out from every corner of the room.

"Attention tributes attention. We're going to break for lunch a little early today so we can get your second compulsory exercise in without cutting too deeply into your post-lunch training time. Today's exercise will be hundred meter sprints staged as races between gender groups where the winner of each race will be turned back to individual training until we have the slowest male and female competing against each other to avoid the dubious honor of being named to slowest tribute. Enjoy your lunch and make sure you're at the starting line in exactly thirty minutes."

As soon as Tal's voice cuts out I immediately turn my attention back to my spear trainer who managed to return both our spears to the rack and retrieve a couple of towels in the time it took me to listen to and process the announcement. She offers me one of the towels and I take it with a thankful nod before quickly making my way towards the area the avox have set up for us to eat in.

I jog over and scoop up a bowl of something hot and filled with meat and vegetables before snatching up a piece of bread and some water and plopping down at the only unoccupied table I can find and scarfing down my lunch as quickly as I can. The food isn't bad but the only thing on my mind right now is getting back to training as quickly as I can before I forget the importance of the lessons I've just learned. After all the best way to remember something you learn is to do it enough that it stays fresh in your mind and considering that I spent the entire morning doing it wrong I need to re-learn the right way before the wrong way is the only way I can remember.

* * *

 **Barrett Martinez-13(D5M)**

I'm starting to think it was a bad idea to eat as much as I did before running. I mean I don't think I've ever felt as much pain in my entire life as I'm feeling in my stomach right now and to make matters worse we've only run three of the races so far and I finished last every time and the last one wasn't even close. I mean it's bad enough that I'm slow but did they have to start the girls race before I finished ours?

"Hey, tubby you know the object of these races is to beat the other boys not to get passed by the girls that started after you were almost finished right?"

I'm not even sure who just hurled that unnecessarily rude and incredibly hurtful remark at me and right now I can honestly say I don't really care, not when I've got precious few seconds to catch my breath before we start running again and it's a constant battle to keep myself from throwing up every time I move, not to mention that it hurts when I breathe right now.

"Good job ladies and congratulations to our winner, the rest of you take a second to recover and then get ready for your next race. At this time I need all the boys who haven't won a race to get back on the starting line."

Almost everyone around me is up and heading to the starting line before Tal even finishes his announcement but it takes me a few extra seconds for me to stop wobbling and clear my black spotted vision so by the time I join them a few of the boys are glaring at me impatiently for having the audacity to waste an extra ten seconds of their precious training time and while I'd like to feel bad about it I'm too busy trying to keep myself from vomiting everywhere to honestly care.

"Runners take your mark….Get set….GO!"

As soon as I hear the g of go I take off and run for everything I'm worth and for the first dozen or so steps I'm leading the pack but my triumph is short-lived as the next dozen leave me in the middle of the pack where one of the other boys crashes into me and sends me sprawling to the floor with a thud.

"Stay in your own line Perry or you'll run every race regardless of where you finish."

I try to push myself back to a standing or at the very least a kneeling position but the force of the fall mid run and the strain of trying to get back to my feet so quickly is too much for my overly taxed body to cope with and my visions starts to blur before blacking out completely. The last thing I remember before passing out was emptying the remnants of my breakfast and the entirety of my lunch on the floor in front of and below me and my head colliding with the vomit covered floor before the sweet embrace of the darkness swallowed me whole.

* * *

 **Hudson Levanten-15(D9M)**

The rest of the day flew by in an uneventful but knowledge filled blur that neither of my mentors seems interested in hearing about since Briar told them about what happened during our sprinting exercises. I mean, all things considered, I shouldn't be nearly as upset about them wanting to talk and hear about what happened considering I wasn't the one who threw up everywhere or the unfortunate girl from Seven that slipped and fell on it while trying to help the boy who did. Then again after the way they all but scolded me for wasting my time yesterday bouncing between stations trying to learn everything I can for them to not even bother asking me what I did on the day they both described as the most important training day of them all is a little annoying.

I mean I think it's pretty important and just a little bit impressive that I was able to learn how to use a hand sickle and make a friend in the boy from Eleven while still managing to brush up on my first aid and sewing skills. I mean Javon did make it abundantly clear that he's not interested in having an ally going into the games but he did leave the door open for a mid-game or post blood bath alliance so while it's not as good as it could have been it's far from as bad as Kimma and Oatis thought it would be. Now if they would just give me a chance to tell them how good my day went they might end up being as impressed with it as I am.

"Ok, so Kimma and I have decided to let the two of you tell us what you worked on today before we give you our recommendations for tomorrow. Now I know the two of you aren't working together so if you'd rather talk to us without the other present that's fine we just need to know before we start. So do either of you have an objection to the others presence while we go over what you did?"

"I don't know about Hudson but I honestly don't care if he's here for mine."

"She can stay for mine too. It's not like anything I did today is a big secret."

"That's the spirit, the two of you might be able to work together yet."

"Don't hold your breath old man. I may be willing to talk with him in the room but Hudson is still light years away from being anywhere near what I'm looking for in an ally."

"Can't blame an old guy for trying. So Briar since you're the more talkative one today why don't you go ahead and get us started."

"Well for starters I found myself an ally today."

She found a what?

"That's good to hear, so who's the lucky tribute?"

"The girl from Three, Paxx. She offered to help me on the shelter building station and the two of us hit it off and ended up spending the rest of the day working together. Just before we left at the end of the day I asked her if she'd like to ally and she accepted."

I can't believe this, it's like the world has to constantly remind me that my life sucks and that everyone is laughing at me even when I accomplish something noteworthy like I did today. I mean who's going to be impressed by my ability to work with and learn how to use a weapon from Javon when all it got me is an extremely tentative maybe on an in games alliance. In reality, he's just as likely to kill me as he is to ally with me if we bump into one another in the arena but at the very least it was a step in the right direction. Why did she have to go and thoroughly upstage the one half-way decent thing I've managed to accomplish?

"Well, it sounds like you managed to have an extremely productive day despite the excitement during your sprints. So what about you Hudson, what did you accomplish today?"

"I….I was more focused and managed my time better today than I did yesterday. I managed to divide my time evenly between the hand sickle, first aid, and sewing stations while also going over some of the medicinal plants and roots that pop up in the arena from time to time.."

"And?"

"Well that's….I guess that's it."

Oatis looks less than impressed with my list of accomplishments and I have to admit it sounds a little lame and weak to me too, without Javon at least. The problem is I'd rather not make it any more obvious that I'm still stuck without an ally despite two days of trying while Briar spent most of her time sulking and managed to find an ally without trying. That's just not something I'm in the mood to drag up when I'm already feeling as low as I do. I just wish Oatis was a little more supportive and understanding of the fact that I'm trying, but if the soul crushing scowl on his face is any indication it looks like he doesn't care and I'd rather sit here and suffer under his disapproving, pity filled gaze.

"May I be excused please?"

For a second it looks like he's going to say no or possibly something hurtful and unnecessary like he did yesterday but Kimma steps in and saves me from another reprimand with a simple and surprisingly caring answer.

"You look tired so I don't see why not. I'll be along in a little while and the two of us will go over the plan for tomorrow if you're still awake."

"Thank you Kimma. Have a good night everyone."

As soon as my good nights leave my lips I push in my chair and dart up the stairs towards my room as quickly as I can before Oatis has the chance to stop me. I just hope tomorrow I'm able to do something that's genuinely worthy of his praise instead of the pity or scorn I've managed to secure over the last two days. After all, he's given me enough of those to last a lifetime.

* * *

 **A/N: Well here it is, the highly anticipated and much longed for, Training Day 2 lol. I'd like to apologize for posting this a day late but my internet was down yesterday and for some reason I didn't want to try posting a chapter on my phone :p**

 **With that being said the posting of the next poll that I promised would go up today will go up Friday/Saturday when I post the last training chapter so be on the lookout for that and be thinking of which tributes you think most deserve a sponsor gift once the games get rolling :)**

 **As always please review and let me know what you think and I'll be looking forward to seeing all of your smiling faces at the next update later this week :D**


	17. Choices(Training Day 3)

**Bryden Maier-18(D7M)**

I have to hand it to Johanna despite her well-known and very vocal disdain for the games and her job as a mentor, in general, she's nothing short of a godsend as a mentor. I mean James has been great and he's definitely the more even-keeled and personable of the two but when it comes to getting information and opinions out and into the realm of discussion there doesn't seem to be anyone that does a better job than she does. I mean when Larkin and I told her we were going to be allies she didn't hesitate to tell us how stupid and short-sighted we were and while she hasn't been able to completely set aside her feelings on the matter she's managed to bottle up her disappointment and channel it into lining us up an impressive array of sponsors.

Sure she spends most of her time reminding us how important they are because of our half-baked, full-assed alliance but the fact that she was able to sell sponsors on an alliance she's so strongly against is pretty impressive. I just hope Larkin and I can exceed or at the very least live up to expectations she sold our sponsors on.

"So today's your last training day which means it's your last chance to plug any holes and fill any gaps in your knowledge base as well as being your last chance to impress the other tributes and the game makers in more controlled and busy you'll have your individual sessions which should take the better part of the morning to complete while the afternoon will be dedicated to interviewing rehearsal and outfit coordination with Zipporah and your stylists. James and I will be available to answer any questions you might have about the interview process itself but for the most part, we'll be busy coordinating with and setting up your sponsors."

She's not telling us anything we don't already know but it's still a little unnerving to hear just how little time we have left before the games start and how full of pointlessly frivolous crap those days are going to be. I mean wouldn't it be better for us to spend what amounts to a full day between our individual sessions and the interviews practicing our skills for the arena instead of worrying about how closely my shirt matches my eyes or how closely the suit I'm wearing matches the foliage of a tree?

"So what you're saying is Larkin and I need to squeeze every second of usefulness we can out of today because the next two days are going to be the most pointless and useless days of our lives?"

"I wouldn't say that around Zipporah or your stylists, but that's pretty much what it boils down to yes."

"Well, that sounds fantastic. I just hope Brennan doesn't get any crazy ideas about how I should dress at our wedding from all of this."

"Well if you win Brennan and your stylist can coordinate a flashy, Capitol wedding. Hell if you put on a good enough show you might even be able to convince the President to officiate the ceremony."

"Can we not give him that idea and say we did?"

"If that's how you want to play it then go ahead, but I've said it before and I'll say it again you have an amazing personal story that the Capitol would just love. If you were willing to tell it and play it up this would be significantly easier for you than it is right now."

"That may be true but I'm just as opposed to using my family as a prop now as I was when you brought it up on the train."

"Fine, can I assume this means you're pulling the Larkin discussion off the table too?"

"Why are you so opposed to our alliance? Most mentors would kill for tributes that want to work together but you seem to hate the very idea of us cooperating let alone being allies."

"You want an honest answer to that question or would you rather I lie?"

"I can tell I'm probably going to regret saying this, but I want the truth, Johanna."

"I'm against this alliance because I know for a fact that she doesn't have the slightest chance of walking out of this alive. That's never an easy thing for a mentor to admit about one of their tributes but it's a fact and whether it happens in the bloodbath or during the final showdown Larkin is going to die in the arena, but you don't have to. You're the first tribute from our district since James that has the right mix of talent and appeal to win the games but you can't win by saddling yourself with a lost cause like Larkin."

I honestly can't believe she's willing to refer to her own tribute as a lost cause before we're even finished with training yet. Then again Johanna's never been one to mince words or hold her tongue when someone asks for her opinion and considering she said almost exactly the same thing to me on the train I probably should be surprised that her opinion hasn't changed in the short time we've been in the Capitol. I mean Larkin hasn't done anything to suggest to Johanna or anyone else that she's incompetent but she hasn't done anything to wow her either. Not to mention that while I may not have a problem having the safe, traditional ally like Larkin if Johanna really doesn't believe she has a chance in hell of winning and or that all she'll do is prevent me from winning it makes sense that she's make sure I know how she feels.

She spends the next half a minute glaring at me in a way that's nothing short of a dare for me to find a way to continue arguing my point and while I'd honestly love nothing more than to have a straightforward argument for a change I'm saved the indignity of embarrassing myself by having one with by the timely arrival of the very person the argument would have been about.

"Sorry it took me so long to get ready, I managed to misplace one of my shoes despite the fact that there's almost nowhere in my room to hide it."

"It's not a big deal partner. It just gave Johanna and me a chance to talk a little strategy for today so in reality, it was kind of a good thing that you managed to lose your shoe."

Johanna seems to bristle at my little white lie but it manages to assuage any fear Larkin may have had that I was mad at her so I really don't care. After all, it's not like it's possible for her to hate this alliance any more than she already does but she's too professional and victor starved not to keep doing what she's already doing so I really don't have anything to lose by lying.

"Did the two of you come up with anything specific for us to focus on today or is it going to be more of the same whatever's open that we need to work on like yesterday?"

"Johanna thinks it would be a good idea to for us to work on our fighting skills so unless you have a better idea I'd say that's as good a place to start as any. Not to mention it might be a good idea to go over what I taught you about the hatchet again, just to keep it fresh in your mind and what not."

"Sounds like a plan to me. Did you want to head down now or wait half an hour for the official start time?"

"Let's go down now, after all, we'll have plenty of time to sit around and do nothing for the next two days we might as well take advantage of the training center while we still can."

* * *

 **William "Will" Java III-17(D3M)**

My plan seemed so simple and straightforward when I came up with it; I mean what could be easier than playing the Hunger Games like and actual game? After all the general principle is to survive while the ultimate goal is to win the damn game. So the fact that it's been this damn hard for me to put together a team that's capable of doing what everyone is already trying to do has been a source of endless frustration and two incredibly restless and uncomfortable nights.

I mean I didn't expect this to be easy but I never imagined it would be nearly as hard to find competent tributes for the alliance as it's been so far. It's almost like I'm playing chess while the rest of the tributes are playing marbles, the basic principle is still to win but the way you go about doing it is so different it's almost a foreign concept. Now, in reality, playing on a more cerebrally challenging and stimulating level then someone else can be a benefit but when you're the only one out of a twenty-four person group playing that way the individual advantages I enjoy quickly become one giant overall disadvantage.

To top it all off the one ally I have been able to find so far seems to have a surprisingly deep and slightly shocking lack of understanding as to just what's actually going on right now. I mean he's proven himself a very quick study and incredibly malleable and surprisingly willing to learn anything I tell him to and to do anything I need him to do but it's hard for me to get over his lack of awareness and understanding of the games as a whole. If I didn't know better I'd say he's spent his whole life living under a rock and that's why he's incapable of understanding the reality of the games.

"So what about the boy from Five? I know he'd come with a little baggage after what happened yesterday but he seems like the kind of person who'd be willing to listen to your offer."

"First off it would be our offer, not just mine. We're a team and that means that both of us have to be committed to and invested in anyone we bring aboard. Second I'm not sure the attention he'd bring is worth the contribution he'd bring to the alliance."

"What do you mean?"

"Well after what happened yesterday he's going to be at or near the top of most people's kill list and if we bring him aboard that means we'd move up too. Unless he's some sort of super genius I don't think he'd bring enough value to justify the increase in visibility and attention his presence would bring to the alliance."

"Ok, but if we're not going to invite him then who else is there left to consider? We've already asked and been rejected by Javon, James, Twyla, Keyna, Tepary and even my district partner Tesla. We're quickly running out of options to grow our alliance."

I hate to admit it but he's right, and while I was never concerned with having a big alliance I'm more than a little concerned that as currently constituted my alliance is far too weak to make a serious or even marginally noticeable impact on the games. I mean if we'd been able to convince at least one of the more physically capable and intimidating tributes like Javon, James or Tepary to sign on with us I wouldn't have to worry about this, but as it stands Inigo and I are possibly the least physically threatening alliance in Hunger Games history. Add in the fact that Inigo and I still struggle with fire-starting and most other basic survival skills I'm starting to wonder if I wouldn't be better off abandoning my 'ally' and trying to hook up with a more capable alliance.

Then again would I really be better off as a late addition to an alliance that's probably going to see me as more or less expendable because of my lack of refined physical ability than I am as the de-fact leader of my own alliance? After all, there's no guarantee that any of these other alliances are any more likely to survive the bloodbath than mine is, the careers notwithstanding of course. I guess this is the unpredictability factor of the games that makes anything possible, even someone like me surviving the wrath of and beating out tributes like Docker and Claro for the crown.

"Well, I guess we'll just roll with what we've got and look for options to add to the alliance once the games start. I'm sure even someone as stubborn as Twyla and Tepary will be willing to join after a couple of days of fighting for their lives without any help."

* * *

 **Briar Sycamore-12(D9F)**

I can't believe how easy it is for me to be myself when I'm around Paxx. I mean I was able to tell her all the messed up, mean and downright despicable things I've done in my short life and she never once judged me for what I said, not even when I told her I used to avoid my family in public because they embarrassed me. It's like she's a completely open and receptive person that's willing to listen as I bear the darkest secrets that have been eating me up inside while offering non-accusatory, judgment-free counsel and advice. Now if she was just as good with a fighter as she is a listener we'd be in business.

"I'm just saying a morning star is kind of a big weapon for someone your size to be using."

"I'm bigger then you are Briar."

"Well I'm not trying to use a morning star either so that's kind of a moot point."

"Not when the scythe you're using is just as long if not longer then my morning star is."

"Well, considering I've been using a scythe to harvest wheat since I was nine years old I've learned to compensate for the length a lot better than you can with a weapon you've spent half a day learning."

"Well, what do you suggest then? It's too late for me to learn a ranged weapon and I don't have any experience with any of the lighter hand-to-hand weapons."

Now that's the question we need to answer and despite spending most of last night and the better part of today trying to find the answer I'm still just as stumped as she is. That's why I insisted we spend the first part of the day at the shelter building station; I was hoping that I'd have some sort of epiphany that point us in the right direction but so far all I've been able to come up with is that it's a really bad idea for Paxx to use such a long, heavy and unruly weapon.

"Come on Briar, I thought you were supposed to be the brains of our operation."

"Wouldn't it make more sense for YOU to be the brains? After all, you're the one from the smarty pants district."

"To be fair I had an idea, you're the one that doesn't like it."

"I don't like it because after watching you actually try to use the stupid thing it's obvious that you don't have the upper body strength to use such a heavy weapon effectively. At least not one that's as long as a morning star. What we need to do is find something that's functionally the same as a morning star that better suits your smaller and less muscular frame…."

My comment elicits a small eye roll and a weary smile even as she takes me by the hand and leads me back towards the weapon stations with a surprising sense of urgency and purpose. As soon as we get there she lets go of my hand and spins around to face me with a look of pure exasperation in her eyes that's completely at odds with the happy-go-lucky grin on her face.

"Ok, we need to figure this out so we're not leaving here until the both of us can agree on a weapon that fits me in a way that's acceptable to both of us."

"Paxx if you really want to use the morning star that's fine, I just wanted you to have all the facts before you settled on it as your weapon of choice, especially if you're still planning to use it in your individual session tomorrow."

"I understand that and I'm sorry if that came across as hostile because that wasn't my intention. However, we both know that I'm going to need to know how to use a weapon and fight if I'm going to survive and considering that I haven't even considered learning how to use anything but a morning star I seem to be stuck using it. Unless there's a weapon here that's basically the same but smaller and lighter that is."

I feel like such an idiot right now, like I honestly can't believe it took me standing next to the weapon while Paxx talks about needing something similar to the morning star, which I said in the beginning but that's not important right now, for me to realize how to fix this problem.

I take her by the hand and almost run across the aisle to the mace station where I quickly scoop up the most deadly looking one on the rack and thrust it into her hand with more force than was probably necessary considering how close the two of us are. Initially, she looks skeptical but after a couple of seconds she finally shrugs her shoulders and trots out onto the training floor and takes a couple of tentative swings before caving a dummies head in with a surprisingly brutal strike. She bashes a few more dummies for good measure before returning to me with a look of pure joy on her face despite the fine sheet of sweat rolling down her face and the ragged breaths fighting to escape her lips.

"What took you so long to think of this Ms. Leader?"

The mocking tone of her voice and the playful glint in her eyes is enough to shatter any mock seriousness I might have had in this situation and for a little while the two of us just laugh like the little girls we are instead of the bloodthirsty tributes we're expected to be. However our moment of joy doesn't last for long and before I even know what I'm doing my brain has me leading her towards the scythe station where I scoop up a weapon of my own before making a beeline for the only open holo training room in the center.

"Now that we've found you a suitable weapon it's time to see how well the two of us fight together. We'll start at level one and see how high we can climb."

* * *

 **Deverin Aldous-16(D4F)**

I don't know how much more of Cassia I can take. Everything I do around her is wrong and on the rare occasion where it's not then it's sloppy and unprofessional. Now I don't normally mind being told when I'm doing something wrong, as long as whoever's telling me it's wrong is willing to help me correct the problem but all she does is berate and criticize before fluttering away like the stuck-up princess she is and leaving me to figure out what was wrong and how to fix it on my own. The fact that I'm the only one she seems to feel the need to correct is another issue altogether and just gives me, even more, of a reason to hate being around her.

"Deverin do you really know how to use a spear or are you just pretending to?"

"Yes Cassia, I've been using them to fish since before you even knew what a spear was. Why do you ask?"

"No reason, it's just that during your last sparring session with the trainer you looked a little….Sloppy at times."

Ok, I've taken enough of her shit today to last a lifetime and I'm not going to take any more. This time, she's going to tell what was sloppy or I'll break my spear over her smug little head.

"What about it was 'sloppy' exactly?"

"It wasn't any one thing, more just the general look and impression you gave off during the fight. You looked more like an amateur twirling a stick than an experienced fisher who's been using a spear 'all her life'."

"First off I never said 'all my life' I said I'd been using them since before you knew what a spear was. Second, the trainer seems to think I did fantastic so you'll forgive me if I take the word of someone who spends all of his time fighting over the opinion of a self-obsessed little bitch like you."

"Well excuse me for trying to help out an ally. If you're going to be snotty about it I'll keep my observations and advice to myself next time."

"I don't know what they call help in District Two, but in the rest of the world we don't call offering vague and insulting remarks about a problem without offering specifics on what the problem is or how to fix it help, we call it being a bitch. Helping would be if you said 'Deverin I noticed that when you parried the trainers overhead chop you stepped like this which left you open for a counter attack. If you step like this you end up parrying the strike all the same without opening yourself up for an attack.' Do you see the difference?"

"Where I come from if you're not smart enough to figure out what you're doing wrong on your own you get left behind. They trainers in Four may coddle you and correct your every mistake themselves but in Two, we're expected to fix our problems without someone holding our hand."

"That's sounds like a terrible way to set your trainees up for success."

"Well, you'd better get used to it because as long as I'm leading this alliance we're going to live and die by the same mantra I was trained under."

"Well in that case maybe you should spend more time worrying about your own glaring combat deficiencies and less time worrying about mine."

I'm forced to suppress a snort as her face twists into a mask of fury and frustration while she tries to think up an appropriate response to my statement, but I refuse to give her the chance. Instead, I send my spear sailing into the center of a dummy's head before storming off the floor in a huff as she stands there fuming at me. As I exit the combat floor and head towards the knot tying station there's only one thing on my mind and I can't seem to make it go away no matter how hard I try and despite how awful it is I can't help but smile at the thought.

I'm going to kill Cassia and she's just signed her bloodbath death warrant, and I can't wait to watch the life drain out of her smug eyes. I just hope none of the others are foolish enough to get in my way when the time comes. After all, it would be a damn shame if I had to kill Kerensa or Augustus because they were stupid enough to get between her and the tip of my spear. Then again if they're blind and foolish enough to choose her side over mine then they probably deserve to die almost as much as she does. Not that I'm going to go out of my way to kill them or anything but if they force my hand then I'll do what I have to do and I won't think twice. I may not enjoy it as much as I will killing Cassia but I'll do it all the same.

* * *

 **Frazier Von Haren-17(D12M)**

I don't understand why everyone waited until the last-minute to start taking the combat training seriously. I mean sure Tal told us not to prioritize combat over survival skills but he also told us not to ignore it too. After all, what's the point of knowing how to start a fire with stick and twigs or how to tell the difference between a horse and a mule based on the shape of its prints if you can't hold your own against the arena's mutts not to mention the other tributes?

Then again not everyone is as organized and meticulous as I am so they might not have managed their time as well as they should have. After all the only reason I'm in as good a place as I am is because I was able to plan out every free second of the last three days efficiently enough that I was able to fit in everything I wanted to do and still have time to spare each day to reflect on what I learned while observing the other tributes. Which is what I'm fortunate enough to be doing now while everyone else tries to cram that last little tidbit of information into their already overextended and tired minds.

That's what it looks like the boy from five is trying to do at the first aid station where he's spent the better part of the last hour trying and failing to set and splint a broken leg. Normally I'd offer to help him if only to make the last little bit of training go by a little faster, but after being scolded by Onyx last night about being too friendly and helpful I've gotten a little more cautious and selective about offering to help. That's why I made the decision to turn down a few last-minute alliance offers that I otherwise might have accepted.

I mean I'm pretty sure Onyx is just being paranoid in assuming that everyone still looking for an ally on the last day is just looking for someone to protect them during the bloodbath but considering how many times I've been exploited by people looking to take advantage of my intelligence I can kind of see where he's coming from. Then again the odds say I have a better chance of surviving the bloodbath with a crappy ally than I do alone so it was still a hard decision for me to make. Hell if anyone truly worthy of allying with had asked me I might have joined up despite Onyx's warning but when the best of the five offers I got was from William and Inigo it wasn't as hard to turn them down and stick it out solo as it could have been.

I quickly push today's events and anything else on my mind away as I settle in and start to meditate in an effort to accelerate my cool down and relaxation so I'll have a little time to read and study my notes with Onyx before he has to go work with Ruby. I've only just started to truly relax and unwind when the screeching of the bell that signals the end of the training day tears through my inner calm and shatters the relaxation and peace I just recently attained.

Stifling a groan I bounce back to my feet and fall in line with the mass of tributes exiting the training center and packing the hall in an effort to squeeze into the already overfilled elevator before it closes. I hang back and let a few people shoulder past me before settling in to wait for the herd to thin out so I can avoid being crammed into the elevator like a sardine in a can. The fact that waiting a little longer like this gives me a little more time to destress and relax is just a bonus that I'm more than happy to take and considering that moments like these are about to become a rare potentially dangerous thing I might as well enjoy all the little one I can.

* * *

 **Tesla Brite-15(D5F)**

At least I only have to survive for another few days in this shining hell, but considering how unbearable the last few have been one more day might prove to be one too many. I mean I've never been around so many people who are so awful and disrespectful to each other. Even my escort is an ass with absolutely no qualms about putting Barrett and me down for being 'wastes of space' and 'disappointments'. The only good thing about him is that he stopped talking to us after Barrett threw up yesterday and I jumped to his defense when he took away his food at dinner.

I mean I'm sure he felt bad enough without having someone that's supposed to help him adjust and cope with the stress of being so far from home and marching to his probable death without being scolded for not being able to hold down his lunch while running. I mean really what did he really gain by making Barrett feel like the scum of the earth and lower than dirt that he wouldn't have had without being a jerk?

Despite all of this, I can't help but feel a little pity for all of these terrible people as I crawl into bed and start to realize just how hard it's got to be to go through life constantly competing for and striving for attention from the people around you. At least I was fortunate enough to realize how useless I am and how pointless my existence is at a young enough age that I never had to worry about all of that. For the first time in my life, I feel the slight tingle of joy at the thought that someone besides my mom and sister might be living a life that's more pity worthy than ours and for the first time in as long as I can remember I fall asleep quickly with a smile on my face.

* * *

 **A/N: Well everyone that's a wrap for training which means we're one step closer to the start of the games :) I hope everyone is as excited as I am to get the Games going.**

 **Now as promised I put up a poll for who you'd like to see get a sponsor gift up on my profile but as you can imagine there's a string attached to this little vote and it's that the winners have to survive the bloodbath to get their gift. I know it's not fair but I don't see what use a dead tribute would have for a weapon or food :)**

 **The poll will be open until after the interviews so you have time if you'd like to wait for the scores before deciding who deserves your support :)**

 **Other than that please review and I'll be looking for all of your smiling faces this weekend or early next week for the Individual Sessions and Scores! :D**


	18. On Display(Individual Sessions)

**Kerensa Oddette-18(D1M)**

Considering how difficult and unpredictable the last three days have been I'm surprisingly calm as I stride confidently down the hall and through the training centers massive double doors where the game makers are waiting patiently for me to begin my individual session. Maybe the fact that I get to go first makes this easier for me but for some reason, I'm as relaxed and loose as I've been in a long time. Normally being this, confident would make me nervous but after spending three days dealing with the simmering discontent and distrust that's poisoning my alliance it's nice to be in a situation where everything is simple and straightforward. The fact that I also have complete control over my situation is just a bonus.

Then again it doesn't matter if I'm relaxed or high-strung as long as I put on a good show and score well no one will care how I felt going into the session. I stop at the edge of the training floor and take a couple of deep breaths before squaring up and walking as confidently and purposefully as I can towards the center of the room where a couple of trainers I assume are here to supervise and assist me are speaking with some of the game makers perched on the balcony overlooking the floor.

Within a couple of seconds of my reaching the waiting trainers a surprisingly regal and confident looking woman with a buzzed head and several exotic and beautiful tattoos covering her pale face emerges from the crowd and strolls to the front of the balcony where she waits patiently for the last vestiges of conversation to die down before turning her obviously artificial violet gaze on me.

"Welcome Ms. Oddette, I'm Head Gamemaker Celine Minos and this will be your individual training session. You'll have ten minutes to demonstrate your chosen skill or skills for us and while it's not mandatory to use all of that time it's highly encouraged. Do you have any questions before we begin?"

"No ma'am."

"Then your time begins….Now."

As soon as the n of the word now leaves her mouth I'm making a beeline towards the poisons station that's been haphazardly thrown up next to a half dozen other stations that are impossible to identify because of the disorganized way everything is set up. The clutter makes it a challenge just to get to the poisons and even when I manage to get to them I'm forced to waste even more of my precious time sorting through the vials for any sign of the ones I decided to use for my demonstration. Fortunately, for me, I luck out and I'm able to find all three distinctly different but similar looking poisons I need without much of a hassle. After finding them I quickly scoop up three small brushes and some mixing bowls from the camouflage station and a mace from the weapons rack before laying out my supplies and dropping to the ground to start my work.

I carefully remove the lids from the three vials of poison before dumping the contents of each one into a separate bowl and tossing the empty vials aside. Once I've got the poisons laid out before me I take my mace in one hand and one of the brushes in the other and carefully smear the poison over what amounts to a third of my mace before tossing the brush in the bowl and repeating the process with a clean brush and an uncovered part of the mace. The whole process takes maybe two minutes and as I toss the final brush aside I glance up at the clock hanging from the gamemakers balcony where I'm relieved to discover that I still have just a fraction less than five minutes left in my session.

Relieved that it took me almost a full minute less to prepare my weapon today than it had yesterday I quickly get back to my feet and stroll confidently over to the area where the training dummies are currently waiting for me to obliterate them. I move into the center of the dummies and take a couple of tentative practice swings before coiling myself up like a spring and exploding out at the nearest dummy with as surprisingly ferocious yell.

I spend the next several minutes dancing through the sea of dummies delivering everything from vicious and fatal head shots to glancing shots that would be nothing more than an annoyance if it weren't for the various poisons each of my shots leaves behind on my target. Finally, a loud buzzing noise screeches out of the overhead speakers and I immediately bring myself to a stop and return my weapon to its place on the rack before sprinting back to my starting point in the center of the room.

I take a minute to catch my breath while the head gamemaker talks to a few people before spinning around and offering me a surprisingly warm though slightly unnerving smile.

"Excellent work Ms. Oddette. I must say that was a very….Imaginative and innovative way to make up for your lack of physical strength."

I offer her and the other gamemakers a wide smile and a polite bow before practically skipping out of the center with a self-satisfied smirk on my face. Part of me can't believe how well that went but considering how diligently I prepared for this I'm not nearly as surprised as I should be. After all, while my other allies were bickering and acting like children I was readying myself for this and it looks like my dedication and hard work is starting to pay off. After how well this went I can't wait to see my score!

* * *

 **Paxx Carthage-15(D3F)**

It's beyond unfair that I have to be the first non-career to have an individual session. I mean how in the world can I possibly measure up to the four well-trained and highly skilled tributes that went before me or the massive brute from Four that's waiting in the wings to blow everyone away? It's almost like they want an excuse to give tributes from District Three crappy scores and having us go almost smack dab in the middle of the districts that almost always boast the highest scorers is as easy a way to do it.

Unfortunately it doesn't really matter how unfair and stupid I think this is because it's the lot I'm stuck with and if I want to have a chance to survive the Games I'm going to have to find a way to stand out from the rest of the non-careers on top of being memorable enough that the gamemakers don't lose me in the career shuffle.

Then again there is a slim chance that Augustus or Cassia could have fallen flat on their faces so hard that the gamemakers have severely lowered their expectations. I mean it's not likely but I'd much rather do my session on the assumption that they did instead of the more likely scenario that they both blew it out of the water and I'm going to have to wrestle a giant while lassoing the moon just to get on the radar.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts and back to reality by the sound of my name being called over the intercom as my stomach jumps into my throat and threaten to spill itself all over the floor. I do my best to bury my uncertainties and calm my nerves as I slowly rise out of my seat and exit the holding room I've spent the better part of the last hour crammed into with the other tributes and start the long and uncomfortably silent walk down the hall towards the training center.

As I go I run through my plan for my session one more time in an effort to make sure I don't forget any of it but by the time I place my hand on the massive double doors and start to push them open I've all but forgotten what it was I planned to do. Unfortunately, I'm not given the chance to really try to remember what I had planned because as soon as I enter the room a pale lady with a tattoo-covered face starts to talk in a tone that's almost too soft for me to hear.

"I….I'm sorry ma'am but I….I can't hear you."

She rolls her eyes and offers what I'm sure is an unnecessarily rude and snide remark to a couple of the gamemakers standing around her before moving to the front of the balcony and all but yelling at me in response.

"IS THIS BETTER?!"

Her unnecessary screaming embarrasses me far more than it probably should and leaves me unable to offer up anything more substantial than a timid little nod in answer to her question."

"GOOD. NOW AS I WAS SAYING YOU'LL HAVE TEN MINUTES TO DEMONSTRATE YOUR CHOSEN SKILL AND YOUR TIME WILL START AS SOON AS I FINISH TALKING!"

It takes me a couple of seconds to process what it is she said a few more for my body to catch up with my mind and start moving so by the time I finally get in gear and start moving towards the trap and snare station I've wasted the better part of my fist minute. Fortunately, it doesn't take me that long to find the necessary supplies for the leg hold trap I want to demonstrate and before my second minute is even half gone I'm crouching down and trying to get my trap set up.

Unfortunately, I'm so frazzled that rush myself and end up screwing up what's supposed to be an extremely simple trap. I start to panic as my eyes continually dart back and forth between my work and the clock that continues to count down unabated no matter how many times I mess up and it's not until my fifth try at making my trap ends in failure that I realize why I'm having so much trouble.

"Calm down and focus Paxx. It's not bad yet but if you don't get this trap done and demonstrated before your time expires it's going to be."

I take a couple of deep breaths in an effort to calm myself before turning my full attention to the work in front of me as I set my mind to the task of finishing this trap no matter what it takes. Before long my hands are moving so quickly it's almost impossible for my brain to keep up with what it is they're doing but I force myself not to worry and trust my abilities and with three minutes to spare I finally manage to complete my trap.

I allow myself to breathe a small sigh of relief before quickly running over to the dummy area and setting up the trap for demonstration as the eyes of several gamemakers follow me with surprising interest. Once I have everything set up I grab one of the first aid practice dummies and carefully position him in a standing position with his leg in the trap before shifting his weight and causing the trap to snap around the dummies ankle before tearing him away from me and suspending him upside down in the middle of the room.

I quickly check the clock and find that I still have just a hair over half a minute left so I sprint over to the weapons rack and grab a relatively vicious looking mace that's covered in bumps before running back and delivering a couple of blows to the dummy's head and chest before the screech of a buzzer stops me dead in my tracks.

I move to cut the dummy down but a trainer walks over and waves me away before proceeding to cut the dummy down and return it himself. Instead, I quickly return my mace before turning my attention back to the gamemakers watching from the balcony only to find all of them are too interested in whatever it is that's happening outside my sight to bother with me.

For a moment I just stand there a fidget as I'm unsure of what I'm supposed to do. As the seconds continue to tick by I start to worry that I was so bad they forgot about me but I'm spared the indignity of asking for further instruction by the same trainer that cut the dummy down. He places his hand on my shoulder and quietly escorts me to the door while the other trainers on the floor start to set everything back up for Will's session. Once we reach the doors I look up and offer him a thankful smile before quickly making my way to the elevator before anyone has the chance to stop me.

* * *

 **Docker Henderson-18(D4M)**

I've been waiting for this moment since the second I heard my name at the reaping but all of this waiting is starting to get to me. I seriously can't imagine what it is that Deverin could have possibly done that's taking them this long to clean up but it must have been seriously impressive, at least that's what I'm assuming anyway. After all, if I assume she did amazing it gives me that much more incentive to go in there and destroy anything and everything in sight just to show her up. I mean that's what I was planning to do anyway but the added motivation of needing to be extra vicious and brutal to outdo her is a surprisingly powerful motivator. Not that I honestly care what my score is or what the gamemakers think of my session.

"Docker Henderson, report to the training center for your individual evaluation. I say again Docker Henderson report to the training center for your individual evaluation."

Finally, if they'd made me wait much longer I might have had to release a little of my pent up enthusiasm on one of these pathetic twerps, probably the little shit from Five that couldn't help but toss his cookies during training. Considering that he's at the top of my 'make them bleed' list it might even be a good idea to soften him up a little bit so that he'll bleed easier once the fun starts. I let the idea of him screaming and begging for mercy as I bleed him slowly energize me as I throw open the doors to the training center and stroll into the middle of the room like the conquering hero I am and if the looks on the faces of most of the gamemakers are any indication I've already made quite an impression just by walking into the room.

Well if that was enough to impress them I'll have them stunned silent by the time I'm done with my session. Unfortunately, the start of said session is being delayed by some woman with a face that I firmly believe was decorated exclusively by a drunk monkey, I mean how else could she justify having that mess covering her face? Then again I might be letting my preference for seeing people's faces bruise and swell up as I beat them bloody and with all of those tattoos I wouldn't be able to enjoy that. I guess I'm lucky that all of the other tributes have clean faces that'll allow me to admire my before and after work once we're in the arena.

"Do you have any questions before we begin Mr. Henderson?"

"I have no questions but if you're willing to indulge me I do have a request."

"Fine but hurry up, we have eight more districts to get through."

"Is there any way I can have access to an anchor for my demonstration?"

"What could you possibly need an anchor to show us, Mr. Henderson?"

"Using one will allow me to more effectively display my chosen skills to you and your staff ma'am."

"Very well, someone find this gentleman and anchor."

It takes a little longer for them to find me an anchor than it probably should but it ends up being worth the wait when I wrap my hands around the cast iron beauty the bring me.

"Because of the delay in finding your requested equipment, I'm cutting you allotted time in half. You'll have five minutes to display your chosen skill and it will begin….Now."

On the n of the word now the clock above the gamemakers balcony starts to count down even as I scan the area and attempt to judge the distance between me and the assembled targets and dummies currently set up in the middle of the room. One I've got a rough idea of the distance I take a couple of deep breaths before clutching the anchor with both hands and sending it sailing through the air towards the dummies with an enraged snarl.

My shot is right on target as just a couple of seconds after throwing the anchor it crashes into the closest dummy and breaks it down into a mushy pulp. I let a satisfied grin spread across my face before quickly sprinting across the room and picking my weapon back up and splitting the nearest dummy in half as I cleave clean through its body as well as the metal support stand underneath.

I spend the next three and a half minutes destroying every dummy in the room before the buzzer finally rings out to signal the end of my session. I drop the anchor on the floor next to the most recently eviscerated dummy with a huff before stalking back to the area in front of the gamemakers balcony where almost every eye is currently fixated on the mess I've just made. Finally after what seems like an eternity of me standing there with sweat pouring down my face and my breathing fighting to return to normal the woman from earlier moves back to the front of the viewing balcony and addresses me with a look of admiration in her violet eyes.

"You said your session would be worth the wait and you didn't disappoint. Now it's not often I say this and truly mean it but well done Mr. Henderson, well done."

* * *

 **Twyla Monroe-14(D8F)**

As soon as District Four finished up the once unimaginable wait time between the calling of one tribute and the next has gotten significantly shorter. I mean there's still a stupid amount of waiting and sitting around going on but at least it's started to get less ridiculous. I mean it's not like most of us are really going to get that much higher a score by taking our sweet ass time then we are if we blow through the session and get out before the gamemakers get board with us.

Then again I might be letting my angst get the better of me at a time when I should be trying to be more cautious and reserved. I mean if there's one thing Thomas has tried to drill into my head over the last few days it's that sometimes stopping and thinking is a better offensive move than charging in head first and risking everything without a plan. I mean he's wrong and his advice pretty much boils down to doing nothing when the situation calls for action but this does seem like one of those times he might have been talking about.

"Twyla Monroe, report to the training center for your individual evaluation. I say again Twyla Monroe report to the training center for your individual evaluation."

As soon as I hear the announcement I'm up and moving and by the time they're finished I'm pushing the doors open and walking onto the floor as quickly and confidently as I can. Unfortunately, I'm so anxious to get this done and over with that they're not done clearing the carnage from Bryden's session yet. This forces me to spend a couple of very tense and awkward minutes staring up at the assembled clowns and side-show freaks that make the majority of the escorts look like normal people until at long last one of them, a pale woman with hair that's somehow shorter than mine and intricate tattoos dancing across her face steps forward and begrudgingly welcomes me to my session.

"Thank you for gracing us with your presences Ms. Monroe. I'm Celine Minos and as the presiding Head Gamemaker, it's my pleasure to welcome you to your individual session. You'll have ten minutes to display your chosen skill or skills for those of us assembled. Do you have any questions before we begin?"

I offer her a dismissive nod in response before she offers me a slight nod as the clock hanging from the balcony starts to tick away. As soon as the clock starts moving I take off running as fast as I can towards the jumbled mess that is the camouflage station while trying to figure out if I'll have enough time to mix the ingredients, paint myself and still have time to show off what I've learned with a blowgun.

As soon as I reach the station my heart drops as I realize how unlikely it is that I'm going to be able to find the necessary supplies in this mess, mix everything up, apply it correctly and have time to show my combat skills in the short amount of time I've got. For what seems like an eternity I'm honestly too indecisive and torn between showing off how I fight and how I can hide and survive that before I know it I've wasted almost a minute and still haven't done a thing.

Gritting my teeth I swallow what little of my pride my indecisiveness hasn't destroyed before scooping up a couple of mixing bowls and some of the paint and setting myself to the task of trying to adequately camouflage myself in the little time I have left. Fortunately I'm able to get most of the mixing done without much strain and while it takes me a little longer to paint myself up then I thought it would, mostly due to the fact that I don't have any trainers or random tributes to help me reach some of the spots on my back and what not I still manage to finish up and tactically hide myself in the woodland area with just a few seconds before the buzzer clangs out to signal the end of my time.

"Excellent work Ms. Monroe. Not every tribute can master the intricacies of the forest patterns and in all my years you're the first non-District Seven tribute to do so."

I pop out of my hiding place and offer a slightly sarcastic bow of gratitude before quickly making my way towards the elevator and impatiently jamming my finger into the button in an effort to make the lift hurry up and arrive. I need to get upstairs and clean up before my stylist or god forbid my escort see me and decide that I need to be dressed up like this for my interview tomorrow. I mean they're all pretty stupid so I wouldn't put it past them to think dressing like this is a good idea and while I'm more than willing to look like and make a fool of myself to win this thing even I have my limits and dressing like this for an interview on national t.v. is one of them. At least I think it is anyway.

* * *

 **Mazie Vernon-14(D10F)**

I can't believe how many people fell asleep during my session. I mean I knew going in I wasn't going to be as entertaining and interesting as some of the other tributes but I never imagined that I'd be so boring that I'd actually be able to bore someone to sleep let alone over half the gamemakers. I mean if this wasn't an absolute disaster for me and my prospects of living I might even be a little impressed but the simple fact is it does affect my survival and with a showing like the one I just had my remaining time is probably counted in hours instead of the days I've been hoping for.

Then again maybe it's not as bad as it seems, I mean it's certainly not good but I suppose it could always be worse. I mean I didn't forget how to treat burns or how to make my non-perishable edible plant paste so at least I have that going for me. At least that's what I keep telling myself anyway.

After my session ended I was sent back to the suite to wait for the scores and to my surprise, no one but the avox attendants were here when I got back. Being alone gave me the chance to relax and enjoy a little peace and quiet for the first time since I got here while unwinding with a mug of hot chocolate and these wonderful little things called marshmallows. In fact, I've just poured myself a second glass and dropped the little balls of white fluff into the cup when the elevator door shoots open and James comes stomping into the room with Wren and Paige hot on his heels.

"James you need to take a couple of deep breaths and try to calm down. Paige and I both agree that there's no way things are going to end up as badly as you think they are if what you've told us about your session is true."

"Considering it took me five minutes to find my shield in that mess of weapons and then once I had my weapons I proceeded to throw my sword across the room where it just missed impaling itself in one of the instructor's legs. How could it honestly have gone any worse than that it did?"

"Well….I suppose you could have impaled the trainer or spent the entire time looking for your shield instead of just half of it."

"So you're saying I should judge my session as a success based on the fact that I didn't injure the trainer or waste the entire ten minutes searching for the one weapon set I know how to use?"

"I'm saying that in the grand scheme of things having to look for your weapon and then accidentally losing your grip while still demonstrating above average proficiency with it isn't as bad as you're making it seem."

"You're assuming that everyone else performed at or below their expectations, the problem is what happens if someone completely unexpected blows them away and makes me look all the worse by comparison?"

"That's a chance that everyone in the games has to take James."

"Well, maybe I'm not as comfortable gambling with my life as you seem to be."

"Paige and I are trying to help you, James. We're trying to help both of you."

This is the first time my presence has been acknowledged since the three of them walked in and I'm caught more than a little off guard when I look up from the chocolate filled mess that is my last marshmallow and all three of them are staring at me with looks ranging from inquisitive to completely uninterested on their faces. At first, I'm not sure if they're waiting for me to say something or if they're just using me as a prop to justify a break in the conversation so they can think of new things to say and while I'm praying it's the latter in my gut I know it's the former. Unfortunately, I don't have a clue what to say in such a tense and highly emotional situation and in an effort to avoid saying anything at all I scoop my last marshmallow out and pop it in my mouth before anyone can directly ask me to chime in.

My decision to eat instead of participating in the conversation seems to put an end to their intention of including me and within a few seconds, the three of them are back to talking as if I'm not even there which gives me the freedom to slip out of the room and refill my drink. I return a few minutes later with a full cup and another handful of mini-marshmallows only to find that Wren and James have left and it's only Paige and me in the room.

"Hey kid, I was hoping you were just getting a refill and not making a break for it because of the argument."

"Well, to be honest, I did consider going up to my room and hiding until the results started."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't. After all, it's better for us to discuss your session before we see your score so I can get a roundabout estimate of what you might have scored and start planning how best to sell it to your sponsors."

"I….I have sponsors?"

"Well, of course, you have sponsors silly. They may not be as rich or as numerous as the careers but even you have people lining up to sponsor you in the arena."

I never dreamed that I'd actually have someone interested in supporting me in the games let alone an entire list but I guess I'm more marketable than I thought and this is one of the few times I'm glad I was wrong about something. I just hope I'm able to keep them on my side after they find out I put some of the gamemakers to sleep. Then again if my score is as bad as I'm expecting it to be I might not have to worry about that.

"Now we don't have a whole lot of time but I need you to tell me how your session went in as much detail as you can. Try to make me feel like I was in the room with you when you were demonstrating your skills."

"Well, I guess the best place to start is with the fact that more than a few of them had fallen asleep by the time I finished."

"Ok, that's probably not a good thing but it may not have been your fault. Where they awake when you started or were some of them already asleep?"

"Now that you mention it I think a few of them might have already nodded off before I started. I can't be a hundred percent sure but there's a pretty strong possibility that they were already asleep or at the very least close to it."

"Well for your sake let's hope it was District Nine that put them to sleep and not you. Now tell me everything else you can, and remember, no detail is unimportant."

* * *

 **Javon Lykes-18(D11M)**

In the two or so hours since the end of my session, I've been able to come to one inescapable conclusion that if what I did wasn't good enough for the gamemakers then Ruby and Frazier are going to have to perform nothing short of a sure-fire miracle to get a decent reaction out of them. I mean I didn't expect my show of strength and dexterity to wow everyone but the simple fact that I was able to tap out two of the three opponents I grappled with and fight the other to a draw in such a short amount of time had to warrant a better reaction than the half-assed one I got. I mean those were supposed to be the three best hand-to-hand trainers in the Capitol and I managed to beat two of them and still have the energy to fight off the other and all I get is was what amounts to an at-a-boy.

Then again considering that I was the twenty-second tribute whose session they've had to sit through and none of them fell asleep can be constituted as a win and in the end that's really all I can ask for at this point. I mean I'd obviously have preferred to wow and impress the gamemakers instead of just not boring them but at this point, I guess I'd rather have all of them awake and mildly interested then a few riveted and the rest dismissive and asleep.

Then again it really doesn't matter why they were uninterested in what I did or even what my score ends up being, as long as I'm confident and do what I'm supposed to do I'll be fine regardless of whether I score a twelve or a zero. I mean I'm not hoping for a crap score but as long as I don't let the score define my chances and treat it as the arbitrary number it is I have nothing to worry about. At least that's how I hope it works out.

I walk out of my room and head downstairs where a very apprehensive and flustered looking Violetta is busy trying to get Tepary to tell her how her session went while Honorius and our stylists pour over outfit ideas for tomorrow interviews on the other side of the room. I quickly pour myself a glass of water before plopping down in the armchair directly across from Tepary looks like she's about half a second away from exploding on our mentor.

"I just want you to tell me what you did and how you think everything went. Is that really so much for your mentor to ask of you young lady?"

"It wouldn't be if you didn't expect me to give you a second by second breakdown of what went on instead of the overview I've given you three times already."

"If you would give me more than 'I did a little spear work and threw in some plant related stuff to fill out the time' I wouldn't have to ask you so many questions."

"What else is there for me to tell? I've never been good at reading people and I'm not in the mood to deal with this shit before the scores even come out. So do me a favor and get off my back and just leave me the hell alone before I make you leave me alone."

I'm pretty sure she said that louder than she meant to as it not only managed to draw the inquisitive gazes of Honorius and the stylists but one of the peacekeepers standing by the elevator who quickly draws his stun baton and all but sprints across the room to place himself between Tepary and Violetta. For a couple of seconds, I'm almost positive I'm going to see my district partner get stunned unconscious for the second time in less than a week but a few soft words from Violetta are enough to defuse the situation before the guard is forced to use his weapon.

Instead, he quickly deactivates and sheaths it before returning to his post next to the elevator all while never taking his eyes off Tepary. Once he's back in place Violetta quickly tries to further de-escalate the situation by turning away from and completely ignoring Tepary while the others go back to trying to figure out what the two of us are going to wear tomorrow.

"So Javon are you in the mood to answer my questions or should we just sit here in silence until the broadcast starts?"

"Well, I don't really have a whole lot to tell either but seeing as I've never been a big fan of awkward silence…..Ask away."

"For starters what did you show them and how do you think you did?"

"I did a little grappling with the hand-to-hand and wrestling trainers."

"Is that it?"

"It is, unfortunately. I was hoping to show off some of my smarts by building a water purifier like the one we use back home but I struggled with the last fight and I ran out of time."

"Well that's unfortunate but it sounds like you have a good showing overall and that's what matters."

"Well, when you put it that way I guess I agree. I would have liked to show them how well-rounded I am, though."

"It's important to be well-rounded in the games themselves but traditionally the gamemakers tend to base the scoring on flash and flare rather than substance. That's why I told the two of you to balance out but make sure you shine when all eyes are on you and it sounds like that's exactly what you did."

I can't help but let a little smile creep across my face at her comforting and very pleasing words and while I'd still rather be seen as a balanced tribute and not the one trick brute they probably think I am she does have a point and it's the same one I've been trying to make to myself since my session ended. It doesn't matter what you show the gamemakers so much as it matters what you know you can do and with all the time and effort I put into survival skills I'm pretty confident in my ability to run the table and walk out of the arena alive. I just hope I end up with a good enough score to back up my confidence.

* * *

 **A/N: Well that takes care of the sessions and it means we're only 2 to 3 chapters away from the start of the games :D I hope all of you are as excited and pumped as I am for them to finally start as I have some fun twists and turns in store not to mention the chance to see the tributes fight to the death for the crown in one of my all time favorite settings :)**

 **Other than that don't forget to review the chapter and if you haven't already voted in the poll on my profile do so as I'll be announcing the top 2 finishers and the recipients of sponsor gifts in the note of the next chapter :) I'll be looking for all of your smiling faces later this week for the next update :D**


	19. Moment of Truth(Indv Session Scores)

**Lanteia Cintas(Master of Ceremonies)**

"Good evening Panem and welcome to Hunger Games Tonight. Now as I'm sure all of you know we're at that special time of year where the Games are just around the corner and as always that means it's time to see just how all of our lovely little tributes stack up against each other….As always here to help us do that is our amazing Head Gamemaker Celine Minos, Celine welcome to the show."

"Thank you Lanteia it's a pleasure to be here again."

"Now I know how busy this time of year is for you so I appreciate you taking the time to be here with us and I promise not to take up to much of your valuable time."

"Lanteia this is our fourth year doing this and I'd hoped that by now you'd realize that I'm begging you to take up some of my time. After all, I'd much rather spend my time here with you then back at the command center questioning my decision to place a tree here or a rock there for the seventh time."

"Well, in that case, I promise to needle you with every question I can think of to make sure the audience has all the information they can handle and then some and I guess I'll start right now by asking how the lovely tributes of District One fared in their sessions today."

"Well as you know District One is a hotbed of talent and this year is no and Claro both displayed extremely well-rounded skill sets rooted in their districts traditional power bases while dabbling in some things we're not used to seeing out of them. With that in mind, we were able to give the two of them matching scores of eight which serves to underscore their ability and the impressiveness of some of the other tributes we'll be seeing down the road."

"Well it's safe to say you've piqued my curiosity with that little tidbit about what's to come but I'll try to contain my excitement and what better way to do that then by traveling to District Two and checking up on our brave little guardians? Would you be so kind as to tell us how Cassia and Augustus did this year?"

"It would be a pleasure and as I'm sure all of us have come to expect District Two once again set the bar high for not only the other careers but for all the tributes. Cassia displayed a combination of intelligence and strength that's rare to find in an eighteen year old let alone someone a full two years younger which helped her land a score of nine and while Augustus didn't quite live up to her standard he still did phenomenally well in landing a seven especially considering he's the youngest career at the tender age of fifteen."

"Correct me if I'm wrong Celine but I've always figured that the younger tributes and especially young careers would be harder to score because of the difficulty in separating actual skill from potential. Do you find that to be the case or is it just me?"

"I wouldn't say it's harder so much as it's more frustrating. After all it can be torture to see an amazing tribute squander their chance of winning by refusing to use all the tools at their disposal and that happens across the age spectrum but it tends to happen more with younger tributes who try to emulate their way to victory instead of finding a way that works for their particular skill set."

"Well, one district that never seems to have a problem thinking on its feet and adapting is District Three which also happens to be the home of our reigning champion Quanta Bomm. So how is our little darling fairing in her first year as a mentor and do you think we could be on the verge of a District Three dynasty?"

"I don't know about a dynasty but if there's ever been a year for District Three to repeat as champions this is the one as both Paxx and William are primed to make an incredible run in this year's games. Paxx is not only incredibly bright but she's also proven she has the ability to overcome adversity and misfortune and all of this and so many other little things played into her receiving a relatively solid score of five. Her partner William also acquitted himself fairly well and while he's not nearly as physically capable as some of the other boys his brains more than makeup for what he lacks in brawn and that led him to receive a respectable score of four."

"Well I know one boy that's got brawn in spades and that's District Four's Docker Henderson and as you can imagine I and the rest of Panem have been captivated by him ever since the reapings and I'm dying to hear how he and his district partner Deverin did."

"Well unsurprisingly the two of them put up the highest combined score and the highest aggregate score this year and it's not even close. Deverin showed a wide array of talents and abilities that remind all of us why she was pegged as of the early favorite and while her score of eight was lower than Cassia's nine it's still on par with the eights the pair from District One snatched. Now Docker, on the other hand, took on the age old adage that offensive steals the show but defense makes victors and obliterated it with a showing, unlike anything I've ever seen. He was fast, vicious, meticulous, and above all controlled and when you add all those things together it was easy for us to hand him the highest score of the year with an eleven."

"Well that's certainly an eye opener and I know everyone else is probably as curious as I am as to why an eleven and not a perfect score of twelve? What is it that he was lacking that knocked him down from perfection to extremely amazing?"

"Well with Docker it wasn't what he did so much as what he didn't do. Scoring a twelve is supposed to represent that a tribute is the epitome of what every tribute should strive to be and while he's an impressive physical specimen he's still got gaps in his abilities that while not as glaring or noticeable as some are there none the less. That's why we gave him an eleven and not a perfect twelve."

"I guess I understand where you're coming from and I have to say there's a certain simplicity to that way of looking at things. But enough about Docker and his score we still have eight districts to get through and I think it's time for us to hear about the little spark plugs from Five. How did Tesla and Barrett fair this year?"

"Well for every good there has to be a bad and unfortunately for them the task of being said bad district this year fell to Five. Both Tesla and Barrett struggled to find a groove for most of training and that unfortunately carried over to their session and it led them to receive the lowest scores of the year with Tesla receiving a two and Barrett a score of one."

"Those are surprisingly low scores for a district that while it might struggle to place tributes at the top of the charts has a proven record of providing average to above average tributes on a yearly basis. In your professional opinion what led to this dramatic collapse from a normally stable and capable district?"

"I'm not in a position to speculate but if I had to guess I'd say it's just part of the normal cycle that all districts go through from time to time where two woefully unprepared tributes get picked in the same year."

"Well here's hoping that District Six fairs better than Five did and can help raise the scores out of the gutter and get the Games back on track."

"Well, Lanteia I can guarantee that you're not going to be disappointed as Keyna and Perriwood both brought us back into the middle of the pack with good but not great showings over the last few days. Perriwood who prefers to go by Perry brought a completely different and unique way of doing things to the table and while he didn't do any one thing spectacularly he did show us a well-rounded repertoire that when coupled with his ingenuity led us to give him a six.

"Now his partner Keyna was a little harder to score as at times it felt like she was intentionally trying to screw up in an effort to depress her score and by extension the attention she receives from the other tributes. The only problem with that view is that we're only supposed to score the tributes on what they show us they can do and not what we think or even know they can do so we were forced to give her a five with the caveat that she should probably have been scored much higher than she was."

"Well, regardless I'm looking forward to seeing how both of them fair as they're both wild cards in my book. But now let's hop on one of District Six's bullet trains and hop over to the land of tall tall trees and the hardy people who work them in District Seven. How did little Larkin and dapper Bryden fair?"

"Well as they normally do the tributes of District Seven set the bar high for the non-career districts and if not for an exceptional performance that we'll get to a bit later they probably would have set the non-career mark for combined and aggregate scores. Larkin proved just how deceptive and mischievous she could be by using her small size and quick reflexes to make off with a plethora of supplies and equipment despite the presence of motion sensor alarms and if it hadn't been for one little fall that triggered a handful of the alarms she most likely would have scored a point or two higher than the four she ended up with.

"Bryden, on the other hand, showed that he's the muscle of the operation while showing a surprisingly deep and complex thought process and the ability to think on his feet and implement extremely intricate plans on the fly. That coupled with his physical ability and mastery of the ax helped convice us to give him one of the two sevens we handed out to the non-careers."

"Well considering how impressive Bryden has looked I can't say I'm surprised that he did so well and if Larkin is half as capable as she is adorable the two of them will be quite fearsome. But let's keep the ball rolling and head into the heart of Panem's fashion industry and check in on our little delightful little tributes from Eight."

"Well District Eight has always been a tough district for us to score and this year was no different as both Twyla and Inigo brought innovative ideas and wonderful personalities that left everyone in the room thoroughly impressed. Twyla showed a keen knack for hiding herself and that was despite the difficulty she had in the early going while Inigo brought an open mind and an inquisitive personality to the games that we rarely see in tributes as old as he is. All in all, both of them did admirably and we were easily able to give Twyla a five and Inigo a three."

"I'm excited to see what the two of them have in store for us once the Games start and I'm sure everyone else is too. But let's forge ahead and push into the last third of our scores with the spunky little tykes from Nine Briar and Hudson."

"Well, fortunately, these two were able to keep the train from coming off the tracks completely but neither of them was able to live up to the expectations they had coming in and as a result, both of them ended up on the low side of the spectrum. Briar did show off a surprisingly large array of skills but she never seemed comfortable with any one skill and at times she seemed out of her element entirely which is why we were forced to knock a few points off and give her a score of four.

"Hudson, on the other hand, was extremely calm and confident during his session and chose to show us a skill he'd clearly put a lot of time into mastering. The only downside for him is that his particular skill of reading game trails and setting small game traps is more of a complementary skill than a primary one and that did adversely affect his score which ended up mirroring his district partners score of four."

"That's unfortunate but not entirely unexpected considering how young they both are and that they're from a district that tends to struggle to put out quality tributes on a consistent basis."

"That's true but at the very least they've managed to avoid being labeled the weakest district for a district record third consecutive year."

"Well I guess that's something and we've seen tributes win with lower scores than five so who knows. But let's leave the wheat fields of Nine behind and travel down to the fields and pastures of Ten and see how our little buckaroos Mazie and James fared."

"Well as you might expect Ten provided us a bit of a mixed bag as James was thoroughly impressive despite being noticeable nervous while Mazie seemed calm but provided us with a less than stellar performance. Now that's not to say she did bad by any means but her skills were such that we were unable to give her anything higher than a three despite her spunk and determination.

"James, on the other hand, was frazzled and a little bit uptight for most of his session but he still managed to push his better qualities to the forefront and in the end he ended up with a six which is just a hair short of the seven Bryden got earlier."

"It sounds like James might be one to watch going forward and I wouldn't discount Mazie either. Am I wrong to assume that both of them are viable contenders?"

"To be fair any of the tributes can be seen as viable contenders if a few things go their way. The question is who do you think has the skill and determination to take a disadvantage and turn it into an advantage? Quanta did it last year and she ended up as our newest victor while a slew of more talented tributes fell in her wake."

"I see your point and I have a few more questions but I'll save them for after the rest of the scores have been unveiled. Speaking of which I think it's time to unveil the scores for District Eleven. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Indeed I do and it should come as no shock to anyone that Tepary and Javon recorded the highest combined score for their district in thirty years. Tepary ended up with the lower of the two scores with a seven which ties her with Bryden for the second highest non-career score while Javon was absolutely amazing as he powered his way to a non-career high score of eight."

"It looks like District Eleven has unseated District Seven and catapulted itself right to the top of the leaderboards but I'm curious as to how District Twelve fared. Did Twelve send us some diamonds in the rough or are we stuck with two more lumps of coal from the little district that could?"

"Well, to be honest, it was highly unlikely that Ruby and Frazier were going to outdo Javon and Tepary and we honestly didn't expect them to. However they did manage to exceed our more depressed expectations and both of them came out of this with a score to be proud of, relatively speaking of course.

"Ruby displayed a keen knack for plants both poisonous and not and her ability to identify deadly berries and roots when mixed in with nearly identical non-lethal ones was a nice surprise that helped her corral a score of five. Not to be outdone Frazier managed to put on quite a show of problem-solving and both linear and non-linear thinking that was every bit as impressive as anything I've seen from the best and brightest tributes from Districts Three and Five. Unfortunately, he did have one or two minor slip-ups that forced us to drop him down to a four."

"Well it sounds like we have an exciting year ahead of us and I'm sure I speak for all of Panem when I say how excited I am to get the Games started."

"Well my staff and I have done some inventive and frankly amazing things with the arena this year and we can't wait for everyone to see it. Suffice it to say I'm confident that the arena will test each of the tributes in ways they've never been tested before and we fully intend to put all of their training to the test."

"Well with a guarantee like that my anticipation level has just exploded through the roof and I'm sure everyone else's has too and while I'd love nothing more than to sit here and pick your brain for any little morsel of information that might shed a little extra light on the extravaganza you're putting the finishing touches on we've run out of time.

"Once again Celine thank you ever so much for taking the time to come down and talk to us."

"It's been a pleasure Lanteia as it always is. Thank you for having me and may the odds be ever in your favor."

"And in yours as well, and the same goes for all of you watching across Panem. I'm Lanteia Cintas your Master of Ceremonies and I will see you all tomorrow for the tribute interviews."

* * *

 **A/N: Well there you have it, each of the 24 tributes has been weighed and measured and while some rose to the occasion others were found lacking and have been left behind. But all joking aside I'm curious as to what you think of the scores as a whole and what each tribute was given personally? I'll post the scores below in case you need a refresher on who scored what :)**

 **Also, just a quick note I know I said I'd post the results of the poll in this note but I've decided to wait until Friday when I post the next update so people that haven't voted or were waiting for this update can still vote. Also, I finished this chapter faster than I thought I would so it makes sense to me to give everyone a little more time to vote.**

 **Other than that please review and if you haven't already voted in the poll beforeFriday morning and I'll be looking for each of your smiling faces this Friday for the interviews :D**

D1F- Kerensa Oddette-18

* * *

D1M- Claro Alabaster-18

* * *

D2F- Cassia Decima Maximus-16

* * *

D2M- Augustus Rowkin-15

* * *

D3F- Paxx Carthage-15

* * *

D3M- William "Will" Java III-17

* * *

D4F- Deverin Aldous-16

* * *

D4M- Docker Henderson-18

* * *

D5F- Tesla Brite-15

* * *

D5M- Barrett Martinez-13

* * *

D6F- Keyna Rane-18

* * *

D6M- Perriwood "Perry" Coltrove-15

* * *

D7F- Larkin Lindell-15

* * *

D7M- Bryden Maier-18

* * *

D8F- Twyla Monroe-14

* * *

D8M- Inigo Cambric-16

* * *

D9F- Briar Sycamore-12

* * *

D9M- Hudson Levanten-15

* * *

D10F- Mazie Vernon-14

* * *

D10M- James Wild-18

* * *

D11F- Tepary Plantae-17

* * *

D11M- Javon Lykes-18

* * *

D12F- Ruby Magnus-18

* * *

D12M- Frazier Von Haren-17

* * *

8

* * *

8

* * *

9

* * *

7

* * *

5

* * *

4

* * *

8

* * *

11

* * *

2

* * *

1

* * *

5

* * *

6

* * *

4

* * *

7

* * *

5

* * *

3

* * *

4

* * *

4

* * *

3

* * *

6

* * *

7

* * *

8

* * *

5

* * *

4


	20. Fanning the Flames(Interviews)

**Tyranna Vale(President of Panem)**

The interviews have always been my favorite part of the Games and I can tell this year is going to be no different. That's not to say I don't enjoy things like the reaping or the games themselves but there's something magical about watching as twenty-four tributes make their case to the world as to why they're going to win and everyone and everything they're fighting for at home. What makes it even better is the knowledge that in just a few short hours some of them are going to be dead and most of them are going to have blood on their hands. It's just such a decadent and delicious sight and I can't get enough of it.

I steal a quick glance up at the clock on my office wall and noticing that it's almost that time I quickly switch on the wall-sized view screen and pour myself a drink before setting it on one of the small tables next to the couch I've picked to sprawl out on. Once I'm comfortable I reach over and take a sip of my drink as the screen flashes to life and the smiling face of my Master of Ceremonies graces me before being replaced by a panoramic view of the screaming crowd that has packed the little auditorium to the bursting for a chance to see the next victor before they're famous.

I feel the faint whisper of a smile starting to spread across my face and despite my best efforts not to let it my defenses are quickly overwhelmed and the smile quickly spreads from ear to ear as the crowd finally starts to quiet down and Lanteia is finally able to begin the interviews in earnest.

"Welcome Panem to the tribute interviews for this The One Hundred and Fourth Annual Hunger Games! Now we have a lot of amazing tributes to meet tonight and I know all of you are just as anxious as I am to get started so let's not waste any time. Our first guest is easily one of the most beautiful young ladies I've ever seen and has the skills and confidence to be your next victor. Ladies and gentlemen, please give a warm round of applause for the diamond of District One, the lovely Kerensa Oddette!"

I take another sip of my drink as the girl from One glides out into the middle of the stage in a flowing emerald green dress with a ruby-studded silver tiara on her head and a smile on her face. She offers everyone a little spin and a slightly suggestive and playful smile before receiving a warm looking hug from Lanteia and slipping into the chair across from her.

However the entrance appears to be the highlight of the interview as the first few questions Lanteia asks are fairly slandered and are answered with the same traditional career responses that always seem to illicit raucous round of applause from the crowd but don't really provide any real insight into who Kerensa is or why anyone should care about her outside of the fact that she's pretty and she's a career.

I quickly find myself losing interest and by the time Kerensa is finished my once jovial and happy mood has been replaced by one of annoyance and frustration. The fact that Claro's spends most of his interview making jokes and outright dodging questions only makes matters worse, at least for me. I mean the audience absolutely loves his playful personality and comical demeanor and the way it stands in stark contrast to Kerensa's straight shooting, calculated, matter of fact approach is nothing short of genius. It's just not the kind of reaction I was expecting out of two tributes that probably never would have sniffed the arena if I hadn't revoked the ability to volunteer.

Then again Verity and Velvet are exceptionally good at their jobs and I'm almost positive that they've got these two playing the part of confident and playful that everyone has come to expect from District One. Unfortunately, it looks like I'm going to be deprived of the chance to see the pre-game conflict and discomfort I was hoping for and instead it appears I'll just have to settle for yet another year of traditionally appealing and marginally informative but very boring night.

* * *

 **Cassia Decima Maximus-16(D2F)**

I'm honestly a little surprised how well Kerensa and Claro handled their interviews. I mean I didn't expect them to go out there and embarrass themselves or the alliance but I never expected them to handle everything with such effortless charm and grace or in Kerensa's case such ruthless zeal and confidence. Now as long as that half-wit Augustus says what I told him to say and that scheming bitch Deverin toes the alliance line we might make it out of this looking as strong and capable as we should.

"Well it's been a pleasure to spend some time with you Claro and I wish you all the luck in the world tomorrow when you finally lay eyes on the arena."

"Thank you Lanteia. I guess I'll have to try extra hard now that I know a woman as beautiful as you is rooting for me."

"Claro you're a tease and I absolutely love it….Ladies and gentlemen give it up for Claro Alabaster!"

A thunderous roar of applause seems to erupt from the audience on her command and continues for the better part of a minute. In fact the applause lasts for so long that in an effort to keep to whatever pointless schedule they've got the interviews running on I'm forced to walk out on stage without the courtesy of a formal introduction and it's only once I'm standing in the center of the stage in my form-fitting baby-blue dress and matching high heels that the crowd finally quiets down enough for me to hear myself think.

"Well, it appears the crowd has been stunned silent by the beauty of my next guest, the alluringly stunning Cassia Maximus!"

I'm not really sure how to react to physically focused and specific introduction and I'm not sure I like being at a loss for words. After all, I'd fully intended to waltz out here and make an impression as the confidently brutal leader of the career pack but after how laser-like Lanteia zeroed in on my looks that's all anyone will remember about me. Especially if she asks me the same childish questions she asked Claro and Kerensa.

Trying to look confident instead of pissed off I offer up a warm and playful smile and a shy wave before slipping into my seat and trying to sit in the dignified and ladylike way my prep team spent the better part of a day trying to teach me. I mean it's just so uncomfortable, not to mention unnatural, for me to sit up straight with my legs crossed but they insist that with a dress this tight it's an absolute must if I don't want to embarrass myself so I guess I'll have to surge through it and hope for the best.

"Welcome Cassia and I hope you don't mind me saying this but you look absolutely breathtaking tonight."

"Well thank you Lanteia. My stylist and her team worked really hard on my outfit and I absolutely love the way it turned out."

"Well, I should hope so. After all, it's not every day that the people of the Capitol see someone beautiful enough to stun a raucous room into silence but you pulled it off."

"If you think that was impressive wait until you see me in the arena. I'll be leaving everyone speechless time and time again over the next few days."

"Well, if your performance in your individual session is any indication I don't doubt it. After all, it's rare for such a young girl to get such a high score."

"Well, to be fair I'm far and away better than your average sixteen-year-old girl could ever dream of being."

"That you are my dear; that you are.

"So I was hoping to start off by getting a little insight into your plans for the Games and you alliance in particular. Now Claro and Kerensa were tight-lipped about what all of you have planned but I'm hoping you'll be a little more….forthcoming with me."

"Well, to be honest, there's not really all that much to tell. I mean obviously we have a plan but it's hard to really delve into the specifics without giving too much away. I mean, I could tell you who we're going to target in the bloodbath and who we're ok with escaping but all that would do is ruin the surprise and I and the rest of my allies would hate to deprive you and the rest of the country from being surprised as everything unfolds."

"Come now, I'm sure there's something you could tell us that would satisfy our curiosity without jeopardizing the overall plan."

"I'm sure there is, but I still won't spoil the surprise. After all, you never know what might tip someone off as to what we might have in store for them or their allies, and the six of us would rather our opponents be nervous and unsure of what we're planning to do. After all, nerves make people sloppy, and in the arena being even the slightest bit sloppy can be fatal."

"Well, I can see you're just as determined as your District One allies to keep your plans secret so I'll stop prying."

"I don't mind the questions and I'm positive none of my allies do either, it's just that isn't the time or place for us to be bragging. That comes later when one of us is sitting here as your victor instead of being just another tribute, and make no mistake one of the careers WILL be winning this year."

"You say that with such confidence and fervor that I'm almost positive you're talking about yourself."

"Well, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't planning on being the last one standing, but even if it's not me that comes out the other end I'm one-hundred percent positive that it'll be one of my allies that does. The six of us are on a mission to make sure that the victors crown makes its way back where it belongs and that's in a career district."

"Well considering what we've already seen from the first half of your alliance and what we know about Augustus, Deverin, and Docker I'm all but positive that you'll make good on that promise or die trying."

"You can count on it."

I manage to finish up just seconds before the buzzer sounds to signal the end of my time. She offers me her hand and a warm smile before what I assume is a peacekeeper in a suit and tie saunters on stage and offers me his arm, which I happily take before being led quickly but gracefully off stage with my confidence never waning and a smile on my lips the entire way.

* * *

 **Deverin Aldous-16(D4F)**

I'm glad Augustus had sense enough to be calm during his interview instead of trying to piggyback off of Cassia's bombastic rhetoric just to get a few extra cheers. I mean how stupid can she really be to think that this is the appropriate time to be goading the other tributes? We're not even in the arena yet and she's all but ensured that we'll start the Games with a bigger target on our backs than we already had simply for being careers. The more she talks the more confident I get that killing her unapologetically stupid ass in the bloodbath would be a boon for the alliance and the nation as a whole.

Fortunately, he was able to douse most of the flames his district partner tried to stir up and the less engaging and non-confrontational nature of Paxx and William's interviews have lulled the audience into a more receptive and cordial state, a state I'm hoping Docker and I can help maintain for the rest of the evening. I mean if anyone's going to screw that up it'll be Docker, but despite all of his anger and bluster he's also a surprisingly cold and calculating individual, and if he decides to show that side of himself instead of his more vocal and fiery one I'm confident that we can get through the rest of the night without uniting the rest of the tributes against us.

"Now all of you will recognize my next guest as the sea monster that captured our imaginations and stole more than a few hearts during the tribute parade, but there's so much more to her than that. Ladies and gentlemen, please help me welcome our next guest the lovely Deverin Aldous!"

I take a deep breath before walking out of the relative darkness of the backstage area and into the oppressive lights of the main stage to a surprisingly thunderous round of applause and a little disorientation. It takes a few seconds for my eyes to adjust to the stark contrast in lighting but once they do I'm able to offer up a small smile and a gentle wave as I carefully make my way towards Lanteia while trying not to step on the hem of my aqua green ball gown.

"Welcome Deverin and I must that shade of green looks absolutely stunning on you. Not only does the soft color contrast perfectly with your skin tone but it really brings out the color in your eyes. And don't even get me started on how amazing your hair looks right now."

"Thank you Lanteia. My stylist said he was looking for a way to pay homage to the sea while also trying to keep my amazing parade costume in the forefront of everyone's minds."

"Well, you can tell him that he absolutely nailed it. I can't remember seeing a more stunningly beautiful and perfect outfit in my life. The fact that it's on the absolute perfect person to pull it off only enhances just how perfect it really is."

"He spent a lot of time on it so I know he'll be thrilled that you like it so much."

"Indeed I do. I just wish I had the legs and the skin tone to pull it off too."

"Don't sell yourself short Lanteia. After all, it took a team of experts three days of planning and half a day of work to make me look this good while you seem to look flawless no matter what you're wearing."

"If I didn't know better Deverin I'd think you were trying to flatter me."

"Well, maybe just a little. However it's exceedingly easy to flatter someone when all you have to do is tell the truth."

"There you go again; being so charming and polite appears to come to you as easily as beauty and strength."

"But not half as easily as elegance and sophistication come to you."

"Deverin, you are an absolutely delightful young woman and far more elegant and sophisticated than you give yourself credit for and while I'd love nothing more than to continue this wonderful conversation I do have a couple of Game related questions for you that the audience would be absolutely heartbroken if I didn't ask."

"Well I'm an open book and I'd absolutely hate to break any of these wonderful people's hearts so please ask away."

"Beautiful, talented and caring, is there anything about you that's not amazing Deverin?"

"Well, I guess I could always be just a little bit taller."

"And you're funny! My dear, you are the total package and it's easy to see why you're a crowd favorite and the pre-game favorite to win the whole thing. But with that being said I do have to wonder, considering your much more laid back and playful demeanor, what you make of the comments your ally Cassia made earlier?"

"To be honest there's really not a whole lot to read into and so, by extension, there's not a whole lot to make of her comments."

"Would you care to elaborate?"

"All she really said is what everyone is thinking. I mean no one comes to the Capitol to compete in the Hunger Games for the consolation prize, they come to win and if they can't they'd obviously prefer one of their friends or allies to win over anyone else. And while she may have taken a more, flamboyant and theatrical route to saying so that's the general thrust of what she said, that she, like everyone else, plans to be the winner but if she can't she obviously hopes and fully expects one of her allies to win instead."

"So you're saying it's a personality quirk that led her to sound so, confident and sure of herself?"

"Well, the answer to that question is yes and no. Her personality is what led her to say what she said the way she said it but that's not why she was so confident or sure about what she said."

"I'm not sure I understand what you're saying."

"The reason she sounded so confident and sure is because she IS confident and sure. Her personality is such that when she says something she genuinely believes it in her core and while all of us are the same way our personality leads us to; express those same feelings and emotions differently. While my confidence leads me to be calm, relaxed and laid back hers leads her to be fiery and amped up. It's kind of like how two people can express love, joy or sorrow in vastly different and seemingly contradictory ways while still feeling the same emotions."

I can tell my comments have given her a lot to think about because she doesn't have another follow-up or even a completely new question ready once I stop talking. Instead, she simply sits there and ponders what I said until the last half-minute of my time runs off the clock and my interview finally ends.

She offers me a small hug and a peck on both cheeks before the same man who escorted Kerensa, Cassia and Paxx strolls out on stage to escort me off as well. I flash the audience one final happy smile before slipping my arm through his and being led off stage to another round of thunderous applause even as Lanteia tries to introduce Docker to the audience. I just hope Docker is calm and collected enough not to let Lanteia goad him into destroying all the good work I and the rest of our allies have done tonight. But I guess only time will tell.

* * *

 **Inigo Cambric-16(D8M)**

I don't think I've ever been as nervous in my entire life as I am right now even though there's really no reason I should be. I mean sure it's going to be a little nerve-wracking trying to talk in front of all those people, not to mention everyone watching across the country, but outside of stage fright, there's nothing about tonight that I should actually fear. After all fifteen other tributes have already gone, my district partner included, and all of them seemed to have an absolute blast while they were out there. I mean if Twyla, who's probably the meanest, most anti-fun person I've ever met can laugh and joke around even the slightest bit then this should be a breeze for someone as open and fun as me.

"Now our next guest is someone who always has a smile on his face and wonderment in his eyes. Ladies and gentlemen, please give a warm welcome to District Eights own little bundle of wonder, the dashing Inigo Cambric!"

As soon as I hear my name a massive smile explodes across my face and I can hardly contain my excitement as I all but run out on stage where I'm greeted with a warm and welcoming smile from Lanteia and a raucous round of applause from the colorful Capitol crowd. I offer everyone an overly excited and slightly enthusiastic wave before slipping into my seat and giving my complete and undivided attention to my wonderful host.

"I see the long wait backstage hasn't done anything to damp young Inigo's spirit, in fact, I'd venture to say he's easily the most excited person I've ever interviewed. Would you agree with that sentiment Inigo?"

"Well, how could I not? I mean the last six days have been filled with so much adventure and fun that it's impossible for me not to be happy."

"So I take it you've enjoyed your time in the Capitol?"

"I really have. I've had so much fun meeting new people, making new friends, seeing new sights and learning new things that I'm honestly sad that it's all coming to an end."

"I guess it is a little sad when you think about it like that. Then again you've been given an opportunity few ever receive, not to mention the privilege of competing in the greatest showcase in the history of the world."

"And I know it. That's why I'm trying to soak up and savor everything I can about this experience because I know how lucky I truly am to have been given this opportunity and I'd hate to squander even the tiniest bit of it."

"That's a very worldly and mature way of looking at everything Inigo. I must say you're very mature for someone so young and from an outer district."

"Well the way I look at it is this is a once in a lifetime opportunity and it would be pointless for me not to enjoy it. After all just, because this isn't an ideal situation doesn't mean I can't enjoy the festivities."

"Well, I'm thrilled that you've enjoyed your time in the Capitol and I wish you all the luck in the world tomorrow when you start the Games."

"Thank you ever so much Lanteia and I hope to be back here with you again soon talking about my experiences in the Games in the near future."

"I'd love that and I'm sure everyone else would too. Ladies and gentlemen let's hear it one more time for the plucky youngster from District Eight, Inigo Cambric!"

On the 'I' of my name she slips out of her seat and offers me her hand which I take without hesitation before pulling her into a friendly hug that she returns after the initial shock of her handshake turning into a hug wears off. After the hug ends she takes my arm and raises it into the air as the audience erupts in applause and whistles as a beautiful woman in a dress as white as snow walks up on stage and offers me her hand in a cordial way. I gently take her outstretched hand in mine and allow her to lead me off the stage as the crowd starts to quiet down and Lanteia turns her attention towards her next guest.

As I finally exit the stage I can't help but wish everyone else appreciated this amazing opportunity as much as I do. Because if they did all of them could have had as much fun and made as many amazing memories over the last five days as I did instead of being all serious and uptight. But I guess in the end it's their loss, after all, I've made a bunch of wonderful memories that I'll be able to cherish for the rest of my life.

* * *

 **Tepary Plantae-17(D11F)**

I can't believe that twenty different tributes have waltzed across the stage tonight and not a one of them had the nerve, to tell the truth. I mean each and every one of them has just as much reason to hate being here as any other and while none of them have as much reason as I do the simple fact that all of them are content to play their part and wait to be slaughtered is simply sickening.

Well I can guarantee that I'm not going to go out there and make a fool of myself in a largely futile attempt to prolong my suffering for their enjoyment and I'm sure as hell not going to talk about my home and family, not with a bunch of people who couldn't care less what my mom and I have been through. No, as far as I'm concerned none of them deserve to hear a damn thing about me or my life so I'm not going to share with them. Hell, I'm not even going to say a damn thing.

"My next guest is as rare as a black rose and as silent and deadly as the night, ladies and gentlemen give it up for the mysterious Tepary Plantae!"

As soon as I hear my name I square my shoulders and stride out on stage with as determined and focused a look as I can muster given my anger at the whole situation. Fortunately, it looks like I managed to convey the appropriate level of anger at the situation as within seconds of my appearance the once raucous and playful crowd is quiet except for a few quite mutters and whispers from the audience and the camera operators surrounding the stage.

"Well it looks like little Tepary is all business tonight and I must say she's quite an imposing looking young woman when she's so serious."

Her lame attempt at a joke elicits a few laughs from the audience but most of them are still too put off by my face and general demeanor to respond and after a few tense seconds she motions for me to take a seat while sliding into her own. At first, I consider sitting down but think better of it and decide to remain standing which draws a series of gasps from the audience and a nervous giggle from Lanteia who simply raises her brow and shrugs her shoulders at my defiance.

"If you'd rather stand that's fine too, but ten minutes is a lot longer than you'd think, especially in high heels."

Again I refuse to respond and instead continue to stand there and glare at an audience that seems to be getting more uncomfortable by the second, and that's exactly what I want. I spend the next couple of minutes standing there glaring around the room and making an attempt to catch at least a partial look at as many sets of eyes I can until Lanteia finally loses her patience and attempts to cut the interview short, on the President's orders I'd assume.

"Well, it looks like Tepary isn't in the mood to talk and with so much weighing on her mind I can understand her desire not to. Now I know all of you were looking forward to hearing from her, but I think it would be better for everyone if we let her get some rest and move on to Javon. After all, tomorrow is the biggest day of her life…."

I roll my eyes and let out a sarcastic huff at her remark before quickly resuming my stare down of the crowd even as she's motioning for the man that's escorted the other girls off stage to get up there and get me off her stage. Fortunately for her I'm not in the mood to wait and I've made the audience as uncomfortable as I can without speaking so I'm just as ready for me to leave as she is and instead of letting myself be led off stage I simply slip out of my heels and stop of towards the elevator much to the chagrin of the audience.

* * *

 **A/N: And then it was time, with the completion of this chapter we've finally arrived at the moment we've all been waiting for, the start of the Games! But first I'm curious as to how you thought the interviews went and more importantly who everyone's pre-game favorite is to win it all? Now this isn't a poll or anything I'm just curious as to who everyone's rooting for as we finally finish with the build up and hit the crescendo?**

 **Also the results are in and finishing in a tie for first place we have Deverin and Perry and in a tie for second we have Bryden and Mazie. So as long as they're still alive when the need it all 4 of them will be receiving a sponsor gift during the story so congratulations to them and thanks to everyone that voted :D**

 **Now I hope to have the bloodbath up by Sunday night or at the latest Monday morning but that's contingent on my liking the way it comes out which has proven to be a lot tougher this time then it's been before as I want to put out a good story for all of you that take the time to read it. So I hope you'll all understand if it takes me until Tuesday to get it just right :)**

 **As always please review and let me know what you think and I'll see everyone at the bloodbath :D**


	21. Predator and Prey(BloodBath)

**Celine Minos(Head Gamemaker)**

Every year I promise myself that this is my last year; I promise myself that I'll finally step away and let someone with a more gung-ho attitude take over and do this while I retire and enjoy the fame and comfort I so richly deserve. After all, it's nothing short of a miracle that I've managed to last five years as Head Gamemaker when the average tenure is just a hair over three years. I mean it wouldn't be hard or even unexpected for me to simply walk away at the conclusion of this year's festivities and let Tyranna elevate her niece to my position, but I know I won't. Sure if I were to walk away I wouldn't have to put up with all the little shit that bugs the hell out of me but I'd also miss out on the fun stuff, like seeing the tributes faces when they're exposed to the arena for the first time.

"What's the status of the launch Gregor?"

"We're actually a full two minutes ahead of schedule ma'am. We should be ready to launch inside of three minutes."

"Excellent work, please pass on my appreciation to the stylists for their speed and efficiency in getting the tributes dressed and to the peacekeeper escorts for getting them to their launch rooms in such a timely manner. Centaura, what's the status of the arena's wildlife, flora, and fauna?"

"Everything is in the green ma'am; the temperature is dropping to more accurately reflect the climate of the time while the plants and animals seem to have adapted and accepted their behaviors and quirks as programmed."

"Good and what about the mutt?"

"Slumbering in the deeps and awaiting your signal."

"Fantastic work; all of you, I can't stress enough how proud I am of the amazing work each of you has out in to help bring this vision to life. And I'm truly humbled by the dedication and devotion each of you has shown to the team and the project, now it's time to revel in our accomplishments.

"For the President and the districts today is meant to be a reminder of the cost of rebellion, for the citizens of the Capitol it's a day of celebration, optimism, and entertainment, but for all of us, it's about the pride of seeing our creations brought to life. Today wouldn't have been possible without all of you and I want you to remember that as you watch the spectacle that's about to unfold.

"Now, let's give these people a show they'll never forget. Gregor, start the clock."

* * *

 **Kerensa Oddette-18(D1F)**

I didn't think it was possible for me to be more unease and downright terrified then I was when I heard the announcement to enter my launch tube, but as soon as the tube swished shut and started to rise into the darkness above I realized just how childish a belief that truly was. Within seconds of entering the darkness I started to tremble as my mind insists on focusing on every painful and grizzly way I could possibly die and every time I push one from my mind it's replaced by an even more violent and bloody one. Before long all I can see is me lying in a pool of blood as everyone takes a turn mutilating and gutting me, all as the same crowd that cheered my preparedness and diligence just last night roars in delight at my misery and pain.

To make matters worse with every passing second my tube seems to get smaller and hotter as my heart starts to beat faster and faster and louder and louder while my breathing becomes more shallow and ragged. Before long my shallow, panicked breathing and the thunderous thumping of my heart are the only things I can hear as my tube seems to get smaller and smaller to the point that I'm almost certain I've gone insane.

Then just as the thump, thump, thumping of my heart and the crushing confines of the tube and tunnel threatens to push me over the edge I'm rescued by a rush of cool air and a blinding flash of light that bathes me in reassuring warmth as my plate rises out of the ground and settles into place on my launch pedestal.

For the first few seconds I'm to overwhelmed to open my eyes let alone do anything but after taking a couple of deep breaths and letting a few fear filled tears roll down my cheeks I'm able to center myself enough to open my eyes and get down to business. Unfortunately my belated eye-opening means that I'm still not fully adjusted to my new surroundings and it takes me a couple of seconds of awkward gawking and eye rubbing before I'm finally able to see clearly. Fortunately, for me, the beauty of what I see when my eyes finally adjust almost makes the terror of the ride up worth it, almost.

Our pedestals are arranged in a half circle in the center of a massive room of what appears to be a building that's made entirely out of marble with beautifully rendered carvings covering the walls and pillars. The room itself is slightly dark as the majority of the light is being provided by a series of flaming altars lining each side of the room but there is some sun creeping through a multitude of doors and windows that apparently dot the far walls. In the center of the room, there's a breathtakingly beautiful white marble statue of a bearded man standing in front of a throne with a trident held aloft in victory. The cornucopia is nestled safely between his legs with the tail extending under the edge of his marble throne.

"Welcome to the arena tributes, it's my extreme pleasure to officially declare the One Hundred and Fourth Annual Hunger Games open. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor"

….Thirty….

….Twenty Nine….

….Twenty Eight….

….Twenty Seven….

….Twenty Six….

As soon as the countdown starts I feel the panic from earlier rush back in and settle in the pit of my stomach and start to churn in a way that all but guarantees I'm about to hurl. However, this isn't the time for a breakdown, not with the whole world watching and my survival hinging on me having a good showing. No now's the time for action and the first step in taking action if for me to find my allies or at least some of them.

I quickly scan the five pedestals to my right and to my extreme disappointment none of them are currently occupied by my allies. Instead, I come face to face with a sneering Twyla, a fidgety Tesla, a rather anxious looking Bryden, a slightly hysterical and possibly on the verge of tears Inigo and a surprisingly calm and collected looking Javon. To my left, I can clearly make out Ruby, Paxx, Keyna and Barrett but after that, it's all but impossible for me to distinguish one tribute from the other with any reasonable degree of certainty. I'm pretty sure the last tribute on the left is Docker but the only reason I can tell that it's him is because I can clearly see Javon and he's the only other tribute remotely close to him in size or shape.

…..Fourteen….

…..Thirteen…..

…..Twelve…..

…..Eleven…..

…..Ten…..

Unfortunately, that's about all I've got to go on and as the clock slowly ticks down towards zero I'm not sure if that's going to be enough. I mean I do have the advantage of not being surrounded by the cream of the crop when it comes to competition, outside of Javon and Bryden, and while the former might be a problem if he decides to fight the latter will almost certainly try to find his little ally and get out of here before the shit hits the fan. At least that's what I hope he'll do anyway.

I glance up at the countdown projection looming over the cornucopia where I'm shocked and saddened to see that the countdown has entered its final five seconds even though I'm still not even remotely ready for the games to start. I mean I was so sure that I'd be able to formulate a plan once I finally saw the arena but instead of doing so I let myself gawk and marvel at the arenas beauty as those precious seconds melted away into nothing, and now it's too late.

As the clock strikes zero I'm suddenly struck with a small piece of advice Verity gave Claro and me on the first day that I assumed was standard practice for mentors to give that I ended up tossing aside in my haste to focus on more important things. However as I explode off my pedestal and pour every ounce of my strength into my legs as I sprint towards the cornucopia her first word of mentoring advice is the only thing I can hear, survive.

* * *

 **Keyna Rane-18(D6F)**

As soon as the clock hits zero my instincts immediately take over and before my brain can really process what's happening my legs are moving and I'm sprinting for everything I'm worth towards the supplies strewn across the highly polished floor of what I assume is some sort of temple. Fortunately most of the tributes around me have decided to turn tail and run for it instead of fighting for supplies so I'm able to run unobstructed for a pile of supplies on the fringes of the cornucopia proper and scoop up a duffel bag of supplies and a hunting knife before anybody other than the careers is able to reach the more valuable supplies piled in front of the cornucopia's mouth.

With my supplies safely slung over my shoulder and my new weapon clutched tightly in my hand I turn and look for a way out of the temple only to realize that I didn't bother to look for one before all of this started. I was too busy sizing up my competition and trying to zero in on supplies I'd be able to reach before things got too hairy that I never bothered to scan the rest of the temple for a way out.

I silently admonish myself for being stupid and narrow-minded enough that I managed to forget the most important part of all of this, the escape and survival when a blood curling scream rings out from the general direction of the cornucopia's mouth and stops my search dead in its tracks and all but commands me to look, and despite my better judgment that's exactly what I do.

I turn my eyes and sweep in the general direction of the commotion until I zero in on its source and watch in a morbidly fascinated trance as the girl from Two delivers a bone-jarring kick to the boy from Five's midsection that sends him sprawling to the ground in a heap. However despite the malice in her eyes and the ferocity of the kick she doesn't immediately lung for the kill, instead she takes a couple of seconds to collect herself and scoop up a rather vicious looking cleaver before spitting a blood-colored loogy on his writhing forum and letting out a slight chuckle. Then without any warning or provocation, she casually strolls over and pulls him up by the hair and viciously severs his pudgy little head from his body with one vicious swing of her cleaver.

At first, I'm too stunned to think straight let alone move as I quickly find myself staring back into the fear-filled eyes of the detached head as blood starts to spurt out of the stump that used to be his neck. After a few seconds, the corpse tips over and the spurting quickly transforms into a stream as blood starts to gush out of his neck and pool around the feet of his killer who's far too engrossed in admiring her handiwork to notice that her feet are now soaked in blood.

However, the vicious crash of a canon quickly follows and manages to snap both of us back to reality as she offers me a wide smile and a wink before casually tossing Barrett's severed head aside and diving back into the free for all that's developed in front of the cornucopia. I, however, have no desire to get involved in this mess and before I have the chance to second guess myself or get distracted again I turn and run for all I'm worth towards what I hope is a doorway tucked back in a corner between two altars along the far wall of the temple.

At this point, I don't really care if this door leads out of the temple or deeper in as long as it gets me away from the fighting. I mean at this point just about anywhere in the arena has got to be safer than the slaughter-house we're turning this temple into. At least that's what I'm hoping anyway.

* * *

 **Docker Henderson-18(D4M)**

It's unfortunate for the little girl from Eight that someone had to go and poach my dream of securing the inaugural kill of this year's games, because if they hadn't her death might have been much quicker and exceedingly less painful than I'm about to make it. But because I've been denied the chance to score the first kill I guess I'll have to settle for one of the most brutal kills instead and poor little Twyla is going to have to suffer through it. At least I think her name's Twyla.

Then again I guess it really doesn't matter what her name is, or at least it won't after I get through playing with her. After all, a dead bitch is still a dead bitch regardless of what she was called in life and after I'm done with her no one will care what her name was anyway, unless it ends up being important to the story of how I brutally and viciously ended her miserable excuse for a life that is.

Unfortunately she seems to be intent on denying me the satisfaction of this kill and while I'm sure more than a few people watching at home might find it comical that this little pip-squeak is zigzagging around other tributes with her arms full of choice supplies from the cornucopia while I chase her it's just making me mad. I mean the fact that she's not getting anywhere remotely close to escaping is bad enough but the fact that she's blatantly delaying my kill while allowing other potential kills to escape is just downright disrespectful, not to mention that for every second she delays me I'm forced me to prolong her misery in an effort to save face. In the end, all she's doing is hurting herself, but I guess that's her prerogative.

I spend the next several seconds trying to corner her while doing my best not to obstruct my allies as they set about purging our future base camp of the last few idiots that didn't have the good sense to run when they had the chance. I spend the next half a minute or so slowly backing Twyla into a corner and because of everything going on around her she doesn't realize that's what I'm doing, not until it's already too late. The look on her face when she realizes that she's trapped is priceless and despite being taught that a predator never plays with his prey I can't help but gloat a little as I move in for the kill.

"I hope you had fun, making me work for this kill. Because now it's my turn to have fun and I can guarantee that you're going to wish you had just laid down and died by the time I finish with you"

"I wouldn't get too confident if I were you, Docker. I may be out muscled but I'm smarter and faster than you could ever hope to be."

"I don't know if the ability to corner yourself is necessarily smart Twyla. And speed doesn't mean shit when you're trapped between the cornucopia and a statue."

"We'll see."

I let out a self-satisfied snort of laughter as I square up and wait for my prey to make the first move, which she does when she throws the supplies in her arms at me before attempting to slip through the little gap I intentionally left her between the statue's pedestal and me.

I'm a little surprised that she's willing to sacrifice her supplies to escape, not nearly enough to actually let her get away but it is slightly shocking to see that her will to live past this moment trumps her overall survival instincts that led her to rush the cornucopia for supplies in the first place. She really does want to live and I almost feel sorry that I'm about to kill her, almost. However I'm not nearly stupid enough to let such an easy kill escape so I shift my weight around to close the gap while hip checking her into the pedestal.

The force of my check causes her to bounce against the unforgiving marble and shoot back out into my waiting arms where I quickly wrap her up and start to squeeze the life out of her. However she's not quite ready to give up yet and in an act of pure desperation she bites down on the arm I've got wrapped around her neck before driving the heel of her foot down on my toes with a surprising amount of force for such a small girl. Unfortunately, while her surprise attack does cause me to let her go she's still trapped between me and two immovable objects, and now I'm not just angry, I'm pissed.

My rage quickly overcomes me as I rear back and deliver an incredibly forceful backhand that causes her to stop dead in her tracks and drop to the floor like a fish out of water, and much like a fish out of water that immediately starts to flop around as soon as it hits the ground she begins to writhe in pain as tears start to stream down her face.

Fortunately, I'm far too angry to care about something as trivial as tears so I reach down and wrap my hand around her throat before dragging her over to the edge of the pedestal where I use the edge to grind her face off. And while she initially offers up a spirited fight within a few seconds my hands are covered in blood and she finally accepts her inevitable end and embraces death.

* * *

 **Larkin Lindell-15(D7F)**

With everything that's going on around me I picked a terrible time to get lost and flustered. Everything had been going so well at first, I mean I found Bryden and the two of us managed to get clear of the carnage without much fuss and that might have been the end of it if I hadn't been so….So stupid. I still can't figure out what possessed me to think it was a good idea let alone suggest that one of us go back and collect supplies from the preferably while the others battled over the cornucopia, but I did and in a moment of selfless stupidity Bryden hide me behind one of the altars before running back into the melee.

Since then I've heard two cannons and what seems like half a billion pained screams and in my childlike stupidity, I haven't moved from this spot to see if my ally is ok. I mean he did tell me to stay here and not to move until he got back, but the fact that he could be dead and by staying all I'm doing is wasting my chance to escape and all but ensuring my own death is a very real and terrifying possibility.

"Ok Larkin, let's just take a quick peek out and see if we can find him."

I take a deep breath and silently count to ten before sticking my head around the corner and out of my little hidey-hole and begin to scan the room as quickly and thoroughly as I can. Fortunately, it doesn't look like there's anyone in my immediate area for me to worry about and after a few seconds I expand my radius and look towards the cornucopia. Unfortunately, the first thing I see over there isn't Bryden but the boy from Four standing with his foot in the middle of the boy from nine's chest before nonchalantly picking it up and bringing his heel crashing down on the other boys throat.

I let out a small but noticeably audible shriek at the sight before quickly darting back into my hiding place while silently praying that no one managed to see me. The next several seconds pass by in a blur and it's not until the cannon for the boy from Nine fires without anyone attacking me that I feel safe enough to look for Bryden again. After all, if anyone knew I was here they'd have gotten to me by now and I'm sure the boy from Four has moved on to more pressing concerns. At least I really hope he has.

Regardless I take a couple of deep breaths before poking my head back out, unfortunately instead of a relatively empty room with the other tributes, and by extension the fighting being on the other side I find myself staring straight into the chest of another tribute. At first, I think it might be Bryden but those hopes are quickly quashed as a calloused hand shots out to cover my mouth while the other quickly pushes me back into the alcove before slamming my head roughly against the wall.

Instinctively my eyes dart up and despite the shadows being cast by the flickering flames of the adjacent altar I can clearly make out Frazier's sad but obviously terrified looking face. I bite down on his hand but he doesn't let go and instead brings his knee crashing into my gut over and over again until the pain finally overwhelms me and I cease my feeble attack.

As soon as I stop biting he delivers a teeth rattling punch to my gut that buckles my knees and sends me crashing to the floor as he turns around and breaks the part of the altar that's holding the fire off its golden pedestal before dumping tier contents on the ground and turning back to me with a look of utter disgust and regret in his beautiful emerald eyes. Eyes that I can't help but notice look so much like mine; could my eyes belong to a monster too?

He places one of his hands on my shoulder and mumbles something that sounds vaguely like 'I'm sorry for having to do this' before cocking back and preparing to bring his makeshift weapon crashing down on my head, only the blow never comes. Instead, I'm treated to the wonders sound of his weapon hitting the floor followed a few seconds later by the roar of a cannon and the unmistakable thud of a body hitting the ground.

I let out a small sigh of relief before looking up to see Bryden, overloaded with supplies, jerking an ax out of the back of Frazier's skull. Once he's got his weapon back he offers me his hand and quickly pulls me back to my feet before shoving a small knapsack and a hatchet into my arms and waiting impatiently for me to get ready to go.

Once I have the sack securely slung across my back I offer him a small nod that he answers with a weak smile before taking me by the hand and leading me through a nearby door and into the safety of the arena beyond.

* * *

 **Deverin Aldous-16(D4F)**

I send my spear sailing through the air and watch with grim satisfaction as it embeds itself squarely in the middle of the little girl from Five's shoulder blades. She'd been trying to climb the statue in the middle of the room while everyone else was busy collecting supplies and fighting and I probably wouldn't have seen her if I hadn't been chasing Bryden when I happened to see her trying to carefully shimmy up the statue's leg. As soon as I saw her though I decided to let Bryden escape and focus my attention on the much weaker and entirely unsuspecting target instead of the much more dangerous one that just happens to have a weight advantage on me as well as an ax.

I look up and grimace at the sight of her trying desperately to hang onto the already slick marble as blood gushes not only from the wound on her back also from her nose and lips. I assume the injuries to her front were caused by the force of the spear slamming her face into the stone but there's no way for me to be sure. Instead, I simply look up and wait for the inevitable failure of her motor skills due to blood loss so I can retrieve my spear and make sure she's dead.

After all, I may not like this but after seeing the way Docker lost it and all but mutilated the two tributes he killed and how Cassia decapitated hers, it's probably best that I put this poor girl out of her misery as painlessly as possible. Now if she would just let go of the statue.

Finally after what feels like an eternity she loses her grip and slips off before falling like a rock right in front of my face. Once she hits the ground I grab the shaft of my spear and gently slip it out of her back and watch as blood starts to ooze out of her wound before using my foot to turn her over and check for a pulse. Unfortunately, the damage I've done and the fall wasn't enough to kill the poor girl and as soon as my foot touches her side a small but painfully audible gasp of pain escapes her lips.

I allow myself a brief moment of pity and regret as I stare down at her body before banishing those thoughts from my mind and setting out to finish the job I started. I place the blood-soaked tip of my spear on the nape of her neck before quickly thrusting it in and ending her suffering. A few seconds later a canon rings out and jerk my spear free before heading back to the front of the cornucopia to check on the others.

By the time I get there the bloodbath is all but over as Cassia sets about slitting the throat of the girl from Eleven that just yesterday had stood so defiant and proud during her interview who now finds herself on the wrong end of an unfortunately early exit. On the other side of the room, I see Docker bringing his new-found war hammer crashing down on the chest of the boy from Three even as his ally slips away while screaming hysterically.

I make a mental note to ask Docker why he let Inigo, who's probably the most useless tribute in the games get away before moving to join Claro and Augustus. The two of them are sitting in front of the cornucopia sorting through the bags of supplies that had been scattered around the room at the start of the games and without anything better to do I sit down to join them. Part of me is screaming that I should be using, this time, to put that conniving bitch Cassia out of my misery but the rational part of my brain keeps screaming that without the chaos of the bloodbath I'll never be able to pull it off without a fight and while I'm almost positive I could beat her I'd rather not test that theory know. After all the games are a long way from over and it'll be much easier for her to have an 'accident' while the two of us are out hunting other tributes. I just have to bide my time and wait for the opportune moment to strike, like any good predator.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that is the bloodbath and I hope it was worth the extra day I made all of you wait. So I'm wondering which death surprised you, which one shocked you, and which death did you see coming a mile away? Also, what did you think of the bloodbath in general? What about what we've seen of the arena? Finally, do you have any guesses as to what the arena is?**

 **As always please review and let me know what you think and I'll be looking for all of your smiling faces Friday for the next update :D**

 **Death Order/Cause/Place**

24-D5M- Barrett Martinez- Decapitated by D2F- Cassia Maximus

23-D8F- Twyla Monroe- Face grinded off on a pedestal by D4M- Docker Henderson

22-D9M- Hudson Levanten- Neck snapped by D4M- Docker Henderson

21-D12M- Frazier Von Haren- Skull split open by D7M- Bryden Maier

20-D5F- Tesla Brite- Speared while trying to escape by D4F- Deverin Aldous

19-D11F- Tepary Plantae- Throat slit by D2F- Cassia Maximus

18-D3M- William "Will" Java III- Chest caved in by D4M- Docker Henderson

 **Kill Total**

3- Docker

2- Cassia

1- Deverin

1- Bryden


	22. Seize the Day(Day 1 Part 2)

**Inigo Cambric-16(D8M)**

I can't believe Will's dead, I mean one second he's pulling me back to my feet and all but dragging me out of the, whatever the building we were in was called and the next he's screaming in terror as Docker brought his weapon crashing onto his knee. After that everything passes in a blur, I remember being peppered by the bloody mist that exploded out of Will mangled knee, and in what I'm sure was his last lucid moment before the pain overwhelmed him being screamed at to run even as Docker caved in his chest with another crushing blow from his hammer.

After that, I'm pretty sure I blacked out because the next thing I can clearly remember is running for my life through a series of maze-like halls before tripping and crashing head first into a wall. Now I'm lying on the cold floor with a splitting headache, blood-soaked clothes and tears streaming down my face. At this point, I'd honestly be shocked if things could find a way to get any worse and even though I know it's a terrible idea I think I'm going to lay here and sob for a little while just in case they do.

Unfortunately, one drawback of laying here I didn't consider is that I'd have time to revisit the horrors I'd only just escaped and as soon as the floodgates open it's impossible for me to get them closed. I see and relive every, agonizing moment and the worst part about it is that it only confirms a soul-shattering truth that I'd already suspected but hoped wasn't true. I'm the one that killed Will.

I mean I'm not the one that physically ended his life, that was Docker, but my inaction and one horribly mistimed moment of being frozen in terror is why he was in a position to be killed in the first place. I mean if I hadn't frozen in terror on my plate when the games started we would have met in the middle like we'd planned and he wouldn't have had to come to the other side of the room to find me. Then once he finally got me going and we started trying to escape the canon scared me to a stop which allowed me to see Cassia casually decapitate Barrett before nonchalantly tossing his head aside like a piece of trash. Then after I finally recovered from that and we were just about safe I….I tripped.

To me, that's the worst part, that despite all my stupidity and inaction both of still would have survived if I'd only been able to stay on my feet. Instead, I managed to make a colossal misstep that not only forced Will to stop and double back to pick me up but also put him squarely between me and a charging Docker. If I hadn't been so clumsy he'd still be alive and everything would be ok, but he's dead and it's not. Instead, I'm alive, for all that's worth and just waiting to be killed off, and that's all I deserve….

No….I can't….I can't think like this, not after everything that just happened. I have to be strong, for Will, he was the one person who was willing to look past my naivety and childishness and see the strength underneath. I owe everything to him and I have to be strong and brave enough to make sure that his investment in me pays off, and that his sacrifice wasn't made in vain. And the only way to do that is to put his plan….Or rather, our plan, into action and in order to do that I have to get up and start acting like the ally he knew I could be.

I push myself up off the ground and onto my knees before quickly wiping away the last vestiges of tears from my bloodshot, fear filled eyes while forcing myself to calm down and focus. I know I need to get out of here before someone, or something finds me and the only way I'm going to be able to do that is by thinking. Not to mention that I need to be calm and level-headed in order to have even a remote chance of making this plan work. After all, no one, not even a desperate tribute knocking on death's door is going to ally with the emotionally broken lune I've been acting like.

However now that I have a goal in mind and a clearly defined and understandable path to follow I'm able to control myself and within a few minutes I've finally got my breathing under control and before I know it I've stopped convulsing and twitching enough that I'm finally able to get up off my knees and stand. Now I just need to find a way out of this place, and a couple of the post-bloodbath maybes Will and I had lined up for our alliance and I'll be fine. I just hope I can live up to the amazing trust Will placed in me, and make his sacrifice meaningful.

* * *

 **Paxx Carthage-15(D3F)**

"The important thing is that we're alive, the rest will work itself out as we go Briar."

"How is this working itself out? We don't have any supplies or even the most basic of plans outside of running for our lives, and because of this stupid wall we can't even do that anymore. So please explain to me how this is going to 'work itself out'."

I hate to admit it but she's got a point, I mean things seemed to be going our way not that long ago but in the blink of an eye, we've literally and figuratively hit the wall. And if I'm being honest with myself I'm not sure if we're going to be able to get out of this mess, at least not without a real plan. The problem with that is outside of the building we just escaped from there's really no place for us to sit down and think that's not completely and totally exposed and we sure as hell can't stay here.

"Ok then, what do you suggest we do?"

"What are you talking about Paxx? Are you thinking out loud again or was that an actual question?"

"Honestly, it's a bit of both. But since it's out there you might as well chime in with any ideas or thoughts you might have."

"I thought you'd never ask."

Well, that's a step in the right direction at least. I mean I'm drawing as big a blank as I've ever drawn in my life so at this point as long as she doesn't suggest going back and fighting the careers for control of the cornucopia or sitting here and waiting for the end I'll probably go along with it, probably.

"Sounds like you have a plan."

"More like the vague outlines of a plan, but it's something."

"Well, considering I have nothing, outside of a strong urge not to stand here and wait for the careers to come looking for us, I'm all ears."

"Ok, now this is going to sound a little….Out there, but I need you to trust me and listen. Ok?"

"Considering how loudly my fight or flight instinct is screaming at me to run right now I'm pretty much willing to do or believe anything at this point. Just hurry and tell me your plan, we're to exposed out here."

"Ok, come over here and put your ear on the wall."

"We don't have time to play games Briar, now do you have a plan or not."

"This is part of the explanation for my plan, and the sooner you do this the sooner I can explain my plan and we can get out of here. So just stop arguing and listen to me."

"I can't believe I'm entertaining this, nonsense in the middle of a life or death situation. But, I can tell that you're going to be stubborn about this so I guess I'd better play along."

She offers me a triumphant smile even as she's motioning for me to stand next to her and press my ear to the wall like she is. I let out a slightly sarcastic and unnecessarily loud sigh as I quickly slide up against the wall and press my ear against the sun-baked metal. At first, I don't hear anything, but when I try to tell her as much she quickly places one of her small hands over my mouth before using the other to gently return my ear to its previous spot.

I stand there for another few seconds before moving away from the wall and offering her a frown that's probably a little angrier than it needs to be before throwing up my arms in exasperation.

"I don't know what this was about, but I didn't hear anything and all this did was waste time that we really don't have to waste. Now tell me you have an actual idea or are we back to square one?"

She doesn't answer, instead, she scans the ground for a couple of seconds before scooping up a moderately sized rock and motioning for me to put my ear back on the wall. And, despite my better judgment and the gnawing feeling in the back of my mind that all this of this is a massive waste of time, which we don't really have to be wasting I roll my eyes and move to comply. I gingerly place my ear back in the general area that it had been the last two times and wait while Briar winds up and hurls her rock up and over the edge of the wall.

However, a few seconds tick by and I still haven't heard whatever it is she's hoping I'll hear. But then just as I'm on the verge of losing my mind and screaming I hear the faint sound of the rock splashing into water. And after a few seconds of stunned silence with my eyes continuously darting between Briar and the wall I feel a massive smile break out across my face.

"That was….That was water."

"So you heard it too?"

"I did, but why….Why didn't you just tell me that you heard water?"

"Well, I wasn't sure if I actually did. That's why I wanted to make sure you heard it too, because if the water wasn't there, my plan would never work."

"Well, I'm positive that it's really there. So tell me the plan already."

"Simple, we find a way over, around or through this wall and to that water."

"Is….Is that it?"

"Does there need to be more?"

Well, she does have a point, and it's not like I have a better idea or anything for us to go on. I just wish there was a little more, reward and payoff to this plan. Outside of the prospect of getting away from the careers and finding a source of water, considering we have no way to purify, store or carry said water, then there seems to be. However, at this point, it doesn't seem like we have a whole lot of other options.

"Well it's the only plan we have, so it'll have to do. Should we go left or right?"

"Well, the wall looks like it curves slightly to the left. So unless the wall itself is rounded off, I'd say left is our best bet."

I take a couple of seconds to think about what she said before offering up a satisfied nod and a wide smile as she moves as close to the wall as she can before starting to follow the curve. I wait a couple of seconds, casting a worried look in the direction we decided not to take before falling in step a few paces behind my ally. I just hope we're able to find a way around this wall before the careers decide to start hunting; otherwise, we're as good as dead.

* * *

 **Augustus Rowkin-15(D2M)**

I was wondering how long it would take for Deverin and Cassia to start back in on each other after the bloodbath ended. Turns out the answer was just about thirty seconds, and while that's almost twice as long as my most generous projection it's still a little frustrating that the two of the can't get along. I mean bickering and stupid shit like that during training is one thing, we're all trying to prove ourselves and establish dominance but at some point, we're supposed to put our egos aside and work together, that's what careers do. Unfortunately, the two of them seem intent on bickering about every little thing and it's only going to get worse.

"Careers don't abandon the cornucopia Deverin, that's like the first thing they teach you in the academy. You've said some pretty stupid things over the last few days but the mere suggestion that we should abandon this position is by far the stupidest."

"It's only a stupid suggestion if you're too narrow-minded and dense to see that this room is entirely undefendable. We don't have a clear line of sight anywhere, there are nine separate entrances on the left side of the room alone and probably just as many, if not more on the right. Add in the fact that we have no place to relieve ourselves, no natural source of food or water and a severe lack of situational visibility all combine to make this place an absolutely awful base of operations."

I can't believe I'm about to say this, especially considering that I haven't really agreed with anything that's come out of Deverin's mouth so far, but she does have a point. I mean this place, while indoors and impressive to look at, is extremely exposed. It only takes a couple of seconds of marginally dedicated sweeping to pick out at least twenty different entrances nestled amongst the nooks and crannies of the three walls I can see. Now that doesn't mean that all of them open to the outside of the building, provided there is an outside to the building, but if even half of them do that puts us four people short of being able to adequately cover them all.

"This isn't a tactical issue Deverin, it's an image one. If we abandon something that we just killed half a dozen other tributes to claim it makes us look like fools. Not to mention that it forces us to play the games on someone else's terms instead of our own. Going out and hunting tributes is fine, as long as we come back here at the end of the day."

"Who the hell cares about image? Isn't the point of all of this to be the winner, no matter the cost?"

"There's winning, and there's winning the right way. We're not career's if we don't do things the career way, it's that simple."

"Maybe we should see what the rest of the group thinks, since the two of us clearly can't come to an agreeable decision."

"Fell free to involve anyone you want, hell appeal to the statue if it'll make you feel better. But in the end, I'm the leader of this alliance and MY decision is final."

"Well then maybe it's time for us to find a better leader. One that's willing to listen to and consider the advice of her allies instead of making stupid decisions without input. It also wouldn't hurt for our new leader to not have his or her head firmly lodged in their ass."

Well, that was, uncalled for. I'm not so sure this argument is as normal as I thought it was, and if the looks I'm getting from Claro and Kerensa are any indication, they feel much the same way. Hell, even Docker, who was to enthralled with cleaning the blood and gore off his hammer and hands to do much of anything just a few minutes ago is now absolutely enthralled with what's happening.

The next few seconds are easily the most intense and uncomfortable of my life as the two of them stare each other down while the rest of us wait with bated breath for someone to make a move. After a few seconds, I even start to think that maybe I should do something, hell anything to try to defuse the situation before it gets any worse. Unfortunately, I don't have the slightest idea what to say and to be honest I'm not sure there's any way for either of them to back down from this fight.

Then again I can't just stand here while my alliance implodes and not do something, I mean my only real chance at survival is for the career alliance to stick together, and right now the only way that's going to happen is if somebody forces the two of them to come to their senses. I just wish someone like Claro, who both Deverin and Cassia seem to like significantly more than they do me, was willing to step up and be the one to do it. However, it doesn't look like he's willing or able to do so, which means it's up to me to find a way to keep my alliance, and by extension my chances of winning, intact.

I take a couple of seconds to collect my thoughts, and calm myself down before pushing myself up off the edge of the cornucopia and making my way towards the two of them as confidently but non-confrontationally as I can manage. At this point, I'm too busy trying to figure out what to say that I don't notice the massive spike in tension and if it wasn't for Docker pulling me back at the last seconds I might have walked right into the middle of a very big mess instead of just watching it like everyone else.

In the fraction of a second since Docker pulled me to a stop, I've watched in horror as Deverin tried to swing her spear around to skewer Cassia, only to have her step inside and deliver a teeth rattling strike to Deverin's jaw with the palm of her hand. The strike is just hard enough to throw Deverin off balance and that's all the opening Cassia needs to slip her knife out of her pocket and drive it into the middle of Deverin's forehead before delivering a savage kick to the back of her knee.

After that, time seems to move in slow motion as Deverin crumbles to the ground in a heap before Cassia rips her knife out of her head and slits her throat for good measure just seconds before a cannon crash signals the end of Deverin's life. As she stares down at Deverin's lifeless body I catch the faint outline of a smile on her face before she quickly wipes it away as she spins around to stare at the four of us with none of the malice or anger you'd expect from someone who'd just executed an ally for questioning their competency.

"Does anyone else have a problem with how I'm leading this alliance?"

She directs the question to all of us but it doesn't take a genius to understand that she's really asking Claro and to a lesser extent Docker. Fortunately, neither of them seem to be in the mood to push this any farther than it's already gone and after a couple of minutes some of her seriousness and edge seems to melt away as she offers the four of us a big smile and an approving nod.

"I didn't expect that you would. After all, it was Deverin that was the malcontent, not any of you.

"So now that we've got that, unfortunate business out of the way I think it's time for us to sweep and secure our new base of operations. So, who wants to stay and protect the cornucopia?"

* * *

 **Ruby Magnus-18(D12F)**

I've always wanted to visit the sea, and this might be as close as I ever get. I mean I know that everything around me is fake, but that doesn't make it any less impressive a sight to see. Everything from the gold inlaid marble of the bridge we're on to the gentle water ebbing and flowing beneath us to the colossal buildings rising up from the next little ringlet of land we're headed towards is absolutely stunning. I just wish I didn't have to risk my life to spend some time here, but at least I've got Perry.

I mean I honestly don't think I'd have survived the bloodbath if it hadn't been for him. I'd been so sure that it was absolutely necessary for me to wade into the thick of things in order to get supplies and to show the audience that I'm viable and despite numerous warning from my mentor Onyx, I was going to do it. Luckily Perry was there to stop me from making a huge mistake and getting myself killed for no good reason and while we only ended up with some matches, a small fishing pole with hooks and lures, and a collapsible baton from the bag he grabbed on our way out at least we're both still alive; which is more than I can say for the eight tributes that weren't so lucky.

"Who….Who do you think that last canon was for?"

"I'm praying it, or one of the seven from the bloodbath belonged to Keyna, but if I'm being realistic I'd have to say it probably belonged to someone like Briar or Paxx."

"Why would you think that?"

"Well, for starters they ran straight towards the wall that separates the inner island from the first ring of water despite being able to see it clearly from the temple means they didn't get off to nearly as good a start as we did. So unless they finally wised up and started looking for a way around the wall instead of over it I'm sure the careers, or some other opportunistic tribute, has come along and put one of them out of their misery."

"That's kind of a cold way to look at all of this Perry."

"Maybe it is, but all I know is every time that canon goes off the two of us move one step closer to getting out of here alive. To me, that's really all that really matters in the end, that you or I make it out of this mess alive. Everyone else is just an obstacle to be overcome."

I don't know what's worse, the fact that he's talking and thinking like this or that I agree with him. I mean I'm not bloodthirsty or anything like that and I'm certainly not going to go out of my way to kill anyone but there's something a little, soothing about hearing a canon blast when I know it's not for me or Perry. I feel awful for feeling like that and I know that somewhere out in Panem there are eight families that are grieving over the death of their loved ones, but the simple fact that MY FAMILY isn't one of them is a very comforting thought.

"I guess you're right, after all, it is them or us."

"Exactly, and that's why we need to find a place to set up for the night so I'll have time to set up a trap to protect us."

"I'm still not sure it's a good idea to use the line from our fishing pole for something like that. What if we need to use it to find food?"

"Finding food won't matter if we get killed in our sleep."

"We also can't be murdered in our sleep if we starve to death first."

"We can discuss this once we find a place to lay low. For now, we need to concentrate on finding water and shelter or none of this will matter anyway."

He has a point, and as much as I hate to admit it I'm not sure how we're supposed to correct that particular problem. I mean there's plenty of water around, but it's full of salt. And while the temperature isn't too unreasonable I am starting to get thirsty simply because of all the activity, not to mention the running I've done today. Unfortunately considering that all the water we've seen so far has been salt water I have a hard time believing that any of the standing water sources we might find on the second or third ring are going to be any safer to drink. That means we'll have to rummage through the buildings to find our supplies…..or check the boats!

"Perry, we should look inside the boats."

"What? Why would we do that?"

"Those boats have oars, and oars have to be rowed to move."

"And?"

"Anyone that's rowing an oar to move a boat that size is going to get thirsty. So it would make sense for the boats to have a supply of drinkable water somewhere on them."

"You're assuming that the gamemakers were thinking logically when they designed the arena. That's kind of a leap of faith. Not to mention that we'll have to swim to a boat to get on it."

"Well, do you have a better idea?"

"Not, necessarily…."

"Then we go with my idea."

I offer him a triumphant smirk before hoisting myself up on the edge of the bridge and diving into the water. And despite his hesitation, which I'm sure has more to do with this being my idea than anything else, he takes a deep breath and walks off the edge of the bridge to join me in the warm, salty waters below.

* * *

 **A/N: First off I know I'm going to catch a serious amount of flack for deciding to kill Deverin instead of Cassia, but that's how I planned it from the beginning. I can't get into too much detail without spoiling the story to come but rest assured that this decision, like all my other decisions on who to kill and when and why was made with the big picture in mind.**

 **Now that we've got that taken care of I'm curious as to what everyone thought of the chapter and of the new parts we saw of the arena. I'm also curious as to if anything I revealed gave anyone more insight into what the arena is or if I'm being far too coy in revealing pertinent information?**

 **Other than that as always please review and let me know what you think and I'll be looking for everyone's smiling faces Monday at the next update :D**

 **Death Order/Cause/Place**

24-D5M- Barrett Martinez- Decapitated by D2F- Cassia Maximus

23-D8F- Twyla Monroe- Face grinded off on a pedestal by D4M- Docker Henderson

22-D9M- Hudson Levanten- Neck snapped by D4M- Docker Henderson

21-D12M- Frazier Von Haren- Skull split open by D7M- Bryden Maier

20-D5F- Tesla Brite- Speared while trying to escape by D4F- Deverin Aldous

19-D11F- Tepary Plantae- Throat slit by D2F- Cassia Maximus

18-D3M- William "Will" Java III- Chest caved in by D4M- Docker Henderson

17-D4F- Deverin Aldous- Stabbed in the forehead by D2F- Cassia Maximus

 **Kill Total**

3- Docker

3- Cassia

1- Bryden

1-Deverin


	23. Settling In(Day 1 Part 3)

**Perriwood "Perry" Coltrove-15(D6M)**

I can't believe I let Ruby talk me into leaving the relative safety of dry land in the hopes of finding water and shelter on this floating wooden death trap. I mean I was bad enough when I had to put my extremely poor swimming skills into play to cover the half a hundred yards between the bridge and the boat but I've spent the last five minutes exhausting myself just to keep my head above water. If Ruby doesn't find a ladder or at the very least some rope quick she's going to have to fish me and our supplies off the bottom of this man-made ocean.

"Perry, are you still down there?"

"Where else would I be?"

"Well….Fair enough. So I've got some good news but a little bad news. Which one do you want first?"

"I'm not going to have to stay in the water am I?"

"That's the bad news, the answer overall is no, but it's going to take a little longer for me to get you out then I was hoping."

"I take it that means there's no ladder or rope?"

"No on the ladder, yes on the rope, unfortunately the rope is all too short to reach you in the water. I'm tying some of the longer pieces together right now, but it's going to take me a minute or two to make something long enough to get you out."

"Just….Just hurry, please. I'm not….I'm not sure how much longer I can keep my head above water."

"Don't you give up on me Perry, I need you so you're just going to have to dig deep and find a way to stay afloat until I can get you out."

Well, it's not like I really have a choice in the matter or anything. After all, at this point, I either force myself to keep going until Ruby can get me on the boat, or I give up and die, and I'm not quite ready to die, not yet anyway. Unfortunately, my body seems to have other ideas and within a few seconds of her last word the lower third of my left leg and the whole of my right leg start to tingle and within seconds I'm overcome with the most mind-numbingly painful cramps of my life.

I try to focus on something else, anything really as the pain starts to intensify and spread throughout the whole of both my legs and up into my groin. Unfortunately, the pain is all I can focus on and it starts to get harder and harder for me to kick and stay above water as each movement sends a jolt of pain through my already cramped and screaming muscles. Then just when I don't think I can take the pain I feel something scratchy bounce off the top of my head before plopping down into the water to my left, or maybe it was my right.

At first, I'm not sure anything really hit me and I can't see anything new or unexpected in my immediate area, but before I can write it off as my overstimulated mind playing tricks on me something rubs against me while a concerned voice pierces through the veil of pain currently engulfing my mind.

"Don't just sit there and mumble to yourself like an idiot Perry, climb up the freaking rope!"

I quickly scan the area for the rope even as my vision starts to darken as the pain continues to crash against me in seemingly endless waves of agony, until finally, I spot the brown of the rope floating on the water a few feet to my right. I let out a small sigh of relief that probably sounds more like a pained grown as I use my arms to close the distance between me and the lifeline I'm rapidly losing the ability and coordination to use. Fortunately, I'm able to get to the rope and secure it to my body without blacking out. Then, once I'm comfortable that I'm secured to the rope and it to me, I take a couple of shallow, ragged breaths and direct all the strength and anger I have left in my pain wracked body into my legs before sprinting up the side of the ship and onto the safety and warmth of the sun backed deck.

As soon as my feet touch the deck my legs finally give out and I fall to my knees before quickly emptying the contents of my stomach on the deck of the ship in an atrocious smelling puddle. Fortunately, I'm not nearly far enough gone to fall face first into my own vomit and I manage to crawl away and into the shade of the ship's mast before collapsing in a heap.

"Oh my god Perry, are you ok?"

I try to answer her question, but I'm too exhausted to form actual words, which means my answer comes out in a series of moderately understandable and extremely painful sounding gasps and moans that only serve to heighten the fear she must be feeling. Unfortunately, my body doesn't give me a chance to recover and answer her question in full and while I am able to unsling and hand her the bag with our supplies that's all I'm able to do before exhaustion finally overcomes me and I pass out.

* * *

 **Javon Lykes-18(D11M)**

I don't think I've ever seen an arena with carts full of food lining the streets, at least not in this kind of number. I mean almost every open inch of space on this street is filled with wagons full of vegetables, carts filled with loaves of bread and stands that are all but overflowing with fruits. The only real question is if I should risk eating any of it. After all, I would be in keeping with the gamemaker mystique to provide an easily accessible, mouthwateringly tantalizing bounty like this only to have the food laced with poisons.

Then again considering that all I managed to score from the bloodbath was a duffel bag with a couple of bottles of water, a sewing kit, a scarf, a compass and a smaller bag I might not have a choice but to eat the food. Unless something I can kill with my battle-ax and eat comes prancing through the area in the next few minutes that is.

Unfortunately, I'm not that lucky and with the sun rapidly setting on my first day in the arena I'm going to have to make a decision on the viability of this food sooner rather than later. Not to mention that I'd like to find a place that's relatively safe to spend the night before it gets dark, which considering how quickly the sun is disappearing over the horizon, can't be all that far off.

"Ok Javon, you need to get out of here so take some of the food or don't but quite standing here ogling it like a damn fool."

It's funny, when I talk like that I almost sound like my work foreman telling me to get back to work instead of checking out the girls when I would work the fields and for a brief moment I let myself get lost in that memory. The sun on my face, the wind at my back blowing all the pretty girl's hair about in a torrent of color and mystery, the stern but playful berating of the foreman telling me to worry about girls on my time. It was such a simple and fun time, and one I'll never know again, especially if I don't get my head out of the clouds and focus on the issues at hand.

I give the carefully arranged food another once over before deciding to go for it and shoveling an assortment of fruits, breads and vegetables onto a nearby empty cart. I mean I'm still not sure if any of this is safe to eat, but even if it's not I can still use it as bait for other tributes or some of the arena wildlife. Once I'm happy with the assortment I quickly sort through it and slip the best pieces into my little knapsack while tossing the bad ones into the street.

However there's more good than bad and I can't take it all with me now, so I leave the good but not great pickings on the cart before wheeling it around and inside one of the more, solid and defensible looking buildings lining the street. Once I'm inside I find a relatively secluded corner of the building and tuck it back inside and out of sight before heading back out to collect the rest of my supplies and my weapon.

Once I'm back outside I quickly zip up and shove my food filled knapsack back inside my duffel bag before throwing it over my shoulder and adjusting it across my back. This ends up being significantly more challenging than it should be because of my height and the unusually short length of the strap, but I find a way to get it done. Once my supplies are situated I scoop up my battle-ax and use the razor sharp tip to carve a little J into the marble of my new storeroom before jogging back towards the bridge I'd used to escape the bloodbath earlier today.

Part of me knows it's a terrible idea to even think of making camp so close to a major crossroads between the careers base of operations on the inner island and here, but I'm not willing to risk setting up camp so close to all that food. I mean I'm already taking a big chance by taking any of it with me but that doesn't mean I have to sleep right next to a mutt beacon. I'm not nearly crazy enough to try that, at least not on the first night. I just hope some of the more safe and defensible looking buildings from earlier end up being truly safe and defensible, at least for tonight.

* * *

 **Mazie Vernon-14(D10F)**

I have the unnerving and slightly terrifying feeling that I'm being followed right now. I mean I haven't seen or heard anybody since I escaped the bloodbath, but I can't shake the feeling that someone or something is watching me. The only problem is I'm not sure how to lose it and I'm in no position to fight it, at least not until I figure out what these little jars with the skull and crossbones do. I mean I'm pretty sure they're poisonous, but I'm not sure if they're only deadly when they penetrate the skin or if a drop is going to burn and disfigure me.

"Of all the useless things I spent training time on and I managed to skip the one station that would have been helpful right now."

I mean it's not like I spent any time learning how to use a blowgun, so naturally, I ended up with one in my bag of supplies, along with a dozen darts and the poisons. The only other weapon I have is a slingshot and a bag of marbles, and I'm pretty sure using that on whoever, or whatever is following me will only piss it off. Unfortunately, that means I have to try to stay one step ahead of my pressure and hope I can lose him, her, or it when they finally settle down for the night. Provided they actually stop for the night at some point that is.

"What makes you think whoever, or whatever it is will actually stop. If it's a mutt it doesn't need to and if it's another tribute they're probably waiting for me to stop so they can…."

No, I can't afford to let myself think like that, not in the arena. Paige and Wren made it abundantly clear that half the battle is mental, and once you concede that battle to the arena you're as good as dead, and I'm not ready to die yet. I mean I'm not ready to die here at all, but I'm especially against the idea of going out on the first day, especially without a real fight.

The sheer lunacy of the idea that I could ever fight something, let alone win is enough to make me smile the first genuine smile I've produced since I arrived in the Capitol. Unfortunately, my joy is short lived as within a few short seconds the last rays of sunlight finally disappear over the horizon and the arena is immersed in an inky, artificial darkness that leaves me feeling twice as frightened as I'd been a moment ago. However almost as soon as the darkness swallows the arena a blinding light fills the sky and immediately returns the arena to its midday brightness.

At first, I'm too confused to understand what's going on, at least until the Anthem of Panem starts to ring out from every nook and cranny of the arena. A few seconds later the arena dims back to its previous brightness, with the exception of a full moon shaped screen with the smiling face of the boy from Three in the middle. A few seconds later his face is replaced by the confident grin of the girl from Four. To say I'm absolutely floored by her early death would be an understatement, but in a place like this, I guess I'd better learn to expect the unexpected.

The other six faces flash by in a blur and while a part of me is sad that all of them are gone, none of them made a big enough impact on me during our brief time together to warrant more than a passing hope that their families find peace. After the last picture finally fades away the nation seal replaces it for a brief second until it too fades off the surface of the fake moon leaving it alone in the otherwise pitch black sky.

For a second I just stare up at the fake moon until, almost as if on cue, a small star flashes to life above it. After that, it's like someone opened the pen as more and more stars flash to life until the sky is filled with twinkling pearls of light surrounding the pure white moon.

Part of me is blown away by how beautiful it looks and while I'd love to stand here and stare up at it like I do the night sky back in Ten, I know I can't. Instead, I adjust the position of my supply pack on my back before slipping one of the dozen darts that came with my blowgun into my hand and continuing my moonlight stroll.

After all I know something is watching and following me, and I still don't know what I'll do if it's a mutt. But there's a good chance that it's another tribute, and if that's the case I don't want to give them too long to rest up before I start moving again. That and I've dawdled long enough, it's time to make whoever or whatever's stalking me earn their prize.

* * *

 **James Wild-18(D10M)**

I can't believe that Mazie is still walking around right now. I mean how in the world can someone who didn't sleep last night, or eat breakfast this morning have the energy to cover as much ground as she has today? Then again if I was willing to walk out and tell her that it's me that's following her and not a career or some kind of monstrous mutt she might be willing to stop and rest for the night. But I can't do that, apologizing isn't in my nature and it definitely isn't part of the plan. That is if you can call this half-cocked scheme of mine a plan.

I mean I'm the one that made a huge deal out of not wanting to ally with her at the beginning of training only to have any and every alliance I tried to make after blow up in my face. Then I had to watch as one by one the strongest tributes found better allies, decided to go it alone, or broke down and allied with their district partners.

Before long I was left with nothing even resembling an ally, outside of a very confusing offer from Will and Inigo, and no chance of repairing the bridge I'd burned with Mazie so I was forced to settle for the next best thing,being her protector in the shadows. I mean it's almost as good as being her ally, maybe even better when you consider the selfless sacrifice angle it brings into play. At least that's what Paige told me when she sold me on the idea last night anyway.

Unfortunately, this plan seems to be going about as well as every other plan I've tried to make so far, which is to say completely sideways and unsalvageable. After all, I'm no good as a shadowed protector if I'm too tired to lift my arms let alone my shield or sword. And I sure as hell can't protect her if I'm too weak to protect myself, which means that even if she refuses to stop I'm going to have to and hope I can pick up her trail in the morning.

I decide to slip inside one of the dozens of buildings in the immediate area that she's passed and find a little corner where I can hunker down and get some sleep. Unfortunately finding a legitimate corner is harder than it should be as the gamemakers obviously don't believe in walls that completely enclose buildings in this arena and I'm forced to scale a makeshift ladder in the corner of the building I've chosen to find an open air loft that's got four walls and a hatch to prevent me from falling back down in my sleep. Unfortunately that means I'm sleeping in a little indentation on the roof of the building instead of in the building itself, but at least I'm concealed, kind of anyway.

I just hope Mazie realizes I'm not following her anymore and decides to get a little rest herself, preferably somewhere relatively close by. I'd like to try and avoid the hassle of tracking her down in the morning if I can. But as long as she and I are both safe tonight I guess I really shouldn't complain, after all, it's my fault the two of us are in this mess in the first place. I just hope she doesn't end up paying the price for my short sighted and incredibly boneheaded decisions.

* * *

 **Celine Minos(Head Gamemaker)**

"...All things considered, I'd say we had an extremely successful first day Madam President."

"I'm not sure 'extremely successful' is the right word for today Celine. After all, we were treated to a sporadically violent but otherwise very subdued bloodbath, that in reality was only truly worth watching because of the sheer brutality Docker unleashed on the pitiful little girl from Eight. Add in the fact that the most compelling and intriguing subplot, the simmering discontent between Cassia and Deverin ended with a whimper instead of the bang you'd promised. I'd say that qualifies today as a barely passable disaster, at best."

I was afraid she'd feel this way, and honestly, I can't say I blame her. After all, she put a lot of stock in a big payoff for the career infighting and all she got was a quick kill and three tributes that looked completely and totally whipped. At this point, Docker is the only real hope of a serious inter career confrontation for Cassia, but he doesn't seem interested in putting on a good show. Sure bloody, gruesome, and painful deaths make for entertaining television, but he's never going to be the talker Deverin was.

"To be fair the bloodbath did produce more deaths than any since the Hundred and First Games, and it was the highest rated, and most watched bloodbath in almost twenty years."

"We have more people watching Celine, not to mention that it's mandatory watching in the districts. Viewership numbers don't mean a thing if it's not truly memorable. Right now the only memorable thing about it is that Docker used the statue to grind some stupid girls face off and that's only replay worthy if he wins the damn game."

"I assure you Madam President, there will be many 'highlight of the game' moments to chose from before all is said and done. Atlantis still has many secrets left for the tributes to discover and a violently triumphant ending, one worthy of the greatest games of yesterday."

"It had better Celine. I told you I wanted bloodiest games of all time, a spectacle worthy of my forthcoming announcement of my niece's elevation to the Vice Presidency and position of Heir Apparent to the presidency. If you can't deliver that and I'm forced to delay my announcement, I guarantee I'll find someone who can do the job right. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal ma'am."

"Good, now get back to work. I expect greatness Celine, try not to disappoint me again."

* * *

 **A/N: Hello everyone, I'm sorry for the delay in posting this chapter but my niece was born and I had to fly out and see her so I didn't work on this until last Friday. However, I'm back now and hoping to get back on track with 2 to 3 updates a week as soon as I can :)**

 **Also, I have a new poll on my profile so swing by and vote for which districts mentors you'd like to see appear in a future POV.**

 **Other than that please review and let me know what you think and I hope to see all of your smiling faces later this week when we finally start the second day of the games :D**

 **Death Order/Cause/Place**

24-D5M- Barrett Martinez- Decapitated by D2F- Cassia Maximus

23-D8F- Twyla Monroe- Face grinded off on a pedestal by D4M- Docker Henderson

22-D9M- Hudson Levanten- Neck snapped by D4M- Docker Henderson

21-D12M- Frazier Von Haren- Skull split open by D7M- Bryden Maier

20-D5F- Tesla Brite- Speared while trying to escape by D4F- Deverin Aldous

19-D11F- Tepary Plantae- Throat slit by D2F- Cassia Maximus

18-D3M- William "Will" Java III- Chest caved in by D4M- Docker Henderson

17-D4F- Deverin Aldous- Stabbed in the forehead by D2F- Cassia Maximus

 **Kill Total**

3- Docker

3- Cassia

1- Bryden

1-Deverin


	24. Setting the Board(Day 2 Part 1)

**Johanna Mason (D7Mentor)**

"If that idiot isn't careful he's going to good intention himself into an early grave."

"If I didn't know you better Johanna I'd say that was a genuine display of public concern for your tributes well-being."

"Well Oatis, despite what you and the other mentors may believe, I'm still fully capable of caring about my tributes welfare."

"I didn't say you weren't, just that it's out of character for you to do so publicly."

"Well, if my tributes weren't so bone headed and stupid, I might be more publicly sympathetic."

"If you don't mind me asking, and even if you do I'm going to ask anyway so you might as well answer, what is it about Brayden that's got you so upset?"

"How do you know it's Brayden I'm worried about and not Larkin?"

"Call it a hunch. You also used the word he in your initial statement."

"Sometimes I forget how sharp you really are Oatis. You must have been quite the handful in your younger days."

"That I was, but we're not talking about me dear, we're talking about the issues you have with the most promising tribute to come out of District Seven since you arrived on the scene."

"My problem is that he's totally uninterested in doing what it takes to win. He's more interested in allying with and protecting Larkin then he is in doing what's necessary. He's got a backstory people can rally behind and an honorable streak that even the most jaded people absolutely love. Add in his good looks and skill and he should have gone into the arena as a favorite if not the favorite to win."

"OK, but how is allying with his district partner a bad thing? Isn't it just as easy, if not more so, to sell a tribute like Brayden when he's loyal on top of everything else?"

"Not when that loyalty leads him to place himself in unnecessary danger to protect said district partner. The difference between the principled good guy and the self-destructive good guy is incredibly small and extremely ease to cross without even knowing you've done so. Unfortunately, he's been playing jump rope with that line since the moment the games began, exposing himself to danger to get supplies is fine but he paused his escape attempt long enough to kill Frazier and save Larkin despite the fact that Deverin had been hot on his heels a few seconds before.

"Moving all the way to the wall on the outer island before setting up camp was a good idea, but leaving himself exposed to the elements so Larkin could use the second space blanket as cover from the wind was the stupidest decision he could have made. Add in that he's been on watch all, freaking, night so she could sleep despite the negative effects he knows sleep deprivation can have on his performance is just plain foolish.

"He's willing to let his concerns for her well-being take precedence over his own and it's going to get him killed. He has a genuine shot at surviving this and going home, but only if he's willing to cut Larkin loose like the dead weight she is."

I can tell by the look on Oatis's face that he's having a hard time digesting everything I just said, and if I was in his shoes I might be the same way, but I'm not and I can't afford to be. He's always been an advocate of letting his tributes find their own way of getting through the games, and while he occasionally gets lucky, like he did a couple of years ago with Kimma, more often than not his tributes end up as bloodbath fodder.

"How can you be so cold and unfeeling towards your own tribute? I thought it was a mentor's job to build their tributes up, not bad mouth and tear them down."

I was expecting that response, but not the person it came out of, mostly because I'd honestly forgotten that Oatis's little partner was here in the first place. But she is here and apparently she's been listening to our conversation a little closer than I'd thought, or at least she has been for the last few seconds. Either way, her question deserves an answer, but she's not going to like what I have to say.

"A mentor's job is to do everything in their power to bring a tribute home alive, no matter the cost. Now what that means is you have to be willing to prioritize one tributes survival over another and be willing to let a less competent tribute die in order to ensure the others survival.

"Now everything I've said about Larkin and Bryden, that's all just talk between me and two of my fellow mentors, but it doesn't make the truth any less truthful. However, if a sponsor were to walk up to me and say they were thinking about sending Larkin a gift, I'll bend over backward to make sure that gift is sent. But that still wouldn't alter my personal opinion about her or her chances of survival. In the end, she's already dead; the only question left is whether she's going to take Bryden with her."

I didn't mean for that to come off nearly as harshly as it did, but I can't bring myself to regret saying it. I've managed to keep my personal feelings about Bryden and Larkin separate from my professional duties as their mentor so far, and I'll continue to do so as long as both of them are alive. But that doesn't mean I have to like the fact that Bryden is willing to throw his chance of winning away for Larkin or that I'll stop silently hoping that she'll die or that Bryden will come to his senses. I just hope one of those two happens before Larkin puts Bryden in a situation he can't fight his way out of.

* * *

 **Briar Sycamore-12(D9F)**

While I can safely say sleeping in a bush was never on my list of things to do before I die but after last night I can check it off all the same. Then again I should probably be grateful that we made it through the night at all, after all it's not very career like to patrol within a foot of someone's hiding place and not find them, that it happened at least three times before I finally fell asleep and once since I woke up only makes it all the more amusing.

Unfortunately the mild humor I've found in the inability of the careers to find two girls huddling inside a bush has been the only good thing that's happened to Paxx and I so far and if we don't get out of here soon we're in for another day of hiding and praying we don't get caught. Not to mention I'm starving and would like to find a source of water other than the morning dew currently covering our bush.

However, I get the feeling that Paxx might have other ideas. I mean I'm thoroughly impressed that she's managed to remain sleeping despite my constant moving around to find enough dew to slake my surprisingly ravenous thirst but we can't stay here much longer. Hell, we might have already missed our window to escape without pursuit but if we don't get out of her soon that window will be shut altogether, and I'm not sure I can take a full day, let alone another night of hiding in this stupid bush.

"Paxx….Paxx….It's time to wake up….Paxx"

"Jus….Just give me a few more minutes, please."

"We don't have a few more minutes; in fact, I've probably let you sleep too long already."

This manages to elicit a small but clearly sarcastic humph out of her before she carefully turns herself around so that the two of us can have a face to face conversation. Unfortunately, if I've learned anything about Paxx over the last week or so that means she's about to argue with me, or suggest something completely and totally insane that's more likely to get us both killed than anything else. And despite my extreme disdain for pointless arguments, especially when my life is on the line, I really hope this ends up being the former instead of the latter.

"So I have an idea about how we can score some decent supplies without having to rely on sponsors or randomly stumbling across them in the arena."

Shit….

"Unless your plan involves getting as far away from here, and by extension the careers, as we can before they decide to start hunting for the day, then I don't want to hear it."

"It doesn't, but it'll still put some significant distance between us and the careers; except for the one that gets left behind to guard the cornucopia. "

"Are you seriously suggesting we try to rob the cornucopia?"

"Well, kind of."

"If we weren't extremely short on time I'd list the litany of reasons that is a terrible idea. Fortunately for you, time is a bit of a factor so you'll have to use your imagination and I'll fill in the blanks once we're as far away from here as we can possibly get."

"I don't think it's nearly as bad an idea as you're making it seem."

"That means you're not using your imagination hard enough. Now let's get out of here while we still can."

"Just take a second and think about it."

"I don't want to think about it Paxx. I want to finish doing what we were trying to do yesterday before the careers started patrolling the area and forced us to spend the night hiding in a freaking bush."

"That was back when running and hiding was the best way for us to survive."

"That's still the best way for us to survive."

"How long can we seriously expect to survive with morning dew serving as our primary source of water Briar?"

"Significantly longer than we will if we try to raid the cornucopia."

"I'm not saying this plan has to be set in stone, but it wouldn't hurt to at the very least consider it. What would it hurt if we waited for people like Cassia and Docker to leave and see who gets left behind? If it's someone like Kerensa or Augustus we'd have a pretty good chance to score some incredibly valuable supplies."

"I think you're significantly overestimating our chances of success."

"Or maybe you're underestimating them. Regardless it's a moot point now; we've wasted too much time arguing to have any hope of slipping away unseen. We'll just have to wait until some of them leave to go tribute hunting."

I don't know what's worse, the fact that I let her bait me into this argument or that I was too shocked by the sheer lunacy of her idea to realize what she was doing. Then again I guess it really doesn't matter, she won this one and we're stuck here until some of the careers head out, provided they do head out at some point. All we can do now is sit tight and hope that they decide to get a relatively early start, and that they leave a relatively manageable guard behind.

* * *

 **Claro Alabaster-18(D1M)**

I was hoping I'd feel better about what happened yesterday after sleeping on it, but if anything the passage of time has only made things worse. I mean I just, stood there, I stood there and watched while Cassia murdered Deverin. And I continued to do so while she ruthlessly and unapologetically used her violent outburst to further cement her dominance over the rest of the alliance. Even Docker seems to be ok with the new order of things, or at the very least he's still indifferent to the scheming and plotting of the rest of us. Unfortunately, that means it's highly unlikely that he's planning to avenge his district partners murder and eliminate Cassia, at least not any earlier then he was already planning to anyway.

Then again it's kind of impressive, if not a wee bit unsettling, just how simple all of this seems to be for Docker, and to a lesser extent Kerensa. I kind of envy how easily both of them have managed to put aside personal feelings, and even the faintest hint of doubt in order to accept Cassia for what she is, an extremely unstable, but highly lethal tool. Hell, there's a part of me that wishes I was able to do it too; things would be significantly easier if I could.

Unfortunately, I can't seem to look far enough past the unstable part to exploit her lethality, not after, not after what she did to Deverin. I mean, I know my childish crush was stupid, and even though she reciprocated my feelings there was no chance of our relationship developing into anything greater than the pre-death fling it was, but that doesn't make her death hurt any less. Now I have to find a way to force myself to be cordial and helpful to the bitch that murdered her and the 'allies' that did nothing to stop it from happening, at least until I can get her alone and make her pay for it.

"Claro, are you planning on joining us to discuss our plans for the day, or are you going to sit there and mumble to yourself instead?"

"I'm sorry Cassia, I guess I wasn't aware that you needed or wanted my input on group decisions."

"I'll assume that's a reference to what happened yesterday between me and Deverin."

"You did make it pretty clear that once your mind is made up we're going to do what you want regardless of what the rest of us think. If that's going to be the case I see no point in offering up my views and ideas if they're just going to be dismissed offhand."

"I'm not going to dismiss anyone's ideas off-hand Claro, as long as you can present them in a professional manner and not call my competence or intelligence into question if I disagree with them."

"I guess that's fair enough. So, what were the rest of you discussing without me?"

"We were debating what we should do with the cornucopia supplies while we're out hunting. Docker and I feel that leaving a single guard is enough deterrent, but Augustus thinks we should leave two while Kerensa thinks we should hide the supplies so all of us can go."

"Well, why not do all three?"

It takes about half a second for my comment to elicit an eye roll from my intrepid leader, but the fact that everyone else, Docker included looks more intrigued than sarcastic might be a good sign. Maybe I haven't been giving the rest of my allies enough credit, Kerensa and Augustus just might have spines after all, or at the very least they're still willing to think for themselves when given the chance. The fact that Docker is taking an interest in my idea is another matter entirely, and while I'm not sure it means all that much in the long run, it very well could mean that he's paying more attention to what's going on than I thought he was.

"I know it sounds strange, but hear me out. We can take the choice supplies, the best weapons we're no taking with us, and anything else of real value and store it in the little room in the back that's currently filled with tapers, incense, coals and oils for the alters."

"Is there a point to this?"

"If you'll let him finish, you'll have your answer. Finish your thought Claro."

"Th….Thank you, Docker, now where was I?"

"We move the supplies into the storage room in the back."

"Right, after we do that we leave the crap supplies and the useless weapons in the cornucopia, but we store the altar supplies in it as well. Then we leave behind a guard, say, Augustus, with a bow to 'guard the hoard'."

"Hold on a minute, why do I have to stay behind? You just got through saying we're not leaving anything of value in the cornucopia so why would we need to leave anyone behind to guard it?"

"Because it has to look like there's something there worth guarding. If we leave it completely unattended it's going to look suspicious, not to mention that anyone that happens to come back looking for supplies will have free run of the building."

"So?"

"So if they have free run of the building our secret hiding place won't stay secret for long. Moving something only works if no one else knows you've moved or are planning on moving it. That's why we need the presences of a guard at the cornucopia, to keep the other tributes from knowing we've moved the supplies somewhere else."

"Ok, but that doesn't explain why I'm the one that has to stay behind. Why do the five of you get to go out and be careers while I'm stuck guarding an admittedly useless supply point?"

I honestly don't have an answer for his question, at least not a legitimately convincing one. I mean I kind of assumed he was angling to stay behind and would jump at the opportunity to stay someplace relatively safe and away from the now unobstructed wrath and anger of his bitch of a district partner.

Fortunately, I'm saved from having to answer his question by Docker, who for the second time in the last five minutes has surprised me by inserting himself into a discussion and defusing a potentially ugly situation.

"Because, you're the one everyone's expecting us to leave behind."

"And why is that?"

"Because, no one in their right mind would believe that Cassia or I was willing to entertain the idea of doing so let alone actually staying behind as a guard. That means you, Claro, or Kerensa would be the one we'd leave behind.

"Now out of the three of you, Kerensa is the most observant and has shown the ability to think in unorthodox and non-career like ways. That means she's going and either you or Claro would be the one chosen to stay behind and while you may be faster and more evasive than him Claro has the intimidation factor as well as a major edge in combat prowess and knowledge."

I can see that Augustus is upset with Docker's less than polite way of explaining this to him and while I can't necessarily find a flaw in his logic, I can tell that Augustus needs something constructive top boost his confidence. I just hope what I'm about to say doesn't piss Docker off enough that he stops providing input on the issues, or, god forbid, give him a reason to get pissed at me.

"You're also the only one of us with even the most basic ability to fire a bow."

"I'm not sure what my ability to fire a bow has to do with anything Docker just said, let alone why I'm the best choice to stay behind."

"Well to the first part I can safely say it has almost nothing to do with anything that Docker just said, but it does matter to the second part, and that's because of how open the building we're in truly is. And because of the buildings openness, and the fact that you're the only one of us with anything above a very basic understanding of ranged combat, Docker's ability to throw heavy things a long way notwithstanding, makes you the perfect choice to stay behind and pick off anyone stupid enough to try to raid our cornucopia."

I close my pseudo-compliment slash observation with a warm smile and a pat on the back that he initially seems to be insulted by. Fortunately, his anger quickly fades as my words begin to sink in and within a few seconds he's returning the smile with a vigor and confidence I'd never have thought possible just a few seconds earlier.

"Terrific, now that we've settled that would the four of you like to help me move this crap or do I have to do everything myself?

* * *

 **Inigo Cambric-16(D8M)**

As if I wasn't already delirious enough from the lack of food, water and sleep now I'm starting to hear things, and not just random noises, no I'm starting to hear voices. What's worse is that the further I wander inside this marble maze I've been lost in since the games started the more pronounced and distinct the voices seem to get. At first, they were all jumbled up and as indistinguishable as can be, but over the last few minutes of slow, steady movement they've started to take on individually distinct and profound shape. Also, I'm fairly certain that there's a minimum of four disembodied voices, and what sounds like the grunting of an extremely angry animal.

"I still don't see how this pointlessly awful idea is supposed to fool anyone."

"Then why didn't you say something earlier? I mean you're supposed to be our leader after all."

"The reason I didn't speak up, sweet Kerensa, is that Docker decided he was on board with the plan."

"Why would that stop you?"

"Because I need Docker on my side, or at the very least willing to work with me, until we finish rooting out and eliminating some of our more, troublesome and competent competition."

The two voices I'm currently hearing, which I'm almost positive are real and belong to the careers Kerensa and Cassia continue to grow louder as I move closer to what looks like a four-way intersection in the hall I've spent the better part of the day following in a vain attempt to escape the building. I start to panic as the voices grow louder and closer as my eyes dart around the hall in a frantic attempt to find someplace to hide. Finally, I spot a small alcove occupied by a statue with just enough space on one side for me to hide myself, at least I hope it is.

I don't give myself a chance to hesitate or second guess myself as I lower my head and dart across the hall and slide into a space that is significantly smaller than it looked but still just big enough to accommodate my trembling self. Once I'm wedged inside I do my best to control my breathing and my shaking so I don't give myself away.

"Is this your last trip Claro?"

"It sure is; I've got Docker and Augustus repacking the crates and bags with the tapers, coals and incense and these are the last of the water filled oil containers."

"I hope you guys remembered to clean those out before putting the water in them."

"We used the fountain out in front of the building to wash them out; we also used up most of the purification tablets and iodine to make we neutralized anything we missed."

"I guess that's all we can do. Kerensa, go help Docker and Augustus finish up while Claro and I finish putting this crap away. I'd like to get out and start hunting as quickly as possible."

I hear Kerensa mumble out something that sounds affirmation of Cassia's orders before the sound of someone, probably Claro groaning as he tries to get something to start moving. A few seconds later his groaning is drowned out by the sound of wooden wheels rolling and bumping across the floor and Cassia's gentle but unmistakably amused taunting for him to push harder as the cart rumbles down the hall and out of my hearing range.

The next few minutes are the most unnervingly tense minutes of my life, and then just as I'm about to poke my head out and have a look around the unmistakable sound of footsteps begin to echo off the walls once again. I quickly force myself as far into my hiding spot as I can get and hold my breath in terror until I hear Cassia giggling joking about how hard it was for Claro to push the cart wherever it was they took it.

"I just didn't think someone as big and strong as you would need help from anyone let alone a girl two years your junior."

"I didn't, not with your gentle ribbing and sassiness to motivate me."

I hear Cassia let loose with an extremely sarcastic grunt at this remark and I'm almost positive that it was accompanied by the single most sarcastic eye roll in the history of eye rolls but any other verbal retort she delivers is done so long after they've exited my distinguishable hearing range so all I can make out is mumbling and what I think is laughter.

Once again I wait for that to disappear as well and then count to a hundred before poking my head out and being greeted by a completely empty hall. Letting out a small sigh of relief I slip out of my corner and cautiously approach the intersection the others had just passed while trying to decide what to do next. The rational and even most of the irrational parts of my mind are screaming at me to get out of there before someone comes back, but there's a small voice off in the corner that's urging me to head down the hall and find out what the careers were doing. And even though I know it's a bad idea I eventually relent and slip around the corner and jog down the hall as fast as I can.

Unfortunately, I'm so preoccupied with continually checking behind me for pursuit that I don't notice that the hall ends in a door until it's too late to do anything but run straight into it. Fortunately, it's not locked, blocked or braced and I'm able to run through it. Unfortunately, that also means there's nothing to stop me from plowing into what I'm pretty sure is a small truck that's sitting just a few feet inside said room.

The force of my impact with whatever it is I ran into sends me sprawling to the floor but otherwise leaves me unharmed, a bit shaken, and more than a little loopy, but unharmed. Once I finally regain my facilities and get back to my feet I'm floored by the sight before me. Almost every available inch of available space is occupied by a box or a cart, and every box or cart is filled to the absolute limit with goodies. Everything from axes and swords to apples and oranges has been stuffed into this tiny room by the careers in what I can only assume is meant to be an attempt at misdirection.

As my gaze wanders from one side of the room to the other and back again my brain struggles to catch up with what's going on and fully grasp the magnitude of what I'm staring at I still manage to find myself wondering if this is one of the 'game changing windfalls' Will was always talking about, and, more importantly, how I'm going to use it to bring his vision to life.

* * *

 **Bryden Maier-18(D7M)**

I can't believe I was stupid enough to stay up all night. I mean it seemed like a good and even noble idea to let Larkin keep sleeping last night, and I'd honestly only intended to let her sleep through at most half of her watch, but that half quickly turned into all as the sun shot up out of nowhere and left me a very tired, groggy mess.

"You really do look awful Bryden."

"Tell me what you really think Larkin, no need to sugar coat it."

"I'm….If that came across as rude I'm sorry, but I'm just concerned about you is all."

"It….It wasn't offensive so much as I'm just….."

"Irritable, a wee bit cranky and significantly sleep deprived?"

"Honestly, all of the above. And while I know you're not to blame for my current predicament, you're still going to have to put up with my moody ass, at least until we stop for the night."

"But you don't have to wait until tonight to rest. If you're tired we can find a place to lay low for a while and let you get some sleep. It's not like the arena is going to go disappear or anything like that if you take a nap in the middle of the day."

She has no idea how amazing that would be right now, hell I'm honestly amazed I've been able to keep my eyes open as long as I have. Unfortunately, I'm not comfortable staying in one place any longer than is absolutely necessary, especially in the middle of the day when all the other tributes are active. I mean everything would probably be ok if we stopped, I mean how much trouble could we really get in while hiding in the middle of an orchard less than thirty feet from a massive tin wall?

But there's something about all this that just doesn't add up, and my inability to point out what that is that makes me hesitant. Then again it's at least probable, if not an outright certainty, that my slightly irrational and borderline delirious fears are a byproduct of exhaustion, I'm not willing to stop and test it out, not unless it becomes absolutely necessary to do so.

"I appreciate the offer, but it's not as bad as it looks. Once I get my blood flowing I'll perk right up and you'll be as annoyed with my constant motion and nagging need to explore that you'll be begging me to turn back into this."

"I find that hard to believe, but I'm not going to press the issue if you're set on this course. Are you, set on this course I mean?"

"Of course, I am. We have far too much of the arena to explore for me to take a nap in the middle of the day. That being said, I call dibs on the first rest cycle for tonight."

I can tell she's still not convinced, this is honestly the first time I can remember seeing anything other than playful amusement or unrelenting terror in her bright green eyes and for a brief moment I'm almost positive that she's going to continue to force the issue. But she doesn't and after a brief pause, she shrugs her shoulders and nods her head in reluctant agreement.

I let out a small sigh of relief at her decision not to fight me on this before offering up a happy but noticeably tired smile that she reluctantly returns despite the swirling clouds of uncertainty in her bright green eyes. I make a mental note to find a way to properly assuage her concerns going forward even as I'm forced to bite down on my own tongue in an effort to keep myself awake.

* * *

 **Cassia Decima Maximus-16(D2F)**

Well, it might have taken us significantly longer than it had any rhyme or reason too, but we're finally out doing the one thing careers are expected to do, hunting other tributes. After all, no one, especially the insatiable Capitol audience, wants to watch a bunch of untrained and extremely ill prepared idiots stumble around the arena until they die of exposure or meet some other equally unsatisfying and pointless death, and with a properly led and motivated career alliance like mine they won't have to.

"Once we get across this bridge we'll split into two teams and each team will cover half of the island. Docker, you'll go with Claro and Kerensa will come with me."

"Which half of the city do I and the pride of District One get?"

"It really doesn't matter to me. So if you have a preference this is the time to speak up and make it known."

"In that case, the pretty boy and I will go left and you ladies can cover the right half."

"Any particular reason you're picking that way?"

"Five seconds ago you didn't care who went what way but now I need a reason for picking to go left?"

"I thought you might have picked that way because you thought you saw, or maybe even saw someone or something over there. After all, this is still a competition and with the two of us being tied for the most kills I'd be, remiss if I didn't do everything in my power to stay tied with or ahead of you."

"That's why I like you Cassia, you're trying to have just as much fun with this as I am. But to answer your question it's not a somebody I saw that makes me want to go left, but a something."

"Would you care to share what that something is?"

"A dock, or more specifically a dock full of boats."

"Are you already feeling a little homesick big boy?"

"I am, but not in the way you're thinking."

"Fair enough, just make sure you keep that fool Claro in line. With Augustus back at the temple babysitting, Claro's our weak link and the last thing we can afford is for him to screw up something as simple and straightforward as tribute hunting."

"I'm not his babysitter and I'm sure as hell, not your attack dog Cassia. If he screws up that'll be on him, just like if you or Kerensa screw up it's on you and if I screw up it's on me."

Well so much for Docker the team player, but I guess I should never have hoped he'd truly be one anyway. As long as he and Claro don't screw anything up to royally I guess I can't ask for much more. I mean the two of them could fall into the water and drown, but I'm not holding my breath on that one. At least not until I'm the one pushing them over the edge to meet their watery end.

* * *

 **A/N: And so begins our second day in the arena and the intensity is about to ramp up even more. I'm super excited for the next few chapters as this is when the games really start to take shape and I hope all of you are as excited as I am to see what's about to happen :)**

 **Also on a side note, the appearance of Johanna in this chapter isn't tied in any way to the appearance at stake in the poll on my profile. I'd already written her POV before I decided on the poll and it seemed like a terrible thing to waste so I decided to keep it in. I hope no one minds ;) So with that being said don't forget to vote if you haven't as I'll be closing it this weekend and posting the results along with another poll with the next update.**

 **Also, it was mention in an earlier review that some people would like to see little tribute eulogies, which I do intend to do but was planning on doing like in my previous stories in the epilogue from the POV of our future victor. However, if everyone would prefer a more traditional set up at the end of each chapter for the newly minted departed just let me know and I'll do it that way instead :D**

 **Other than that please review and let me know what you think and I'll be looking for all of your smiling faces at the next update :D**

 **Death Order/Cause/Place**

24-D5M- Barrett Martinez- Decapitated by D2F- Cassia Maximus

23-D8F- Twyla Monroe- Face grinded off on a pedestal by D4M- Docker Henderson

22-D9M- Hudson Levanten- Neck snapped by D4M- Docker Henderson

21-D12M- Frazier Von Haren- Skull split open by D7M- Bryden Maier

20-D5F- Tesla Brite- Speared while trying to escape by D4F- Deverin Aldous

19-D11F- Tepary Plantae- Throat slit by D2F- Cassia Maximus

18-D3M- William "Will" Java III- Chest caved in by D4M- Docker Henderson

17-D4F- Deverin Aldous- Stabbed in the forehead by D2F- Cassia Maximus

 **Kill Total**

3- Docker

3- Cassia

1- Bryden

1-Deverin


	25. Unforced Errors(Day 2 Part 2)

**James Wild-18(D10M)**

I don't know how much longer I can follow Mazie around, especially if she's going to keep darting in and out of buildings and down side streets. Sure it's a good, possibly even great strategy to do so, and it does make her that much harder to follow, let alone track. Unfortunately, there are two sides to every coin, and while she's doing exactly what she's supposed to do in this situation it's making it that much harder for me to do what I'm trying to do.

Then again it's my own fault for thinking that this convoluted, highly unnecessary and downright awful idea was the way to go, as opposed to just talking to her. All I'd have to do is tell her I'm here, apologize for not allying with her from the start and beg her to give me another chance to be her ally. Sure my pride will take a hit, and that's the one part of me I was hoping wouldn't have to take one in the arena, but at this point, it might be better to have a bruised ego and an ally then not.

Unfortunately, I'm too preoccupied with my own problems, not to mention busy trying to talk myself into and out of revealing my presences respectively, that she's able to duck down an alley or into another building without my noticing. I silently admonish myself for letting her slip away again if you count the trouble I had finding her this morning anyway. Regardless I move myself into the middle of the street stop before quickly scanning the immediate area for any clue as to where she might have gone.

Unfortunately, there are no clearly visible signs for me to follow, and with the streets being made of cobblestone there's next to no chance of there being anything remotely resembling a trail. In all my years of tracking and herding my family's' livestock as they roamed across the pastures of District Ten I never lost a one but in my two days in the arena, I've managed to lose track of Mazie twice, this most recent one in broad daylight.

Well, it looks like I've got two choices, the smart one would be to abandon this stupidity and just go it alone like Wren told me too. Or, I can give away the one little advantage I actually have, the fact that no one knows where I am and try to convince Mazie to trust me and reveal herself…..I can't believe I'm really going to do this, but here goes nothing, I guess.

"Mazie...Mazie, it's….It's James. I'm not going to hurt you; all I want to do is talk."

For a moment nothing happens and I start to worry that I just gave away my position for nothing, but, just as I'm about to turn tail and get as far away from here as I can before someone finds me, she calls out in a shaky but surprisingly confident voice from somewhere above me.

"If you want to talk then go ahead and talk, I can't promise to agree with, whatever it is you say. But I will promise to listen."

Well, at least she's here and willing to listen to me, that's a start.

"I'd rather not have this discussion while standing in the middle of the street. Is there someplace less, exposed, that we can talk?"

"At the end of the street, there's a big building that looks kind of like the room where Lanteia interviewed us before the games. Go there and stand in the middle of the stage, and leave your weapons on one of the marble benches, but not one too close to the stage. I'll meet you there in a couple of minutes."

I'm not too keen on the idea of not having my weapon in my hand for this. The list of tributes that ended up dead because they were too trusting is a mile long, but I don't really have a choice. I've already risked more than any sane tribute would just to get this far, so I might as well risk a little more to see it through to the end. Not to mention I'm almost positive that I can take Mazie in a fight even if I don't have my sword, and she never said I had to leave my shield. As long as Mazie is the only one I have to fight at least.

I quickly make my way towards the building she picked for our meeting, all the while doing my best to make sure I'm not being followed the same way I'd been following Mazie before. Once I reach the building, which is clearly marked 'Theater of Triton', I quickly undo my belt and slip my sheath off before slipping the sword back inside and placing it at the foot of a fish-tailed man with some kind of forked weapon before making my way to the center of the stage and plopping down on the highly polished stone.

Finally, after what feels like an eternity she slips into the theater and starts down the stairs towards me with some kind of tube clutched tightly in her tiny hands. Even from here I can see that she's trembling, though whether from nerves or anger I can't be sure but her eyes and face betray none of the fear the rest of her body is currently displaying. Even in the relatively low light of the theater, I can see her determination etched on her face and a glint in her normally calm eyes.

"What part of leave your weapons on a bench didn't you understand?"

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"I told you to leave your weapons in the stands and wait for me on stage. Why didn't you follow my instructions?"

"I did leave my weapons in the stands, but you never said anything about my buckler."

I'm not sure if she finds my answer amusing or annoying but the simple fact that she's still here bode well for my chances of at least getting her to hear me out. And to be honest, I'm not sure I'd be willing to do the same if our roles were reversed.

"Why the hell have you been following me?"

"I wasn't…..."

"Don't lie to me James. I came here with an open mind, despite having a litany of reservations and my better judgment, so the least you can do is tell me the truth."

She's right, damn it why does she have to be right? Well, here goes nothing…..

"I'm….I'm sorry Mazie. I'm sorry for lying to you, I'm sorry for thinking about lying to you and for trying to lie to you, I'm sorry for everything."

"That's, nice, I guess. But it still doesn't explain why you've been stalking me."

"It kind of does, if you take the whole everything part and apply it to before the games as well as during. I was….I was too proud and stubborn to realize that the two of us were natural allies. I let my pride make my decisions instead of my brain and that was a mistake, and it took me until the games started to realize that.

"Unfortunately, I talked myself into believing that you'd never forgive me for being such an idiot and with my fear of rejection compounding the mistake I'd already made I decided to follow and watch over you from afar. It seemed like the least I could do, considering how big a mess my pride had already made."

"That sounds….That sounds like a load of crap James. How am I supposed to believe that you're being genuine and not just trying to trick me? After everything you've said and done, how can I trust you?"

"I….I don't know Mazie. Honestly, if I were in your situation, I'm not sure I'd trust me either."

"If you wouldn't trust yourself, then how can you expect me too?"

"I guess….I guess I don't. I guess I can't."

"In that case, you need to stop following me, right now. After we're done talking I'm going to leave this building I'm going to keep heading right, and that means you need to collect your sword and go the opposite direction. If you truly want to protect me like you say you do, you'll put me first instead of your wounded pride. Can you do that James; can you find a way to put me before you?"

I don't know how to answer her question, and in the end, I'm not sure she really wants an answer to begin with. Instead, we spend a couple of extremely awkward seconds staring at each other before I finally answer her in the only way I can, with a nod. She reciprocates and goes one better by offering up a sad, weary smile before motioning for me to look away while she makes her exit.

I turn around quickly and zero in on the sad face of a nearby statue, which incidentally appears to be crying and counting to fifty as she makes her escape. By the time I turn back around she's long gone, leaving me standing alone on the theater stage without any idea what I'm supposed to do next.

* * *

 **Augustus Rowkin-15(D2M)**

This has got to be the single most pointless thing I've ever done in my entire life. I mean come on, what are the chances that anyone was stupid enough to stay anywhere near a temple full of bloodthirsty careers? You'd have to be a complete idiot or have a death wish not to have put as much distance between yourself and the careers base of operations. This makes the whole idea of hiding our supplies in that stupid closet, not to mention making me sit here like an idiot while everyone else hunts a complete waste of time.

However, I guess there are a few benefits to being left behind on guard duty, chief among them the fact that I don't have to put up with Cassia's shit for a few hours. Not to mention that if I was ever planning on abandoning this rapidly sinking cluster fuck of an alliance, which I've honestly thought about significantly more than I should have to at this point in the games, this would be a perfect time to do it, hypothetically speaking of course.

I mean it would be incredibly easy for me to raid the storage room of the choice supplies before using the coals, and a heavy coat of oil to torch the rest. After that it would be a simple matter of slipping away and waiting for the inevitable fireworks as Docker, Cassia, Claro and Kerensa tear each other apart over what's left. What I wouldn't give to see that fight unfold, from a safe place that doesn't require me to expose myself to any unnecessary danger that is.

Before long, and despite knowing full well that I shouldn't be, I find myself slipping into the warm embrace of a wonderful little day-dream. In it, I'm laughing and joking around as I watch with morbid fascination as Docker ends Cassia's life in a bevy of painful and satisfying ways. In once he splits her head open like a ripe melon with an ax while in another he chokes the life out if her until her eyes explode out of her head in an almost comically cartoony manner. I've just gotten to the most excruciatingly painful looking one yet, a glorious little taboo where he's forcing her intestines down her throat after cutting her open and tearing them out with his bare hands when a loud crash from the far corner of the room forces me to abandon my extremely satisfying, if slightly disturbing fantasy and focus on reality.

I quickly force myself out of the semi-comfortable confines of my makeshift chair and back to my feet before scooping up my bow and a quiver of arrows and heading off in the general direction of the sound. I slowly make my way towards the back of the cornucopia where I decide to use the elevated vantage of the statue, or rather its pedestal, to get a better view of the situation without blinding myself to what's going on behind me. Unfortunately, the pedestal, while providing an unmatched field of view and a surprisingly high level of cover, is significantly harder to climb than I'd anticipated, and while I'm still ably to shimmy up the highly glossed and slippery surface there are three more loud crashes before I do.

However, once I finally manage to actually mount the stupid pedestal, it only takes me a few seconds of scanning to realize that this is going to be harder than I thought. From my new vantage point I can see as many as seven upturned altars with three on the left and the other four all the way on the other side of the room. Not to mention that of the four on the right side two are on either side of the hall that leads to our supplies. Unfortunately there's no sign of who or what knocked the altars over which means that in my haste to get a better view of the area I may have inadvertently allowed the perpetrator or perpetrators time to collect and abscond with our supplies.

This realization leaves me in an incredibly fearful and panicked state as all the wonderful images of Docker destroying Cassia come flooding back, only now Cassia's the one laughing and joking while Docker mutilates me in unspeakably awful ways. I quickly scan from one side of the room to the other over and over again in a vain attempt to see something, anything really to alleviate my fear all to no avail.

I'm just about to jump down and head over for a closer look, when out of the corner of my eye, I catch sight of the faintest glimmer of movement next to one of the overturned altars on the left side of the room. Then a few seconds later another altar is sent crashing to the floor just a few feet away from where I saw the flash of movement. I focus in on the newly overturned altar, and in what can only be described as dumb luck I manage to catch the quickest of glimpses of a shoulder with the District Nine seal emblazoned on it.

Despite the very precarious situation I'm still in I can't help but breathe a sigh of relief as I do my best to eyeball the distance between me and my target while carefully drawing one of my two dozen razor tipped arrows and carefully slot it into place on my bow. As I draw back to fire I can't help but wonder what possessed this tribute, who I'm almost positive is Briar, if I remember my names and currently survivors correctly, to come here in the first place. As I let my first shot go I can't help but wonder whether Briar and whoever it is that's with her, falls into the crazy or death wish kind of people?

* * *

 **Paxx Carthage-15(D3F)**

I manage to see it coming from across the room long before she does and it takes everything I have not to scream out a warning as I watch the arrow sail directly towards Briar's hiding place. I feel myself start to tremble as the arrow continues to streak towards what I can only assume is a completely oblivious Briar, but then, just seconds before it was set to bury itself in the middle of her skull she throws herself to the ground and the arrow sails by and clangs noisily, but harmlessly off the marble column behind her.

I allow myself a small sigh of relief at her last second dodge before quickly slipping out of my own hiding place and darting towards the nearest altar. I quickly slip behind it and press myself as fully into the alcove as I can before kicking the altar over in an attempt to distract the suddenly dangerous defender long enough for Briar to get back up and hide. And it seems to work, and the next shot is sent in my general direction, but I'm far more alert than Briar had been earlier and by the time the arrow is anywhere near the alcove I'd been hiding in I'm long gone.

Unfortunately, it seems that whoever it is that's guarding the cornucopia has decided that I'm a bigger threat then Briar and the next six or seven shots are all aimed at me. And while I'm more than capable of dodging each one with relative ease, the constant movement, specifically the running, is quickly starting to take a toll. Before long I'm breathing hard and my chest is on fire, but the arrows keep coming and coming with no end in sight.

The lone bright spot in all of this is the fact that having all the focus on me has allowed Briar to slowly, but surely make her way from one alcove to the next as she continues to inch ever closer to the cornucopia. I mean I'd much rather not be in mortal danger and it sure as hell wasn't part of my plan for the slower and weaker of us to be the one actually tried to collect the supplies, but at least the plan is holding up, so far anyway.

But then, almost as if by magic the arrows that had been coming at a relatively constant, if not slightly predictable rate suddenly stop as a very awkward and uncomfortable silence falls over the hall. Even so I don't let my guard down, after all, this could very easily be a ploy to get me to venture out into the open just so whoever's been shooting at me can take a relatively clean and entirely unobstructed shot, but I am marginally thankful, and just a little bit worried about what prompted this much-needed reprieve.

Unfortunately, my answer comes in the form of a terror filled scream from the front of the cornucopia just seconds before Briar comes running around the edge with an arrow sticking out of her shoulder. As soon as I see the arrow in her shoulder my brain switches off and my gut starts to scream at me to run while I still have the chance even as my heart forces me to start slowly moving towards my wounded friend. But I'm not moving fast enough and neither is she and before we've closed even half the distance between us Augustus, whom both of us should have realized was the one guarding the cornucopia, comes springing around the same corner as Briar before skidding to a stop and lining up a shot.

The next few seconds seem to pass by in slow motion as I watch as a satisfied and slightly sadistic grin spreads across his otherwise fairly handsome face as he pulls the string of his bow back and lets his shot fly. As soon as he lets it go my eyes dart from his to Briar's and I watch in terror as the arrow strikes her in the middle of the back and sends her crashing to the floor in a heap.

My initial reaction to seeing her go down is to run over and check on her, but I know I can't do that. She's already dead and all I can possibly accomplish by running over there now it to join her, and I'm not ready to die. Instead, I stand there for a few seconds as she tries to claw her way across the floor while Augustus stalks over to her with the same disturbing grin on his face as before. Just before he gets there Briar manages to pull her head off the ground long enough to look at me with her wide, fear-filled eyes and tear-stained cheeks while silently begging me to help.

But there's nothing I can do and a few seconds later I'm forced to stand there and watch in horror as Augustus pulls out another arrow and sends it sailing into the back of her skull.

The force of the shot and Augustus's unnecessary close proximity to his target causes her now unsupported body to act like a ragdoll and sends her head smashing into the ground with a sickening thud. A few seconds later the crash of a cannon announces to the rest of the arena what I've Augustus and I already know, Briar is gone, but I can't wait around to see what happens next. Instead, I lower my head and run for all I'm worth huffing and puffing my way towards the hall Briar and I used to get into the building earlier, escape the one thing on my mind. I just hope I can remember which turns I need to take in order to escape this awful place.

* * *

 **Quanta Bomm (District 3 Mentor)**

After last year I never thought I'd find something more difficult and soul shattering as being a Hunger Games tribute, until I had to be a mentor. The last thirty or so hours have been pure hell as I've been forced to watch as my tributes fight, and in Will's case die, all to the thunderous ovation of the masses. I mean the way Will died was absolutely awful, no one, no matter who they are or what they've done deserves to have their sternum caved in so brutally that their organs explode through their sides. But that's the hell Will had to go through when he died and the only thing anyone in the Capitol cared about was taking bets on how Docker could possibly top himself going forward. It's just, sick.

"How are you holding up newbie?"

I've been sitting alone at this table for the better part of the last hour and this is the first time anybody has come over and tried to talk to me, Zapp excluded, so I'm more than a little surprised to find another mentor trying to join me. I look up and see the surprisingly concerned looking face of the District Two mentor Claudius.

I try to flash him a disarming and relatively happy smile but it comes off as more painful than anything and he immediately sees through it. My lame attempt at distraction thwarted he quickly pulls up a chair and sets his drink on the table before giving me his full and undivided attention.

"Do you want to talk about what's bothering you Quanta?"

"I….I honestly don't know what I want right now. Is that normal, for a victor I mean?"

"You'd be surprised how common it really is, especially for the first couple of years."

"Does, does this ever, you know, get easier?"

"Are you talking about knowing what you want, or, something else?"

I honestly don't have an answer for that question, and that's part of the reason all of this is so hard for me to digest. Fortunately, my silence says more than I ever could and after taking a swig of his drink Claudius leans in and motions for me to do the same.

"The disgust, the shame, the feeling of being lower than low for having to do this, that never goes away. Just like the disgust and hatred you're feeling towards the Capitol citizens for laughing and cheering while watching the reruns of your tribute having his insides forcibly ejected through the sides of his body won't. All you can do is learn to bite your tongue and find a way to live with it in the hopes that doing so might save one of your tributes down the road."

"I….I didn't think careers felt this way about the games. Aren't you guys supposed to be all gung-ho and excited about the games and what they 'stand for'?"

"Some mentors do, my partner Julia is a prime example and I'd be lying if I told you most people in District Two didn't love the Games, but that doesn't mean everyone is like that. Some of us play the part we're expected to play all while silently resenting our younger self for being selfish enough to survive the games and putting us through this hell on a yearly basis."

It's only after hearing him say District Two that I realize that it's his tribute, or one of them anyway that's currently chasing mine.

"Is this your way of saying sorry for what your tribute is about to do to mine Claudius?"

"Honestly, the fact that Augustus is chasing Paxx didn't even register with me when I came over here to check on you. The only thing I saw was an obviously conflicted, and very emotional fellow mentor that looked like she needed to talk."

"I….Thank you."

"Don't mention it, after all, it's not like we're required to hate each other just because our tributes are competing against each other for the one ticket out of that hell hole."

"I guess you're right, and….Thank you. I'm not sure I'll ever be comfortable or 'find my groove' as a mentor like Zapp says I will. But it's nice to know that someone else understands how I feel. Even if you are a middle-aged former career whose tribute is trying to end my childish dream of bringing one of my tributes home in my first year."

"Don't mention it, and try not to let yourself stop dreaming of bringing a tribute home. You should strive every year to bring one of them home, no matter how hopeless doing so might seem.

"So, are you ready to join the other mentors for lunch, or would you rather be alone for a bit longer?"

"I guess….I guess I'm ready to eat. After all, it'll be hard for me to pound the streets for sponsor money on an empty stomach."

"That's the spirit newbie, that's the spirit."

* * *

 **A/N: Hello everyone :) I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and the fun new twists and turns, along with one sad death that it provided. Now originally this was a significantly longer chapter as it had an additional 3 tribute POV's, but it felt too long and a tad difficult to follow so I decided to cut out the other POV's and move them to a stand-alone chapter that I'll post this weekend. I hope that's ok with everyone and that my cutting them had the intended effect of making what you just read more meaningful and impactful.**

 **Now on to the mentor poll :) and in a shocking twist we ended up with a 4-way tie for first between Districts One, Four, Seven, and Ten with 5 votes apiece. This means I'll be working a mentor for each district into the story over the next few chapters to give everyone a taste of how the different mentors, and Johanna, view the games as they unfold :)**

 **Other than that please review and I'll be looking for all of your smiling faces this weekend for the next update :D**

 **Death Order/Cause/Place**

24-D5M- Barrett Martinez- Decapitated by D2F- Cassia Maximus

23-D8F- Twyla Monroe- Face grinded off on a pedestal by D4M- Docker Henderson

22-D9M- Hudson Levanten- Neck snapped by D4M- Docker Henderson

21-D12M- Frazier Von Haren- Skull split open by D7M- Bryden Maier

20-D5F- Tesla Brite- Speared while trying to escape by D4F- Deverin Aldous

19-D11F- Tepary Plantae- Throat slit by D2F- Cassia Maximus

18-D3M- William "Will" Java III- Chest caved in by D4M- Docker Henderson

17-D4F- Deverin Aldous- Stabbed in the forehead by D2F- Cassia Maximus

16-D9F- Briar Sycamore- Shot in the back of the head by D2M-Augustus Rowkin

 **Kill Total**

3- Docker

3- Cassia

1-Augustus

1- Bryden

1-Deverin


	26. The Hard Way(Day 2 Part 3)

**Javon Lykes-18D11M)**

I'm starting to think carrying all this food around with me is a bad idea and not just because its very presence is making me hungry. I mean, I'd be lying if I said that wasn't a huge part, maybe as much as ninety-nine percent, but that's not the only reason I'm starting to regret taking it with me. It….It just can't be….

After all, I've spent the better part of my life being somewhere between ravenously and insatiably hungry and I've never had a problem before. SO why in the world would I be having problems controlling my hunger now?

Who the hell am I trying to fool? I know damn well that the only reason I'm having second thoughts about having this food as that my stomach has been screaming, not growling but screaming at me to eat some of it since the moment I woke up. And to make matters worse I can't think of a justifiably good reason not to, outside of the fact that I told myself I'd only risk eating this if it was an emergency or I'd found a way to test its safety beforehand anyway. And seeing as I haven't seen anything resembling life, tribute or otherwise since I fled the bloodbath, I haven't had the pleasure of doing so.

Unfortunately, my stomach seems ready to completely disregard all of this for the pleasure of having something besides water inside it for the first time since the night before the games. And despite my better judgment, it's getting harder and harder for me to keep resisting the urge to just give up, sit down and eat. I know I shouldn't, and every ration fiber in my body is screaming at me not to. But with each passing second my hunger overwhelms and converts more and more of my rapidly dwindling rational fibers and they get quieter and harder to hear while my hunger gets stronger and louder.

Maybe….Maybe it would be ok if I ate just a little bit. Not a full apple or a whole loaf of bread or anything, but would it really be so bad if I had a little snack? After all, I'd only need a little bit to quell my hunger and quiet my stomachs constant rumblings. Not to mention the fact that having something solid in my system would go a long way towards replenishing my rapidly dwindling energy reserves and help me get through the day.

Those few thoughts are all it takes for the last of my defenses to crumble and within seconds I'm sitting crossed legged in the shade of a massive building marked gymnasium before pulling my knapsack out of my duffel bag and looking for something that looks appetizing. I eventually settle on what I think are grapes and after squishing one between my fingers and letting the juices seep through them and onto the ground below without bursting into flames or something equally as outlandish I feel confident enough in their safety to pop one in my mouth.

At first, the tartness takes me by surprise but as soon as my taste buds adapt to the flavor it takes all the restraint I can muster and them some to stop myself from shoving the rest of them in my mouth and swallowing them in one go. Instead, I'm able to restrain myself to four at a time and within half a minute or so the once full stem of grapes is as barren and empty as a desert.

Unfortunately, that's the extent of my restraint and now that I've tasted the sweetness of my bounty I don't think I'm going to be able to stop myself from eating more, and I'm not sure I should. I mean the food is obviously safe; I just inhaled no fewer than sixteen grapes and outside of a slight tingling in my stomach I'm no worse for it, in fact, I'd even venture to say that I'm in a better place now than I was before I ate the stupid grapes. My stomach isn't growling anymore and for the first time since the start of the games there's honest to god food inside my body, and I want more.

With that ringing endorsement fresh in my suddenly ravenously hungry mind, I dig back into my sack and pull out two more full stems of grapes and a small loaf of bread and eagerly devour it at an almost inhuman pace. But I'm still not satisfied so I'm forced to pull out another loaf of bread, of which I only manage to finish a little over half, before I'm finally satisfied. I mean, I feel absolutely terrible about breaking down like that not to mention breaking a promise to myself only to eat this food in an emergency and even then only after testing it on someone or something else, but that guilt is a small price to pay for a full stomach and a happy Javon.

I spend the next little while trying to relax in the shade of the gymnasium as my body struggles to digest the massive amount of food I've inhaled over the last few minutes. And initially it seems to be going well, I still feel a little bloated and there's a slightly worrying tingling sensation in the back of my throat, but considering the difficulty I had swallowing some of my more, oversized portions I'm pretty sure that's just a side effect of my throat straining to accommodate so much food at one time.

Still, I can't help but worry when it's still there almost a full ten minutes later so I pull out my half full bottle of water and take a small swig in an effort to sooth my aching throat. Unfortunately all the water manages to do is intensify the sensation and within seconds my throat feels like it's on fire and my heart starts beating faster and faster all while my stomach twists itself into knots.

I manage to force myself to my feet but all that does is to give me a nosebleed and a splitting headache. I take a few wobbly and extremely uneasy steps before my world starts spinning and I'm forced to my knees as everything I just ate, along with a copious amount of blood forces itself out of my stomach and onto the ground below.

After that everything else is a blur but I manage to get back to my feet and collect my supplies and weapon before stumbling deliriously into the gymnasium and collapsing on the cold floor. The last thing I remember before blacking out is the color red filling my eyes.

* * *

 **Celine Minos (Head Gamemaker)**

"I can't believe he broke so early. I didn't expect him to hold out forever but I was positive that he'd last longer than this."

"Is this your way of trying to welch on our bet Celine?"

"Of course not, I made a bet and I fully intended to honor it. As long as you can keep your mouth shut and not let everyone know we're betting on the game when we're not supposed to that is."

"I have no intention of telling anyone, especially not since I won. And with that in mind, when can I expect to see my money?"

"As soon as Javon officially dies and not a moment sooner; after all, our bet was that he would outlast Ruby and as long as he's still breathing Centaura, I still have a chance to win the bet."

"You're quite the optimist ma'am. I mean your chances of actually winning the bet are about as good as Paxx's chances of escaping the Temple of Poseidon alive, but it's good that you haven't given up hope."

"I'll admit, his chances of surviving the night are low and he's got zero chance of surviving long-term. But considering how close Docker and Claro are to Ruby and Perry, Javon may not need to last much longer anyway."

"I wouldn't be so sure Ruby wouldn't make it out of that confrontation alive. She's proven to be more cunning and resourceful than any of us gave her credit for."

"You may be right, but none of that matters to Docker. He's killed a smart and resourceful tribute in Will, a spunky and determined tribute in Twyla and a marginally cunning tribute in Hudson all without hesitation or even breaking a sweat. The only chance Ruby and Perry have is to get out of there before Claro and Docker board their boat because if they're trapped below deck when they do, they're as good as dead."

"Does that mean you're interested in going double or nothing Celine?"

"That depends on what did have in mind, Ms. Vale?"

"Nothing major, just a, friendly wager on which tribute will be next to die and which career collects the kill."

"Say I'm interested, in an unofficial capacity of course. Who would you have your money on?"

"For me, it's a toss-up between the James from Ten and Keyna from Six, but considering how close both of them are to Cassia and Kerensa picking the career is ease. I'll go, double or nothing on our first bet that Cassia collects the next kill and it'll be on…..Keyna. If only because she's closer to the careers than James is."

"I'll take that bet. My money's on Docker to kill….Perry before Cassia kills Keyna. And if either of them ends up with the next career kill but on another tribute, then we pay out half the bet, deal?"

"That sounds fair, as long as you're willing to promise not to interfere with the proceedings."

"I was willing to let Javon collect and eat poisoned food; my willingness not to interfere should be beyond question."

"Speaking of, why did we only put poisoned food in the arena market?"

"We didn't, the only poisonous things we put in the market were the loaves of bread and the ripened fruits and vegetables. All of the overly ripe and mushy crap as well as the unripened shit is and always will be perfectly safe to eat. It's just, bad luck the Javon managed to collect the exclusively toxic food."

"Well, here's to your luck remaining as shitty as it's always been. After all, I'd hate to have to ask aunt Tyranna to loan me money so I can pay you back."

* * *

 **Keyna Rane-18(D6F)**

I think it's safe to say there's nothing of interest in this particular part of the arena I mean it's been a relatively safe and secure place to hide since I escaped the bloodbath, but the fact that I've heard two cannons since I got here and haven't been involved in the triggering of either one, not to mention that I haven't seen anyone since I got here, means that it's time for me to change things up. And that means I'm going to have to abandon this relatively safe and comfortable part of the arena for the danger and uncertainty of the rest of it

After all, I didn't become the kind of highly successful and feared individual I am back in Six by laying low and playing it safe, I earned my reputation, and the fear that comes with it, by taking risks and acting decisively. Somewhere between the reaping and today, I forgot how to be that decisive, in control bitch who all but ran District Six and if I can recapture that mojo, that moxie, not only will I win this thing, but I'll do so easily and with style.

Unfortunately it's going to take a lot of work to overcome the preconceptions the last day and a half have allowed to take root in the minds of the sponsors that are going to be vital to my plan, if you can call a rough idea of what I need to do without any real idea of how to make it happen a plan. I think my inability to make a plan and successfully implement it has been my biggest problem so far and while I hate to admit it that's probably because I've gotten lax and even a bit lazy sitting around at the top of the mountain. After all, there's not really a reason for me to directly involve myself in the day to day of my organization back in Six, not with so many competent and eager underlings to do the work for me.

However, if I've learned anything in my life it's that a problem only a problem if you refuse to change and overcome it, so this is more of a bump in the road than a full blown problem. And I guess the first step I need to take is to find someone to kill, but it can't just be some pathetic outer district tribute. At the point, I need to kill a career, or at the very least someone like Perry or Javon, provided the cannon earlier didn't belong to one of them. That's the only way for me to prove that I'm an actual threat to win instead of just some tease that's going to fall short in the end.

Unfortunately, I have absolutely no idea where anyone is at this point let alone one of the seven people that are worth my time to track down and kill. But I guess that's probably the best problem I could have at this point, all things considered, and the easiest to fix. All I have to do I take my knife and my other supplies and start moving in one direction and eventually I'll bump into someone, and even if that someone isn't a career or Perry, I'll still score some points with the audience if I kill them in a bloody and painful manner. I'm not going to go all monster Docker on anyone, but there's no rule saying I can't give the Capitol audience a little peek into how I and my organization deals with thieves, liars and people who don't understand what no means. At the very least that ought to be 'entertaining' enough to score me a few supporters.

So now that I've got my mind basically made up and the rough outline of a plan in place it's time for me to get out there and start rebuilding my image. I quickly gather up my supplies, some of which have managed to find their way all the way to the other side of this one room hovel I've been holed up in since the bloodbath before trying my best to erase all traces of my having been here. This is significantly harder than it really has any right to be and it takes me the better part of what feels like an hour to adequately remove any easily recognizable signs of my presence.

After I'm finished with that I carefully open the door and take a cautious peek outside before slipping out of the hovel completely and trying my best to blend into the shadows being cast by the late afternoon sun. I do my best to stay in the shadows as much as possible and do to the lateness of my start and the sheer size of the buildings around me it's surprisingly easy to do so.

But even so I know there's only so long that I'll be able to move like this and after a few minutes of carefully and skillfully moving down the road in relative obscurity, I'm forced to stop and consider my options as I've finally made it back to the main thoroughfare. Now, in reality, there's not all that much to consider, I'm going to have to cross it if I want to keep using the buildings as cover and the only way to cross, other than jumping into the water and swimming, which is completely out of the question because of my utter lack of ability to do so, is to run.

I take a couple of deep breaths in an effort to calm myself before adjusting and tightening the straps on my bag in an effort to make sure it doesn't slip off. Once that's done I take one more deep breath and leap out of the shadows and sprint for the safety of the other side as fast as I can. I'm only in the open for maybe a total of thirty seconds but it's the longest thirty seconds of my life, outside of the pre-bloodbath countdown which felt closer to an hour than it did a minute. Regardless of that though the half-minute or so I'm out in the open is utterly terrifying and by the time I reach the safety of the other side my heart is beating so loud I can't even hear myself breathing.

Luckily it only takes me a few minutes to calm myself down and before I know it my heartbeat has returned to normal and my breathing, while still a bit on the ragged side, is normal and quiet enough that I no longer need the sound of the water to cover its sound. But I still decide to give myself a few extra seconds to recover before moving on and that's the best decision I could have made. Because just a few seconds later I'm treated to the sight of what I think is Cassia and Kerensa sauntering towards the intersection I just sprinted across.

I press myself as deep into the relative safety of the shadows as I can as the two of them inch closer to my hiding place and I'm all but forced to stop breathing when the two of them stop just a few feet away from me to discuss what they should do next.

"For the last time Kerensa it doesn't matter if the cannon belonged to Augustus because we're not going back to the temple until we've thoroughly searched this part of the city."

"Our ally could be dead and our base of operations undefended and completely exposed, and all you care about is thoroughly searching this area for tributes."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Well, it's sure as hell, not a good thing. And didn't you spend the better part of the first day harping on the importance of holding that area? Not to mention that it was your sole justification for killing Deverin."

"I did and if I thought for a second that our base of operations was in any real danger I'd turn around and head back. But the fact is that there's no one other than us that has the manpower and training to hold that area with any possibility of success. That means the worst thing that could have possibly happened was a small alliance pulled off a smash and grab that left the weakest career dead and allowed them to escape with a bunch of tapers and incense."

"Fine, you're the boss so I'll follow your lead. That being said, what's our next move?"

"Our next move is for me to go find someplace with a modicum of privacy to relieve myself while you watch me back. Do you think you can handle that dear?"

"Just….just hurry up so we can get moving. The sooner we're done here the sooner we can check on our supplies."

I watch in utter amazement at Cassia slides her bag off her back and sets it at Kerensa's feet before slipping down a back alley and disappearing from view. As soon as she's gone I decide to make my move and I carefully dig the knife I got during the bloodbath out of my bag and sliding it into its sheath before hiding my supply bag in a darkened corner between two houses and searching for a way to follow Cassia with Kerensa noticing. Unfortunately, and just a little bit ironically, this means I'll have to re-cross the intersection I just heroically traversed not ten minutes ago.

Surprisingly, it ends up being significantly easier to cross this time as I'm not constantly looking over my shoulder out of fear. Most of that is because I know exactly where the one and only threat to my safety is and how best to avoid her. Sure the fact that she's more interested in staring at the clouds as the roll across the artificial sky makes this that much easier and before I know it I'm safely back on the other side of the street and slipping into the shadows of the buildings as I begin my search.

It only takes a few seconds for me to strike gold as I spot a very exposed and vulnerable Cassia squatting next to a small stone wall with her wetsuit bunched up around her ankles and I can't help but marvel at how quickly things can change. Just a little while ago I was worried that everyone would forget about me and now I've got a completely oblivious career in my sights and nothing to stop me from killing her. I just hope I can come up with a suitably spectacular way to do so before Kerensa gets suspicious and comes looking for her.

* * *

 **Kerensa Oddette-18(D1F)**

I'm starting to understand why Deverin and Cassia never got along, and to a lesser extent why she and Augustus still don't get along. Initially, I'd assumed that she and Deverin were just too alike to be compatible; after all, it's next to impossible for to alpha personalities to compromise and work together, mainly because doing so goes against their very nature. But the more time I spend with Cassia, the more I realize that she's doesn't have an alpha personality so much as she's a spoiled brat that's incapable of functioning if she doesn't get her way.

In short my 'fearless leader' is more of a pied piper or a false prophet that an actual leader, and it's too late for me to do the right thing and back the Deverin like I should have. All I can do now is hope she crosses Docker, or that some kind of super shark or octopus mutt jumps out of the water and drags her into a watery grave while she's relieving herself before my mistake comes back to haunt me.

Speaking of, how long can it seriously take someone to 'relieve' themselves inside of what is essentially a free-range toilet? Is she scouring the buildings in search of an actual bathroom or has she been holding it in for so long that fully relieving herself has become a major undertaking? I may not have an accurate way to measure how long she's been gone, but it feels like it's been long enough for her to have relieved herself, even if it was some sort of monumental undertaking, and gotten her ass back here so we can move on.

Then again, considering how childish she's proving herself to be, this could very well be her way of getting back at me for having the audacity to question her instructions and suggest we go back and check on Augustus. And while I'd like to believe that not even she's capable of being that childish, her recent attitude and less than stellar track record means that it's not out of the realm of possibility that that's exactly what this is. But even so, I can't just stand here and wait around like an idiot for he to come back, provided she actually plans to come back, without making an already bigger ass out of myself than I already have by standing here like an idiot in the first place.

I guess that means I had better go see what's taking her so long, even though I'm almost positive that doing so will end with me being scolded for disobeying her 'very simple and clear instructions'.

I collect her pack and mine and do my best to evenly distribute their weight, which is all but impossible due to the sheer amount of useless crap Cassia insisted on bringing with her. Seriously, what's the point of bringing firewood along for a day hunting trip? Eventually, I just give up and toss both bags inside a nearby building before scooping up my mace and trotting off in the general direction Cassia had been going.

"Seriously Cassia, how long are you planning on stretching this bathroom break out? It's not like there's really anywhere in the arena the Capitol can't see you so you might as well just piss and get it over with."

My question gets the exact response I'd expected it to get, which is none at all, but I continue to follow the winding cobblestone alley all the same in what's probably going to be a pointless attempt to find my 'ally'. That is, until I round a corner and see her legs jutting out into the alley from the other side of a small stone wall.

"Cassia!"

I drop my mace on the ground and run over to her prone form where I'm greeted by the bruised and bloody mess that used to be her face and while she's still alive I'm not sure how long she's going to stay that way. She's got a nasty gash on the side of her head that's just gushing blood, and if the stain on the edge of the wall is any indication, I'm guessing that's what caused it. She's also got a bunch of nasty looking cuts covering her arms and chest, which I assume are defensive in nature, as well as a few hack marks on her right cheek, one of which looks like it might go down to the bone.

I know I'm going to have to carry her out and back to the cornucopia, it's the only way she's going to have a chance to survive. I mean we have a first aid kit with our supplies back near the intersection, but outside of stopping the bleeding, which is at best a maybe if she took the extra gauze out, there's nothing in there that's going to really help her. No, I'm going to have to carry her out; I just hope that my legs, the one part of my body I've never really focused on strengthening, will be able to support her weight long enough for me to get her back.

I stand back up and move to retrieve my mace, only, it's not there anymore. Instead, I find a very smug Keyna; at least I think her name is Keyna, smirking at me as she hurls my weapon over the wall and into the water below. And if the way she keeps looking down at Cassia and smiling is any indication I'm guessing she's the one that did this to her.

"You really should have been watching your allies back Kerensa. It's, not safe for someone who's going to be so, vulnerable, to be left alone."

"We'd just cleared this area a few minutes before. We assumed she'd be safe enough without me tagging along."

"Well, in that case, I guess I should thank you. After all, it's not every day you find one career, let alone two, that are stupid enough to assume they're safe in the arena. And because the two of you were so stupid, I managed to score myself a much-needed kill and the chance for a second."

"I think you're greatly overestimating your chances Keyna and I'm going to make you pay for it. After I'm finished with you, I'll carry Cassia back to the cornucopia and patch her up so I can have the pleasure of killing her myself once she's back to full strength."

"Your tough girl act could use some work, not that you'll have the chance to do so. But before you die you I want you to know how, unconvincingly bad it really is."

"It….It wasn't an act."

"If it wasn't an act, here's your chance to prove it."

With that, she lowers her shoulder and charges me while wailing like a banshee and after a brief moment of hesitation, during which I genuinely consider turning tale and running for my life, I finally force myself to square up and brace myself for the fight to come. This isn't how I pictured possibly dying, and I never in my wildest dreams imagined I'd be fighting someone like Keyna. But I guess it's time to see if all the training, studying and hard work I've put in during my very brief life can pass the ultimate test.

* * *

 **Ruby Magnus-18(D12F)**

I'm starting to wonder if Perry's ever going to wake up. I mean he's pretty much been in a marginally aware coma since we boarded the boat and all my attempts to rouse him, and the thunderous blast of a cannon, haven't been enough to wake his lazy ass up. I'm starting to wonder if something is genuinely wrong with him, and after how much swimming to the ship took out of him that could be the case, but there's just as good a chance that he's just using that as an excuse to milk this for all it's worth.

The only problem, is that there's no way for me to know for sure, unless he decides to wake his ass up, and considering how much of the day he's already wasted, that's looking less and less likely. Then again, I guess things could be worse. After all, we're both still alive, which is no small feat for tributes from our particular districts. Not to mention we somehow managed to find a surprisingly secure place to camp on the boat, and while we don't have any food to speak of, we do have cover and concealment, along with a surprisingly copious amount of water.

But that stuff only gets us so far, and while the 'trials and tribulations' of yesterday may afford us some slack today, it won't be long before the gamemakers turn their attention towards us, especially if we continue to be the 'do nothing alliance'. But even with all of this weighing on my mind, and to a lesser extent hanging over my head, I still can't bring myself to force Perry to wake up, not yet anyway.

However, that doesn't mean I'm going to spend the rest of my day sitting next to him in the hold, especially considering how many times he's nearly gassed me out already. Instead, I decide to venture back up on deck and survey the area and at least try to get a rudimentary grasp on our current situation. Because at this point all I know for sure is the boats have water on them, there's water between the inner and central land ringlets, and that the ships are on some kind of track.

Now to be honest the only reason I know about the third thing is that at some point in the night we docked, with the motion of said docking being violent enough to jar me out of an otherwise peaceful sleep. Then at some point, after we docked we slipped back out and floated again for a while before we docked again on the other side of the city, at a dock that just happens to be a few feet away from the bridge Perry and I were crossing yesterday when we decided to board the boat. At least I think it's the same bridge anyway.

Regardless, we've managed to complete a minimum of one full revolution around the inner and middle land rings without having to see or do anything. And while a part of me has always wanted to travel the waters in peace and relaxation like some peacekeepers back home say the Capitol citizens get too, I'm not sure trying to do it during the Hunger Games themselves is a good idea. Now after I win, well maybe, but it's definitely a bad idea to do so before that.

However, once I'm up on deck in the fresh air with the sun shining down on me, even I find it hard not to kick back and relax a little. Fortunately I'm not given the chance to do so this time, but unfortunately, it's only because I can see two people making their way back towards the exit plank for the ship to our immediate left. And to my horror, there's only one person in the arena big enough that I'd be able to see so much of his body towering over the ship's rails…..Docker

"Aww shit."

My very, undignified remark comes out much louder than I'd meant it to and I'm forced to throw myself on the deck to hide as he spins around and searches for who or what made the noise he just heard. But I don't have time to wait, not if I want to have any chance of surviving. As soon as I'm able, I quickly crawl along the deck and back towards the stairs and down into the hold where I violently grab and shake Perry until he finally sees fit to rouse himself from his slumber.

As soon as he opens his eyes I can see a question forming in his mind and I'm only just able to cover his mouth with my hand before he's able to ask it.

"Keep quiet and listen to me, Perry. There are at least two careers on the boat next to ours and they're heading this way. We need to get out of here if we can or hide if we can't. So don't ask questions and don't argue. Just grab your stuff and follow my lead."

* * *

 **Death Order/Cause/Place**

24-D5M- Barrett Martinez- Decapitated by D2F- Cassia Maximus

23-D8F- Twyla Monroe- Face grinded off on a pedestal by D4M- Docker Henderson

22-D9M- Hudson Levanten- Neck snapped by D4M- Docker Henderson

21-D12M- Frazier Von Haren- Skull split open by D7M- Bryden Maier

20-D5F- Tesla Brite- Speared while trying to escape by D4F- Deverin Aldous

19-D11F- Tepary Plantae- Throat slit by D2F- Cassia Maximus

18-D3M- William "Will" Java III- Chest caved in by D4M- Docker Henderson

17-D4F- Deverin Aldous- Stabbed in the forehead by D2F- Cassia Maximus

16-D9F- Briar Sycamore- Shot in the back of the head by D2M-Augustus Rowkin

 **Kill Total**

3- Docker

3- Cassia

1-Augustus

1- Bryden

1-Deverin


	27. Right Place Wrong Time(Day 2 Part 4)

**Inigo Cambric-16(** **D8M)**

I can't believe how much stuff the careers managed to cram into this room. I mean, I knew it was a lot just by looking at it, but after spending the last hour or so going through all of it I know it's a lot a lot. And it's not just weapons and food but clothes, medical supplies, a compass and other navigational equipment, including what I think is a sextant, and even a book, for some stupid reason.

The book is called " _Critias"_ and it's written in some sort of gibberish that I can't for the life of me understand, but it has a couple of maps and a few decently pretty pictures, it even has one of a man that looks surprisingly similar to the giant marble man that's looming over the cornucopia. But outside of the pictures, there's not much use for a book, especially one that can't be read, in the arena. So I toss it aside, along with most of the extra clothes and the stupidly heavy sextant before turning my attention back to the task of sorting through these supplies for the stuff I can actually use.

So far I've got one backpack filled with food and water and another that's half full of things like space blankets, rope, fire starters and matches. I've even managed to find the one weapon in here I'm semi-confident I can use, which was unsurprisingly difficult considering how much the careers seemed to favor knives and the like and while I'm not crazy about using a meat cleaver, especially one that looks like it's already been used, it's the closest thing to a knife that I've found so it'll have to do.

I've just started going through yet another duffel bag full of weapons when the sound of screaming and scuffling snaps me out of my semi-oblivious state and back to reality. I scoop up my cleaver and slowly make my way towards the door despite the very loud and clearly terrified objections of ever logical, and even a few of the illogical fibers of my being. But somehow I'm able to overcome my fear long enough to carefully and quietly pry the door open an extra couple of inches before cautiously peering out of the crack and scanning the area.

Fortunately, the only thing I find on the other side of the door is the same pristine, statue-lined but otherwise entirely deserted hall. I spend the next couple of seconds scanning the hall and when I come up with nothing I find myself releasing the unintentional breath I'd been holding in as my body lets loose with an entirely unintended and surprisingly loud sigh of relief. For a moment I'm afraid that my sigh had been too loud, that, despite the lack of anyone being within earshot just seconds before I'd let it slip, someone had not only managed to hear it but was now slowly making their way towards my hiding place with murderous intent.

I know my fear is entirely irrational, and even the childishly naïve and utterly sheltered part of my mind knows there's almost zero chance that anyone, or for that matter anything heard me sigh. But I still can't shake the feeling that I've overstayed my welcome so I decide to get out while I still can. Even if it means leaving potentially invaluable items in the careers hands.

I quietly make my way over and scoop up my bags and slip them over my shoulders before retrieving my cleaver and carefully prying the door open just a few more inches so I can slip out. After that escaping this dreadful place is a relatively simple matter, minus my having to remember whether it's the second or third man-fish statue that's hiding my shortcut. But otherwise my escape is fairly straightforward and before I know it I'm standing behind the statue on the other side of my secret shortcut and just a few feet away from the relative safety and freedom on the arena proper.

But this isn't the time to get sloppy, so I spend the next several seconds listening and scanning the hall in an attempt to locate anyone or anything that could prevent me from escaping. Once I'm relatively sure that I'm safe, and because I can't stand the fact that I'm literally a hundred yards or so away from freedom, I slip out from behind the statue and take one last look around before lowering my head and sprinting towards the exit as fast as I can.

I run for everything I'm worth, not daring to slow down or stop for fear that my relatively unobstructed, and surprisingly ease escape could and probably would become instantly difficult, if not impossible if I did. But I never make it to the door because just as I enter the home stretch someone, or something that feels like it's built out of solid rock, unexpectedly slams into my left side and sends me flying into the waiting arms of unforgiving statue of a fish-tailed woman and my cleaver skidding across the floor towards the exit.

After that everything seems to happen in slow motion, one second I'm trying to shake the cobwebs out and stop my head from spinning and the next I'm watching as a visibly shaken and very terrified Paxx crawls across the ground at a near sprint, slowing down just long enough to scoop up my recently discarded cleaver before exploding to her feet and sprinting out the door.

Once she's gone I spend the next few seconds rubbing the rapidly swelling bruise on the back of my head and trying to figure out what could have scared such a level-headed and reasonable person like Paxx so thoroughly that she's basically lost her mind. Unfortunately, I can't seem to come up with anything even semi-rational and I'm pretty sure that means I'd rather not know the answer.

Unfortunately, my decision becomes pointlessly moot a few seconds later when the cause of Paxx's terror comes sliding to a stop at the end of the very same hall she had been running down just a few moments earlier. My eyes go wide with terror as they shoot up and lock in on the cold, and unforgiving gaze of a sweat soaked Augustus. All I have time to do is scream in terror as he angrily rips the last arrow out of his quiver and slots it into place before leveling his bow at the center of my chest.

"I was hoping to catch that thieving bitch Paxx, but I guess I'll have to settle for you."

Those are the last words I hear on this side of death, and the last sight I ever see is his angry scowl as he draws the bow back before letting it slip from his grasp and sending his arrow screaming through the air to bury itself in my waiting chest….

~BOOM~

* * *

 **Perriwood "Perry" Coltrove-15(D6M)**

"What in the hell are you talking about Ruby?"

"What part of stay quiet and follow my lead did you not understand?"

"Oh I understood what you said; I'm just trying to figure out what in the world possessed you violently wake me up before immediately jumping down my throat and barking orders at me before I was fully coherent."

"I told you, there are careers on the next boat and they're heading our way. We need to get out of here before they board our ship or at the very least find somewhere to hide while they're here."

"Which careers?"

"Does the who really matter at this point Perry, seriously?"

"Kind of; because if it's someone stupid like Augustus or Kerensa there's no reason to worry about hiding, let alone escaping."

"Well, it's not either of them. So, unless you think you're ready to fight Docker I suggest you shut up and do what I tell you to."

"Why didn't you say it was Docker?"

"Because I thought saying 'there are careers coming' would be enough for you to get the message. I didn't know I needed to specify which careers were coming."

"Well, now you know better and we won't need to have this discussion next time."

"If you don't shut up and move there's not going to be a next time Perry. Now come on, we need to get out of here before it's too late."

I can understand why she's a bit frazzled, and honestly, I'm every bit as terrified right now as she is, but I'm not letting it show. It's not like it's my fault Docker managed to blindly stumble across our hiding place or that I've spent the majority of the day in a damn near coma after almost drowning yesterday. In fact, I'd even go as far as to say this is more her fault than it is mine, which now that I think about it might be part of the reason she's so upset about what's happening.

After all, it was HER idea to hide on the boat, it was her idea to swim to the boat, and it was definitely her idea to leave me flailing around in the water like an idiot while she looked for a way to help me get aboard. She's just been a fountain of bad and stupid ideas from the get go and I'm starting to regret saving her life during the bloodbath, never mind the stupidity of the decision to ally with her in the first place.

However, this isn't the time or place for me to be vocalizing my doubts so I'll just file my complaints away for later when we're not in imminent danger of being beaten to death by a monster and his…..

"Who's the other career?"

"What?"

"You said there were two careers heading our way, but you've only said for sure that Docker was one of them. So, which career is it that's coming with Docker?"

"It was either Claro or Augustus."

"How do you not know who the other career is?"

"Because the other career wasn't towering a good half a body length over the other ships rails. But both voices I heard were definitely male, and that means it's either Claro or Augustus that are snooping around with Docker."

"Ok, once again, you do understand there's a huge difference between Claro and Augustus as to the level of panic and urgency required, right?"

"Again, does it honestly matter who's up there with Docker? It's not like our chances of survival go way up if it's Augustus or way down if it's Claro. Because with Docker, our chances are slim to none as it is. Now will you please, shut the hell up and follow me?"

I have an absolutely perfect snide remark slash comeback for her, but I'm going to hold off on using it for now. Much like my misgivings and doubts, this doozy of a zinger is best used in a much less life threatening setting. Not to mention, if I'm being totally honest, she does have a bit of a point. It might be a very small point but it's a point none the less and I'd really rather not risk her pointing that out and stealing my thunder, especially since that would be the second time today on roughly the same subject.

"Fine then, I'll follow your lead. So, what's the plan, your majesty."

"Well for starters you can shut up and stop with the sarcastic backchat. After that I'd say it's probably too late for us to get off the boat without them seeing us, so we need to find someplace down here we can hide."

"Brilliant idea, and can I also assume you have some way of turning us invisible?"

"Really Perry, you really think this is the time for stupid remarks like that?"

"It's not really a stupid remark when you consider there's literally, and I do mean literally no place on this thing for us to hide. This three decked wooden bathtub has just that, three decks with benches and holes for oars. So unless you have a way of making us invisible or shrinking us down to a size that can hide inside one of the clay water jugs there's absolutely no place for us to hide."

"What about under the stairs?"

"That's a fantastic idea, better yet why don't we just stand at the bottom of the stairs and wait for them to kill us? If we're not going to make them work for the kill we might as well go all the way and just give up."

"Well, do you have a better idea jackass?"

"As a matter of fact, I think I do."

My statement catches her by surprise, but it's what happens next that really throws her for a loop. As soon as she twists herself around to ask me about my 'better idea' I bring my leg around and kick her feet out from under her and send her crashing to the floor. Once she's down I bring my foot up and stop down on her knee as hard as I can over and over again until at long last it finally explodes out the other side as she lets pout a blood curling scream.

After I finish up with her knee I have just enough time to scoop up our recently discarded baton and extend it before the sound of running from the deck above signals the careers arrival.

"I'm sorry Ruby, but it would never have worked out between us."

I let my goodbye hang in the air for a fraction of a second before clubbing her across the face and leaving her lying in a pool of her own blood. After that, I have just enough time to make it to the stairs and scrooch down behind them before a massive figure moves in front of the hatch and allow his shadow to cut off the light and bathe the deck in darkness.

* * *

 **Docker Henderson-18(D4M)**

"I'm not saying we should check out whom or whatever it was that was screaming, but we can't just run in blind and hope for the best. Discretion is the better part of valor and it wouldn't kill you to show a little caution and think things through once in a while Docker."

"There's no room for caution in the arena Claro. In the arena, it's kill or be killed and cautious people tend to be the ones on the killed side of the spectrum."

"The overly cautious ones sure, but there's never been a victor that won his or her games by storming off and looking for trouble without taking the time to weigh the pros and cons of doing so."

"That may be true, but not in this particular situation. I know for a fact I saw the girl from Twelve on this ship when we were searching the other one. I know for a fact she tried to hide from me but for some reason didn't leave the ship. That means she's still here and that the scream was most likely hers and considering she spent most of her training time hanging out with and fawning over the idiot from Six; and seeing as he's still alive it's a pretty good bet he was the one that made her scream."

"But that doesn't make any sense. Why would he attack his own ally when he knew we were close enough to hear her screams?"

"If you really care that much Claro, you can ask him before we feed him to the sharks. Now do me a favor and watch the stairs while I inspect the rest of the deck to make sure no one's hiding up here."

I can tell he's not exactly thrilled by having to watch the stairs, but even in his current and surprisingly combative mood, Claro knows better than to legitimately argue with me. So he does as he's told and he spends the five or so minutes it takes me to adequately scour the top deck for tributes staring into darkened lower decks with admirable dedication.

Once I'm done I casually make my way over and tap him on the shoulder before motioning for him to fall in behind me so I can be the first one to explore the lower decks. And once again he meekly nods his head and does as he's told before giving me a stupid grin and motioning for me to lead the way. With his ringing endorsement of my decision fresh in my mind, I slowly make my way down the dozen or so stairs that separate the top deck from the surprisingly dark first rowing deck.

It only take me a couple of seconds to realize that it's as dark as it is I here because someone has plugged up the oar holes with some kind of fabric but as soon as my eyes lock on to the real prize any thoughts I had of opening a few of them up to increase the light are thrown out the window. Because who cares about being able to see perfectly when you've got a perfectly good tribute laying on the floor in front of you?

"Claro, I think I found our little screamer."

"Fantastic, you planning on bringing her up here or should I head down?"

"You can come on down, I'll have you watch her while I search the bottom deck."

A few seconds later Claro joins me in staring down at the broken and slightly bloody body of one Ms. Ruby Magnus and if the look on his face is any indication he's not nearly as excited about finding someone new to play with as I am. Then again, not everyone has my iron stomach and unbending constitution so the sight of a pretty girl with the side of her head and one eye smashed in and a mangled mess of a knee might not be as….appealing to some as it is to me.

Regardless I'm just about to pass on the last of my instructions before heading to the bottom level when the sound of scuffling and cursing explodes out of the darkness and causes both of us to snap around in surprise. Unfortunately, neither of us gets turned around fast enough to catch anything more than a glimpse of a wetsuit running up the stairs and by the time either of us is able to shake off the surprise and follow our prey has already vaulted over the back rail and into the warm water below.

"Who the….How did…..Was that…?"

"Use your words, Claro. Stop, calm down, think, and try to form complete thoughts and sentences."

"Was that….Perry?"

"That would be my guess."

"Should we, go after him?"

"Well it wouldn't be that hard for me to swim him down and drown his slow ass, but I'm not going too."

"Why the hell not?!"

"Because anyone who's willing to sacrifice their one and only ally and still has the ware withal to pull a fast one on us, that person deserves to live."

"You can't be serious Docker."

"And why not; is it really that hard to believe that I'm willing to let someone get one up on me and then reward them with the precious gift of life?"

"Just a little bit?"

"And you'd be right, but an adversary as worthy as Perry deserves to be fought on as even a battleground as possible and the water is clearly MY domain.

"And it's not like we're coming away empty-handed, after all, we have a shiny new toy waiting for us below deck."

"Can't you just kill her and get it over with?"

"I could, but I would be remiss to deprive you of the chance to record your first kill; especially now that I've got a much bigger fish to fry."

"What the hell are you talking about? I thought the whole point of this was so you and Cassia could compete for the honor of having the most kills."

"That's what Cassia's fighting for, but I don't give a rat's ass how many kills I have in the end. I'm in this for the thrill of fighting and killing worthy adversaries, an opportunity I rarely get back in Four."

"There is something seriously wrong with you Docker."

"Be careful Claro, there's only so much of our bluster I'm willing to take. And with that being said, let's go get you your first kill."

I decide to drive my point home with a slightly harder than necessary slap on the back before nodding for him to follow me back below deck so he can take care of Ruby before she wakes up. Once we're back down there though his attitude starts to change and I can tell by his hesitant movements and the fear in his eyes that he's having second thoughts.

"All you have to do is wrap your hands around her throat and squeeze until you hear the cannon. How much easier can a kill get?"

"Why do I have to choke her? Couldn't I just….Slit her throat or something?"

"You could, but nothing compares to the rush you get from taking a life with your bare hands. And seeing as this is your first kill I'd be an absolutely awful friend and ally if I were to deprive you of that experience."

The look on his face is one of pure disgust mixed with a hint of regret but after a brief moment of hesitation he nods his head and drops to a knee next to Ruby's unmoving body. After that, he wraps his hands around her throat and mouths something that looks a lot like an apology before tightening his grip and starting to squeeze. A few seconds later her eyes shoot open and she starts to thrash about as the last vestiges of oxygen are consumed by her body and her lungs start to scream for relief. She continues to struggle for the better part of a minute but with each passing second her attempts get weaker and feebler until at long last she finally stops fighting and accepts the inevitable.

After she surrenders herself to the sweet embrace of death it only takes a few more seconds for Claro to be rewarded by the sweetest sound in the world.

~BOOM~

* * *

 **Keyna Rane-18(D6F)**

I never thought Kerensa was stupid enough to actually fight me, but here we are and I've never been happier to have been wrong in my entire life. It's almost laughable how uncoordinated and downright bad a fighter she really is; I almost feel like I'm doing District One a favor by destroying this inept little bitch and saving them from the embarrassment of having to claim her as a victor. And while that means my kicking the crap out of her won't be worth as much as I'd initially expected it'll still go a long way towards establishing me as the deadly force I am.

The funniest part of all this is that I have time to fully and logically think this shit through despite being locked in what most people would classify as mortal combat. And while she has managed to land a couple of surprisingly solid punches, and that one incredibly unexpected kick that caught me in the small of the back, she's otherwise contented herself with dancing around just outside of my reach. But I've had enough of her prancing, fairy style of fighting to last me a lifetime so I think it's time for me to show her how real fighters fight.

I wait for her to slide in for another swing and when she does I fake left before swerving right and lunging for her legs. And to the surprise of absolutely no one my fake out works perfectly and she's caught completely unaware as I throw my shoulder into her knees and send her tumbling over my back and crashing to the ground with a thud. Once she's down it's a simple matter of flipping myself around and getting into a dominate position on her back with my knees pinning her arms to the ground and giving me completely unobstructed access to her vulnerable body.

"You put up a good fight Kerensa, well maybe not a 'good' fight but you did put up a fight. But now it's time for you to suffer the repercussions of fighting and losing. I promise I'll do my best to make this as painful and humiliating as I possibly can."

After I finish my taunt I wait for a couple of seconds as if to give her a chance to respond but as soon as she turns her head to do so I bring my fish crashing down on her now exposed right eye with as much force as I can muster over and over again until all that's left is a pulpy, bloody mess with just the faintest hint of her once beautiful chocolate-colored iris. By the time I'm finished with her eye my hands and torso are covered in blood and the fact that none of it belongs to me is a very satisfying feeling, but I'm still not done with Kerensa, not by a long shot.

After taking a couple of seconds to catch my breath I decide that I've been unfair, after all, I've only been focusing on one side of her face at the expense of the other. With that in mind, I grab a fist full of her hair and yank her head off the ground before repeatedly smashing the previously unblemished side of her face into the ground in an effort to give it a healthy blue-black shine.

Of course, she spends the entire time whimpering and screaming about the pain but I'm able to drown most of it out and simply enjoy the fun if slightly repetitive nature of beating another smug bitches face in. Until, after spending a couple of minutes using the ground to tenderize her once pretty face I decide that she's had enough punishment and it's time for the big finish that'll cement my status as a very dangerous top contender for the rest of the games.

"You know Kerensa, this is good, but it's still missing that special something that makes it great. Do you have any suggestions on how I can turn your good beating into a great one?"

This time, she's smart enough not to take the bait and answer my question, or she might just be unconscious. Either way, she doesn't answer so I'm forced to get up and take a quick look around the area for a suitably fantastic way to end my little demonstration. Of course, as soon as I move off her back Kerensa starts stirring and trying to escape by clawing her way across the ground in the general direction of a nearby building. For a moment I consider letting her think she's getting away and expend what little energy she has left by crawling all the way to the building only to have me grab her leg at the last second and drag her back. But I decide against it and instead deliver a series of teeth rattling kick to her stomach until she finally takes the hint and collapses in defeat.

Once I've taken care of her last-ditch attempt to escape I'm free to look around in relative peace and after spending a few minutes in surprisingly deep thought I'm forced to accept the very disappointing realization that I'd hoped to avoid. Unfortunately, I can't and I'm going to be forced to deal with the fact that in an arena full of beautiful buildings, perfect blue water, and breathtaking views, I managed to pick the one place in the arena that's completely and utterly ordinary, relatively speaking.

I've just about resigned myself to having to finish off Kerensa and Cassia in a more traditional and significantly less memorable way when the sound of scuffling catches my attention. I have just enough time to turn around and look into Kerensa's blood covered face before she slams a massive clay jug on the top of my head and turns the lights out completely.

* * *

 **Kerensa Oddette-18(D1F)**

I watch with no small amount of delight as Keyna's knees buckle and she falls to the ground in a heap. Unfortunately, that's as far as my joy goes because as soon as the euphoric high of my small victory wears off I'm brought to my knees by the immense damage Keyna inflicted on my body. Then again, I guess I should be proud that I found the strength within myself to fight back despite the bruised and bloody mess that is the right side of my face, the road rash on my left and what I'm pretty sure are at least three severely bruised, if not outright broken ribs. And with the amount of pain currently shooting through my body I'd love nothing more than to follow Keyna's lead and just black out, but I know I can't.

Right now I have an opportunity, but if I don't hurry up and seize it I'm positive that it'll slip through my fingers and all of this, all of my suffering and pain will have been for nothing. So even though I feel like I'm dying and my body is screaming at me to just give up and relax, I force myself not to. Instead, I force myself up off my knees and back to my feet where a quick survey of the situation reveals to me my two equally unappealing options.

I know I don't have the strength to finish off Keyna and drag Cassia to safety so I'm probably going to have to choose one or the other. Do I eliminate the girl who just spent the better part of an hour trying to kill me before dragging my beaten and broken ass to safety, or do I use what little strength I have left to drag myself and Cassia to safety and let Keyna escape with a bruised ego and a concussion?

Now this kind of decision wouldn't normally give me pause, after all, the chance to save a friend's life, even if that friend is a major ass like Cassia, is worth letting someone who wronged me escape punishment. But considering that this specific line of thinking is what got me into this mess in the first place, I'm a little more….Hesitant to save Cassia. Plus I really want to watch Keyna die, and I'm pretty much willing to give anything, short of the guarantee of escaping this living hell that is the Hunger Games, to be the one that kills her.

Unfortunately, it's not about what I want, at least not entirely. I have to weigh the interests of the rest of my alliance against my personal desires and make a decision that's right for everyone and not just me. And as much as I hate to admit it, the best thing for the alliance would be to score some sympathy points by my broken and beaten ass dragging an even more broken and beaten Cassia back to the safety of the cornucopia and helping her get back on her feet.

"Damnit, I really wanted to make that bitch pay for what she did. I guess I'll just have to hope and pray I get a second chance to watch the life drain out of her witchy little eyes."

I spend the next five or so minutes trying to find a way to carry Cassia, a monumentally difficult task considering the condition of my ribs, before finally finding a way to sling her across my back while placing the majority of her weight on my good side. Once I've got her safely on my back, or as safely as she's going to get, I take one last, very regretful look at Keyna's prone form before turning my back to her and slowly making my way back towards the bridge.

I just hope I manage to run into Docker and Claro before I get back to the cornucopia. Otherwise, I'm pretty sure I'm going to be so sore that I'm not going to be able to move tomorrow.

* * *

 **A/N: What a twist! I hope all of you enjoyed the chapter and that it proved worth the extra couple of days it took me to post it as I continually rewrote the last 4 POV's in an effort to get them right. I'd also like to apologize for having to stretch this day out over a full 5 chapters(Yes the next chapter will be on day 2 as well :O) but once the story started unfolding I couldn't bring myself to arbitrarily stop it just for a day change after 3 chapter. I hope no one minds :)**

 **Other than that please review and let me know what you think and I'll be looking for all of your smiling faces this weekend as we finally put a bow on top of what's been a very long and exciting second-day :D**

 **Death Order/Cause/Place**

24-D5M- Barrett Martinez- Decapitated by D2F- Cassia Maximus

23-D8F- Twyla Monroe- Face grinded off on a pedestal by D4M- Docker Henderson

22-D9M- Hudson Levanten- Neck snapped by D4M- Docker Henderson

21-D12M- Frazier Von Haren- Skull split open by D7M- Bryden Maier

20-D5F- Tesla Brite- Speared while trying to escape by D4F- Deverin Aldous

19-D11F- Tepary Plantae- Throat slit by D2F- Cassia Maximus

18-D3M- William "Will" Java III- Chest caved in by D4M- Docker Henderson

17-D4F- Deverin Aldous- Stabbed in the forehead by D2F- Cassia Maximus

16-D9F- Briar Sycamore- Shot in the back of the head by D2M-Augustus Rowkin

15-D8M- Inigo Cambric- Shot in the chest by D2M-Augustus Rowkin

14-D12F- Ruby Magnus- Strangled by D1M- Claro Alabaster

 **Kill Total**

3- Docker

3- Cassia

2- Augustus

1- Claro

1- Bryden

1-Deverin


	28. Coming to Terms(Day 2 Part 5)

**Verity Sangster (District 1 Mentor)**

"What in the hell is your girl thinking Verity? Seriously, what kind of career chooses the life of an ally over the chance to eliminate a dangerous opponent?"

I can't stand Julia; not only is she everything a proper career mentor should be, which makes her almost impossible to be around, unless you're part of the select group of like-minded career mentors, but she's a callous, uptight bitch to boot. And the fact that she's always so condescending and judgmental only makes her that much harder to work with, and it's not just me that thinks so. Hell if it wasn't for her partner Claudius I highly doubt the career alliance would still be a thing, not with mentors like Joyce, Allure, Velvet and me representing the other two districts anyway.

To make matters worse she seems to revel in the act of holding every career, as opposed to just her own, to the same ruthlessly efficient, and largely imagined, standard she thinks she set during her games. And on top of that, she has no problem belittling and second-guessing the intelligence and necessity of every signal decision any career makes. In short, she's easily the world's biggest bitch and one of the most difficult mentors to work with in any sort of marginally efficient way.

"Not all careers are as cold and heartless as you were Julia. And besides, it's your tribute she's saving, so it wouldn't kill you to show a little gratitude."

"You think I should be grateful that she's dragging my greatest failure as a meteor, a failure that's barely clinging to life I might add, back to safety so she can continue to embarrass herself and our district with her ineptitude?"

"Regardless of your, personal feelings regarding Cassia, the fact remains that MY tribute is currently carrying YOUR tribute to safety, not to mention she saved her damn life. Now that may not mean anything to you, and I don't believe for a second that it does, but at the very least you can show Kerensa the proper respect for having done something that you admit you'd never have been able too."

"I think you misunderstood my statement, Verity. I applaud her for having the strength of character to make the choice she did, but I do question her intelligence in making said decision. Even idiots and morons can see and understand the stupidity of saving an ally, and a grievously injured one at that while letting one of your most dangerous opponents live is dumb. Not to mention bad strategy."

Part of me knows she's right, and that's what makes this that much harder to stomach. On the one hand, there's a part of me, the more human part, which is extremely proud of Kerensa right now. She made an incredibly tough decision that's equal parts brave and risky, and she did so without hesitation while displaying the kind of decisive attitude that transforms tributes into victors.

Unfortunately I also have a Sangster side to me, and she's absolutely furious at Kerensa for being childish enough, if not downright stupid in choosing to save an ally, particularly one that's as divisive and short-tempered as Cassia, instead of cashing in on the signature kill that would have secured her whatever she needed in the way of sponsor support. But she passed on it and now I have to find a way to combine my happy and angry sides long enough to find a way to sell her decision to sponsors before they come to and settle on the same conclusion Julia has.

"Kerensa managed to make a very difficult decision and she did so without letting her emotions cloud her judgment. It may be hard to see how this benefits her in the short run, and to someone like you that can only see five seconds into the future I didn't expect anything less than disdain. But I'm confident that in the long run, once all is said and done, that her decision will not only be vindicated but also recognized as the moment she took her first clear steps towards winning the Games."

"Do you truly believe that Verity?"

"Yes, yes I do Julia. And if you had the same belief in and passion about your tributes that I have in mine, then maybe you wouldn't be personally overseeing the single longest drought between victors in District Two's illustrious history."

"I'd hardly call six years a drought; it's more like a small dry spell. But I am impressed at how quickly and effortlessly you managed to turn that around on me dear. You're every bit as cunning and devious as your brothers with your mother's looks and your father's dedication. It's no wonder you're the fifth Sangster to successfully navigate his or her way through the intricacies of the games and into the Capitols hearts. But you still have to deliver a victor to truly cement your claim to greatness, and I highly doubt either Kerensa or Claro have the fortitude to be the one to do it."

"We'll just have to wait and see. But we'll have to continue this, enthralling discussion another time. I have a meeting with a couple of sponsors in just over an hour, and I'd like to look my best while I'm securing my tributes the funding they'll need in order to send your district to a seventh consecutive year without a victor."

* * *

 **Claro Alabaster-18(D1M)**

"Is there a reason you're insisting on bringing that stupid anchor back with us?"

"As a matter of fact Claro, there is a reason I'm dragging this 'stupid' anchor back with us."

"Are you going to tell me what it is or am I supposed to guess?"

"You're more than welcome to guess, but I'm not going to tell you if you're right. And if I'm not going to tell you if you're right, why in hell would I just outright tell you why I'm bringing it back with us?"

I don't think I'll ever actually understand Docker, and to be honest, I'm not sure I really want too. I mean he's as close to the textbook definition of scatterbrained as you can get without actually being scatterbrained. One minute he's talking about honoring and respecting a worthy adversary or how it's only worth fighting them if the fight is done on equal footing, and the next he's off cradling a rusty old anchor like a newborn baby. It's almost like there are two Dockers, the deep and pseudo-philosophical human and the brooding monster and the one you interact with depends on the situation and his personal preferences and whims.

"What the hell could possibly be taking Cassia and Kerensa this long to wrap up? If they don't hurry up and get here soon we'll never make it back before nightfall."

"What's the matter Claro; you're not, afraid of the dark, are you?"

"Don't be ridiculous, of course, I'm not afraid of the dark. But that doesn't mean I relish the idea of wandering around in it, not to mention the fact that we'll be extremely vulnerable and exposed the entire time."

"Well, there's nothing to worry about kiddo. There's nothing coming out of those shadows that can take me, so as long as you stick close, and don't piss me off, you'll make it back to camp regardless of how light or dark it is outside."

I really can't tell if that was supposed to be sarcastic of comforting, but it definitely came across as more of the latter than it did the former. Then again, much like trying to walk the tightrope between his two, wildly different personalities, I've gotten pretty good at watching what I say around him as well as how I react physically, vocally and even subconsciously to the slightly disturbing things that end to slip out of his mouth from time to time.

But even so, there's something about how he's been acting since I finished off Ruby and he found that stupid, sun-bleached hunk of shit he calls an anchor that just, rubs me the wrong way. I mean he hasn't said or done anything out of the ordinary, at least not for him, but his whole demeanor, not to mention his already dangerously off-kilter mood, seemed to shift from one extreme to the other the second he wrapped his hands around that stupid hunk of metal.

But this could all just be in my head, and considering how unsettled I am right now, that's not as far-fetched an idea as it once seemed. Killing Ruby, particularly in such a close and deeply personal manner, hit me a lot harder than I'd care to admit, and while I have zero intention of letting Docker know how much killing her truly affected me, it's impossible for me to think about anything else right now. I'm just glad she was unconscious for the whole thing, I don't know if I'd have been able to do it if she'd been looking back at me the entire time.

"Holy shit, what the hell happened to you two?"

Docker's sudden outburst snaps me out of my pity party and back to reality where I'm greeted by the bruised and beaten face of my district partner as she slides an even worse looking Cassia off her shoulders just seconds before her legs give out and she collapses to the ground in a heap.

I spend the next several minutes trying to clean up Cassia's most severe injuries, but a few of them, particularly the nasty looking gashes covering her right eye and the majority of its associate cheek, are already covered in thin layer of noxious yellow puss. The fact that I'm trying to clean and treat her wounds with nothing but water and the tatters of a shirt I only decided to bring with me on the off-chance I needed something to wipe the sweat off my face. Unfortunately, that makes this nothing short of a losing battle and before long I'm forced to admit defeat and settle for gently covering her more serious injuries and praying that we have something in the first aid kit back at the cornucopia that can help.

After I finish up with Cassia I'm finally able to turn my attention to Kerensa, who for what it's worth, is in significantly better shape than Cassia. It doesn't take me long to use the water to flush out the clumps of dirt and loose pieces of gravel and wash away the leftover sweat that covered the road rash that used to be the left side of her face and get it wrapped up well enough that it should stay relatively clean until we get back to camp. The bruised and bloody mess that used to be her right eye is a different story, unfortunately. Every time I try to flush it out so I can get a better look at it she starts wigging out and flopping around like a fish out of water. Finally, after my fourth or fifth attempt ends in failure, by this point I've honestly lost count, I give up and decide to check it out once she wakes back up, provided she ever does.

Now I just have to find a way to convince Docker to help me carry them back to the cornucopia. Which is probably going to be a lot harder than it should be, if his complete lack of interest in their wellbeing over the last fifteen or so minutes is any indication that is? But I still have to try, because there's no way in hell I'll be able to drag them both back alone.

"Docker, I'm going to need you too…."

"Which one's too heavy for you to carry pretty boy?"

"I, excuse me?"

"Do I need to ask slower, or were you taken aback by the insinuation that one of these girls was too heavy for you to carry?"

"For the sake of moving this along, let's just assume it was the second one."

"Fair enough, so, do you want to carry Cassia and my anchor or would you rather take Kerensa and what's left of our supplies?"

"I guess….I guess I'll take Kerensa and the supplies."

"Good choice, I'm not sure you have the lower body strength to shoulder a person and an anchor."

I don't have the slightest idea how to respond to that, and fortunately, I don't have to as Docker seems to be solely focused on finding a way to balance Cassia across his massive shoulders while carrying his war hammer and anchor. To my surprise, he eventually decides that he can't do all three and with a casual shrug he tosses his hammer over the side of the bridge and into the gently moving waters below.

A few seconds later both of us are finally situated and ready to move out when I'm surprised again by Docker as he motions for me to take the lead while quietly mumbling something about the stronger of the two of us providing rear security. And just like I've been for most of the day I'm at a loss for how to respond to this so I just offer a small nod and mouth a silent thank you before taking off for the temple at a trot. I'm not sure if either of the girls is in mortal danger, but I'd rather not take a chance, at least not until Augustus has a chance to offer his input on the matter that is.

* * *

 **Perriwood "Perry" Coltrove-15(D6M**

If I never have to swim again in my life it'll be too soon. In the last two days, I've found myself swimming for my life on two separate occasions and I can safely say that there's absolutely no other reason in the world for a human being to put themselves within spitting distance of this much water. But I guess the important thing for me to remember is that I'm still alive, for now anyway.

That's the one part of all this I still can't fully wrap my head around, the fact that despite having a clear shot and being a significantly better swimmer than I could ever hope to be, Docker let me get away. I don't believe for a second that he was satisfied with just finishing off Ruby, especially not after the beat down I gave her before he and Claro found her. But for some crazy reason, he let me escape and settled for finishing off a wounded animal instead.

Now that's not really fair, at least not completely so. After all, Ruby might not have been the smartest girl I've ever met, and she had no idea how to look at the big picture, but she was confident and extremely good-looking. Part of me was sad that I had to accelerate my timetable and get rid of her now, especially considering I'd only managed to finagle that one stupid little kiss out of her after I saved her life in the bloodbath. But circumstances forced my hand and I'll have to spend the rest of my life wondering how much more I could have coaxed out of her before we ended up in the same situation.

Before long I feel my mind starting to wonder and despite the fact that I really should be focusing on kicking and finding a way out of the water before it gets dark I decide to let my mind do its own thing and wander. Before long I'm bathed in memories, some real and some imaginary, of all the times I had a chance to make a move on Ruby but decided to play the gentleman instead of the girl-crazed teen boy I am. Eventually, my mind settles in on a particularly happy and surprisingly romantic memory of the first card trick I showed her.

The trick itself was a relatively simple and straightforward one and I remember being baffled at how something as simple as a sleight of hand and a stacked deck could so eloquently enthrall someone who at the time was trying to present herself to everyone as this overly sophisticated and elegant young woman who just happened to be from the poorest district in Panem. But I wasn't fooled and after a little gentle prodding, and a couple of little white lies about my intentions and how afraid and out of my element I was, she was eating out of the palm of my hand and it was only a matter of time until I had the super attractive ally I always wanted.

From that point forward I played my cards close to the vest, continued to wow her with some relatively easy and thoroughly unimaginative tricks, and kept telling her what she wanted to hear until it was too late for her to back out. Until the bloodbath started, that was her chance and mine to rethink this alliance and try something different, but I was committed and she was in too deep to back out, not to mention scared absolutely shitless by the brutality and carnage unfolding before her relatively sheltered eyes, to do anything but cling to the only source of comfort she had, me.

After I rescued her from the bloodbath and led her to safety outside the temple, she was mine. At that point, I'm pretty sure I could have convinced her to do anything I wanted and she'd have agreed; even if she didn't realize just what it was she was agreeing too. But I didn't, instead I settled for a very sweet, but incredibly inexperienced and childlike kiss and a thank you before moving on. After all, at that point, we had supplies, a weapon, and nothing between us and the relative safety of the arena. I was so sure I'd have plenty of opportunities to collect more rewards from my beautiful ally.

But fate can be a cruel mistress, and instead of rewarding my patience with a long and very fulfilling run with Ruby as my partner and fake girlfriend, I was forced to accelerate her demise and pray that whatever I manage to come up with to fill the void her early death leaves in my plans ends up being half as useful and rewarding as she would have been.

Unfortunately, I haven't got the slightest idea what to do next, outside of finding a way out of the water, and no real shot at the sponsor support I'd been hoping to use my 'relationship' with Ruby to cash in on. But there's not really anything I can do about all that right now, other than getting out of the water that is, so I might as well focus on that first and worry about the rest after I have a chance to rest and recover from today's ordeal.

With my mind now firmly focused on getting my ass out of this water I quickly banish the lingering tendrils of my previous dream like state and turn my muscles towards the task of getting around this next turn and to the dock I assume is on the other side. And that's what I do, I kick and swing my arms for all their worth in what I'm sure is a comical interpretation of swimming, but it seems to work and before long I'm making very real, if slightly unseemly and extremely uncoordinated progress.

Unfortunately, that progress doesn't seem to come with the way out of the water I'd been hoping for and after what feels like an eternity of kicking and stroking the last vestiges of the sun start to slip beyond the horizon and I'm bathed in the red-orange glow of the day's twilight. I'm just about to give up hope when I see it, a tiny boat fluttering in the current that's tied to the end of a tiny little dock jutting out into the water.

Realizing that this is my only chance of surviving this ordeal I redouble my effort and call up every ounce of strength I have left in my body in an effort to get to the safety of that stupid little boat and its stupid little dock. And as soon as my hand latches onto the soggy but reassuringly solid wood that makes up the dock, I finally let myself relax.

I quickly haul myself out of the water and onto the before crawling towards what looks like a set of stairs that winds back up the wall and onto dry land. But I never make it to the stairs, instead, my exhaustion overwhelms me and I decide that the middle of the dock is as good a place as any to sleep just seconds before my arms give out and I face plant onto the rough wood below. Fortunately, I'm already asleep by the time the wood finally meets my face.

* * *

 **Mazie Vernon-14(D10F)**

As soon as the sun started to go down I decided to look for a place to sleep. Last night I had been too scared to stop early, but after the revelation, this morning that it had been James following me and not some bloodthirsty monster, and the fact that he's no longer following me, makes stopping tonight as easy as picking out a reality safe looking place and doing it.

Tonight I decided to make my camp on the roof of a building filled with shelves that are covered with important looking scrolls and books. Not that any of that really interests me, even if I could read English the scrolls and books are written in some kind of language I've never seen, making it impossible for anyone to read. No the reason I picked to spend my night here is that it's got a beautiful view of what I hope will be a night's sky that's as star filled and beautiful as last night's, the fact that there's only one way onto the roof and the trap door comes with a lock is just a bonus.

With all of that working in its favor it was a surprisingly easy decision to stay here for the night and within a few seconds I've got my makeshift bed rolled out and my slingshot and blowgun laid out within arm's reach with their associated ammo close by. Once I've got everything set up the way I want it I plop down in the middle of my bed and take the last three or four bites off the apple of been eating all day before washing it down with a small swig of water.

Once I finish eating my meager dinner I stare up and the sky as the last vestiges of light fade away and the arena is plunged into the same icky black darkness as yesterday. But then, almost as if on cue the stars start to flash to life one at a time until the entire sky is blanketed in twinkling diamonds. At this point, I'm just about ready to fall asleep, and I probably would have if the Capitol hadn't picked this precise moment to have the anthem cut through the warm night air.

The sudden return of sound to an otherwise perfectly quiet arena, the only noise I could hear before that had been the gentle crash of the water against the walls, almost scares the crap out of me and causes me to bolt upright in my bed and sends the empty supply bag I'd been using as a blanket flying off into the night. I let out an obviously audible curse at how I reacted even as the uncertainty and fear of whose faces I'll see in the sky tonight starts to gnaw at my insides.

I mean, I was the one that shut the door on an alliance with James, and even though I know he's going to have to die at some point if I'm going to make it out of here alive, I can't help but hope that one of the three cannons from today didn't belong to him. After all, he's been one of the few genuinely nice people I've met and if it's not my destiny to make it out of here alive I'd really like for him to be the person that does.

I find myself holding in a subconscious breath as the Seal of Panem fades into existence on the arenas moon only to be quickly replaced by the genuinely happy looking face of Inigo. As soon as I see his face I feel a genuine sadness wash over me as he looks down on the arena with wide, hope-filled eyes that will never get to see all the wonderful things he talked about wanting to see in his interview. A few seconds later his picture fades away and the very childlike like face of Briar replaces it.

I don't feel as sad about her death as I did at Inigo's, but I still feel awful that someone so young, hell even I'm old compared to her, had her life cut tragically short by the games. But as her picture fades away I feel the dread starting to build and I try my best to prepare myself to see James's face light up the world for the final time. But I don't and the picture of Briar is replaced by one of Ruby and despite how terrible I know it is I find myself breathing a sigh of relief that the last cannon belonged to her instead of James. A few seconds later her faces fades away as well and the seal replaces it for a few seconds until it too fades away with the music and the arena is once again covered in silence.

I spend the next several seconds trying to comprehend the joy I feel at James's survival and the disgust I have at myself for being happy that Ruby died until I finally come to the realization that this is only the beginning. A lot of undeserving people have already died, and a whole lot more still have to before anyone gets to walk out of the arena. And if I'm going to be the one that walks out I'm going to have to get used to being happy that someone else died, or at the very least less disgusted by my initial relief. I just hope doing so ends up being half as easy as I made turning down James's alliance offer seem.

* * *

 **Larkin Lindell-15(D7F)**

I didn't think it was possible, especially not in the arena of all places, but it almost looks like Bryden is happy right now. I'm sure it's got something to do with sleeping for the first time in almost two days, and no matter what he's dreaming about, short of the nightmares I had last night of being torn apart and mutilated by mutts, anything would be an improvement over the hell we're stuck in.

That's not to say Bryden hasn't done as good a job as he can to make thing fun, because he has, but no matter how entertaining and laid back he tries to make things, I can't get past the fact that I'm going to die in here. Now I'd never say those words out loud, and I'm honestly afraid to even think them while Bryden is awake, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm living on borrowed time. I probably should have died in the bloodbath and the only reason I didn't is because Bryden was there to save me and he's continued to be there ever since. But his constant need to save and protect me is starting to take a toll, and I'm not sure how much longer he can survive doing it.

That's why I'm sitting here, staring at him while he sleeps while trying to work up the courage to walk away and go it alone. Because I know, in my heart of hearts, that my leaving is the only way I could ever truly pay him back for everything he's already sacrificed for me. And while abandoning my only ally this early in the games isn't exactly ideal, it's probably for the best. The sooner I'm out of here, and by extension no longer dragging him down, the sooner he can start focusing on winning instead of protecting me.

I spend the next few minutes wracking my brain and trying to find any glimmer of faultiness in my thinking, but I know there's nothing there and eventually I'm forced to admit out loud for the first time what my brain and heart have been telling me from the beginning even though it almost kills me to do so.

"It's….It's time for me to go."

I slip out of the makeshift hammock Bryden slung up for me in the orchard we've been hiding in and quickly stuff my half of the supplies, which is predominantly made up of dried fruit and water, as well as a sewing kit and a few fire starters into my bag. After that, I grab a stick and scribble a quick goodbye to Bryden in the muddy ground below before fishing the one thing of real value I have, the little piece of hazelnut wood my sister gave me before I left and gently placing it in the center of his chest. After that, I take one last quick look around the camp before scooping up my supplies and my hatchet and melting into the shadows.

I make my way carefully and quietly towards the outer edge of the orchard before I stop, and even then I only stop for a moment, just long enough for me to take one last look back into the mass of trees and mouth a silent thank you to my happily oblivious former ally. Once I've said my peace, and despite the logical part of my brain screaming at me not to, I turn my back on Bryden for the last time. And even as the tears start to flow freely down my dirt covered face I lower my head and sprint off into the night.

* * *

 **Augustus Rowkin-15(D2M)**

"So let me see if I've got this straight. You're telling me that Kerensa just happened to stumble across the two of you by accident, with a seriously wounded Cassia draped across her shoulders, and what looks like a fractured eye socket, and if the swelling in her chest is any indication, a minimum of five broken ribs?"

"If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I'd be just as skeptical, but that's exactly what happened."

"Ok, for the sake of moving this along, let's say I believe your story. Why did you drag them back here?"

"What else were we supposed to do?"

"Do you really need me to answer that for you, Claro?"

"We're not killing them, Augustus, that's, that's out of the question."

"Why not; after all, killing them would be the career thing to do?"

"I said no, and that's the end of it. Now you can either help me take care of the girls, or you can help Docker look for medical supplies in that disaster area of a supply room."

"We've already gone through the medical supplies Claro and there's nothing in there to help them. We have seven different kinds of burn cream and a ridiculous amount of anti-venom, but no disinfectant or alcohol."

"Then we need to find a substitute, or mix something together that can kill Cassia's infection."

"Fantastic idea, unfortunately, none of us has any idea how to do that."

"Maybe not, but Kerensa does."

"Kerensa out cold Claro, how in the hell do you expect her to mix ingredients and perform first aid when she's in so much pain she can't even stay awake?"

"She'll feel better after she gets a little rest, and even if she's still not able to do the job herself, she can walk one of us through the steps."

"Do you really expect that to work? Honestly Claro?"

I can tell by the desperate look on his face that's he's searching for something, really anything to justify his stance on keeping Cassia alive. But he and I both know there's no good reason to do so, hell I honestly can't even think of a bad reason to keep her alive. At this point, the only reason for one of us, hopefully, me, not to kill her would be for the sheer pleasure of watching as her once proud and smug ass gets exactly what it deserves. But since I highly doubt I'd be able to sell anyone short of Docker on that idea, and even Docker would be a very shaky maybe, it's better for everyone if we just kill her now and get it over with.

"If you don't have the, how do I put this politely? If you don't have the balls to do it, Claro, just say the word and I'll do it for you."

"We're not killing either of them Augustus. What part of that do you not understand?"

"We don't have to kill Cassis because she's already dead. And you may not want to hear this, but the Capitol is laughing at us right now Claro, not chuckling, laughing. And the reason they're laughing, Claro, is because you've gone out of your way to look human instead of embracing your role and a killing machine."

"Did you ever stop and consider that I might not want to embrace that role? Maybe I'd rather be the human that I am instead of forcing myself to become the killing machine the people want me to be."

I'm honestly not sure how I'm supposed to respond to that statement, and luckily I don't have to. Because just seconds after he finishes talking Docker comes strolling out of the cornucopia's darkened interior and yells out the one thing I'd prayed never to hear.

"Hey dipshits, the girls are awake, and the story they've been telling me...Well, let's just say it's a story you'll have to hear to believe…."

* * *

 **A/N: And it looks like poor Augustus is going to be denied the chance to kill Cassia, at least for the time being. :O**

 **I'd also like to apologize for the delay in posting this update; I had a little family emergency that ate up my weekend and most of my week so I've fallen a little behind schedule. But with the Labor day weekend coming up I'll have a full 3 days without work or school to write so be prepared for a few fast and furious updates in the near future :D**

 **I also wanted to thank all of you for the praise and support you've given me in the comments and to let all of you know that I do indeed plan to do another story after this one and even though we're still a good ways away from the end, it's never too early to start planning your next tribute :)**

 **Other than that please review and let me know what you think and I'll be looking for all of your smiling faces this weekend when we finally get our long-awaited start on Day 3 :D**


	29. Metamorphosis(Day 3 Part 1)

**Kerensa Oddette-18(D1F)**

"You'll need to take it easy for a few days if you want your ribs to heal properly, but otherwise you're in surprisingly good shape for someone that got their ass kicked."

"What about my eye?"

"Well I'm no doctor, but the eye itself looks fine. So I'd assume that once the swelling goes down you'll be able to see just fine, but don't hold me to that."

"Thank you, Docker, it's a huge relief to hear that my injuries aren't nearly as awful as they seemed."

"Don't mention it, I just wish the news was half as good for Cassia as it is for you."

"How bad is she?"

"I don't expect her to wake up let alone recover in any sort of measurable way and I'm pretty sure Augustus and Claro were discussing what our next step should be when I told them you were awake."

This is just about as bad as I'd feared it would be, but I honestly can't say I'm all that surprised. She looked pretty bad in the immediate aftermath and a few hours of exposure and bleeding almost never have a positive effect on situations like this. I just hope no one digs deep enough into the situation to figure out that I passed on the chance to kill the person responsible for all this carnage and didn't in an effort to save Cassia, who, for all intents and purposes, was already dead.

"Are….Are you sure her injuries are that bad?"

"For what I can tell, they are. The infection on her face is particularly nasty and her eye looks like someone chopped a boiled egg in half and then pulverized it with a hammer, and don't even get me started on the noxious puss oozing out of the gash on the side of her head.

"Any one of those can be fatal in the arena, but all three are a lethal combination that we don't have the supplies or know how to fix. In short, she'd need a miracle to survive this, and even then she's got a better chance of dying than not."

I don't know how I'm supposed to react to all of this. I let a dangerous, vicious, possibly unstable monster escape death to save Cassia, and it's all for naught. I made an absolutely terrible decision, even if my motives were pure, and now I have to find a way to explain all of this to my allies while justifying a difficult decision that, in hindsight, has been rendered completely and totally moot.

Unfortunately, I'm not going to get the chance to think of a good excuse to give them because Docker decides to use my few seconds of silent contemplation to fetch the other boys. Within seconds he returns with Claro and Augustus in tow and the three of them quickly make themselves comfortable, relatively speaking, before turning their collective attention towards me and waiting expectantly for me to regale them with my tale of what happened. At least I assume that's what they're waiting for me to do anyway.

The only problem with that is, I don't have the faintest clue where to start, or what's important enough to warrant my telling them and what I'd be better off keeping to myself. Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, considering my uncertainty, Augustus decides to get the ball rolling by asking the only question I'm even remotely sure how to answer.

"What the hell happened to the two of you out there?"

"We were searching for tributes in the market area, or what we assumed was the market area anyway, when we ran into a little problem."

"That's the understatement of the century, but I meant what specifically happened? Was it a mutt that did all this damage or another alliance that just got the drop on you?"

Well, I knew they'd get around to asking this question eventually. I was hoping to have more time to think of something, really anything, to tell them other than the truth. After all, I'm not exactly keen on the idea of admitting to my only remaining allies that I let Keyna get the drop on me after beating the crap out of Cassia. Especially after she and I went out of our way to write her off as a non-factor when discussing potential threats to our alliance running the table to an easy win. Which is another hindsight view that I'm not particularly proud of, but I'll have time to brood over that mistake later, at least I hope I will.

"It wasn't a mutt, and it wasn't an alliance. It was….It was…."

"It was what Kerensa? Spit it out already."

"Shut up and let her finish Augustus. You can see that she's obviously been through a lot today and I'm sure that the last thing she needs right now is for you to badger her with questions. Especially since you're unwilling to wait for her to answer the ones you've already asked."

"What the hell crawled up your ass Claro?"

"Nothing, but I don't see the point of badgering someone with questions if you're not willing to give them the chance to answer the damn things."

"I don't think you appreciate the gravity of the situation Claro, but if it'll make you feel better I guess I can try to be more, considerate of her feelings, as well as your obviously fragile emotional state, when I ask questions from now on."

"Was that supposed to be funny or are you seriously a big enough ass that you think that this is an appropriate time and place for sarcasm?"

"I'm not trying to be sarcastic Claro; I'm just genuinely concerned that you're not in a good place emotionally. And if you're not in a good place emotionally I need to be careful of what I say and how I say it so I can avoid setting you off. After all, the most important thing to any of us has to be not hurting someone's feelings by asking them 'overly harsh' and unnecessary questions."

"I didn't say the questions were overly harsh or unnecessary so stop putting words in my mouth. All I was saying was that it wouldn't kill you to be a little more thoughtful and considerate of what Kerensa's been through before jumping down her throat the first time she struggles with an answer."

I'm honestly thankful that Claro is still willing to step in and defend me, and I'm extremely thankful that I still have something resembling an ally in the alliance. Unfortunately, his stepping in is a marginally chivalrous act at best and it's one that quickly takes a turn for the worst as he and Augustus seem much more interested in attacking each other than they do in anything I've said or might still say.

Because of what I can only assume are the boys' easily bruised egos, along with the natural occurring tensions anyone would expect to find when two hormonally charges teenage boys are involved in a life or death situation, especially when they have such vastly different and contradictory approaches to surviving it, their disagreement quickly gets out of hand.

Before long any semblance of reason, along with any real pretense for the argument has been thrown out the window, along with their sanity, as the two of them decide that the only way for them to solve this disagreement is by trading incredibly hurtful and unnecessary personal attacks until someone finally gives up. This goes on for what seems like an eternity, though in reality the throbbing in my head and the fact that my ribs are screaming at me gives me an incredibly warped sense of time, before Docker is forced to step in and once again assume the almost unimaginably awkward role of peacemaker.

"If the two of you really want to tear each other apart that bad then feel free to head outside and do so after we finish up with the business at hand. Right now we need to let Kerensa finish telling us what happened so we can vote on what to do with our grievously injured Cassia."

"I really don't give a shit what happened to Kerensa or Cassia, and I don't believe for a second you or Claro do either, so we can probably just drop the pretense that we do and just move on. And there's really nothing to vote on with regards to Cassia either, and that's because she's already dead. What's more, we're doing her and her entire family, not to mention everybody living in and originally from District Two, a disservice by forcing her to linger in agony for our own selfish reasons."

I can't believe what I just heard Augustus say, and to make matters worse, I actually agree with him. I mean I couldn't care less about the so-called disservice we're doing to her district by keeping her alive, but the part about her and her family really hit me hard. The idea that her loved ones are suffering at home while she suffers in the arena is more than a little sickening. Not to mention that the more I think about it the more certain I become that, were I in her position, I'd rather die quickly and with some shred of dignity than be forced to keep living in agony.

Especially since the only reason to keep her alive is so rest of us can try to score a few cheap sympathy points with the Capitol audience. Unfortunately, most of my allies seem to be more interested in trying to fill the power vacuum that Cassia's injury has left at the top of our alliance, or in Dockers case, watching as the alliance implodes with a slightly disturbing smile on his face, to do for me what I now realize I should have done myself yesterday.

It's only now, after watching my hopes for an eleventh hour save by one of the boys being so eloquently eviscerated by Claro and Augustus inability to compromise in the slightest, that I'm forced to face the truth. Cassia doesn't deserve to live like this, no one does, and I'm going to have to be the one that saves her, because none of the boys seems to care enough about her to do it.

Once I make up my mind and set it to the task of delivering Cassia the mercy death I'm almost positive she'd want it becomes a simple task of waiting for an opening and delivering the blow. I wait until Claro and Augustus reach the point in their argument where whoever's not talking is constantly trying to yell over the top of the other to slip around the makeshift wall of crates that separates the front of the cornucopia from the back where I find a sweat soaked Cassia grimacing in pain.

I scoop up the closest weapon to me, which happens to be a throwing knife, before offering up a scarcely audible apology to my friend and one-time ally before dropping to my knees and brushing her blood-caked hair out of her good eye. Once I'm done I take a second to remember her face as it used to be before placing the tip of my knife in the center of her throat and pressing it into the soft flesh.

The next few seconds are hell as I'm forced to watch her face twist and contort in pain as her life slowly oozes out the hole I made in her neck. But the pain passes and the last look I see on her face is one of peace and happiness as the thunderous roar of her cannon announces her death to the rest pf the world….

~BOOM~

* * *

 **Keyna Rane-18(D6F)**

I don't think I've ever been happier in my entire life to have been so suddenly and rudely woken up. Because even in my dreams that stupid bitch Kerensa always manages to find and exploit the one little opening I can't seem to avoid giving her. No matter what I change about the fight, the location, the body part I focus on disabling, hell I even kept her mace and used it to break one of her knees in one of my do-overs, but it's never enough. Even turning her knee into a mangled mess isn't enough to keep her down and she always finds a way to summon the necessary strength and resolve to knock me out and drag herself and Cassia to safety.

That's why I hope the cannon that so eloquently pierced the veil of my continued failures and drug me kicking and screaming back to reality belonged to Cassia. After all the work I put into so beautifully and elegantly disfigure and butcher her smug ass I deserve credit for the kill. Not to mention that I'd absolutely hate to think that Kerensa found a way to save her, especially since she only escaped because I got cocky and lost sight of the number one rule of fighting, don't celebrate until you've actually won the damn fight.

I'm pretty sure I'll never forget that particular rule again, especially is these scrapes and cuts covering my forehead scar over like I'm expecting them too. Unfortunately, that means every time I look in a mirror from now until the day I die, which I fully intend to be a good long time from now, I'll be forced to remember the price I paid for letting pride get the better of me. But the price I paid will be nothing compared to the consequences Kerensa, and anyone else unfortunate enough to cross my path, will be forced to pay to compensate me for my, unfortunate misstep.

That being said, I guess I should probably get up and start looking for someone to suffer said consequences, or at the very least find someplace a little safer to sleep then the middle of this alley. Unfortunately, my head is still throbbing and spinning from Kerensa's surprise attack and it takes every ounce of resolve I can muster to roll myself onto my stomach and push myself up onto my knees. Once I'm there it's a relatively simple, if excessively painful, matter of keeping myself steady and balanced as I use a nearby wall to pull myself back to my feet.

After I regain my footing I take a couple of seconds as my equilibrium readjusts to being upright before taking a couple of wobbly steps in the general direction of the bridge near the intersection I'd crossed twice yesterday. It's slow going and on more than one occasion I come dangerously close to face planting, but somehow I manage to keep myself upright and moving and before I know it I'm exiting the alley and moving back into the fresh air and openness of the city proper.

Once I'm back out in the open I spend the next several seconds trying to recover my strength while also reorienting myself to the arena. Doing the former is easy, but the latter is more difficult than it should be, mostly because the gamemakers seem to have decided that tonight was a good night to completely and totally rearrange the night sky. And while I can still see several of the constellations I saw last night, none of them are in the same place or even remotely close to the constellations they were near the night before.

Before long my head is swimming and the dizziness and nausea from earlier come roaring back and I'm forced to lay down in the middle of the street in an effort to suppress my nausea and stop my head from spinning. It's only when I'm on my back with the stars still spinning ever so slightly overhead that I spot a small but seemingly important pattern that I'd missed when I was standing up. After I find the pattern everything starts to fall back into place, and once I finally decipher the pattern, which is a surprisingly difficult task to accomplish while nauseous and concussed, and applying it to the sky's current setup to reorient myself.

Now that I'm reoriented it's time for me to decide on my next move and my initial reaction is to go after Kerensa. After all, hunting her down is the easiest and surest way for me to assuage my wounded pride, not to mention that she needs to pay, and pay dearly for the humiliating and embarrassing way she outsmarted me. Not to mention I'd love to see the look on her face as she realizes the totality of her failure, provided the cannon that woke me up belonged to Cassia that is.

Fortunately, the rational part of my brain isn't nearly as scrambled as it had been and I'm able to talk myself out of what would clearly be a suicide mission. Unfortunately, that also means I have to come up with a different plan, and that's next to impossible for me to do in my current mood and state of mind. Eventually, I'm forced to give up trying to plan something specific and settle for the more organic, winging it style I'd employed before. I mean if it worked before, and there's nothing stopping it from working again, why not stick with it and see how far it can take me.

Who knows, I might even luck out and find someone some poor, unsuspecting soul to take out my anger and frustration on. And maybe, just maybe, that person will be Kerensa, or at the very least Perry. Neither of whom is likely, at least not right now, but there's no reason a girl can't dream. As soon as I get my ass out of the middle of the street and someplace safe that is.

* * *

 **Paxx Carthage-15(D3F)**

I think I've run about as far as I can, and only part of that is because my legs feel like they're about to fall off my body. The main reason I can't run any further is that I've finally hit the wall, in this case quite literally as a massive, silver-colored wall towers over me with no end in sight. And while my legs, lungs, arms, back and any other part of my body involved in the running process are insanely grateful that I have to stop, I can't say the same for my heart.

When I was running I was able to pretend none of it actually happened, and even though it was a childishly futile hope, part of me actually thought that if I kept running, I just might be able to outrun the pain and sadness of Briar's death. But I couldn't, and now I have to find a way to cope with her death, along with everything else that happened to me yesterday, on top of being tired and sore. In reality, all I managed to accomplish by running for so long was to delay the inevitable until I'm completely incapable of dealing with it.

Part of me knows that her death was inevitable; my desire to escape the arena alive means that everyone will have to die at some point. But there's something about watching someone you've grown to care about, someone you've grown to love, stares up at you and begs for their life with fear filled eyes. The fear in her eyes, the look of pure desperation etched on her face, the little tremors of despair in her voice as they plead with me to save her, or for Augustus not to kill her, is something that I'll never be able to forget let alone move past. That's why I brought the cleaver.

I mean, scooping it up had been more of a spur of the moment thing when I did it, but since then I've had about a zillion chances to throw it away, but I've stayed my hand each and every time I tried to. Because even though I deserve the pain and despair that's I'm sure is about to overwhelm me, and, should my despair and self-loathing move past the point of no return, I'm fully prepared to use the cleaver to do what part of me still wishes Augustus had done in the temple. Put me out of my misery.

And even though I know that taking my own life is incredibly selfish, I'd rather die than let the Capitol turn me into a laughing stock. In the seven or so years' worth of previous games, I can clearly remember there're always been one or two tributes that the hosts single out as comedic relief who somehow manage to lurch from one near death experience to another all while the Capitol crowd roars in approval at the comical mishaps they continually stumble into.

No, I've spent most pf my life struggling to be recognized and appreciated for something and I'm not going to be remembered as the tribute from the Hundred and Fourth Games that everyone laughed at as she was chased around the arena by man-eating fish with legs or who managed to survive for a week by staying half a step ahead of the careers that were hunting her. No, if I'm going to die, I'm going to die on my terms and without being made into a joke. I'd rather be remembered as the girl that cracked and killed herself in the arena than as the girl everyone laughed at.

I just hope I'm as brave and resolute when the time comes to….To end it all as I am now. Because the last thing I can afford is to chicken out when the time comes, because all that would accomplish is turning me into the joke I'm so desperately trying to avoid becoming and without the Capitols interference at that. Not to mention it would give my mom, step-dad, and step-sister one more thing to hold against me when comparing me to Halsey. And if there's one thing that's more unacceptable to me than being turned into a joke, it's letting my death become all about Halsey. She's stolen enough happiness and attention from me in life that I refuse to share the spotlight with her in death.

* * *

 **Wren Roxen (District 10 Mentor)**

"I'm starting to wonder if James and Mazie are ever going to do anything worth mentioning while they're in the arena. I know we told them to play it safe and avoid unnecessary danger, but at some point, they've got to do something interesting or the gamemakers will start sending mutts their way."

"It's only the third day Wren."

"And in the two previous days, every other tribute has been involved in something that keeps them fresh in the minds of the viewers as well as sponsors. Mazie can only get by on her cuteness and childlike naivety for so long, and with all the action Docker, Perry, Claro, and Augustus have gotten into over the last two days James is in danger of falling off the board entirely."

"It's not that bad Wren."

I'll never understand how Paige can be so flippant and dismissive of my concerns, especially when it comes to my concerns about our tributes. I know that Mazie and James are far from perfect, and they don't exactly stick out the same way someone like Docker or Keyna did during training and interviews, but that's the reason I'm so worried about them. The only thing worse than being a bad tribute is being a forgotten tribute and that's exactly what Mazie and James are in danger of becoming, especially when the other surviving tributes, with the possible exception of Javon, have done at least one thing to make them stand out from the crowd a little bit.

Unfortunately, the most exciting and memorable thing Mazie and James have done is wander around aimlessly and sleep. Even the two of them running into each other in the theater, a moment that could have set one or possibly even both of them up for the long haul ended up being shitty T.V. because all the did was talk. There was no plan or scheme in play, no threats or ultimatums laid at the others feet, they didn't even raise their damn voices for crying out loud. If there's one thing that will turn the Capitol audience against a tribute it's apathy and inaction, and our tributes have both of those in spades.

"This may come as a shock Paige, but things really are 'that bad'. I can't get within ten feet of a new sponsor without being laughed out of the building and none of our normal supporters are returning my calls. If they don't do something to counter the increasingly negative light they're being viewed in…."

"Wren, there's no way for us to change how the audience and sponsors view our tributes. Anything we tell them is going to be seen as biased, and as much as we'd both like them to do something, really anything to attract attention, that's just not the kind of people either of them are.

"The only thing we can do for them now is keep watching the sponsors for movement and wait. We know that eventually all of the pre-game darlings will die and the money sponsors had been pooling for them will be up for grabs. Once that happens we need to be ready to pounce and sell our tributes as the big payoff long shot the audience desperately wants to cheer for.

"But I can't do that by myself and you're no good to me if you're a mess. So sit back, have a drink, try to relax for once in your life and play the hand we've been dealt."

I can't believe I'm about to say this, but she's got a point. I hate not being able to help my tributes, especially when I know James has the intangibles to go the distance, but there really is nothing I can do to help him, or Mazie, at the present time. What I can do is keep reminding everyone, particularly the sponsors that love to back a long shot, that he and Mazie are both still very much alive and could easily vault from middle of the pack to the top of the heap with just a little bit of support.

I just hope they can keep themselves alive without support long enough for the board to reset and for the sponsors to reevaluate who they're backing.

* * *

 **James Wild-18(D10M)**

I didn't expect Mazie's rejection to be so, liberating. For the first time in my entire life, I'm completely and totally free of obligations and responsibilities to someone else, and it feels absolutely incredible. I've spent my entire life being counted on, being steady and reliable so it felt natural for me to bring those same characteristics with me to the arena, but when Mazie threw my offer of help back in my face it really opened my eyes to just how harsh and cruel the world outside of District Ten can be.

But it also helped me realize that I'm going to have to find a way to overcome my more helpful and gentle nature and become a colder and more practical tribute if I want to survive. I mean it was absolutely stupid and incredibly dangerous for me to abandon my weapon when talking to Mazie, especially without a guarantee that she'd do the same and talk on even footing.

My ability to take her in a fair fight would have been moot if she'd decided to bring a weapon and I was incredibly naïve to believe she wouldn't at least consider it. And even though she did meet me on even footing and on relatively neutral ground, the simple fact that I was willing to trust her so implicitly and without condition was a monumental mistake on my part. And it's a mistake I refuse to make again.

In a way, it's fitting that I'm watching the sun rise on my third day in the arena as I make this promise to myself, in a symbolic way at least. As a new day dawns and a sense of rebirth washes over the arena, I'm being reborn as well, and even though the idea of setting so many of my core principles and beliefs aside, even if it's only until the end of the games, scares the shit out of me. But it's a change that needs to be made, a metamorphosis if you will that I absolutely have to be willing to put myself through if I want to see the people I love again on this side of death.

As the sun finally crests over the cities outer wall I'm immediately consumed by its warming embrace and I spend the next few minutes just sitting there, soaking all of it in. I also take this opportunity to try to force myself to let go of my last few lingering doubts and reservations. I know this is the only way I can guarantee my own survival and even if I'm leery of the slippery slope such thinking can lead to, there's no way I can argue with the logic behind said thinking or escape its reality. Because in the end, and I really hate thinking like this, surviving the games is all that matters and the ends have always justified the means, no matter how brutal or excessive they seemed at the time.

Finally, after what feels like an eternity of wrestling with myself I'm able to force my heart and soul into a consensus with my mind, at least I think I have. I'll be a more guarded and calculating tribute from now until the end of the games, I'll kill if and when I have to and I won't run away from another fight potential or otherwise. And in return, once I've outlasted the others and claimed the title of victor, I'll dedicate the rest of my life, along with most of the money and perks I'll receive for winning, to making the lives of the people of District Ten better. This way I can evolve and make the personal metamorphosis I need to make while staying true to who I am at my core.

With my inner concerns momentarily assuaged, and with a surprisingly clear and unobstructed purpose I crawl out from under the shrub I spent last night sleeping under before fishing my supplies and weapons out and quickly gearing up for the day ahead. Once my back is securely fastened on my back I slip my arm through the straps of the back of my shield and gently slip my sword into its sheath before starting off towards the massive collection of trees that dominate the skyline in front of me. I just hope I don't run into Mazie, or some other equally small and vulnerable tribute, on my way there.

I may be ready to turn over a new leaf, but that doesn't mean I'm eager to ambush and maul someone to death, especially if they wouldn't stand a chance against me in a fair fight. I guess there are some things about ourselves that are impossible to change.

* * *

 **Bryden Maier-18(D7M)**

I can't imagine Larkin managed to get very far last night after she left. Even with the light from the moon and the stars last night was easily the darkest night of my life, combine that with the fact that Larkin's been frightened by her own shadow on more than one occasion, and you have a recipe for her making it about two or three hundred yards away before stopping for the night. At least that's what I'm assuming she did anyway.

Unfortunately, even if she did just go a little ways and stop she managed to cover her tracks surprisingly well, a feat made all the more impressive when you consider the fact that she was walking in fresh mud. And while I'm more than a little impressed that she found a way to avoid leaving a trail it does put me in the unfortunate position of not having any real idea where to start my search.

Then again, maybe the fact that I have no idea where to start is a sign that I shouldn't try to find her at all. The note she scribbled for me in the mud made it abundantly clear that she believes that her leaving is what's best for both of us and she all but begged me to agree. Not to mention the fact that she gave me the little piece of hazelnut wood her baby sister gave her as a goodbye slash remember me gift. Her doing any one of those things would be enough to make me hesitate to go looking, but all of them together, particularly her surprisingly passionate belief that what she's doing is in everyone's best interest, make me almost unwilling to look for her.

After all, she's old enough to know what she's doing, relatively speaking anyway. Not to mention that she's fully aware of the numerous dangers she's exposing herself too by leaving, and she still decided that removing herself from my protection was the best possible course of action. And the logical part of my brain agrees with almost every single reason she gave me, and a few she didn't but probably had, for making the decision she did.

After all, the longer we stayed together as allies the harder it was going to be for both of us when the time came for us to go our separate ways. Not to mention that forming a legitimate bond, something I'm fairly sure we already had the groundwork in place for, would have made it almost impossible for either of us, me in particular, to kill the other one. Honestly the more I think about it, and it figuratively kills me to say this, the more I believe that her leaving really is for the best. There's just one small detail that keeps screaming at me in the back of my head that's preventing me from accepting that she's gone and moving on. Johanna.

She went out of her way to make sure I, and anybody else with even remotely decent hearing, that she was, and most likely still is, vehemently opposed to the alliance Larkin and I formed. And even though she did at least pretend that she was trying not to let Larkin hear what she was saying, a feat made almost impossible by her fondness for screaming at me when she thought I was being flippant or just not listening, there's almost no chance she didn't catch wind of most of if not all of what was being said.

When I take all of that into consideration as well I'm not nearly as convinced that this was even remotely Larkin's idea. And if she only left because Johanna scared her into believing that she was just a parasitic determinate to me instead of the helpful and resourceful ally she really was, then I have an obligation to try to find and protect her. Unfortunately, that brings me back to the original problem of not having even the faintest idea of where to start looking for her.

I spend the next few minutes trying to decide what to do, and I've finally decided to retrace our steps from the previous two days, if I was trying to throw someone off my trail I'd go back the way I came instead of forging off into the unknown like most people would expect. I quickly clean and pack up my camp before grabbing my ax and get ready to head out, when seemingly out of nowhere a soft pinging noise catches my attention and refuses to let go.

At first, I can't figure out what it is, and I'm more than a little embarrassed to say that it takes the little far fluttering down in front of my face for me to realize that the sound belongs to the homing beacon attached to most sponsor gifts. I quickly snatch up the little container and pull the parachute off, which stops the beeping, before quickly retreating back into the mass of trees and tearing open the little silver case.

Inside is something completely useless but deeply personal for me as I pull out a small stuffed lion just like the toy I'd given my nephew for his second birthday. Under that is a page that looks like it was torn out of a book with a border composed entirely of cartoonish animals with something scribbled in the middle. And on the bottom, almost as if it was thrown in just to make this a legitimate gift instead of a thinly veiled guilt trip by my mentor, is a bottle full of water.

My initial reaction is to throw all of it away and go look for Larkin, but as soon as I scan the first few lines of what I'm now pretty sure is a poem I know I'm not going to go look for her. Instead, I slide down the nearest tree and begin to read and reread the poem a thousand times in an effort to memorize its every detail all the while clutching the little-stuffed lion to my chest and crying like a baby.

* * *

 **A/N: And so begins our adventure filled third day, and as you can see we've already had a semi-major twist and a lot of soul searching that's sure to set us up for a wild next few chapters. :)**

 **I hope the chapter was worth the slightly extended wait (I honestly didn't think taking 6 classes instead of 4 would consume so much of my already limited free time) and that all of u enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Now, this time, I'm not going to give an actual date for my next update because every time I miss it I feel bad and I have a tendency to rush in order to meet it and then have to redo everything after I decide that what I wrote was stupid. But I do hope to update this weekend or early next week if I can so keep an eye out for the next chapter.**

 **Other than that please review and I'll be looking for all of your happy faces at the next update :D**

 **Death Order/Cause/Place**

24-D5M- Barrett Martinez- Decapitated by D2F- Cassia Maximus

23-D8F- Twyla Monroe- Face grinded off on a pedestal by D4M- Docker Henderson

22-D9M- Hudson Levanten- Neck snapped by D4M- Docker Henderson

21-D12M- Frazier Von Haren- Skull split open by D7M- Bryden Maier

20-D5F- Tesla Brite- Speared while trying to escape by D4F- Deverin Aldous

19-D11F- Tepary Plantae- Throat slit by D2F- Cassia Maximus

18-D3M- William "Will" Java III- Chest caved in by D4M- Docker Henderson

17-D4F- Deverin Aldous- Stabbed in the forehead by D2F- Cassia Maximus

16-D9F- Briar Sycamore- Shot in the back of the head by D2M-Augustus Rowkin

15-D8M- Inigo Cambric- Shot in the chest by D2M-Augustus Rowkin

14-D12F- Ruby Magnus- Strangled by D1M- Claro Alabaster

13-D2F- Cassia Decima Maximus- Mercy killing by D1F- Kerensa Oddette

 **Kill Total**

3- Docker

2- Augustus

1- Kerensa

1- Claro

1- Bryden

* * *

3- Cassia

1-Deverin


	30. The Coming Storm(Day 3 Part 2)

**James Oak (District 7 Mentor)**

"I can't believe you bought and sent out a sponsor gift without talking to me first."

"What's the big deal? I didn't touch any of the money we've collected because I was able to line up a one-time sponsor who was interested in sending a more personal gift to a tribute he happened to like."

"It doesn't matter how you paid for it, only that you made a major decision without asking for my input. And you can't make these kinds of big decisions without my input Johanna."

"Is that a new rule? Because I don't remember Blight and I voting on how to help you during your games and I know for a fact you and Orchid didn't regularly consult each other before making little decisions like this."

I'm a little surprised she decided to bust out my less than stellar interactions with Orchid this early in the argument. She's either counting on this being a very short fight, which it very well could be if she continues to be so insufferably self-righteous, or she's got even more damning information being held in reserve that turns that normally damning point into a warning shot. But I guess the only way for me to find out, and get a somewhat acceptable answer to my many questions, is to keep arguing.

"We might not have but that's beside the point. Not to mention I don't think sending a sponsor gift qualifies as a 'little decision'."

"Would you have approved of me sending him any gift let alone the one I did?"

"Of course not, but that's not the point Johanna."

"Actually that's exactly the point James, and it's precisely why I didn't ask for your vaunted input on the matter in the first place."

"And just what in the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I didn't involve you in the decision because I knew you'd not only object but possibly try to sabotage the entire thing. You've got this insist need to remain fair and impartial while both of your tributes are still alive and it's bitten you in the ass on more than one occasion. And that's why I decided against involving you in a plan that was specifically designed to send Bryden a sponsor gift that would sway his thinking and stop him from going to look for Larkin."

I can't believe what I'm hearing right now, the level of hypocrisy is just mind boggling. I'm willing to admit that I have and currently am doing everything in my power not to play favorites with my tributes, and the way Johanna is acting right now is exactly the reason why. Her willingness to show unapologetic and blatant favoritism towards Bryden is bad enough, but the fact that she's willing to directly sabotage Larkin's chances of winning without knowing how or even if doing so will improve Bryden's, is too much.

"That's what this was about? Stopping him from looking for his ally and friend?"

"It was about reminding Bryden of just how much he's got riding on surviving the Games. It was about reminding him of all the people back in Seven that are glued to their televisions and whose hearts jump into their throats every time Lanteia mentions his name or shows his picture. It was about forcing him to stop and think about how many lives this one stupid knee jerk decision had the ability to destroy."

"That still doesn't excuse you going out of your way to influence his decisions, not to mention that doing so all but insured Larkin's death. You're supposed to be her mentor too but you're all too willing to throw her life away on the off chance that doing so will help increase Bryden's chances of winning by three or four percent."

"First off the simple fact that he's not traipsing around in the mud and muck looking for her gives his chances a considerable boost, all the time and energy he'll save on top of that is just a bonus. Second, it's not like arguing about this is going to change anything. I've already sent the gift, he's already opened the gift and it had the effect I was hoping for.

"So you can sit here and pout like a child, or, you can act like the man and victor you're supposed to be and come down and mingle with the other mentors and some of the last uncommitted high roller sponsors in the Capitol. What's it gonna be?"

I can't believe this, she found a way to talk herself out of this and place the entire onus on me. If I wasn't so upset with her right now, I'd probably be impressed. But she has been doing this for over thirty years and everybody says she's always been good at talking herself into and out of trouble. I just wish I didn't feel so bad about letting her get away with manipulating Bryden and Larkin like this.

"We don't have all day James. Are you coming with me or not?"

"I'm coming, but I have one more question before we go."

"For the love of, ok, fine, but hurry up."

"I obviously saw the stuffed toy and water you sent Bryden, but I don't know what was on the paper. So, what did it say?"

"It was just some sappy little poem by an author that died a long time ago."

"But what was the poem called Johanna? If you're not going to tell me anything else, at least tell me what kind of poem could elicit such an unusual reaction out of someone that's usually so stoic and composed."

"I don't remember the name off the top of my head, but it had something to do with a child asking questions about grass or something equally as stupid.'

" _A child said, What is the grass?_ "

"That sounds right."

"You're an evil woman Johanna. How could you prey on his weakness for his family in such a cruel and heartless way?"

"The two of you might hate me now, you more than him. But when he wins both of you will be thanking me for playing off his love for his family in such a cruel and heartless way.

"Now, are you coming with me to or not?"

* * *

 **Mazie Vernon-14(D10F)**

I can't believe how quickly such a bright and beautiful morning has taken a turn for the worst. When I woke up I was marginally worried that I'd run out of water because of how sunny and warm it was, but now I'm far more concerned with the prospect of being caught in a downpour or being blown away by the increasing violent wind storms than I am about running out of water. And honestly, I'd much rather have that problem than a constant fear of being consumed by an angry, storm-filled sky.

The scariest part of all this is that the weather change almost literally appeared out of nowhere. One minute it was sunny and calm and the next the sky was full of dark, angry-looking storm clouds and the wind was legitimately howling and it was all I could do to get myself to safety inside the nearest relatively sturdy looking building. Unfortunately, the urgent nature of me entrance, combined with the fact that I was exploring this particular part of the city for the first time, puts me in a very, precarious position.

I mean, the building looks safe enough, and I haven't seen anyone or heard anything, outside of my own relatively loud and ragged breathing, since I came in. But that doesn't mean I'm the only one currently hiding in here, or that someone else won't stumble across the building and decide to wait out the coming storm inside like I did. And that means I should probably place the finding of a relatively hidden and obscure hiding place near the top, if not at the absolute tippy-top, of my list of priorities.

Unfortunately, finding any place to hide let alone someplace obscure and safe is an exercise in futility, or at least much harder than it should be given the massive size and sprawling layout of the building. But no matter where I go or what room I look in, and there seems to be no end of rooms for me to check, there's always some seemingly small but significant little problem that moves the room out of the hiding place category and firmly into that of a death trap. And even the rooms that don't have a major flaw, like being too open or too cluttered, are unusable because almost all of them are connected to a room that opens directly to a massive, pavilion dotted courtyard in the middle of the building.

I've honestly just about given up hope of finding a hiding spot in this particular building, a defeat that would mean braving the now gale force winds and the smattering of rain that's started to find its way to the ground despite said winds. But a small voice in the back of my head keeps urging me forward and despite my reservations, I'm finding it all but impossible to ignore the voice let alone act against it. So I don't and instead of waiting for a small break in the storm to make a run for it I continue to follow the seemingly perfectly straight halls in an attempt to find whatever it is the little voice in my head is so sure is here.

But there's absolutely nothing in here for me to find, at least nothing I can actually use, and after searching a few more rooms I'm starting to get a little agitated. I mean did I really need to see and explore my seventh different room full of crude and slightly primitive looking boxing gloves and grappling mats? And what's the point of having me look through what is either my tenth or eleventh, at this point I've honestly lost count, room full of hot and cold pools of water? Especially when none of the water smell remotely safe for me to drink, never mind how dingy and unsafe it looks. Not to mention that there's a complete and total lack of fish for me to eat or plants for me to collect and use.

It's at this point that I finally start to wonder what kind of game my inner voice is playing. Is all of this just a lame and poorly throughout joke, or is it both literally and figuratively terrified at the prospect of trying to leave the safety of this particular building with the wind whipping about at such a terrifying and furious way? Regardless of the answer, I'm on the verge of giving up my search and seeing just how bad the weather really is when a low and pain filled groan stops me in my tracks and roots my feet in place while sending a terrified jolt running down my spine.

The next few seconds are some of the most terrifying and tense of my life as I stand there, trembling in fear, as my eyes dart around the room in a frenzied panic, going over every nook and cranny with laser-like focus while my ears strain themselves to the breaking point in an effort to hear if anyone, or anything, is headed my way. But after a few seconds that feels more like an eternity, the only sound I hear is my own heart trying to thump out of my chest, and the now more vocal but still obviously pain filled groans coming from up ahead. And despite every fiber of my being screaming at me as loudly and forcefully as possible for me to turn and run, but I don't. Instead, I find myself slowly but surely inching ever closer to the source of the noise.

And then, just as suddenly as the groaning had started, it stops, only to be replaced by an ear-splittingly loud; stomach churning retching noise that's so gross that I start dry heaving myself. But somehow the little voice in my head manages to urge me forward and summons up a strength and courage I didn't even know I had as I burst around the corner and into the doorway of the room that the retching sound is coming from. But despite my newfound bravery and bold way of thinking, I'm nowhere near prepared for the sickening sight that greets me.

Strewn across the room are a staggering amount of now empty water bottles and seemingly perfect looking food. There's also a black duffel bag that looks like it's been ripped open with its collection of random contents strewn about the immediate area next to a rather large and deadly looking battle-ax, but it's the sight in the middle of the room that's the most unsettling. In the middle of the room, lying in a pool of what looks like blood and vomit, is the twitching, excrement-covered body of Javon.

After that everything starts to get hazy, but I find a way to remember what little I learned about first aid during training as I summon the all the strength I can muster to pull his surprisingly heavy body out of the pool of blood and vomit. Once he's out I do my best to pull him to a relatively clean part of the floor, which is no easy task with the surprising amount of disgusting bodily fluids coating the floor, before rolling him over on his side and pulling out my first aid kit and some water.

I'm not sure what I can honestly do to help, but I know I have to try. After all, the little voice that only moments ago had been controlling my every move has gone silent, so I have to assume that Javon was the thing I needed to find and helping him is what my inner voice wants me to do. I just hope this doesn't end up being as big a mistake as my gut seems to think it is.

* * *

 **Javon Lykes-18(D11M)**

At this stage, the only thing I know for sure is that I've expelled anything that was ever even remotely solid from my body through one end or the other. The bad news is that, without anything currently or formally solid to expel, my body has started to get rid of my stomach acid and other, significantly less savory fluids have decided to step up and help fill the gap. And that's just the tip of the terrible iceberg of misery that my life has turned into over the last twenty-four plus hours, but, if there's any sort of justice left in this world, all of this will be coming to an end soon.

At least, I'm pretty sure it will be anyways. After all, a few seconds ago I had the distinct impression that I was flying through the air and my knee seemed to pop for the first time in over a day, obliterating a rather nasty nagging pain I'd been putting up with during my increasingly brief bouts of lucid consciousness. And after that ever so brief moment of euphoria, I got the feeling that I was being swaddled by my mom, it was just like when I was a little kid and she and she would roll me up on my side and coo soothing words in my ear as I tried to sleep off a bad tummy ache.

If this is what dying feels like, I'm almost happy it's finally come for me. After a day of unimaginable pain and a disgusting inability to remain in control of my own body, I'd almost welcome whatever it is that's waiting for me on the other side. Hell, no matter how bad death is, or how bad whatever comes after the end of this life might be, it can't be any more humiliating and painful than what my life has become.

I've just about come to peace with my fate, or rather as at peace as someone who really doesn't want to die can be, when the smell of antiseptic and rubbing alcohol overwhelms my senses and snaps me out of my quasi-dream like state and back to the cold, gray hell of reality. Only this time I'm not greeted by my most recently created pile of blood and fluids but by the concerned and caring eyes of who I think is the girl from Ten.

"Ma….Maz….Mazi…."

"Hush Javon, don't try to talk."

It….It really is her. And she's….She's saving me.

"Wh….Wh…."

"I told you not to try to talk; your throat's, just not ready for the stress."

I'm still not sure if any of this is real, or if it's just my mind playing one last little prank on me before finally giving in and letting me die. But I can't help but hope that it's real. After all, if I'm really going to die, and I'm still almost positive that I will and soon, I'd like to do so with someone here to comfort me as I go. I just can't figure out why she's trying to help me in the first place.

But that question dies with all the others when she pulls out a bottle of water and tilts my head back before gently opening my mouth with her fingers and pouring a few tear-inducing drops down my parched and ravaged throat. As soon as the water hits my stomach I remember how quickly and violently I'd thrown up the last bit of water I'd tried to drink and I instantly become concerned that I'll not only do so again bit right in the face of the one person in the world that's currently trying to help. But I don't and a few seconds later she pours a little more down my throat as my last defenses crumble and tears start to stream down my blood and vomit caked face.

"I don't have a lot of water left so I can't really clean your face off as much as I'd like too and I'm not sure if the water in any of the pools I passed earlier is safe to use. So I'll do the best I can with the rubbing alcohol and hope that it rains hard enough to fill some of the containers I put outside to collect the water."

"Tha….Thank…."

"I told you not to talk. You need to give your throat time to recover from whatever it was that made you so violently ill."

It's only after I hear her say the words that I remember that, despite all the slightly noxious and very disgusting fluids covering me and the rest of the room, there's something far more dangerous that she needs to watch out for, the food.

It takes everything I have to force myself to sit up and doing so causes my head to spin and my stomach to violently protest and threaten to expel the precious few drops of water that were so recently deposited in my stomach. But I don't have a choice and I'm not sure how much longer I'll be awake and coherent enough to do this, so it's got to be now.

"Javon, you need to stay down and rest or you're going to hurt yourself."

I know she's right, but I can't risk the one genuinely nice and caring person I've met in this hell hole fall into the same trap I did. So if I'm going to die, I might as well do it in as noble and heroic a way as I can instead of just laying here and waiting for the end to come. But even with those marginally heroic but somewhat selfish thoughts filling my mind, crawling halfway across the room to my bag take a lot more out of me than I thought it would. And to make matters worse I'm almost positive that Mazie thinks I'm doing this because I'm hungry and not in a mostly futile effort to protect the both of us.

"If you're hungry Javon all you had to do was point or nod in that general direction and I'd have been more than happy get you something."

That's what I was afraid of, and it's exactly why I'm still struggling to inch myself across the seemingly endless expanse of floor to crush them before she gets to them. And fortunately for the both of us, but mostly her, she's too stunned by my sudden burst of movement after appearing to be all but dead to stop me until it's too late. And with my last ounce of strength, I quickly push everything into as tight a pile as I can manage before picking myself up and dropping myself down right on top of all the tainted food. The last thing I hear before passing out is her worried yell and a surprisingly soft and definitely out-of-place pinging noise.

* * *

 **Violetta Richards (District 11 Mentor)**

"What the hell do you think you're doing sending my tribute a sponsor gift without asking me first?"

"Wren, I'm surprised that you got here so quickly. I haven't even had the chance to order you a drink yet."

"I don't want a drink Violetta, all I want is an answer to the question I asked you."

"You haven't actually asked me a question, but you did scream what could be interpreted as a question in my general direction from across the room. Is that the question you're referring too?"

If the agitated look on her face is any indication I just might be pushing Wren a tad bit more than she's prepared to take. I honestly can't understand how so many of the younger mentors can have such short fuses, especially when it comes to things as trivial as another mentor helping their tribute out with a sponsor gift. The fact that her tribute is currently the only thing standing between my only remaining tribute and death also doesn't seem to have entered into the equation for her.

"Shall I take your silence, along with that slightly sullen but obviously angry-looking glare as a yes?"

"You probably should."

"Wren, if I didn't know better I'd think you were mad at me for some reason."

"I'm way past mad Violetta."

"And what, may I ask, did I do to make you so cross with me?"

"For the love of….YOU SENT MY TRIBUTE A GIFT WITHOUT ASKING ME FIRST!"

"Dear there's no need for you to scream. Despite my advanced age, I assure you that I can hear you just fine when you talk in a normal and moderately civilized manner."

"Are you trying to piss me off or is that just a bonus for you?"

"Neither, I am however trying my best to stop you from making a complete ass of yourself."

"Excuse me?"

"If you continue to stomp around and scream at people you're going to embarrass yourself. But what's worse is that you'll earn yourself a reputation among your fellow mentors, as well as the multitude of very influential and powerful sponsors currently in the room, as someone with a short fuse and a loud mouth. And the short-fused, loudmouth mentor is someone no one, and I do mean literally no one, wants to work or associate themselves with.

"Now, if you'd like to yell and scream at me like a lunatic, feel free to ask me to join you in your sweet or mine where the only people we'll offend are a few avox and an escort or two."

I think I might have finally gotten through to her, or at the very least barked menacingly enough that she's ready to stop screaming. She spends the next few seconds stumbling over her own words as she tries to form the basic outline of an apology before I wave her off and motion for her to take a seat. After all, there's no reason to discuss business standing up, and even though she's calmed down quite a bit, I can tell that this discussion is going to be anything but quick.

"Now, I believe you have a question about the sponsor gift?"

"I...Yes, I do. How could you send my tribute a sponsor gift without checking with me first? I've spent the better part of the last hour personally apologizing to each and every person that's contributed money towards a gift for Mazie and assuring them that it wasn't sent by me or purchased with any of their money."

"First let's get one thing straight, Paige and I went in on the gift together, so if you're going to be yelling at someone I'd start with your partner. And as for the gift itself, everything but the replacement first aid kit and the gallon of water is intended for MY tribute, not yours."

"Then why was there a Ten on the package?"

"Because that's the number Paige and I told them to put on the package."

"But why did you tell them that?"

"Because both gifts were bought by the exact same family and going to the exact same place. Not to mention that Mazie's gift was supposed to be a little thank you from them for taking the time to save their favorite tributes life."

"But the gifts still could have been sent separately. It doesn't matter that they were bought by the same people or that they were going to the same place. Because the perception it created almost destroyed the image of the scrappy but extremely underfunded little fighter I'm trying to sell Mazie as."

"Paige said much the same thing, but we decided that the risk was too great to send each of them separate gifts."

"The risk of what?"

"The risk that Mazie wouldn't open the gift marked for Javon. The risk that his very expensive, life-saving medicine, along with a change of clothes he desperately needs, would have sat there unopened until he died.

"In the end, Paige decided that it was a risk we couldn't take. Especially with all the potential benefits of the image, Mazie's currently creating for herself."

"I still should have been kept in the loop."

"And I assumed that you were. Now the last thing I want to do is start a problem between the mentors of my only surviving tributes new-found ally. But this is something that the two of you need to discuss amongst yourselves. In private if at all possible."

"And you can bet that she and I will be having that discussion, but that talk will have to wait until later. Right now you and I need to discuss how to best sell this new alliance to the sponsors. After we're done the two of us will go find her and lay down some ground rules for how we need to, conduct alliance related business going forward."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everyone :) So this was initially a much longer chapter, but I decided to cut it in half. That way the less action packed but still emotional scenes between Javon and Mazie didn't get overshadowed and lost in the shuffle with so many moving parts and new plotlines developing.**

 **Also, I know that my changes necessitated the removal of the majority of the action I promised in the last chapter, but it's only a temporary delay. I promise that the extra wait time will be well worth it as we delve into the next few updates. Big things are coming, so use this time to prepare for the greatness that's still to come :D lol**


	31. The Last Straw(Day 3 Part 3)

**Augustus Rowkin-15(D2M)**

"I don't think this storm is going to blow over anytime soon. If we're going to hunt we're probably going to have to do it in the rain."

"Is that your professional opinion Claro or are you just guessing?"

"I don't know Augustus, was that you trying to be funny, or are you just being your normal sarcastic self?"

I don't know what's gotten into Claro lately, but I have to admit, I kind of like it. At the start of the games, he would never have dreamed of raising his voice in disagreement let alone biting back with such stinging ferocity. It seems like our one-time sullen little prankster has finally decided to come out of his shell and accept the grave reality of his current predicament. Or he might have just finally realized that there are some situations he's not going to be able to joke or sulk his way out of so he might want to prepare himself to face said situations.

Either way, his more open and combative demeanor is a refreshing change of pace, and with Kerensa being all but useless after her recent ordeal and Docker seemingly set on withdrawing himself even more from the decision-making process than he already was, this is the perfect time for Claro to do this. Because if he didn't pick now to start asserting himself, even if it is in a relatively small and timid way, I'd be leading this alliance by myself and then we'd all be in some serious trouble. And not that I'd ever admit this to him, but I'm kind of glad he's the one that decided to step up and fill the role of anti-leader, especially since Kerensa and Docker were the other two options.

That being said, I'm still the new de-facto leader, even if that's only because no one else seems to want to job. And while I don't necessarily want the job either, I'm the only one that's both capable of leading and not completely opposed to doing so. And I guess that means that I don't really have a choice, outside of running away and hoping that the others kill each other off before they find me, but to step up and fill the void at the top of the heap. I just hope I can find a way to lead the group without making myself into public enemy number one, or at the very least I'd like to avoid turning into a super bitch like Cassia did.

"Why don't you go grab Kerensa and Docker while I try to think of some way to salvage something of worth from this shit storm of a day?"

"Who died and made you king Augustus?"

"Cassia did, now would you kindly do what I've asked or do I need to do everything myself?"

For a moment it looks like he might tell me to do just that, but he decides against it and instead offers me an overly exaggerated bow before slowly making his way back inside the temple and in the general direction of the cornucopia. And since he did what I asked, even if I had to prod him a little to get him to do so, and that means I should at least pretend to try to think of a way to salvage something of worth from this increasingly crappy looking day.

Unfortunately, I don't seem to be having any luck, unless I can find a way to turn hoping that it rains hard enough to flood the arena and wash all the other tributes into the sea or towards the temple into an actual plan, and within a few minutes my brain starts to rebel against the strain I'm putting on it. It's almost a relief when Claro finally returns with Docker in tow.

Unfortunately, my relief is short-lived as it quickly becomes apparent that Kerensa isn't going to be joining us. And while I'm sure she probably has a very valid reason for not being here, carrying someone across half a city with three or four possibly broken ribs would take a toll on anyone, except maybe Docker, but none of that really matters. As the alliance's new leader, it's my job to make sure everyone is here and understands what's going on, even if they'd rather be resting.

"What part of go get Docker AND Kerensa did you not understand?"

"Docker said she'd only fallen asleep a few minutes before I got there. Considering everything she's been through over the last few days, I figured she could use the rest."

"I don't remember saying that Kerensa was excused from the meeting if she was asleep."

"You didn't, but I figured we'd be leaving her behind to guard the cornucopia if and when we do leave. And if she's going to be left behind there's no reason to wake her up for a meeting that doesn't pertain to her."

"Your opinion is noted, now go wake up your district partner and get her out here so we can get started."

"No…."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me; I said I'm not doing it."

"That may have sounded like a request Claro, but I can assure you it wasn't. It was an order, and a relatively simple one at that, but for your sake, I'll repeat it one more time.

"Go wake up your district pattern and get her out here, now."

"And I already told you I'm not going to do it. She's useless to us until she recovers and in order for her to do that she needs to rest. So drop it, move on and start the stupid meeting."

"She needs to be here for the meeting Claro. And if she's too tired and injured to come to what you so elegantly referred to as a 'stupid meeting' then she's probably too injured to be of any use at all."

"Don't even try to go there, Augustus."

"Why not, isn't it a fair assumption on my part? And isn't someone that's too tired and injured to walk a few hundred yards to discuss strategy with her allies someone who, by every possible definition of the word, is no longer 'useful' to said allies?"

I let my question hang in the air for a few seconds as I watch Claro do everything in his power not to scream at me while his brain works overtime in an effort to come up with a semi-plausible response. I've just about got his right where I want him, fuming and unable to answer, when Docker decides to step in and save him and Kerensa.

"It almost literally pains me to say this Augustus, but Claro is right."

"How can you just stand there and not say a word the entire time we're talking about this, and then, out of nowhere, but in and offer up such a shitty opinion?"

"You only think his opinion is shitty because he's not agreeing with you Augustus."

"This isn't the time or the place to be acting like an ass Claro. And the reason I didn't interject earlier is because I wanted to see how the two of you were going to play this. But after watching the two of you bicker like spoiled children for the last few minutes, I decided it was time for me to step in and get things back on track."

"The only one that needs to 'get back on track' here is Augustus. For some reason, he assumed that, because Cassia is dead, that he's the new leader by default. Now I was more than happy to let him play the part of leader, and I use that word leader loosely, but not at the expense of the health and wellbeing of an ally."

"This may come as a shock to you Claro, but I agree."

I can't believe what I'm hearing. It's bad enough that Claro is either unwilling or unable to see the stupidity in what he's doing, but now he's dragging Docker down with him. And if the two of them want to be dumbasses there's nothing I can do to stop them. But I'm sure as hell not going to let them drag me down with them.

"Well it seems like the two of you have made a decision, and since I'm not in a position to argue the point, it's one I'll have to accept. And since this decision also means that we're going to be waiting around for Kerensa to 'get better' we're probably not going out hunting today."

"Nobody said anything of the sort Augustus."

"But that's what all of this has been leading up too. After all, there's no way you're going to leave an injured Kerensa alone to guard the cornucopia and since there's no chance you'd leave me with her either you or Docker would have to stay behind. That means only two of us would be going out to hunt for other tributes and there's no way we'd find anyone with only two of us looking, not without splitting up. And since 'ally safety' is such an important factor in everything we do, there's no way we could put one of us at risk of being ambushed by another alliance.

"So since we're not going out today I might as well keep myself busy and go re-inventory our supplies after yesterday's failed robbery and the ransacking we did while trying to find medicine for Kerensa and Cassia."

I don't give either of them a chance to stop me, and thankfully neither of them try and within a few seconds I'm stomping down the hall towards the supply room in what I hope sounds like an angry and pissed off manner. I just need to convince the two of them I'm willing to fall in line long enough to collect what I need and then I'm gone. I just hope they like the going away surprise I've got planned for them.

* * *

 **James Wild-18(D10M)**

I'm willing to bet I'm the only person in the arena that's genuinely happy that it's raining. But after two days of excessively warm and sunny weather, I was more than ready for something new and different, and you can't get much different from warm and sunny than howling winds and pouring rain. The fact that the sudden and excessive influx of water into a relatively dry arena has created a copious amount of mud, and that mud allowed me to pick up another tributes trail and follow it with relative ease, is just a bonus. And while it's a bonus I'm more than happy to have, I'd have been just as happy with the weather without it.

That being said, I do have a funny feeling about this trail. It's almost too obvious and easy to follow that I'm having a hard time convincing myself that it's not a trap. And unless I just happen to be following the only person in the world that doesn't understand the importance of covering and obscuring their tracks, especially in a situation like this, I'm not sure it can really be anything but a trap.

That being said, the tracks do appear to be heading in the same general direction I was planning on going anyway, and seeing as how I already assume this is a trap, it can't hurt to follow the trail for a bit longer and see if that's what it really is. I mean it can obviously hurt me, hell if I'm wrong this could outright kill me, but I'm not going to win if I don't start taking a few chances. Not to mention that this is one of the least risky chances I could take, figuratively speaking anyway, so I might as well make follow through on my early promise and make this the first of what I hope will be many risky situations I get myself into.

I follow the tracks around the outskirts of the orchard for what feels like an eternity, during which I start to develop a genuine dislike for the rain that's still falling at an obscene rate, when they suddenly shoot out towards the main city only to circle back and beeline back into the tangle of trees. For the life of me, I can't figure out why the person I'm following would do that when the mud in the center of the circle starts to move. And even though I know nothing good ever moves around in a pile of mud, especially not when you find it in the arena, but I can't seem to bring myself to look away from it.

I lean in closer for a closer look just a small purple colored lizard with black spots slithers out of the mud and stares up at me. The little thing is maybe half a foot long with big lidless eyes and a striped tail, and is by far the cutest thing I've seen in the arena. And even though I know it's probably not a good idea to do so, I can't seem to stop myself from laying my hand on the ground next to it and letting it crawl up on it.

"You're a cute little fella aren't you?"

I bring the little critter closer to my face to inspect the intricate lines on his tail, and so I can get a better look at the adorable little feet that are tickling my palm, but I don't get all that far when the tragedy I should have known was about to strike finally does. Because as soon as I get the lizards face up at eye level it tenses up before viciously expelling a bright yellow liquid out of its mouth and directly into my very exposed and unsuspecting eyes.

The pain is almost instantaneous and within seconds a powerful burning sensation begins to wash over my entire face as the noxious smelling liquid the lizard shot at me starts to seep into my skin. In a panic, I quickly and violently throw the lizard to the ground as hard as I can before stomping around like a madman in an effort to kill the evil little thing. And as if being blind, I hope only temporarily, isn't bad enough, I'm pretty sure I can hear something bigger headed my way.

I do my best to brace myself but without any idea what's coming or where it's coming from it's a fairly pointless exercise and within seconds I'm being smashed into by what I'm pretty sure is a stampeding cow. The force of the collision knocks me off balance just enough that I lose my footing and fall face into the massive mud pile that my lizard assailant emerged from just a few seconds prior.

I immediately push myself up out of the mud and stumble back to my feet while the blurry figure that attacked me does the same and while I'm the first one back to my feet I'm still at a disadvantage because I can't see. Granted the mud helped tremendously as it absorbed some of the residual goo in my eyes, which improved my vision from non-existent to blurry figures dancing in the shadows, but I'm still blind for all intents and purposes.

Unfortunately, this fact isn't lost on my new attacker either, who I'm pretty sure is human, and they decide to take full advantage by dancing around me and delivering a series of surprisingly sharp and savage kicks to my legs. But while they're doing that I manage to tear my sword out of its sheath and I begin to slash about wildly and without direction as they continue to dance around my wildly and unpredictable lunging all while continuing to deliver kick after kick.

Before long I feel myself starting to get tired and while my attacker's kicks continue to come at an almost inhuman pace my retaliatory strikes start to become few and far between. Until finally, exhausted and with what I'm sure is at least one broken shin, my legs give out and I drop to my knees in pain.

Once I'm on the ground and for all intents and purposes broken, my attacker spins around and stand in front of me before muttering what I'm sure was some sort of unnecessary insult, the only thing I can hear at this point is my own ragged breathing and the pounding of my veins trying to bust out of my head, before they pull some sort of weapon out of a bag and move towards me to finish the job. But I still have one last trick up my sleeve.

As soon as they get close enough I lunge at their legs colliding with what I think is their left knee and obliterating it with a sickening crack. My sneak attack gives me the briefest of windows and I seize it and use my last ounce of strength to grab my attacker by the throat and slam them back first into one of the many nearby trees.

They let out an almost primal roar of pain before slamming their weapon, what I'm pretty sure is a tomahawk or hatchet into my shoulder before driving their still functional knee into my groin. But even with previously unimaginable levels of pain coursing through my body, I don't let go of their throat, because I now if I do then I'm as good as dead. Instead, I hold them steady against the tree with one hand while I use the other to search for my sword even as they continue to thrash about like a wounded animal.

But I can't seem to find my sword, or my shield for that matter, and after nearly a minute of blind searching, my arms are starting to tire and my once iron tight grip is starting to loosen. But then, as if by providence, my fingers brush against the tip of my sword and even though I have to grab the blade with my hand I do, even though doing so means I end up giving myself one hell of a double-edged cut on the palm of my hand in the process, before placing the now blood-soaked tip just above my clenched fist and driving it in.

The next few seconds seem to pass in a blur while still lasting a lifetime as I continue to drive my sword further and further into the face of my attacker even as they continue to thrash about in an increasingly more violent and animalistic manner. But then seeming out of nowhere the thrashing slows down before stopping all together just seconds before the crash of a cannon heralds the arrival of their death.

~BOOM~

Once I hear the cannon blast I collapse in a heap and spend the next few minutes lying on my back as the rain continues to fall in a torrent on my bruised and nearly broken but still living body. I continue to lay there in a heap as the rain washes most of the remaining mud and lizard spit out of my eyes while I try to bring my heartbeat and breathing back under control. But my wildly out of control heartbeat is only a problem until I roll over and get a good look at the bloody aftermath of my fight, because as soon as I lay eyes on that I'm almost positive that my heart stopped altogether.

It takes everything I have not to vomit as I survey the scene and even then I can't stop myself from doing so once I finally get a look at the person that had me mere inches away from death. There, with her feet dangling a good half a foot off the ground with my sword sticking out of the mutilated mess that used to be her chin is Larkin.

I do my best to keep myself composed, but seeing Larkin hanging there with my sword buried in her face is just too much for me to stomach. The fact that I did that to her, that I killed her is just too disgusting for me to process right now, unfortunately I'm not the only one that knows I killed her either. Because Bryden, who I assume was near by looking for his ally, is currently charging towards me with a broken look in his eyes and a face that's been twisted into a mask of pure rage.

For a brief moment I consider staying to fight, especially since I probably deserve to die after what I did to poor Larkin, but I don't. I let my own survival instincts overpower my inner sense of honor and justice before quickly tearing my sword out of Larkin's face, causing her to slump to the ground in a heap. After that I quickly scoop up my recently discarded supply bag, as well as hers, before lowering my head and running for my life.

* * *

 **Bryden Maier-18(D7M)**

Every rational bone in my body is screaming for me to keep chasing James, because catching him is the only way to make him pay for this. But as soon as I see Larkin crumpled up in a little ball at the base of that blood-stained tree all my good sense and smarts go flying out the window. Instead, I sprint to her side only to have my worst fears validated, Larkin is dead. And to make matters worse, she's only dead because I let my emotions get the better of me earlier and I waited too long to start looking for her.

"Larkin….I'm….I'm so sorry. I should….I should have found you before….I should never have let this happen to you."

I know my words are meaningless at this point, just like everything else I've done in the games so far. I saved her life during the bloodbath and spent the entire first night making sure she was safe only to let her slip away on the second night. Then, when I had the chance to track her down and keep her safe like I promised her I always would, I let myself get distracted by pretty words and a toy. And because of those words, because of that toy and because I shared intimate details about my life and family with Johanna, Larkin is dead.

Stop that, it's not Johanna's fault that I ended up being so susceptible to her particularly insidious brand of manipulation, it's mine, and I'm the only one to blame for my not looking for Larkin sooner. Well, that's not entirely true either, because there is someone else that's equally responsible for Larkin's death, the man who snuffed out her beautiful light just to stave off his own demise. James.

Before now I've never hated anyone in my entire life, I've strongly disliked quite a few people and just never really meshed or clicked with some others, but this is the first time I've ever had a genuine hate for another person. And even though the rational part of me knows James was just doing what he was supposed to do in that situation, that he was only doing what he had to do to survive, but the emotional part of me, the part that saw and still sees Larkin as family can't accept that as an answer. And even though I know it's not what Larkin would have wanted, the only ting on my mind right now is revenge.

Revenge on James and everyone and everything connected to him for killing her and revenge on the people who put such a sweet and tender child in this situation in the first place. And while I know there's nothing I can do about the latter, and I'm not willing to try to turn myself into a martyr for a cause that doesn't exist, but I can do something about the former. And after I get through with him, James is going to wish he'd just let Larkin kill him instead of fighting, because the pain she inflicted will be nothing compared to what I'll do to him.

I just hope he doesn't get too far ahead of me while I'm taking care of Larkin's body. No one deserves to be left like this, and even though I don't know all that much about the elvish lore she kept prattling on about before the games, I do remember a little bit of the stuff she told me about their funerals. I just hope I remember enough of what she said that I don't make a mess of the last nice thing I'll ever get to do for my friend and honorary sister.

* * *

 **Claro Alabaster-18(D1M)**

I can't for the life of me figure out what could possibly be taking Augustus this long to sort out in the store-room. Sure it was a certified disaster area after we finished tearing through it in a vain for medicine, but there's no reason he should still be cleaning it up.

Then again, maybe it's a good thing that he's keeping as much distance between himself and the rest of us as he is, especially after his little outburst earlier today. Things did get rather heated rather quickly and if Docker hadn't stepped in when he did I'm pretty sure our once innocent disagreement might have ended with us fighting instead of him throwing a hissy fit. And while I believe his words and actions were unnecessary and downright cruel and the way he responded to losing the argument was completely unwarranted, I do admire the passion and resolve he has to stand by what he said, especially after Docker and I let him know how much we disagreed with him.

But this is all just speculation, and seeing as that I'm not really in the mood to go back there and check up on him I might as well find something else to occupy my time, the only problem is, there's not really anything else to do. Kerensa is still sleeping like a baby and Docker is fully engrossed in the cleaning of his prized toy anchor. And while I'm sure there's some way I could help him quote 'make it shine' he's acting like he's in one of his more 'unstable' slash 'unbalanced' moods and I'd rather avoid any and all contact with him when he's like that.

So I guess that means I can go either go check on Kerensa or sit outside and watch the rain fall like some sort of insomniac who's obsessed with watching paint dry. I'm so happy that I have such an abundance of great and wonderful activities to choose from. But just as I'm about to head to the cornucopia to check on Kerensa, after all watching it rain like some sort of crazy person was never really an option, my nostrils are assaulted by a surprisingly pungent smoky smell that's currently wafting through the room.

At first, I'm not sure if the smell is real or if it's just my mind playing tricks on me, but after spinning around the room looking for its origin for a few minutes while the smell continues to strengthen I'm convinced that it's not a trick. And that means I'm probably going to have to do the one thing I was genuinely hoping I'd never have to do. I'm going to have to tear an anchor obsessed Docker away from his 'pride and joy'. I just hope this ends up being worth it.

"Docker, I hate to bother you but I think….I think I smell something burning."

I can tell that he's not the least bit happy that I'm bothering him right now, but he manages to suppress his anger just long enough to gently place his anchor on the space blanket he's taken to wrapping it up in before stomping over to me with a look somewhere between contempt and frustration on his face. But before he can even make it to where I'm standing, if I had to guess I'd say he makes it at most the halfway point, before skidding to a stop and starting to sniff about like some sort of tracking animal.

"Is that your way of saying 'I smell it now too'?"

I don't really expect him to answer my question so I'm not at all surprised when he doesn't. But I am surprised when he abruptly stops spinning and starts to glare towards the shadows on the far side of the room just seconds before taking off at a damn near sprint. As soon as he takes off I follow suit, but he's significantly faster than me, not to mention a thousand times faster than anyone his size has a right to be, and it's all I can do just to keep him in my line of sight. He continues to barrel through the halls, screaming like a madman, until a wall of black smoke explodes out of a door and stops him dead in his tracks.

I catch up with him a few seconds later and it's only then that I realize where in the building we currently are and what room the smoke is currently billowing out of. The shock of standing there and watching as all of our irreplaceable supplies disappear in a puff of smoke is absolutely heartbreaking. And even though I already know the answer to my next question, or at least I'm pretty sure I do, I still can't stop myself from blurting it out like some clueless child seeking validation.

"How the hell did this happen?"

"This isn't the time or the place to be asking such stupid fucking questions, Claro."

"But, why, why would Augustus do something like this?"

"If you really want to know the answer to that I suggest you find him before I do. Because I'm going to tear that little shits arms off and use them to beat the holy living hell out of his backstabbing ass."

* * *

 **A/N: I promised action and suspense and I hope this delivers on both counts while setting up the story going forward as we prepare to go down a slightly darker, more vicious road as we move ever closer to crowning our victor.**

 **Death Order/Cause/Place**

24-D5M- Barrett Martinez- Decapitated by D2F- Cassia Maximus

23-D8F- Twyla Monroe- Face grinded off on a pedestal by D4M- Docker Henderson

22-D9M- Hudson Levanten- Neck snapped by D4M- Docker Henderson

21-D12M- Frazier Von Haren- Skull split open by D7M- Bryden Maier

20-D5F- Tesla Brite- Speared while trying to escape by D4F- Deverin Aldous

19-D11F- Tepary Plantae- Throat slit by D2F- Cassia Maximus

18-D3M- William "Will" Java III- Chest caved in by D4M- Docker Henderson

17-D4F- Deverin Aldous- Stabbed in the forehead by D2F- Cassia Maximus

16-D9F- Briar Sycamore- Shot in the back of the head by D2M-Augustus Rowkin

15-D8M- Inigo Cambric- Shot in the chest by D2M-Augustus Rowkin

14-D12F- Ruby Magnus- Strangled by D1M- Claro Alabaster

13-D2F- Cassia Decima Maximus- Mercy killing by D1F- Kerensa Oddette

12-D7F- Larkin Lindell- Stabbed in the skull by –D10M- James Wild

 **Kill Total**

3- Docker

2- Augustus

1- James

1- Kerensa

1- Claro

1- Bryden

* * *

3- Cassia

1-Deverin


	32. Course Correction(Day 3 Part 4)

**Mazie Vernon-14(D10F)**

I really wish Javon would wake up because I'm not sure how much longer I can stomach being in this puke and shit covered room with him. But none of that compares to the stomach churning event that was removing his disgusting clothes and replacing them with the fresh set that came in the sponsor gift. After I finally found a way to get him changed, and only throwing up once in the process, I immediately retreated outside and sat in the rain for what felt like an eternity. But even after letting the rain drown me I still don't feel clean, and I'm pretty sure I never will again.

But it hasn't been all bad, relatively speaking of course. Our sponsor also saw fit to send Javon some medicine, and that medicine has already performed one miracle and looks to be working on a few more. Not only has he not shot or puked himself in hours but his fever finally broke and his shivering, which at one point was uncontrollable and more than a little unsettling, has all but stopped. Unfortunately, there's still a downside to all of this, and it's the fact that I can't make heads or tails of the instructions that came with the medicine. And that means I have no idea if I'm supposed to give him his second injection as needed or if it needs to be delivered on a schedule.

That's another reason I need Javon to wake up, he's the only one of us that can read the instructions that came with his medicine. And while I'm more than capable of making a semi-educated guess on the matter, I'd rather not do so unless it's absolutely necessary. After all, it would be a damn shame to have nursed Javon back to a state of relatively sustainable health, not to mention handling those shit and puke covered clothes, only to have him die because I overdosed him on his medication.

But those are relatively minor concerns, and in the grand scheme of things probably not nearly as important as I'm making them seen. The important thing is that I managed to save someone's life, and in a situation where anyone else would have just slit his throat and moved on. And even though I'm sure there are more than a few people out there in the Capitol that are absolutely disgusted with my decision to save him, and I'm sure Wren isn't exactly thrilled about it either, I can't find it in myself to regret it. I might wish my hands and clothes didn't smell like some unholy combination of barf and shit, but I don't regret the actions that led to them smelling like they do.

I spend the next few minutes letting my mind wander and while most of my musings are childish and surprisingly jovial in nature, something that I haven't been able to say about my thoughts in a good long time, I also find myself wondering how Wren or Paige managed to talk a sponsor into sending in the gift that probably saved Javon's life. I'd like to think it was something immensely comical, like Wren dressing up as another district mentor and talking some clueless sponsor into giving her a check for some absorbent amount of money. But the rational part of me knows that the majority of the work, if not all of it, was probably done by Javon's mentor and Paige. But still, it's kind of fun to imagine Wren going through with some half-baked, bat shit crazy scheme that she's positive will never work only to have it do exactly that.

In fact, I'm so engrossed with the sheer lunacy of the story I've made up, and it's a doozy of a story at that, that I don't even notice that Javon has not only woken up, but is sitting across from me and watching me stare off into space like a fool. In fact, I'm so oblivious to the fact that he's finally awake that it takes him tossing a pebble at me, at least I hope it was a pebble and not something more, unsavory, to finally get my attention.

I'm more than a little embarrassed that it took him tossing something at me to get me to notice that he was awake, but I'd really like for him not to know that. So I do my best to hide my embarrassment, I turn away and bury my face in the crook of my arm and pretend to sneeze so he doesn't see me blush. And while I'd like to think my quick thinking prevented him, and to a lesser extent the people watching at home, from seeing me blush I'm almost positive that all I did was make my embarrassment more noticeable. But he doesn't say anything about it; instead, he says the six little words that no one ever expects to hear from a tribute in the arena.

"Thank you, for saving my life."

"You….You're welcome. But you should probably hold your thanks until we're sure you're in the clear."

"You have a point, but considering how awful things were for me just a little while ago, and how quickly they could revert to that state, I think I'm better off thanking you while I can."

"Speaking of how bad things used to be, there was a note that came with your medicine. Unfortunately, I can't seem to make heads or tails of it."

I quickly dig the small note out of my bag and hand it to him before settling in for an incredibly awkward and uncomfortable wait. I'm honestly terrified that I've done something wrong, that the doses needed to be given in rapid succession or can only be safely taken with food. But after a few seconds, he lets out a small laugh before turning his gaze back towards me with a smile on his face.

"I suppose I have you to thank for giving me the first dose?"

"Yeah, but I wasn't sure if what I was doing was actually going to help."

"Well, I'm glad you took the risk. If you had waited for me to come around before administering the first dose there's a good chance I'd be dead."

"That's good to hear. I just wish we'd gotten it before you destroyed your supplies in a delirious rage."

"Oh shit, you didn't….You didn't try to salvage any of that food did you?"

"I tried, but everything was crushed and covered in, so many unmentionably disgusting things that I couldn't. I'm sorry, but there was nothing I could do."

"That's the second best news I've gotten today."

"I….I'm not sure I understand. How could destroying your own food be a good thing?"

"It's….It's not important, not anymore anyway. But what I'm about to ask you is, so I hope you'll at least consider it."

"Are you, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"If you think I'm asking you to be my ally, then yes, that's exactly what I'm saying."

"But, why; why would someone like you want to ally with someone like me, especially at this point in the game?"

"Well for starters, you saved my life. Now where I come from we pay people back for their kindness, and the only way I can do that in the arena is if we stick together. Also, at some point, I'm going to need to inject the next two doses of anti-venom into the top and bottom of my spine, and seeing as how I'd never be able to pull that off alone…."

"So this would be a mutually beneficial arrangement, you'd protect me from harm and in return, I inject you when the time comes?"

"That's exactly it. So, are you in or out?"

I'm not sure how to answer this question. On the one hand, I've already committed myself to him in a small way by staying with him and helping him recover, and if I'm willing to do that when he's an absolute hindrance it should be an easy choice to join him when he's capable of helping. But I also have to ask myself just how long this alliance can possibly last? Does it die the second I give him the last injection or can we find a way to trust each other long enough to be the last ones standing?

"Ok Javon, you've just bought yourself a partner…."

* * *

 **Keyna Rane-18(D6F)**

I keep expecting the rain to let up at some point, but after staring out this freaking window for what feels like fucking ever I'm starting to realize that it's probably not going to happen. At this point, I'm almost willing to be that it's raining harder now that it was before. I'm also starting to regret my decision to stay put and wait out the storm instead of looking for other tributes. After all, this would have been the opportune time to hunt for the little wimps that are more worried about being wet and cold then staying one step ahead of danger.

But I guess there's no point in worrying about it now, it's not like I can go back in time and tell my stupidly optimistic younger self that the rain's not going to let up, or to so stop being a little bitch and get out there and make some noise. I'll just have to settle for a third day without a kill and hope that I can start making some real headway tomorrow, regardless of how perfect or shitty the weather may be.

And even though I'm upset at myself for wasting a full day, even one with such god awful weather, there was one small benefit to my not doing anything today, the chance to completely recover from yesterday's debacle. Because even though I'd like to think I'd have found a way to make it through the day, and I'm fairly certain that I could have willed myself to do so if I'd needed to, the fact that I was able to spend the entire day recovering from my concussion is probably a good thing. And even though I'd rather not admit as much, especially to myself, I probably needed the time I took, not just to recover from my injuries, but to collect and refocus myself on the task at hand.

Now that I've found a way to come to terms with and justify my day of inaction, relatively speaking, I decide to turn my attention towards concerns of a more, personal nature. Namely, bringing the two massive clay bowls I found sitting in this building, in out of the rain so I can try to clean some of the grit and grime off myself before I go to sleep. I know it might seem a little bit vain, or a lot a bit depending on your point of view, but after spending last night with my face lying in a pool of my own slobber and whatever else was on the ground for my slobber to mix with, I'd really like to be able to turn in for the night with a relatively clean face.

And if my having a clean face is something that will help ME feel and possibly sleep better, I'm not sure it really will but I've learned not to underestimate the power of positive thinking, I can't see a reason not to wash it. The fact that I'm probably the only tribute in the arena that even remotely cares about keeping up his or her personal appearance is just a bonus. So with that in mind I set to work washing my face as thoroughly as I can, considering that I'm using my hands instead of a washcloth, and don't have anything remotely close to soap, and even though I'm unable to get all the dirt and grime off I'm still able to get enough off that I feel clean, relatively speaking.

I'm just about to head off to the makeshift bed I've set up for myself in the corner when a blast of music slices violently through the night air and signals the arrival of the fallen tribute. And while I'm more than a little curious as to whom it was that died today, not to mention how the gamemakers are planning to clearly show the tribute in the middle of an increasingly vicious storm, but I don't think I'll be indulging my curiosities tonight. After all, it would be a damn shame if I let all the hard work I put into cleaning my face go to waste, and it's not like it really matters who died today anyway. Because in the end, everyone but me will be dead, the ones that died today just didn't get to enjoy the privilege of dying at my hands.

* * *

 **Docker Henderson-18(D4M)**

I can't believe I let this happen. I mean I deserve, and fully accept, equal responsibility for allowing that cowardly little shit head Augustus to slither away unpunished after destroying our supplies, but I still can't believe he had the balls to do it. And even though I'm still going to tear him limb from limb for doing it, I still have to give him credit for it all the same.

That being said, I still have to make him suffer, and suffer greatly at that, in order to make up for my stupidity and inaction. And by the time I'm done with him he's going to wish that he'd never been born, and that's only if I'm in a rush to finish him off. If I have the time to pick him apart like I'm hoping too, he's going to wish that his ancestors had never had the audacity to exist. Just thinking about it gives me the chills, and not only is my dismantling of his foolishly brave ass going to set a new benchmark for brutality in the arena, but it'll go a long way towards washing the stink of failure off me as well.

But the problem is, it's not just me that reeks of failure, and it's not just Augustus that deserves to suffer for what happened. Kerensa and Claro both played a role in this failure, Claro more so than Kerensa, and they need to find a way to wash away the stench just as much as I do. What's more all three of us deserve to suffer in some way, shape, or form for allowing it to happen in the first place. Unfortunately, neither of them seems to see agree with my quote 'unnecessarily gloomy' and 'defeatist' view of the situation.

And while I don't necessarily blame them for preferring to look on the bright side, hell sometimes I wish I was able to do it more often myself, but there's a line between trying to stay positive and detrimentally lying to yourself about the situation and both of them crossed it long ago. At this point, their incessant desire to, spend the night in the temple and, 'reevaluate' our situation in the morning when we're all 'less emotional' and more 'level headed' is more that just stupid, it's dangerous. After all, we have a very brief window to make up for letting Augustus get one over on us, and the longer we sit here and do nothing the weaker we look and the smaller that already small window gets. I just wish I could make those two dip-shits understand just how serious our current situation really is.

"Docker….."

And here's the colossal dip-shit Claro now. I'm starting to wonder if he's got a sixth sense that helps him identify and pick the absolute worst possible moments to interject his presence into a situation. Because if not, and his atrocious timing is just dumb luck coupled with an inability to read the situation, which is an ability even newborns and animals seem to possess, then he's even more useless, not to mention hopeless, than I already think he is.

"What do you want Claro?"

"Kerensa and I are getting ready to go watch the fallen tribute, and we were wondering if you'd like to join us?"

"I'm really not in the mood to socialize right now Claro. Just try to remember who the non-Cassia death was and let me know who it was later."

"I really think it would be better if you came and watched it with us."

"I said I'm not in the mood. What part of that don't you understand?"

"I understand that you're not in the mood. I just don't think it's a good idea for you to sit here by yourself and sulk over Augustus's betrayal."

"Who the hell are you to waltz in here and tell me how I should react to and deal with this; especially after the chicken shit way you and your pathetic excuse for a district partner decided to cope with it?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Now he's playing stupid just to piss me off. That's the only excuse for anyone, even someone as dense and stupid as Claro, to ask such a stupid question in such a hard and tactless manner. And while I might have been willing to take his bluster and bravado earlier, the time he spent the better part of five minutes arguing with me about killing Ruby comes to mind, I'm not in the mood to put up with it anymore. Especially not after all the shit I've had to deal with since then.

"I asked you a question, Docker. Are you going to answer me or just sit there with that contemptuous look on your fucking face?"

His verbal assault continues for a good minute or so beyond that point, but I end up tuning most of it out. I'm pretty sure the majority of what he says is personal, and he even managed to work in yet another chastising for me deciding to bring my anchor back from the docks. But the majority is unintelligible, or just plain not worth taking the time to actually process.

Finally, after what I'm sure was an incredibly mentally taxing tirade, he runs out of things to scream about so he's forced to stop and glare at me instead. His nostrils are flaring, his eyes narrowed in on my face and he's huffing and puffing like the winded fool he is. But still I refuse to rise to the bait, and if he's as serious about making this an issue as he's trying to seem, he's going to be the one that makes the first move.

And as soon as I push myself back to my feet and try to move around him and out of the cornucopia that's exactly what he does. In one smooth motion, that's just a hair too fast for me to stop outright he scoops up a thoroughly charred but still usable knife off a crate next to the mouth and drives it into my right pectoral with a surprisingly vicious yell. And the suddenness and highly surprising level of viciousness in the strike probably would have been enough to overwhelm most tributes, unfortunately for Claro, I'm not most tributes and all his attack manages to do is piss me off.

Acting on instinct and fueled by blind rage I rear back and counter his stab with a punishing backhand, the force of which causes his knees to buckle and sends him crumbling to the floor like a rag doll. After that, my rage takes over and I don't remember a thing until I'm torn back to reality courtesy of an ear-splitting shriek from Kerensa. It's only then that I get a good look at the carnage I've just unleashed on Claro. His face has been absolutely destroyed and I'm pretty sure the remnants of his nose are where his chin used to be and he seems incapable of making a sound, not that it matters, not with my knee crushing his throat anyway.

Kerensa runs over and tries to push me off Claro but it's already too late and a few seconds later his last, pain filled gasp of life explodes out of the shattered remains of his mouth followed by the thunderous crash of a cannon.

~BOOM~

Unfortunately, the cannon doesn't stop Kerensa from continuing to hit and scream at me, and even though I don't really want to hurt her, but at this point, my actions, and really everything else, are being fully dictated by my anger, not my brain. And in a momentary flash of rage, I spin around and punch Kerensa square in the face before catching her collapsing body and throwing her as hard as I can into the side of the cornucopia.

I spend the next few seconds staring at her as she writhes around on the ground in what I'm sure is excruciating pain before casually strolling back into the cornucopia to retrieve my anchor. Once I've got it I quickly make my way back out and roll Kerensa on her back before placing the rust and barnacle covered edge of my anchor in the middle of her throat.

Once I've got my measurements I pull it back and give her a chance to plead for mercy, not that she can seeing as she's knocked out cold, but I feel obligated to do so regardless. Instead, she just lays there, blood gushing from her nose and seeping out of from the freshly ripped open road rash covering the left side of her face waiting for me to end it. And that's what I do.

I return my anchor to the middle of her throat before rearing back and slamming the recently sharpened edge down as hard as I can on her neck. And I'm rewarded with a series of stomach churning snaps and pops as my anchor cleaves clean through and buries itself in the hard and highly polished stone below. And as the blood spurts out of her neck and bathes my feet and anchor in a pool of ruby-colored beauty I'm treated to the crash of a cannon as one more worthless tribute is carried off into the abyss…..

~BOOM~

* * *

 **A/N: Hello everyone, sorry for the delay in getting this posted but it's been a busy week for me and I've been in a time crunch. But that's over now, at least I hope it is, and I should be able to get back into the swing of things rather quickly. Also, I know this was a slightly shorter chapter but I didn't want to force an unnecessary POV in that didn't really bring anything to the story, so I decided to settle for short and sweet. I hope no one minds.**

 **As always please review and let me know what you think and I'll be looking for all of your happy and smiling faces as we start Day 4 with the next update :D**

 **Death Order/Cause/Place**

24-D5M- Barrett Martinez- Decapitated by D2F- Cassia Maximus

23-D8F- Twyla Monroe- Face grinded off on a pedestal by D4M- Docker Henderson

22-D9M- Hudson Levanten- Neck snapped by D4M- Docker Henderson

21-D12M- Frazier Von Haren- Skull split open by D7M- Bryden Maier

20-D5F- Tesla Brite- Speared while trying to escape by D4F- Deverin Aldous

19-D11F- Tepary Plantae- Throat slit by D2F- Cassia Maximus

18-D3M- William "Will" Java III- Chest caved in by D4M- Docker Henderson

17-D4F- Deverin Aldous- Stabbed in the forehead by D2F- Cassia Maximus

16-D9F- Briar Sycamore- Shot in the back of the head by D2M-Augustus Rowkin

15-D8M- Inigo Cambric- Shot in the chest by D2M-Augustus Rowkin

14-D12F- Ruby Magnus- Strangled by D1M- Claro Alabaster

13-D2F- Cassia Decima Maximus- Mercy killing by D1F- Kerensa Oddette

12-D7F- Larkin Lindell- Stabbed in the skull by D10M- James Wild

11-D1M- Claro Alabaster- Beaten and strangled by D4M- Docker Henderson

10-D1F- Kerensa Oddette- Decapitated by D4M- Docker Henderson

 **Kill Total**

5- Docker

2- Augustus

1- James

1- Bryden

* * *

3- Cassia

1-Deverin

1- Kerensa

1- Claro


	33. The Hand You're Dealt(Day 4 Part 1)

**Celine Minos (Head Gamemaker)**

"So much for the 'explosive' payoff to the career drama we'd been hoping for, it looks like we'll have to settle for a much narrower and less earth shattering payoff between Augustus and Docker."

"You're starting to sound more and more like your aunt Tyranna. Every time something doesn't go precisely as planned you get so downtrodden and cynical."

"I'm sorry, but I was under the impression that we were pulling for a big, explosive career fight, was I mistaken?"

"No you're right, as a matter of fact almost everyone, myself included, was pulling for that exact ending. Unfortunately, things didn't turn out the way we'd been hoping, and that's not necessarily a bad thing. So instead of the massive career free for all everyone was so sure we'd get as our ending we've got a much more subdued but potentially twice as violent and bloody showdown between Docker and Augustus. And as long as the two of them deliver the blood and violence everyone has come to expect from them, especially Docker, and the other seven dwarfs can find a way to keep things compelling while the action builds to its crescendo, we'll end up with a much more satisfying and impactful conclusion than anyone expected."

If the look on her face is any indication, I can safely say I've finally give my overly eager and impatient master of mutts, and future President of Panem. Some legitimate food for thought. And while that's probably a good thing, especially for the unfortunate soul she manages to trick into being her Head Gamemaker after she takes the reigns of power from her Aunt, her understanding all the subtle nuances of the games isn't nearly as important as she probably thinks it is. Not that I'm going to tell her as much, but it's still true regardless.

"I….I hadn't thought about it like that. But when you put it that way, it's not nearly as bad a situation as I'd been thinking it was."

"We as gamemakers tend to forget that no matter how much planning and preparation we put into OUR plans for the games are only a small part of the big picture. But the TRIBUTES are the ones that dictate the pace and direction of the games and we have to be ready to adjust our views and actions based on what they decide to do."

"Does that mean you've reconsidered putting our initial plan into action ma'am?"

"Of course not, but the recent string of early deaths might force us to, accelerate the timeline slightly. And since you've decided to bring it up, is your prize mutt ready for action?"

"He's been ready for action since the very beginning. I've just been waiting for your go ahead to unleash him on an unsuspecting arena."

"Well then, I'd like you to consider this my official condoning of his unleashing. I just hope he can live up to the enormous level of hype you've surrounded him with over the last few days."

"Celine, if there's one thing I've never failed to deliver in my short time as a member of your staff, it's high quality and supremely compelling mutts. And I can personally guarantee that my baby will elevate the playing field to previously unattainable heights."

"Careful Centaura, if you continue to raise the bar higher and higher eventually you're not going to be able to get over it."

"It's that very possibility that drives me to do such an outstanding job creating my mutts Celine."

"And that's exactly why the mutts continue to excel despite lackluster tributes. But we can discuss the minutia at a later time, you've got a mutt to rouse and I've got a meeting with your aunt to get ready for. I trust you can see yourself out?

"And on your way back to your station, would you be so kind as to tell Gregor to go ahead and start the sunrise. Not that it really matters."

She's far too busy trying to scurry out of my office before I can change my mind about her mutt to give me a verbal reply, but I'm pretty sure she did nod her head on her way out so I'll assume she understood and will relay my instructions to Gregor. And if she didn't catch it all or just decides she doesn't want to tell him, I'll have to find an excuse to check up on him before I head to my meeting with Tyranna. After all, it's not like it really matters if the sunrise is delayed a few extra minutes will I collect my notes and files. It's not like anyone's going to see the sunshine in the arena again anyway.

So I take my time gathering up my papers all the while wondering if this is really the best way to sink our Atlantian arena. Tyranna had been insistent on us sinking the arena towards the end of the games, and she was unflinchingly adamant that we do credit to the legend of the cities sudden and violent sinking, and it took a hell of a lot more effort to convince her that a slightly protracted sinking, one done over a three or four-day period, would make things more interesting than if we just plunge the arena into the sea, than I'd been expecting. And in the end, I'd been forced to agree to the use of Centaura's little pet to start the arena's sinking in order to get Tyranna to go along with my plan.

I just hope involving this mutt doesn't cause the audience to accuse us of unnecessary interference, or god forbid of trying to control the outcome of the game. Because if it does, and there's a decent chance that it will, Tyranna won't have the amazing and Capitol pleasing games she's banking on to introduce Centaura as her successor. But I guess there's no use in worrying about that now, not when I've got a meeting to get to and an arena to start sinking when I get back. Today's going to be one of the busiest and most interesting days I've had as Head Gamemaker. I just hope it's not one of my last days too.

* * *

 **Perriwood "Perry" Coltrove-15(D6M)**

After spending the better part of two days swimming for my life I didn't think it was possible for me to hate water any more than I already did hell I even said as much when I was so rudely awakened by a salty spray. And at that moment, with a sun-filled sky and not a cloud in sight it had seemed so safe for me to say as much, but boy do I regret saying it now. Because at this point spending my entire day bobbing in the water like some sort of retarded fish would be infinitely preferable to the near constant and blinding barrage of water that's currently pouring out of the sky.

And to make matters worse, and I'm honestly shocked that things found a way to be worse, especially considering how god damned awful they already are, but I'm also soaked to the bone and completely out of food. In short, and I really hate thinking this let alone saying it out loud, but I'm in some serious trouble. Outside of my little baton I've got absolutely nothing going for me, unless you count being overlooked and counted out as an advantage.

If I didn't know better I'd probably think I'm cursed, and even though I do know better, I can't help but wonder if there might be more a small colonel of truth inside an otherwise laughable stupid, and downright childish excuse for my continued failures. Because there really is no other explanation for my recent run of bad luck, at least not one that's any more likely than the whole cursed idea, and even though I'm not necessarily the superstitious type, the longer my run of bad luck lasts the louder and more prevalent the inner voices screaming I'm cursed seem to get.

But there's not a whole lot I can do about that, outside of continuing to try to ignore it, without finding a way to quickly and decisively reverse my current course and eviscerate my increasingly vocal personal doubts. Unfortunately, the only way I can think of to do any of that is by collecting a couple of kills, and considering I haven't seen hide or hair of another tribute since I knocked Ruby out and left her for dead on the boat, I'm not sure how I'm going to go about collecting said kills.

I guess the easiest way would be for me to keep wandering around semi-aimlessly until I accidentally bump into someone, or better yet two or three incredibly weak someone's, and just quickly and efficiently end their miserable lives. The only problem with that idea, or at least the most prevalent and pressing problem, is that I'm not really sure who's still alive and who's not, and while that may seem like a small issue in the grand scheme of things, I'm still not really sure how to handle it.

Because, as much as I'd like to think I can take anyone in a fight, especially if the fights not fair for my opponent, there are only a handful of tributes that I could legitimately stand toe to toe with in a fight. And, through no real fault of my own, I've slept through two of the three fallen tributes and the only one I've been awake for only brought the news that one of the few tributes I know for a fact I could easily beat the hell out of, that pathetic little wannabe fairy from Seven, went and got herself killed. Other than that the only other tribute I know is dead beyond a shadow of a doubt is Ruby, and considering I all but dragged her to the precipice of death by myself, I'm pretty confident about this one.

But outside of Ruby and Larkin, and the few tributes who I vaguely remember seeing meet their rather grizzly ends during the bloodbath, there's no way for me to know for sure who's still in play and who's not. And while traipsing off into the eye of a massive storm, especially without knowing who I have the chance of banging into while doing so, isn't exactly ideal, it's far and away better than the only other option I have, which would be to stay put and hope for the best. And while I can't deny the attractiveness of that particular idea, specifically the fact that it would allow me to dry off and warm up, it's not really a viable option at this point in the games.

I guess that means, and I really hate the fact that it's actually come to this, I'm going to have to keep moving and searching for an opportunity to steal the spotlight and reinsert myself into the victor's picture. It also means I have no choice but to stay outside and play in the rain, even though every other surviving tribute gets to make a choice I'm forced to go this route and hope, obstinately against all odds, that it works out for me in the end. And even though there's a substantially better chance that I'll catch hypothermia and freeze to death then there is of me actually seeing this outrageously shitty plan through to completion, I know this is the only real option I have left.

And after squandering a breathtakingly beautiful ally, and a damn near perfect alliance because of my complete and utter disregard for the dangerous and ever-shifting nature of the games, this is an opportunity I can't afford not to take. But that doesn't mean I can't skulk in the shadows and use the buildings for cover as I slowly and methodically make my way through the middle ring of the city. After all, just because I can't afford to stop and wait out the storm like a tribute that's had a better showing, doesn't mean I can't look for ways to game the system. I just hope the gamemakers don't decide that I need to 'accidentally' bump into someone like Docker just because I'm playing it marginally safe instead of going balls to the walls stupid in my quest for relevance.

* * *

 **Augustus Rowkin-15(D2M)**

The one good thing about all this wind and rain, and the shitty weather in general, is that it should make it that much harder for Docker and the others to follow me. At least I think it should. After all, I can't imagine a way that having a steady and uninterrupted stream of water washing over the arena, in addition to completely obliterating any and all traces I might have left in a given area during my flight from the temple, being a bad thing. But I've been burned before, and I've already proven I'm at least a tad bit gullible for having believed that an alliance made up of myself, Docker, Claro, and Kerensa had any sort of shot at running the table.

It's sad to say, but I honestly preferred the constant questioning of my competency, and the one time she questioned my ability to walk and breath at the same time, that accompanied Cassia's reign to the outright inaction and refusal do make the hard but necessary choices of the Claro slash Docker regime that followed her death. Hell, even the constant bickering and game of one-upmanship between Cassia and Deverin was a thousand times better than the alliance I finally abandoned yesterday.

And even though I know it probably shouldn't be, at least, not in public, my betrayal of those half-wits I used to call alleys still brings a smile to my face despite the fact that they got to spend the night in a relatively dry temple while I spent my time running from one waterlogged hiding place to the next. I mean, I wish I could have seen the look on their faces when they found the smoke and flames pouring out of the supply room as my carefully constructed fire engulfed their precious supplies in a torrent of sweet smelling flames. After all, even though I torched the supplies I still had the common decency to use the sweet-smelling oils and incense we'd found earlier to 'liven up' an otherwise heartbreakingly tragic affair. I just hope Docker and the dip-shit twins had the wherewithal to appreciate my extra effort and to enjoy the fragrant flames while they lasted.

I can almost picture how that delightfully entertaining exchange must have gone down, and doing so only reinforces my desire to win so I can see it for myself in high definition during my victor's interview, because that's the next best thing to seeing it in person. Anyway, I'm sure Docker was just standing there, fuming at my insolence as his face made every effort to reach the same shade of fiery crimson as the flames. I'd also like to think that at some point smoke started billowing out his ears; along with that massive nose of his while Kerensa and Claro did everything they could to calm him down, that is when they weren't whispering amongst themselves about how amazing the air around them smelt.

What makes it even better, apart from the extremely satisfied feeling I have at getting one over on those three nit-wits, is how ease t was to pull this off. I never dreamed that I'd have time to sort through the supplies and pick out what I wanted without being caught let alone have the time to do all of that on top of packing my supplies, dousing everything I didn't want, or just plain couldn't carry, in multiple layers of oil and incense, lighting it all on fire and abscond from the temple with my chosen supplies without any of them so much as checking on me.

But as unbelievably funny as all that was, and I'm sure it was ten times more entertaining for the people watching at home as it was for me, it's not even a fraction of how funny I'm planning on making this chase look. After all, I have all the supplies, with the exception of fresh water which EVERYONE should have an unholy abundance of and I'm the only one capable of using a ranged weapon. Add in the fact that I've got a few hours head start and left no discernible trail for them to follow, and the entertainment possibilities for this become damn near limitless.

For example, one plan I'm currently throwing around in my head has me leaving them a slightly obscured but identifiable trail for them to follow. The trail will lead them through a series of former 'hiding places' before circling back and heading for the temple. But by the time they realize that I've gone back to the temple, it'll be too late as I'll have the entire area booby-trapped with the only unobstructed access points funneling right into my firing lines. After that, I'll turn them into pincushions and eliminate whatever's left at my leisure.

I just hope everything works out half as well as my little bonfire, because if it does, and I honestly can't think of a god damn reason it shouldn't, I'll have wrapped up one of the most impressive Hunger Games victories in District Two history. Hell, if everything goes right I might even end up with one of the most impressive victories in the history of Panem.

But that would just be a bonus, a fantastic bonus, and one that I'd be more than happy to receive, but a bonus none the less. The real prize, in addition to getting the chance to kill Docker, is the opportunity to lord my triumph over all the people back home that looked down on me, and to a lesser extent Cassia's friends and family, and make sure everyone knows just how special and amazing I really am and how insignificant and worthless they really are.

* * *

 **Bryden Maier-18(D7M)**

I'm starting to wonder if this is the 'extreme emotional attachment' that can lead a tribute to make 'colossally stupid' decisions that Johanna warned me about. Because after spending an entire night crawling around on my hands and knees searching for the faintest hint that James had gone in a particular direction I'm starting to see the very real and severe drawbacks of letting my emotions dictate my actions. Now I'm an extremely wet and muddy mess on top of being as tired as I've ever been, and that's saying something when I remember how tired I was after not sleeping my first night in the arena.

Unfortunately, and the longer I'm awake the more I start to mean this, there's nothing I can do about this now. Because I'm sure the cameras caught every word of my promise to Larkins lifeless corpse that I'd make James pay for killing her, and if I couldn't then I'd die trying, so if I were to just stop looking for him and go about my business I'd look like I was trying to score cheap sympathy points off my district partner and one-time ally's brutal death. And while I'm sure nothing would make Johanna happier than for me to abandon my crusade for justice, and while I'm sure most people back home wouldn't blame me if I did, I don't think I could live with myself.

After all, if I've learned anything in my life, outside of a thousand and one ways to cut down a freaking tree, it's that family is always the most important thing. And even though Larkin is just my honorary sister and not a biological one and I only knew her for a little over a week before she died, she was still family to me. And that means I have to treat her death, and the promise I made to avenge it, as if it had been made to my real sister, or god forbid, my precious little nephew.

And it's not like I made the promise hastily or out of grief, although I am willing to concede the point that grief probably played a significantly larger role in my decision than I originally thought, but it still wasn't the only reason. I made the promise because I had already failed to protect her, liked I'd promised, and it felt like a fitting repentance for me to hunt down the person that hurt her, the person that killed her, and do the same to them. Which is to say, the main reason I was so willing and eager to make the promise that I'd hunt down and kill James, probably had more to do with my foolish pride and sense of honor than anything else. And while this isn't necessarily something I'm all that comfortable admitting to myself, let alone anyone else, it's an inescapable truth I'm going to have to face.

Hell, my pride, and to a lesser extent my stubbornness, has caused me to lurch from one self-righteous decision to the next and has prevented me from finding my footing in the games as a whole and in the arena specifically. But I've made my bed, as uncomfortable and uninviting as it is, and I'll have to lie in it. Even though doing so means I'll have to continue to let my passions dictate my decisions, even though I know doing so will probably get me killed, because it's the only card I have left to play. I just have to accept the fact that I tried to play someone else's game on my terms and fucked it up royally and try to make the best of this bad situation.

Unfortunately, that means I should probably stop sitting here in the mud and staring at a waterlogged footprint, especially since I'm pretty sure belongs to James, considering he's one of only four people along with Docker, Javon and me with feet anywhere close to this size and the only one other than me in the area, and start tracking him again. Especially since I need to close the gap as much as possible before he exits the waterlogged fields of mud that is the outer ring for the cobblestone streets and towering buildings of the middle ring.

I just hope I can find him before he escapes into the maze-like city ring, because I'm really not in the mood to play hide-and-go-seek on this big a scale, especially not with the entire world is watching my every move and laughing at my every mistake. I don't think my already wounded pride can take the hit.


	34. No Going Back(Day 4 Part 2)

**Docker Henderson-18(D4M)**

If there's one good thing that's come out of the shit storm that's been the last day and a half of my life it's that I'm finally free to do things the way I know they should have been done from the beginning. I should have killed Augustus at the first hint of betrayal, I should have killed Kerensa when she stumbled up half dead with a damn near clinically dead Cassia on her shoulders, and I should have killed Claro back on the boat when he showed a reluctance to kill Ruby, especially since the whole point of hunting other tributes was so we could freaking kill them.

But my biggest mistake, and the only one that's not possible for me to correct at this point, was listening to the shitty advice I got from my mentors. After all, it was Joyce and Allure that convinced me that it was in my best interest not to make myself a bigger target than my size and skills already made me. And despite my better judgment, and knowing full well that their plan was an absolutely horrible one from the get-go, I decided to heed their advice and let my allies dictate the pace and direction of the alliance. And all that earned me was one massive stab in the back from the one ally I thought I had been able to accurately read and the chance to watch all the supplies I was counting on to win burn to a crisp.

And to make matters worse, if you can classify a lateral move from one shit heap to another as 'getting worse', I have to hunt down that double-crossing little shit that did it in the middle of a god damned typhoon. And for some miraculous reason, which I can only assume is due either to Augustus's massive stupidity, or possibly his unmatched genius, tracking him has been the single easiest thing I've done in the games so far. That's not to say tracking someone during a typhoon is ease, because it's not, but the simple fact that I get to be myself for the first time in what feels like an eternity makes hunting in a typhoon seem like a very reasonable price to pay.

That being said, I can't help but feel that something about this is a little off. It's nothing serious, at least nothing serious enough to give someone like me a reason to pause, but that doesn't change the fact that something just isn't quite right. But there's nothing I can do about it, at least not as long as I don't know for sure what it is, and that means there's no reason for me to worry about it. I mean, there's really no point in worrying about an unseen problem when there are plenty of very visible and pressing ones to deal with.

And besides, even if this strange and slightly unsettling feeling is rooted in a subconscious realization that I'm being followed, and I honestly can't think of anyone left in the arena that's actually stupid enough to follow me, I'm more than capable of dispatching any and every remaining tribute in the arena with little to no actual effort. And if by some miracle it's a mutt, and I say miracle based solely on the fact that I haven't seen anything remotely mutt like in the four days I've been in the arena, I just hope it puts up a decent fight.

With that in mind, along with a running list of which of the remaining tributes might be desperate enough to shadow me, I turn my attention back to the trail I've been following since I left the temple last night. And unsurprisingly, the trail is just as fresh and noticeable as it was when I stopped to rest a few minutes ago. This is one of the major reasons I'm leaning towards thinking that Augustus is trying to make it as easy as possible for me to follow him; I mean the chances of anyone leaving a trail that's this easily identified and followed, especially in such incredibly shitty weather, are slim to none.

But the sad thing is, even though I'm almost positive that this is a trap, there's nothing I can do but walk into it. With both eyes open of course. I mean, I guess I could try to turn the trap around, lead the trapper into a trap of my own so to speak. And it would be an enjoyable and oh so fitting way to end his miserable life, and I'm sure the look of pure disbelief on his face as he realizes that all he's managed to do is trap himself would be one of the biggest highlights of the games. I just need to think of the perfect way to turn this obvious trap of his into an ingeniously disguised trap of my own.

Fortunately, I still have plenty of time to think of inventive ways to do just that, considering that I still have to find him before I can do anything let alone decide on and start implementing a successful counter trap. But at the very least, I do have the general outline of a wildly successful counter in place.

With that in mind, I find a genuine smile returning to my face for the first time since the bloodbath as I scoop up my anchor and forge off into the unyielding torrent of wind and rain. But despite all that I find myself damn near skipping as my mood quickly shifts from its previously brooding and sour state to one of uncharacteristic, and slightly out-of-place, happiness and joy. And even though I'm sure it's going to raise a few eyebrows back in the Capitol, and require my mentors to do a little 'he's not losing his grip on sanity' damage control, I decide not to hide my happiness and allow myself to take a little skip before strolling off into the tempest in search of Augustus.

* * *

 **Keyna Rane-18(D6F)**

I'm not sure which is harder for me to believe, that I've been following Docker for over an hour and he hasn't seen me or that I'm almost positive that I just saw the muscle-bound brute skip. Not a little hop or a jump but an honest to god SKIP! I mean, I've seen some pretty strange and unusual things in my life, the vast majority of them in just the last week or so that I've been in the Capitol, but I never thought I'd see someone like Docker skipping.

Of course just because it's completely out of character, and just a little bit on the disturbing side, doesn't mean it's not every bit as funny as you'd expect it to be. After all, it's not every day that you see someone that's gone out of his way to come off as menacing and excessively brutal skipping in the rain like a child. The fact that he seems to be making a concerted effort to splash in every puddle he can as he goes only makes it that much funnier a sight to see. I mean seriously, who would have thought, especially at this late point in the games, that anyone could possibly find a way to have legitimate fun like this?

And if he's going to continue to be this entertaining, not to mention incredibly easy to follow; I can't think of a reason, good or bad, for me not to keep doing just that. And those are just the superficial slash personal reasons for me to follow him, when you add in the tactical and intelligent reasons for doing it, specifically the fact that following him allows me to stay within striking distance of a major player, thereby increasing my potential opportunities to eliminate the odds on favorite to win the games.

Not to mention that trailing him should protect me from becoming the target of a random mutt while also helping to make me look like I have an actual plan moving forward. And considering that I haven't done a damn thing since my attack of Kerensa and Cassia, I could probably use the insulation and security that provides. And when you consider that the gamemakers are significantly less likely to interfere, both directly and indirectly, with anything involving such a highly visible tribute like Docker, I should have relatively free rein to stalk and eventually kill him at my leisure.

And with that in mind, I allow Docker to put a little distance between the two of us before slipping out the window of the building I'd been hiding in before slipping into the darkness of a nearby alley. I carefully peek around the edge, doing my best to get a clear and unobstructed view of the street while also staying hidden enough that if Docker did hear me and turn around he shouldn't be able to see me. But my caution is unnecessary as Docker continues to stroll down the street completely oblivious to my presence, in fact, I might have been a tad bit too cautious because he's gotten just a tad too far in front of me for comfort. Unfortunately, that means I have to run in order to catch up, hell at one point I'm forced to damn near sprint just to keep him in my line of sight.

But that's about as adventurous as things get and within seconds of my returning to a more comfortable following distance I'm back to crouching behind walls and hiding in corners as Docker continues on at his methodically slow pace from earlier. And while I'm more than happy to take this opportunity to catch my breath, as well as take a small drink of water, I can't help but wonder why he's been moving so slow. I mean, the way he's constantly looking down at the ground makes it seem like he's looking for something, not that I have even the slightest idea what it might be or why he's looking for it, let alone how he's hoping to find anything with how hard it's been raining.

I guess I could probably just chalk it up to him slowly losing his mind in the arena, I mean I'm starting to go a little kooky at times so I can only imagine what's going on inside his statuesque head. But I'm not sure it's really as simple as him going crazy. Well, whatever it is, I guess I'll have more than enough time to figure it out while I'm following him, or at the very least I'll have a chance to develop a whole mess of increasingly wild and unlikely theories. And even if I never do figure out what the hell's going on with him, the challenge of finding out or coming up with a theory wild enough to top the previous one, should keep me entertained during the serious stretched that always seem to bookend one of Dockers more playful spurts.

I just hope this doesn't end up being as big a mistake as the one I made with Kerensa and Cassia. Because even if I manage to survive yet another highly embarrassing ass whooping, I'm not sure my pride would recover. And what's the use in being a victor if everyone is going to remember you as the victor that pulled a victory out of her ass despite spending the majority of the games getting her ass kicked left, right and sideways?

* * *

 **Paxx Carthage-15(D3F)**

I knew it was a bad idea for me to spend this much time alone with just my thoughts to keep me company. And I obviously knew there was no possible way anything good could possibly come of it, but for some stupid reason, I decided to do it anyway. And now not only am I an emotional wreck, which is honestly nothing new for me, but I've also wasted any opportunity I might have had to prove myself worthy of any kind of support. And that effectively ends any slim chance I might have had at coming out of this mess alive; or at the very least being remembered as anything other than the sad little girl from District Three that died in the One Hundred and Fourth Hunger Games.

And as if all of that wasn't bad enough, and it's seems almost impossible that I'm actually about to say this, but I don't think I've ever felt this isolated and alone in my entire life. And while that may not seem all that wild or outlandish a thing for someone that's been alone in the arena for as long as I have, it becomes far more worrying when you consider that I've been socially awkward and almost completely friendless for the vast majority of my life. You know, when I think about it like that, it kind of seems like an accomplishment.

Unfortunately, it's not the kind of accomplishment I was hoping to achieve during my time in the arena. I wanted to do something memorable, something that would make my mom and step-dad proud of me for the first time in my life, but I couldn't even do that right. Instead, I've spent most of my time lurching from one dumb decision to the next or running for my life. And during the incredibly rare moment where I wasn't doing either of those, I was almost assuredly curled up in the fetal position crying my eyes out. Hell, it's almost like I'm allergic to doing something even remotely impressive and memorable, you know, the kind of things that might make my district, or at the very least my mom and step-dad, proud of me.

But I guess I shouldn't be all that surprised that I've screwed this up, after all, screwing things up is just about the only thing I've ever been consistently good at. And as soul-crushing as it is for me to admit, it's probably a good thing that I've been the same screw up in the arena that I was back at home. So at the very least my performance, or rather my lack thereof, shouldn't degrade my worth any more than it already was. Although to be completely honest, I could have crapped myself on my starting pedestal and run around in a circle screaming like a crazy person and I'd still be just as worthless in my families eyes as I am now.

After all, it's hard to get more worthless than completely and totally, or was it absolutely and unequivocally?

Regardless it's all but impossible for me to sink any lower in their esteem and regard, so I should be safe on that point. Although, I'm not sure if they'll be happy about what I'm about to do, or if the Capitol will decide to take revenge on them because they won't be able to take it on me. After all, the Capitol tends to take threats against the stability and security of Panem pretty seriously, and while I can't imagine the emotionally charged actions of an unstable teenage girl could be seen in an inflammatory and provocative light, I can't discount the possibility that they could.

I spend the next few minutes standing there, my heart waging an internal battle with my brain over the course of action I've decided to take. Back and forth the argument goes as my heart screams about the unintended fallout my family could face if the Capitol does decide to view it as an intentionally inflammatory act while my brain tries to beat those concerns into submission with a barrage of cold and calculating logic. And for the first little bit, I'm honestly not sure which side is going to come out on top, but the longer the battle rages, the more I start to side with my brain. Eventually, my heart just gives up and accepts that my brain has won, and more importantly, that I'm probably going to go through with this no matter what it does to try to stop me.

With that issue resolved I reach down and wrap my trembling fingers around the handle of the blood stained cleaver I picked up during my second flight from the cornucopia before staring down at the gory remains of its previous victim. And as I stare down at the last remnants of another tribute, another person, I can't help but wonder who it was that met their end on the edge of this cleaver. I can't help but wonder what was going through their mind in those last moments as their life ebbed out of the wound the cleaver created: but most of all, I can't help but wonder if dying hurt.

Those questions and a million other are racing through my mind as I quickly and decisively place the shaking blade in the middle of my own neck and hold it there for a second before slowly but firmly pressing it into my waiting throat. The next several seconds are indeed the most painful and gut-wrenching of my life as my body screams out in pain and blood seeps out and covers my fingers as I continue to push the cleaver deeper and deeper into my neck. Tears explode out of my eyes and stream down my face where they quickly mix with the blood seeping out of my neck to create a runny, blood-colored mess. But despite all that, and a massively painful burning sensation coursing through the site, I never stop pushing it in.

And then, as if by magic, the pain vanishes and it feels like I'm floating. My hand slips off the handle but the cleaver stays firmly embedded in my throat as the feeling in my arms and legs disappears as the world around me starts to dim. But none of that matters, because for the first time in a good long time I'm truly happy. And just before the sweet embrace of death swallows me whole I'm met with the wonderful sight of a much younger and happier me giggling as my father, my real father, tosses me up into the air and catches me while my mother watches from the bench we used to have in our old backyard. And in that moment I know I made the right choice, because the pain and loneliness of my old life is gone for good, and at long last, I finally get to go home….

~BOOM~

* * *

 **Mazie Vernon-14(D10F)**

"I'm not sure it's safe for you to be up and walking around yet Javon. Didn't you say something about dizziness and nausea being side effects of your medicine?"

"Those are just possible side effects of the shots, but there's just as good a chance that I'll be completely unaffected as there is that I'll have a major reaction."

"That doesn't mean you should push your luck any more than you have too."

"I've spent the last two-plus days in a damn near coma and you want me to 'take it easy'?"

"I never said you had to take it easy, I said it's not a good idea to press your luck any more than you have too."

"And I suppose you'd classify going outside and taking a little stroll in the rain as 'pressing my luck'?"

"Of course it….Why would you even ask….Seriously?"

"Mazie, I was just kidding. Obviously, it's not a good idea to go out and walk around in the rain."

"I'm glad you've finally come to your senses."

"Oh come on Mazie, even I know it's not a good idea for us to go outside. I mean the wind would probably do a real number on my hair."

"For the sake of my sanity I'm going to pretend that you're taking this seriously…."

"Mazie I'm just kidding around and you need to lighten up a little. Because if you don't you're going to yourself an ulcer."

"If I can walk out of the arena alive with an ulcer I'd do it in a heartbeat and call it a bargain."

"Fair enough, but wouldn't you rather walk out of the arena without an ulcer instead?"

"Is that supposed to be a serious question?"

I can tell by the cheesy grin on his face that it wasn't, and despite the fact that I really don't think it's a good idea to let my guard down, I can't stop myself from smiling back. And as soon as I smile it only takes a few more seconds for my composure to shatter completely and before I know it I'm giggling playfully as Javon continues to stare down at me while making increasingly outlandish faces.

"Look I appreciate your concern for my health Mazie, I really do, but we're at a point in the games where I can't afford to keep sitting around and hoping the gamemakers ignore my inaction. And since you're my new ally, my concerns are now your concerns."

"I guess you're right, but I still don't think it's a good idea for you to go outside yet. At the very least we should wait until we see what side effects your last anti-venom injection has."

"And I'm willing to concede that point to you, as long as you're willing to hear me out on a compromise."

"What kind of compromise?"

"It's pretty straightforward, you let me stretch my legs by walking around and exploring the complex we're already in, and in return, I agree to stop and turn back at the first sign of trouble. So, do we have a deal?"

This goes against my better judgment, but at least I've talked him out of the idea of going outside and looking around. And it's not like the two of us can get into too much trouble walking around inside of a building complex that I've already explored the majority of.

"I guess that's as good a deal as I have any right to hope for."

The smile on his face says volumes about how excited he is that I've agreed to let him walk around, and if I was in his shoes I'd probably feel the same way. After all, he did spend the better part of two days lying in a room covered in vomit and shit and even when I forced him to change rooms last night we only went as far as the nearest empty room before I forced him to sit back down and relax.

But even though I understand his desire to get up and walk around, I still don't agree with it, not completely anyway. Because on top of the zillion things that could possibly go wrong with him, like being hit by a sudden bout of dizziness, fainting, and cracking his head on the way down while leaving me to drag him all the way back here by myself, I also have a generally bad feeling about this. Unfortunately, Javon doesn't seem to be in the mood to take my concerns seriously, at least not as seriously as I'd like him to take them, and is dead set on doing this.

So I give in and force myself to let him, and while there are a few minor bumps along the way, like his very vocal insistence on bringing his battle-ax along for the ride, everything seems to be going relatively well. And before I know it I'm doing my best impression of a Capitol escort, not a very competent or knowledgeable escort, but an escort none the less, as I take Javon and myself on a mock tour of the building that he insists is called a gymnasium.

We spend the next few minutes wandering around and exploring the plethora of massive and incredibly open rooms and Javon even makes an effort to teach me what some of the things are used for. It's a futile gesture as even if I do survive this unholy ordeal I'm going to do everything I can to block out the specifics of anything I did or saw, specifically the memories related to death of friends and acquaintances, I'm not sure I can classify Javon as a friend yet, but it's still a nice gesture. Everything seems to be going relatively well until a cannon blast rips through the arena and reminds me that I'm still very much in the middle of a life and death struggle, not to mention that the person I'm currently bonding with is also standing between me and escaping this hell alive.

"Who do you think the cannon belonged too?"

"If it's all the same to you Javon, I'd really rather not think or talk about it."

I can tell he has questions, whether they're about the cannon or my desire not to talk about it is anyone's guess, but he has question none the less. Fortunately for me, he decides that my wishes are more important than his curiosity and he decides to drop the subject. Unfortunately, the cannon did more than enough damage and the once happy and playful atmosphere has been replaced by one of significant sadness and soberness. And even though Javon does makes a few attempts to lighten the mood it's no use and before long he resigns himself to continuing our walk in silence.

And that uncomfortable silence continues, totally unabated, until we finally run across one of the rooms that opens up into the central courtyard.

"Well, this looks like as good a spot as any to take a break. Would you like something to eat or drink while we're stopped, Mazie?"

I can't bring myself to give him a verbal answer, but I do manage to shake my head enough that he gets the message before unslinging our supply pack and plopping down on one of the mats laid out in the middle of the room. And while he rummages through the bag for something to eat I decide to get a little extra air by making my way out onto the covered part of the courtyard and watching the raindrops splash down into the soggy ground.

I spend the next few minutes sitting in silence and enjoying the sound of the rain as Javon devours a bag of dried apple slices and drains a full canteen of water before shoving the empty containers back inside the bag and sprawling out on the mat to relax. And within minutes I can hear the faint but unmistakable sounds of snoring coming from him as he finally gives in and allows his exhaustion to overtake him.

I find myself smiling as I remember his earlier claims that he wasn't the least bit tired and that he had recovered more than enough that he didn't need me to nag him to take a nap. AS a matter of fact, he went so far as to say I was treating him like a little kid, a fact that I'm willing to concede, and that he didn't need someone to baby him. And because of that one hilariously unintentional misstep, the image of Javon dressed up like a massive baby is the only thing I can think about. In fact, I'm so enamored with the hilarious way I'm imagining all of this playing out, I fail to notice the small crablike mutt scuttling across the courtyard towards me.

It's only when the mutt is literally right in front of my face that I finally notice it and even though my brain is screaming at me to be afraid I can't help but marvel at its complexed beauty. The shell looks almost exactly like the pictures I've seen of crabs and has an enchanting reddish-black hue to it. Add in the six, long and highly glossed looking legs and the small but deadly looking pincers and this is very much a crab, until you look up a bit more that is. Because sticking up out of the center of the torso, in the general area of where you'd expect to find the head, is an alabaster colored and very human looking torso that ends at the top with a cherub-like face. Hell, about the only thing on the entire second torso that's not human looking is the crab shell armor covering its arms.

"What in the hell are you supposed to be?"

I don't know if it's my voice that shocked the mutt or what but as soon as the last syllable leaves my mouth it opens up and lets out a blood-curdling screech. And the sound it's making is so loud and high-pitched that within seconds I'm pressing my hands to my ears as hard as I can and screaming myself in an effort to drown enough of the noise out that my ears don't start bleeding. Finally, I jump back to my feet and kick the mutt as hard as I can and send it sailing back across the courtyard to land in the mud with a surprisingly audible plop. It's only after the mutt lands sideways in the mud that the screeching stops and by that time Javon is standing next to me with his ax at the ready and a very confused and agitated look in his eyes.

"What in god's name was that?"

I point in the general direction of the mutt I'd just kicked, but by this point, there are a dozen or so more exploding out of the muddy earth below and coming to the rescue of the first. And as if that wasn't bad enough, a few seconds later a massive one that's easily the size of Javon if not bigger comes scuttling out from one of the other buildings and searching for the smaller ones.

"Mazie….Mazie….MAZIE!"

"WHAT?!"

"RUN!"

* * *

 **Wren Roxen (District 10 Mentor)**

I don't know which one of my tributes is in more trouble, the little girl who's trying to help her still injured ally barricade an incredibly flimsy looking door against a dozen dozen crab-people mutts while the big one scuttles down the hall to join its offspring, with nothing but rolled up mats and medicine balls; or the boy who killed another tribute in self-defense only to have her district partner and ally swear a blood oath to kill him for doing it? And while the answer is pretty obvious in the short term, Mazie is in considerably more danger at this very moment than James is, in the long run, it's honestly a toss-up, as long as the gamemakers don't decide to ratchet up the pressure on Mazie and Javon that is.

After all, I'm almost positive that the gamemakers expected these mutts to be the hot topic of the day, and considering how perfectly they managed to nail the mixture of sexy and fearsome in the mutts I can't say I blame them. Unfortunately for them, and maybe for Mazie and Javon, the only thing anyone is talking about right now is how the little girl from three killed herself.

"We've got a problem Wren."

The serious but surprisingly quiet voice catches me off-guard, and it takes everything I have not to jump like a frightened mouse as my partner Paige slides into the seat across from me with her drink while Javon's mentor Violetta slides me the one they'd picked up for me before settling into the seat next to her.

"We've got significantly more than one problem Paige."

"I understand that, but as far as James is concerned there's not a whole lot we can do for him outside of keeping his sponsors from jumping ship. Mazie however, is in very real and immediate danger and we need to figure out a way to help her and Javon before it's too late."

"We don't have the money to send her another gift and I highly doubt they'll allow us to mail ourselves in as reinforcements. So how in the hell are we supposed to help them?"

My question prompts the two of them quickly share the single most uncomfortable look I've seen two people share in my life before quietly motioning for the other to tell me what they have in mind. Now the sight of two of my mentoring colleges acting like frightened children that are too afraid of getting in trouble to tell their mom who broke a lamp is downright comical, and in any other situation I'd be more than happy to watch them trade arm gestures and pleading glances until one of them grows a backbone and speaks up. But time is a luxury we don't possess, at least not at THIS particular moment, and it doesn't take long for my last nerve to snap and for me to lash out at them for their immaturity.

"For the love of god will you two just stop! One of you needs to grow a pair and answer my question before I have to beat it out of you."

I'm not sure if it's shame or remorse that's plastered on their faces and at this point, I honestly don't care. What I do care about is getting an answer to my question, and it looks like my outburst managed to coax just enough backbone out of the two of them for me to get one. And to my utter shock, it's Violetta that finally relents, though it does require a little extra motivation from the rich brown liquor in her glass, and a gentle nudge from Paige before she finally blurts out an answer.

"We were wondering if you'd be open to the idea of asking a few of James's sponsors to support Mazie instead."

"You want me to use James's money to send Mazie another gift?!"

"I told you she wouldn't go for it, Violetta. I told you this was a stupid idea and that we should even bother asking her let alone trying to convince her that it's a good idea."

"Of course it was a waste of time to ask me, because you know damn well I'm not going to do it. There's nothing worse than throwing sponsor money away trying to save a tribute that's already doomed. And as much as I hate to say this out loud, we both know Mazie is already dead.

"And since all three of us know that there's no reason for you to have asked such a stupid question. But I am curious as to what gift we could possibly send that the two of you think could help them get out of this mess alive?"

I can tell by the look in their eyes neither one of them has an answer to that question, at least not a viable one. Fortunately for them, they'll probably never have to answer the question anyways, because no sooner has the last word slipped past my lips than ever view screen in the bar flips back to the arena as the larger mutt finally arrives at the door before rearing back and obliterating the flimsy wood with one final swing of its mighty claw. After that it nonchalantly moves out of the way as it's off offspring swarm over, under and around her in an effort to be the first one to spill into Mazie and Javon's last refuge.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everyone, I'm sorry that this update took a little longer to post than I'd been hoping, but I had an incredibly hard time with Paxx's POV. I've written a lot of really uncomfortable stuff in the course of my stories, but this was by far the most difficult thing I've ever written. In the end, I hope that no one is offended by how I wrote it or that I decided to touch upon an incredibly difficult and emotional subject.**

 **That's all I really have, outside of telling everyone that the crab-people mutts were based on an interpretation of the Greek sea monster goddess Ceto/Keto. Also, she's not the big mutt the gamemakers were talking about in the last chapter, that one still hasn't been revealed.**

 **Death Order/Cause/Place**

24-D5M- Barrett Martinez- Decapitated by D2F- Cassia Maximus

23-D8F- Twyla Monroe- Face grinded off on a pedestal by D4M- Docker Henderson

22-D9M- Hudson Levanten- Neck snapped by D4M- Docker Henderson

21-D12M- Frazier Von Haren- Skull split open by D7M- Bryden Maier

20-D5F- Tesla Brite- Speared while trying to escape by D4F- Deverin Aldous

19-D11F- Tepary Plantae- Throat slit by D2F- Cassia Maximus

18-D3M- William "Will" Java III- Chest caved in by D4M- Docker Henderson

17-D4F- Deverin Aldous- Stabbed in the forehead by D2F- Cassia Maximus

16-D9F- Briar Sycamore- Shot in the back of the head by D2M-Augustus Rowkin

15-D8M- Inigo Cambric- Shot in the chest by D2M-Augustus Rowkin

14-D12F- Ruby Magnus- Strangled by D1M- Claro Alabaster

13-D2F- Cassia Decima Maximus- Mercy killing by D1F- Kerensa Oddette

12-D7F- Larkin Lindell- Stabbed in the skull by D10M- James Wild

11-D1M- Claro Alabaster- Beaten and strangled by D4M- Docker Henderson

10-D1F- Kerensa Oddette- Decapitated by D4M- Docker Henderson

09-D3F- Paxx Carthage- Suicide

 **Kill Total**

5- Docker

2- Augustus

1- James

1- Bryden

* * *

3- Cassia

1-Deverin

1- Kerensa

1- Claro

1- Paxx


	35. In Death Sacrifice(Day 4 Part 3)

**Javon Lykes-18(D11M)**

If there's one good thing that came from the incredibly awkward way the bigger mutt smashed open the door, it's that the splintered remains crashed down in such a way that they quickly blocked the entrance and prevented all but three of the smaller mutts from rushing into the room. This gives me a chance to stomp the one that's closest to me like a dog-sized bug before bringing my battle-ax crashing down on the two that decided to make a run for Mazie instead of me.

Unfortunately, the pained and anguished cries of their dying siblings only seem to rile up the other mutts even more and within a few seconds, they're trying to burst through the splintered remains of the door instead of going over or around. So, in the end, all I managed to do was further enrage our mutt pursuers and the door at most buys us a few extra seconds of time to prepare before we're face to face with the full onslaught of the gamemakers latest abhorrent creations.

"Mazie, as soon as the big one finishes clearing the door I'm going to charge it. I want you to follow me and use the distraction I create to slip past the other mutts and make a run for it."

"Are crazy Javon?! If that thing doesn't crush you it'll tear you in half like a piece of soggy paper."

I know she's right, and to be honest, I'm not really sure why self-sacrifice is the first thing that came to mind in this particular situation. What I do know is that there's no way in hell both of us are getting out of this mess alive, there's just too many mutts for me to overcome and Mazie left both of her weapons back at camp. Not that a slingshot and marbles or a blowgun would have been all that effective against hard-shelled mutts like these, but the fact that she's weaponless means that we should even bother trying.

"We both know I'd have died a very messy and painful if you hadn't found me when you did. And even though both of us were fighting for the same prize at that time, you still decided to nurse me back to health instead of just killing me and moving on."

"That was….That was just the right thing for me to do."

"And this is the right thing for me to do. We both know those mutts are going to kill one of us either way, but there's no reason for both of us to die."

Javon I…."

"Just consider this my way of saying thanks for sticking your neck out and giving me the chance to die on my feet instead of gargling in a puddle of blood and vomit."

"But I don't…."

"We don't have time to argue about this, so just do what I say and get ready to run like hell."

"I….I will. And, thank you Javon. Thank you for everything."

"You don't have to thank me, Mazie, just make sure my sacrifice means something.

"Are you ready?"

She answers me with a sullen but determined nod of her head before quickly moving herself behind me and placing her quivering hands in the middle of my back and settling in to wait. I take this opportunity to think about everything I've done that's led me to this point, and how even though I know it's all about to end in a very bloody and painful way, I honestly wouldn't change a thing. The next few seconds are the most agonizingly tense of my life as my breathing continues to get shallower and shallower and I adjust my grip on my ax a half a hundred times before finally going back to my original grip just seconds before the big mutt comes crashing into the room surrounded by a flurry of splinters and roaring in a triumphant and provocative manner.

But I don't rise to the bait, at least not yet. Instead, I force myself to wait until the big mutt lumbers out-of-the-way enough that the smaller mutts can start spilling into the room before finally making my move. In that instance, I lower my shoulder and let out a primal yell before sprinting for everything I'm worth and throwing my shoulder and all the weight I can muster into the big mutts chest. And while the mutts six legs prevent me from knocking it over I manage to stagger it just enough that Mazie is able to slip around the both of us and take off running down the hall at a seemingly impossible speed.

Seeing her escape warms my heart enough that I even manage to smile before the larger mutt uses its human hands and crustacean claws to send me sailing back into the room I'd only just vacated where I land with a sickening thud. And within seconds of landing, I'm being swarmed by at least a dozen of the smaller mutts and every one of them is trying to use its claws to take a chunk out of me. And even though I kick and punch for everything I'm worth on top of rolling around in a dual effort to make it harder for the mutts to mount me and get back to my feet I know full well that it's an exercise in futility.

Eventually, I roll myself into a corner and the smaller mutts overwhelm me, each of them taking turns digging their razor-sharp claws into my exposed flesh and taking a bloody chunk as a trophy. Until at long last, the big one makes its way over to me and brings one of its sickle sharp legs down in the middle of my chest. Pushing the last vestiges of life out of my bloody and broken body and sending me soaring into the afterlife on angels wings.

~BOOM~

* * *

 **Bryden Maier-18(D7M)**

I can't believe I let James slip through my fingers like that. One minute I'm hot on his tail and the next he's disappeared off the face of the freaking earth. The fact that he did so in a relatively open and spacious part of the arena, and in the middle of a freaking storm no less, only makes it all the more embarrassing a pill for me to swallow. And while I'm not about to give up and let him get away with the egregiously terrible things he did to Larkin, I'm probably going to have to reevaluate my approach and make some changes to my plan of attack.

Unfortunately, I don't have the slightest idea where to begin with, the whole rewriting my plan thing let alone how I'm going to track down James. I mean, he's done a pretty good job of staying out of sight and out of mind for the majority of the games, with the exception of killing Larkin of course, and I don't really see him making any overly big or bold changes to his strategy anytime soon. After all, he's got to know that I"m looking for him, it's not like I even attempted to mask the fact that I was doing so when I was following him earlier, so he's got no reason to make himself any easier to find or fight than he has been.

Eventually, I'm forced to concede to myself that it's probably in my best interest if I stop and take a few minutes to collect myself and figure out the lay of the land before continuing my search. After all, it's not like I'm going to figure anything out, never mind actually finding James, if all I do is run around aimlessly like an idiot. So I stop in the middle of the increasingly waterlogged street just long enough to pick a small hovel tucked back in a corner across the street from a massive complex with the word Gymnasium chiseled into the closest buildings marble face.

I"ve only just gotten myself situated in my newly selected hiding place when a cannon blast rings out from every corner of the arena and sends my mind racing into overdrive as I try to run down the list of who the cannon might belong too. Unfortunately, the one name I can seem to come up with also happens to belong to the one person in the world I'd rather not be dead at this particular moment...

I mean, if the cannon did belong to James, and I really hope it didn't, I have no idea what I'm supposed to do next. After all, the driving force behind my recent surge to action instead of lying low and hoping everyone forgets I'm still alive was based entirely on the premise that I'd get the chance to make James suffer for the awful way he'd killed poor Larkin. Not to mention I'd been hoping to use my victory over him, and the resulting wave of sympathy I should garner for the kill, to carry me through the rest of the games and into the promised land.

Unfortunately, forcing myself to accept this potential twist is significantly more difficult than I'd expected and I'm forced to spend a few minutes trying to help myself accept the very real possibility that James might, in fact, have died without being made to account for his sins. And that small delay proves to be a boon as, out of the corner of my eye, I catch the briefest flash of color slicing through the otherwise gray landscape like a bolt of lightning slices through a storm-wracked sky.

The sight is just striking enough to jolt me out of my semi-pity-party and send me scrambling back to my feet and up to the window in time to see a crying and visibly shaken looking Mazie standing in the middle of the street. She's also close enough that I can see that she's trembling, and unless my eyes are playing tricks on me she's also mumbling under her breath at a clip just slightly above hysterical blubbering. Unfortunately, I'm not nearly close enough to make out anything she might be saying, not that I'd be able to decipher her near light speed fast talk anyway but still.

It's only after watching her for a few seconds that I'm struck by the realization that this might be the new direction I'd been looking for. After all, if there's a better way to make James pay for killing my district partner than be returning the favor and doing the same to his I can't imagine what it would be. Not to mention that holding her hostage might be enough to flush him out of hiding and force him to stand and fight like a real man. And even if the cannon from earlier did belong to him, which might also explain why Mazie looks so shaken and distraught, killing her should be a nice enough consolation to make up for him having the audacity to die without my consent.

With my mind set on this new course of action, I slip out of the door of my hiding place and dart across the street before slowly creeping up behind a surprisingly oblivious Mazie. The fact that I'm able to get this close to her without her noticing is a shock, I mean, how did she manage to make it this far without at least a modicum of situational awareness?

Regardless as soon as I"m in the perfect position I wrap one arm around her neck and use the other to steady her head before applying slow, steady pressure to the side of her neck as she thrashes around in a surprisingly strong and violent manner. Unfortunately for her, I'm too big and strong, not to mention in the absolute perfect position to avoid her thrashing about and within seconds her once strong and violent thrashing subsides and she falls limp in my arms. And even though I know full well I could kill her now if I keep the pressure on I decide to relent and follow through with my original plan.

After all, Mazie may be a valid target in the games, but she's not the one I really want, at least not right now. And if I've learned anything about hunting and trapping in my life, it's that luring a target in is significantly easier to do if the bait is both enticing and live. I just hope James has the balls to try to save his district partner, provided that he's still alive that is, because I'd hate to have to take out all my anger and frustration for his actions on poor Mazie. But if that's what I'm forced to do, then that's what I'm forced to do.

* * *

 **Celine Minos (Head GameMaker)**

"I understand you're upset Madam President, but I don't think accelerating the timetable for sinking the city is a good idea."

"At this point, I really don't give a damn what you think Celine. The only thing I do care about is preventing an otherwise decent and compelling game from going off the rails because of what that little shit from Three pulled."

"I understand that ma'am, but I'm not sure speeding up to the end is the way to do that. In my opinion, it would be much better if we draw out the ending for as long as possible so people don't start to associate her death with the climax."

"And you're not the first person to try to sell me on this course of action, and I'll tell you the same thing I told my other advisors. The longer we let her actions simmer in the people's minds the more powerful they become, and the easiest way to purge her from the audience's memory is to follow-up her final gut-wrenching moments with a tidal wave of fast-paced action."

"I can see you've put a lot of thought into this. And it doesn't sound like you're in the mood to hear dissenting opinions on the matter either."

"Of course I want your opinion Celine; you're my head gamemaker and I'll always take your opinions and concerns into consideration. But at the end of the day, I expect you to accept MY decisions and to ensure that my desires and expectations are effectively met. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal clear, Madam President."

"Good. Now, do you have anything else you'd like to bring up before I head back to the Palace Complex?"

"No ma'am, you've made your instructions very clear and I assure you that my team and I will carry them out to the letter."

"See that you do…."

She lets what I'm sure is meant to be an unspoken threat hang in the air for a few seconds before spinning around and gracefully exiting my office through the Presidential Access corridor so she can return to the palace without having to face the slew of reporters currently packing the lobby of my command center. Once she's gone an uncomfortable silence quickly engulfs my office as I slump down into my chair and stare up at the view screens showing me the unedited real-time feeds from the arena. I spend the next few minutes absent-mindedly staring at the screens as I try to come to terms with the fact that Tyranna just destroyed a little over a year of hard work my team and I put into this year's arena.

And to make matter worse, I can't for the life of me understand why Tyranna finds it necessary to insert herself so intimately in the day-to-day operations of my games. Not only does she have a tendency to trade long term payoff for short-term gratification, which is incredibly frustrating for me as a gamemaker, but she's also excessively reactionary and seems to view any hiccup, no matter how insignificant, as a damn near catastrophe. No one, and I do mean no one, was happy that Paxx decided to take her own life, but her doing so isn't nearly as bad as Tyranna seems to think it is.

But I guess it really doesn't matter what I think, or anyone else for that matter, because Tyranna has made her decision and it's not my place to question her decision. No matter how fucking stupid and painfully asinine it may be. Unfortunately, that means I'm going to have to have an extremely uncomfortable discussion with my staff, most of whom spent an absorbent amount of time turning this once impossible dream into a reality.

With that in mind, I decide to take a few extra seconds to collect myself before walking as confidently as possible back into the control center where every eye in the room immediately zeros in on me as the collectively wait for me to tell them what's going on.

"Gregor, I need you to increase the wind speed by fifteen miles per hour and the severity of the rainstorm by a factor of ten. Centaura, I need you to prepare your mutt to quickly and violently obliterate the outer third of the arena before settling in and systematically destroying the wall surrounding the second island over the next four to six hours."

"That wall's made of tin ma'am; my pet can destroy it four to six minutes."

"Then I suggest you restrain him and make sure the dramatic effect and production value of the sinking isn't destroyed by an overzealous mutt."

"You have nothing to worry about ma'am, my baby and I will do our jobs to specification."

She offers me a confident but cocky grin that I answer with a curt but satisfied nod before turning my attention back to the rest of my staff. Unfortunately, most of them are still too shell-shocked by my last set of orders and crestfallen at the thought of seeing all their hard work obliterated on an accelerated schedule instead of the gaudy and drawn out finally they'd been promised as a payoff for all their hard work.

"I know that this isn't the ending we'd hoped our spectacular creation would receive, but it's the one we have to give it. But all of you that worked on this arena can take solace in the knowledge that you've designed and created an arena no one thought possible. Not only that, but you've shattered all expectations and set the standard by which all future arenas will be judged."

I'm not sure how reassuring my words are, and to be honest I really don't care. At this point, all I can afford to care about is getting things done in the time and manner that the President demands and I damn sure don't have the time to console each of my crestfallen subordinates individually. Besides it's not like I'm any happier about this than they are.

Fortunately, no one seems to be too distraught over the news and within seconds the vast majority of them have returned to monitoring readouts from the arena or editing the live feeds for distribution to the masses. Finally, after a little over a minute of awkwardness and disbelief, everyone accepts the new reality and returns to their duties with the same zeal and vigor I've come to expect from such highly trained and talented professionals.

"Ma'am, Draconis is ready for his close-up."

"Fantastic. Gregor, please begin the playback.

"Centaura, I think it's time we let Draconis out to stretch his legs."

* * *

 **Perriwood "Perry" Coltrove-15(D6M)**

I honestly didn't think it was possible, but it genuinely feels like the wind and rain are starting to pick up. I've been forced to put up two days of uninterrupted downpour and the gamemakers have the nerve to make the wind blow faster and the rain fall harder. And to make matters worse, the wind and rain waited until I was in the middle of crossing the freaking bridge between the middle and outer land rings to pick up. That means I'm currently stuck cowering behind the wall of the bridge in an effort to find rudimentary shelter from the storm.

I mean seriously, if I'd know they were going to pull a stunt like this I would have hurried up and gotten to and across the stupid bridge before it started instead of taking my sweet time. Of course, when you take into account how shitty my luck has been in the arena, there's a pretty good chance that I could have sprinted here and the wind and rain still would have picked up as soon as I got to the middle of the bridge. Hell, for all I know the gamemakers could have programmed the storm to intensify whenever someone tried to cross from one slab of land to the next.

"Citizens of Atlantis, hear me…!"

Oh for the love of….What fresh hell is this?

"For too long you have lived in decadence and gluttony and for too long you have brought strife and unending war to the domains of all the gods. And in doing so, you have brought shame not only on almighty Poseidon, but on the gods as a whole.

"But those days are over, but in order to atone for your past transgressions, your tainted civilization must be wiped from existence so the seeds of renewal can take root and flourish in the ashes."

I spend the next few seconds trying to decide if the speech I just heard was meant frighten everyone; I mean the words 'wiped from existence' seem like overkill that's meant to frighten, or if it's a warning that I'm supposed to take seriously. Unfortunately for me, I don't have a chance to decide because just a few seconds after the last echoes of the announcement fade away completely the sky opens up and unleashes a devastating volley of lightning in the direction of the outermost landmass.

Within seconds of the initial volley hitting its target I start to notice the faint but unmistakable outline of flames, and as the lightning continues to strike the outer part of the arena unabated, the seemingly doomed and insignificant fires begin to gain a foothold. And despite the ferocity of the rain, not to mention the nearly complete and total saturation of the arena, the two dozen or so small fires quickly spread and merge, giving birth to a raging inferno. And even though I know it's not even a remotely good idea to stand here and stare at the flames, I can't seem to bring myself to look away.

Unfortunately, my infatuation with the destruction currently unfolding on the outer island proves to be a mistake, and a possibly fatal one at that, as my distracted state causes me to miss the brief first appearance of a monster, unlike anything I've ever seen before. Fortunately for me, and I use that word with all the sarcasm and disdain it so richly deserves, the mutt noticed me even though I didn't notice it. And out of the goodness of its monstrous heart, it decided to give me another chance to be the first tribute to lay eyes on it.

And boy do I ever get an eye full; after all, it would have been damn near impossible for me not to given that it exploded out of the water so close to my bridge that the resulting surge created in its wake washed over the side and slammed me into the hard stone of the other side. I spend the next few seconds trying to shake out the cobwebs, and to get the world to stop spinning or at the very least slow down a little, before finally using the wall I was just hurled into to pull myself back to my feet. That's also when I get my first real good look at the mutt that's about to end my life.

The mutts got strikingly beautiful blue eyes that are so distinct and profound that I'm almost positive they have to be glowing, I mean, with how bright and noticeable they are they'd have to be. Regardless, the mutts shocking blue eyes are set back in its skull, which appears to be completely covered by gold-colored bone that ends with two, fish fin-like ears. Outside of that the rest of the mutt is relatively plain-looking, or as plain-looking as a giant sea monster mutt can be, as what I'd assume is the soft and vulnerable underside is covered in muscle and looks vaguely cream-colored while the mutts backside is covered by a thick looking layer of turquoise colored scales with red bands in varying places that almost look like war-paint.

If I was seeing this thing from the safety of my home instead of up close and personal I'd probably be more impressed by its beauty, but as it stands right now I'm just scared. Hell, in this situation scared might not be a strong enough word for how I'm feeling, and the same goes double for words like terrified, mortified and petrified. And unfortunately for me, I'll never have the chance to find the right word to describe my level of fear.

Because in the blink of an eye the seemingly calm and docile mutt rears its head back and lets out a mighty roar before raising its tail out of the water and slamming it down with an unimaginable amount of force onto the bridge, sending me skidding across the rain-slickened stones and severing the connection between me and the middle island. A few seconds later it repeats this action on the other side quickly isolating me on a small slab of bridge in the middle of a storm-wracked sea.

A few seconds later the mutt rears back for a final time and brings its tail smashing down in the middle of my tiny refuge and even though I'm screaming the entire time the only thing I and anyone else can hear it the roar of the mutt and the booming slap of its tail eviscerating the last remnants of the bridge and snuffing out my once promising life….

~BOOM~

* * *

 **Mazie Vernon-14(D10F)**

By the time I come too I'm immersed in darkness and my head is pounding, but by some miracle, I'm still alive. I mean I"m tied up and don't have the slightest idea where in the hell I am right now, but I'm still alive. And while I'm incredibly grateful for that last little tidbit, I can't for the life of me imagine why I'm still alive. I mean, who in their right mind would go through the trouble of choking someone out only to bring them in out of the storm and clean them up instead of killing them outright?

"Should I take that confused look in your eyes as a question to how and why you're still alive?"

"WHO….WHO'S THERE?!"

I get my answer in the form of a lit match being held in front of the face of my attacker, whose name I vaguely recall being Bryden, or maybe Brycen. But while I now have a face to go with the person that attacked me, and for some stupid reason decide to keep me alive, what I don't have is an answer to the most important question I have. Why did he keep my alive?

"Now a lot has happened since I knocked you out my dear, so I"m going to be throwing a lot of new information at you so do try to keep up please."

"What the hell are you talking about? And more importantly, why the hell am I here in the first place?"

"I'll cover all of that in a second Mazie,so you'll just have to be patient until then."

"You'll understand if I'm less than willing to wait for you to decide to get around to explaining to me your reasoning for keeping me alive instead of killing me."

"I guess the back story to all of this wouldn't be nearly as important to you as it is to me."

"What backstory?"

"Now that's funny, I thought you didn't care about it."

"If this is your idea of a joke Bryden, then you might as well just kill me now and get it over with. Because if there's one thing I'm not going to do its beg you not to kill me."

"Up until a few minutes ago I might have been willing to indulge you in that, but after watching the fallen tribute and seeing that neither of today's cannons belonged to your district partner James…."

"What in the hell does James have to do with any of this?"

"Everything my dear, and you're going to be the bait I use to draw him out of the shadows."

"Have you lost your mind, Bryden? Why in the hell are you trying to draw him out of the shadows? And more importantly, why in the hell do you think he'd be willing to come to you just because you have me?"

"Because I have a hunch that he's the kind of selfless individual that will do just that. But if I'm wrong about him and he doesn't, well, for your sake you'd better hope that future doesn't come to pass."

"You…..You're using me as bait aren't you?"

"That's the plan."

"And just how do you intend to let him know that you've got me? It's not like you can afford to walk me around the arena on a leash until you happen to bump into him."

"I've already figured out how to address that little problem, but I think it's better if I keep the specifics to myself for now."

I can tell by the look in his eyes that whatever it is that he's got planned is going to be incredibly bad for me, but before I have the chance to press him for more info he scoops up a small hatchet and brings the flat side crashing down on my head and sends me spiraling back to dreamland.

* * *

 **A/N: And then there were six, one of whom will be our next victor. Augustus, Docker, Keyna, Bryden, Mazie and James survive and compete for the crown and all of them are in some sort of trouble or another. So my question to everyone out there is this, who do you think wins in the end?**

 **This story has been the most challenging and fun one I've written yet and I"d also like to thank everyone that submitted a tribute, taken the time to review, or just plain hopped on the train and took the journey with me. Of course, we're not done yet but we're close enough that I can start laying the groundwork for my next story, and I hope everyone will come along again and partake in the 105th Hunger Games.**

 **I'm working on the prologue now, but since I'm planning on having this year's victor feature prominently in it, I can't post it until we've crowned them in this story. But that doesn't mean everyone can't start brainstorming and thinking up new ideas for the story. So get your thinking caps on everyone and be ready for more fun and games to come :)**

 **Other than that please review and let me know what you think about the chapter and the story as a whole and I'll be looking forward to seeing all of your smiling faces later this week for the next update :D**

 **Death Order/Cause/Place**

24-D5M- Barrett Martinez- Decapitated by D2F- Cassia Maximus

23-D8F- Twyla Monroe- Face grinded off on a pedestal by D4M- Docker Henderson

22-D9M- Hudson Levanten- Neck snapped by D4M- Docker Henderson

21-D12M- Frazier Von Haren- Skull split open by D7M- Bryden Maier

20-D5F- Tesla Brite- Speared while trying to escape by D4F- Deverin Aldous

19-D11F- Tepary Plantae- Throat slit by D2F- Cassia Maximus

18-D3M- William "Will" Java III- Chest caved in by D4M- Docker Henderson

17-D4F- Deverin Aldous- Stabbed in the forehead by D2F- Cassia Maximus

16-D9F- Briar Sycamore- Shot in the back of the head by D2M-Augustus Rowkin

15-D8M- Inigo Cambric- Shot in the chest by D2M-Augustus Rowkin

14-D12F- Ruby Magnus- Strangled by D1M- Claro Alabaster

13-D2F- Cassia Decima Maximus- Mercy killing by D1F- Kerensa Oddette

12-D7F- Larkin Lindell- Stabbed in the skull by D10M- James Wild

11-D1M- Claro Alabaster- Beaten and strangled by D4M- Docker Henderson

10-D1F- Kerensa Oddette- Decapitated by D4M- Docker Henderson

09-D3F- Paxx Carthage- Suicide

08-D11M- Javon Lykes- Impaled in the chest by the alpha Ceto mutt

07-D6M- Perriwood "Perry" Coltrove- Crushed by the Sea Dragon Mutts Tail

 **Kill Total**

5- Docker

2- Augustus

2- Mutts

1- James

1- Bryden

* * *

3- Cassia

1-Deverin

1- Kerensa

1- Claro

1- Paxx


	36. The Spider and The Fly(Day 5 Part 1)

**Augustus Rowkin-15(D1M)**

If I go the rest of my life without seeing another drop of water, outside of a cup or a bathtub, it would still be too soon. The last two days have easily been the wettest and most miserable of my young life and the only thing of merit that's come out of it, apart from the unsurprising realization that being soaked to the bone is not even a little bit enjoyable, is that I've managed to develop a strong disdain for the wind, rain and pretty much anything else associated with storms. I mean, it's not like I was ever the biggest fan of wind and rain, to begin with, but the last two days have helped me unearth, not to mention tap into, a previously undiscovered level of disgust for them.

Of course, there's a very real possibility that my anger and frustration, or at the very least the vast majority of it, is steeped entirely in the fact that I am completely and utterly exhausted. And while I'm sure almost everybody that's still alive in the arena, along with the vast majority of our mentors, are physically and emotionally drained, but I'm the only one that's trying to pull this off without sleep. And when you add all the little things I've had to put up with over the last two days, like this ridiculous weather and trying to stay as far ahead of Docker as I can without letting the rain wash away my trail, in with my exhausted and semi-delirious state, and it's nothing short of miraculous that everything I've been doing has gone as well as it has.

I mean, just to put everything into perspective, the last time I slept there were five careers and sixteen total tributes left in the game, not to mention clear skies, calm waters, and mild temperatures. And the last time I had any sort of down time to speak of the incoming storm of the century was nothing more than a light drizzle with a negligible amount of wind and there were still four careers and twelve total tributes. Now there's a god damned typhoon raging outside and the number of tributes, both career and overall, has plummeted to two and six respectively. And don't even get me started on that fish-snake thing.

Because it wasn't enough for the gamemakers to go out of their way to make these games overly outlandish and ridiculous, they just had to one up themselves and introduce some sort of aquatic super mutt whose sole purpose seems to be to cause as much unfettered destruction as possible. I mean, I'm sure it's got a significantly more impactful purpose than that, and it probably has something to do with herding all of the surviving tributes into one place so we can finish killing one another and they can crown their champion without having to wait for us to bump into one another.

But even if that's the logic behind all of this, and I have no reason to believe it is or that it isn't, I can't help but wonder why the gamemakers decided to go this particular route. After all, I can think of a thousand and one better ways to herd us into a specific place that wouldn't involve destroying such a beautiful arena. Not to mention the fact that this particular mutt seems intent on doing its job in as loud and obnoxious a manner as humanly possible, which is a statement in of itself that practically oozes irony, that even if I wanted to sleep, which I don't, doing so would be all but impossible.

But for whatever reason, they decided that the only surefire way to ensure that all of us end up in the same place at the same time was to remove the possibility that we could be anywhere else. And if the way the mutt completely and utterly devastated the outer island, and is currently obliterating the wall surrounding the second island, they've more than gotten their monies worth.

Fortunately for me, and to a slightly lesser extent my sanity, I managed to finish baiting my trap for Docker and retreat to the temple on the innermost island long before the mutt started in on the second one. So as long as Docker doesn't do something stupid, like try to pick a fight with the mutt in an effort to show off just how strong and impressive he is, I should be able to unveil my masterpiece to the audience without having to leave the warmth and comfort of the temple.

And speaking of my masterpiece, and I don't use that particular word lightly, I can safely say that, without a shadow of a doubt, it's the most impressive and intricate trap any tribute ever has or ever will conceive. Everything from the trip wires to the snares is perfectly designed and placed to funnel Docker; or anyone else unfortunate or stupid enough to stumble across them, into the middle of my perfectly constructed kill zone, provided they survive my meticulously constructed gauntlet of deadly traps that is.

And the most impressive part of all of this, or at the very least the most impressive part to me personally, is how quickly I was able to set all of it up. In the few hours since I crossed the bridge and returned to the temple I've not only managed to collect the trap making supplies I hid during my initial flight from the temple, but construct and set up the traps without any real hiccups. This, if I'm being honest with myself, should probably be more than a little bit concerning, especially once I take my near ineptitude with trap-making during training into account.

But at this point in time, I really can't seem to bring myself to care about such a small and seemingly insignificant detail. And besides, it's not like Docker is some sort of genius that's going to be able to see through my ingenious setup and circumvent my carefully laid traps. If anything he more likely to run headlong into danger and trip each and every trap in a suicidal effort to get to me before his accumulated injuries, and his own stupidity, finally overwhelm and kill him.

I spend the next few minutes trying to conjure an appropriately funny picture in my head of the look on Dockers' face when he finally realizes that I've outsmarted him. And while my little fantasy is incredibly satisfying, it only heightens my desire to see it in person. And while I know that Docker will probably take his sweet time getting here, he's never been in a hurry before and I can't imagine he's going to start now, I can sit back and relax content in the knowledge that he doesn't have the slightest idea just how much pain and humiliation I've got waiting for him.

* * *

 **Bryden Maier-18(D7M)**

It may have taken me the better part of the morning to do so, but I think I finally found the perfect place to set my trap for James; the Theater of Triton. Not only is it centrally located, which should make it relatively easy for James to find, but the acoustic amplification created by the damn near scientific curvature of the highly polished marble backdrop mean that James should be able to hear Mazie's pleas for help despite the unchecked ferocity of the storm raging around us. The fact that James has been here once before, according to my less than cooperative captive that is, should make it that much easier for me to ensnare him in my trap.

"I still don't understand why you think James would be stupid enough to come here."

"Because I'm not going to be the one that draws him here, you are."

"And what makes you think I'm going to help you do a damn thing?"

"I fully expect you to resist, at least in the beginning. But at some point, the pain will overwhelm you and you'll do anything and everything I tell you too just to make it stop for a little bit."

"And what makes you think you'll be able to use pain to make me crack? Especially since you've made it abundantly clear that you're going to kill me once I'm no longer needed as bait."

"Because I have the power and ability to make your death quick and painless if you help me, or arduous and painful if you refuse too. In the end, the choice is yours, but I'd strongly recommend that you help me."

"You've gone completely and totally insane Bryden, I hope you know that."

"Maybe I have, but James took something far more valuable away from me, not to mention the rest of the world when he killed Larkin. So if I have to sacrifice my sanity, and even a little piece of my soul to make him pay for it, then that's what I'm going to do."

I'm not sure if it's the matter of fact way I said it, because I honestly upset myself a little bit with the matter of fact way I'm talking about torturing and killing her, or if she's just finally given up trying to talk me out of this, which is something she's been trying to do almost nonstop since I woke her up, because for the first time in a while she doesn't respond verbally to my answer. That doesn't stop her eyes from telling one hell of a story, and based on the mixture of fear and resignation swirling in her big brown eyes I'd say she's finally starting to accept the reality of her current situation.

And while her acceptance of the situation is an inherently good thing, most of all because it should make her a little more willing to accept her death when the time comes, the most obvious advantage has come in the form of an extended period of relative quiet. I mean, this is the first time since I woke her up this morning that she's gone more than two or three minutes without pestering me with questions, singing songs from her childhood or otherwise going out of her way to make random and slightly obnoxious noises just for the hell of it.

And considering that I still need to figure out how to string her up in the middle of the stage, which I assume is the spot where I'll get the best amplification for her pained screams, this period of voluntary silence is something I desperately need to take advantage of. Because as soon as she overcomes her shock at my matter of fact way of talking about killing her, and the very violent and graphic ways I've described what I'm planning to do to James, she's going to start in on me again.

Fortunately for the both of us, me more so than her, she seems content to let this period of peace continue and I'm in no hurry to change that. After all, the longer she stays quite the longer I get to focus on something inherently harmless and morally neutral instead of how wrong and unjust everything I've done or still plan on doing to her really is. Because no matter how hard I try to convince her, not to mention myself, that none of this is personal or that it's only happening because it's the only way I can be sure of making James pay for what he did, I can't escape the reality that I not only went out of my way to make this happen, but it's easily the single most personal thing I've done since I got down on one knee and proposed to Brennan.

I spend the next few minutes trying to figure out how to go about stringing Mazie up on stage all while trying to keep the sorrow filled gaze and look of disapproval I'm sure Brennan would have plastered on his face if he were here. And through sheer force of will, and the incredibly shaky justification that Brennan, and to a lesser extent the rest of my family, can only chastise me for my in-game actions if I win, and in order for me to win I'm going to have to go through with this plan regardless of how unsavory I may find it.

And that's exactly what I'm going to do. And now that I've got my mind firmly focused on the here and now, with a slight sliver of the future shining in the background, I'm able to come up with a plan for Mazie that I'm pretty sure might work. As long as these marble columns have the same general stability as trees and I have enough rope that to string her up properly that is….

* * *

 **Keyna Rane-18(D6F)**

I'm starting to get the distinct impression that I'm stalking a predator instead of prey. I mean, I don't know exactly why I feel that way, and there's been absolutely zero indication that Docker's anything but my prey, but I can't shake the feeling that there's more to this situation than meets the eye. Of course, I could also be letting my preconceptions about Docker cloud my judgment, just like I did with Kerensa.

And if I've learned anything during my time in the arena, it's that preconceptions, specifically ones that lead you to underestimate your opponents, can be deadly. But with that being said, I can't help but wonder how big and adverse the effect can be if I start to overestimate my opponets instead?

Fortunately, or possibly, unfortunately, depending on how I'm viewing the matter at the moment, I don't really have a whole lot of time to dwell on the matter. Because every time I stop and attempt to think things through, or good forbid assess the situation, Docker takes off like a madman and I'm forced to run just to keep up. And when you add in how slippery all of this rain has made the roads, as if they weren't slippery enough when they were dry, and the only thing I can safely afford to do, outside of keeping a minimum of one eye firmly planted on Dockers back, is focus on planting and pushing off correctly so I don't send myself skidding across the road like a buffoon.

But I guess in the end, it really doesn't matter if Docker's stalking someone while I'm stalking him. As a matter of fact, it might actually be a bonus for me if he is. Because if that is what he's doing, and it really would go a long way towards explaining his increasingly erratic and unpredictable movements, it means that once I get to the end of this stupid little adventure I'll be rewarded with the elimination of two of my remaining five opponents instead of just one.

Not to mention that knocking off Docker and whomever it is he's tracking will not only hasten my inevitable victory, but also allow me to make up for my earlier miscues without having to go out of my way to find another tribute. Man, the more I think about the massive rewards I stand to reap if Docker is, in fact, tracking another tribute the more I start to hope that's what he's really doing.

Because as impressive as it would be for me to take down just Docker, and it would be a damn impressive sight to see, it'll be ten times as impressive when I down him and his own target at the same time. I just hope this brute, or the dumbass he's trying to chase down and kill, don't do something stupid to deprive me of my signature Hunger Games moment. Because it'll be more than a little bit embarrassing for me, not to mention the Capitol, if their newest victor doesn't have a signature moment to be proud of.

* * *

 **James Wild-18(D10M)**

I can't shake the feeling that I'm about to stumble into a very, very bad situation. And the worst part is, there's absolutely no reason for me to feel this way. I mean outside of the awful weather, and the mutt currently pulverizing the outer edge of the island, everything's been going relatively well for me for the last day or so. Not only did I manage to get off the outer island well before the mutt started laying waste to it, but I've also managed to lose Bryden in the mass of buildings while also avoiding any altercations with any of the other four remaining tributes.

Hell, when you compare my recent twenty-four hour run of luck to the god awful streak I had coming into yesterday, I should be celebrating instead of worrying about some unseen, and possibly completely imaginary, trouble. But even though I know that should be the case, I just can't shake the nagging feeling in the back of my head that something about this situation just isn't right.

And because I can't seem to shake this icky feeling in the back of my head while I'm walking around, which is due in large part to the way the rain has been beating my head like a freaking drum for the past few hours, I decide it's probably in my best interest to stop and take a little break. After all, I can't clear my head, let alone figure out why I'm feeling so uneasy if I keep doing the one thing that seems to be heightening my angst.

And now that I've got my mind set firmly on getting out of this god awful rain and taking some time to clear my head, even though the logical part of my brain knows full well more time to think and dwell on this is most likely destined to have the opposite effect, I can turn my attention towards deciding which of these soggy looking buildings I should lay low in. And after much debate and consideration, in fact, there's a good chance that I spent more time and energy on picking out a temporary hiding place then was remotely necessary, I settle on a small building with waterlogged loaves of bread bobbing in the puddles in front of its door.

Fortunately, the inside of the building is relatively clean, not to mention a little bit on the toasty side, and within a few seconds of walking through the door, I can already feel myself starting to relax. Unfortunately, this momentary reprieve from the terror of the games doesn't last, and within seconds of me unpacking my supplies and clearing myself a spot to rest I'm assaulted by a bone chilling scream that not only throttles my fear and angst back up to max but manages to sap the last vestiges of cheer and warmth from my increasingly cynical mind and body.

"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMES!"

Now at first I'm not sure what to make of the scream. Because not only is the wind howling and the rainfall damn near defining, but my mental state isn't exactly as strong as it could be. After all, I just got through trying to justify to myself that there's no reason for me to feel as uneasy and of kilter as I am only to have someone, or something, randomly scream my name out into the middle of a storm for no reason.

"PLEASE JAMES, PLEASE HELP ME!"

No, no that was definitely my name. And to make matters worse, because despite everything that's going on right now there's always a way for things to get worse, I'm almost positive that it was Mazie who's screaming my name. I mean, there's no way for me to know for sure, but it sure sounded like her. And while I wouldn't put it past the gamemakers to mimic her voice in an effort to rile me up and force me into doing something stupid, I'm not sure if I can afford not to answer this call. After all, I did make a promise to Mazie that I'd be there to help her if she ever needed it, and even though I made that promise during training I still feel like the spirit of the offer was meant to extend into the arena as well.

Then again, she did go out of her way to turn down my alliance offer while making it abundantly clear that she couldn't trust me then and probably never would. Not to mention that chasing after random screams is an absolutely terrible idea at any point it's an especially stupid thing to do with only five other tributes remaining. And even if it is Mazie, and she really is in trouble, it would probably be in my best interest to just let whatever's happening to her happen and move myself one step closer to escaping this hell hole instead of putting my life on the line to save her.

Unfortunately, I know I'm not the kind of person that can let something like that happen, and when my ears are bombarded by a third and then a fourth cry for help my already razor-thin resolve snaps completely. Within seconds I've thrown my extra supplies onto a little shelf that's been cut into the wall of the building before scooping up my sword and buckler and dashing back into the rain and starting a frantic search for my imperiled district partner.

* * *

 **Docker Henderson-18(D4M)**

At first, I was a little worried that all of these grossly ineffective and very poorly hidden traps were meant to distract me from the other, effective and well-hidden traps I was almost positive had to be hidden somewhere nearby. But the more traps I spot and go out of my way to avoid the more I start to believe that Augustus is just incredibly bad and making and hiding traps. I mean, at this point I've easily spotted and avoided a total of fifteen traps and out of those fifteen, I think a grand total of two or three of them were set up in a way that could have caused them to do more than superficial damage, maybe.

Hell about the only thing these traps have done is force me to meander in the general direction of the temple's main entrance. And while I'm pretty sure that's exactly what Augustus was hoping they'd do, I can't help but laugh at the downright awful, if not slightly amusing way he set everything up. Of course, there's also a fairly decent chance that Augustus did all of this intentionally with the goal of getting me to my expectations enough that's he's able to get an upper hand in our forthcoming showdown.

I mean, he knows that he doesn't have a snowball's chance in hell of beating me in a straight up fight, so he's got plenty of incentive to think up and employ a more unconventional and creative approach to our upcoming fight. Of course, there's also a pretty good chance, maybe even as high as fifty-fifty, that he really is just bad at making and hiding traps. This also means there's a pretty good chance, again as high as fifty-fifty, that I'm approaching this issue from the wrong perspective. After all, there's a pretty good chance that Augustus fully expects his traps to do some real damage, if not outright kill me before I have the chance to reach him inside the temple.

It's only when I take a mental step back and start looking at things from this shockingly probable perspective that I'm able to come up with the single most bizarre and nutty plan of my life. What's more, it's a plan that will only work if Augustus really did think that I would be oblivious enough to stumble into a significant number of his poorly constructed and atrociously hidden traps. After all, that's the only way he'd be stupid enough to expose himself let alone move in for the 'easy kill' when I drag my bruised and bleeding body into the temple. Of course, all of that working out hinges on my ability to find a way to safely trip these traps, while also find the right tool and spots to slash on my arms, legs, face and chest to produce an excess of blood without doing any serious or long-lasting harm.

Of course, there's still a chance, albeit a slight one, that I'll spend this time tripping traps and carving myself up like a piece of meat and it'll all be for nothing. Because at this point I'm still not sure if I'm dealing with the sneaky manipulator that torched our supplies sand led me on a wild goose chase across the arena only to end up back at the temple or if that Augustus was a one-off hit while the real one is the outwardly strong but mentally weak puissant that I had to be dragged through every training station outside of the archery one. And while I'm almost positive that the latter Augustus is the real one, there's no way for me to be absolutely sure of that, or anything else for that matter.

Fortunately for me, and to a larger extent my own sanity, I don't have the time or the patience to stand here and let a thousand different scenarios play out in my head. And since I'm too close to the end to stand here and second guess myself I'm going to have to roll the dice and hope my initial read proves correct and that Augustus takes the bait. Because if he doesn't all I'm out is a little time and a few drops of blood, but if he does I'll be able to collect the single bloodiest and most violent kill in Hunger Games history. I just hope the gamemakers have enough cameras up that they're able to catch the look on his face, not to mention the fear in his eyes when he finally realizes that his shit traps failed and that I'm about to kill him. Because after all the shit he's put me through I'm going to want to relive that moment over and over and over again….

* * *

 **A/N: You wanted cliffhangers and I delivered! As requested I've upped the ante by delivering not one, not three, but two cliffhangers!**

 **I'm just kidding, but in all seriousness I'm sure everyone can see that we've finally reached the climax of the story and we're just a few short chapters, three to be exact, from crowning our champion at long last :) So I hope everyone has and still is enjoying the ride because we're in for a wild and crazy finish :D**


	37. Righting Past Wrongs(Day 5 Part 2)

**Joyce Davidson (District 4 Mentor)**

I'm willing to bet that my face is probably twisted in a mask of curiosity and confusion right now. What's more, I'm also willing to bet that it looks eerily similar to the one plastered on Keyna's face. After all, it's not every day that a tribute finds a way to catch his or her mentor completely off guard with their actions, but Docker seems to have mastered that are. I mean, this is the third time he's done something that has legitimately surprised and confused me, and I'm sure it won't be the last.

After all, Docker has gone out of his way to make it all but impossible to get a read on him personally or what he's thinking at a given moment. And this isn't exactly the first time I've had to stop and wonder whether or not he's legitimately snapped or just playing a part. And even though I know he's smart enough to think up and implement plans like this on the fly, his unpredictable nature and personality make it next to impossible for me, or anyone else for that matter, to adequately discern between a legitimate mental break and an act.

And while that unpredictability made it incredibly easy to sell him as a genuine threat from day one, it's also made it hard to sell him as mentally and emotionally stable enough to win. Especially once the game's transition from the purely physical spectacle that always seems to profligate the early stages, into the more mind-bending cerebral showdown that seems to dominate the latter stages. After all, it's imperative that a tribute is able to keep a level head at all times, and Docker has consistently forced me to second guess my belief that he's both willing and able to do so.

I spend the next few minutes watching with morbid fascination as Docker carefully slashes and gashes his arms and legs before casually tearing a hole in the left side of his wetsuit and jamming a small piece of sharpened rock into his exposed flesh. And while I try anything and everything I can think of to keep watching, the second the first drops of blood start oozing through his fingers my resolve shatters and it's all I can to not to hurl as I jump out of my seat and dash into the kitchen. In fact, my departure is so unexpected and sudden; I have to wave off an avox attendant that followed me into the kitchen to make sure I was alright.

Once I finally collect myself, and get my stomach to stop churning at the mere thought of what Docker might be planning to do next, I quickly pour myself a drink and head back into the sitting room just as Allure returns from her interview with the Master of Ceremonies. She offers me a warm smile before quickly disappearing into the kitchen herself before returning with a drink of her own and a look of total exhaustion on her face.

"So, I take it this is how it looks when a mentor is forced to spend her entire top six mentor interview defending the mental stability of her tribute."

"It is, and after the way, Lanteia eviscerated me in front of the whole country I definitely regret letting you weasel your way out of it."

"Is all of this really playing that bad with the audience?"

"Oh the general public is eating it up, but Lanteia wasn't nearly as impressed with what he's doing, or my very general explanations of why he's doing it as they were.

"Not to mention Julia and Claudius are selling Dockers' mental breakdown' to the sponsors and they're selling it hard. I managed to catch the tail end of their 'Augustus is the last hope for a career to reach the panicle in this year's games' as I was walking out of my interview."

"What about Zefram, Johanna, and Wren? Did you catch any of their interviews?"

"Zefram was just starting his interview when I left the room and Lanteia decided to have Johanna and Wren go on together after he was done."

"I assume she's trying to stoke the flames of conflict between Wren and Johanna while Bryden continues to torment poor little Mazie."

"That's my guess, but it's hard to say for sure with Lanteia. She's not nearly as transparent and easy to work with as Caesar was."

"I never had the pleasure of working with Caesar, so I'll have to take your word for it. Old lady"

I know I shouldn't be so eager to poke fun at Allure, especially when you consider her Hunger games were Caesars penultimate games and mine were Lanteias' very first, but it's hard for me to pass up a chance to make a joke at my girlfriend's expense. And sure enough, she takes my playful rib about her age in stride and answers it by doing the most grown up thing she can think of, sticking her tongue out at me and making a stupid face.

And despite my best efforts, I'm not able to stop myself from laughing like a fool at the sheer lunacy of the face she makes. So I laugh, and then she laughs, and before long the two of us are laughing so hard we're crying and for the first time in my life I genuinely feel like to be a normal person laughing with my girlfriend instead of a former Hunger Games victor and current mentor.

Unfortunately, that moment is gone almost as quickly as it arrives and within a few seconds I'm forced to come back to reality and turn my attention back to the arena live feed where Docker is still slicing himself up.

"How long has he been doing this?"

"He's been working on his chest and stomach for at least the last five or six minutes, but overall he's been hard at work since a few minutes after you left for the interview."

"Do you think he's finally lost it, or is this all part of some overarching plan that we just can't see?"

"I'd like to think he's got the big picture in mind, but with Docker, it's hard to say for sure."

"Well, I guess we're about to find out. Because it looks like he's done decorating and is about to claw his way into the mouth of Augustus's trap."

I quickly turn my attention back to the screen and sure enough, Docker has tossed his makeshift tools aside and thrown himself down in a small puddle of water a few feet to the right of the temple's main entrance. A few seconds later with his 'mutilated' left hand wrapped securely around his anchor he uses his right arm to drag himself out of the puddle and into the relatively dry and warm temple.

And since Docker has finally decided to get the ball rolling on the end phase of things there's nothing left for me to do but wait. Wait to see if he actually had a plan or just went crazy, wait to see if he'll be the first tribute I'm able to successfully mentor to victory or if he'll just be the latest name to join my growing list of failures. All I can do now is wait, and hope…..

* * *

 **Docker Henderson-18(D4M)**

I'm starting to regret going as deep on my left arm as I did. I mean, it's not nearly deep enough that I can't actually use it if I have to, but I can't let Augustus know that until I get him close enough to kill. And since I'm almost positive that he's seen me dragging it along like a useless slab of meat that just happens to be attached to my body, using it now would just give him a heads up that I'm not nearly as injured as I'm pretending to be. But that's not going to stop me from lamenting my decision to present one of my arms as useless, especially not before taking the length I had to crawl to get into the temple into account.

Fortunately, crossing from the rain-slickened cobblestone onto the smooth and highly polished marble of the temple floor makes crawling significantly easier and even though the strength it takes to pull my massive body across the floor is exhausting, it's not nearly as bad as it could be. And before I know it I'm dragging my sweat and rain covered body into the main hall of the temple and letting out a faux scream of pain.

"Augustus you little shit! Did you really think your traps would be enough to kill someone like me?!"

My initial taunting question goes unanswered, but I fully expected it too. After all, I never thought Augustus would be dense enough to jump at the first opportunity to finish me off, especially without any real assurances that I wasn't faking my injuries. And if he wants a show, then I'll give him a show he'll never forget. At least until I beat the ever-loving hell out of him that is.

I let out a series of painful sounding grunts and groans while flailing my right arm around semi-hysterically as I attempt to drag myself a few more feet into the main hall. Hell, I even manage to illicit a small yelp from myself, a feat made all the more impressive by the simple fact that I haven't let such a cute and childlike sound escape my throat in the better part of a decade. But even that's not enough to convince Augustus to talk let alone accept my injuries as genuine and come out of his hiding place.

Well, if I can't moan and groan my way into getting him to come out to play, I'll just have to attack the one thing I know for a fact he truly cherishes, his pride and reputation.

"Come on Augustus, have the decency to fight me like a man instead of just sitting back and waiting for me to bleed out.

"I mean, you are a man. Aren't you?"

Still nothing…..

"I'm starting to think all those stories you told us about how amazing and talented you were back in the academy in Two were just that, stories.

"After all, what kind of person that's 'trained in a hindered different ways to kill a person' is cowardly enough to hide like a bitch while his opponent bleeds out?"

Oh for the love of, what the hell do I have to do?

"Then again, you always were the weakest career in the group. You were constantly afraid of confrontation, you backed down from any and every challenge anyone tossed your way, and you never had the balls to stand up and make us take your opinion into consideration.

"Maybe I shouldn't be surprised that you're willing to sit back and let a trap do the work you're too weak and, chicken shit to do yourself."

"You want to run that by me again Docker? Because from where I'm standing, it looks like you're the one that's too weak to finish what he's trying to start."

Got him…..

"At least I'm willing to stand and fight Augustus, which is a hell of a lot more than a little bitch like you would ever even consider."

"Call me a bitch again Docker, I dare you…."

"I didn't just call you a bitch; I called you a little bitch. And we both know that's exactly what you are Augustus. A little, chicken shit, bitc…."

I never get the chance to finish my taunt, because no sooner have I started to deliver what would have been the most scathing and expletive-filled taunt in the history of the Hunger Games an arrow comes streaking out of the darkness to my left and gashes my already thoroughly cut up left arm before burying itself in one of the few places on the left side of my body I didn't cut up or scratch. And while the pain is quick and searing, all it manages to do is piss me off.

And unfortunately for Augustus, this is the absolute worst thing he could have possibly done. Because not only did it give me a pretty good idea of where he's hiding, relatively speaking of course, but it also managed to push me over the edge and into a much more violent and confrontational mood. Because at first I fully intended to simply beat the ever-loving crap out of him before killing him quickly and cleanly. But now, after having the audacity to take a pot shot at a 'wounded' opponent, I'm not just going to kill him, but I'm going to make him wish he'd never been born.

And with that very, motivational thought swimming around in my increasingly blood lust filled head I spring up off my chest and charge towards his darkened hiding place with an almost primal scream. My injuries, both real and imaginary no longer a concern and my anchor raised high above my head even as blood seeps out of the cuts and scrapes covering my 'mangled' left arm.

* * *

 **Augustus Rowkin-15(D2M)**

A small part of me knew the extent of Dockers' injuries was just a little too good to be true. After all, the vast majority of his injuries were clustered on his upper body while the lion share of the traps I set had been designed to attack his legs and lower abdomen. But that didn't stop me from hoping that he really was hurt and hurt badly. Unfortunately, that childish line of thinking almost got me killed as it made me just a tiny bit complacent which allowed Docker to get the drop on me and catch me flat-footed when he sprang up off the ground and charged in my general direction.

Fortunately, I don't stay flat footed for long, and by the time Docker finally stumbles across my original hiding spot I've already relocated to a safer position and started to line up my second shot. And by the time he finally realizes that I've moved I've already let my second shot fly and pulled another arrow out of my rapidly dwindling quiver.

My second shot lodges snuggly in the middle of the mangled and bloody mess that is his left arm and I'm rewarded with a pain filled bellow as his arm goes limp and his anchor slips from his grasp and clangs loudly to the floor below. And despite the feeling of triumph welling up in my chest, I don't let this opportunity slip through my fingers, instead, I let lose my third shot before quickly drawing and firing another, then another, and another. And before long Docker looks more like a pincushion than a person, but he refuses to go down.

"Just die already Docker!"

I step out of my shadowed hiding place and fire another shot, and even though this one slams into the middle of his chest all it seems to have done is piss him of more than he already was. And in what I can only assume is an act of pure desperation he reaches down and scoops up his anchor with his right hand before lowering his head and charging me with a look of unhinged rage burning in his eyes. And it's only once he's started towards me that I realize that I'm down to my last arrow, and by the time I get it out, set it in place and draw the bow back for a shot he's already on top of me.

In a panic I let my shot fly but it zips over his shoulder and sails harmlessly down the hall and out of sight just seconds before he swings his limp and useless left arm around like a whip and slaps me across the face. The force of his attack sends me flying through the air a few feet before I crash to the ground in a heap as my bow skids across the floor and comes to a stop a few feet to my left. Unfortunately, I don't get the chance to react, because within two or three seconds of my landing Docker is on top of me.

He quickly drops down on top of me, placing his knees on either side of my torso and pinning my arms to the ground before bringing his right arm back and letting his clenched fist crash into the bridge of my nose like a hammer onto an anvil. The force of his blow shatters my nose and within seconds of his initial strike connecting my lips, chin and cheeks are covered in a thick layer of hot sticky blood as he continues to rain down blow after blow on my already shattered face.

The pain I'm feeling is the most intense and awful of my young life and with each successive blow my field of view dims a little bit more and my will to live gets a little bit weaker. But then, just as I feel myself slipping away the blows stop falling, and through a red haze I look up and watch as Docker teeters and sways for a few seconds before a river of blood starts trickling out of his mouth before dropping down and mixing with the blood already covering my face. Then, out of nowhere, the tip of one of my arrow pops through the middle of Dockers' neck before quickly disappearing and being replaced by a small geyser of blood.

A few seconds later he finally keels over and falls directly on top of me, driving the last vestiges of air out of my lungs and snapping more than a few ribs. A few seconds later I'm treated to the thunderous crash of a cannon, which miraculously finds a way to cut through the pounding in my head, as I and the rest of the world are informed of Dockers very sudden and extremely unexpected death….

~BOOM~

* * *

 **Keyna Rane-18(D6F)**

It's too bad Docker killed Augustus before I had the chance to thank him for missing his last shot. Because I'm not sure I'd have been able to take Docker down without the assistance of his misfired arrow. But lucky for me, and for everyone in the Capitol that would prefer a refined and cultured victor instead of a snarling brute or a childish buffoon, he did. And while I probably could have gotten up here earlier and saved him from the rather savage-looking beating Docker was giving him, and collected a second kill while I was at it, I decided it would be much more fun to watch. Especially after you take into account the number of ass kickings I've been on the wrong side of during the last few days.

So that's what I did, and it was beyond enjoyable to watch someone else get the ever loving shit beat out of them by another person while I watched. But I didn't just watch, I also bided my time and waited for the opening I needed to swoop in and kill Docker, thus completing my road to redemption I started traveling after I let Kerensa and Cassia slip through my fingers earlier in the games. And while I'm more than a little disappointed that I only got to kill one career instead of two, I'm pretty sure the fact that I was the one that killed Docker should be more than enough to soothe my bruised ego.

I'm just about to head off and start sifting through whatever's left in the cornucopia when out of the corner of my eye, I catch the faintest signs of movement from the dog pile of dead bodies that is Docker and Augustus. And while I'd like to believe that it's just my imagination, or my mind playing a cruel trick on me, I know for a fact I can't afford to be that naive. After all, once you take my previous track record with careers into consideration, especially the part where I had two of them dead to rights and let them slip away, it's probably not the worst idea in the world for me to make sure that Docker and Augustus are actually dead.

So I slowly approach them, the blood covered arrow I used to kill Docker clutched tightly in my hand as I rear back slightly and deliver a surprisingly hard and forceful kick to Dockers right side. Fortunately for me, the only negative result from that particular action is that my foot hurts so I quickly move up a little bit so I can get a clear shot at Augustus's side as well. And once I find a big enough opening to deliver my kick, which is harder than it should be because of how Docker's lifeless corpse is draped over his entire upper body, I rear back and deliver another solid kick.

But this time something happens and a pain filled groan escapes from Augustus that not only manages to scares the crap out of me, but also causes me to flail my arms in fright and send my blood soaked arrow sailing off into a darkened corner. Unfortunately for Augustus, that's as far as my brain lets my flight instinct go before rousing my fight instinct and giving it control of the situation. And as soon as my fight instincts take over everything starts moving in slow motion. It's almost like I can hear my brain telling my heart to calm down even as adrenalin starts coursing through my veins in a largely unnecessary attempt to pump me up for the kill I'm about to collect.

And as soon as my brain regains control of my heart it starts giving orders to the subconscious parts of my body that the rest of me is powerless to override, not that I'd want to but still. And in the next few seconds, I use my foot to roll Dockers very dead and motionless body off of Augustus before looking down into his bloodied and broken face. And while I know that the eyes that are looking back up at me would give anything to be in my position, I can't help but feel the slightest pang of guilt as I use the toe of my shoe to lift his chin up before placing my heel in the middle of his throat.

I spend the next few seconds memorizing his face, a rather morbid little tradition I picked up as I was working my way up the gang hierarchy back in six, before rearing back and stomping down on it with as much force and fury as I can muster. I'm rewarded almost immediately as the sickening sound of bones cracking fills the air as Augustus starts to twitch and spasm uncontrollably even as I continue grinding my heel into his throat. Then, almost as quickly as it all started, it stops and I'm left to wonder if I'm going to have to go out and hunt my next victim, or possibly victims, or if the mutt currently laying waste to the outer parts of the arena will be driving them to me…?

~BOOM~

* * *

 **A/N: And Keyna is the winner of our first tri-sided showdown and I'm curious as to what everyone thinks of her stunning victory? And I"m also curious as to who you think will come out on top of our other showdown and, more importantly, who everyone thinks will end up seizing the victors crown?**

 **Death Order/Cause/Place**

24-D5M- Barrett Martinez- Decapitated by D2F- Cassia Maximus

23-D8F- Twyla Monroe- Face grinded off on a pedestal by D4M- Docker Henderson

22-D9M- Hudson Levanten- Neck snapped by D4M- Docker Henderson

21-D12M- Frazier Von Haren- Skull split open by D7M- Bryden Maier

20-D5F- Tesla Brite- Speared while trying to escape by D4F- Deverin Aldous

19-D11F- Tepary Plantae- Throat slit by D2F- Cassia Maximus

18-D3M- William "Will" Java III- Chest caved in by D4M- Docker Henderson

17-D4F- Deverin Aldous- Stabbed in the forehead by D2F- Cassia Maximus

16-D9F- Briar Sycamore- Shot in the back of the head by D2M-Augustus Rowkin

15-D8M- Inigo Cambric- Shot in the chest by D2M-Augustus Rowkin

14-D12F- Ruby Magnus- Strangled by D1M- Claro Alabaster

13-D2F- Cassia Decima Maximus- Mercy killing by D1F- Kerensa Oddette

12-D7F- Larkin Lindell- Stabbed in the skull by D10M- James Wild

11-D1M- Claro Alabaster- Beaten and strangled by D4M- Docker Henderson

10-D1F- Kerensa Oddette- Decapitated by D4M- Docker Henderson

09-D3F- Paxx Carthage- Suicide

08-D11M- Javon Lykes- Killed by Ceto mutts

07-D6M- Perriwood "Perry" Coltrove- Eaten by the Sea Dragon Mutt

06-D4M- Docker Henderson- Stabbed in the throat by D6F- Keyna Rane

05-D2M- Augustus Rowkin- Had his neck stomped on by D6F- Keyna Rane

 **Kill Total**

2- Mutts

2- Keyna

1- James

1- Bryden

* * *

3- Cassia

5- Docker

2- Augustus

1-Deverin

1- Kerensa

1- Claro

1- Paxx


	38. The Dogs of War(Day 5 Part 3)

**Johanna Mason (District 7 Mentor)**

I'm starting to regret not agreeing to do a joint interview with Wren. I mean, insisting on being interviewed separately seemed like a good idea at the time, of course, that was before Bryden started chopping Mazie's fingers and toes off in order to make her scream louder and more believably. And as soon as he started doing that, well everything went straight to shit and the once slightly playful and jovial nature of my conversation with Lanteia became increasingly angry and dark. And while I've never been one to shy away from a good argument, or sticking to my opinion despite it being a highly controversial or unpopular one for a victor to hold, I kind of wish I had Wren up here with me to take some of the bite out of these increasingly inflammatory questions.

"Now Johanna, you employed a very unique and, unorthodox strategy to survive your games. And in the years since many of the tributes you've mentored and dozens from other districts have tried to emulate your strategy and met with varying degrees of success, but no one has ever delved so deep into the taboo zone as Bryden has this year."

"Is there supposed to be a question somewhere in there Lanteia? Or did you just feel like stating the obvious under the guise of recapping ancient history?"

"It was more of a precursor to a question than anything else."

"Well, regardless of what you meant it to be, it's a damn lie."

"What do you mean it's a lie?"

"In the last five years we've had a tribute perform fairly advanced and delicate surgery on another's vocal cords with self-fashioned medical instruments and a hunting knife; another who prostituted herself out to her ally for the first five days before stabbing him in the groin; another that skinned one of her opponents alive and made her watch as she did so; and a tribute that committed rape as well as attempted rape."

"So you're saying what Bryden is doing is ok because it's not as bad as what other tributes have done in the last few years?"

"That's not what I said Lanteia, so don't try to put words in my mouth. Now what I did say is that Bryden isn't the first tribute to cross the 'taboo' line you mentioned."

"But he is the most recent tribute to do so."

"And that may be true, but that's not the context you were setting up with your precursor statement. So in the specific context that Bryden is the first tribute to cross the line and cross it this brazenly and openly, your statement was a lie."

"Ok, forget the backdrop and answer me this Ms. Mason.

"In the past, you've been known to be an adamant supporter of the 'win at all costs' approach to the games, but your tribute Bryden seems to have crossed lines that you've previously indicated should never be crossed. So with that in mind, do you support him torturing and mutilating Mazie in an effort to force James to come to him for a one-on-one showdown?"

"Would it shock you to hear me say I don't?"

"I wouldn't say shock, but it would definitely be a little surprising to hear someone with your track record say she doesn't support the path to victory her tribute has chosen."

"Well then get ready to be surprised, because I can't defend what Bryden is doing to Mazie. I understand his motivations for doing so, particularly his desire to get revenge on James for killing Larkin, but I can't condone wanton mutilation and torture as a valid method of getting said payback."

"Is that your way of saying your tribute has abandoned sense and that you won't be supporting him even if he does win his showdown with James?"

"No Lanteia, because my personal feelings about what Bryden has done, not to mention what he might still do, are completely and totally irrelevant. It's my job to do anything and everything I can to bring him home alive, and as long as he's still alive that's exactly what I'm going to do."

"And there you have it Panem, straight from the mouth of the master manipulator herself. Thank you again for sitting down with me Johanna and taking the time to answer my questions. Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor."

"It was a pleasure as always Lanteia, and I look forward to talking to you again after Bryden wins this year's games."

She doesn't respond to my statement, and I honestly didn't expect her too. After all, it would be nothing short of catastrophic if someone who went to the extremes Bryden has wound up winning the games. And while it's a little late for the gamemakers to get involved in any sort of direct and overly impactful manner, it wouldn't surprise me in the slightest if they tipped the scales in Keyna's favor if she and Bryden do end up meeting in the final showdown.

Of course, that would require him to survive his upcoming encounter with James, and I'm not nearly as confident about his chances of doing so as I was a few hours ago. Because James has gone out of his way to protect Mazie, in both training and in the arena, and once he sees the hell Bryden has been putting her through, all bets are off. And in the end, I guess that's all the Capitol audience and the gamemakers really care about. I just wish I didn't have to watch as a genuinely good person in Bryden turns into the kind of monster who's willing to put an innocent little girl through hell to give a bloodthirsty audience their money's worth.

* * *

 **Bryden Maier-18(D7M)**

I think it's safe to say that I got just a little bit carried away earlier when I was trying to find a way to convince Mazie to scream. I mean, I didn't actually intend to chop her pinky completely off, but I was hoping the threat of me doing so would be enough to convince her to scream loud enough that the echo might actually escape the freaking theater.

Unfortunately, she called my bluff and I was forced to take drastic action to make sure that all of my hard work and planning wasn't wasted because she was too stubborn to play along. So, in what could only be described as an act of pure desperation, I chopped it off. And the second my hatchet finished cleaving through the bone and bounced off the rounded corner of the marble statue below I was richly rewarded with an ear-splitting, stomach churning screech that could have woken the dead.

Unfortunately for Mazie, her post finger removing scream was so good I knew replicating it would be the easiest way to quickly draw James into my trap, but the only way I could be sure of replicating the volume and substance of the scream was to continue cutting off her fingers and toes. So that's what I did. I followed up the left-hand pinky with the left pinky toe and the left pinky toe with her exceptionally tiny looking left fourth toe.

Unfortunately, the initial burning pain and mental shock of losing a finger or toe can only last for so long, and with each digit I'm forced to remove my window closes a little more as the overwhelming mental and physical anguish, combined with the slow but steady loss of blood, threatens to overwhelm my bait. Hell at the rate I'm currently going, combined with Mazie's already groggy and sleep deprived state, I probably have a maximum of four removals left at best before Mazie passes out. But at this point, I'm not sure that would necessarily be a bad thing.

I mean it would obviously be a damn shame for her to pass out before James gets here, if only because it would deprive the two of them of having one last heartfelt reunion before they died. But in the grand scheme of things that's a relatively minor and unimportant facet of my overarching revenge scheme, and one that doesn't necessarily have to be played out. After all, she's already served her purpose, at least for the most part, and since I'm planning on killing her as soon as James shows up anyway, and it's not like she has to be awake or even remotely coherent for me to do that. And honestly, as long as her screams were sufficiently loud and stomach churning enough to draw James into my trap, I really don't give a shit what else happens to Mazie.

But it's not like I'm going to tell her that. I mean, I'm almost positive she already knows that I could care less what happens to her, but she keeps playing along with and acquiescing to my requests because she still thinks James can beat me and save her. And even though she knows there's not going to be all that much left of her for James to save, she's just dense and stubborn enough to keep believing that there's a way for her to get out of this mess alive. And since she's only got an hour or so left to live, at the very most, I don't see a reason not to let her keep clinging to that childish fantasy.

Even if it is more hope that James had the courtesy to give Larkin before he murdered her….

"So Mazie, I've been doing a lot of work on the left side of your body, and I feel a little bad about that. After all, the right side of your body is just as guilty and evil as the left, but I've only take the one appendage from that side while I've taken three from the left."

"Maybe you should do everyone a favor and cut your own head off."

I should have expected that little tidbit of biting sarcasm from her, especially since sarcasm is the only thing I've been able to get out of her besides screams since I caught her. But for some reason, her little outburst angered me, and in a moment of semi-blind rage, I pull Larkin's blood-stained hatchet out of my belt and bring it crashing down quickly and violently in the vicinity of her previously. Unfortunately for her, I'm a little too angry to focus properly and my strike lands well short of its intended mark and I end up severing the tips of her right index, middle and ring fingers just below the ring finger's first knuckle.

Fortunately for Mazie, it looks like those three fingertips are the last things she has to lose for me to get what I want. Because no sooner have I torn my hatchet out of the small indent it made in the statue below then I'm treated to the ire invoking face of the one and only person I've ever genuinely hated in my entire life, James.

"Well look who finally decided to show up. I hope you don't mind, but Mazie and I decided to start the, festivities without you, James."

"Oh my god, Bryden, what have you done?"

"I didn't do anything to Mazie that you didn't do to Larkin first. And nothing I've done to Mazie, not a single fucking thing, comes close to the agonizing hell you put Larkin through before you killed her."

"I can't believe you would do this Bryden….Mazie didn't have a damn thing to do with what happened to Larkin."

"But you did, and since you didn't have the balls to stand and fight me like a man, I was forced to look for an alternative way to make you do so."

"Well I'm here now, and I'm not running away. So let Mazie go, and the two of us can finish this like men."

I take a couple of seconds to consider his offer, and after a small hesitation, I offer him a slight nod before using my hatchet to cut the ropes binding Mazie to the statue and send her crashing to the floor in a heap. For a moment I expect James to rush down to help her, but he's not dumb enough to expose himself like that so I'm forced to pull Mazie back to her feet and lean her against the statue myself before finally turning my attention back to a very impatient and worried looking James.

"You should have thought about Mazie's safety before you decided to kill Larkin."

I let my statement hang in the air for a fraction of a second before rearing back and slamming my hatchet into the center of Mazie's chest with as much force as I can muster. The next few seconds blow by in a blur and in the blink of an eye a cannon rigs out as Mazie finally goes limp and crashes to the floor like a tree that's had its connection to its trunk severed. And while all of this is happening on stage James is busy mounting and leaping over the small retaining wall that separates the back row of bench seats from the city proper all without ever taking his eyes of Mazie's body.

A few seconds later he's standing on the other side of the stage, staring me down with rage-filled and massively blood-shot eyes. And for a second he just stands there, his eyes darting between my face and Mazie's as a steady stream of tears pour out of his eyes and down his face in a sickening delicious sight of pure agony. Then, out of nowhere, he rears back and hurls his wooden buckler at me like some sort of discus. And while I'm able to get out-of-the-way in time, I'm also left off balanced and exposed as he crashes into my like an enraged animal and sends me sailing through the air and crashing into the base of the statue I'd used to string up Mazie.

The next thing I know he's ripping his sword out of its sheath and bearing down on me with a look of unchecked rage in his normally calm eyes. And it's all I can do to grab my ax and bring it up to block his strike before sweeping his legs out from under him and scurrying back to my feet a half a second or so before he gets back to his. And once both of us are back on our feet, all hell finally breaks loose….

* * *

 **James Wild-18(D10M)**

At first, all I can think about is making Bryden pay for killing Mazie, and while my rage and fury was an asset in the beginning of the fight the longer it drags on the more of a detriment it becomes. Because even though my rage is what's fueling the ferocity of my strikes and the speed and consistency with which I deliver them, it's also causing me to exaggerate my motions and leave myself open to a wide variety of counter attacks that I could otherwise have avoided.

Unfortunately, it takes me significantly longer to realize this than I'd care to admit and it's only after I've been on the receiving end of half a dozen elbows and backhands, and thankfully no ax strikes, that I'm finally able to bring myself under control. And once I've got control over my more basic and animalistic desires, like tearing Bryden's throat out or disemboweling him, I'm able to adopt a more conservative and controlled fighting style that plays to my strengths, and the advantages afford to me by my short sword, instead of Bryden's.

Unfortunately, one of the things I was hoping to count as one of my strengths in this fight, my physical strength, is at best a wash when it comes to Bryden as he's just as strong, if not stronger, as I am. And that means I'll have to hope my conditioning is better than his and that I can draw out the fight long enough that I'm able to tire him out enough that he makes a mistake.

So that's what I try to do and before long the two of us have settled into a quasi-rhythm of sorts where I lunge in and try to break through his guard, only for him to parry, block or somehow magically avoid my every strike before I'm pushed back and forced to retreat out of the much longer reach afforded to him by his ax.

"A fair fight with someone your own size is a lot harder than brutalizing a defenseless little girl, isn't it James."

"First off Larkin attacked me, after I was blinded by a mutt I might add."

"You lying piece of shit, Larkin didn't have a confrontational bone in her body and I refuse to b believe that she attacked you in anything but self-defense."

"Is that what you told yourself to justify what you were doing to Mazie?"

"What happened to Mazie only happened because you were too much of a coward to stay and fight me after you murdered Larkin."

"Even if I did murder Larkin, nothing about my fight with her comes close to justifying what you did to Mazie. Killing an opponent in the arena, which is what I did to Larkin, is one thing, but there's nothing noble or honorable about chopping off someone's fingers and toes to make them scream. Hell, there's nothing about that course of action that's even remotely necessary."

I can tell what I said is having an impact on him, even if it is just a small one. When we started that little exchange, which I'm almost positive was his attempt to both rest and recover while also hoping to goad me into making a mistake, his eyes and face were a mask of unrelenting fury and rage. But by the time we finished said exchange his entire demeanor had changed, if not considerably softened, in a very noticeable and visible way.

And it's in that brief monument, when his brain is busy trying to assimilate and digest everything that was said that I'm finally able to make a move. I lung in and fake right before darting left and delivering a low but significantly vicious slash across the meaty portion of his right calf. And even though I pay for my little victory with a surprisingly powerful glancing blow from Bryden's flailing fist, it's a trade I'd make a hundred times over. Especially since it only takes me a few seconds to shake off the cobwebs his punch stirred up while my slash has left him visibly slowed, and significantly less maneuverable, than he was a few seconds earlier.

Unfortunately, I'm not afforded the chance to capitalize on the opening my lucky break has given me. Because no sooner have I started to look for an opportunity to hit him again then a deafening roar rings out from every corner of the arena seconds before a tail covered in bluish-green scales shears through the marble columns supporting the roof of the theater and sending debris cascading down from the sky.

The next few seconds are some of the most chaotic of my life as I'm forced to scamper for my life while trying to avoid the life ending chunks of marble falling out of the sky, stay as far away from Bryden as I possibly can, and avoid the random thrashing of the mutt that's currently laying waste to the entire left side of the theater. And for a little while, I'm not doing all that bad, until I stop watching where I'm putting my feet and I slip on a moderately sized chunk of marble. And even though I know I'm going to fall as soon as my foot slips, I'm unprepared enough that the force of me slamming into the ground is enough to cause me to let go of my sword.

And while I'm able to get back on my feet rather quickly I don't have the chance to recover my weapon. Because a few seconds later my sword is buried by yet another barrage of debris before being pulverized by the thrashing tale of the mutt. And even though I'm still alive, at least I think I am, I'm now disoriented, weaponless and damn near defenseless. So it only makes sense that Bryden would pick this exact moment to slam a jagged piece of marble into the back of my head.

The sudden and unexpected nature of the strike catches me completely unprepared and sends me crumbling to the ground in a heap. And by the time I come too, Bryden is on top of me and it's all I can do to cover my face with my arms to stop him from beating it in with his chunk of marble. Unfortunately, that's not nearly enough to stop him from attacking and after a few seconds of my arms are broken, battered and covered in blood.

It's only then, in an act of utter desperation that I dig down deep inside and bring my knee crashing into the middle of his back, shifting his weight and giving me enough wiggle room to grab his groin and twist. And a few seconds later he goes limp as a series of incredibly pained moans and groans escape from his lips as I wiggle out from under him and scamper over to Mazie's body.

Once I get to her I wrap my least damaged hand around the handle of the hatchet that's still buried in her chest. I spend a few seconds looking down at her face, trying my best to remember her as the happy-go-lucky girl I met on the train instead of the beaten and broken corpse she is now before mouthing a silent apology for not being there to protect her like I promised I would. Once I've said my peace I tear the hatchet out of her chest and turn back to find Bryden still writhing in pain in the same spot I left him.

I walk back over to him and deliver a surprisingly vicious kick to his face before kneeling down and placing the blood-soaked edge of the hatchet on the side of his neck. A few seconds and a half-dozen chops later I'm clutching his severed head in my hand by the tips of his hair as a cannon rings out to signal his death. But I don't stand around and celebrate, because a few seconds later the mutt turns its attention to the side of the theater I'm currently standing in and I'm forced to drop Bryden's head on the ground next to his body and run for my life.

* * *

 **Tyranna Vale (President of Panem)**

"I hope you're not planning on letting that thing kill him, Celine."

"Of course not ma'am, but we do want to make it look like the mutt is actually trying."

"Make sure that's all it does. The last thing we need is to have a perfectly good ending to this year's games soiled because you couldn't keep a mutt under control."

"Your niece assure me that everything is running at optimal levels with regards to the mutt. And that includes the calculated and methodical way it's herding the tributes while sinking the city."

Celine had better hope that my niece wasn't exaggerating when she said the mutt was one-hundred percent under her control. Because all it would take is one little mistake, like the mutt not hesitating long enough and crushing James with his tail instead of cutting off his ability to retreat back into the city proper, for this carefully planned and choreographed masterpiece to turn into a shit show.

Fortunately, it looks like my fears were unfounded and James managed to get across the bridge and into the safety of the temple's shadow long before Centaura's little pet finished destroying the last bridge.

"Excellent work Celine. Go ahead and give Centaura's monster a little break before you turn him loose on the wall."

"As you say, Madam President.

"And what would you have us do with Keyna and James?"

"I want you to dim the lights and let the two of them recover from their ordeal. We'll let them tear into one another like the uncouth beasts they are in the morning."

"As you wish, Madam President."

* * *

 **A/N: And then there were 2. Keyna and James, two amazing tributes, are about to duke it out for the title of victor and the only question that's left to ask is this. Who's making it out of this mess alive? :D**

 **Also, I wanted to touch on the recycled tribute issue that was brought up real quick. Now the issue wasn't so much that the tribute was recycled so much as that I wasn't told and the author of the previous story wasn't told either. Now, it was my understanding that the story had been abandoned before he was sent to me, which would have been ok as long as I had been told that he had been in an abandoned story before being sent in.**

 **So I accepted the tribute and only found out that he'd been recycled without my knowledge after I'd written him into a central story arc that I wasn't able to change, so I didn't. Instead, I let the arc play out as originally intended, which involved the recycled tributes death, and moved on from there. Going forward, I"ll redouble my efforts to make sure no recycled tributes make it in unless they meet all the guidelines I have set out for accepting them.**

 **But enough about that, let's turn our attention to the upcoming super showdown between Keyna and James, which I hope to have finished up and posted by Sunday evening/Monday morning :D**

 **After that, I'll post the prologue to the next story by about Wednesday and I'll start taking tributes then so be on the lookout and get ready for the excitement that's still to come :D**

 **Death Order/Cause/Place**

24-D5M- Barrett Martinez- Decapitated by D2F- Cassia Maximus

23-D8F- Twyla Monroe- Face grinded off on a pedestal by D4M- Docker Henderson

22-D9M- Hudson Levanten- Neck snapped by D4M- Docker Henderson

21-D12M- Frazier Von Haren- Skull split open by D7M- Bryden Maier

20-D5F- Tesla Brite- Speared while trying to escape by D4F- Deverin Aldous

19-D11F- Tepary Plantae- Throat slit by D2F- Cassia Maximus

18-D3M- William "Will" Java III- Chest caved in by D4M- Docker Henderson

17-D4F- Deverin Aldous- Stabbed in the forehead by D2F- Cassia Maximus

16-D9F- Briar Sycamore- Shot in the back of the head by D2M-Augustus Rowkin

15-D8M- Inigo Cambric- Shot in the chest by D2M-Augustus Rowkin

14-D12F- Ruby Magnus- Strangled by D1M- Claro Alabaster

13-D2F- Cassia Decima Maximus- Mercy killing by D1F- Kerensa Oddette

12-D7F- Larkin Lindell- Stabbed in the skull by D10M- James Wild

11-D1M- Claro Alabaster- Beaten and strangled by D4M- Docker Henderson

10-D1F- Kerensa Oddette- Decapitated by D4M- Docker Henderson

09-D3F- Paxx Carthage- Suicide

08-D11M- Javon Lykes- Killed by Ceto mutts

07-D6M- Perriwood "Perry" Coltrove- Eaten by the Sea Dragon Mutt

06-D4M- Docker Henderson- Stabbed in the throat by D6F- Keyna Rane

05-D2M- Augustus Rowkin- Had his neck stomped on by D6F- Keyna Rane

04-D10F- Mazie Vernon- Stabbed in the chest with a hatchet by D7M- Bryden Maier

03-D7M- Bryden Maier- Decapitated by D10M- James Wild

 **Kill Total**

2- Mutts

2- James

2- Keyna

* * *

5- Docker

3- Cassia

2- Augustus

2- Bryden

1-Deverin

1- Kerensa

1- Claro

1- Paxx


	39. Mutually Assured Destruction

**Celine Minos (Head Gamemaker)**

There's no feeling in the world as sweet as waking up and knowing you're about to crown a victor. I mean, out of all the spectacular things I get to do as Head Gamemaker, nothing quite compares to the amazing feeling I get when all the hard work and effort my team and I have put in over the last year is at long last properly rewarded. And I guess it's also kind of nice to see which tribute had the fortitude and wherewithal to overcome everything we threw at them and finally climb to the summit the mountain.

"Ok people, this is the moment we've been waiting for. Let's make sure today is every bit as memorable as everyone expects it to be.

"Centaura, go ahead and wake up Draconis. But don't have him start attacking until I give the signal."

"He'll be ready to go as soon as you need him, ma'am."

"Fantastic.

"Gregor, what are the current atmospheric and weather conditions in the arena?"

"We've kept everything relatively subdued since yesterday evening so the tributes could rest without major environmental interference."

"How did we manage to pull that off without making it look obvious?"

"We decided to rotate the eye of the storm over the center of the arena. This allowed us to keep pounding the majority of the arena while allowing our finalist a chance to rest relatively unobstructed."

"I have to hand it to Gregor, that was a genius move on his part. What's more, he decided to do it without any prompting or direction to do so on my part.

"Then I guess I should rephrase my question. What are the current weather conditions inside the eye of the storm at this point in time?"

"The temperature is fifteen degrees celsius with a moderate breeze out of the north-northeast."

"Is the rain still falling or did it stop in the eye?"

"It's more of a moderate mist than anything else at this point, but it's falling like crazy on the peripherals of the eye itself."."

"Excellent work Gregor. Go ahead and start moving the storms eye off the temple at a steady pace while Centaura moves the mutt into position to begin pulverizing the outer wall."

The next few seconds are consumed in a bevy of quick and energetic action as Gregor and Centaura quickly divvy up responsibilities amongst their individual subordinates before turning their attention towards their personal responsibilities. And while my supremely talented and effective team is busy carrying out my orders, I'm free to watch as James and Keyna are suddenly and violently roused from what I assume was a relatively restless and shallow slumber, by the sudden uptick in action. And while they're not currently looking for one another, the angst and fear that's so evident on both of their faces makes it clear that it won't take much prodding to get them to do so.

"I've got Draconis prepped and on stand by ma'am. And Gregor would like me to let you know that he'll have the eye of the storm moved completely off the interior island in just a hair under two minutes."

"Thank you Centaura, go ahead and prep Draconis to heard James in Keyna's general direction. The president wants the final battle to take place inside the temple under the watchful eyes of Poseidon."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Alright everyone, let's make some magic happen. Shall we?"

* * *

 **James Wild-18(D10M)**

I knew it was too much to hope that the weather would stay as calm and agreeable as it had been all night, but I didn't expect it to take such a nasty turn nearly as quickly as it did. I mean, in the span of fifteen seconds the wind exploded from a gentle breeze to gale force and the rain went from gentle drizzle to a torrential downpour. And to make matters worse, not that they really needed help in that regard, but when it rains it pours so I guess I should have expected this, the mutt that's been tearing the arena apart is back and currently laying waste to this islands last line of defense against the ravages of the coming storm.

But I guess I don't really have time to worry about the mutt, or anything else that's even remotely trivial for that matter. Right now, my focus needs to be on finding the other survivor, and eliminating them before that mutt has the chance to turn its attention back my way. The only problem is, and it's kind of a big one, I don't have any idea who I'm supposed to be looking for. And while it's one hundred percent my own fault that I don't know who to look for, I was too busy morning Mazie's incredibly unnecessary death, not to mention the surprisingly large and central role I played in it, to bother watching the fallen tribute last night.

So not only do I not know who I'm looking for, but I'm cold, wet, physically exhausted and emotionally drained. Add in the fact that it hurts to think about lifting my arms, much less physically doing so, and I'm not exactly in a very good place right now. The only thing I can hope for at this point is that my opponent is in similarly bad shape, or that I'm able to dig down deep enough to summon the necessary strength to survive what I'm sure will be the fight of my life.

With that in mind I scoop up the only weapon I still have, the hatchet that Bryden used to kill Mazie and that I later used to kill him, before making my way slowly but surely around the back side of the temple while looking for an entrance. After all, I'm almost positive that the gamemakers want us to have our final showdown in the same temple that hosted our first, and when you consider how much damage their mutt has done to the rest of the arena, it's the only place left standing that makes even the slightest bit of sense. But that doesn't mean I'm stupid enough to try to waltz in through the front door.

Instead, I think it'll a much better, not to mention the significantly safer idea, for me to take the roundabout approach to all of this and look for an entrance that's a little off the beaten path. And who knows, maybe my willingness to think outside the box despite being so close to the end will help me catch my final opponent off-guard. That way, I can quickly dispose of them without having to actually fight.

Unfortunately for me, or I guess it could be, fortunately, it would really depend on how you look at the situation, I now that outcome isn't very likely. After all, that outcome would be a pipe dream at best even if everything that could possibly go my way did, and even then it would still be an incredibly dangerous and highly unlikely miracle at that. But then again, I've only made it as far as I have by relying almost exclusively on dumb luck and blind optimism, and since it's worked as well as it has up to this point, I might as well stick with the horse that got me here. Plus, I don't think it's a very good idea for me to go making any drastic changes to my mental approach, not unless I absolutely have to that is.

So I'm not going to, what's more, I'm not going to spend any more time dwelling on or worrying about things I can't control. Instead, I focus myself fully on finding a way inside the temple that doesn't involve me using the front door, and within a few minutes of searching my diligence is rewarded as I'm able to enter the warmth and safety of the temple through a small window near the back left corner of the building. And when you consider the fact that I traded a guaranteed fight for a few seconds of trying to untangle myself from the thin layer of string and fishing line that hadn't realized was crisscrossing the opening, and I'd call this a bargain.

I just hope my almost unholy run of recent good luck extends through the end of my upcoming showdown. Because if it does, I have a decent shot of coming out on top when is said and done. But if my luck runs out before the gamemakers fire that final cannon, there's no telling how far sideways things might go.

* * *

 **Keyna Rane-18(D6F)**

When I first laid eyes on the scribbles and diagrams covering the inside of the cornucopia that outlined the outrageously high number of booby-traps and early warning alarms that Augustus had set up all over the temple, I thought he'd lost his mind. I mean come on, what are the chances that Docker, or anybody else that was still alive for that matter, would even consider trying to sneak into the temple through a window in the back of the building, much less actually do so? But I guess he knew something I didn't, because no sooner had I woken up and quietly relieved myself in the far corner of the room than James, at least I'm pretty sure James is the other surviving tribute, set off one of the alarms.

And thanks to the surprisingly detailed, if slightly exaggerated, map Augustus scribbled on the cornucopia walls, I know exactly where the trap in question was set. And that means I also have a rough idea of where in the temple James was when he tripped the alarm. And while I'm almost positive that he won't stay in any one place for too long, there are also only so many places he could go as the vast majority of the corridors in that part of the building end in dead-ends. At least according to Augustus's map anyway.

Unfortunately, knowing where James is and being able to kill him are two very different things, and since I'm weaponless at this particular moment, unless you count that stupid anchor Docker had before he died that is. But seeing as that thing is so heavy and unruly nothing short of divine providence could help me lift the stupid thing more than a half an inch or so off the ground, I'm basically weaponless. And that means I'll have to hope I can get the drop on and disarm James before he has the chance to kill me. Because I'm fairly confident I can take him in a hand-to-hand fight, as long as I'm able to force him to fight on my terms.

Unfortunately, I'm not given a whole lot of time to plan anything out as I spend so long studying the map, in large part because I'm looking for a good spot to ambush James, that I almost don't notice him slip into the main hall of the temple. And to make matters worse, I'm pretty sure he saw me, or at the very least my blurry outline as I dove back inside the cornucopia. And when you add in the noise I'm sure I made as I tried to claw my way over and around the mass of crates and boxes the careers set up in here to separate the mouth from the back of the cornucopia it would have been a damn miracle for him not to know where I am.

But for some reason, he takes his sweet time making a move. And while I'm sure that doing so makes sense in his head, specifically since there's no way he can know that I don't have a weapon, it's the absolute wrong thing for him to do. Because once he finally works up the courage to head over and enter the cornucopia itself, I've had enough time to formulate a semi-decent plan of attack. And fortunately for me, all I really need for him to do is come inside just far enough that he's in the drop zone.

And while the wait for him to come in far enough is the most agonizingly torturous wait of my life, I'm able to find a way not to jump the gun in the hopes that, by the time I finally do make my move there won't be time for James to escape. I just hope this little surprise of mine catches him off guard enough that I'm able to get the drop on him and finish this quickly. Because the cramped confines of the cornucopia are the last place someone like me should be trying to fight someone like James. But since I don't really have much of an option, I guess I'll have to make do with this and hope I'm able to overpower him.

So I wait, and after a few seconds I hear him take a few tentative steps inside, then nothing. And for a second I'm worried that he decided to play it safe and try to wait me out, but my fears are baseless and after what feels like an eternity of waiting I hear him start making tentative progress closer to my hiding place. So I keep waiting, and then, just when I don't think I can do it anymore, I hear the faint but unmistakable sound of James knocking gently on one of the boxes.

And as soon as I hear that, I spring my trap. Pushing with all my might I send a wall of half empty boxes and crates cascading down on his head in an effort to distract him enough that I can get inside his much longer reach and do some damage. And that's just what I'm able to do, because while he's busy trying to figure out what's going on, dodge and deflect falling boxes and find a way to stay on his feet, I'm able to get just close enough to rear back and deliver a surprisingly vicious and powerful kick to his vulnerable and unprotected groin.

The force of my kick, combined with the uncertainty and chaos created by my tipping the boxes over on his head, leaves James just a little bit disoriented and off-balance, which gives me the opening I need to grab him by the back of the head and drive my knee into the middle of his face. And while the sudden and forceful nature of my strike is enough to send him crumbling to the floor, he's still got the wherewithal to grab me by the end of my hair and pull me down with him.

The next few seconds are a blur as both of us pull out all the stops in an effort to gain the upper hand as out fight transitions to the floor of the cornucopia. And before I know what's happening we're bogged down in a bitter and ugly fight for dominance as we continue to trade punches, scratches, headbutts and bites in an effort to gain the upper hand. Fortunately for me, my quick thinking allows me to do just that once James exposes his groin area while trying to put the finishing touches on an extremely weak and unnecessarily complicated looking armbar.

And it's an attempt that he regrets almost immediately as it not only allows me to grab him by the balls, which bring his attack and anything else he might have wanted to do to a very embarrassing and abrupt end, but the way he doubles over in the aftermath allows me to get him on his back and place myself in the mount position. And as soon as I've got him looked in the mount, it's all over but the crying and I'm able to wrap both of my hands around his throat and start to squeeze the life out of his flailing body.

But for some reason, he's not willing to accept his inevitable demise and after a few seconds of flailing around like a fish out of water he's able to loosen my grip on his throat just enough to tuck his chin and bite down on and tear a chunk of flesh out of my hand like a starving dog. And even though a part of me wants to admire him for having the fortitude to keep fighting despite the odds, the majority of me is so pissed that he bit me.

And in a moment of semi-blind rage, I make a mistake that will haunt me for the rest of my life. I shift my weight ever so slightly off his right side before jamming my thumb into the bottom of his left eye and my index finger into the top and pressing in. A few seconds later my fingers are covered in blood but I'm clutching the crushed remains of James's left eye in my hand like some sort of prize. Unfortunately for me, this eye is the first and last trophy I'm ever going to have the pleasure of claiming.

Because the second I shifted my weight off of his right side he was able to slip a blood-stained hatchet out from behind his back, and by the time I finished ripping his eye out of its socket he'd been able to flip it around and get a grip. The last thing I see in life is the sight of his eye oozing between my fingers, and the faint glint of blood and steel as he brings the hatchet crashing into the side of my head….

~BOOM~

* * *

 **A/N: Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you James Wild victor of the 104th Hunger Games! Thank you to TranscendentElvenRanger for sending in our victor and to everyone that submitted a tribute to this story. I hope everyone enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, and that you're all excited about and planning on submitting to my next story as well :D**

 **And in answer to the question about eulogies that was raised in a recent review, yes I'll still be doing them in the epilogue chapter, which will be set just before the start of the victory tour. That's how I like to do them as it allows me to start exploring my newest victor's mentality about their survival, and the games as a whole, while also giving everyone a sendoff befitting the time and effort everyone that submitted but into crafting these amazing tributes.**

 **But that's a discussion for another time, for now, let's all bask in the afterglow of another story and celebrate with our newest champion James Wild :D**


	40. The More Things Change(Aftermath)

**James Wild (Victor of the 104th Hunger Games)**

"Are you absolutely sure this is the route you want to go, James? Because your doctor has assured me that with the strides they've made in cosmetic and reconstructive surgery that it would be relatively simple to make it seem as if you'd never lost your eye at ll."

"But I still wouldn't be able to see out of it, would I?"

"Well, no, at least, not the way you used too. The way your optic chiasm was sheared when Keyna tore the nerve out is irreparable, so while they can make you look normal, you'll never be able to see out of your left eye again."

"So if I'm not going to be able to use it, what's the point of going through the procedure Sparkle?"

"For starters, it would be a major appearance enhancement over letting the wound scar over and covering it with an eye patch when you're in public."

"But everyone in Panem already knows that I lost my eye Sparkle. And since everyone already knows that it's gone, what's the point in dressing it up and pretending that it's still there?"

"You're impossible. Wren, will you please try to talk some since into your tributes thick head?"

"He's not my tribute anymore Sparkle, he's my colleague. And you're not going to like hearing this, but I think he's got a point about the stupidity of trying to cover up an injury that everyone already knows about."

"So the two of you are already teaming up against your escort? That's a refreshing change of pace…."

"I'm not teaming up with him against you, but I do think this is one of those situations where the only one whose opinion should really matter is James. After all, he's the one that's going to have to live with this injury for the rest of his life, and if this is how he'd rather go about it, then I think that's what he should do."

I don't think I've seen this more, human side of Wren before. Before I was reaped she was this distant and slightly aloof victor that didn't really socialize with anyone and did her best to fly under the radar in the district, and after I was reaped everything became ten times worse. Not only was she distant and aloof, but she was a condescending perfectionist that never seemed to have a kind or reassuring thing to say to me or Mazie. But now, it's almost like she's a completely different person, and even though I'm a little, surprised by her very sudden and unexpected one-eighty, I kind of like it.

"Fine then, I'll go let your stylist know you've made a decision and see if he can throw together an eye patch that matches the suite he's picked out for tonight's interview.

"And speaking of the interview, will you please make sure he's with his stylist by no later than six thirty Wren?"

"I'll have him there. We've only got a few things to go over and it shouldn't take all that long for us to cover them."

"I'm serious Wren; if he's late to his own Victors Interview it's going to be a colossal embarrassment for all of us."

"I understand that and I guarantee that I'll deliver him to his stylists as soon as we're done here. So the sooner you get out of here and give us some privacy, the sooner he'll get down to the dressing room."

I can tell that Sparkle would much rather continue pestering Wren until we run out of time to talk about, whatever it is she wants to talk about. But for some unexplainable reason, she decides this isn't' a fight worth having, at least not right now. Instead, she offers up a slight nod, as if to say ok but she's counting on Wren to keep her word before shooting me a slightly chilly glare as she presses the button to summon the elevator. A few seconds later the doors swish open and she slips inside before being whisked away into the bowels of the Tribute Village.

But for some strange reason, Wren decides not to take advantage of our new found privacy in the way she'd told Sparkle she would. Instead, she stood there for a few seconds to make sure she wasn't coming back before gliding over to the bar and scooping up a couple of glasses and setting them on the counter.

"Do you take your drinks neat or on the rocks?"

"Are you, talking to me?"

"There's no one else in the suite besides the two of us James. So yeah I was talking to you."

"I um…..I guess it doesn't matter."

I can tell my response caught her a little off-guard, but in all honesty, I wasn't the least bit prepared to answer her question either. After all, liquor is a luxury item back in Ten, and even though my family was better off than most, it was still something we couldn't afford to have outside of very rare occasions. Not that any of that really matters, at least not to Wren, who's already poured both of us a drink, on the rocks at that, and joined me in the sitting room with a slightly amused look on her face.

"You're going to need to develop a preferred answer to that question James, especially during your upcoming Victory Tour."

"I'll do my best to do so over the next few months."

My slightly sarcastic and dry response elicits a small giggle out of Wren, which is the last thing I ever expected to hear come out of her mouth, before she takes a small drink and turns her attention to whatever it is she wanted to talk to me about.

"So you're going to be asked a shit load of, uncomfortable questions during your interview. Lanteia has a habit of trying to zero in on those kinds of topics and sink her teeth in until she gets the answer she's looking for."

"I noticed that during my last interview. And I honestly wasn't expecting anything less the second time around."

"Well, you need to. Because not only is she going to revisit your pre-game interview stuff, but she's going to ask about what happened in the arena as well, and nothing that you were involved with is going to be off limits.

"She's going to ask you about what happened between you and Mazie during your little meeting in the theater and how you think that played into what happened later. She's going to talk in depth about what happened with you and Larkin, and if you think it had any effect on how the two of you played things going forward. And then she's going to spend a huge amount of time talking about what happened with you, Mazie and Bryden in the theater.

"She's going to grill you about your feelings in the heat of the moment and in the aftermath. She's going to ask how it felt to listen to Bryden talk about how what he did was justified because of what you did to Larkin. And then she's going to ask you how it made you feel when you chopped his head off."

"Why would she focus on that crap and not on my fight with Keyna?"

"She'll touch on that at the beginning. She'll ask you to describe it from your point of view and to tell everybody what was going through your mind before, during, and after the fight. She'll give the final fight it's well-deserved moment in the sun, but she's not going to ignore the other stuff either.

"Have you thought about how you're going to answer those questions, James?"

"I….Not really, no."

"Then it's a good thing we've got plenty of scotch and a little extra time to kill. So, which of those questions do you want to start with?"

* * *

 **A/N: And that a wrap for this amazing story, almost. We still have the epilogue, which will feature the eulogies and a little checkup with our victor, but that's it. Now I should have that last chapter up by Monday or Tuesday at the latest so be on the lookout for it :D**

 **I'm also planning to post an update on Sunday for my new story, A Monument to All Your Sins, which is currently accepting tributes :D so I hope I see all of you amazing and dedicated people submitting a tribute and following along as we delve into James's first year as a mentor, and another exciting and highly bloody Hunger Games!**


	41. The More they Stay the Same(Epilogue)

**James Wild (Victor of the 104th Hunger Games)**

When I left the Capitol just a little over six months ago, I was so sure I'd be able to find a way to come to terms with everything I'd seen and done in the arena, especially if I could just get away from the Capitol and back to my comfort zone. What I didn't know at the time, and looking back this is probably something I should have realized from the get go, is that the peace and comfort I was longing for was now forever beyond my reach. And from the second I stepped off the train to the cheers and admiration of my fellow District Tenner's nothing I've done has been remotely the same as it used to be.

Hell, about the only thing I can do anymore without it being the talk of the town is stay inside, and that's about the most pointless and boring thing in the world. I mean, Wren told me being a victor was going to be tough and require me to make what she called 'lifestyle adjustments', but I never expected it to be like this. I mean, I can't even go with my sister to help her watch her flock without a small army of people following us and spooking the hell out of the sheep with all their noise. And don't even get me started on how impossible it is for me to go into town right now….

Before long I'm so wrapped up in my little pity party, that I don't hear someone knocking on my door. In fact, I'm so oblivious to what's going on around me that my sister Addie almost breaks down my door before the sound of her pounding breaks through my stupefied state and snaps me back to reality.

"What do you want Addie?"

"Wren stopped by and asked me to tell you that Sparkle and the rest of your 'entourage' should be here within the hour."

"I really wish you wouldn't call them that."

"I'm sorry, would you prefer I use the word posse? Or is there a special word for them that only victors are allowed to know and use?"

"I don't know, is there an unwritten rule that says sisters have to be the most annoying people on the face of the earth, or do you just do it for fun?"

"Little bit of both, but you already knew that. After all, the instructions manual for annoying brothers is almost identical to the one I was issued for sisters."

She offers me a sideways smirk and an amused chuckle as she slips around me and plops down in the armchair next to my little desk next to the only window in my little study. All I can do is shake my head in disbelief, mainly because doing so is the only way to obscure my own amused smile at the outcome of our little exchange. Addie is one of the few people in the District that still treats me like she did before I won the games, and for someone that's desperate to recapture even a modicum of the normalcy he once possessed, there aren't many bigger things someone can do for him.

But that doesn't stop her from being more than a little bit nosey and annoying, and considering she's currently rummaging through the notes on my desk that I'd been rereading and studying in preparation for my Victory Tour speeches, she's most definitely coming down on the annoying and nosey side if things right now.

"What are these for James?"

"What are what for?"

"Don't play cute with me smartass. These notes and things about the other tributes from your games, what are they for?"

"I was using them to help write eulogies for me to deliver to their families. I only get a few minutes to speak to each crowd, and I wanted to make sure I covered all the important things about each of them in the time allotted to me at each stop. I owe it to all of them to make sure the whole nation knows how important each of them was, not just to their families or to their district, but to all of us."

"When did my stern but playful baby brother turn into such a big softie?"

"First off you're only older than me by a couple minutes, at most. So don't try and act like you're so much older and more mature than me.

"And for you information I've always been a 'big softie'. But it took going through the shit I did in the arena, and more than a few long talks with Wren and Paige about how I'm supposed to deal with all of this, for me to realize how important it is force myself to fully express my feelings about what happened."

"I didn't mean anything by it James; I was just trying to lighten the mood a little."

Well now I feel like an ass. I should have known that Addie would be able to pick up on how I'm feeling and would automatically want to do whatever she could to make me feel better about it. But I was too wrapped up in my own bitter thoughts and memories about what I did to see that.

"I'm sorry Addie; I guess I'm still a little stressed out about this stupid Victory Tour."

"Well, if it'll make you feel better, I could take a look at the stuff you've written about the other tributes. It might be a good idea to have an outsider's perspective on it, especially if you're going to be directing it at the families of the fallen."

"I….I'd appreciate that a lot Addie."

" _D1F- Kerensa Oddette_

 _Kerensa, you were a very prepared girl and someone that tried her best to plan for any and all eventualities. And while you were able to push yourself farther than most people thought possible, your inability to think quickly on your feet and to adjust to a constantly changing dynamic proved to be too much for even you to overcome. May you Rest in Peace._

 _D1M- Claro Alabaster_

 _Claro, you were a breath of fresh air in a career alliance that was always so serious and structured. Your ability to bring humor and ease to the most tense and awkward of situations, regardless of the pushback you received from others, was an undeniable advantage to you and your allies. But in the end, it was your unwillingness to watch as scorn and disdain was heaped on those that didn't deserve it that was your undoing. May you rest in peace_

 _D2F- Cassia Decima Maximus_

 _Cassia, you were the personification of a career in a time where your drive and dedication were a hindrance instead of a boon. Your drive and fire would have carried you to the top in any number of years, but only served to alienate and undermine the foundation of your alliance. In the end, it was this fire, along with your belief in your own infallibility, that was your undoing. May you rest in peace._

 _D2M- Augustus Rowkin_

 _Augustus, underneath your outward image of a strong and confident young man that was always in control, beat the heart of a good but scared young man. Forced to play the part of confident and cocky career without the skills to back it up you managed to will yourself much farther than anyone thought possible. But the farther your good luck carried you the more you started to believe in your own abilities, and this was your undoing. Instead of taking what you were given and running with it, you tried to manipulate the odds in your favor and the further you pushed the boundaries, the closer to failure you started to get. And in the end, this was your downfall. May you rest in peace._

 _D3F- Paxx Carthage_

 _Paxx, you were forced to survive experiences that no child should have to endure. From watching as your step-sister replaced you in your mom's heart to being reaped for the games your life was a constant battle to be noticed and stay relevant. And in the end, it's a battle no one, not even you, could have possibly won. I hope you find the love and solace in death you were deprived of for so long in life. May you rest in peace_

 _D3M- William "Will" Java III_

 _Will, your way of thinking and ingenuity brought a new dimension to the games at a time when the crowd was ravenously searching for something different. Your willingness and ability to view the games as what they really are, games, was a refreshing and unique way of doing so and allowed you to look past the traditional ideas that have dictated how people approach and play the games. Unfortunately, this also caused you to overlook some of the more serious problems with your plan, and in the end, that was your undoing. May you rest in peace._

 _D4F- Deverin Aldous_

 _Deverin, you were born to be a career but smart enough to know that isn't what you wanted. Your outspoken nature and opinionated stance against killing without reason made you the an outsider in a district trying to come to terms with itself in a rapidly changing world. And even though it would have been easy for you to turn your back on those principals once you stepped into the arena, you held firm to them even as it cost you your life. I hope you find peace in a world without violence or death, and that you can forgive us for not living up to the example you set. May you rest in peace._

 _D4M- Docker Henderson_

 _Docker, you truly were a mountain of a man, and the kind of person that personifies the phrase, no better friend no worse enemy. You lived in a world of black and white, right and wrong during a time when all anyone else saw was shades of grey. And your ability to see things in that way was both a blessing and a curse as it inevitably drove you to madness despite allowing you to tolerate things that no one else could have fathomed. In the end, I hope you find solace in the embrace of eternity, and peace in a world where everything truly is seen and painted in a black and white way. May you rest in peace._

 _D5F- Tesla Brite_

 _Tesla, the level of emotional turmoil you endured in your short life would have been enough to bring down even the strongest of people, but through it all you never stopped trying. Even when you were at your lowest point, when it would have been easy for you to give up, you never did. I hope you find peace in the embrace of eternity. May you rest in peace._

 _D5M- Barrett Martinez_

 _Barret, you were yet another pure and innocent soul that was unnecessarily sacrificed on the altar of unity. Your carefree outlook and desperate need to be accepted and appreciated are traits any insecure teenage boy would have, but they also weighed you down and made it hard for you to connect with other people when you needed to most. I hope you find the happiness and acceptance in the next life you so longed for in this. May you rest in peace._

 _D6F- Keyna Rane_

 _Keyna, you were a cold, calculating and merciless young woman that held district six by the throat, and you knew it. You had power over life and death for dozens of people, and always enjoyed toying with them so they knew it. Unfortunately, that devil may care attitude was what prevented you from striking when you had the chance, and it cost you two kills, and eventually, your life. I hope you find the peace and happiness in death you denied others in life, as no one deserves to live, for a moment or for eternity, in that kind of hell. May you rest in peace._

 _D6M- Perriwood "Perry" Coltrove_

 _Perry, you were an incredibly deceptive and cagey young man who possessed an almost unmatched ability to play others with the same ease and confidence as a musical prodigy plays their instrument. BUt your smooth talking, misdirecting ways and slight of hand couldn't save you from the fury of nature. In the end, I hope you find a new appreciation for life and enjoy your trip to eternity. May you rest in peace._

 _D7F- Larkin Lindell_

 _Larkin, you possessed such a kind and gentle soul, and I regret every day that I had to be the one that snuffed out your light. You were never meant to endure the horrors and evils of something like the Hunger Games, but you never looked for nor accepted sympathy for your unfortunate situation. Instead, you continued to strive for goodness and order in a world gone mad, and never stopped searching for the light inside others even when they couldn't see it themselves. I hope you find peace in the embrace of eternity, and can find a way to forgive me for what I did in the arena. May you rest in peace._

 _D7M- Bryden Maier_

 _Bryden, I want to hate you for the awful and unnecessary things you did to Mazie, but I can't bring myself to do it. Because you, like me, have been the strong one in your family for so long, it was a shock for you to see something you couldn't overcome,. For you, it was the death of Larkin that shoved you over the edge, and even though I'd love nothing more than to harp on the difference between me killing her in a fight and what you did to Mazie, I can't. Instead I'll ask that you be remembered as the loving brother, uncle and man that you were instead of the unhinged monster you became. May you rest in peace._

 _D8F- Twyla Monroe_

 _Twyla, no one should have to watch their friend die such a violent and horrible death, and then to be thrust into the same situation so soon after is a travesty of epic proportions. My only hope is that you can find a sense of normalcy and peace now that you've been reunited with Connor in the afterlife. May you rest in peace._

 _D8M- Inigo Cambric_

 _Inigo, your sheltered existence and protected life allowed you to enjoy wonders and experiences other can only dream of, but it also left you unprepared for the evils of the real world. In the end, I hope you died with the same positive and upbeat view of things you lived with, because so few people get to live and die in a world as screen and perfect as yours. May you rest in peace._

 _D9F- Briar Sycamore_

 _Briar, you were everything a young girl should be, reckless, impulsive, and totally caught up in the materialistic world and frivolous things that keep it spinning. You were ashamed of your past and the poor upbringing you had, and it wasn't until you were reaped that you realized how stupid those things were. But in the end, you strove to survive the games so you could make it home and apologize for your past mistakes, and you died knowing that your family would always love and treasure your memory. May you rest in peace._

 _D9M- Hudson Levanten_

 _Hudson, you were a bright and genuine person that always understood the importance of laughter in life. You were always willing to help other laugh and feel better, even when you needed someone to do the same for you, but were left wanting. In the end, I hope you're making others as happy in the next life as you did in this and that you find peace in the embrace of eternity. May you rest in peace._

 _D10F- Mazie Vernon_

 _Mazie, you were the one good thing I had to hold onto in the arena, and I wish I had been able to help you escape that hell and live the life you so richly deserved. But I wasn't fast enough, I wasn't strong enough, and you paid the price for my weakness. I promise that I'll spend the rest of my life striving to live up to the example you gave me, and I'll do everything I can to make sure the people of our district, and the nation as a whole, never forget the impact you had on all of our lives. MAy you rest in peace._

 _D11F- Tepary Plantae_

 _Tepary, you may be the best representation of just how fragile innocence and trust truly are. Being forced to rely on yourself from such a young age meant that you had to grow up quicker than other children, and your inability to understand how they could be worried about things like toys and games while you were worried about survival, made it hard for you to trust them. And while your lack of trust and self reliant nature helped you survive the horrors of your home life, it also signed your death warrant in the games. Unable to see the necessity of allying with people and forming true and lasting attachments to your fellow tributes singled you out as a threat and left you without anyone to lean on when you needed them most. I hope you find the joy and happiness in death, and the ability to trust your fellow man, that you so longed for in life. May you rest in peace._

 _D11M- Javon Lykes_

 _Javon, you spent your entire life standing tall when it mattered most, so it should come as no surprise to anyone that you died doing so as well. Your kind and gentle nature, along with your willingness to sacrifice yourself for others singles you out as a man of character and principle in a world increasingly devoid of both. I hope you find the same peace and happiness in the after life that you spent your whole life spreading to others. May you rest in peace._

 _D12F- Ruby Magnus_

 _Ruby, you were so much more than a pretty face, even if you never thought so yourself. And underneath your mask of sarcasm and whit, was a lonely girl desperate to find the attention and acceptance she'd always wanted. And it was this longing, coupled with your deflated sense of self worth, that led you to settle for an ally that didn't care and to protect him when he wasn't willing to do the same for you, and in the end, it led to your death. I pray that you find the peace and acceptance in death you denied yourself in life, and that you finally learn to appreciate your own value. May you rest in peace._

 _D12M- Frazier Von Haren_

 _Frazier, you were a man amongst boys in your district, and in the end what made you special was also what made you so miserable. You spent your entire life wishing you could be normal instead of embracing your individuality, and that made it hard for you to be happy despite all you had to be thankful for. I hope you can find a way to accept your true self in death, and that you enjoy a peace and happiness you so long denied yourself in life. May you rest in peace."_

"Wow James, that's….How did you get all of this information about them?"

"I learned a lot of it during training and from watching the interviews. And Wren called in a few factors to help me get the rest.

"Do you think their families will like it?"

"There are a couple of, suspect things in here. And I might suggest a slightly more, tactful approach to talking about Bryden when you're standing in front of his family. But as a whole, this is absolutely amazing. Just the right amount of honest and playful with a dry, sad undertone."

"You have no idea how reassuring it is to hear you say that. I was worried that I'd butcher this or that it would come off as snobbish and superior."

"Well you have nothing to worry about.

"But I'm starving, so I'm going to go have some lunch. Would you like to join me before your trip?"

"I would, thank you Addie."

She offers me a warm smile before jumping up out of the chair and racing out the door while I take a second to gather up all my stuff and straighten up the room a little before I go. After all, I'm not going to see this place again for about two weeks so I should make sure my mom doesn't faint at the sight of it when she comes in to clean. Once that's done I slip on my clothes and slip on the outfit Sparkle sent for me to wear before giving myself a quick once over and heading down to join my sister for lunch. And as I head down the stairs and slip into the kitchen to see her stuffing her face with unabashed glee and fervor I realize something that I hadn't managed to do before now in the six months I'd been home.

The more things change, the more they stay the same. And even if my life has been turned upside down by the Hunger Games it's nothing that hasn't happened to one person every year for the last hundred and four years or won't keep happening for a hundred more. It's up to me to make the best of my situation, and when you consider how fortunate I really am there's no reason for me to be so blue. I've got a family that loves me, two other mentors to lean on, and a second chance to live the life I thought I'd never have when I was reaped. And you can be damn sure that I'm going to take advantage of it.


End file.
